Mi razón para sobrevivir
by Aidee Gv
Summary: La vida de por sí complicada de Kagome se ve afectada con la llegada de Inuyasha Taisho... cambiando todo lo que antes era, ahora se encuentra con nuevas amistades, cambiando su forma de ver la vida... y el reciente trato con un arrogante joven que le hará sentir nuevas emociones... CAPITULO 30 ACTUALIZADO...
1. Chapter 1

En una época difícil, con una familia dividida, por lo tanto carente de cariño, o siquiera atención, en plena adolescencia, y sin un objetivo que seguir, la vida de Kagome Higurashi era simplemente un asco, ella solo se dedicaba sobrevivir, asistía a la preparatoria, donde se le había creado mala fama por una relación fallida, tenía muy pocos amigos, aun cuando antes era una señorita muy popular y muchos querían permanecer a su lado, ahora ella no quería gente que consideraba hipócrita y hueca cerca de ella, su vida cambio y cambio radicalmente…

Acostada en su cama boca abajo, ahogando un grito de frustración con su almohada, Kagome solamente esperaba que todo esto terminara, se sentía de más, no tenía ánimos, ni fuerzas para seguir adelante, sino fuese por su pequeño hermano que la necesitaba, ella no dudaría en acabar con su vida, pero no podía hacerle eso a Sota, pues él también pasaba esa triste situación con su madre…

_ Como fue que llegué hasta aquí?, en qué momento mi vida se fue al carajo?_ se preguntaba Kagome, al mismo tiempo que giraba su cuerpo hacia un lado, colocada en posición fetal y derramando una lágrima…

El timbre de su celular llamó su atención, "Bankotsu", se leía en la pantalla del aparato…

_ Ahora que querrás?_ suspiró, no sabía si contestar, en ese momento todos los recuerdos del porque estaba en esa condición vinieron a ella…

- flash back -

Todas las mañanas a las 6.00, se levantaba Kagome, con todo el ánimo del mundo a bañarse, y alistarse para asistir a la preparatoria Shikon donde estudiaba, hacía el desayuno para ella, su pequeño hermano y su madre, aunque a esta ni siquiera le importaba, pues acostumbraba embriagarse todas las noches para olvidar al padre de sus hijos que hacía ya un año los había abandonado por una joven apenas 6 años mayor a Kagome, ese fue un golpe durísimo para ella, para todos, pero la vida seguía, si su padre no los valoró ese era su problema, ellos se sobrepondrían pues tenían vida y eso bastaba, el optimismo era una de las grandes virtudes de Kagome, eso, la sonrisa que siempre le mostró al mundo, y lo hermosa físicamente que era, la convertían en una de las chicas más populares de la preparatoria, incluso en otros colegios se hablaba de ella, pues también era de las mejores nadadoras que había, participaba continuamente en competencias estatales.

_ Buenos días Sota_ saludó con una sonrisa en la boca a su pequeño hermano que bajaba las escaleras, aun medio dormido, ya cambiado para asistir al colegio.

_ Buenos días hermana… todavía tengo sueño_ le dijo sentándose a la mesa apoyando su cara sobre sus manos.

_ Lo se Sota, lamento que tengas que levantarte tan temprano, pero si no te llevo yo al instituto, sabes que mamá no lo hará, pues está enferma…_ todos los días llegaba Sota casi una hora antes de la entrada pues Kagome pasaba a dejarlo para que no se fuera solo, y sus horarios chocaban, así que lo dejaba a las 7.15, cuando entraba a las 8 de la mañana, pues ella entraba a la misma hora, y la distancia entre ambos planteles era considerable.

_ ¿enferma?, si claro, ya no soy un niño Kag, y me doy cuenta de que mamá bebe todas las noches desde que papá se fue_ le dijo con un semblante serio y triste.

_ Claro que eres un niño… mi hermanito chiquito_ le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda y despeinándolo aún más _ y mamá solo está pasando por un muy mal momento, ahora nos toca a nosotros apoyarla_ continúo dirigiéndose a la estufa para servir el desayuno _ ella nos cuidó cuando fuimos pequeños, ahora tenemos que devolver los cuidados_ le afirmó con una cálida sonrisa.

_ Lo sé hermana… lo sé_ y comenzaron a comer.

Siguiendo la rutina de lunes a viernes, pasó a dejar a Sota al instituto, le daba remordimiento con su pequeño hermano, pues solo tenía 8 años y tenía que madurar y entender que por ahora no contaban con su madre, eran solo ellos dos, y tenían que apoyase mutuamente para salir adelante y no dejarse caer, porque el mundo era duro, pero le harían frente siempre pensando en que algo mejor los estaría esperando más adelante… Por suerte el dinero no era problema, no es que fuesen ricos, pertenecían a una clase social media-alta, y su padre tratando de enmendar un poco su mal comportamiento, había creado un fideicomiso que cubría sus estudios hasta finalizada sus carreras universitarias.

_ Bueno, te quiero mucho Sota, pero me tengo que ir, si no, no llegaré a tiempo a la preparatoria, cuídate mucho, por favor entra a tu salón y espera la llegada de los demás, si?_ le pidió y miró tiernamente

_ Claro hermana, no te preocupes_ le dijo para ingresar al plantel, prácticamente vacío.

_ Bien ahora a correr, para no llegar tarde_ se dijo ella misma, y corrió a esperar el camión que la llevaría cerca de su escuela.

Una vez en el colegio, varias personas se le acercaron a platicar de temas variados, no era raro verla rodeada de "amigos" pues con esa sonrisa que nunca se borró de su rostro, a todos les daba por acercársele, ella seguía siendo feliz, pues aunque en casa su vida no era la ideal, ella siempre encontró la manera de darse ánimos, de cierta forma asistir a la preparatoria, llevar buenas notas, el club de natación y sus amigos, eran una válvula de escape para lo que le ocurría. Aunque hasta ahora nadie se imaginaba siquiera que eso le pasaba, pues nunca lo mencionó, no es que se avergonzara, sino que no le veía el caso, y no quería que juzgasen a sus padres. La única que lo sabía era Ayame, la mejor amiga de Kagome, aunque ella nunca se lo dijo, se enteró por su cuenta y jamás se lo mencionó.

Ese día por raro que parezca, se incorporaba un alumno nuevo a la preparatoria, justo a la clase de Kagome, y digo raro, pues estaban a más de la mitad del semestre, pero bueno tratándose de Inuyasha Taisho, hijo menor de unas de las familias más importantes del país , no había tenido tantas dificultades para ser aceptado aun cuando venía expulsado de su antigua escuela la mejor de Tokio, por un pleito donde se vio involucrado y tan grave fue que no pudo ser pasado por alto.

La preparatoria Shikon era considerada entre las mejores del país, esta se ubicaba en una de las ciudades más importantes de Japón, cercana a la costa.

_ Jóvenes atención, el día de hoy se integra a ustedes un nuevo compañero, ayúdenle en lo que pueda necesitar, pase por favor… joven… mmm…_

_ Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho_ dijo entrando al salón.

_ Bien joven Taisho, yo soy el profesor Naraku Ikeda, ahora preséntese ante sus compañeros_ le pidió mirándolo despectivamente, pues odiaba a los niños ricos.

_ Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, y espero llevarnos bien_ se presentó y dirigió la mirada al profesor al terminar.

_ Bien, tome asiento junto al joven Moshi_ ordenó señalando hacia un joven de ojos azules, cabello castaño agarrado con una pequeña coleta.

_ Ahora saquen su libro en la página…._ Comenzó su clase.

_ Hola Inuyasha, mi nombre es Miroku, oye y porque te unes ahora si prácticamente está por terminar el semestre_ preguntó entre curioso y divertido

_ Pues un inconveniente que por el momento no estoy de humor para relatar_ le dijo viendo a cierta jovencita de largo pelo azabache, tez blanca y grandes y hermosos ojos chocolates… pues desde que entró al aula la notó, sobresaliendo del resto, por su porte natural y espontánea sonrisa.

_ No te recomiendo que pongas tus ojos en ella…_ le dijo

_ ¿Por qué?, acaso crees que no me hará caso, o que es mucho para mi?_ preguntó ahora si mirándolo a los ojos y totalmente indignado por su comentario.

_ Ella es mucho para todos, nunca se le ha conocido novio, y ha rechazado a media preparatoria, pues según ella misma, ahora no es momento de romances…_ le hizo saber.

_ Así que sin novios, eh?_ le dijo volviendo a fijar los ojos en ella _ pues te apuesto lo que quieras que en menos de 15 días, no, en menos de una semana ella es mi novia, y en menos de 15 día, ya me acosté con ella_ volvió a decir regresando su mirada al joven ojiazul, que lo miraba incrédulo.

_ Lo dudo mucho, de verdad ella no es como la mayoría_ le dijo provocando con esto al chico.

_ Pues yo te lo aseguro, de que cae ante mí, cae, no ha habido chica que se me resista, y ella no va a ser la excepción_ lo retó con la mirada _es más tendrás mi Audi r8, 15 días completos para ti solo, si no lo consigo_ le aseguró pues no toleraba que dudaran de su capacidad seductora.

_ Debes estar bromeando_ le contestó pues había visto en internet esos autos, y no cualquiera podría tenerlo, aunque quizás Inuyasha podría, y el hecho de tenerlo 15 días, significaba poder subir en él a cuanta "señorita" deseara _ esto no me lo puedo perder, acepto, pues dudo que lo consigas_

_ Perfecto, pero si ganó, tendrás que hacer todas mis tareas, lo que queda del año_ de verdad odiaba las tareas, pues estaba acostumbrado a pagar porque se las hicieran.

_ Es un trato_ y se estrecharon las manos, los dos seguros que ganarían…

_ Señor Taisho, señor Moshi, al parecer su plática resulta más interesante que mi materia, pero o guardan silencio o se largan de aquí_ les dijo el profesor, de manera prepotente.

_ Si señor, disculpe_ contestaron al unísono

Todas las miradas se centraron en los susodichos, pero la de Inuyasha estaba fija en la chocolate de Kagome, le sonrió seductoramente y le guiñó un ojo, provocando un sonrojo instantáneo y haciéndola voltear avergonzada…

"Que comience el juego" pensó y le dirigió una mirada divertida a Miroku, que le sonreía del mismo modo.

Terminada la clase de Química impartida por el profesor Naraku, los alumnos se sacudieron los nervios de encima pues en verdad era una persona de la cual se desprendía mala vibra, y en especial Kagome que digamos esa materia no era su fuerte, y no quería repetirla pues si en clases regulares se le dificultaba, en extraordinarios, seguro no pasaría. En esos cinco minutos más o menos que tenían entre el cambio de profesores, Inuyasha fue directo sobre Kagome, pues esto le resultaba extremadamente divertido…

_ Hola, como te habrás dado cuenta soy nuevo en el colegio, te importaría ser algo así como… mi guía, con nadie me sentiría más cómodo…_ le dijo, sentándose a su lado y rodeando su espalda con su brazo, y viéndola tiernamente , ella se separó pues de cierto modo le incomodó tanta cercanía.

_ Bueno, pues, yo… yo_ no sabía si aceptar, ya que él la ponía nerviosa pues reconocía que era muy atractivo, con esa cabellera plateada y esos ojos que parecían dos lagunas doradas, características muy peculiares, y ese cuerpo atlético, no sabía ni a qué hora lo había visto a tanto detalle.

_ Vamos acepta… nunca has estado en una situación similar, nueva en un lugar extraño, sin conocer a nadie_ agregó brindándole una mirada acongojada y encantadora, aunque eso era algo que en realidad no le preocupaba, pues siempre ha tenido la facilidad de adaptarse a cualquier situación en la que se encuentre. Y las personas siempre se acercaban a él como si de un imán se tratase.

_ Creo que Miroku, te puede ayudar con eso_ seguía sin estar segura.

_ Se lo pedí, pero al parecer tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer_ mintió

_ De acuerdo, te ayudare con eso, solo en lo que te adaptas, vale?_ aceptó pues ella era así, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera que se lo pidiera o lo necesitara.

_ Genial, entonces comemos juntos_ le dijo dirigiéndose a su lugar pues el siguiente maestro iniciaba su clase.

Kagome presentía que se había metido en un problema, un lindo problema pensaba, pues no quería enamorarse de nadie pues ella tenía prioridades, y él si seguía así de cerca se lo iba a poner verdaderamente difícil, si con solo guiñarle el ojo la hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, no quería pensar que más podría lograr si su cercanía se acrecentaba.

_Ves te lo dije, esto será pan comido_ le dijo a Miroku, quién seguía pensando que era mucho lo que Inuyasha pretendía, quizá con un poco de suerte lograba convertir a Kagome en su novia, pero de ahí, a acostarse con ella, eso, eso sí que lo dudaba.

_ Eso no significa nada, ella hubiera aceptado a cualquiera que se lo hubiese pedido_ le comentó púes escuchó perfectamente lo que ellos dos hablaron.

_ Pues por algo se empieza, y yo ya avancé, así que tendrás que hacer dobles tareas_ le dijo recargándose en su asiento y llevándose las manos a la nuca.

Al pasar las siguientes materias, con el timbre se anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, todos sin excepción se levantaban de sus asientos y se dirigían al lugar donde acostumbrasen comer, unos a cualquiera de los patios del plantel, otros a los campos de juego, pues también acostumbraban a practicar deportes en ese tiempo, otros, en el caso de Kagome se dirigían a la cafetería…

_ Kagome, vamos, se hace tarde_ la llamó una chica peli roja, y de ojos verdes

_ Lo siento Ayame, hoy acompañaré a Inuyasha…_ le respondió a la chica, que al parecer era su mejor amiga, aunque esta sentía ciertos celos, pues Koga el chico del que ella gustaba, tenía siempre preferencia hacia Kagome.

_ Como quieras, nosotras nos vamos_ le contestó un tanto fastidiada, saliendo del salón con otras 4 chicas.

Kagome suspiró algo cansada…

_ Y bien, hacia dónde?_ le preguntó Inuyasha, susurrándole al oído por la espalda, cosa que la hizo temblar.

_ Ah, pues… a la cafetería, a comer, y de paso te voy mostrando algunas áreas que quedan por el camino_ le dijo, volteando a verlo y regalándole una sonrisa.

_ Pues andando_ y la tomó de la mano, para salir del salón.

Al parecer el juguito de Inuyasha daba ciertos resultados, pues Kagome volvió a sonrojarse y esta vez reconoció en su interior que el chico le gustaba mucho, lo que la hizo sentir un poco tonta, pues en todo este tiempo no había tenido nunca novio, a pesar de estar cerca de cumplir 18 años, ella creía que lo mejor era dedicarse a sus estudios, a la natación y a ayudar todo lo posible en casa, no tenía tiempo de tener novio, eso pensaba… y ahora ahí estaba tomada de la mano de un chico realmente guapo, sintiéndose nerviosa, como nunca antes y sin saber qué era lo que en la mente del joven pasaba, si definitivamente Kagome no tenía idea.

Continuará….

Bueno esto fue el primer capitulo, es mi segundo fic, espero les guste, estoy tratando de que quede lo mejor posible, aunque no se que les parezca… bueno es todo por hoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia, la cual es totalmente mía y sin fines de lucro, por mero entretenimiento.**

Aclaro:** lo que esta entre guiones _ diálogos del personaje_ y entre comillas y cursiva _"pensamientos". _**

**Si les está gustando dejen su review, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo … Bueno sin más por el momento, pasamos al segundo capítulo…**

Al parecer el jueguito de Inuyasha daba ciertos resultados, pues Kagome volvió a sonrojarse y esta vez reconoció en su interior que el chico le gustaba mucho, lo que la hizo sentir un poco tonta, pues en todo este tiempo no había tenido nunca novio, a pesar de estar cerca de cumplir 18 años, ella creía que lo mejor era dedicarse a sus estudios, a la natación y a ayudar todo lo posible en casa, no tenía tiempo de tener novio, eso pensaba… y ahora ahí estaba tomada de la mano de un chico realmente guapo, sintiéndose nerviosa, como nunca antes y sin saber qué era lo que en la mente del joven pasaba, si, definitivamente Kagome no tenía idea.

- 2 -

Entonces, en qué dirección?_ pregunto deteniéndose justo fuera de la puerta del salón.

Kagome seguía en sus pensamientos…

_ Kagome?... oye Kagome!, despierta quieres?_ le decía pasando su mano frente a su rostro para hacerla reaccionar.

_Etto… yo… eh?, si, que me decías?_ realmente estaba desubicada.

_ Te pregunte, hacia dónde?_ repitió __"esto no me va a resultar tan complicado"__ pensó al ver que confundía a la colegiala.

_ Bien, hacia acá_ dijo girando a la izquierda, y ahora fue ella la que lo guio, rumbo a la cafetería. _ Bueno como puedes ver todo este pasillo es de salones de 3er. Semestre, aquí_ dijo al llegar a una esquina y señalar a la izquierda _ en este pasillo, están los de 5to. Semestre, hacia acá_ ahora señalando al lado derecho_ están los talleres, debes elegir uno, supongo que eso lo debes de ver con el asesor_ le comento restándole importancia.

_ Si algo me comentaron_ dijo, mirándola fijamente, de verdad era hermosa.

_ Sigamos, aquí derecho esta la cafetería_ caminaron en el mismo pasillo que llevaba a su salón, solo que ahora rumbo a la cafetería. Antes de entrar, señalo unas puertas y le dijo _ Estos son los baños, son los más cercanos a nuestra clase, comamos rápido y te doy un recorrido de lo que falta del plantel, te parece?_ le preguntó sonriéndole cálidamente.

_ Cl… claro!_ sí era hermosa… __"que rayos me pasa, sí es linda, pero no es nada fuera de lo común"__ pensaba, no quería enamorarse, cómo? Él?, Inuyasha Taisho, enamorado y tan pronto? Por Dios la acababa de conocer, además estaba el hecho de que ella le ayudaría a ganar una apuesta, de la cual saldría muy beneficiado. __"no, tonterías, si me gusta esta niña, pero una apuesta es una apuesta, y voy a ganar, VAS A SER MIA KAGOME HIGUARASHI"__ tontamente siguió con su idea.

_ Pues bien, adelante_ atravesó la puerta de la cafetería, pero al instante chocó con alguien quien iba saliendo un tanto de prisa y no la vio venir.

_ auch!... _ casi cae, pero Inuyasha entraba justo detrás de ella y alcanzó a tomarla de los hombros, evitando así que al suelo fuera a dar.

_ quieres fijarte por dónde vas?_ reclamó Inuyasha de forma altanera, al joven que tenía frente a él, que por el choque, perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero sin llegar a caer.

_ Lo siento_ dijo de manera inconsciente, sin ver con quien chocó y mucho menos quien le reclamaba. _ Vaya, vaya!, pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí_ dijo de manera arrogante, ahora si viendo quien le hablaba, _ nada más y nada menos que al niño Taisho_ y soltó una carcajada, que llamo la atención de gran parte de los presentes en la cafetería. _ Kagome, no sabía que anduvieras con malas compañías_ se burló de la chica que casi tira, y ahora ella lo miraba un tanto molesta.

_ Déjate de tonterías idiota!_ dijo bastante molesto Inuyasha, pues lo conocía, ellos dos fueron rivales en las competencias de baloncesto, en las que sus escuelas, antes distintas se enfrentaban. Definitivamente ese chico era uno de sus mejores oponentes. Aunque para su gusto era demasiado confiado y no ponía el suficiente empeño para ser el mejor. Pues en verdad era buen jugador, aunque nunca lo reconocería delante de nadie.

_ No son tonterías Inu…yasha!_ arrastró el nombre del chico como si asco le provocara.

_ Basta ya Bankotsu_ hablo por fin Kagome, ya más tranquila, y queriendo calmar el ambiente que se tornaba un tanto hostil. _ Sigamos Inuyasha_ e intentó jalar al peliplata, que miraba retadoramente al moreno.

_ Si, sigan Inuyasha_ le dijo el chico ojiazul, más que divertido por molestar a esos dos. A Kagome la conocía desde que entraron a la preparatoria, aunque estaban en grupos diferentes, era difícil no notarla pues destacaba entre todas, y aparte era vecina de Sango, una muy buena amiga de Bankotsu, aunque ellas no se hablaban desde que salieron de la primaria. Y pues, a Inuyasha lo conocía por el deporte, Inuyasha era capitán en su antigua escuela, y Bankotsu por su parte era el mejor jugador que tenía la preparatoria Shikon, aunque nunca quiso ser capitán, pues faltaba muy frecuentemente a las practicas, por andar de buscapleitos con sus antiguos compañeros, motivo por el cual, ya no se encontraba en el equipo.

_ Me gustaría decirte que fue un gusto, pero no lo fue; y que nos veremos en el gimnasio, en el entrenamiento de baloncesto, pero tampoco; puesto que te botaron por irresponsable, cosa que no lamento, ahora estoy aquí y yo seré la estrella de este equipo, como lo fui del anterior_ se burló, puesto que sabía lo que Bankotsu amaba el baloncesto.

_ Pues suerte con eso_ le dijo ocultando su coraje con una sonrisa sarcástica _ espero puedas llenar el lugar que deje libre, aunque lo dudo mucho, y no me botaron, yo, deje el equipo_ afirmó, pues era cierto, Bankotsu siempre tuvo problemas en aceptar órdenes, era un chico bastante rebelde, entro al equipo de baloncesto, porque era el deporte que le apasionaba y practicaba desde primaria y en verdad era bueno en él, por naturaleza, ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse tanto para ser el mejor, pero llegando a la adolescencia, su personalidad cambió, junto a sus amigos, era considerado un chico problema, pues siempre andaban en pleitos con grupos contrarios, ya fuesen de su colegio o alguno vecino.

_ Solo espera y lo verás… vámonos Kagome!_ le dijo, para tomar la mano de Kagome y adentrarse en la cafetería, que casualmente estaba en completo silencio, escuchando a esos dos discutir, pues estando Bankotsu de por medio, seguramente terminaría en pleito, cosa que no ocurrió.

_ Eso... si no me decido a regresar y quitarte el lugar que TU, crees haber ganado, Taisho_ amenazó, con una sonrisa arrogante, felicitándose internamente, pues notó como Inuyasha por un momento detuvo su marcha, para después ignorarlo y seguir su camino. Sí, seguro que lo preocupó. Pues Bankotsu, si de verdad se lo proponía podía pasarle por encima a Inuyasha, al menos en el deporte estaba completamente seguro que así era. Aunque no tenía intención de volver a jugar, no al menos para la preparatoria. Y continuo su camino, rumbo al patio central, pues Jackotsu, su mejor amigo, algo raro por cierto, lo esperaba para ver ahora a que nuevo grupo de estudiantes molestarían por mero entretenimiento.

_ Ese idiota, cree que va a poder conmigo, pero le voy a mostrar quien es Inuyasha Taisho…_ pensó en voz alta.

_ Tranquilo Inuyasha, no pasa nada, no le hagas caso, Bankotsu siempre es así!_ dijo Kagome, pues ella también conocía al moreno, nunca fueron amigos, pero ocasionalmente cruzaban palabras, él intentando molestarla, pues la consideraba una chica sumamente fastidiosa, siempre sonriendo, ayudando a los demás; la señorita "el mundo es bello", de verdad le desagradaba. Además de que fue novio de Sara, una de sus mejores amigas en ese entonces.

_ Mm?_ no se había dado cuenta que habló en voz alta.

_ Te digo que no le hagas caso, que no te afecte lo que diga, ánimo!, y dime, de verdad piensas entrar al club de baloncesto?_ le preguntó tratando de hacerlo cambiar el semblante que traía, mientras elegían lo que comerían.

_ Keh, no me afecta en lo absoluto_ dijo de manera grosera _ y sí, si pienso entrar al equipo, después de todo es lo que más me gusta, y si no tengo otro remedio que terminar mis estudios en esta escuela, al menos trataré de no morir de aburrimiento_ habló sacando el peor lado de su personalidad.

_ Pues permíteme decirte que… con terminar aquí tus estudios deberías de estar más que satisfecho, pues esta escuela es una de las más reconocidas a nivel nacional, y tú, tienes suerte de que te aceptaran, no nos haces ningún favor_ le dijo de manera tajante, pues en verdad le molestó la forma de expresarse del peliplata, que se creía?_ y con lo que dijo Bankotsu, estoy de acuerdo, si él volviese, seguramente le darían el puesto de capitán, eso... si esta vez no lo rechaza_ continuó ahora intentando molestar al chico, a la vez que se dirigía a una mesa vacía.

_ Oye, lo siento, no quise molestarte_ se disculpó, pues aunque tenía replica para cada una de las palabras proferidas por la chica no iba a ponerse a discutir, mandar al diablo todo y perder su apuesta. _ De verdad, crees que él sea mejor que yo?_ preguntó mientras iba tras ella, mostrando un rostro de preocupación, hecho que no era del todo falso.

_ Eh, bueno…_ dudo en responder, pues a él nunca lo había visto jugar, de hecho lo acababa de conocer, y a Bankotsu por su parte, solo lo vio un par de veces y en verdad era bueno. _ Pues, no lo sé, pero te aconsejo que le bajes a tus aires de grandeza, porque siempre habrá alguien mejor que nosotros, en cualquier aspecto, además, de no hacerlo, te traerá problemas_ finalizó.

_ Los problemas son algo que no me importan, siempre he podido lidiar con ellos... pero no estoy conforme con tu respuesta Kagome, y te voy a demostrar que voy a ser el nuevo capitán de este equipo._ Volvió su tono prepotente, pero ahora un poco más calmado, le guiñó un ojo y se dispusieron a comer. …

_ Como digas_ a Kagome no le interesaba discutir, por lo que decidió solo ignorar sus comentarios.

Cambiaron el tema y terminaron de comer, aún tenían cerca de 15 minutos libres y salieron de ahí, a ver lo que les faltaba del plantel. Salieron del edificio y marcharon hacia los distintos gimnasios.

_ Bueno, y aquí es el gimnasio donde entreno natación y…_ fue interrumpida.

_ Entrenas?, no me lo habías dicho… y cuando es eso?_ quería sacar la mayor información posible, pues de eso dependía lograr su cometido.

_ Pues solo no había salido en la conversación_ le restó importancia _ y entreno, los lunes, miércoles y vienes, una hora y media, saliendo de clases_ y así era, pues esos días Kagome no pasaba por Sota, ya que la mamá de Hitomi, la noviecita de su hermano, se ofreció muy amablemente a llevarlo a su casa esos días, pues sabía lo que ella se estaba esforzando, cosa que agradeció sobremanera, pues hubiera odiado dejar el equipo de natación.

_ Vaya, entonces hoy entrenaras… te molestaría si me quedo a verte?_ creyó ver una buena oportunidad de poder estar más cerca de ella.

_ Pues en realidad no me molesta, de hecho siempre hay espectadores viendo las competencias_ le comentó simple.

_ Bien, pues aquí estaré apoyándote_ sonrió abiertamente, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la nuca.

_ Ok, bueno, será mejor darnos prisa porque nos toca álgebra y el profesor, aunque no es muy puntual, si es muy estricto, y no nos dejará entrar si llegamos después que él_ y corrió encaminándose a su aula, dejando a Inuyasha viéndola.

_ Oye, espérame!_ le gritó cuando reaccionó, pues por unos segundos se perdió mirándola, _"solo espero no arrepentirme, o enamorarme de ella"_, pensó al momento de alcanzarla, pues en sí, Inuyasha no era mala persona, solo estaba desubicado, y le molestaba sobremanera que dudaran de él, y cuando Miroku le dijo que ella era mucho para cualquiera, despertó su aire competitivo, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. Él le iba a demostrar que nadie se le resiste a Inuyasha Taisho.

A la llegada al salón las miradas se posaron sobre ambos chicos, cada uno se dirigía a su respectivo lugar, tomando así direcciones separadas.

_ Vaya Kagome, no pierdes el tiempo…_ dijo con un tono burlón y casi molesto Ayame.

_ No entiendo a qué te refieres, Ayame_ replicó Kagome, pues no le gustó la forma en que eso sonó.

_ Digo, Inuyasha recién inicia, y ya lo acaparaste, me preguntó qué pensará Koga al respecto_ mencionó haciendo ahora si más notoria su molestia.

_ Koga?, y dime qué tiene que ver él con esto?_ seguía sin entender.

_ Sencillo Kag, él gusta de ti, y no le va a parecer que andes de la mano todo el día con alguien que recién conoces_ se burló y le dio la espalda, a pesar de ser la supuesta amiga de Kagome, haría lo que fuera por desprestigiarla frente a Koga, pues lo quería para ella.

_ Dos cosas Ayame…_ le dijo poniéndose frente a ella y mirarla directamente a los ojos _ una, no ando de la mano con Inuyasha todo el día, y dos; a Koga no tiene por qué afectarle que yo le muestre las áreas del plantel al chico nuevo, entendido?_ hablo firme y claro, pues aunque Kagome siempre era muy linda con todo el mundo, también tenía su carácter y no se andaba con rodeos, aunque eso no se veía todo el tiempo.

_ Como digas_ rodó los ojos con fastidio; __"pero esto no se iba a quedar así"__. Como dicen, al amigo hay que tenerlo cerca, y al enemigo aún más. Y Ayame nunca le perdonó el hecho de interponerse entre su gran amor y ella, aunque Kagome no tenía ningún plan con Koga, pero eso ella nunca lo entendería.

_ Bueno ya chicas, esto parece un verdadero pleito, y nosotras somos amigas no?_ mencionó Tsubaky, otra chica muy bonita, que pertenecía al grupo de amigas de Kagome, las más populares del plantel, aunque ella, era realmente presumida y déspota con casi todos, excepto claro, su íntimo circulo.

_ No para nada Tsubaky, aquí no pasa nada, verdad Kagome?_ dijo Ayame, con medio tono de burla. Pues planeaba dejar a Kagome fuera de su círculo, aunque aún no veía como, pues todas la apreciaban mucho, tanto Sara, Yura, Eri e incluso Tsubaky, la veían como parte central del grupo, cada una tenía personalidades diferentes, en lo único que concordaban era en que sentían ser las mejores y nadie estaba a su altura, excepto ellas mismas, claro, por eso siempre se buscaban, aunque no estaban todas en un mismo salón, Kagome era la excepción a la regla, ella siempre fue sociable con todo el mundo, cosa que a las otras no les molestaba, pues cada quien hacía con su vida lo que quisiera, lo único que no le permitirían sería que intentara agregar a alguna otra chica que no estuviera a su altura, dentro del grupo. Fuera de eso, que le hablara a quien mejor le pareciera.

_ No Ayame, no pasa nada, ahora compermiso, que ya llega el profesor_ y así las tres se fueron a sus lugares. Yura y Eri, estaban en el salón de al lado el 3-C, Sara por su parte estaba en el salón de frente el 3-D pero siempre se juntaban a comer y a la hora de la salida. Kagome estaba en el 3-D junto a Tsubaki y Ayame.

Cuando eso ocurría, Inuyasha platicaba quedamente con Miroku…

_ Y bien, cómo ves, todo este tiempo estuve con Kagome, esperare solo unos días más para pedirle que sea mi novia, para no parecer muy precipitado y el próximo lunes, ella ya será mi novia_ explicó a detalle a Miroku, cuáles serían sus próximos movimientos…

_ Pues al parecer tienes todo planeado, pero yo que tú observaba bien alrededor, pues el hecho de que no tenga novio, no quiere decir que vayas a tener el camino libre_ se burló, pues fue sólo un pequeño detalle, que omitió antes de cerrar la apuesta.

_ A qué te refieres idiota?_ preguntó pues no le gustó para nada el camino que llevaba la conversación…

_ A Koga Nakagawa…_ mencionó al moreno ojiazul, que no cedía al cortejar a Kagome.

_ Y ese quién diablos es?_ estaba molesto, no sabía por qué, aunque debía ser porque interferiría en sus planes, pues no podía estar celoso, o si?, no, NO! Definitivamente era lo primero.

_ Pues digamos querido amigo… que si Higurashi, decidiera a romper su barrera de cero novios, él sería el elegido… y eso no es solo por derecho de antigüedad, sino que parece que de verdad hubiera algo entre ellos, él nunca la deja sola_ agregó viendo como el joven frente a él se le desencajaba el rostro.

_ Ah si?, y que me dices de hoy?, no he visto al tipejo ese en todo el día…_ Aseguró muy confiado de él mismo.

_ Eso es porque él se encuentra de viaje, junto con el equipo de atletismo de la escuela, supongo que regresará la semana entrante_ comentó a lo que el otro no pudo más que sonreír de gran manera, dejándolo con la duda del por qué.

_ Ves, pues cuando regrese se encontrara con una Kagome con novio…_ se señaló con el pulgar el mismo .

_ Bueno eso lo veremos_ justo entraba el profesor a dar su clase.

Así pasaron las clases de ese primer día, Inuyasha veía sin disimulo alguno a Kagome, pues estaba 4 filas atrás de ella y 3 más hacia su lado derecho, por lo tanto tenía total vista de ella.

__"Tienes que ser mía Kagome"__ ese pensamiento tenía en mente, hasta que se cruzó uno más __"y si mando al diablo a Miroku y la busco en serio..._"_ es una chica única, según lo que se habla de ella y lo poco que he conocido… NO!, una apuesta es una apuesta, además no quiero una relación por el momento o si?"__ sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados, tratando así de espantar esos pensamientos que solo lo confundían…

CONTINUARA….

Para el próximo capítulo, las prácticas de natación, cómo reaccionará Inuyasha a ver a Kagome en su práctica?, seguirá adelante con sus planes? Y Koga? y Ayame? Y mejor aún Bankotsu? Que va a pasar con ellos…

Yo amo a Bankotsu, por eso él será el protagonista de mi historia, aún no los puedo acercar demasiado, pero pronto lo haré, mientras tanto quiero saber si les está gustando.

… ya preparo el siguiente capitulo, ya tengo también todo el hilo de la historia, la idea de varios posibles desenlaces, dejen comentarios si les ha gustado…

**Bueno otra cosita quiero agradecer a quienes leen mis historias en especial a XXxxxFallen. , gracias por tu review en mi pasada breve historia, de verdad me motiva que se tomen la molestia de dejar su opinión, para mí es muy importante, en especial el tuyo porque fue el primero Wiiiii ! ;)**

**Bueno ahora si, bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia, la cual es totalmente mía y sin fines de lucro, por mero entretenimiento.**

**Si les está gustando dejen su review, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo … Bueno sin más por el momento, pasamos al segundo capítulo…**

__"Tienes que ser mía Kagome"__ ese pensamiento tenía hasta que cruzó uno más por su mente __"y si mando al diablo a Miroku y la busco en serio, es una chica única, según lo que se habla de ella y lo poco que he conocido… NO! Una apuesta es una apuesta, además no quiero una relación por el momento o si?"__ sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados, tratando así de espantar esos pensamientos que solo lo confundían…

-3-

Las horas pasaron, unas más amenamente que otras, según el tipo, pese a sí mismo, a Inuyasha le llamaba cada vez más la atención Kagome, la miraba sonriendo, platicando con sus compañeros del salón, incluso algunos que pasaban le saludaban a través de la ventana, no podía dar más de 5 pasos fuera del aula, porque al menos 2 tipos cualquiera se le acercaban, y contrario a lo que esperaba, ella les hablaba naturalmente y aunque ellos tuviesen alguna otra intención a ella parecía no importarle, o peor aún, no notarlo… Como podía ser así?, nunca conoció nadie igual.

_ Parece que el cazador, va a resultar casado, jajaja_ se burló Miroku, al ver como Inuyasha se perdía observando a Kagome.

_ Keh, no digas tonterías, eso, jamás me va a pasar a mi_ contestó muy seguro de sí mismo.

_ Si tú dices jovencito, pero yo que tú, me preguntaba qué es lo que realmente importa, si te gusta, puedes buscarla en serio, no te presiones, aunque claro si tendrías que dejarme tu auto los 15 días_

_ Estas con eso tratando de ganar la apuesta, queriéndome meter tonterías en la cabeza?_ dijo un tanto fastidiado Inuyasha _ déjame informarte que Kagome me gusta, es linda, pero tú verás cómo logro mi cometido, después me quedaré con ella hasta que me aburra._ Estaba seguro que todo saldría como él pensaba, pues creía tener todo resuelto, estaría con Kagome, y a Miroku lo tendría ocupado haciendo sus tareas, dándole así todo el tiempo libre que necesitara.

_ Pues solo espero que no te arrepientas después de todo…_ ya comenzaba a dudar que eso fuera buena idea _ y que tengas el suficiente cuidado de no dañar a Kagome, pues no se lo merece, lo mejor sería olvidar el asunto_ si, ya se había arrepentido, y no por hacer sus deberes, no, sino que no quería que eso se les saliera de las manos y perjudicar a su compañera, pues él como muchos la apreciaba.

_ Ni loco dejaré que te eches para atrás, me oíste, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba_ lo miró tan duramente, que Miroku sonrió nerviosamente, mientras le caían unas gotitas de sudor por su frente…

_ jajaja, tranquilo, solo ándate con cuidado y no se lo comentes a nadie_ le dijo.

_ No te preocupes, nada malo puede pasar_ eso creía.

Mientras tanto en el salón de frente, en el 3-D, permanecían sin profesor, pues había sido requerido en la dirección…

_ Y dime Bankotsu… no me extrañas?_ le susurró sensualmente en el oído una hermosa chica, alta, delgada cabello castaño y perfectamente lacio, al moreno que se encontraba recostado sobre su asiento.

_ Agh… como fastidias Sara… quieres dejarme en paz de una maldita vez?_ le contestó sin siquiera levantar su cabeza.

_ Vamos Bank, tú y yo la pasamos muy bien… y podríamos volver a repetirlo_ le dijo ahora agachándose y abrazándolo, acariciando sus bien marcados brazos.

_ No me interesa!_ le gritó y se puso de pie, mirándola retadoramente. Pues él no le perdonaba el haberlo botado, cuando dejo de cumplir sus expectativas.

_ Aún sigues molesto_ afirmó _ eso quiere decir que no lo has olvidado, por lo tanto tampoco a mí_ mencionó, ahora estirando su mano, hasta tocar su pecho, plenamente confiada de que aún lo atraía.

_ Y cómo te voy a olvidar, si cada 2 minutos te me ofreces…_ habló haciendo un gesto con sus labios demostrando cierta repulsión hacia la chica.

_ Ok... sí… me equivoque, por eso es que te busco tanto, lamento lo que ocurrió entre nosotros… _ dijo verdaderamente arrepentida y bajando su mirada.

_ Yo también Sara…_ le dijo llevando una mano a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla y haciendo una pequeña pausa al hablar _también lamento lo que ocurrió, de hecho… lamento el haberme involucrado contigo_ finalizó con una sonrisa sarcástica y una mirada de desprecio absoluto. _ De verdad, me das asco_ finalizó, deshaciendo todo contacto, se giró y se fue, dejándola ahí parada y sin reaccionar.

Y con toda la razón, pues Sara lo dejó cuando Bankotsu eligió dejar el equipo de baloncesto por andar con su "pandillita de amigos" a los cuales ella consideraba vulgares y grotescos, pues su novio era el más popular entre todos y no decir guapo… Pues el hecho de ser el mejor en el equipo de basquetbol, ser su novio y ser tan atractivo, los hacía automáticamente la envidia de todos, hecho que ella disfrutaba más que nadie. Pero ahora a él se le ocurría volver a juntarse con esa bola de inadaptados sociales, eso echaba al caño su trabajo y no lo permitiría, por lo que le dio un ultimátum, o ellos o yo. Perdió. Pues él era muy fiel a sus amigos, y tampoco caería en un chantaje. Pero Bankotsu de verdad la quería, pues desde que la conoció siempre pensó que era hermosa, y no tardó mucho en conquistarla, al conocerla mejor, la vio tal cual, pues ella era muy superficial y vivía de apariencias, él por el contrario era rebelde y consideraba su forma de ser como "cosas de chicas", por eso no le dio importancia, la quería y la aceptaba así. De modo que cuando ella lo terminó, dejo pasar solo un poco de tiempo y él volvió buscándola, pues no la quería perder así de fácil… pero para su sorpresa la señorita estaba besándose y tocándose, con nada más y nada menos, que con el capitán del equipo al cual acababa de renunciar, pues según sus expectativas, Muso Uchia, era el siguiente por debajo de Bankotsu, lo que lo convertía automaticamente en su nueva elección. Eso le dolió, hubo una fuerte pelea entre esos dos chicos, pues él era muy impulsivo, y no toleraba la traición, para él eso era, una vil traición. Al pasar el tiempo, se dio cuenta que ella no lo amo a él, sino a lo que representaba. Eso nunca lo olvido, por lo que odiaba a las chicas huecas como ella.

Sara no podía aceptarlo, ella si lo amaba, se había equivocado, pero estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo, haría lo que fuera por volver a estar con Bankotsu.

Bankotsu por su parte, fue se dirigió al baño, no quería que Sara lo persiguiera como ya antes lo había hecho, pensó por unos momentos, intentaba comprenderla, pero nada, no había excusa para lo que hizo, y ya no importaba de todos modos, así que decidió salir al patio y matar el tiempo, total solo restaba media hora para la salida.

Y bien, una vez finalizadas las clases y volviendo al 3-E…

_Al fin, fue un día bastante pesado…_ dijo Kagome, acercándose a Ayame y Tsubaki.

_ Pero para ustedes todavía no termina, jajaja_ dijo la última.

_ Pff… no, aún tenemos que entrenar_ ahora fue Ayame quien habló, a ella no le gustaba mucho la natación, pero si Kagome la tomaba, ella también, pues quería superarla en todo.

_ Vamos Ayame, míralo por otro lado, que mejor manera de sacar el estrés del día?_ ahí estaba otra vez, Kagome viendo todo por el lado bueno.

_ Claro, a ti la señorita Kagura te ama, y no es tan dura contigo, en cambio conmigo…_ reprochó

_ Es solo que últimamente estas bajando tu rendimiento, y eso ella ya lo notó, como no quieres que se dura contigo, si sigues flojeando tanto, te va a costar el puesto…_ sentenció Kagome, pues no quería que su amiga bajara su nivel.

_ Ya lo sé… mamá_ dijo rodando los ojos. Las tres chicas se carcajearon por el comentario.

_ Bien, yo paso por Sara y las otras chicas y nos vamos de shopping, a ustedes las veo mañana_ se despidió la siempre elegante Tsubaki.

_ Ok. Hasta mañana_ le respondieron ambas chicas.

Mientras Inuyasha se acercaba hasta donde estaba Kagome…

_ Entonces hermosa… a tu entrenamiento?_ le preguntó mientras la tomaba de los hombros por la espalda y acercaba su cabeza para ver su rostro. Ella no respondió, la tomó desprevenida.

_ Oh, lo invitaste a verte, Kag?_ preguntó Ayame, con un toque de ironía en su voz.

_ Y si lo hizo, hay algún problema?_ respondió Inuyasha, no le caía bien Ayame.

_ No, en lo absoluto_ dijo cortante _ bien, me adelanto, nos vemos ahí_ dijo al momento de dirigirse a la salida, dejándolos solos en el aula.

__"esta niña, algo me dice que no quiere a Kagome, no es la amiga que aparenta ser"__ estaba en lo cierto, pero aún no lo confirmaba.

_ Oye tú!,_ Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos _ quieres dejar de acercárteme de esa manera?_ le dijo un tanto molesta, estando frente a él.

_ Por qué preciosa?_ le dijo acercándosele _ te pongo nerviosa?_ le sonrió seductoramente y haciéndola retroceder.

_ N-no, no es eso_ ya había tocado la pared.

_ Pues parece lo contrario_ ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Kagome se sonrojó fuertemente. Dios ese chico sí que la ponía nerviosa, le gustaba, por qué?, si recién lo conocía.

_Será mejor que nos vayamos, no debo llegar tarde_ dijo volteando su rostro y tratando de salir de esa situación incómoda.

_ Por qué tan de prisa?, aún hay tiempo_ comentó, tomándola de codo, y jalándola delicadamente hasta colocarla nuevamente pegada a la pared. _ Además quiero hacer algo antes de irnos_ se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Kagome, los cuales dejaban escapar la respiración un tanto agitada de la joven.

_ Ha… hacer qué?_ preguntó muy nerviosamente. Mientras Inuyasha la miraba fijamente y de una forma al parecer muy dulce.

_ Esto…_ y juntó sus labios a los de ella, esa sensación tan cálida, no la había sentido nunca, notaba que Kagome estaba muy nerviosa o tenía muy poca experiencia besando, pues estaba casi paralizada, pero, muy a su pesar, esa sensación le gustó, le gustó mucho. El beso era suave, tierno, si no fuese porque sabemos lo que Inuyasha pretendía, se podría jurar que había amor de por medio.

Justo en ese momento y una vez que se aseguró que no había nadie en su salón regresaba Bankotsu a recoger sus pertenencias, y al girar su rostro al salón del 3-E, los vio, eran Kagome y el imbécil de Inuyasha, se estaban besando, no supo definir lo que sintió, pues de cierto modo Kagome le recordaba a Sara, popular y hermosa y al tipo con ella, simplemente lo detestaba. Los ignoró, y entró a su salón a tomar su mochila.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, era su primer beso, y era hermoso, como siempre lo soñó, colocó ambas manos débilmente en el pecho de Inuyasha, y como pudo correspondió el beso. Él al notarlo, con sus brazos rodeo su pequeña cintura y la atrajo hacia él, poco a poco quiso hacer más pasional el beso, un error, porque Kagome se sintió sumamente incomoda al sentir como con su lengua intentaba invadir su boca, y lo alejó prontamente, para salir casi corriendo de ahí.

Al momento de salir, por segunda ocasión en el día, chocó con Bankotsu quien en ese momento también salía de su salón…

_ Yo… yo, lo siento_ dijo Kagome, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió disparada nuevamente de ahí, él solo la miró con un poco de desprecio y confusión, por qué salía corriendo, después de besarse con Inuyasha?, bueno, eso a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

_ Kagome espera…!_ gritó Inuyasha antes de salir del salón.

_ Mph… ahora después de besarlas, huyen de ti… vaya, eres patético Inuyasha, conmigo jamás hubiese pasado_ dijo sonriendo irónicamente, Bankotsu.

_ Jódete Bankotsu, no tengo tiempo para ti_ y salió corriendo detrás de Kagome.

Bankotsu por su parte lo vio, le parecía un tonto, __"no es alguien con quien Kagome debería estar… Si bien es muy amiga de Sara, también es diferente, odio su forma de ser, pero… pero?... qué diablos estoy pensando… por mí que se jodan los dos"_. Él también se fue de ahí.

Kagome corrió hasta llegar a su lugar de entrenamiento, al llegar se encontró con su coach.

_ Llegas tarde Kagome, a los vestidores, y cámbiate pues la práctica está por comenzar_ le dijo sin voltear a verla.

_ Lo siento señorita Kagura, no volverá a ocurrir, y no tardaré_ se dirigió a colocarse su traje de baño.

__" Que fue lo que me pasó?… por qué salí corriendo?"__ Ay Dios, ahora creerá que estoy loca_ se dijo ella misma en voz alta.

_ Quién Kagome?_ preguntó Ayame, que hasta ahora notaba estaba presente.

_ Oh, no… no, nadie, no me hagas caso_ rio nerviosamente.

_ Como sea, te veo afuera_ salió de ahí dejándola sola, pero imaginándose que algo había ocurrido entre ellos _"no sé qué sea, pero Inuyasha está de por medio y debo de averiguarlo, seguro me ayuda en algo con Koga"_.

_ Ahh, eso estuvo cerca, que pensaría Ayame si supiera que me besé con Inuyasha, si justo hoy lo conocí… no yo no soy así_ le preocupaba a Kagome el qué dirán.

Inuyasha por su parte, recién llegaba al lugar…_ "Kagome… que me pasa contigo?" _suspiró, justo ella salía de los vestidores._" Por Dios, por qué tenía que pasarme esto?, ella se ve aún más encantadora en traje de baño, debajo del uniforme escolar, nunca se le ve esa estrecha cintura, su perfecta cadera, sus largas piernas torneadas y esos … "_ _No puede ser…_ lo dejó estático._ "Definitivamente TIENE QUE SER MIA". Pues si bien era un traje de baño deportivo, le lucia perfectamente._

Kagome se preparaba para lanzarse al agua, junto con Ayame y otras cinco chicas más que conformaban el grupo…

_ Bien señoritas, esto es serio… dentro de unas semanas tendremos las competencias regionales y queremos el primer lugar para la institución nuevamente… así que a trabajar_ habló fuerte la señorita Kagura. Se lanzaron al agua y comenzó el entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento era duro, la señorita Kagura de verdad se tomaba muy en serio las competencias cercanas, quería que las chicas dieran el máximo en cada ocasión, para ella no había otro objetivo que no fuese el primer lugar, con Kagome, claro, pues era su mejor nadadora, y así se los hacía saber, ella era aparentemente dura, pero era una muy buena persona y quería a Kagome, realmente la apreciaba.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, todas las chicas se dirigieron al gran cuarto del fondo, eran las duchas y los vestidores, hasta ahí las siguió su coach.

_ Bien, chicas, el día de hoy estuvieron muy bien, todas, en especial tú Kagome, sigue así, sabes que cuento contigo para ganar esas competencias, como las anteriores_ habló entusiasmada y sonriendo a la jovencita.

_ Claro que si coach, cuente con ello_ dijo sumamente cansada y emocionada.

_ De acuerdo, el resto no aflojen el paso, en especial tú Ayame, estas bajando tu rendimiento_ le dijo a la pelirroja. Quien solo rodó los ojos fastidiada, pues ya se lo sabía de memoria.

_ Terminen con sus cosas y se pueden retirar, nos vemos el miércoles…_ salió del salón.

Fuera de las duchas esperaba Inuyasha a una Kagome que se tardaba demasiado según él.

_ Pues que tanto hace ahí adentro?_ se preguntaba

_ Y usted joven, nunca lo había visto por aquí, es nuevo?_ preguntó Kagura.

_ Eh?, si, espero a Kagome…_ respondió el otro.

_ Bien, solo espero que su presencia no la distraiga, no quiero que mi mejor representante decaiga solo por un jovencito_ dijo mientras seguía su camino.

_ Y esta que se cree?_ lo molestó _ en fin, a mi qué…_ decidió ignorarla.

_Al fin sales…_ dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo a Kagome que recién salía.

_ Oh, no esperaba verte aquí_ no lo vio durante las practicas, pues Kagome nunca prestaba atención a quienes veían el entrenamiento.

_ Te dije que estaría aquí hoy, ya lo olvidaste?_ le recordó un tanto ofendido.

_ Si lo siento, es solo que yo pensé que después de…_ se detuvó, se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

_ Después de que nos besamos, querrás decir…_ no se iba a andar con rodeos, no ahora, que la vio más hermosa que antes, y tenía prisa por dar el siguiente paso.

_ Eh, bueno yo… yo…_ diablos, otra vez nerviosa y en una situación incómoda.

_ Basta de nervios Kagome, ya no somos unos niños, tú me gustas y yo no te soy indiferente, de eso ya me di cuenta, de no ser así no hubieses correspondido a mi beso_ le dijo, en verdad tenía prisa por avanzar con ella.

_ Esto no es fácil Inuyasha, yo no quiero, ni puedo tener novio_ dijo Kagome aferrándose a su idea de cero novios.

_ Pero, por qué?, sé que te gusto… y te gustó el beso que nos dimos_ no quería batallar.

_ Eso no tiene que ver… solo no puedo!_ y se giró rumbo a la puerta, _ me tengo que ir y no insistas_ le dijo claramente.

_ Espera, puedo… puedo acompañarte a tu casa?_ no podía dejarla ir así, medio molesta, de lo contrario mañana sería volver a empezar.

_ No, lo siento, me voy_ comenzó a caminar y lo dejó parado, sólo.

_ Sea como sea, tienes que ser mía, mi orgullo está de por medio, esa apuesta no la puedo perder_ se reafirmó su idea. Y se fue siguiendo sus pasos, aunque no tenía intención en alcanzarla.

Mientras del baño salía con una gran sonrisa Ayame, quien había escuchado todo... _"esto va a ser muy interesante"._

CONTINUARA….

**Bien hasta aquí por ahorita, no sé si se les estará haciendo aburrido… díganme, es solo que en este capítulo quería dejar algunas cositas en claro, que conocieran un poco más de Bankotsu, y también a Inuyasha que si bien será parte antagónica de la historia, no es tan, tan malo. Perdón si los aburrí, pero mejorará, lo prometo…**

_**Gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, en especial a Sasunaka doki,, si, respondiendo a tu review, Kagome va a sufrir, bueno aún más,,, pero después va a mejorar, el principio de esta historia, está situado a la mitad de la trama, no sé si me explico… pero bueno, prometo LEMON para el próximo capítulo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

**ACLARADO EL PUNTO, SEGUIMOS CON LA HISTORIA… ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON… SI NO GUSTAS DE ESTAS NARRACIONES ABSTENTE DE LEERLO .**

Mientras del baño salía con una gran sonrisa Ayame, quien había escuchado todo…_ "esto va a ser muy interesante"._

-4-

Esos eran los pensamientos que tenía Ayame, mientras intentaba desenredar un poco el asunto: _ bien, Inuyasha es nuevo, habla de una apuesta, así que de haberla hecho con alguien sería…_ solo fue cuestión de atar ideas y listo… _Miroku, claro!, quien más que el pervertido ese, ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es mantenerme al tanto, saber exactamente qué y cuándo planea hacer las cosas…_ de verdad creía que había tenido suerte de haberse enterado del asunto _ si todo sale bien, adiós al amor que Koga siente por ti… Kagome_ en su rostro se veía una sonrisa torcida, muestra del desprecio que sentía hacia su "amiga".

Kagome llegó apresuradamente a casa, por suerte su pequeño hermano había preparado la comida, algo que agradeció, pues ya eran las 5 de la tarde y le pesaba el hecho de que su hermano estuviese sin probar alimentos.

_ Vaya Sota, esto está realmente delicioso_ le dijo comiendo un poco de la comida.

_ Verdad que si hermana_ sonrió de gran manera, le gustaba ayudar a su hermana en cuanto pudiera.

_ Si, creo que podrías llegar a ser un gran cheff_ lo aduló.

_ No, no eso no es cierto_ rieron pues ambos sabían que no era para tanto.

__" pobre Sota, se esfuerza mucho por ayudar, de verdad tengo suerte en tener un hermanito como él"_ _pensó Kagome, con los ojos medio cristalizados.

_ Estas bien Kag?_ preguntó preocupado, pues le parecía que iba a llorar.

_ Eh?, si claro, no te preocupes, bien ahora a terminar de comer, pues tenemos deberes que hacer, cierto?_ mencionó con una sonrisa sincera.

_ Cierto!_ contesto con gran entusiasmo y se dispusieron a terminar su comida.

Una vez finalizada, Kagome solo lavó los trastes y medio recogió la casa, pues su mamá aunque cuando ellos estaban presentes, evitaba salir para que la vieran mal, si hacia el aseo de la casa en su ausencia, no era tan descuidada como parecía, simplemente estaba muy lastimada por el hombre al cual le entregó los mejores años de su vida, y no podía evitar el hecho de salir y comprar botellas de vino para embriagarse, cada noche.

_ Mamá… te encuentras bien?_ preguntó Kagome como todos los día, tocando la puerta de su habitación. Más no tuvo respuesta. Por lo que decidió entrar.

_ Mamá… mira nada más en qué situación te encuentras…_ le dijo sumamente triste, al ver a la mujer que le dio la vida, que los cuidó a su hermano y a ella, siempre de una forma muy cariñosa y con una gran sonrisa, porque así era como la recordaba Kagome; ahora ahí estaba su linda madre, sufriendo por culpa del hombre que se dice su padre. No pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su rostro. _ mamita, levántate por favor…_ le pidió llorando quedamente, _ mami, levántate…_ volvió a pedir ahora intentando levantar a su madre del suelo, ya que hoy había comenzado a beber desde temprano y a esa hora ya se encontraba inconsciente, seguramente ni siquiera había probado bocado, ya que el desayuno que le dejó estaba intacto.

Como pudo la llevó los metros que faltaban hasta colocarla en su cama, y arroparla para que durmiera tranquila, así como ella lo había hecho años atrás. _ Duerme bien… descansa mamá_ le susurró y besó su frente, para inmediatamente salir de la habitación, quedando está alumbrada solo por una pequeña lámpara.

_ Está bien?_ preguntó Sota, al ver salir a su hermana de la habitación de su madre.

_ Si, si claro, ella está bien, de hecho me dijo que dormiría temprano, así que no hagas mucho ruido, que necesita descansar, me pidió que te diera un beso y que te digiera que te ama._ Trató de confortar a su hermano que se veía triste.

_ Claro, yo también la amo, y ti hermana, gracias por todo lo que haces…_ le dijo para abrazarla, pues sabía que estaba mintiendo, Sota era muy listo para ser tan pequeño. Kagome no pudo más que derramar las lágrimas que ya se venía acumulando momentos atrás.

Obligándose a ella misma a reponerse y limpiando sus lágrimas le dijo…

_ No tienes nada que agradecer, eres mi hermanito, y daría la vida por ti... y por mamá_ mirándolo fijamente, intentaba que eso le quedara muy, muy claro.

_ Bueno, basta de dramas, me voy que tengo tarea_ y corrió a su habitación. Kagome lo miró agradeciendo nuevamente por tenerlo con ella. Se había convertido en su pequeño motor.

_ Basta ya Kagome, cero lágrimas, tienes que ser fuerte, si no lo eres tú, quién?_ se dijo y aplaudiendo un par de veces con sus manos al frente, se dispuso a entrar a su habitación y terminar con sus tareas para el día siguiente.

Había pasado ya un tiempo en el cual Kagome empezó sus tareas, cuando su celular sonó.

_ Que raro, no conozco el numero… Hola?_ respondió.

Del otro lado de la línea se encontraba Inuyasha, quien al pedirle su número a Miroku, decidió llamarla, solo para decirle que la extrañaba y lamentaba haberla molestado en la preparatoria. No tardó mucho la llamada, pues no quería parecer acosador, pero quería asegurarse que pensara en él. Y lo logró.

_ Eres bastante lindo Inuyasha…_ reconoció Kagome una vez finalizada la llamada. Suspiró

_ De verdad me encantaría ser tu novia, pero tengo una vida un tanto complicada, como para agregar otro compromiso a esta_ le dolía el hecho de no ser como cualquier otra chica de su edad, pero no se quejaba, pues tenía la firme idea de que eso cambiaría, su mamá tendría que salir adelante tarde o temprano. Y ellos serían felices nuevamente, pero ahora, a ella le tocaba hacerse cargo mientras eso pasaba.

A la mañana siguiente de nuevo las carreras, pasó a dejar a Sota y voló a la preparatoria. Una vez en esta, lo típico, varias personas se le acercaban, platicando amenamente con todos, lograba olvidar la triste situación en su casa. Pero alguien por primera vez le sacaba el tema, pues intentaría desmeritarla a costa de lo que fuera.

_ Y dimé, como se encuentra tu mamá, Kagome?_ preguntó maliciosamente Ayame, que si bien sabía desde hace tiempo, no lo mencionaba hasta ahora, que junto con los planes recién descubiertos de Inuyasha y esto, seguro pronto lograría verla por los suelos. Eso, le agradaba.

_ Bien, gracias por preguntar, Ayame_ le dijo naturalmente, pues no le soltaría el drama de su vida, y permitir que criticasen a su mamá.

_ Segura?_ volvió a preguntar, mirándola fijamente, quería hacerla confesar su verdad.

_ Claro, porque el repentino interés?_ le dijo mirándola de la misma manera, si sabía algo, ella no permitiría que enlodara a su madre o ventilara sus problemas.

_ Simple curiosidad…_ dijo despreocupadamente, no, aún no era el momento, esperaría el indicado para hacerlo del dominio público.

Después de esa casi incomoda conversación, comenzaron las clases, Inuyasha seguía con su idea, y no desistiría hasta conseguirlo, el día anterior se había pasado raramente pensando en ella. Lo confundía y no podía dejarla pasar. Por lo que decidió contrariamente a lo que quería, darle su espacio para antes de finalizar la semana, volver a insistir y con más fuerza, eso tendría que resultar.

Mientras tanto Ayame, buscaba la manera de saber qué era lo que esa apuesta incluía y si como sospechaba Miroku también estaba enterado. Los tontos por su parte le facilitaron mucho las cosas a la pelirroja, ya que ese día durante el receso, iba sigilosamente detrás de ellos, escuchando lo que hablaban.

_ Y bién, que haces aquí?, no se supone que deberías estar sobre Kagome? Así no conseguirás ganar…_ le comentó divertido Miroku.

_ Es parte de mi plan, tu solo observa y verás…_ dijo Inuyasha estirando los brazos para desperezarse.

_ mmm… pues si tú dices_ contestó no muy convencido Miroku, mientras se encogía de hombros.

_ Mira Miroku, ya me estoy cansando de que me subestimes!_ alzó la voz _ ya te lo dije, Kagome va a ser mía antes de 15 días, o dejo de llamarme Inuyasha Taisho_ profirió el peliplata, sin darse cuenta de que Ayame plácidamente escuchaba todo escondida tras los lockers del pasillo en el que permanecían, prácticamente solos.

_ Baja la voz Inuyasha, no querrás que todos se enteren…_ dijo observando cuidadosamente a su alrededor…

_ No hay nadie, ahora vámonos, que ya debe de esta por terminar la hora de la comida, y todavía no llegamos a la cafetería, todo por andar detrás de cuanta falda encuentras_ bufó molesto pues Miroku, iba de una chica en otra, pidiéndoles descaradamente tener un lindo hijo con él, siendo feamente rechazado. T.T

" _Eso es justamente lo que va a pasar… todo el mundo se va a enterar, tú solo has bien tu trabajo Inuyasha…" _sonrió Ayame, ahora si completamente segura, todo saldría según sus necesidades.

Y como Inuyasha lo dijo... dejó pasar los días, ya era viernes y solo se había acercado a Kagome para decirle que le gustaba y no dejaría de insistir, aunque tampoco presionaría demasiado… logrando así meterse más aún en la mente de la chica, y haciéndola querer permitirse tener una relación con él, pues le gustaba mucho y quizá si él entendía su situación, no le exigiría mucho tiempo… podría ser.

En el transcurso de la semana, Inuyasha había entrado al equipo de baloncesto, permaneciendo hasta tarde entrenando, quería el puesto de capitán, para molestar a Bankotsu más que nada, y sabía que sería difícil, pues recién se incorporaba al plantel, pero estaba decidido a lograrlo…

Ese día llegó temprano al gimnasio, y grande fue su sorpresa por encontrarse ahí a quien menos esperaba ver… Bankotsu... botando el balón de manera perfecta, deslizándose rápidamente por la duela, sin perder el control del mismo en ningún momento, haciendo dribles sorprendentes aun cuando se encontraba solo, sin el calzado indispensable para la práctica, aunque eso no le impedía lucirse, su larga trenza, se movía según los movimientos de su dueño, hasta que completamente agotado, decidió levantarse y clavar de manera magistral el balón en la cesta. Estaba en muy buena condición. Reconoció muy a su pesar Inuyasha.

_ Supongo que debería sentirme alagado, puesto como debes saber, ya pertenezco al equipo, y ahora regresas a intentar obtener el puesto que próximamente será mío_ dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo brevemente a Bankotsu, que no esperaba ver a nadie.

_ Así que si pudiste entrar al equipo_ fingió no estar enterado, pues sabía perfectamente que lo había conseguido y le molestó el hecho de no estar y hacerle ver quién es quién, sobre la duela.

_ Lo dudabas?_ preguntó con alzando las cejas, en tono soberbio.

_ Un poco, aunque desde que me fui, bajo el nivel competitivo del equipo, por lo tanto, no es de extrañarse tu presencia en él_ comentó sínicamente, logrando enfurecer al peliplata.

_ Eso me suena… un tanto ardido de tu parte_ le dijo, pues aunque lo molestó no se lo iba dejar ver tan abiertamente. _ Por algo estás de vuelta_

_Te equivocas, no te creas tan importante, jajaja_ rio socarronamente el moreno _ yo solo pasaba por aquí, vi el balón, la cancha sola, y me decidí por practicar, así de simple… tú no eres alguien que me preocupe en lo absoluto_ y así era, él simplemente pasaba por el lugar y no desperdició la oportunidad de recordar sus buenos días de basquetbolista.

_ Pues debería, verás como llevo de la mano al equipo al campeonato inter estatal, y de ahí a las nacionales… cosa que tú no lograste_ le dijo astutamente, pues si algo frustró a Bankotsu era no lograr ganar en las nacionales, puesto que sufrió una lesión y no estuvo al 100% el año anterior.

_ Como digas_ fingió no interesarle y se retiró, mientras se iba le dijo _ por cierto, cierras bien antes de irte._ haciendo una seña con la mano a modo de despedida.

_ Imbécil, quien te crees?_ Inuyasha estaba molesto, lo hartaba la forma tan despreocupada de ser del moreno.

Terminado el entrenamiento, se apresuró a buscar a Kagome, pues era viernes y tendría que convencerla hoy, de ser su novia, pues el fin de semana no creía que aceptara verlo.

_ Hola Kag_ le dijo sonriéndole encantadoramente, mientras se le acercaba y la besó en la mejilla.

_ Ho-hola, Inuyasha, no te esperaba_ justo salía de las regaderas, ya se iba.

_ Pues va termiando el entrenamiento de baloncesto y pasé a ver si te alcanzaba, vamos por un helado?, ya es viernes, anda…_ le dijo poniendo su mano derecha en su espalda y guiándola a la salida.

_ Eh… pues, bien, vamos, pero rápido porque tengo que llegar temprano, ok?_ aceptó pues Sota ya estaba en su casa, lo había llevado la mamá de su novia, como de costumbre, y hasta lo habían invitado a comer, por lo que no había de que preocuparse, además, extrañaba de cierta manera a Inuyasha, pues en la semana casi no hablaron, y el hecho de que había cobrado popularidad con las chicas últimamente le molestaba un poco.

_ Lo prometo_ sonrió, la tomó de la mano y corrió, arrastrándola con él.

A la salida del colegio, se encontraba Bankotsu, charlando placenteramente con Sango, se podría decir que eran como mejores amigos. Kagome e Inuyasha pasaron sin prestarles atención. Cosa que molestó al moreno, no supo por qué.

_ Que tanto les ves, Ban?_ preguntó Sango al notar a su amigo tenso y verlos fijamente.

_ Nada, que les puedo ver?_ dijo irónicamente, volteando su rostro a la chica frente a él.

_ Pues no sé, tú dime… no me digas que te gusta Kagome?_ se burló de su amigo, pues bien sabía lo que detestaba a las chicas "populares" como Kagome.

_ Muy graciosa Sango… muy graciosa…_ contesto haciendo un gesto con su boca de fastidio y viéndola un tanto molesto.

_ Ya hombre, no es para tanto, ese es el tal Inuyasha ,no? Últimamente lo mencionan mucho las chicas…_ comentó solo por decir algo.

_ Pues si, es él, aunque no se que le ven_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y restándole importancia a asunto, pues no quería hablar de ellos, en especial de Inuyasha, lo hartaba.

_ A mi no me parece tan guapo…_ dijo Sango haciendo un puchero sacando levemente el labio inferior _ pero a Jackotsu, lo trae loco, me tiene harta!_ mencionó recordando como su amigo se llenaba la boca al hablar del susodicho.

_ Como sea_ suspiró, mientras se rascaba la cabeza cansadamente _ y bien, piensas ir a surfear mañana?_ preguntó, pues era una actividad que practicaban ambos chicos, pues al vivir tan cerca de la bahía, les parecía emocionante, y seguido de eso, por las noches permanecían en las fiestas que ellos mismos realizaban en la playa, aunque se jutaba bastantes personas, todas como ellos, gente despreocupada, con gustos en común y muy leales a ellos mismos, no como las personas huecas de la escuela. Así pensaban.

_ Cuando te he fallado?_ le preguntó indignada _ solo que tendrás que pasar por mí, tengo mi coche en el servicio_ le avisó, pues no podría llevar su tabla en el camión.

_ Bien, pasó por ti a las 3, para que me des de comer, y nos vamos_ le encantaba molestar a su amiga, pidiéndole que lo alimentara, pues Sango no era nada hogareña, y por lo general, comía comida instantánea o pedía comida rápida.

_ Claro, ramen al servicio!_ contestó sinicamente.

_ Agh, sabes que odio eso…_ dijo con asco _ a ver que haces, pero no comeré ramen_ advirtió.

_ Bien _ contestó molesta, ¡adiós a la simplicidad del ramen!. _ A ver que consigo_. Y se fueron del lugar, cada uno por su cuenta.

Unas manzanas adelante en un centro comercial, estaban Inuyasha y Kagome comiendo un rico helado.

_ Kagome, yo se lo que me dijiste de tener novio, pero quiero insistir, de verdad me honrarias, si aceptaras ser mi novia_ sí claro.( nótese el sarcasmo )

_ Inuyasha, yo… no sé_ si quería, debía reconocerlo.

_ Sé que no tienes tiempo, me lo dejaste claro, pero al menos mientras estamos en el colegio, quisiera permanecer a tu lado, como tu novio_ le dijo, tenía que insistir ahora ya que no obtuvo un rotundo NO.

_ De acuerdo Inuyasha, seamos novios_ contestó sonriendo cálidamente con los ojos cerrados. A Inuyasha le pareció adorable.

_ En… en serio?. Wow Kagome, de verdad me haces feliz!_ le dijo sinceramente

_ Si, en serio, pero ahora tengo que irme_ dijo levantándose, pues ya era tarde, pasó el tiempo volando.

_ Antes de eso…_ la tomó del codo y la giró hacia él, besándola dulcemente. A Kagome se le subió la sangre al rostro pues había mucha gente en el lugar, pero lo amaba, Dios! Acababa de descubrirlo. Al ser su primer novio, su primer beso, su primera ilusión, tontamente se enamoró. No sabía que iba a sufrir.

Después de llegar a casa, a la cual no permitió que Inuyasha la acompañara, pues no sentía ser ahora el momento adecuado para enterarlo de su real situación. Nuevamente vio a su mamá, ahora extrañamente se encontraba mejor que nunca, sobria… eso la alegró sobremanera, pensó que al fin sus problemas se iban aminorando. Platicaron largamente y su madre entre lágrimas de arrepentimiento le dijo que todo estaría mejor… pero no iba a ser así, eso lo sabría al día siguiente.

Sábado a las 3 de la tarde, llegaba Bankotsu a casa de Sango, la cual vivía a solo un par de casas frente a Kagome, eran vecinas, pero dejaron de hablarse por más de 6 años, desde que entraron a la secundaría para ser exactos.

_ Ya voy, ya voy…_ gritó Sago, pues tocaban insistentemente el timbre para molestarla. _ vaya pareces un crío_ dijo al abrir la puerta y ver la gran sonrisa del moreno.

_ Ja!, apuesto que lo habías olvidado_ dijo el chico al momento de empujarla para entrar a su casa.

_ Adelante estas en tu casa_ dijo irónicamente, pues el joven de larga trenza ya estaba llegando a la cocina.

_ Y la comida?_ preguntó, no sabía porque presentía que terminaría comiendo el asqueroso ramen.

_ Solo tengo ramén, puedes preparar el que sea de tu agrado_ le dijo, para molestarlo mientras subía por sus cosas.

_ Que asco Sango, vámonos ya, y pasamos a comprar algo de camino_ le gritó parado al pie de las escaleras. Sango vivía sola, por el momento, pues sus padres viajaban mucho, olvidándola por grandes periodos, cosa que al cabo del tiempo poco le importaba. _ Así que…_ no terminó de hablar porque vio desde la ventana como Kagome lloraba, mientras su mamá era subida a una ambulancia la cual minutos atrás había llegado, pero no le dio importancia, hasta verla a ella. No salió para no incomodarla, pero pudo verla muy triste, algo realmente raro en ella, pues siempre estaba feliz, o eso parecía, sintió pena por ella, le hubiese gustado consolarla, no supo bien por qué.

_ Que es todo ese ruido?_ preguntó Sango llegando a su lado y observando a detalle la escena frente a ellos. Suspiró. _Vaya pobre Kagome, su madre si que está mal_ dijo tristemente, pues Sango sabía bien lo que ella pasaba.

_ A que te refieres, esta enferma?_ preguntó ocultando su preocupación.

_ Pues se podría decir… en fín vámonos…_ lo dejó con la duda.

_ Cómo que se podría decir?... eso no es una respuesta_ ella lo ignoró. Después ya no volvieron a tocar el tema, pues Sango era muy prudente, sabía que Kagome no lo contaba por lo que ella tampoco lo haría.

Si, la aparete felicidad de Kagome duró solo la noche, o parte de ella, ya que durante la madrugada en una crisis de su madre, esta buscó el alcohol que tenía escondido en la casa y lo bebió, todo. En la mañana Kagome la notó, se descepcionó y se preguntó cuando terminaría todo esto. Pero pasadas las horas su mamá no reaccionaba, se veía mal, le preocupó y llamó a emergencias. Efectivamente estaba congestionada alcohólicamente, casi muere. No podía ser, ahora ella y Sota estaban en el hospital, solos.

_ No puede pasarnos nada peor… seguro con esto mamá recapacita…_ se dijo tratando inútilmente de darse ánimos. Pero no estaba ni cerca de la realidad…

Pues los médicos habían hablado a la única tía de Kagome, la hermana menor de su madre, le informaron de lo ocurrido. Una vez que llegó Hitomiko, y dieron de alta a la madre de Kagome, volvieron a casa, todo parecía estar bien…

Ella, Hitomiko era buena persona, pero debía tomar medidas drásticas al respecto, pues no era tan optimista como Kagome, su hermana tenía un problema y habría que tratarlo, aunque doliese, las cosas no se arreglan mágicamente como Kagome creía.

Nuevamente llegó el lunes, ahora Kag, era novia de Inuyasha, cosa que no la hacía muy feliz, pues presentía algo malo ocurriría en su casa, ya que al día siguiente que habló con su tía, ella le planteó la posibilidad de internar a su mamá en una clínica especializada. Kagome lo tomó de la peor manera, ella no era así, pero no iba a permitir que alejaran a su madre de ellos, eso nunca, una fuerte discusión se llevó a cabo, Kagome soltó incluso una que otra maldición hacia su tía, lo que ella muy a su pesar respondió con una bofetada. Eso le dolió a Kagome, no por el golpe, sino que ella de verdad quería a su tía, pero nunca iba a abandonar a su madre, pues así lo sentía al permitir que las separaran. Sota por su parte presenció el lamentable espectáculo. Eso todavía la puso peor.

Las clases pasaron Kagome contrariamente a su foma de ser, se alejó de todos, no quería ver nadie, incluso Bankotsu la notó, al verla así de triste le hizo cambiar un poco su opinión sobre ella, aunque seguía sin hablarle. No todavía.

Ayame se acercó a ella, la conocía y sabía que tenía que aprovechar el momento, por lo que con el pretexto de refrescarse un poco le ofreció una bebida, a la cual le había puesto una pequeña cantidad de extasis, sustancia que en una ocasión le regalaron en un antro, no se atrevió a consumirla, pero la guardó, pensó que tal vez algún día la podría necesitar, nunca se imaginó que ese día fuera hoy y menos que se la daría a Kagome, estaba desesperada pues Koga llegaba mañana y seguramente volvería tras ella. Estaban finalizando natación, cuando se la dio. No sabía bien que esperar al respecto, pero aún así lo hizo.

Se retiró dejándola sola, al momento de marcharse Kagome comenzó a llorar, se estaba desmoronando, ahora no quería ni llegar a su casa. Se metió a las regaderas pues aún no se lavaba, salió solo envuelta en una toalla, buscando torpemente su ropa, pues comenzaba a marearse, pensó que era debido al vapor demasiado caliente y a prácticamente no haber comido nada. Lo que no sabía que el éxtasis aún en la pequeña cantidad que ingirió la dañaban.

Ayame al salir se encontró con Inuyasha, quién iba directo a buscar a Kagome, no se rendía. Ella solo esperaba que él hiciera lo que creía iba a hacer, así que se regresó tras él, a una distancia prudente.

Inuyasha al no ver a nadie aparentemente, se regresaba, pero escuchó ruido de proveniente de las regaderas…

_ Kagome?_ preguntó pues a ella no la había visto salir. No obtuvo respuesta y entró siguiendo su instinto. Encontró a Kagome envuelta en la toalla, recargada en la pared, tomándose las rodillas con las manos. Se preocupó, pero vio una oportunidad.

Ayame al ver que no salía, sonrió, pensó que involuntariamente ayudó a inuyasha a ganar su apuesta y él, la ayudaría a quedarse con Koga.

Y así sería, Inuyasha tomó a Kagome por los hombros ayudándola a incorporarse, la vio triste, y sintió ganas de besarla, y lo hizo… ella estaba tan mal anímicamente, y mentalmente, aunque no lo supiera, correspondió el beso de Inuyasha y hasta lo intensificó, sorprendiendo gratamente al peliplata.

_ Kagome…_ gimió el chico al sentir las manos de la chica atraer su cuerpo a ella. Eso no lo esperaba pero lo excitaba demasiado.

_ Inuyasha… inu… ya… sha… yo.. no… no sé, si esto…_ quiso detenerse pues aún tenía sentido de si misma.

_ Shh… no Kag, no podemos detenernos, yo te deseo_ habló con voz ronca por la pasión.

_ Pero yo…_ la calló con un beso apasionado, pues su miembro en la entrepierna dio un tirón al verse en esa situación en menos de lo planeado, tenía todo el fin de semana en el que no la había visto, pensando como sería hacerlo con ella, y ahora que estaban así, no se detendría…

_ Tranquila Kagome, esto te va a gustar…_ le susurró, mientras tiraba al piso la toalla dejando plenamente expuesta a la chica, aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Estaba totalmente excitado, su miembro endurecido exigiendo por ella, lo único que lamentaba era no poder comprobarle a Miroku que la había hecho suya, aunque tal vez después habría tiempo, encontraría la forma.

Comenzó rápidamente a desnudarse completamente hasta quedar en la misma situación a su compañera, la tocaba bruscamente, con desesperación y deseo, ella jadeaba casi inconsciente, un tanto por la droga, otro tanto por la pasión que él despertaba en ella. Eso lo excito sobremanera, frotaba su miembro erecto sobre el vientre de Kagome, excitándolo aún más, besaba su cuello, por fin pudo sentir lo que eran tocar sus redondos y carnosos pechos, los estrujó, los besó, y los chupó a placer, dejando ligeras marcas en ellos, ella correspondía torpemente, calentándolo inconscientemente.

Inuyasha tocó todo el cuerpo de Kagome, su trasero lo apretaba, con ambas manos, levantándola ligeramente y provocando así presionar su pelvis aún más contra su ya lubricado miembro, esta mujer en sus brasos lo estaba volviendo loco. Aun no sabía bien el por qué Kagome le correspondía pues lo poco que la conocía, sabía perfectamente que ella no era así, pero no le importaba, no en ese momento.

Ayame por su parte, sí que estaba expectante, que estaría pasando allá adentro, estaba todo en aparente calma, y no quería entrar y arruinar lo que fortuitamente ocasionó. Pero se la jugaría. Decidió sigilosamente entrar y ver qué era lo que ahí acontecía. Lo que vio la dejó con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Su repentina acción, dio resultados, esos dos estaban haciendo el amor. Por lo que se decidió. Sacó su celular y tomó un par de fotografías, lamentaba el vapor, que si bien por un lado ocultaba su invasión en el lugar, por otro no daba la claridad que necesitaba en las imágenes. Pero lo que tenía, bastaba, se podía ver claramente a Inuyasha cargando a una Kagome, borrosa por el vapor, de las caderas y completamente desnudos. Salió de ahí mas que satisfecha, ahora que esos dos siguieran en lo suyo, ella vería el modo de usar su información.

Y tal y como Ayame los sorprendió así seguían, Inuyasha tomaba posesivamente el cuerpo de Kagome, acariciaba cuanto podía, estaba en la gloria, lo podía jurar, comenzaba a arrepentirse de la apuesta, pero ya vería que hacer.

Bajó a Kagome y dejó solo una pierna levantada apoyada en su cadera, y dirigió su miembro a la virginal entrada de ella. Lo frotó contra ella, ya no pudo más, la penetró fuertemente, de una sola vez, esa sensación, jamás la olvidaría, ignoraba por completo que ella era virgen, ahora lo sabía, ¡Dios, estaba deliciosa!, y no la había cuidado, la penetró sin consideración. Ella solo atinó a gritar fuertemente, ese dolor, jamás lo pensó tan grande, de cierto modo la trajo un poco a la realidad.

_ Ahhh… Kagomeeeh…_ gimió Inuyasha, no la dejaría, él la hizo mujer, y no la perdería, al diablo Miroku y la apuesta, estaba decidido, Kagome sería solo para él.

_ I-inu… ya…sha, yo… aaahhh_ gimió de igual manera Kagome, ya que Inuyasha comenzó un vaivén en su contra que le gustaba, ya que estaba un poco más consciente y sabía que estaba mal, pero creía amarlo, era su novio y en esta época es casi normal lo que ellos hacían.

Continuó Inuyasha envistiéndola cada vez con más pasión, más fuerte, a Kagome le dolía, pero lo soportaba, creía que así debía ser, pero a decir verdad Inuyasha no la estaba cuidando mucho, él estaba más que excitado y solo veía por él y su satisfacción.

Después de unos minutos de continuo placer para el chico, se sintió explotar, por lo que se retiró prontamente de ella, dejando sus fluidos justo en su cadera, eso no le gustó mucho, pero tuvo que hacerlo, después de cómo se dieron las cosas, si llegaba a embarazarla, Kagome quizá no se lo perdonaría, pues sabía que ella no estaba del todo consciente en ese momento, cosa que agradecía fuertemente, aunque no supo a causa de qué.

Tratando de regularizar su respiración ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos, Kagome besó tiernamente a Inuyasha en los labios, lo que descolocó al chico pues de cierto modo temía su reacción.

CONTINUARA…

**Santo Dios, este capitulo me quedó enorme, pero prometí lemón y ahí estuvo mi intento,,, . Espero les este gustando. Sasunaka Doki... lo siento, pero tenía que ser con inu, es parte de esta historia, pero vendrán más y ya no será él. Gracias por tus reviews... y a todos los que leen mi historia, gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

Tratando de regularizar su respiración ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos, Kagome besó tiernamente a Inuyasha en los labios, lo que descolocó al chico pues de cierto modo temía su reacción.

**-5-**

Inuyasha correspondió al beso de Kagome, lo había decidido, si se quedaría con ella, después de haberle hecho el amor, quería volver a hacérselo las veces que fueran necesarias, esta mujer, simplemente lo enloquecía.

_ Te amo Inuyasha…_ le dijo Kagome tiernamente al separarse solo un poco de sus labios.

Él no contestó, solo se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente contra él, también la quería, pero aún no era tiempo de decirlo.

Ella por su parte se sintió usada, pues le dijo que lo amaba, sí, quizás fue pronto, pero ella lo sintió y él solo se quedó callado… ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Ahora se sentía mal.

_ Bien creo que es hora de irnos_ le dijo Kagome, no quería verse como la tonta que era, al pretender una tierna sesión de besos y abrazos después de hacer el amor, como ella quería.

_ De acuerdo.._ tomó sus cosas y comenzó a vestirse. __"aunque, no sería mala idea"_, _sacó su celular e hizo lo que Ayame, le tomó una fotografía desnuda a Kagome,_ _"puedo tener todo… a Kagome y además ser libre de tediosas tareas"__, hecha esa gran tontería, terminó de vestirse y la esperó afuera.

Kagome salió completamente apenada, sintiéndose tonta, usada, lo peor de todo es que no sabía lo que se le venía encima…

_ Vámonos Kagome…_ le dijo Inuyasha tomándola por la espalda y guiándola a la salida…

_ Vamos…_ contestó cabizbaja y lo se fueron en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos…

Mientras en Kagome un mar de emociones trataban de tomar posesión de ella, pues acababa de perder su virginidad, no fue lo que ella o toda chica sueña, ella esperaba una linda cama, velas quizás, un pequeño tiempo previo de besos y tiernas caricias, cosas por el estilo, no lo obtuvo; pero tampoco se quejaba, pues creía amarlo… esa tonta sensación en su pecho, cada vez que él la veía, se lo hacía pensar… por otro lado, esa angustia de verse separada de su madre, como su tía pretendía, no la dejaba. Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía que nada de lo que hizo por mantener a su familia junta valió la pena, pues ella bien pudo pedirle ayuda desde antes, pero no lo hizo, pensando justamente en eso. __"Qué pensaría mamá si supiera lo que acabo de hacer?, significaría lo mismo para Inuyasha que para mí lo que hicimos?, por qué no dice nada?, se habrá arrepentido? Pensará que soy una chica fácil?..." _Pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza, sí, era mucha la presión.

Por otro lado Inuyasha,_ _"qué haré?, bueno después de todo no es tan grave, solo le mostraré a Miroku la foto, sin mostrar demasiado claro, nadie más que yo puede ver de esa manera a Kagome…"_ _volteaba a verla de reojo de vez en cuando, se preguntaba por qué no le dice nada. Él justo iba a decirle que la llevaría hasta su casa, cuando…

_ Inuyasha, aquí nos separamos, tengo cierta prisa…_ falso, solo no soportaba el incómodo silencio que se apoderó de ese momento.

_ No Kagome, yo te llevo_ le dijo viéndola fijamente, deteniéndola de los hombros, pues ella se disponía a darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

_ No, eso no es necesario… la verdad prefiero ir sola, tengo ciertas situaciones que quiero arreglar antes de llevarte a casa_ agachó la mirada mientras decía eso.

_ Nada puede ser tan malo…_ le dijo con un tono medio arrogante. Él definitivamente no sabía lo que a Kagome le ocurría. De ser así probablemente no le ocasionaría más problemas, como pensaba hacerlo.

_ Tú no tienes ni idea, de lo que me sucede en estos momentos!… Me voy yo sola, nos vemos mañana…_ le dijo alzando un poco la voz, y caminando en dirección a su hogar…

Inuyasha por su parte, se quedó parado viéndola partir, qué diablos se creía para hablarle de esa manera?, si, le gustaba, pero tampoco era que se dejará pisotear, si eso creía ella, estaba muy equivocada… Giró en dirección contraria, y caminó un tanto molesto por lo ocurrido, acaso él tendría la culpa?, no, que va, él por qué?, la mandó al diablo por hoy, ya mañana verían lo que pasaba.

Kagome tomó el camión que la llevaría cerca de su casa, pero se bajó mucho antes de llegar, la verdad quería estar el menor tiempo posible ahí… después del altercado con la que fue su tía favorita, claro, siendo la única que tenía… caminó despacio, pensando en por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella, no creía que fuese mala persona como para ser karma, entonces por qué a mí, por qué a nosotros… de pronto lo ocurrido con Inuyasha le vino a la mente, se volvió a ver en las duchas, completamente sudada por la pasión y el vapor del lugar, volvió a sentirlo acariciarla completamente, recorrer su cuerpo de manera casi desesperada, su entrepierna aún le dolía, suspiró varias veces, bueno al menos lo tenía a él… quizás no debió tratarlo como lo trato… bueno, ya mañana habría tiempo de hablar, por hoy, ya solo le quedaba enfrentar lo que pudiese ocurrir en casa. Apresuró su camino, pues ahí debía estar Sota, y por él lo haría, aguantaría lo que fuera, y no, definitivamente no permitiría que se llevaran a su madre a ninguna clínica. Ella solo esta dolida, pero va… vamos a salir adelante.

Una vez parada frente a la puerta de su casa, respiró hondo, quería armarse de valor y defender a su familia… __"que tonto suena eso"_ _pensó, pues su tía no era el enemigo, solo no estaba pensando bien las cosas, creía, sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta.

_ Buenas tardes Kagome, como te ha ido en el colegio?_ pregunto Tsukiomy, acercándose a recibirla, mientras se quitaba el delantal que traía puesto.

_ Bien, supongo…_ contestó cortante, quería hacerle saber que seguía oponiéndose a su tonta idea.

_ Me alegra oír eso… Kagome… sobre el asunto con tu madre, he estado investigando y… _ fue interrumpida bruscamente.

_ Tú hermana!, también es tu hermana!, no puedo creer que pienses hacerle lo que traes en mente._ le gritó, no pensaba permitírselo.

_ Vamos Kagome, esto es más que necesario, si queremos a Nahomi de vuelta…_ habló con voz queda, pues no pensaba tener otra fea discusión como la del día anterior.

_ Mi mamá no se ha ido a ningún lado, ella sigue aquí, está pasando un mal momento, pero eso es todo… TÚ eres la que la quiere mandar lejos_ habló fuerte, después bajó su tono de voz al decir lo siguiente _ por favor, también es tú familia… no le hagas eso…_ había perdido su postura, ya había comenzado a llorar.

_ Kagome, querida… _ la abrazó, por un momento recordó cuando ella era pequeña y la cargaba en brazos cuando corría a su encuentro, por qué le tocaba ahora hacer el papel de mala, frente a su querida sobrina. _ Kagome… yo… lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo, es por su bien, ya te darás cuenta…_ quiso fortalecer el abraso, pero Kagome se soltó bruscamente.

_ Estas muy equivocada si piensas siquiera que te lo voy a permitir…_ salió corriendo y subió las escaleras, en dirección al cuarto de su madre…

Entró en la habitación y lo que vio ahí le encogió el corazón… era su madre, acostada en la cama, pálida, conectada con una bolsa de suero, se veía fatal, ella, su madre, la veía sin siquiera verla, pues tenía la mirada perdida… suspiró.

_ Mamá… te encuentras mejor?_ preguntó. Pero esta ni siquiera reaccionó, era tan triste, su mamá parecía haberse rendido. _ mamita, tienes que salir adelante, debes luchar, no permitas que nos separen…_ le decía al borde del llanto, mientras tomaba su cara con ambas manos, intentando inútilmente que su madre la viera… inútil, seguía con la mirada perdida. Se levantó un tanto decepcionada de la situación. Cansada mentalmente y desesperada pues sentía que su opinión no importaba en nada. Salió de la habitación dando una última mirada a la que fue su siempre cariñosa madre, seguía igual.

Entró en su recamara, se dio un baño, se colocó un pequeño short blanco y una camiseta fresca para pasar la noche, ni siquiera se molestó en cenar. De pronto unos pequeños golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, era Sota… Dios, con todo lo ocurrido, ni siquiera saludó a su hermanito.

_ Pasa Sota, no te quedes ahí parado…_ le dijo una vez que su hermano asomaba el rostro por la puerta.

_ Hermana, como siguen las cosas?, de verdad se llevarán a mamá?_ preguntó angustiado el pequeño…

_ No lo sé Sota..._ no quería darle falsas esperanzas, pues si las cosas seguían mal, sería más duro el golpe _ pero debemos afrontar juntos lo que venga…_ le dijo viéndolo fijamente, mientras se acercaba para abrasarlo. Que falta les hacía ahora un abrazo a ambos hermanos.

_ Tengo miedo Kagome…_ confesó el niño, con voz quebrada.

_ Yo también Sota… yo también _ se sinceró la colegiala _ pero como te dije, vamos a estar juntos, siempre juntos…_ lo abrazo más fuerte. Después de un rato que permanecieron juntos lo llevó a su recamara y lo ayudó a preparar su cama, lo acompañó hasta que se quedó dormido y se fue a su habitación para también dormir, y encontrar fuerzas para seguir luchando.

El martes por la mañana lo mismo, Kagome llevo a su hermanito al colegio, de cierto modo, quería que su tía entendiera que ella no era necesaria, que se fuera con sus ridículas ideas.

Una vez en la preparatoria, se dirigió al salón, las cosas seguían como siempre, sus amigos hablándole, ella con su cara de felicidad, no demostraba lo que traía a cuestas… llegó al salón y justo antes de entrar sintió como era alzada por los aires desde la cintura. Una vez abajo giró y vio de frente a la persona que le provocó el gran susto.

_ Hola preciosa!_ le dijo un chico moreno de pelo negro atado en una larga coleta.

_ Koga!... que gusto que estés de regreso…_ y lo abrazó efusivamente.

_ Vaya, que escándalo… ni que fuera la gran cosa…_ se escuchó una voz un tanto molesta, antes de que Koga pudiera contestar.

_ Y a ti qué diablos te importa, Bankotsu_ contestó Koga fastidiado, pues ese sujeto nunca le cayó bien.

_ A mí?, en nada en lo absoluto, solo que no es grato escuchar semejantes gritos casi en mis oídos_ dijo viendo fijamente a Kagome, pues ella había hecho tal cosa.

_ Como sea_ dijo Kagome simplemente, ignorando el mal humor del chico de larga trenza. El escuchado esto entró a su salón, pues no le interesaba ser testigo de dicha escena.

_ Me da tanto gusto que estés de regresó, cómo te fue?_ preguntó mientras observaba emocionada a su amigo.

_ De lo mejor hermosa, ganamos el primer lugar a nivel institución, y yo gané el primero en los 500 metros._ dijo orgulloso y con una sonrisa cautivante.

_ Me alegro tanto por ti, felicidades, te esfuerzas demasiado y te lo mereces_ lo abrazó felicitándolo.

Justo en ese momento caminaba un muy enojado Inuyasha por el pasillo, siguiendo al sujeto que instantes atrás pasó corriendo a su lado y casi lo tira, y ni siquiera se dignó a voltear a verlo, el mismo sujeto que ahora tenía en brazos a su novia. Él había presenciado toda la escenita, molesto, permaneció viendo que era lo que esos dos harían. Una vez que decidió que había visto suficiente, optó por hacer acto de presencia, pues no iba a permitir que siguieran así de juntos, __"ese debe ser el tal Koga…"__ recordó que Miroku le había mencionado que un tipo pretendía a Kagome.

_ Hola mi amor…_ le dijo una vez que Kagome soltaba a Koga. _No nos presentas?_ le dio un beso en los labios. Koga casi se infarta.

_ Mi amor?_ dijo en tono soberbio y haciendo un gesto con la boca de total desagrado, esperaba haber entendido mal. _ Que quiere decir con eso este tipo Kagome?_ preguntó molesto.

_ Ah, bueno… es que si, mira... Koga… él es…_ estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué, mejor dicho si lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que Koga sentía algo por ella, aunque no podía corresponderle, por dos cosas, una, Ayame y otra, la más importante, ella lo veía como un muy buen amigo, por lo mismo le dolía lastimarlo.

_ SU novio_ recalcó Inuyasha, orgulloso del título. Mirándolo de forma altanera, debía dejarle muy en claro, qué él no tenía nada que hacer ahí; ni ahora, ni nunca.

_ Novio?... Kagome quieres explicarme que significa esto?_ dijo muy dolido y confundido el joven ojiazul, viendo el brazo del peliplata rodear la cintura de la colegiala dueña de sus suspiros.

_ No es más que obvio, sarnoso?... Kagome y yo somos novios desde el viernes, ella me aceptó, algún problema con ello?_ volvió a contestar prepotentemente Inuyasha, que no dejaba explicar a Kagome las cosas con mejores palabras, mientras ella lo veía incrédula, pues creía que no tenía por qué ser tan duro con el joven frente a ellos.

_ No estoy hablando contigo imbécil…_ habló casi gritando, llamando así la atención de los jóvenes a ambos lados del pasillo… _ quieres explicarme por qué Kagome?_ suplicó, pues vio a Kagome tensarse al momento que alzo la voz para gritarle a Inuyasha, el cual solo reía sínicamente, contento de lograr su cometido al hacerle ver quién es quién.

_ Creo que debemos hablar, solos Koga_ dijo Kagome viendo de mala manera a Inuyasha, el cual solo volteó el rostro. _ disculpa_ y se fue de la mano del chico que tan contento la había saludado, sin voltear a ver a Inuyasha. Este ofendido entró al salón.

_ Vaya, Kagome sí que sabe levantar pasiones_ comentó divertida Sara, que al igual que todos sus compañeros vieron y escucharon todo. Mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Bankotsu, que se encontraba sentado ya en su lugar. Buscándolo por primera vez en el día, y juraba no iba a ser la última, no iba a descansar hasta hacerlo volver con ella.

_ Quieres soltarme…_ le dijo fastidiado, al momento de levantarse, de verdad esa situación lo hartaba, de seguir así, mínimo, iba a pedir que lo cambiaran de grupo _... de qué forma tengo que decirte que no quiero NADA contigo?_ alzó la voz, quizá se avergonzaría al ser humillada frente a sus compañeros.

_ De ninguna manera… yo voy a seguir insistiendo…_ dijo melosamente la chica, intentando acercarse a él. Quién harto se retiró del salón. Y sin querer, se encontró en el pasillo de los talleres a una Kagome tomando la cara de Koga y mirándolo tiernamente… dicha situación solo lo hizo rodar los ojos aún más fastidiado, algo había en esos dos que no le gustaba, y decidió seguir su camino, dejándolos con su "tierna" escena.

_ Koga, mírame por favor_ pidió Kagome _ yo no quería que te enteraras así de las cosas…_ dijo bajando la mirada.

_ Por qué Kagome?, yo te he pedido una oportunidad por meses, siempre te esperé, y ahora viene ese imbécil, de la nada, y en seguida lo aceptas…_ le dijo alzando los ojos y fijarlos en los chocolates de la chica _ acaso… todo eso de no tener novios solo era por no aceptarme a mí? _ preguntó realmente dolido, pues era lo que pensaba.

_ NO!, no… no se te ocurra pensar eso_ dijo prontamente, le dolía que creyera tal cosa. _ Koga, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, como un amigo, siempre te lo dije, yo nunca te mentí, y lo de no tener novio, era una idea muy arraigada que tenía…_ la interrumpió.

_ Claro, muy arraigada_ habló sacando un poco el coraje y decepción que estaba sintiendo.

_ De verdad me duele que me hables así…_ bajó la mirada _ yo no te mentí, es solo que él… bueno, ni yo sé bien como pasó, pero creo que… me enamoré de él…_ dijo esto último muy débilmente.

_ Eso no puede ser así Kagome_ le dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos y obligándola a mirarlo _ te estas equivocando, no se puede amar a las personas, así, de un día para otro_ su tono fue suave, presentía que iba a sufrir. Y no estaba equivocado.

_ Koga…_ intentó decir algo más…

_ Shhh… no es necesario, solo espero de verdad, que no te vayas a arrepentir_ besó su frente _ eso me dolería mucho Kagome_ y la abrazó protectoramente mientras él permanecía recargado en la pared.

Justo en ese momento pasó lo peor que podía pasar… Ayame llegaba algo tarde a clase, y precisamente cuando ellos estaban abrazados. Y digo que fue lo peor, porque ella aún no estaba segura de qué hacer con el material que tenía en su poder, pero la rabia y los celos no fueron buenos consejeros. Lo decidió, Kagome pagaría por estar en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

Mientras tanto en 3-E, el salón de Kagome, Inuyasha se encontraba en el lado que por el momento era el más solitario del salón, hasta al cual llamó a Miroku con un pequeño silbido.

_ Que ocurre galán_ se burló el joven mientras se acercaba a un Inuyasha muy sospechoso.

_ Observa…_ y le enseño algo en el celular.

_ No puede ser… de donde sacaste esta foto?_ preguntó queriendo quitarle el celular de las manos para mirarla con todo detalle. Cosa que Inuyasha jamás permitiría.

_ Pues como entenderás, significa que tienes dobles tareas…_ dijo mientras sonreía triunfante y orgulloso.

_ Eso quiere decir… que tú… tú y…_ no lo podía creer… _ no pensé que Kagome fuese…_ un golpe lo cayó.

_ Ni se te ocurra hablar mal de ella… te lo digo solo para que no dudes de mí, cumplas tu parte del trato, nadie se puede enterar de esto…_ lo amenazó, pues ahora que Kagome era su novia, no la iba a permitir que se hablara mal de ella.

_ ok, ok, yo solo decía_ dijo nervioso Miroku.

_ Hasta aquí llegamos con esto, lo que pase de ahora en adelante no le importa a nadie_ afirmó Inuyasha, mientras la observaba entrar al salón, siguiendo a Koga aún tomados de la mano.

_ Escúchame bien animal, si la lastimas, o la haces llorar, date por muerto_ amenazó Koga una vez frente al peliplata.

_ Keh, pretendes que te tenga miedo?_ preguntó burlón, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Kagome de la otra mano y la acercaba a él, obligándola a soltar a Koga, y así una vez más, demostrarle, a quién eligió.

_ No pretendo nada, solo que te quede bien claro…_ mencionó el ojiazul, parándose peligrosamente cerca del peliplata y mirarlo retadoramente a los ojos. _... ella vale muchísimo más que cualquiera que hayas conocido_ le aseguró. Mientras Inuyasha lo miraba burlón, pues se imaginaba lo que al chico le dolía aceptar los hechos.

Kagome por su parte, los separaba colocándose en medio de ambos y trató de calmar los ánimos, agradeciéndole a Koga el hecho de preocuparse tanto por ella y afirmándole que no era necesario. Que estaría bien, pues confiaba en inuyasha.

Todo esto ocurría bajo la mirada celosa de Ayame, quien solo se preguntaba por qué demonios dejo pasar el tiempo y no actuó inmediatamente con lo que pensaba, de esa manera seguro no se estarían enfrentando por "esa". Un error que no se perdonaba, pues odiaba ver a su Koga siquiera mirar a Kagome.

_ Sabes si ocurre algo entre kagome e inuyasha?_ preguntó curiosa Tsubaki, mientras se acercaba por detrás a Ayame, y la tomaba por los hombros, pues esa bien parecía una escena de celos hecha por Koga.

_ No tengo idea_ contestó cortante mientras se volteaba, pues odiaba lo que veía.

_ Hum… pues no cabe duda, por algo Kagome es nuestra amiga…_ dijo simplemente, mientras se encogía de hombros _ … trae idiota a más de dos_ mencionó tal cosa, pues consideraba a su grupo de amigas como las "mejores" y sólo ellas podían levantar tales pasiones, a su criterio, pero lo único que logró con su comentario fue hacer más que rabiar a Ayame, que se levantó molesta de su lugar tomando sus cosas y se fue del salón. Dejándola un tanto confundida, aunque después la ignoró para ponerse a platicar con alguien más, pues su profesor aún no llegaba.

Pasados los minutos y ya cada alumno en su respectivo lugar comenzaron las clases…

Mientras tanto, una vez en su casa, Ayame se dedicaba con una sonrisa a imprimir el boleto que la llevaría a la felicidad a lado de su querido Koga… de eso estaba segura… __"ahora sí Kagome, prepárate, porque ya me aguanté bastante el hecho de soportarte como parte central del grupo y peor aún de Koga"__ .

CONTINUARA...

**Hasta aqui, por hoy... espero les esre gustando, gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer, y en especial a Sasunaka Doki, gracias por el ánimo. XD HASTA MAÑANA !**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

Mientras tanto, una vez en su casa Ayame se dedicaba con una sonrisa a imprimir el boleto que la llevaría a la felicidad a lado de su querido Koga… de eso estaba segura… __"ahora sí Kagome, prepárate, porque ya me aguanté bastante el hecho de soportarte como parte del grupo y peor aún, de Koga"__ .

**-6-**

Las clases transcurrían con aparente normalidad, la última clase antes del descanso era la de Química, que impartía el profesor Naraku Ikeda, la mirada que últimamente les daba tanto a Tsubaki como Kagome, le incomodaba mucho a esta última, pues Tsubaki, creía normal el hecho de atraer a los hombres por ser tan atractiva, incluso a los profesores, pues el uniforme, con esa pequeña falda azul marino, hacía notoria las piernas largas y torneadas de ambas alumnas y esa blusa blanca, ajustada a su delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo y sin contar la corbata del mismo color que la falda que les daba un toque sofisticado, por eso no era de extrañarse que las vieran de esa forma, aunque no entendía por qué a Kagome tuviera que molestarle, cuando se lo dijo, solo se rió de ella y le comentó que lo disfrutara, cuantas chicas no matarían por tener tantas miradas encima, y ellas se las merecían, no por nada eran hermosas. Tal actitud de la chica empezaba a molestar a Kagome, pues si bien era su amiga, ella no disfrutaba que la estuvieran mirando tan descaradamente, y menos un profesor.

_ Sigues con lo mismo Kagome?, supéralo, mira, él es solo un viejo, jamás podrá tenernos y lo sabe_ le dijo discretamente Tsubaki un tanto harta de los comentarios de Kagome.

_ No entiendo cómo puede darte lo mismo…_ dijo indignada, pues le resultaba incómodo.

_ Señorita Higurashi, tiene algo que comentarnos?_ preguntó de pronto el profesor

_ No, lo siento profesor…_ habló rápido, pues la asustó. Generando así las risas de sus compañeros.

_ Cállense, de lo contrario no saldrán al almuerzo, y usted señorita Higurashi, va a tener que hacer un trabajo extra para que aprenda a guardar silencio._ sentenció el profesor mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa de lado.

_ Pero…_ quiso reclamar.

_ Pero?... aún tiene inconveniente, agradezca que no la saco de mi clase el resto del semestre y se va a extraordinario automáticamente._ la calló.

_ Lo siento_ " uyyy… y este qué diablos se cree, ni que fuera para tanto, ¡diablos! con lo que batallo con esta clase y ahora con esto , este no es mi día… definitivamente."__ pensó demasiado molesta.

_ Me esperará después del timbre para indicarle que es lo que tiene que hacer y del tiempo que dispone para entregar el trabajo. Se giró para continuar la clase.

_ Vaya, en la que te metiste…_ se burló Tsubaki.

_ Ya cállate, el castigo también debió ser para ti…_ respingó molesta en voz baja y suspiró resignada.

Una vez finalizada la clase, todos los alumnos salieron del salón excepto claro Kagome, que permaneció ahí esperando la hoja donde le indicaba el profesor exactamente que tenía que hacer…

_ Es para el lunes?_ preguntó Kagome incrédula, mirando dicha hoja en su mano, pues era demasiado para menos de una semana.

_ Así es, ahora retírese_ respondió prepotente el profesor.

_ Con su permiso_ se dispuso a abandonar el salón, siendo examinada detenidamente por la mirada un tanto pervertida del catedrático.

_ Y bien?, cómo te fue?_ preguntó inuyasha, quien la esperaba un salón adelante, al momento que la abrazaba por la cintura y llevaba su boca directo a la de ella.

_ Mal, supongo_ le dijo aceptando el beso que su novio sugería.

_ Bueno, vayamos a comer y luego vemos que fue lo que te dejó_ le dijo sonriéndole comprensivamente.

Fueron a la cafetería donde se unieron al grupo de amigas de Kagome, quienes la felicitaban por su por fin, primer novio... en especial Eri, que era amiga de ella desde la secundaria, aunque ahora estaban en salones distintos seguía siendo de las más cercanas a la azabache dentro del grupo.

_ Me da tanto gusto por ti, Kag_ la abrazó Eri, ella una chica un poco más bajita que Kagome, pero igual muy guapa, de cabello corto hasta los hombros, castaño claro, ahora lucia unos lindos rayos rubios decorando su cabellera, era delgada pero de caderas grandes y busto pequeño, lo que la hacía del gusto de muchos chicos. Aunque ella prefería secretamente a Houyo, que no era bien visto por las otras jovencitas por ser un "ratón de biblioteca", según la misma Yura, a la única que se lo había mencionado pues estaban los tres en el mismo grupo.

_ Gracias Eri… esto me apena un poco…_ decía rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

_ Pero no tiene por qué a todas nos da gusto, verdad chicas?_ preguntó de nueva cuenta Eri.

_ Claro que si!_ contestaron las tres restantes, de manera sonriente. No se percataban de la ausencia de Ayame.

_ Bien, pues yo me llevó a mi novia, necesitamos algo de privacidad, me entienden verdad?_ dijo Inuyasha jalando a Kagome de la mano.

_ Claro vayan tranquilos_ dijo guiñándole un ojo Yura, que le daba gusto ver a su amiga con tan lindo chico, aunque le hubiera gustado para ella, pues tenía un hermoso cabello.

Ellos se retiraron a una mesa aparte, del lado de enfrente, pues según los reglamentos de los mismos estudiantes, las mesas de enfrente de la cafetería solo podían ser usadas por los deportistas o populares de la escuela, mientras que la parte central era para la clase "media" con tendencia a subir a los primeros lugares, y en las orillas ubicaban a los intelectuales o nerds según ellas. En la parte de atrás era un espacio que generalmente ocupaban los "inadaptados" o rebeldes a los cuales ellas preferían ignorar, por no poder congeniar absolutamente en nada, aunque tampoco se podían meter con ellos. Justo ese era el lugar que ocupaban Sango junto a Bankotsu y sus amigos, cuando decidían comer en la cafetería. Hoy no era el caso.

Kagome e Inuyasha platicaron de temas triviales… de la tarea que le había encargado Naraku, la cual Inuyasha se ofreció a hacerle, pues a él si se le daba esa materia… de qué él, pensaba en tener una relación seria con ella, pues eso quería, cosa que emocionó a Kagome, pues desde lo que ocurrió ayer en las duchas creyó que él la dejaría pues sintió cierto rechazo del ojidorado, ahora eso quedaba atrás…

Pasó el día completo, sin ningún inconveniente aparentemente, los alumnos salían corriendo hartos del día escolar, mientras Kagome e Inuyasha se despedían de un dulce beso en la boca a las afueras del colegio. Koga acostumbraba a acompañar a Kagome cerca de su casa, pero una vez con novio, eso debió cambiar, por lo que se marchó, solo y sin decir nada.

Kagome se fue rumbo a casa de manera apresurada, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento…

Bankotsu llevó a Sango en su coche hasta su casa, pues le quedaba de camino a la suya, una vez ahí decidió permanecer un momento, pues se le hizo raro ver un auto, que más bien parecía una patrulla por las rejas que tenía, afuera de la casa de Kagome.

_ Y bien vas a pasar o qué?_ preguntó fastidiada Sango, pues hoy tuvo un día muy tedioso, pues la "estúpida de Sara" como ella le decía, la molestaba constantemente pues creía que había algo entre ella y Bankotsu.

_ Eh?, si claro…_ dijo, pero al momento de pretender entrar, pudo ver a una Kagome aparentemente furiosa entrar corriendo a su casa.

_ Me quieres explicar que es lo que está pasando?_ escuchó los gritos de Kagome, prácticamente estaba histérica. No alcanzó a entender que le contestaban, solo la oía a ella, puesto que gritaba.

_ NO!, tú no nos puedes hacer esto!_ volvió a gritar, esta vez su voz se escuchaba al borde del llanto, cosa que despertó aún más el interés del joven de larga trenza, pues al parecer la siempre feliz Kagome, tenía una vida bastante difícil, contrario a lo que todos, incluyéndolo creían.

_ Lo siento cariño, pero es necesario_ ahora vio a una mujer joven, pero mayor que ellos decirle a Kagome, que abrazaba a la que creía era su madre, pues su parecido era mucho.

_ No, no por favor…_ esta vez Kagome suplicaba, derramando gruesas lágrimas, _ Sota no puede ver esto_ decía volteando a la casa a la cual al parecer ni siquiera había entrado.

_ Él no está Kagome, lo mandé a casa de su compañerita, quería evitarle esto, y a ti también, por favor no lo hagas más difícil…_ suplicó la mujer a la colegiala.

_ Tú eres la que me haces difícil mi vida!, estábamos bien antes de ti, no voy a dejar que se lleven a mi mamá…_ gritó con la voz quebrada por el llanto que no dejaba de caer…

__"Kagome…"_ _pensó el moreno, estaba impresionado, jamás creyó verla así, desesperada, al borde de una crisis de nervios… No sabía si acercarse.

_ Suéltenla, no, no, no se la lleven!_ gritaba ella, a un par de hombres que se llevaban a su madre.

_ Por favor señorita, déjenos cumplir con nuestro trabajo…_ pidió uno de los hombres mientras sujetaba fuerte de los hombros a Kagome, para alejarla de su madre.

_ Suélteme, no, no me toque_ forcejeó con el tipo hasta que se soltó, corrió y abrazó a su mamá que intentaban subir al coche. _ Mamá, mamá, no mamita, no…_ gritó al momento de alcanzarla.

_ Kagome, ayúdame, no me quiero ir de la casa, yo no estoy enferma… tú lo sabes_ definitivamente la madre no ayudaba al ánimo de la joven. Pues estaba desesperada, no quería irse. No entendía que era lo mejor.

_ No mamá, yo que hago?_ le preguntó llorando amargamente pues no veía como poder ayudarla, ya la tenían dentro del auto.

_ Kagomeee!_ gritó la madre desgarrando a la joven, mientras era sujeta por el tipo del cual segundos antes se había escapado, su tía por su parte subía al auto con la madre de Kagome.

_ Suélteme le digo, por favoooor…_ pidió llorando, ya completamente agotada. El sujeto solo la soltó cuando estuvo el auto en movimiento, dejándola sola, viendo como no pudo hacer absolutamente nada por ayudar a su madre, mientras él se retiraba en un segundo coche.

Al mismo tiempo, Bankotsu se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, le dolió lo que vio, nunca se imaginó que se podía cargar con tanto dolor y no demostrarlo, al contrario, sonreír tan naturalmente como solía hacerlo la chica a la que ahora veía completamente derrotada, tirada de rodillas sobre el pavimento, y llorando desde el fondo de su alma, sacando un dolor con el que seguramente no podría cargar ella sola.

_ Kagome?…_ habló el joven, arrodillándose junto a la chica, apoyando la mano en su hombro en un intento por demostrarle su apoyo. La vio levantarse rápidamente e intentar seguir los mencionados autos, que ya debían ir muy retirados.

Corrió tras ella, pues estaba muy mal, y ni siquiera le importaba correr a media calle arriesgándose así a sufrir un accidente. Una vez que la alcanzó, la tomó fuertemente del brazo, para frenar su desesperada carrera.

_ Kagome, tienes que volver a tu casa…_ hablo tiernamente el ojiazul, viéndola de la misma manera, de cierto modo pudo sentir su dolor.

_ Yo… yo… no pude hacer nada, no entiendes?_ y alzó su voz y su rostro permitiéndole ver la magnitud de su sufrimiento. Eso impactó al chico, nunca, jamás, se pudo siquiera imaginar ver así a Kagome. La alegre Kagome.

_ Entiendo, pero por el momento ya no se puede hacer nada… anda vamos_ y le rodeó la espalda con su brazo, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó la dirección a casa.

Kagome se dejó guiar, no quería estar sola. Aun no caía en cuenta que era el mismo Bankotsu el que estaba con ella en ese momento. Una vez que llegaron, él levantó la mochila de Kagome, la cual había dejado tirada en el suelo, se encaminaron a la puerta, sin dejar de abrazarla y entraron a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

_ Siéntate aquí, y no se te ocurra volver a salir_ le ordenó con voz calmada. Caminó en busca de la cocina y le sirvió un vaso con agua para que se calmara. _ tómatela, seguro te cae bien_ le ofreció amablemente.

Ella solo tomo el vaso, sin voltear siquiera a verlo, tenía la mirada pérdida, fija en la mesa de centro que se encontraba justo frente de ella.

_ Kagome, creo que necesitas hablar al respecto, esto te puede dañar si te lo callas…_ le dijo el chico, pues de verdad estaba preocupado por ella, aunque esa no era su naturaleza, él siempre fue tan desinteresado en los problemas ajenos, como ese, el de ella. Pero algo no lo dejaría ir tranquilo dejándola así, y sola. _ kagome?..._ volvió a llamarla, tenía la sensación de que estaría ahí un buen rato.

Se dedicó a observarla cuidadosamente sentado a un lado de ella, ambos chicos mantenían apoyados sus brazos en sus rodillas, ella tenía su cabeza un tanto inclinada y el vaso de agua intacto en sus manos, él la miraba, __"siempre fue así de linda?... pero qué diablos estoy pensando"_._

Ella colocó casi inconscientemente el vaso de agua sobre la mesa del frente, se levantó, sorprendiendo así a Bankotsu, pues no dijo nada y su semblante seguía siendo el mismo… se encaminó hacia la escalera y comenzó a subirla hasta llegar a su habitación. Él haciendo caso a sus impulsos la siguió mientras intentaba hacerla reaccionar_ _"algo anda muy mal"__

_ Kagome, me escuchas?... kagome…_ decía mientras sujetaba la mano de la colegiala, la cual abría la puerta de su habitación con un semblante completamente apagado.

_ Quiero estar sola, por favor_ dijo en un sollozo apenas audible, soltándose del frágil agarre del chico.

_ No puedes estar sola en estos momentos…_ no quería decirle que era peligroso para ella, pues no quería enfurecerla. _ No hay nadie en casa?_ preguntó

_ No… acaban de desintegrar mi familia_ y nuevamente las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

__ "Kagome… que se supone que debo hacer"_ _pensaba el chico mientras veía tristemente, como ésta se sentaba derrotada en la cama. _ bien, pues yo estaré contigo hasta que alguien llegue_ le anunció su decisión, aún no comprendía porqué esa necesidad de permanecer a su lado. Tal vez sería el verla en ese estado tan deplorable, que era todo lo contrario, a lo que ella es, quién sabe.

Se acercó a paso lento pero decidido hacia ella, y se sentó a su lado, pudo sentir el calor corporal de la joven, pues estaban demasiado cerca, cosa que a ninguno de los dos parecía incomodarle. Al contrario a Kagome le parecía muy agradable sentir el calor de alguien en esos instantes, cuanto necesitaba un abrazo en ese momento. Suspiró melancólicamente.

Y como si adivinara sus pensamientos Bankotsu la abrazó protectoramente, solo subió un poco su pierna doblada en la cama, para poder girarse al lado de Kagome, y lo hizo, siguió ese impulso que le decía que la abrazara, atrajo su cuerpo hacia el propio, Kagome por su parte al sentirse aprisionada en el pecho del moreno frente a ella, colocó sus manos en él, lo sintió, era tan reconfortante ese abrazo, nunca ninguno le había parecido igual, debe ser porque de verdad necesitaba sentirlo, eso creyó.

Cómo puede un simple abrazo mitigar el dolor tan grande de un corazón que sufre?, Kagome no lo entendía, pero se aferró a la camisa escolar del moreno a su lado, él le brindaba apoyo, calor, comprensión, incluso pudo sentir ternura en ese abrazo, todo lo que necesitaba. Seguía derramando lágrimas, las cuales al resbalar por sus mejillas se perdían en la ropa del ojiazul.

Este por su parte, al sentirla indefensa en sus brazos, la atrajo aún más, fortaleciendo el abrazo, acariciando su largo cabello azabache, sintiendo el cálido aliento de la chica sobre su pecho, al dejar libres sus sollozos intentando calmarse. Se sentía tan bien, solo lamentaba la situación que los tenía ahí. Cómo sería poder abrazarla libremente? Sin que estuviese pasando por ese mal momento… así, como el imbécil de Inuyasha podía darse el lujo de hacer, pues ya lo sabía su novio… lo molestó tanto siquiera recordarlo, pues muy en el fondo Kagome le atraía, ahora lo aceptaba, al sentirla tan cerca, tan desprotegida, tan… tan necesitada de alguien… él deseaba ser ese alguien.

_ Te sientes mejor?_ le preguntó al notar que disminuían los sollozos, pero aún mantenía el abrazo, ahora apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica, la cual a estas alturas ya le rodeaba la espalda con sus brazos.

_ Eh?... si, yo… yo, gracias_ le dijo abrazándolo aún más fuerte, pero al instante cayo en la cuenta de con quién estaba. Lo soltó repentinamente.

_ Ocurre algo malo?_ le preguntó extrañado por su comportamiento.

_ Creo que debemos bajar, tengo que esperar a Sota o a Tsukiomi, ella me debe de informar a dónde se llevó a mamá_ comentó poniéndose de pie, y viéndolo con una mirada casi sin emoción.

_ Claro, quieres hablar al respecto…?_ preguntó por cortesía.

_ No creo que te interesen mis problemas, no somos amigos…_ dijo fríamente, logrando molestar al chico, pero de cierta forma la entendía. Desde cuando era así de comprensivo?

_ No, no somos amigos y dudo que lleguemos a serlo._ aceptó de igual manera._ pero en estos momentos, de verdad creo que necesitas hablar…_ cómo le decía que estaba ahí para ella, por ella?

_ No tienes que hacer esto, de verdad, sé bien que no soy de tu agrado, y no quiero la lástima de nadie_ se detuvo ya estaban en el primer piso, lo vio fijamente mientras agregaba _ nunca la he necesitado_

_ De eso no estoy tan seguro…_ la miró fijamente a los ojos _ en situaciones similares todos necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado_ diablos, odio como sonó eso.

_ Y me lo dices tú, el señor "yo lo puedo todo"_ sonrió Kagome por el comentario anteriormente soltado por el chico.

_ Pues sí, tu pareces ser la señorita "el mundo es bello" y mírate ahora…_ le dijo secamente y viéndola un tanto despectivo, no toleraba que se burlaran de él.

Kagome bajo la mirada, ese chico es muy cambiante, pensaba, aunque tal vez no debió tratarlo así, pues él estaba con ella sin que siquiera se lo hubiese pedido. Y en verdad lo que decía era cierto, necesitaba desahogarse, pero con él?... y por qué no?

_ Creo que tienes razón_ le dijo sin voltear a verlo, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, siendo seguida de cerca por el joven de larga trenza y hermosos ojos turquesa.

_ Oye… yo, no quise hacerte sentir mal…_ le dijo un poco preocupado, pues no lo había vuelto a mirar a los ojos, y ahora se retiraba de su presencia.

_ No fuiste tú… es todo esto_ alzo los brazos señalando el ambiente. Suspiró cansada.

_ Era tú mamá a la que se llevaban?_ preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

_ Lo es._ dijo secamente _pero no tenían por qué apartarla de nuestro lado, ella nos necesita_ contestó más de lo que deseaba.

_Ya veo, y que piensas hacer?... digo no se bien que le ocurra, pero si está enferma quizá necesita atención especial_ le dijo recordando que Sango le comentó que algo ocurría con su madre el día que ellos la vieron siendo trasladada en una ambulancia.

_ Ella no está enferma!_ gritó Kagome harta de escuchar lo mismo _sólo necesita tiempo…_ bajó el tono de su voz, y sus ojos amenazaban con seguir llorando. Al tiempo que se sentaba en la sala.

_ De acuerdo, tú debes de saber mejor que yo lo que le ocurre…_ dijo el chico cansado, pues no quería discutir, mientras apoyaba ambos brazos en sus rodillas, y volteaba su rostro para poder verla, puesto que también se sentó en el sillón justo a un lado de ella. Quién se limitó a asentir en silencio cabizbaja.

_ Gracias por todo Bankotsu…_ le dijo de la nada, sorprendiendo al moreno.

_ No tienes nada que agradecer, y si lo dices para que me vaya… ya te lo dije, no voy a dejarte sola, me marcharé hasta que alguien más se quede contigo…_ le dijo frescamente, levantándose del sillón y caminando en dirección a un mueble que exhibía fotografías familiares. Las observó curioso, pudo observar lo que antes era la familia completa de la chica.

_ En ese tiempo fuimos felices…_ le dijo tristemente acercándose a él, y observando la misma foto que tenía la atención del chico. En dicha imagen se apreciaba perfectamente a ambos padres de la joven abrazados, sonriendo, y con sus dos hijos acompañándolos, al parecer sería unos años atrás pues Kagome parecía apenas entrar a la adolescencia. _...si tan solo… tan solo las cosas hubiesen seguido así… na-nada de esto… estuviera pasando…_ dejó libre algunas lágrimas y un nudo se apodero de su garganta…

Bankotsu giró completamente su cuerpo, quedando así de frente a la azabache, que en esos momentos se encontraba con una mano cubriendo parte de su rostro, y con los ojos cerrados.

_ Ya no llores Kagome…_ le dijo mirándola tiernamente, al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos en el rostro de la joven, esta al sentirlo, bajó la mano de su rostro, húmedo por las lágrimas. _tú no eres así… al menos no delante de nadie…_ continuo diciendo, mientras bajaba su rostro a la altura del de ella.

_ Yo… Bankotsu, yo…_ volvió de derramar lágrimas, ¿por qué el verlo tratarla de esa forma le resultaba extremadamente conmovedor?... _no puedo, yo ya no quiero llorar… pero…_ en ese momento de nueva cuenta se sintió envuelta entre los fuertes brazos del ojiazul. _ Gracias p-por todo_ se aferró a su espalda.

_ Kagome…_ la nombró, separándose un poco de ese abrazo, ella alzo la cabeza, pues esperaba un comentario del chico… el cual la veía con un brillo especial en sus ojos turquesa, kagome nunca se había dado cuenta que era tan atractivo. Pero como verlo de esa forma, si era el novio de Sara, una de sus mejores amigas, y al parecer ella aún sentía algo por él. _kagome…_ volvió a nombrarla, mientras acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja a forma de caricia, y acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Kagome empezó a entender que estaba pasando… Bankotsu la iba a besar… __"pero esto no puede ser…"_ _pensaó kagome, __"Sara"__, mientras el chico acortaba la distancia entre sus labios, ella no podía moverse… no podía, o no quería?, estaba ligeramente sonrojada…

_ Hermana…_ se escuchó un grito y el sonido que hizo la puerta al ser azotada. Provocando así que ambos jóvenes se separaran súbitamente, ambos apenados por la situación…

CONTINUARA…

**Caray, ese Sota, a que me recuerda?... jajaja, bueno espero que les haya gustado, a partir de aquí, estarán un poco más tiempo juntos nuestros protagonistas :3 GRACIAS POR LEER! Gracias Sasunaka doki, por el seguimiento.**

**También voy a seguir actualizando, pero no tan seguido, puesto que quiero dedicarle más tiempo para tratar que quede de lo mejor :3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PARA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**_

_Hermana…_ se escuchó un grito y el sonido que hizo la puerta al ser azotada. Provocando así que ambos jóvenes se separaran súbitamente, ambos apenados por la situación…

-7-

_ Oh, lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?_ pregunto algo apenado Sota

_ N-no, ¿qué pudiste haber interrumpido?_ dijo algo nerviosa Kagome

_ Pues parecía que ustedes… se iban a… ¿eres el novio de mi hermana?_ preguntó pícaramente al ojiazul.

_ Eh, n-no, no lo soy, de hecho ya me iba, nos vemos Kagome_ se despidió rápidamente y se fue de ahí. Sí, si deseaba besarla. _¡Diablos, estúpido mocoso!_ XD

_Mmm… Pues parece buena persona… ¿te gusta?_ la miró divertido. Sota aún no sabía lo de su madre…

_ Pe-pero q-que cosas dices Sota!, no, claro que no me gusta, él fue novio de una amiga…_ dijo nerviosa y medio sonrojada.

_ ¿Y eso qué Kag?, fue, ya no… además… te miraba de una forma bastante peculiar…_ dijo el niño, generando cierta curiosidad en ella, que por un momento olvidó el por qué estaba en su casa.

_ ¿Ah sí, y… cómo?..._ reaccionó sacudiendo su cabeza _digo, eso no importa… Sota tenemos que hablar…_ cambio el tema, su semblante y el tono de su voz… Le contó todo lo ocurrido y que ahora tendrían que esperar a ver qué es lo que va a ocurrir con su madre. Por unos momentos ambos lloraron, pero al final, decidieron darle tiempo al tiempo y ver como resultaban las cosas con su madre.

Cenaron, Hitomiko aún no llegaba, pero a Kagome poco le importó, ambos hermanos se despidieron, y cada uno se dispuso a preparar sus cosas para el siguiente día. Kagome estaba agotada, triste, pero tenía que ser fuerte, lo peor había pasado. Eso creía.

A la mañana siguiente, su tía los esperaba con el desayuno, Kagome solo le dirigió la palabra para preguntar por su madre y pedir la dirección de donde se encontraba, ella le dio la información, pero le dijo que por al menos 2 meses su mamá tenía prohibida las visitas, según el reglamento de la clínica. Kagome molesta aún con ella quiso llevar a su hermano al colegio, pero Hitomiko se lo impidió.

_ ¿A dónde crees que vas?_ preguntó la tía.

_ Al colegio… a dejar a Sota_ dijo obviando la respuesta con tono sarcástico.

_ Eso se acabó Kagome, yo lo llevaré a partir de hoy_ afirmó muy segura.

_ De ninguna manera… de eso, me encargo yo!_ respondió la colegiala ya mostrando su molestia.

_ Entiende una cosa, si quieres las cosas a la mala, así serán… aquí se hace lo que yo digo, soy la responsable de ustedes, lo quieras o no._

_ Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero no pienso obedecerte_ la retó la joven, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

_ Tendrás que hacerlo… ya lo verás, por lo pronto, Sota no va a ningún lado, no está bien que llegué con tanto tiempo al colegio y se quede solo._ la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Kagome solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa arrogante ¿Qué se estaba creyendo su tía?, ellos siempre pudieron solos.

_ Mira…_ fue interrumpida.

_ Hermana, está bien, no vayan a pelear otra vez_ suplicó el niño, mientras la tomaba de la mano.

_ No puedo creer que Sota siendo menor, tenga más entendimiento que tú Kagome_ dijo la tía, no quería ser dura, pero tendría que serlo para lidiar con la adolescente.

_ No te preocupes Sota_ ignoró el comentario de su tía _ ¿tú deseas… ir con ella?_ el niño asintió con la cabeza. _ Pues de acuerdo, cuídate mucho_ le dio un beso en la frente. _ Y yo, me largo_ dijo duramente viendo a su tía.

Ésta solo suspiro cansada, una vez que la vio marcharse.

_ Bien Sota, no te preocupes, ya entenderá, ahora termina de comer con calma, que en unos momentos más saldremos al colegio_

_ Si_ fue lo que contesto el niño viendo preocupado a su hermana por dicha actitud.

Kagome caminaba despacio a la parada del autobús, tenía mucho tiempo, pues era cierto que llevar a Sota al colegio todos los días era algo pesado, y nunca se quejó, podría seguir haciéndolo, pero de cierta forma era mejor así para el pequeño. Pensó en lo ocurrido ayer, esperaba ver a Inuyasha y poder contarle ahora si todo, era su novio y como tal lo necesitaba, de pronto Bankotsu llegó a su mente, ¿por qué ese joven logró ponerla nerviosa con su cercanía? De cierto modo, le ayudo bastante a pasar ese mal momento. Ya no lo veía como el chico rebelde que la molestaba seguido, ahora había cambiado un poco su percepción sobre él.

Por su parte… Ayame, también salió de su casa muy temprano esa mañana, necesitaba tiempo para llevar a cabo su propósito…

Kagome entraba al colegio, extrañamente todos la miraban y murmuraban, ella como de costumbre, saludaba a sus conocidos, pero estos le veían con cierto ¿desprecio?

__"que extraño"_ _pensaba, una sensación de inseguridad, iba creciendo en ella, hasta ahora, al recorrer los pasillos y casi llegar al piso donde se ubicaba su aula, nadie le había dirigido la palabra.

Al mismo tiempo Sango llegaba a su salón.

_ ¡Oye tú!_ hablo alto, viendo desde la puerta a Bankotsu. _ Me quieres decir, ¿qué diablos te paso ayer?_ continuo diciendo con su voz ya no tan elevada pero igual seguía siendo alta. Al tiempo de irse acercando al joven.

Bankotsu por su parte estaba sentado en su lugar, pensativo, con sus dedos entrelazados y apoyando ligeramente nariz y boca en ellos.

_¡Bankotsu!_ casi gritó Sango parada a un costado del moreno.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, hoy amanecimos de malas?_ preguntó sarcásticamente, esbozando una sonrisa de lado su amiga estaba molesta y eso, aunque no sabía por qué, lo ponía de buenas.

_ Mejor tú dime… ¿por qué te desapareciste de mi casa?_ nadie notó que Sara estaba atenta a la discusión de esos dos amigos. _ Cuando baje de cambiarme no estabas, te busqué como tonta, y solo vi tu coche… después de mucho rato te vi salir muy rápido de la casa de Kagome y te fuiste sin decir nada… ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?_ preguntó la castaña, ya con un toque de picardía en sus palabras.

Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Sara, que muy molesta salió del salón y se encaminó a buscar a Kagome para exigirle una explicación ya que Bankotsu nunca se la daría. Pero está aún no llegaba, aunque por suerte, encontró algo mejor…

_ ¿Qué va a pasar Sango?, no pasó nada… es solo que…_ le contó a grandes rasgos a su amiga lo que le tocó vivir a Kagome y cómo se debería de sentir.

_Pobre Kagome, desde que su papá los dejó la vida ha sido muy difícil para ella…_ suspiró,

_A pesar de todo, me da cierta pena por ella…_ comentó casi triste, el joven de larga trenza.

_Si, Kagome es muy buena para pasar por eso…_ afirmó Sango

_¿Buena, dices?..._ ahora quien habló fue Sara, con un toque se soberbia , _...yo no diría precisamente lo mismo_ dijo extendiendo su mano y mostrándole una hoja de papel a Bankotsu.

_¿Qué diablo es eso?_ preguntó molesto, pues viniendo de ella, no esperaba nada bueno.

_ Solo obsérvalo y verás…_ clavo sus ojos en los del joven, quien la veía un tanto dudoso _tómalo_ le ofreció la hoja. La tomó, sin mirarla todavía. Sango y él veían a Sara de mala manera.

Bankotsu observó por un momento dicho papel, lo arrugó muy molesto, lo arrojó al suelo y salió del salón. Sango ni siquiera vio el contenido. Sara sonrió triunfal, Kagome era su amiga, pero ni ella ni nadie se podían acercar a Bankotsu, él era suyo.

Decenas de copias como hoja que Bankotsu tuvo en sus manos, circulaban por la preparatoria… Ayame tuvo la gran idea de subir a la azotea y dejarlas caer libremente al paso de los estudiantes los cuales se encargaron de hacerlas circular de mano en mano.

Pero como en todas las situaciones, siempre, los últimos en enterarse son los afectados…

Kagome llegaba extrañamente sola al salón, sintiendo las miradas de casi todos los alumnos sobre ella, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada, hasta que escuchó un grito que jaló su atención…

_ ¡Eres un cabrón Inuyasha!_ gritó muy molesto Miroku, al peliplata que lo miraba consternado en medio del salón.

_ ¿De qué diablos hablas Miroku?_ preguntó un tanto molesto y sin entenderlo.

_ De esto imbécil… te dije que nadie debería ver la fotografía que le tomaste… y ahora haces esto!_ le aventó en la cara una de las copias.

_ ¿Pero qué diablos… qué significa esto?_ habló molesto y consternado, no lo podía creer.

_ Significa que eres un poco hombre, un desgraciado, no había necesidad de hacerle tal cosa a Kagome, ¡tú ya habías ganado la apuesta!_ volvió a gritarle.

_ ¿A- apuesta?_ Kagome llegaba a su lado, escuchó todo…_ ¿de qué apuesta hablan y que tengo que ver yo con eso?_ preguntó… algo le decía que a eso se debía la extraña mañana que estaba teniendo.

_Ka- Kagome…_ Inuyasha no podía reaccionar, justo pasaba lo que creyó jamás pasaría…

_ ¡Hablen!_ comenzó a molestarse _ déjame ver eso Inuyasha_ exigía al peliplata que le mostrara esa hoja.

_No!, no… esto es un error_ dijo aún incrédulo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_ ¿Un error? Inuyasha me estas asustando, muéstrame esa hoja, por favor_ hablo calmando un poco su voz.

_ No Kagome, ¡no!_ hizo pedazos el papel en sus manos.

Ayame observaba complacida el espectáculo, con una sonrisa triunfal. El resto de sus compañeros del salón también veían la escena ahora con cierto desprecio hacia Inuyasha, pues entendían él fue el causante de todo, aunque a Kagome no la disculpaban.

Ayame se acercó… _ ésto, es lo que no se atrevió a mostrarte Inuyasha… Kagome_ le extendió la mano con una hoja idéntica a la recién destruida, mientras sonreía, ya no le importaba demostrar sus sentimientos por largo tiempo guardados.

Kagome tomó la hoja de la mano de Ayame, le veía sonreír de una manera tan burlona, ella nunca le había hablado en ese tono, además parecía disfrutar el momento…

_ No puede… ser_ dijo muy débilmente al observar dicha hoja, la cual mostraba una imagen a color de ella e Inuyasha haciendo el amor, él la tenía recargada en la pared, aprisionada contra su cuerpo, con una pierna rodeando su cadera, desnudos, obviando así la penetración… aunque se preciaba muy débilmente el rostro de la joven, pues había vapor al momento de tomar dicha exposición, era claro que se trataba de ella, y el chico, no era otro más que su novio, de solo 6 días atrás. Además en dicho papel también se podía leer, "HIJA DE UNA MUJER ALCOHOLICA… MISS PUPULARIDAD, KAGOME HIGURASHI… DEMOSTRANDO SUS UNO MÁS DE SUS TALENTOS… JAJAJA" con letras rojas, haciendo el texto más llamativo.

_ Kagome… necesitamos hablar_ dijo un Inuyasha que apenas podía reaccionar, estaba seguro, la perdería. Aunque no era su culpa, ¿O sí?

Kagome solo atinó a correr fuera del salón, aventando a su paso a Ayame y Miroku que estaban en su camino. Inuyasha corrió tras ella. Antes de que llegara a la puerta la alcanzó y tomó del brazo.

_ Tenemos que hablar, déjame explicarte, lo que oíste no es lo q…_ Kagome lo silenció con una fuerte cachetada que le dejó la mejilla roja y lo obligó a voltear su rostro por la fuerza de la chica. Inuyasha tampoco sabía que pasaba, solo entendía que la iba a perder. Y eso le dolía.

Bankotsu por su parte se encontró con ella cuando regresaba éste a su salón… después de ver esa hoja, de verla teniendo relaciones con el imbécil de Inuyasha, se machó del salón, no entendió por qué le molestó tanto, sentía rabia, decepción y ¿celos?... Al momento de querer girar para entrar a su salón, del aula de enfrente salió la misma Kagome prácticamente corriendo, bajo un poco la velocidad para evitar chocar con él, y sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos. Bankotsu invadido por el coraje, la miro severamente y con algo de decepción en sus ojos, pues jamás la creyó capaz de exhibirse de esa manera. No pensó en lo que ella sentía. Kagome notó la manera despreciable en que él la miró. __"Totalmente opuesta a las miradas que ayer me dio"__ pensó, mientras corría sin rumbo aparente, solo evitaba acercarse a los lugares donde sabía había gran cantidad de alumnos…

Bankotsu inmediatamente después de ver salir corriendo a Kagome, vio a Inuyasha intentar alcanzarla, quiso matarlo a golpes, pero… ¿con qué excusa?, lamentablemente no tenía ninguna. Lo vio intentar correr por el pasillo rumbo contrario a la cafetería, puesto que ese camino tomó Kagome... pero en ese momento otro sujeto que tampoco era de su agrado, jaló al peliplata e hizo lo que él no podía…

...

Koga llegaba al plantel, algo tarde, pues no había pasado buena noche, pensando en kagome, él la quería y estaba seguro que Inuyasha no era bueno para ella… él no se la merecía, cuando la curiosidad lo hizo levantar del suelo una de varias hojas que había por el regadas… sintió hervir su sangre, eran kagome y ese infeliz… Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y en segundos se encontraba girando el pasillo que lo llevaba directo a su salón, desde ahí pudo ver a kagome casi chocar con Bankotsu, para luego salir corriendo de ahí, y alejarse de él sin siquiera voltear y poder verlo… justo detrás de ella salía Inuyasha, a él si lo alcanzaría…

...

Lo jaló por la camisa escolar con toda su fuerza, y lo tiró de espaldas al piso…

_ ¡Eres un desgraciado animal!_ gritaba Koga furioso, yéndosele a los golpes a inuyasha… Koga no sabía que Inuyasha fuese culpable, lo que lo hizo rabiar fue que él creía se había propasado con Kagome.

Bankotsu sonrió de cierta manera satisfecho, pues ese infeliz obtendría una parte de lo que él creía se merecía… Pero luego volteó en la dirección por donde desapareció kagome, y recordó lo que vivió ayer, fue un duro golpe y ahora esto… __"maldita sea"_ _pensó el joven de larga trenza, para salir corriendo intentando adivinar por donde pudo irse. Era difícil de saber, pues la preparatoria era muy grande, pero razonando un poco, pensó que lo que intentaba era alejarse de todos, por lo que no iría a ningún pasillo donde estuvieran los salones, tampoco a los jardines pues había mucha gente, menos a la cafetería o a la salida del edificio, puesto que corrió en dirección contraria a éstos. Fue entonces cuando lo supo.

__"La terraza, seguro que ahí te encuentro"_ _y subió las escaleras que se encontraban cerca de donde estaba parado, las cuales se veían prácticamente vacías __ "tienes que estar aquí…"__ abrió la puerta con cierto cuidado, pues temía que se encontrara recargada en ella, y aventarla.

Al parecer la terraza estaba vacía… pero decidió rodear el cuarto que protegía las escaleras y la vio… __"Kagome… aquí estabas"_ _pensó y la vio con tristeza.

_ Vaya, no pensé encontrarte aquí_ hablo sonando muy casual y desinteresado.

Ella estaba sentada llorando, recargada en la pared, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y ocultando su rostro bañado en lágrimas, entre el espacio que dejaban sus rodillas y sus brazos. No le contestó nada, ni siquiera le interesaba voltear a verlo o preguntarle qué hacía ahí.

_ Dime, ¿qué tal se siente la fama?_ aun así quiso molestarla, pues seguía dolido. Al tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca.

La pregunta y el tono burlón del chico hicieron rabiar a Kagome, quien se levantó apresuradamente e intentó darle una bofetada. Pero su mano fue sujeta fuertemente por el moreno, evitando así el golpe. La vio severamente ¿pensaba golpearlo?... eso jamás pasaría.

_ Suéltame imbécil…_ le dijo jaloneándose

_ Pensabas golpearme Higurashi… estás loca si crees que te lo pienso permitir_ se burló.

_ Quieres largarte y dejarme sola de una vez_ le habló sacando el coraje acumulado.

_ No veo por qué tenga que hacerlo, hasta donde recuerdo, este lugar también es de uso común_ le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia a lo dicho por ella.

_ ¡Eres un desgraciado, suéltame!_ exigió la joven.

_ ¿Desgraciado yo?_ soltó una carcajada _ no Higurashi, desgraciado el que te tomó y exhibió esa fotografía_ afirmó aun queriéndola molestar. Pero lo que logró fue deprimirla más. Cosa que no le gusto. Pues prefería verla molesta que triste.

Ella dejo de forcejear y su semblante se obscureció por completo. Bankotsu lo notó y la soltó.

_ De acuerdo, creo que no debí decir eso… discúlpame ¿quieres?_ le dijo cambiando por completo su actitud antes grosera.

_ Tienes razón…_ habló muy bajo y se volvió a sentar de la misma manera en la que estaba.

_ ¿En serio?... en… ¿en qué?_ preguntó pues no la entendía. Mientras se sentaba a su lado con las rodillas flexionadas.

_ En que el desgraciado no eres tú… _ dijo esto con la mirada perdida en el suelo _... tal vez soy yo_ finalizó tristemente.

_ ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?_ preguntó con un toque de indignación, pues ahora veía que solo quisieron perjudicarla.

_ Lo que oíste… nadie más que yo tiene la culpa… fue mi error, yo no lo veía así en ese momento, pero ahora claramente sé que lo es… Inuyasha me usó para ganar una estúpida apuesta, y yo soy la desgraciada que caí en su juego…_ le confesó con voz pausada, la triste realidad de la que recién se enteraba.

Bankotsu apretó los puños furioso, sintió su sangre hervir de la rabia, ¿cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado a hacerle eso a Kagome? Logró tenerla completamente, ella parecía amarle y él la usó. Eso se lo pagaría. Una vez más se descubría de cierta manera celoso de Inuyasha.

_ Él es un infeliz Kagome… y no te merece._ le dijo intentando tomar su rostro con su mano. Ella pudo notar la intención y giró su rostro. A Bankotsu se le entristeció la mirada.

_ Un infeliz que me hizo amarlo…_ dijo tristemente y volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Eso él ya lo sabía, lo sospechaba, pues Kagome miraba al ojidorado de una forma como no miraba a nadie más… pero de todos modos lo resintió. Bankotsu llevó su mano al propio rostro, presionándola contra este y la llevó pesadamente hacía atrás levantando su flequillo de camino, pensaba en qué decirle, que palabras usar, él imbécil de Inuyasha no merecía tenerla así.

_Dime una cosa… ¿qué es lo que te duele, la foto o su traición?_ esperaba oír que solo la foto, que se había desilusionado tanto de Inuyasha que ahora lo odiaba.

_ Ambas…_ contestó sinceramente, levantando su cara.

_ Pero recién lo conoces, ¿lo amas?_ dijo volteando su rostro para ver su expresión.

_ ¿De verdad crees… que si no lo amara, me hubiera entregado a él?_ le contestó con otra pregunta ignorando lo que el chico comenzaba a sentir por ella. Viéndolo fijamente a esos ojos azules que la veían expectantes, ella no entendió por qué. Pero parecía… ¿triste?

CONTINUARA…

**_Ayyy que emoción… yo la estoy escribiendo y me emociono como mensa…. u.u_**

**_En fin espero les siga gustando, gracias a los visitantes que siguen mi historia, y gracias especialmente a Sasunaka doki, por dejar tus reviews. Hasta el próximo capítulo._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRSTADOS PARA LA REALIZACION DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**_

_**aclaraciones: lo que está entre guiones son _dialogos_ y entre comillas y cursiva ****"pensamientos", los puntos suspensivos solos, son cambios de escena. Dicho esto, lo que sigue.**_

_ ¿De verdad crees… que si no lo amara, me hubiera entregado a él?_ le contestó con otra pregunta ignorando lo que el chico comenzaba a sentir por ella. Viéndolo fijamente a esos ojos azules que la veían expectantes, ella no entendió por qué. Pero parecía… ¿triste?

**-8-**

Bankotsu no pudo hacer otra cosa que voltear su rostro y bajar la mirada completamente al suelo, le dolió más de lo que esperaba…

_ Supongo que no_ le contesto cabizbajo. __"¿ por qué demonios tengo que sentir algo por ella?, esas cosas no deberían importarme, con Sara tuve suficiente de chicas así"_,_ pensaba el joven, refiriéndose a "las chicas populares y complicadas".

De pronto Kagome se levantó, sorprendiendo así al chico…

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ le preguntó ya que comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.

_ Quiero irme de aquí… las clases ya comenzaron, será mejor salir ahora, no quiero toparme con nadie._ dijo triste, no era una cobarde, pero todas las cosas se le juntaron.

_ Mph, ¿entonces piensas huir?... no creí que fueras de ese tipo de personas…_ intentó animarla muy a su estilo.

_ ¡¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga?!_ preguntó en un grito de dolor y frustración, con el ceño fruncido.

Bankotsu ya se encontraba de pie, viéndola fijamente, esta chica tenía un carácter muy cambiante, primero triste, luego furiosa, después melancólica, y ahora otra vez furiosa. Se rascó la cabeza intentando comprenderla y decirle algo que la animara.

_ Pues hacerle frente a las cosas… ¿qué más?_ dijo sonando despreocupado y encogiéndose de hombros. Logrando molestar a Kagome.

_ No todo es así de sencillo Bankotsu…_ dijo con la voz quebrada nuevamente por el llanto, un nudo se formó en su garganta, logrando lastimarla cada vez que hablaba, _...no entiendes… todo lo que yo era… ¡YA NO EXISTE… MALDITA SEA!_ le gritó, y recargó su espalda en la pared, ocultando con sus manos completamente su rostro. Lloraba amargamente.

Él por su parte, ya no sabía que más hacer, apretó el puente de su nariz con dos de sus dedos __" ¿quién entiende a las mujeres?_"_ pensó y suspiró…

E hizo lo único que sintió y se le ocurrió. Se acercó lentamente, con sus manos sujetó las de ella y la jaló hacia su cuerpo… volvió a abrazarla. Kagome se sentía tan vacía, tan desesperada, tan sola… que agradeció internamente el hecho de que él estuviese con ella, por segunda vez, cuando más necesitaba de alguien, ahí estaba, y ni siquiera eran amigos. Ella se aferró a él tanto como pudo, rodeo con sus brazos su fuerte espalda, lloraba en su pecho, ahora ni el calor, ni la sensación de sentirse protegida por él, la calmaban, al contrario… creía llorar más amargamente, porque estaba tan sola, no contaba con nadie, que Bankotsu… siendo una persona ajena a ella, tenía que estar a su lado.

_ Debes calmarte Kagome…_ le decía apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza_... no creo que sea bueno que te vean así_ dijo ahora con un brazo rodeándole la pequeña cintura y con el otro acariciando su cabello.

_¿P-por qué… por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí?_ le preguntó hipeando por el llanto, mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo del joven de larga trenza.

Él no supo que responderle, solo siguió abrazándola, con su cabeza apoyada en la de ella.

…

Mientras tanto… en las oficinas del plantel, se encontraban esperando a ser atendidos por el director, dos jóvenes, ambos con evidentes signos de la pelea, por la cual estaban ahí…

_ Eres un imbécil, ni creas que esto se ha quedado aquí_ sentenció Koga.

_ Deja de fastidiar sarnoso, por tu estúpida culpa, ahora no tengo idea dónde se encuentra Kagome…_ respondió fastidiado Inuyasha.

_ ¡A ella ni te le vuelvas a acercar!, ¡es más… olvídate de que existe!_ dijo Koga más que molesto.

_ Eso jamás lo pienso hacer… que te quede bien claro, Kagome fue mía, ES mía… esto es solo una muy mala jugada, no sé quién fue el responsable, pero lo voy a averiguar, y ella volverá a mi…_ sentenció muy seguro de sí mismo, el engreído Inuyasha.

_ Dirás lo que quieras, pero Kagome no te va a perdonar, según los rumores que escuché de camino aquí, tú le tomaste esa foto… eso ella jamás te lo perdonará y yo menos…_ le dijo serio y mirándolo de manera retadora.

_ Ella me ama, de lo contrario no se hubiera entregado a mi ¿no crees?_ se burló del chico _ ella me perdonará, tal vez no inmediatamente, pero lo hará, pues yo no armé todo este lío, tendrá que entenderlo._ aseguró.

_ Escúchame bien imbécil…_ iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido por la secretaria que salía de la oficina del director.

_ Ustedes dos… el director los espera _ dijo señalando la puerta, por la que recién salía.

_ Si_ contestaron ambos chicos y se dispusieron a entrar a la oficina.

…

En el aula de 3E, salón de Kagome, Ayame estaba más que furiosa, ni siquiera prestaba atención a la clase…

__"No puedo creer que a pesar de ver la fotografía de Kagome con Inuyasha, Koga siga prefiriéndola… no solo eso, la defiende a capa y espada… creo que fue contraproducente lo que hice…"_ _pensaba la pelirroja, moviendo constantemente un pie, en señal de nerviosismo._ _" hubiese sido mejor no meterme, después de todo ella ya era novia de Inuyasha, aunque yo no lo sabía… MALDITA SEA… todo me sale mal…"_ _no podía creer la suerte que tenía __"ahora hasta peleándose por ella, ¿por qué Koga?, ¿por qué no me puedes ver de la misma manera que a Kagome? ¿Por qué?_ _pensaba mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pupitre.

…

Volviendo a la dirección.

_ Según me informan, ustedes dos fueron los responsables del escándalo ocurrido en la sección de 3er. Semestre… saben perfectamente que está prohibido alterar el orden en la institución y mucho más, el agarrarse a golpes dentro del plantel… y bien, ¿qué tienen que decir?_ preguntó con un tono solemne el no tan mayor director a ambos jóvenes.

Ninguno mencionó palabra, aguantarían el castigo impuesto, pero no se iban a pedir disculpas entre ellos o hablarían de lo ocurrido.

_ Veo que es inútil insistir, pero debo de suponer que está relacionado con este indigno papel_ dijo aventando sobre la mesa, una copia que llegó a sus manos. Los vio fijamente y por sus reacciones se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto.

Los dos chicos vieron sorprendidos una copia, por la cual el nombre de Kagome estaba por los suelos, y ambos bajaron su mirada. En especial Inuyasha, no quería pensar qué era lo que les esperaba, en especial a Kagome.

_ Joven Nakagawa, usted quedará suspendido dos días, esperaré la llegada de sus padres para que vengan por usted, si esto vuelve a ocurrir, no habrá otra oportunidad y quedará dado de baja definitivamente. Ahora salga y espere a sus padres._ le dijo a un cabizbajo Koga.

_ Sí señor_ y salió dejando a un preocupado Inuyasha dentro.

_ Y en cuanto a usted señor Taisho, las cosas son más serias de lo que parecen…_ dijo serio, mientras recargaba sus codos sobre el escritorio y con una de sus manos se sobaba las cienes, muestra de que tenía un gran problema en las manos. _...lo que muestra esta hoja, parece indicar que… el lugar donde ustedes se encontraban… era dentro de esta institución._ dijo más que serio, preocupado.

Inuyasha tenía que mentir, de lo contrario nada evitaría que los expulsaran definitivamente, eso se lo debía a Kagome.

_ No es así, señor_ dijo el peliplata, _yo me hago responsable de todo, fue mi descuido_ no quería mencionar a Kagome, pues si el director no la mencionaba, era tal vez porque no la había reconocido.

_ Aunque no se alcanza a ver claramente, puedo saber quién es su compañera…_ pasaba lo que Inuyasha temía _... a nosotros no nos interesa, que tipo de relaciones manejen entre ustedes, lo único aquí de preocuparse sería el hecho, de que esto hubiese ocurrido dentro de la institución_ repitió el director, ahora levantándose de su lugar.

_ Le puedo asegurar que no fue así señor_ dijo Inuyasha de igual manera poniéndose de pie.

_ Siéntese señor Taisho… la verdad no creí que al aceptarlo aquí, ocasionaría tantos problemas… y más que involucraría a una alumna tan reconocida en el plantel y que nos ha representado en competencias muy dignamente_ mencionó mientras se sentaba sobre la esquina de su escritorio.

Inuyasha solo bajo la mirada apenado.

_ Verá…_ suspiró_... no podemos pasar por alto tan mal comportamiento… el prestigio de la institución está en juego… pero para suerte de ustedes, la entrenadora Kagura asegura que no pudo haber ocurrido nada en el plantel, puesto que ella es siempre la última en irse, y cerrar el gimnasio… no podemos dudar de su palabra… por ahora usted quedará suspendido dos días al igual que su compañero por el pleito ocurrido…_ se levantó y volvió a dirigirse a su gran sillón.

_ Respecto a…_ dijo Inuyasha, quería preguntar por Kagome, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrarla.

_ Respecto a la señorita, si no ocurrió nada en la institución, no hay ningún problema con ella, la necesitamos para las próximas competencias al 100 por ciento._ remarcó el director.

_ De acuerdo, con su permiso_ dijo Inuyasha un tanto aliviado por Kagome, __"ahora solo tengo que hablar con ella y explicarle todo, tiene que perdonarme"__ pensó el ojidorado.

_ Espere a la llegada de sus padres y vuelva hasta el lunes, espero les sirva de lección…_ dijo el director, con los ojos puestos en algunos papeles que tenía que firmar.

Así Inuyasha salía un tanto bien librado de ese escándalo.

…

Y mientras esos dos jóvenes fueron expulsados por pelear por Kagome, Bankotsu se encontraba con ella, aún entre sus brazos, consolándola de cierta forma…

_ Creo que deberías intentar solo ser un poco más fuerte Kagome, sino te van a comer viva_ estaba preocupado por ella, pues por menos que eso, muchos jóvenes tenían serios problemas para relacionarse con sus compañeros. Por lo general la vida social de los adolescentes tenía muchos altibajos, y algunos no podían con ellos, y eran excluidos o maltratados.

_ No creo poder con todo…_ dijo Kagome soltándose un poco del abrazo que aún mantenía con el ojiazul…

_ Mira… yo sé que apenas y nos hablamos, pero si de algo te sirve… pu-puedes… contar conmigo…_ dijo apenado, rascándose la cabeza y viendo hacia abajo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo sabía… solo quería ayudarla a pasar ese mal rato.

Ella al escuchar tal ofrecimiento, no pudo más que sonreírle cálidamente, no podía creer que Bankotsu, ese chico rebelde y tanto molesto, le estuviera ofreciendo su apoyo.

_ Claro… Sango también puede estar contigo… sé que fueron amigas y…_ se puso algo nervioso, no quería que se diera cuenta de que comenzaba a gustarle.

_ Gracias… sé que no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero gracias de todas formas, aunque no se bien qué es lo que voy a hacer…_ le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, seguía triste.

_ Mira Kagome, ya dejamos claro que no somos amigos, pero aun así, no creo que sea justo lo que te hicieron, y mi oferta seguirá en pie si así lo deseas…_ dijo viéndola un poco animado y sonriéndole de medio lado, pues estaba seguro que Kagome era fuerte, y podría dejar todo esto atrás, sería difícil pero no imposible.

_Claro, gracias… y tienes razón, debo de ser más fuerte… va a ser muy difícil, pero tengo que hacerlo, siempre lo he hecho y esta vez no será diferente…_ afirmó la joven ya más animada.

_ Y lo harás… ahora vámonos, seguro alcanzamos a entrar a la segunda clase_ dijo tomándola de la mano para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Kagome solo esperaba poder tener suficientes fuerzas para aguantar lo que se le venía encima, pero de mucho le sirvió el apoyo que el chico delante de ella le brindó. Eso nunca lo olvidaría.

_ Respecto a inuyasha… _ intentó decir mientras se disponían a bajar, pero Kagome detuvo la marcha, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo.

_ Respecto a él, eso me toca resolverlo a mí_ afirmó viendo muy segura a los ojos a Bankotsu. Él por su parte solo se limitó a sonreírle, pues vio en sus ojos algo que le decía que Inuyasha no sería un problema.

_ Creo que… bueno, eso lo podemos hablar después… supongo_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros _sigamos…_ él lo que le quería decir… era que seguían sin encajar las cosas; pues Inuyasha no pudo tomar la foto, puesto que también estaba en ella, tuvo que haber sido otra persona. Pero lo haría después, aunque eso significara que Inuyasha no fuera el culpable y pudiesen volver. Solo por eso no insistió tanto.

_ Bien_ dijo Kagome para seguir su camino…

Al llegar a los pasillos, pudieron alcanzar a ver como Koga iba con sus padres, en dirección a la salida… Kagome no supo que fue lo que pasó, y de momento no le dio importancia.

Momentos después ellos se encaminaban a la sección donde se encontraban sus salones, justo era el cambio de profesores y algunos alumnos comenzaban a salir, pues tendrían escasos minutos solos.

_ Vaya, yo iba a ver si te encontraba de casualidad, pero mira nada más con quién te encuentro, Bankotsu…_ dijo Sara irónica, quién venía de frente a su encuentro, y viendo despectivamente hasta la que hace algunas horas consideraba su amiga.

_ Deja ya de molestar… no entiendes que me resultas despreciable_ dijo nuevamente harto de la castaña, mientras seguía de la mano de Kagome.

Sara por su parte, se enfureció, no le dejaría a Bankotsu a nadie, menos a Kagome, pues ella fue su amiga y eso era aún peor…

_ ¿Y tú no te cansas, primero Koga, que no se dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, después Inuyasha, con el que está por demás decir que pasó… y ahora Bankotsu?, veo que tu gusto por los hombres va en aumento…_ mencionó más que ardida Sara.

_ Jódete Sara…_ dijo Bankotsu, empujando a Sara para poder seguir su camino, llevándose de la mano a Kagome, sin darle oportunidad siquiera de hablar. Sara la miró con odio y Kagome lo notó.

_ Bien… pues aquí estamos, ahora ya sabes… debes intentar…_ decía mientras la miraba a los ojos, agachándose para lograrlo mejor, cuando…

_ Kagome…_ se escuchó la voz muy molesta de Inuyasha, que iba a recoger sus cosas para retirarse a su casa. No toleraba imaginarla perdida, y ahora verla con el "imbécil de Bankotsu" lo asqueaba, ella era suya.

Kagome volteó instintivamente al escuchar su nombre, algo desconcertada aún por situación ocurrida con Sara.

_ Tenemos que hablar…_ le dijo y la tomó fuertemente del codo, arrastrándola de cierto modo con él unos metros adelante. _ es sobre…_

_ ¡Cállate!, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar y suéltame_ le dijo casi en un grito, mientras se jalaba logrando así quitarse sus manos de encima. El ojiazul veía de cierta forma complacido la actitud de la chica.

_ Claro que tenemos… y necesitamos hacerlo_ dijo parándose enfrente de ella, pues comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su salón.

Bankotsu observaba a cierta distancia lo sucedido, no quería interferir demasiado, por dos cosas… una, Kagome tenía que enfrentar esas cosas sola, lo más que pudiera, y dos… tampoco quería que la relacionaran con él, así como Sara daba a entender… pues hablarían aún peor de ella y no podían darse ese lujo.

_ Basta ya Inuyasha…_ pidió Kagome bajando su tono de voz _que no ves lo que me hiciste…_ dijo viendo alrededor _... todos saben lo que pasó entre nosotros, gracias a ti… y yo soy la más perjudicada_ continuó diciendo viéndolo a los ojos, no entendía por qué él seguía buscándola si le causó tanto mal.

_ De eso tenemos que hablar…_ dijo casi sonando desesperado _... Kagome, si me equivoque al proponer esa apuesta, pero yo jamás te quise perjudicar… yo no tomé esa foto y menos las hice pública…_ dijo el chico la verdad, pero a Kagome parecía no importarle, estaba tan dolida por la apuesta, que lo demás estaba de más… _...tienes que creerme, por favor Kagome_ mencionó ahora si desesperado Inuyasha, intentando acariciar la mejilla de Kagome.

Bankotsu ya no quiso ver más y entró a su salón, pues escuchó lo que Inuyasha dijo, y él muy a su pesar, aceptaba eso como una posibilidad. Pensó que si Inuyasha decía la verdad y si insistía lo necesario, regresaría con Kagome.

Kagome por su parte, ladeo su rostro, le repugnaba el roce siquiera de Inuyasha…

_ No puedo, ni quiero creerte… no creo que sea el momento de hablar de ello… además… ya de nada sirve ¿o sí?, ¿crees que eso reparará el daño?, ¿crees que por arte de magia todos van a olvidar lo que saben?..._ mencionó de forma irónica, si ella sufría no se lo iba a dejar saber.

_ Kagome… las cosas las podemos arreglar… al menos entre nosotros_ la miró con sus ojos dorados fijamente, intentando infundirle cierta esperanza, pues él creía que no todo estaba perdido.

_ ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que a mí me interesa arreglar algo contigo, Inuyasha?_ preguntó Kagome con el ceño fruncido y con cierto desprecio, hiriendo así al ojidorado.

_ Mira Kagome, ahora tengo que irme…_ dijo observando al maestro que se acercaba para comenzar su clase, y a su madre que lo esperaba metros adelante. _pero definitivamente, no te pienso perder…_ le afirmó tomándola de los hombros y viéndola a los ojos. _déjame aclararte las cosas y lo entenderás_

Kagome se soltó del agarre, _ ya te dije que no quiero volver a hablar contigo, es más ni siquiera quiero verte_ dijo fríamente, viéndolo a los ojos. _sólo entiéndeme una cosa, NUNCA vas a volver a tener a la estúpida Kagome que ese día tuviste entre tus brazos_ dijo para girarse y entrar a clase.

Inuyasha se quedó parado, Kagome hablaba y lo trataba tan distinto, ella no era así. ¿ Y qué esperaba? a la misma dulce Kagome, no, esa ya no volvería.

Él entró por sus cosas y salió sin ver ni hablar a nadie. Le daría de ahí al lunes para calmarse y aclarar las cosas.

Kagome por su parte se sentó en su lugar, al momento de entrar sintió las miradas de sus compañeros fijas en ella… unos la veían con desprecio, la mayoría, otros con pena, pues pensaban que no tenían por qué exponerla a tal grado y otros o mejor dicho, otra… Ayame, totalmente complacida y con más coraje que nunca, pues Koga no reaccionó como ella esperaba.

Con el transcurso de las clases Kagome pudo por así decirlo, despejar su mente un poco de lo que le ocurrió, pero sabía que una vez a la hora del almuerzo sería otra vez lo mismo o peor, porque se tendría que enfrentar a muchas más miradas incriminatorias y quizás malos tratos, pues sabía que con las que eran sus amigas, no contaba… Sara le reclamó por estar con Bankotsu, Ayame, sabía que la odiaba, por cómo se burló de ella al entregarle dicha copia, y Tsubaki, le volteó la mirada una vez al pasar por su lado. Definitivamente ellas, nunca fueron sus amigas.

Todo esto tenía en la cabeza a minutos del almuerzo. Suspiró __"esto no me va a vencer… tengo que salir adelante"_ _pensaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bien hasta aqui por ahorita... :) espero les guste... gracias a los que siguen el fic, en especial a Sasunaka doki por tus comentarios ... bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA, Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**aclaraciones lo que está entre guiones _diálogos_ entre comillas "pensamientos". Lo demás es mi narración.**

Todo esto tenía en la cabeza a minutos del almuerzo. Suspiró __"esto no me va a vencer… tengo que salir adelante"_ _pensaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

**-9-**

Momentos después el timbre sonaba anunciando así la llegada del almuerzo…

_ Kagome…_ se escuchó una voz que la nombraba con cierta cautela.

_ Dime, ¿qué ocurre Miroku?_ preguntó al chico que se acercaba a ella un tanto dudoso, mientras los demás alumnos salían a su hora de descanso.

_ Bueno, Kagome, yo quiero explicarte que fue lo que ocurrió con esa apuesta en la que…_ decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo, no podía mirarla a los ojos, sentía que en parte era su culpa,

_ No tienes que explicarme nada… eso me quedó muy claro, lo que no esperaba era que tú también estuvieras de acuerdo con ello_ comentó un tanto decepcionada del chico delante de ella, viéndolo a los ojos. Miroku parecía realmente apenado, pues aunque él quiso parar la apuesta, nunca se impuso ante Inuyasha, permitiendo así que las cosas se les salieran de las manos.

_ No Kagome, la verdad no quiero justificarme, yo nunca creí que tú lo fueses a aceptar como novio… y me…_ se detuvo abruptamente al hablar, pues no intentaba ofenderla. Kagome entendió perfectamente lo que el chico no se atrevió a decir.

_ Entiendo Miroku, en dado caso, yo también soy responsable del asunto…_ mencionó tristemente, viendo hacia el suelo.

_ No Kagome, no fue lo que quise decir… yo de verdad siento tanto lo que está ocurriendo, pues no te lo mereces, fuiste una víctima de esto, perdóname por favor… nunca fue mi intención que esto pasara… de hecho, nunca debí aceptar esa apuesta, fue una estupidez, ahora lo veo_ comentó el chico, de verdad se veía abatido, él apreciaba a Kagome.

_ Olvídalo ya Miroku…_ dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa, pues notó lo apesadumbrado que lucía _... en dado caso el aprovechado de todo fue Inuyasha…_ dijo ahora desapareciendo todo rastro de sonrisa de ella.

_ Respecto a eso, no sé si él sea el causante… pues de verdad parecía interesado en ti Kagome… justo después de eso, me dijo que pensaba quedarse contigo, y que no permitiría que nadie hablara mal de ti…_ le dijo en tono bajo pero seguro, seguía viéndola un tanto apenado.

_ No me interesa saber cuáles fueron sus planes, lo único que sé, es que él se atrevió a jugar conmigo, con mis sentimientos y que se aprovechó de un mal momento para lograr sus cometidos… ¡eso no se lo pienso perdonar, independientemente si fue él quien difundió esa foto o no!_ le contestó más que segura de lo que estaba hablando.

_ No pretendo hacerte cambiar de opinión… pero él también pasa por un mal momento…_ intentó calmar un poco el coraje que le tenía al peliplata _... él y Koga se hicieron de golpes, y se los llevaron a la dirección, ambos vinieron por sus cosas al parecer fueron suspendidos… aunque no se…_ continuaba diciendo hasta que…

_ ¡Basta ya Miroku!_ lo interrumpió Kagome, _ mira si quieres que las cosas queden de cierta forma bien entre tú y yo, deja ya de hablarme de ese imbécil, no me interesa en lo absoluto… por mí que se pudra_ siguió diciendo muy dolida _ ahora si es todo, tengo que irme, adiós_ y se fue de su salón rumbo a la cafetería. Iba tan molesta y pensativa que ni siquiera recordó que seguramente ahí pasaría un mal rato.

Miroku se quedó parado en medio del salón, solo, de cierta forma tranquilo, pues Kagome no lo odiaba como a Inuyasha, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que pudiera necesitar y no dejaría que le hicieran más daño.

__ "Con que por eso fue que te fuiste Koga… tú siempre has sabido ser un muy buen amigo…"_ _pensaba Kagome, al tiempo de caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la cafetería __"desearía poder corresponderte como te mereces… pero para mí desgracia, solo te puedo ver como mi mejor amigo… si te hubiera hecho caso, esto no estaría pasando… tú me lo advertiste, Inuyasha no me traería nada bueno… que estúpida fui"_ _Sin darse cuenta había entrado a dicho lugar…

Bankotsu , Sango y Jackotsu se encontraban extrañamente en la cafetería, los dos primeros se percataron de que Kagome entraba sola y muy distraída, por lo que no dudaron de que en cualquier momento fuera a ser presa de algún mal momento por parte de alguno de esos alumnos, en especial de sus amigas, pues a leguas se veía cómo la miraban y murmuraban a su espalda.

_ Sabes Bank, creo que Kagome se ha quedado sin amigas_ dijo al moreno, mientras observaba como Ayame se encaminaba rumbo a Kagome, con una sonrisa triunfal.

_ Ellas nunca han sabido ser amigas de nadie, ni entre ellas…_ comentó despectivamente, viendo en la misma dirección que la castaña.

_ Alguien me quiere decir ¿qué diablos hacemos en la cafetería, cuando podemos estar en cualquiera de las canchas observando a apuestos chicos en poca ropa?_ comentó fastidiado Jackotsu, pues casi nunca entraban a dicho lugar.

_ ¡Cállate Jackotsu!_ dijo molesto el ojiazul.

_ ¡Ashh, me choca cuando se ponen de misteriosos y no me dicen nada!_ comentó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero volteó su rostro hacia otro lado…

_ ¿Quieres que vaya y la saque del lío en que seguramente la van a meter?_ preguntó la chica, al joven de larga trenza quién veía atento la escena y un tanto divertido por saber cómo reaccionaría Higurashi.

_ Solo… veamos qué ocurre_ tampoco intentaría entrometerse, Kagome tendría que enfrentar muchas cosas sola, y era bueno que fuese empezando.

…

Ayame se acercaba a Kagome, que por el momento permanecía de espaldas a ella, en la fila, esperando a comprar algo para el almuerzo…

_ Vaya… mira, yo pensé que no tendrías el valor de asomar tu carita de mosca muerta por aquí…_ dijo burlonamente, ella no le perdonaba el hecho de ser la única mujer a quién Koga amaba, _ pero veo, que la vergüenza no la conoces…_ dijo ahora volteando a ver en todas direcciones, complaciéndose de no ser la única que veía de mala manera a la azabache.

_ Veo que disfrutas mucho el hecho de verme en la situación en la que me encuentro…_ le comentó mirando de frente a la que antes consideraba su mejor amiga _me pregunto… ¿qué es lo que tanto te molesta de mí Ayame?_ dijo viéndola a los ojos, y entrecerrándolos un poco muestra de suspicacia. _ Ah, no me digas… Koga_ Kagome sabía bien que él siempre fue su talón de Aquiles… y si ahora eran enemigas como ella lo demostraba, tampoco se iba a andar por las ramas, por lo que mostrando una sonrisa burlona agregó _claro, siempre ha sido él… en cambio tú… tú nunca has significado nada en su vida… la que no conoce la vergüenza aquí, eres tú querida… todo el tiempo detrás de alguien, que siempre me ha querido a mí_ hablaba calmada, disfrutando cada palabra dicha, pues sabía lo que a la otra le dolían…

Ayame sintió su sangre helarse, ella conocía a Kagome y nunca le hubiera dicho esas cosa, ahora daba por hecho que esto era la guerra.

_ Eso pronto terminará… Koga no puede ser tan tonto como para seguir obsesionado con alguien, tan… digamos… tan fácil como tú…_ decía Ayame, segura de que el chico pronto estaría con ella.

Kagome estuvo a punto de abofetear a Ayame, pero para suerte de la pelirroja llegó Eri…

_ Hola chicas… ¿cómo están?_ preguntó alegremente, por raro que pareciera, Eri aún no sabía nada de lo ocurrido con Kagome …

_ Hola Eri_ contestó secamente Kagome.

_ No creo que te convenga seguir juntándote con ésta…_ dijo la pelirroja viendo despectivamente a Kagome…

_ Ésta… te pude tirar los dientes, si le sigues hablando así…_ amenazó la azabache, dando un paso al frente haciendo retroceder ligeramente a Ayame.

_ Vamos chicas… para ser una broma, como que va muy en serio…_ dijo Eri, con una risa nerviosa.

_ No es broma Eri… esto es muy serio_ contesto Kagome, despertando la curiosidad de la chica.

_ ¿A qué te refieres Kag?_ preguntó sin entenderla.

_ A lo que se refiere, es que Kagome ya no puede segur juntándose con nosotras… simplemente no nos conviene tenerla cerca…_ Dijo ahora Sara en voz alta, que junto a Tsubaki y Yura se aproximaban al lugar, logrando captar la atención de casi todos los estudiantes, en especial de cierto moreno de larga trenza, que esperaba ver que tal reaccionaba Kagome.

_ ¿De qué hablan?… Kagome siempre ha sido nuestra amiga, no veo por qué ahora sea distinto…_ Eri seguía confundida, No le agradaba la forma en la que trataban a Kagome.

_ Debe de ser una broma…_ mencionó burlándose Yura, _¿aún no te has enterado, del escándalo que envuelve a tu querida Kag? _ pregunto maliciosamente…

_ ¿Escandalo?, ¿de qué hablan Kagome?_ pregunto incrédula Eri.

_ Verás Eri… lo que ocurre es…_ decía Kagome, pero fue interrumpida.

_ Lo que ocurre es esto… _ Sara mostraba una copia sumamente arrugada, la misma que Bankotsu había arrojado y ella recogió para seguir molestándola.

_ ¿Eso… es lo que parece Kag?¿eres tú?..._ preguntó Eri, dudosa, viendo a su querida amiga con una mirada de decepción y tristeza.

_ Así es Eri…_ respondió Kagome, su voz no denotaba sentimiento alguno, era firme y clara. _pero nunca esperé que esto sucediera… ni que mis "amigas" se pusieran en mi contra_ dijo ahora molesta viendo a las susodichas.

_ ¿Y qué esperabas Kagome… que te aplaudiéramos, tú que siempre te diste golpes de pecho, ahora sales con esto… y no es que tenga algo de malo el hacerlo con tu novio… pero lo que es malo en ti, es el hecho de tanto espantarte por tales cosas, y peor aún… no tenían ni una semana de ser novios_ respondió calmada, pero hirientemente Tsubaki.

_ Yo no me espanto de eso…_ dijo poniéndose exactamente frente a Tsubaki y viéndola a los ojos _ solo que no esperaba hacerlo… yo no estaba muy bien ese día… pero eso a ustedes no les importa, no tengo por qué darles explicaciones…_ dijo fríamente, y retándola con la mirada.

Tsubaki solo atinó a sonreír burlonamente, mientras giraba su rostro a un lado…

_ Pues como está más que claro, Kagome deja de ser parte de nosotras…_ continuó Ayame, ciertamente feliz por deshacerse de Kagome, aunque solo fuera del grupo por ahora.

Kagome por su cuenta volteaba a ver a la pelirroja, ahora estaba segura, que no había nadie más que disfrutara el hecho de verla en esa situación más que Ayame.

_ Decide Eri… ¿qué piensas hacer?, vas a seguir al lado de Kagome y arriesgarte a que te juzguen como a ella, o ¿sigues en nuestro grupo?_ preguntó Sara maliciosamente, ella tampoco quería que Kagome tuviera a alguien con ella… quizás la presión sería a tal grado, que la azabache terminara dejando la preparatoria y de paso en paz a Bankotsu, creía.

_ Yo… no pueden ponerme a elegir… Kagome es mi amiga igual que ustedes…_ Eri de verdad no quería tomar una decisión, ella sentía que Kagome no merecía ser tratada así, pues ella siempre fue muy buena amiga con todas.

_ No te preocupes Eri… yo entiendo, y yo no te voy a poner a elegir, lo mejor es que permanezcas a su lado… de cierta forma tienen razón_ dijo Kagome, pensando en el bien de su más antigua amiga en el grupo.

_ No Kagome…_ decía Eri

_ Todo está bien… no pasa nada…_ le dijo viéndola de frente y sonriéndole con cierta calma.

_ Pues basta ya de cursilerías… Kagome a partir de ahora dejas de ser bienvenida a nuestro lado_ dijo nuevamente Ayame.

_ Como si me importara_ contestó Kagome, para salir de la cafetería sin haber comido nada.

Las chicas se quedaron paradas un momento viéndola partir, pero Ayame y Sara estaban más que satisfechas, mientras que Tsubaki y Yura, un tanto indiferentes; en cambio Eri, lamentaba la suerte de Kagome.

Sango por su parte, sin decirles nada a sus compañeros se levantó y siguió a Kagome, era cierto que no eran amigas, y que no se hablaban desde ya hacía más de 6 años, pero en algún momento fueron muy cercanas y sentía cierto aprecio por ella. Bankotsu se dio cuenta que era lo que su amiga pretendía y de momento no le dio importancia… después de unos momentos él y Jack se fueron a las canchas como su extraño amigo quería.

Kagome salió del edificio, se encaminó algo apresurada al patio trasero de la escuela, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba triste, pero a diferencia de antes, no lloraba, sabía que esto tenía que pasar, y ya había empezado… ahora solo tenía que continuar y esperar a que tarde o temprano las cosas siguieran su rumbo, _"_nada_ _es_ _para_ _siempre_"_ pensaba.

_ Veo que la estás pasando mal, Kagome_ dijo Sango llegando a su lado y permaneciendo de pie.

_ ¿Sango?... no me digas que tú también vienes a burlarte…_ dijo viéndola con cierta duda.

_ No, no creas que soy como tus amigas…_ afirmó la chica sentándose a su lado.

_ ¿No te quedó claro que ya no son mis amigas?_ preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

_ Oh claro que sí… la que parecía no notarlo eras tú._ afirmó

_ Sí, creo que fui muy tonta… _dijo mirando al suelo.

_ Bueno ¡basta ya!… no vamos a empezar con dramas…_ habló más animada _ mira Kagome, lo que te está ocurriendo si es difícil, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo… todos en la cafetería nos dimos cuenta de cómo son esas chicas y tú las enfrentaste muy bien…_ decía algo alegre la castaña, a lo que Kagome la veía sin comprenderla _... a lo que voy, es que las enfrentaste muy bien, sigue así… que no te afecte tanto, y si lo hace, no se los dejes saber _ terminó guiñándole un ojo.

_ Bueno, pues eso he intentado…_ comentó contagiada del entusiasmo de Sango.

_ Bueno, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, aunque dejamos de ser amigas hace tiempo, me sigues agradando y si aceptas puedes permanecer con nosotros, así al menos no estarás tan sola…_ dijo sonriéndole, para después mirar hacia el cielo.

_ ¿nosotros?_ preguntó, creía entender a lo que se refería, pero no quería dar por hecho nada.

_ Sí, nosotros, mis amigos y yo… ya sabes Bank, Jack y los chicos…_ dijo de lo más natural.

_ ¿Con ellos?_ dudaba Kagome

_ Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?, ¿no me digas que piensas como las huecas de tus amigas?_ dijo molesta Sango levantándose de su lugar _quiero decirte que entre nosotros a pesar de ser "rechazados" por gente como ustedes, se está mejor… no hay falsas amistades, ni dobles caras, todo es de frente y honesto…_ continuaba la castaña, con un tono cada vez más alto.

_ Cálmate Sango… no quise que me malinterpretaras… pero solo una cosa…¿qué tiene de honesto andar golpeando gente por placer? _ preguntó Kagome con una cara de preocupación que a Sango le causó risa, pues sabía que eso era algún modo cierto.

_ Bueno eso sí, jajaja_ reía abiertamente, Kagome la miraba divertida pero sin entenderla _ bueno, que esperabas son chicos… están locos… pero son buenas personas, sólo lo hacen por diversión, aunque claro, algunas veces si tienen que defenderse si son agredidos…_ hablo ahora cambiando su tono a uno más serio._ Es una etapa difícil y no todos nos adaptamos bien…_ suspiró.

_ Siempre me he preguntado ¿por qué estas con ellos? Eres una chica, muy linda por cierto y te juntas solo con hombres, eres un tanto ruda_ comentó haciendo ruborizar a la chica a su lado.

_ ¿linda?, eso nunca lo había escuchado, no dirigido a mí, jajaja_ Sango nunca se había considerado bonita aunque sí lo era.

_ Claro, ¿no te sientes incomoda a su lado? Digo, uno como mujer no siempre puede seguirles el ritmo a los chicos y menos a unos tan escandalosos como ellos…_ la veía con atención a Sango no parecía importarle el hecho de ser diferente a todas las chicas de la escuela.

_ No tiene nada de peculiar, con ellos me siento cómoda, a gusto, no vivo de apariencias, puedo ser como soy y así me aceptan…_ comento orgullosa de sus amistades.

_ Cambiaste mucho, tu solías ser como yo, fuimos mejores amigas no entiendo qué paso._ reflexionaba sobre su distanciamiento.

_ Crecimos Kagome, cada quién se interesó por cosas distintas… eso es todo_ mencionó viéndola a los ojos y sonriéndole, mientras volvía a tomar asiento a su lado. _mi oferta sigue… si la quieres_ dijo volteando a ver hacia atrás, pues justo salían entre un gran alboroto Bankotsu y Jackotsu, molestando a unos chicos de primero. _no es tan malo como parece…_ sonrió divertida al observar como Kagome veía a sus amigos, con un rostro que mostraba que ella no entendía para nada su forma de ser.

Ambas chicas rieron, a Kagome le sirvió de mucho esa platica con Sango, le abría el panorama a nuevas oportunidades de amistad y de cierta forma la iba a acercar a Bankotsu, aunque aún no lo sabían ninguna de las dos…

Las clases continuaron, de cierto modo tranquilas, Kagome en su salón sintiendo las miradas pesadas de Ayame y una que otra de Tsubaki, pero decidió ignorarlas…

Al final del día, tenía que asistir a natación, otra batalla que debía ganar…

_ Llegan tarde… a los vestidores, cámbiense, el entrenamiento de nuevo será duro_ informó su coach.

_ Si señorita Kagura_ dijo Kagome

_ No creo que tan duro, como el último que tuvo Kagome_ mencionó con malicia Ayame, haciendo enfurecer a la azabache que se disponía a contestar… pero…

_ Ayame… ¡lárgate de mi clase!_ dijo la coach Kagura, sorprendiendo a todos, más a la afectada.

_ Pero… pero_ intentaba replicar.

_ ¡Pero nada!, te me largas ahorita mismo_ la coach estaba más que molesta _ y esto va para todas, cualquier comentario o burla hacia su compañera, no la toleraré, y quién no esté de acuerdo se puede marchar de inmediato_ dijo fuertemente señalando a la salida.

Todas guardaron silencio…

_ Bien, aclarado el punto, tú Ayame_ dijo viéndola a los ojos _termina por marcharte, y no te quiero en la práctica en una semana… y las demás a vestirse, que no hay tiempo que perder_ vio ahora a las otras jovencitas en especial a Kagome, dándole una sutil sonrisa, que esta correspondió e internamente agradeció.

Terminadas las prácticas…

_Kagome, necesitamos hablar sobre algunos temas, ¿me podrías esperar un momento?…_ preguntó mientras entraba a la oficina ubicada en el mismo gimnasio, las otras chicas comenzaban a marcharse.

_ Claro coach_ y permaneció sola esperando unos minutos…

_ Pasa Kagome_ habló desde dentro Kagura, siendo obedecida en el acto. _Bien, quiero que sepas que estoy enterada de todo lo que sucedió entre tú y ese muchacho…_ informó viéndola a los ojos, lejos de lo que Kagome pensaba no estaba molesta

_ Señorita yo…_ quiso decir la colegiala

_ Permíteme Kagome… quiero ser breve, solo por esta ocasión cubrí tu espalda con el director, le aseguré que yo he estado cerrando el gimnasio, cosa que sabemos no es cierto… sólo no quiero que salgas perjudicada, más de lo que ya has salido_ decía mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de un hombro en señal de comprensión _que no vuelva a ocurrir, por tu bien Kagome_ finalizó secamente.

_ Jamás volverá a ocurrir, se lo aseguro y muchas gracias de verdad…_ eso no se lo esperaba, su coach era tan seria y algo fría, eso significaba mucho para ella… ahora se daba cuenta que tenía a su lado gente que si valía la pena. Sonrió al darse cuenta. No todo estaba tan mal después de todo.

Pasado esto, se dirigía a la salida cuando…

_ Me alegra ya no verte tan deprimida Higurashi_ dijo apareciendo detrás de un árbol ese chico ojiazul que estuvo con ella desde un principio.

_ Pues de hecho no… me he dado cuenta que hay gente que vale la pena mantener a mi lado_ mencionó la chica sonriendo ligeramente.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo quién… cómo yo?_ preguntó sonriendo de medio lado un tanto arrogante…

_ Por ejemplo…_ dijo siguiendo su camino, dejando desconcertado al chico por su cambio y sinceridad. Solo atinó a sonreír y verla complacidamente, mientras la seguía.

_ Y bien ¿Te llevo?_ dijo parándose a su lado e indicándole con la mano su auto, el cual se encontraba metros adelante estacionado.

Ella lo miró intrigada ¿ese era Bankotsu? ¿Ofreciendo llevarla a su casa?

_ ¿Y bien?_ volvió a preguntar y viéndola del mismo modo, ¿por qué dudaba?

_ Y por qué no… ¿qué podría pasar? Que Sara se aparezca y nos arme un escándalo_ comentó divertida _como si se atreviera_ ambos jóvenes rieron, pues era capaz de eso y más, pero a ninguno le importaba.

_ Entonces, acompáñame_ dijo ofreciéndole su mano. Kagome la tomó y sonrió moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Sí, definitivamente era más como Sango los describía que como ella los veía.

CONTINUARA…

_**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy… Gracias a Sasunaka doki por tus comentarios, y a CaFanel por tu opinión muchas gracias… sí creo que tienes razón Bank no está al 100% en su personaje u.u pero a mí, sí me gusta así… y como él van a haber varios Kagura por ejemplo, Ayame, Inuyasha, así va la trama de la historia… pero respecto al protagonista voy a ver si puedo modificarlo tantito… de igual manera a los que siguen este fic, espero les siga gustando … bye**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**_

**aclaraciones: lo que esta entre guiones _son dialogos_ y entre comillas "pensamientos".**

_ Entonces, acompáñame_ dijo ofreciéndole su mano. Kagome la tomó y sonrió moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Sí, definitivamente era más como Sango los describía que como ella los veía.

**-10-**

El camino a casa fue un tanto ameno, de verdad Kagome agradecía a ese chico el haber pasado con ella momentos difíciles, platicaron de temas variados, incluso intercambiaron números de teléfonos, platicaron de Sango y del porqué Sara le tenía tanto coraje, pues ellos dos eran muy amigos…

_ Sí, siempre he sabido que Sara odia a Sango, pues ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos…_

_ Sango es diferente… a ella le gustan más estar con nosotros que con chicas, y los muchachos la aceptaron muy bien…_ comentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Lo he notado, ella solía ser una chica normal, vestir coquetamente y cosas así… cambio radicalmente…_ comentó un poco divertida. De verdad se le estaba olvidando el mal día que tuvo.

_ Así es… justo el sábado vamos a asistir a la playa, va a realizarse una competencia de surf… Sango es realmente buena en ello, aunque nunca mejor que yo_ comentó engreídamente.

Llegaron a la casa de Kagome…

_ Llegamos…_ dijo el chico fijando su vista en la casa de Sango.

_ Bien gracias por traerme_ dijo bajando del auto

_ Claro, adiós_ y se estacionó metros adelante, justo frente la casa de su compañera de clase. Bajó del auto y entró a dicha casa sin llamar a la puerta. Kagome lo observó y entendió de cierto modo los celos de Sara… pues se comportaba con ella más como su novio, que como su amigo. Decidió no darle importancia y entró a casa.

Por fortuna ni su tía ni su hermano se encontraban en ella, así que decidió darse una ducha para eliminar el estrés… una vez en la tina se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde la llegada de Inuyasha a su vida…¿cómo fue que se enamoró de él?¿por qué se entregó a él? Sí creía amarlo, pero no era para eso… ¿por qué todo tenía que ponerse tan difícil? Harta de sus pensamientos salió del baño se colocó un pequeño short y una camisa ligera, miró por la ventana y el auto de Bankotsu ya no se encontraba en frente… __"supongo que no podía quedarse para siempre"_ _ese chico empezaba a meterse en su cabeza… pero debía impedirlo, pues solo significaba una cosa __"más problemas" _ _y no necesitaba más…

Bajó a prepararse algo para cenar, cuando llamaron a su puerta

__"¿quién será? Hitomiko trae llaves al igual que Sota"__ pensaba al momento de dirigirse a la puerta. _Sango… hola, no pensé que fueses tú_ dijo sorprendida

_ Claro ¿cómo ibas a saberlo?, si después de todo aunque somos vecinas hace años que no vengo a tu casa_ comentó entre risas.

_ sí es verdad, pasa_ dijo ofreciéndole la entrada.

_ ¿estás sola?_ preguntó al no ver a nadie.

_ Sí, la verdad no sé dónde se encuentran Sota y Hitomiko…_ comentó ligeramente preocupada.

_¿Hitomiko? ¿Es tu tía cierto?_ preguntó la castaña.

_ Si por desgracia_ dijo seria, ella no la perdonaba. _pero no quiero hablar del tema, dime ¿a qué debo el honor?_

_ bueno, solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas, y… te traje esto…_ dijo entusiasmada mostrándole un álbum de fotos.

_ no puedo creer que lo tengas…_ comentó sorprendida y sonriendo.

_ claro, hace mucho que no lo veo, pero aún no me deshago de él_ dijo divertida sacando la lengua.

_ es algo triste que dejamos de frecuentarnos_ mencionó hojeando el álbum _siéntate_ dijo entrando a la sala, sin dejar de mirar dicho objeto.

_ eso aún lo podemos revertir… es triste que tuviera que pasar algo así, para volver a juntarnos… pero en fin, algo bueno sale de lo malo…_ comentó positiva.

_ tienes toda la razón Sango… es bueno tenerte a mi lado en estos momentos… _ dijo fijando los ojos en la que alguna vez fue su amiga más querida. _ muchas gracias_ amenazaba con derramar lágrimas…

_ ¡No!, ni se te ocurra llorar… eso se acabó, no conmigo, es más vamos a caminar y comemos algo… ahora lo que menos necesitas es encerrarte…_ dijo poniéndose de pie.

_ No sé si deba… bueno, al diablo… ya no pueden ponerse peor las cosas_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie…

_ Bien, vamos a un parque cercano y tomemos un helado, como cuando niñas, jajaja_ sí, eso era costumbre en ellas.

_ Pues vamos…_ dijo Kagome tomando su cartera.

Así lo hicieron, platicaron largamente de cosas del pasado no tan lejano, Kagome recordó por qué Sango fue su amiga, ella siempre fue muy divertida, a decir verdad fue Kagome la que cambió, ella se volvió popular y aunque no dejó de ser sencilla, si olvidó frecuentar a sus más antiguos compañeros, ella seguía la corriente junto con las otras chicas ocupándose un poco más en banalidades… pasaron una tarde divertida entre risas y comentarios burlones de ambas, pues eran muy distintas… después de un tiempo volvieron a casa pues comenzaba a obscurecer…

_Bien que descances Sango, nos vemos mañana_

_ Claro igual… paso por ti y nos vamos juntas, sale_

_ Ok… hasta mañana entonces…_ y cada una se dirigió a su hogar.

Kagome entró en su casa, donde ya la esperaban su tía y su hermano, cruzó algunas palabras con su hermano e ignoró a su tía… si no le habían hablado para decirle lo de la copia que circulaba, ella tampoco se lo diría, no quería aguantar más sermones.

Al día siguiente jueves, ya en la preparatoria, todo parecía igual al día anterior, solo que ahora a Kagome no le afectaba tanto, pues tenía ahora a Sango, la cual como le dijo había pasado por ella y llegaron juntas. Una vez en el pasillo que llevaba a sus salones también llegaban Bankotsu y Jackotsu los cuales de igual manera se dirigían a clases y caminaban metros detrás de ellas… aunque nunca los notaron…

_ No sé si ya te lo he mencionado, peo en tres día más habrá una competencia de surf, ¿que te parece asistir?, te caería bien cambiar de aires, ¿no crees?_ la invitó tratando de que olvidara su rutina aburrida, según ella.

_ Sí algo mencionó Bankotsu…_ dijo pensativa _ ¿hay algo entre ustedes?_ bien, ya no podía con la duda…

_ ¿algo?, ¿a qué te refieres con algo?_ pretendió no entender

_ Sí ya sabes… ustedes dos… tienen… son… ¿novios? o ¿salen?_ de cierto modo quería saber.

_ claro que salimos_ comento sencillamente, algo se removió en el interior de kagome _somos amigos, andamos todo el tiempo juntos_ agregó divertida…_ahora dime tú ¿te gusta bank?_ cuestionó a la chica, pues notó demasiado interés de su parte. Ambos jóvenes alcanzaron a escuchar dicha pregunta… y se voltearon a ver sin entender nada.

_ ¡No!_ contestó inmediatamente _¡claro que no!… ¿cómo podría?_ de cierto modo se escuchó un tono de voz despectivo en relación al moreno, quería disimular… _ ¿si te enteraste de lo que pasó con Inuyasha... verdad?_ mencionó agriamente, recordándole por qué no quería relacionarse con chicos. Aunque los otros dos no se lo entendieron igual.

_ ¡claro que me enteré… de hecho toda la escuela!_ mencionó entre risas.

_ gracias por recordármelo_ dijo irónicamente

_ ¡ey! tú empezaste, no te lo tomes tan a pecho… tienes que empezar a verlo de otra manera, sino siempre te afectará_ comentó sabiamente la chica.

_ tienes razón_ suspiró agotada. _debemos entrar a clases… nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo_ dijo girando para entrar a su salón.

_ de acuerdo… pero prométeme que pensaras lo de la playa…_ de verdad quería ayudarla a despejarse.

_ claro lo prometo…_ dijo mientras ingresaba a su salón.

Sango hizo lo mismo, segundos después entraron Jackotsu y un malhumorado Bankotsu a clases…

Ninguno de sus dos amigos quiso de momento acercársele pues conocían bien el carácter del ojiazul, y ahora no era buen momento… por lo que se pusieron a charlar entre ellos acerca de la próxima competencia, que tenía muy entusiasmada a la chica.

Sara observó llegar a Kagome junto a Sango y también notó que Bankotsu y el otro chico caminaban prácticamente detrás de ellas, por lo que concluyó erróneamente que venían juntos… eso solo podía significar para ella, que Kagome pretendía algo con su ex novio, lo que la molestó de gran manera… No esperó mejor momento, por lo que decidió entrar al salón del 3-E y enfrentar a Kagome…

_ ¿De verdad crees que Bankotsu te pueda tomar en serio, después de lo que todos sabemos?_ preguntó maliciosamente parándose justo al lado del asiento donde Kagome permanecía sentada.

_No sé a qué diablos te refieras…_ le dijo fastidiada.

_ Obvio linda, si él se acerca a ti, ahora o más adelante… solo será porque quiere lo mismo que Inuyasha… alguien fácil con quien acostarse…_ dijo viéndola a los ojos retadoramente.

Kagome se levantó y sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar le soltó una bofetada…

_ ¡Es la última vez que te permito a ti, o a cualquiera que me ofenda!_ dijo claramente volteando a ver a Ayame quien presenciaba la escena.

_ Eres una estúpida Kagome_ dijo colérica _pero aún con esto… no le quita la verdad a mis palabras…_ se tomaba con una mano la mejilla roja por el golpe _...Bankotsu solo pretenderá jugar contigo, como cualquier otro… no esperes ser respetada por nadie, si no supiste darte tu lugar…_ dijo indignada y se dio la vuelta. Todos sus compañeros observaron algunos divertidos la escena, entre ellos Miroku, quien se sentía contento de que Kagome estuviera sobrellevando bien las cosas.

Kagome de cierto modo aceptaba que lo dicho por ella, podría ser cierto… aunque por el momento ni siquiera le interesaba una relación con nadie.

Las clases pasaron sin mayores complicaciones, de cierto modo esa bofetada sirvió para calmar un poco las miradas curiosas que caían sobre Kagome… a la hora del descanso Sango pasó por ella y por primera vez se sentaba en las últimas bancas de la cafetería… eso era extraño, pero se sentía más cómoda en ese lugar, solo estaban ellas dos puesto que los chicos se fueron a hacer de las suyas como acostumbraban.

Al finalizar el día Kagome se encontraba cansada mentalmente, agradecía el hecho de hoy no tener entrenamiento, puesto que no tenía ánimos… entonces sintió su celular vibrar en la bolsa de su falda…

__"¿Inuyasha… no te cansas de fastidiar?"__ pensó al momento de ver el identificador, y no contestó la llamada, de hecho optó por apagar su celular… se fue de la escuela sin esperar a Sango ya que en su salón aún permanecían en clases, ese profesor siempre se extendía más dela cuenta con la mismas.

Los días pasaron rápido, sin Inuyasha cerca era más fácil para Kagome enfrentarse a todo, ya que se distraía y de cierto modo podía olvidar en ocasiones esa incomoda etapa que vivió con él.

Llegó el sábado…

_Kagome te buscan…_ gritó Hitomiko parándose al pie de las escaleras.

_ Ya voy…_ contestó fastidiada Kagome. _ ¿Sango?_ dijo una vez en la puerta

_ Hola, ¡vámonos!_ dijo la castaña algo apresurada

_ pe-pero ¿a dónde?_ Kagome no sabía a lo que se refería.

_ Pues a la playa, la competencia ¿recuerdas?_ decía mientras se dirigía a su auto estacionado en frente…

_ por dios… lo olvidé completamente, aunque… no te dije que iría…_ trató de justificarse.

_ eso no importa,vámonos…_ la apresuró

Kagome sonrió, de verdad Sango no se rendía… corrió adentro y le avisó a su tía que saldría, la otra trató de preguntar algunas cosas, pero Kagome salió rápidamente y se subió en el auto con Sango, solo llevaba su bolso, ni siquiera se cambió puesto que traía un pequeño short blanco y una camiseta del mismo color con estampado, que bien le servía para ese evento.

Entre risas y alguno que otro comentario arrogante de Sango diciendo que nadie más que ella se llevaría el trofeo, llegaron a la playa, hacía mucho que Kagome no iba, a pesar a vivir a solo 30 minutos de la misma.

_Vamos date prisa… tengo que registrarme y luego buscaremos un buen lugar para que observes la competencia…_ decía mientras bajaban del auto y se apresuraba a tomar su tabla de surf y algunas otras cosas…

_ Vaya, esto realmente es un tanto ajetreado…_ decía Kagome observando a su amiga hacer mil malabares para cargar todo.

_ Bueno si no te hubieses tardado tanto tendríamos más tiempo… te lo aseguro_ respondió entre divertida y apurada.

_ Bien, bien… de acuerdo, déjame ayudar_ dijo tomando algunas cosas.

_ Vaya, tarde como siempre Sango_ se escuchó una varonil voz con tono engreído.

_ Ven y ayúdame Bankotsu, luego reclamas_ dijo Sango sin voltear a verlo.

_ Ve y regístrate que están por cerrar las inscripciones, te vemos donde siempre…_ ordenó fastidiado, odiaba a la gente impuntual.

_ Bien…_ y salió corriendo soltando todas las cosas que había tomado.

_ Vaya, sí que es todo un caso…_ comentó divertida Kagome.

_ No esperaba verte aquí_ dijo algo distante al tiempo de levantar unas cosas del suelo

_ Parece que te molesta…_ comentó viéndolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

_ No… me da igual, levanta eso y sígueme_ le ordenó secamente, cerrando el coche.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, lo veía caminar delante de ella muy seguro… ¿por qué de la nada se comportaba diferente? O mejor dicho ¿por qué volvía a ser el mismo de antes?... ¿Sara tendría algo que ver con eso? No entendía la manera de ser de ese chico de larga trenza…

_ Oye y… ¿tú también participaras?_ habló tratando de romper el silencio.

_ Así es…_ contestó fríamente. A Bankotsu le molestó el hecho de que ella se refiriera como algo difícil el fijarse en él… pues así lo entendió… entonces optó por definitivamente mandarla al diablo. Después de todo no era tan distinta a Sara.

Ella también era orgullosa, y si bien le ayudó a pasar por un mal momento; se lo agradecía… pero no le iba a rogar… si traía ese mal genio, que se lo aguantara solo.

Llegaron a unas grandes rocas que se encontraban frente a la playa, era el mejor lugar para observar la competencia, por lo que se subieron en ellas…

_ Bien quedé registrada…_ comentó Sango llegando al lugar _como siempre van primero las competencias de chicas y al después las de chicos_ dijo subiendo al lado de sus amigos..

_ Bien, entonces solo queda esperar…_ dijo Bankotsu, de pie obsevando el panorama, en verdad había mucha gente…

_ Hola guapo… ¿ya no saludas?_ se escuchó una voz femenina un tanto empalagosa, dirigiéndose al moreno…

_ Hola hermosa…_ no la llamó por su nombre, pues no lo recordaba… _es solo que no te había visto…_ dijo y saltó de la gran roca, para ponerse al lado de dicha joven atractiva y llevársela abrazada sin decir nada ni voltear a ver a sus acompañantes.

_ No cambia…_ comentó un tanto fastidiada…_te aseguro que no recuerda ni su nombre…_ mencionó entre risas Sango.

Kagome solo los observó marcharse… ¿le molestó? No, que va, no tendría por qué ¿o sí?... en ese instante llegaban algunos otros amigos de Sango, Kagome no los conocía puesto que eran de otros colegios o participantes de dichos eventos, no tenían nada que ver con ella. Por lo que bajo también de ese lugar y decidió vagar por ahí… nunca creyó que dichas competencias fuesen tan populares puesto que a ella poco le llamaban la atención… caminó sin dirección y se topó casi de frente con un Bankotsu… este se estaba besando con la chica que minutos antes había partido… Kagome no sabía que hacer… pues sí, le molestaba ligeramente verlo de esa forma con esa chica con tan pequeño traje de baño, él por su parte traía solo una bermuda blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas y su camisa la traía al hombro ya que se la había quitado, en ese momento Kagome reconoció muy a su pesar que el chico le atraía ligeramente, lo que verlo de esa manera la molestó… giró sobre sus pies y se disponía a marcharse cuando…

_ Kagomee, Kagomeee… asshh, Sango te está buscando, ¿qué haces aquí?_ preguntó un acelerado Jackotsu.

_ Yo solo vine a…caminar, me estaba aburriendo_ contestó mirándolo a los ojos, pues era cierto.

_ Solo tú te puedes aburrir aquí… habiendo tantas cosas por hacer…_ dijo toscamente Bankotsu parándose a su lado y viéndola de reojo. Pues cuando Jackotsu la llamó él también alcanzó a escucharlo.

_ Vámonos cariño… _ dijo la chica que ahora lo abrazaba por la espalda.

_ ¿Y qué esperamos? _ dijo caminando de nueva cuenta abrazando a la chica, la cual empezaba a molestar a Kagome.

_ Te aseguro que no sabe ni su nombre…_ afirmó Jackotsu, pues conocían bien al moreno _ ...y al final del día ya no estará con ella_ continuó diciendo mientras jalaba a Kagome de la mano para seguirlos.

_ Entonces es todo un patán… ¿cómo puede besarlas y abrazarlas así, y después olvidarlas como si nada?_ dijo molesta Kagome, pues todos parecían coincidir en lo mismo.

_ Él no tiene la culpa de ser tan atractivo… y que las chicas se le insinúen o lo sigan… ¿o sí?_ defendió a su amigo, pues aunque no compartían los mismos gustos en cuanto al género, sabía que Bankotsu no hacía gran esfuerzo por conseguir chicas, _él solo toma las oportunidades que se le presentan…_ finalizó llegando a donde Sango ya los esperaba.

_ Claro… como todos_ dijo viendo de manera molesta a Bankotsu que como dijo Jackotsu ahora era rodeado por más chicas…

_ Pronto se cansará de eso… ya verás_ dijo Sango guiñándole un ojo a su amiga _él lo disfruta un momento, pero enseguida se harta… no le gusta que invadan tanto su espacio…_ mencionó ahora señalando con la cabeza el lugar donde se encontraban. Y justo como mencionó, el chico comenzó a apartarse con algún disimulo de esas chicas, solo la primera que llegó con él,no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra… por lo que el otro optó por perderse entre el mar de gente.

_ Pues él tiene la culpa… primero les da esas confiancitas y luego no le gusta… es un patán_ mencionó molesta.

_ ¿Segura que ese patán no te gusta?_ preguntó curiosa Sango.

_ Ya te dije una vez que no… no veo porque ahora tendría que ser diferente_ respondió volteando su rostro y viéndola muy segura.

_ como digas_ contesto Sango encogiéndose de hombros _será mejor que subas… las competencias van a comenzar_ le informó _ yo voy al punto de salida, aquí nos vemos al terminar_ dicho esto corrió por su tabla y se fue.

_muy bien… te deseo suerte_ le gritó.

_ No la necesita…_ dijo secamente Bankotsu llegando detrás de ella, había logrado deshacerse de su acompañante.

Kagome volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, y sin decirle nada subió a la gran roca. Bankotsu no le dio importancia y se recargó en la misma, aún ahí tenía muy buena visión de lo que ocurría.

Como era de suponerse Sango ganó en la competencia femenil…

_ wow no pensé que Sango lo hiciera tan bien…_ comentó al aire Kagome.

_ ella es la mejor chica en la región…_ le contestó una voz varonil desconocida.

Kagome volteó a ver de quién se trataba y no lo reconoció.

_ Hola, mi nombre es Takumi Minori, soy amigo de Sango…_ le dijo con una linda sonrisa y extendiéndole su mano a modo de saludo. Takumi era un chico alto, bronceado, de pelo largo hasta los hombros, castaño obscuro y unos ojos verdes que contrastaban con su piel, era muy atractivo.

_ Mucho gusto, yo soy Kagome Higurashi, amiga y vecina de Sango_ kagome tomó su mano y le ofreció una linda sonrisa, lo que el chico correspondió.

_ Vaya creo que debo visitar más a Sango… _ comentó coquetamente _y dime… por qué nunca te había visto por aquí, Kagome?_ preguntó el chico acercando su rostro al de la chica fijando sus ojos en los de ella, logrando así ponerla nerviosa.

_ Ah… etto… es.. que…_ dijo más que nerviosa.

_ ya déjala en paz Takumi…_ ahora quién habló fue Bankotsu, pues estando debajo escuchó toda la conversación y no estaba muy contento… pues aunque decidió no acercarse a Kagome, seguía de cierto modo gustándole, aunque nunca se lo diría. _... y vámonos_ ordenó con un tono frío, pues era el turno de los chicos, por lo que él ya se encaminaba al lugar de salida.

_ insoportable, como siempre…_ dijo ignorándolo y volviendo a fijar la mirada en Kagome. _ Bien, este triunfo te lo dedicaré a ti preciosa…_ le guiñó un ojo y bajo de un salto, tomó su tabla y tomó la dirección por la que antes se había marchado el ojiazul. Topándose con Sango, cruzaron algunas palabras y cada uno siguió con su camino.

_Felicidades Sango… de verdad que eres muy buena… estoy impresionada, lo confieso_ dijo Kagome feliz por su amiga.

_ Para nada… esto es pan comido… el reto será dentro de unos días…_comentó advirtiendo a su amiga.

_ ¿algunos días? ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces?…_ preguntó Kagome, pensando en algunas otras competencias.

_ Habrá una fuerte tormenta…_ mencionó entusiasmada.

_ ¿y qué con eso?_ no entendía que tenía que ver.

_ Ay Kagome…¿te tengo que explicar todo con manzanas?..._ a Sango le desesperaba la ingenuidad de su amiga _... pues que las tormentas traen consigo oleajes altos... muchos de nosotros nos la pasamos esperándolas... porque eso... sí que es un reto… dominar tan grandes y poderosas olas._ concluyó con una sonrisa en los labios.

_ Eso es peligroso, no se necesita ser un genio para no darse cuenta… ¿cómo es que les permiten hacer eso?_ preguntó un tanto preocupada.

_ Esa es la cuestión, no es una competencia oficial… los surfistas más intrépidos asisten a divertirse, y así demostran quién es quién, es lo mejor que te puedas imaginar…_ la miraba con un brillo en sus ojos.

_ Nunca creí que estuvieras loca… ahora si que me preocupaste…_ dijo incrédula ¿cómo poner su vida en peligro, solo por diversión?

En lo que ellas estaban sumidas en su plática la competencia de los chicos había comenzado. En lo que era al principio una competencia con muchos participantes, ahora solo seguían en pie, Bankotsu y Takumi…

_ Vaya creo que esta vez Takumi se ve en mejores condiciones que Bank…_ mencionó Sango observando a sus amigos, pues Bankotsu comenzaba a tener problemas con el equilibrio, pues una corriente de aire lo sacaba de estabilidad.

_Lo dudo mucho… no por algo lo ha derrotado las últimas 5 veces…_ replicó una voz masculina

_ Eso es cierto, pero debemos ser objetivos, Renkotsu… Bank no ha practicado lo suficiente…_ dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver al alto chico con quien hablaba.

_ Pues sigo pensando que aún así es mejor…_ afirmó y sonrió al ver como Takumi caía al agua _ te lo dije_ dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_ Solo fue suerte_ dijo molesta Sango, pues sabía que eso solo inflaría la arrogancia del moreno, ya que nadie había logrado ganarle.

Kagome no creía como Sango hablaba de manera tan natural con esos chicos peligrosos, pues Renkotsu, Jackotsu y Bankotsu, siempre se les consideró muy problemáticos, por lo cual el primero había sido expulsado de el colegio donde ellas asistian…

_ Bien preciosa, creo que será en otra ocasión cuando te dedique mi triunfo_ dijo Takumi abrazando por la espalda a Kagome… la cual ya se encontraba a orillas de la playa, junto a Sango y sus amigos.

_ Pues será cuando yo no compita… porque de no ser así... no veo como puedas ganar…_ mencionó Bankotsu, quien llegaba detrás cargando su tabla de surf, y viendo de reojo y molesto a esos dos… y siguió su camino.

_ Siempre tan encantador…_ dijo Takumi, quien abrazando de la espalda a Kagome intentaba hacerla caminar…

_¿A dónde se supone que vamos?_ preguntó dudosa… pues apenas lo conocía.

_ A la fogata… _ dijo simple.

_¿fogata?_ preguntó.

_ Si Kagome... síguenos, siempre es lo mismo, después de la competencia nos quedamos a convivir… habrá bebida, botana y agradable compañía…_ dijo Sango adelantándose..

Kagome a lo lejos alcanzó a ver un conjunto de palapas y una gran fogata que era a donde se dirigían, habían chicas y chicos en gran número, aunque no tantos como al principio, los acompañó… después de todo había venido con Sango y con ella se regresaría.

_ Toma…_ le ofreció Takumi un vaso con refresco y poco de alcohol, ya en el lugar, dicha bebida era por todos consumida.

_ No… yo no bebo…_ dijo pues bien vio cuando lo preparaba.

_ Solo un poco, para que entres en ambiente…_ y le sonrió encantadoramente.

Kagome lo tomó, aunque sería el único que tomara en toda su estadía. Bankotsu los veía un tanto molesto desde el otro extremo del lugar, __"bien si ella quiere estar con ese idiota, que lo disfrute…"_ _pensó y rodó los ojos fastidiado.

CONTINUARA...

**Gracias por leer... espero les guste :) gracias a Sasunaka doki por los reviews... y a los otros doce visitantes que siguen mi fic igual gracias...**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PORPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA LA CUAL SI ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

**_aclaraciones: lo que esta entre guiones _son dialogos_ y entre comillas y cursiva "pensamientos" los puntos suspensivos solos ( ... ) son cambios de escena._**

Kagome lo tomó, aunque sería el único que tomara en toda su estadía. Bankotsu los veía un tanto molesto desde el otro extremo del lugar, __"bien si ella quiere estar con ese idiota, que lo disfrute…"_ _pensó y rodó los ojos fastidiado.

**-11-**

Permanecieron ahí algunas horas, a Kagome parecía agradarle el ambiente… aunque de vez en cuando sentía unas miradas cargadas de cierto coraje de parte del moreno ojos azules que se encontraba con una nueva y atractiva acompañante…

...

_ Y dime Kagome… ¿cómo te han tratado?_ dijo Sango con un toque de picardía en sus palabras, ella recién llegaba donde Kagome se encontraba, pues en ese ambiente era una persona bastante popular y casi no había estado con ella.

_ De maravilla… ¿cierto hermosa?_ respondió Takumi de manera anticipada, no dejando contestar a Kagome…

_ Claro que sí Sango… de verdad me la estoy pasando de lo mejor…_ respondió risueña, a decir verdad, si se le estaban pasando ligeramente los tragos…

_ Lo ves… te lo dije, aquí se está mejor que en la escuela… olvida todo… y sigue divirtiéndote…_ dijo Sango muy animada.

_ De eso me encargo yo…_ dijo Takumi, ofreciendo ahora a Sango un trago.

_ Perfecto… pues ¡salud!..._ dijo para después tomar un sorbo y retirarse de su lado _ ¡cuídala Takumi! y diviértete Kagome…_ grito ya algo retirada del lugar, se dirigía con otro grupo de personas.

_ Sango…_ la tomó del brazo un Bankotsu algo molesto _... ¿por qué diablos traes a esa niña aquí para luego dejarla con ese idiota?_ preguntó mirándola a los ojos…

_ relájate Bank… solo quiero que se divierta un rato… lo necesita_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros y seguir su camino, dejándolo parado solo.

...

_ Y bien… ¿te parece si vamos a caminar a orillas de la playa…? No nos alejaremos mucho… lo prometo_ dijo con una gran sonrisa Takumi.

_ Eh… bien ¿por qué no?, pero no tardaremos ya que vine con Sango y no tengo modo de volver a casa si no es con ella_ mencionó entre risas Kagome.

_ No te preocupes… no tardaremos… y en el peor de los casos, yo podría llevarte…_ dijo para tomarla de la mano y comenzar a caminar, alejándose así de la fogata y los jóvenes presentes… algunos tuvieron la misma idea que ellos de caminar, pero eran realmente pocos.

_ De acuerdo_ dijo Kagome.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos, la plática era amena, Takumi era un chico bastante simpático y la hacía reír continuamente y Kagome a pesar de lo que le había pasado seguía de cierto modo siendo la misma chica sociable, por lo que no tardaron en sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro…

_ ¿y dime Kagome… tú… tienes novio?_ preguntó cambiando la conversación que hasta ese entonces llevaban…

Kagome se sorprendió por la pregunta, pues era algo que la incomodaba…_yo… no quiero hablar del tema…_ dijo seria, para luego volver a caminar, ya que él la había detenido para preguntarle.

_ Pues eres bastante hermosa, y si estás aquí sin ningún chico es porque no hay nadie… cosa que me da gusto_ dijo sonriente, para tomarla de la mano y detener su marcha, nuevamente.

_ No veo por qué te de gusto… _ dijo mareada Kagome, pues el viento fresco que los azotaba en ese momento provocaron que el licor que consumieron se le "subiera" a la cabeza _... a mí no me interesa tener nada… con nadie_ hablo seria, pero sin sonar tajante.

Takumi se acercó para abrazarla por la cintura de frente a ella… _pues eso no suena algo definitivo…_ la veía a los ojos. Kagome de igual manera, la sorprendió el hecho de que la abrazara de esa forma _además alguien tan linda como tú… no debería estar sola…_ dijo tomándola de la barbilla y pretendiendo besarla…

_ Creo que… _ hablo Kagome girando su rostro, para evitar ese beso _... será mejor volver… yo…_ decía nerviosa.

_ Tranquila Kagome… me gustas y no pretendo forzarte…_ dijo con una sonrisa, pero sin despegarse de su rostro, seguía estando peligrosamente cerca.

_ Takumi… yo…_ dijo Kagome, volteando a verlo, le pareció un chico lindo… pero no le interesaba de otra forma, solo como amigo.

_ Sango te busca…_ se escuchó una varonil voz un tanto molesta detrás de ellos, Kagome se sorprendió, en cambio el chico no le tomó importancia, y no despegó los ojos de ella. _... no deberías aprovecharte de niñas alcoholizadas, Takumi_ dijo poniendo sus fríos ojos azules en el joven.

_No me estoy aprovechando de nadie, Bankotsu… yo la voy a llevar…_ afirmó el joven, volteando a ver al molesto chico.

_ Mph, estás loco si crees que te lo voy a permitir… ella se viene conmigo_ dijo sonriendo arrogantemente, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su bermuda._ Vámonos Kagome_ ordenó a la mareada chica, quien optó por seguirlo, pues a él lo conocía mejor…

_ Kagome… yo puedo llevarte… no es necesario que…_ decía acercándose a la chica, misma volteaba a verlo.

_ Será mejor que te largues… o te las verás conmigo_ amenazó fríamente Bankotsu, parándose de pronto entre Takumi y Kagome, viendo al chico de manera retadora.

_No veo por qué te importa tanto… ¿acaso te gusta?_ preguntó astutamente Takumi.

_ ¿cómo podría?_ dijo sonando desinteresado en ella… logrando de cierto modo molestar a Kagome. _Ahora lárgate, que no tengo tiempo que perder_ le dijo tan molesto, que logro de cierto modo "convencer" al chico.

_Como sea…_ optó por no pelear con Bankotsu, pues ya en alguna ocasión eso sucedió, y ninguno salió bien librado… _ espero volver a verte hermosa…_ se despidió levantando la mano, al momento que se retiraba, dejando momentáneamente a esos dos solos.

_ Así que… ¿cómo podría gustarte?_ dijo de la nada Kagome, su tono sonaba de cierto modo herido y muy molesto, mientras caminaba acercándose a Bankotsu.

_ Eso dije…_ contestó sin darle importancia._ Ahora vámonos_ ordenó caminando en dirección a la fogata.

_ Vete tú… _ dijo Kagome, caminando en dirección contraria, seguía molesta y mareada.

Bankotsu volteó a verla fastidiado, y cuando la vio alejarse de él, molesto la siguió y la alcanzó _no te estoy preguntando..._ le dijo tomándola con fuerza del codo, obligándola así a detenerse _...tú, te vienes conmigo_ le dijo prepotente.

Kagome más que molesta intentó soltarse del agarre, pero no lo consiguió _ ¡suéltame!_ ordenó furiosa.

_ de ninguna manera, ya te lo dije tú, te vienes conmigo…_ dijo jalándola y comenzando a caminar _ Sango está por marcharse, y te está buscando, así que camina…_ decía fastidiado y molesto con ella.

_ Pues me puedo ir con Takumi, si Sango se marcha_ dijo logrando así hacer detener molesto a Bankotsu, quién volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Takumi?, lo acabas de conocer…_ ahora mencionó burlón _dime… ¿no te bastó con Inuyasha… ahora lo quieres a él?_ dijo con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Kagome ofendida le soltó una cachetada, éste no se la esperaba, por lo que no pudo evitarla.

_ Eso te mereces por imbécil… no se te ocurra volver a ofenderme…_ dijo intentando soltarse.

_ No es ofensa la verdad…_ dijo con tono de voz cargado de coraje, tomándola por ambos codos y viéndola a los ojos, estaba muy molesto, pero aún así, él no golpearía a una mujer.

_ Eres un desgraciado Bankotsu…_ le dijo de igual forma, con mucho coraje en su voz y con una mueca de desagrado en sus labios. _siempre lo has sido…_ dijo ahora con cierto desprecio.

_ Me importa poco lo que pienses…_ dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que molestaba más a Kagome _jamás llegará a importarme… lo que pienses o… hagas _ dijo viéndola a los ojos.

_ Eso no es lo que parecía hace un momento… ¿o qué haces aquí… conmigo?_ preguntó sin hacer el intento de despegarse de él, seguían a poca distancia y viéndose a los ojos, ambos molestos.

Eso descolocó al moreno, pues de cierto modo tenía razón, él la había ido a buscar. Pero no se lo demostró.

_ Vine por ti… eso ya te lo dije, Sango te busca._ dijo sencillamente.

_ Pues yo no la veo por ninguna parte, como para que me esté buscando_ dijo con suspicacia viéndolo acusadoramente…_¿no serías tú… el interesado en encontrarme?_ preguntó ahora con una sonrisa burlona _dime Bankotsu… ¿lo eras? _ insistía.

_ Mph… por favor Higurashi… no te hagas ideas… tú no me interesas, si es lo que insinúas_ mencionó con una sonrisa de lado, bastante burlón.

_¿En serio?_ dijo Kagome de la misma manera, de cierto modo el alcohol en su sangre la desinhibió de ese modo _entonces, ¿te soy completamente indiferente?_ agregó sin dejar el tono de burla.

_ Totalmente…_ dijo sonriendo de lado, acercándose a sus labios _...tanto que puedo hacer esto…_ mencionó el moreno, para después unir sus labios a los de ella, la besó…

Kagome se sorprendió, no contaba con eso; forcejeó con él unos instantes, pero el joven soltó sus codos y enredó sus brazos en la cintura y espalda de la colegiala, afianzando el agarre… al principio el beso era rudo, con cierto coraje, queriendo demostrarle lo poco que le importaba, aunque poco tiempo después y con la complacencia de ambos, fue tornándose un poco tierno, para luego pasar a uno más pasional.

Kagome al darse cuenta que el beso se volvía más calmado, instintivamente lo correspondió, y dejó de empujar al joven, para ahora colocar sus manos en el pecho del mismo… pasados algunos segundos, pudo sentir como el beso se volvía más exigente, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal, logrando erizarle los poros de la piel… de igual manera se lo permitió, correspondió según el ritmo que él imponía… entonces sintió las manos del moreno recorrer su espalda y levantar su cabello en el recorrido a su cuello, donde él colocó una de sus manos, acercando más los labios de ella a los suyos… Kagome reaccionando a esto, recorrió con su mano derecha el pecho del chico y la llevó entre el cuello y el rostro del joven, de igual manera atrayéndolo a ella, y acariciándolo, al tiempo que los cuerpos de ambos adolescentes comenzaban a reaccionar a ese apasionado beso… pero justo en ese instante y para desgracia de ambos, el aire comenzó a acabarse en sus pulmones, por lo que tuvieron que separarse… despacio y viéndose a los ojos.

Kagome se encontraba apenada por corresponderle y ligeramente sonrojada, en cambio él… inmediatamente volvió a su obstinada pose…

_ Lo ves… puedo besarte… sin sentir nada_ mencionó con una sonrisa de medio lado, en actitud engreída.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos y lo observó suspicazmente… _eres de lo peor…_ mencionó indignada, meneando la cabeza ligeramente a ambos lados… ¿cómo se atrevía a besarla, para luego decirle que no le provocaba nada?

_ Piensa lo que quieras… me da igual_ decía con su actitud arrogante, sonriendo…

_ Jódete_ le dijo y lo empujó para comenzar a caminar en busca de Sango _a decir verdad... no fue nada del otro mundo..._ mencionó refiriéndose al beso, ya se le estaba pasando el efecto del alcohol con el coraje.

_ bien, como digas…_ mencionó alzando ambas cejas y viéndola marcharse, para después de unos segundos seguirla a distancia, sonreía satisfecho, pues estaba seguro que ese beso le gustó, ya que lo correspondió.

…

_ Kagome… te he estado buscando ¿dónde estabas?, Takumi acaba de marcharse, no alcancé a hablar con él… parecía molesto_ decía Sango preocupada.

_ Todo está bien Sango…_ dijo Kagome sonriéndole, no pensaba contarle lo que ocurrió con el ojiazul… pues seguro que se lo contaría, ya que son muy amigos, y eso para él significaría que a ella le importó y no pensaba demostrárselo.

_ Me alegra… ahora es tiempo de marcharnos, es algo tarde y no quiero que tengas problemas… ¿ok?_ dijo tomando de la mano a Kagome y encaminándose rumbo al auto…

_ No te preocupes… ya vámonos… no hay nada interesante por aquí_ dijo viendo a Bankotsu que recién llegaba.

Éste alcanzó a escucharla, pero no le dio importancia, antes bien se regresó con la chica con la que había estado pasando la tarde… Kagome lo observó con desagrado y se marcharon.

…

Una vez en casa Kagome entró cuidadosamente para no despertar a su tía y/o hermano y lo logró… ya en su habitación se acostó, no pudo evitar pensar en el beso que le había dado Bankotsu… _"¿Por qué demonios le correspondí?_… _es un idiota ¿qué se cree?, y encima vuelve con esa tipa como si nada hubiera pasado… ¿pero qué demonios digo?, NADA PASÓ… a mi importa un cuerno lo que haga con su vida o con quién lo haga"…pensaba molesta, se levantó de la cama _y se fue a dar un relajante baño, planeaba descansar bien durante la noche y mañana domingo levantarse tarde…

Y así lo hizo, el domingo pasó relativamente tranquilo… su tía quiso reclamarle la hora en que había llegado… pero Kagome no se lo permitió diciendo que ella no llegó muy tarde y su tía no tenía modo de decir lo contrario ya que tan cansada estaba que no pudo permanecer despierta, así que no había modo de debatir su punto, Tsukiomi le advirtió que sería la primera y última vez que lo haría… ella cansada de discusiones tontas se salió de su casa y se pasó a la de Sango, está tardó en abrir ya que aún se encontraba dormida… platicaron de diversas cosas… la playa, la competencia, los chicos, en especial Sango hizo énfasis en Takumi, pues lo consideraba bueno en cierto modo para Kagome… así transcurrió la tarde, vieron algún programa de televisión y ya en la noche Kagome se marchó a su casa.

_ Bien es hora de irme… entonces te espero y nos vamos juntas ¿vale?_ preguntó Kagome.

_ Claro… pero esta vez iremos en mi coche…_ dijo Sango.

_ Bien… hasta mañana entonces…_ y así se marchó directo a su habitación sin cenar, no quería ver a su tía… y su hermano ya se encontraba durmiendo, solo pasó a verlo y a desearle buenas noches, aunque él no se diera cuenta.

…

A la mañana siguiente llegaron Sango y Kagome a la preparatoria, justo entraban cuando…

_ Kagome…_ se escuchó un grito que denotaba cierta emoción…

_ Bien… creo que te dejo… llegó tu pretendiente_ se burló Sango y se retiró del lugar.

_No lo es…_ dijo Kagome sonriendo _ nos vemos después…_ le dijo a su amiga.

_ Hola kag…_ le dijo nuevamente esa voz ahora de frente a ella.

_ Hola Koga…_ dijo sonriendo cálidamente, ella tenía presente que lo habían suspendido por el pleito con Inuyasha _... me da tanto gusto verte… te extrañé_ le aseguró dulcemente al momento de que lo acariciaba en la mejilla.

_ Y yo igual hermosa…_ le dijo Koga dulcemente, viéndola a los ojos y tomándola del hombro.

_ Me enteré de lo que ocurrió con…_ decía, pero él la interrumpió

_ Ni lo digas, es un imbécil… solo lamento que nos hayan separado, de no ser así lo hubiera matado, pues eso se merece…_ hablaba con tanto coraje en sus palabras, evitaban ahora verse a los ojos.

_ Koga… yo… en realidad…_ Kagome quería disculparse, pues él se lo advirtió y no lo escuchó.

_ Tú no tienes la culpa… te… enamoraste…_ mencionó cabizbajo, siempre justificándola, él de verdad la quería demasiado. _ …no fue tú culpa kag…_ le aseguró tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a verlo a los ojos…

_ Siento tanto… no haberte escuchado… yo…_ sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que seguramente pronto caerían.

_ No Kag… no llores_ le decía acariciándola e inclinándose un poco para verla a los ojos.

Kagome ante la cercanía del chico se sonrojó… Koga se acercaba a sus labios, llegó a rosarlos, prácticamente eso fue un beso… o al menos así lo consideraron los dos pares de ojos que en esos momentos tenía encima, aunque ellos dos ni siquiera lo notaron…

Los primeros azul turquesa, era Bankotsu quién veía molesto a Kagome besarse por segunda vez con un tipo… el primero Inuyasha y ahora Koga… los segundos verdes, Ayame, quien recién llegaba y decidió espiarlos… no podía creer que Koga siguiera interesado en ella, hoy recién llegaba de sus días suspendido y lo primero que hizo fue buscarla y ahora la besaba ¿cómo no se daba cuenta que ella no valía la pena?... eso pensaba Ayame.

En cambio Bankotsu estaba de pie con su mochila al hombro tomándola con una mano… sonrió arrogantemente y decidió que había visto suficiente aún sin siquiera proponérselo, pues ellos ni siquiera buscaron un lugar privado, sino que se besaban en plena entrada principal de la preparatoria… _"En verdad a ella tampoco le importó…" _pensaba el chico mientras se iba en dirección a su salón, molesto, pero sin voltear a verlos…

Kagome se separó, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Koga, eso no fue un beso, fue un sutil rose de labios, pero para él fue lo más cercano a un tierno beso de parte de ella, aunque fue levemente, pero sintió el rechazo de Kagome, no entendía el por qué no lo podía ver de otra forma… sonrió tristemente…

_ De verdad desearía que me quisieras la mitad de lo que yo te quiero…_ le decía mientras se separaba de ella, y le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla _...daría lo que fuera por ello_ la veía con sus hermosos ojos celestes impregnados de tristeza.

_ Yo, lo sien… lo siento mucho Koga… pero…_ Bajó su rostro, no podía verlo, le dolía lastimarlo _...pero sería peor darte falsas esperanzas_ finalizó atreviéndose a alzar sus ojos.

_ No lo creo Kagome… por un tiempo junto a ti, pagaría aunque fuese con todo el dolor que pudiera sentir…_ la veía tan fijamente, queriendo infundirle el amor que sentía.

_ Perdóname Koga…_ dijo Kagome abrazandose al pecho del chico.

_ No hay nada que perdonar Kag… yo voy a seguir esperando…_ sonrió pues no se cansaría de esperarla.

_ Yo no te merezco… no después de…_ decía sin soltarse del abrazo…

_ No hay nadie mejor que tú para mi Kagome, fue solo un error y nada más_ aseguró aumentando la fuerza del abrazo. _Ahora entremos que las clases iniciarán pronto_ finalizó soltando a Kagome y llevándosela de la mano.

_ Bien…_ ella agradecía por tenerlo a su lado, _"de verdad lo siento tanto Koga"_.

Ayame caminaba a distancia siguiéndolos, eso era realmente molesto, pero no quería perderles de vista, aunque después de todo los tres se dirigían al mismo salón.

…

En el salón de clases del 3-E también se reincorporaba Inuyasha después de estar suspendido sus tres días…

_ Miroku… ¿no has visto a Kagome?_ preguntó el peliplata a un todavía molesto Miroku.

_ No, y no creo que deba interesarte, después de lo que le hiciste_ dijo molesto viéndolo a los ojos.

_ Basta ya Miroku… yo no fui el responsable… yo no tomé esa foto…_ aseguró alzando un poco su tono de voz _...piensa un segundo… ¿cómo la pude haber tomado si yo también salí en ella? Además tú sabes que quiero a Kagome, y no la hubiera expuesto a tal escándalo_ finalizó mirándolo a los ojos tan seguro de su verdad que logró convencer a Miroku, quien también había pensado en ese detalle.

_ Bien digamos que te creo…_ hablaba calmado_...pero ella jamás lo hará y tiene razón, la expusimos a tal situación sin pensar en ella… y ahora te odia… no es para menos_ aseguró Miroku.

_ Lo sé…_ decía cabizbajo _pero ella debe sentir todavía algo por mi… me amó, sino no se hubiese entregado a mi… y yo la voy a convencer de que digo la verdad y regresará a mi lado… te lo aseguro_ dijo decidido.

_ No lo sé… Kagome está tan dolida… pero no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace… y si dices la verdad, espero que te perdone_ habló sinceramente el joven.

_ Ya lo verás…_ de verdad Inuyasha se sentía muy seguro _ahora voy a buscarla_ sonrió, sacó algo de su mochila y salió del salón a buscarla por el pasillo, pues debería estar cerca ya que las clases comenzarían pronto…

…

Caminando molesto por el pasillo Bankotsu se encontró de frente con un Inuyasha apresurado… ambos jóvenes se miraron penetrantemente, pero no se dirigieron la palabra, el moreno seguía molesto e Inuyasha apresurado por encontrar a Kagome, así que siguieron su camino… de pronto Inuyasha se tensó, venía Kagome de la mano de Koga, sonriendo como si nada…

_ ¡Kagome!_ habló molesto Inuyasha, pues él veía a Kagome como suya, ella ya era suya… y no se la iba a dejar a nadie.

CONTINUARA…

**Bien hasta aquí por ahora… Gracias a quienes siguen la historia, ojalá me dejaran su opinión, me ayudaría a mejorar como en el caso de CaFanel, por tu comentario atinado estoy tratando de corregir tantito la personalidad de Bank… en especial muchas gracias a Sasunaka doki por tus reviews y a axter… me dio gusto que leyeras mi fic… :3**


	12. Chapter 12

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SÍ ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA…**_

_**Aclaraciones: lo que está entre guiones son _diálogos_, en cursiva y entre comillas "pensamientos" y los puntos suspensivos solos ( … ) son cambios de escena.**_

_ ¡Kagome!_ habló molesto Inuyasha, pues él veía a Kagome como suya, ella ya era suya… y no se la iba a dejar a nadie.

**-12-**

Kagome y Koga atendiendo al llamado del peliplata voltearon a verlo, Koga estaba furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera a hablarle después de lo ocurrido?... en cambio Kagome se sorprendió momentáneamente, pero optó por seguir comportándose indiferente con él…

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha?... _ dijo fríamente viéndolo a los ojos a cierta distancia.

_ Hablar contigo… a solas_ estaba muy enojado su tono de voz lo dejaba claro, y sus dorados ojos se clavaban ahora en el acompañante de quién aún consideraba su novia.

_ Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo imbécil… si tuvieras vergüenza ni siquiera la voltearías a ver…_ afirmó Koga parándose frente a Kagome, evitando así que Inuyasha pudiese siquiera verla.

_ ¡Tú no te metas idiota!_ dijo Inuyasha acercándose a Koga y tomándolo de la camisa escolar… _ no eres nadie para decidirlo_ le dijo viéndolo muy de cerca a los ojos, de manera altamente retadora.

Koga por su parte lo tomaba de los puños para soltarse de su agarre… _soy quién está con ella ahora… y no te permitiré que te le acerques, tú no te la mereces…_le dijo muy seguro de sus palabras aventándole las manos. Ambos se miraban fijamente…

_ Koga…_ dijo Kagome parándose atrás de él y tomándolo del brazo _por favor, no te vayas a pelear de nuevo… no quiero que tengas más problemas por mi culpa…_ su tono de voz era de súplica, lo miraba a la cara mientras Koga volteaba de reojo a verla.

_ Kagome… necesitamos hablar_ insistió Inuyasha ahora posando sus ojos en ella…

_ ¿Qué diablos quieres?_ dijo molesta en tono bajo, viéndolo fijamente.

_ Ya te lo dije, es algo entre tú y yo… acompáñame_ pidió comenzando a caminar aún muy mlesto, ignorando a un furioso Koga.

Kagome se disponía a seguirlo, pero Koga la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

_ No estarás pensando…_ decía viéndola a los ojos.

_ Tranquilo Koga… él ya no puede lastimarme más… ya no seré tan tonta como para caer en sus juegos… voy a estar bien, lo prometo_ dijo calmada, y sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo. Después de todo quería dejar las cosas más que claras con Inuyasha.

…

Inuyasha esperaba impaciente a Kagome mientras ella hablaba de quién sabe qué tema con Koga, estaba recargado en los lockers del pasillo varios metros adelante… la observó despedirse del chico y encaminarse a él… ahora tenía que pensar en qué decir y hacer para que ella lo perdonara.

_ Bien, aquí estoy… ahora si dime, ¿qué quieres?_ volvió a decir fríamente, una vez frente a él. Estaba tan dolida con ese chico, al que en pocos días llegó a amar…

_ Kagome… yo quiero pedirte perdón, por todo lo que ha sucedido… y decirte, que yo no fui el que divulgó esa fotografía… yo jamás te haría eso…_ decía arrepentido, pero viéndola a la cara con sus dorados ojos.

_ Claro que no Inuyasha, yo lo sé…_ dijo calmada, asintiendo con la cabeza… haciendo una pequeña pausa al hablar, misma que hizo creer a Inuyasha que no todo estaba perdido _... no serías capaz de ello, aunque… si de tomarme otra fotografía para mostrársela a Miroku y ganar una estúpida apuesta, ¿cierto?_ Concluyó irónicamente, haciendo a Inuyasha bajar cansadamente la cabeza.

_ mira Kagome_ suspiró cansado _ yo sé que no merezco ahora tu perdón, estas muy dolida… y lo entiendo, pero no podemos terminar… yo te amo… lo juro_ dijo muy sinceramente, acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mejilla. ¿Dónde estaba ahora el orgulloso Inuyasha...? ni él mismo lo sabía.

Kagome se alejó instintivamente de él. _ No me toques… no vuelvas a hacerlo Inuyasha…_ dijo muy decidida _ claro que las cosas entre nosotros se terminaron… yo no lo quería así… pero fue tu error y lo acepto; no puede volver a haber nada entre nosotros, eso te toca aceptarlo también a ti…_ dijo para girarse y encaminarse a su salón ya que el timbre recién sonaba.

_ Kagome, yo no me voy a dar por vencido…_ aseguró Inuyasha. _toma…_ dijo alcanzándola y parándose delante de ella, extendiendo su mano con una hoja de papel.

_ ¿qué es eso?_ dijo Kagome viendo la hoja, pero sin tomarla.

_ Es tu tarea de química… ¿recuerdas? Yo me ofrecí a hacerla por ti… y aquí esta_ dijo insistiendo en que la tomara.

_ No la quiero_ mencionó segura, siguiendo su camino.

_ No seas orgullosa Kagome, no te estoy pidiendo nada… te pueden reprobar si no la presentas…_ insistía ya que el profesor Naraku era bastante pesado.

Kagome tomó la hoja, viendo ligeramente sonreír a Inuyasha…_no la necesito y no pienso deberte nada_ dijo viéndolo a los ojos y rompiendo la hoja con su tarea _ahora toma…_ continuó diciendo mientras ponía en el pecho de Inuyasha la hoja hecha añicos _...y gracias por nada_ finalizó con una actitud hostil, soltando los pedazos de papel, para después entrar a su salón segundos antes que el profesor.

Inuyasha se quedó parado en el pasillo, ¿esa era Kagome?, no podía ser ella, entonces… él tenía la culpa de su drástico cambio… decidió no entrar a la clase, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas, de verdad creía que llevarle la tarea le ayudaría en algo, pero no fue así…_ "¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?"_

…

Mientras en la primera clase en el salón del 3-E, todos prestaban atención al malhumorado profesor, Kagome rogaba por que el susodicho no recordara la tarea, de verdad se arrepintió de haberla destruido, pues Inuyasha tenía razón, eso le podía costar un extraordinario… no, ella no se podía permitir reprobar.

_Bien entonces resuelvan las 2 siguientes páginas de su libro y pásenlas una hoja… al terminar me las presentan_ ordenó el profesor, sentándose en su lugar y sacando de su portafolio una serie de papeles…

_ Antes de olvidarlo… señorita Higurashi…_ dijo levantando su vista de los papeles y fijándola en ella _su trabajo, por favor_ diablos, Kagome estaba nerviosa…

_ Lo lamento profesor… pero…_ decía, ahora como podía justificarse, ni siquiera tenía una copia para intentar hacerlo en casa por la tarde _...yo no la tengo_ decidió decir la verdad.

_ ¿perdón?_ dijo el profesor con una sonrisa irónica.

_ no la tengo señor… extravíe la hoja con los problemas…_ mintió ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿qué le acababa de romper la tarea en la cara a su ex novio, quien la había hecho por ella?, no... jamás.

El profesor Naraku sonrió y bajo su mirada fijándola de nueva cuenta en sus famosos papeles… _bien, la espero a la hora del almuerzo en mi oficina… usted me debe una verdadera explicación_ dijo serio.

_ Sí señor_ Kagome tomó asiento, ya que se había levantado al momento de escuchar su nombre.

"_Sí que estoy de malas… ayy que coraje"_, pensaba Kagome…

Las horas pasaron lentas, después de que se marchó Naraku, Inuyasha regresó al salón, veía insistentemente a Kagome, a ella parecía no importarle, ahora estaba más preocupada por la dichosa tarea, que por otra cosa… en cambio Koga veía molesto a Inuyasha… cada quién pensando en sus propios problemas.

…

La hora del almuerzo llegó, por lo que Kagome decidió que al mal tiempo darle prisa, y se dirigió sola a la oficina del profesor Naraku, ubicada en el interior de la sección destinada solo a los profesores…

_ ¿puedo pasar…?_ preguntó Kagome al tiempo que tocaba la puerta.

_ adelante_ se escuchó desde adentro. La oficina no era más que un cuarto pequeño con un escritorio, una computadora, unas repisas, donde se veían diversos libros colocados, en las paredes el título del profesor y algunos que otros certificados… estaba relativamente obscuro, ya que tenía siempre las persianas cerradas. _ y bien… ahora si quiero la verdad_ dijo el frío profesor apoyando sus codos en el escritorio, para posar su pesada vista en la colegiala.

_ ya se lo dije… no tengo la hoja con los problemas… la… perdí_ siguió aferrándose a su declaración.

_ ya veo… ¿sabe lo que eso le va a costar… se…ñorita Higurashi?_ dijo burlón y levantándose de su asiento.

A Kagome no le gustó como sonó eso… _supongo que va a reprobarme_ dijo fría, no quería pensar mal.

_ Es una opción…_ mencionó el profesor caminando en su dirección _aunque…_ dijo pausadamente deteniéndose justo atrás de la silla que ocupaba la colegiala _...aunque también lo podríamos solucionar de otra forma…_ soltó de pronto, acariciando el negro cabello de Kagome… haciéndola levantarse apresurada de su asiento y voltear a verlo, entre asustada y sorprendida.

_ No sé a qué se pueda referir…_ dijo nerviosa, pero viéndolo a los ojos _...lo único que amerito por mi descuido, es reprobar su materia…_ dijo consciente de ello.

_ No se vaya a los extremos Higurashi…_ dijo dando un paso de frente a Kagome.

Ella no pudo retroceder, ya que el escritorio impedía su camino.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pretende?_ dijo asustada, ya que el profesor intimidaba a cualquiera y más en esa situación…

_ No se lo imagina…_ dijo con una sonrisa retorcida en los labios _... vaya, yo pensé que siendo una jovencita tan "liberal" debía de suponerlo… o acaso ¿no pasó lo mismo con el joven Taisho?_ mencionó haciendo burla, dando a entender completamente que era lo que pretendía.

_ Eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe… con su permiso_ dijo Kagome intentando evadirlo y salir de la mencionada oficina.

_ No tan rápido…"señorita"_ dijo tomándola fuertemente del codo, y jalándola hacia él… _aún no puede marcharse_ dijo hablándole asquerosamente cerca.

_ Suélteme, usted no tiene porqué tratarme de esta forma_ dijo ahora furiosa y asqueada.

_ Eso es algo que no me interesa…_ mencionó jalándola de la cadera y apegándola a su cuerpo… quiso besarle el cuello, pero Kagome reaccionando rápido le dio con la rodilla entre las piernas…

_ Es un maldito asqueroso…_ dijo y salió corriendo a punto de llorar, tirando a su paso la silla donde estuvo sentada segundos atrás… y lo vio agacharse con las manos en la entrepierna, torciéndose del dolor.

_ Esto no se va a quedar así…_ amenazó el profesor en voz alta.

…

Kagome corría por el pasillo, apresurada y con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que se negaba a soltar… justo en ese instante salía Bankotsu de la oficina del director… chocaron al no darse cuenta ninguno de la presencia del otro, Kagome calló encima de él.

_ ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?_ habló molesto, ni siquiera vio quien fue quien lo tiro, aunque contrariamente a ésto, envolvía en sus brazos a la chica que permanecía sobre él.

_ Yo… lo siento…_ dijo Kagome apenada evitando sollozar. Apoyando su rostro y manos en el pecho del moreno.

_ Higurashi… tonta como siempre…_ la reconoció al escucharla. Estaba realmente molesto con ella, pues hacia un par de horas la veía "besarse" con Koga.

_ Ya te dije que lo… siento_ se cubría la boca para no sollozar, y se levantaba lentamente apoyando una mano en su pecho.

_ termina ya de levantarte… ¿o acaso pretendes estar más cerca de mí?_ ahora cambió su tono a uno con burla y sonrió de lado. Al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre sus codos, permaneciendo acostado y con una rodilla flexionada, viéndola detenidamente a la cara.

_ Eres un asco… al igual que todos los hombres_ dijo con desprecio, mientras se levantaba algo adolorida, pues aunque fue él quien se llevó la peor parte, ella también resintió la caída.

_ ¿Lo dices por Inuyasha? O por…_ decía pretendiendo burlarse, inconsciente de lo que ella recién había pasado. E imitándola al ponerse de pie.

_ Vete al diablo Bankotsu…_ dijo con su voz cargada de coraje, empujándolo y marchándose del lugar…

Justo en ese instante salía Naraku de su oficina... llamando la atención del moreno, mostrando aún signos de dolor al intentar caminar… fue entonces que Bankotsu se percató de donde había salido Kagome… permaneció parado en medio del pasillo, viendo fríamente a Naraku… éste al verlo optó por regresar al lugar del cual recién había salido…

"_acaso…"_, pensaba el moreno, ahora dirigiendo su mirada por donde la azabache se había marchado.

…

Kagome corrió dirigiéndose a su salón… buscó sus cosas y las tomó, no quería permanecer en ese lugar, no por ahora, así que escabulléndose entre el ajetreo del receso, logró salir del plantel y se fue rumbo a casa…

Una vez ahí, y para su fortuna no había nadie, su hermano estaba en el colegio y su tía, trabajando, pues recién iniciaba a acomodarse en la ciudad… eso le cayó perfecto, pues no quería explicarle nada a nadie… subió a su recamara y se tiró en su cama…

Lloraba amargamente… todo le pasaba, aún no se acostumbraba a sentir todas esas miradas acusadoras por parte de sus compañeros, Inuyasha insistiendo, sus amigas dándole la espalda, su mamá lejos de ella, su tía convertida prácticamente en una enemiga… y ahora el estúpido maestro queriéndose aprovechar de ella… estaba ¡harta!... estalló, ahogando un grito de dolor y frustración en su almohada…

-Fin del flash back-

El teléfono dejó de sonar en sus manos… decidió no contestarle… después de todo Bankotsu no tenía nada bueno que decirle, eso pensaba.

…

En la escuela Bankotsu no tardó en darse cuenta que Kagome no estaba, por lo que decidió llamarla, ya que en una ocasión se pasaron sus números… fue inútil ella no contestó… lo que le dejaba más que claro que el imbécil de Naraku, como él le decía, le había hecho algo…

Él era muy observador y nada tonto, Naraku salió siguiéndola… pensando en no encontrar a nadie en los pasillos, pero no contaba con encontrárselo a él, _"si estoy en lo cierto… esto no se va a quedar así…Naraku "_, pensaba Bankotsu, parado frente al salón de Kagome, observando su celular.

…

Por su parte Naraku, encerrado en su oficina, seguía pensando en lo sucedido con la alumna Higurashi…

"_es una estúpida… no la pudimos haber pasado muy bien"_… sonreía malicioso… _ esto no está bien, si esa mocosa abre la boca con el director… tendré serios problemas…_ se decía él mismo, apretando los puños.

"_me las pagarás Higurashi… ahora te va a costar el doble pasar mi materia"… _de verdad ese hombre era un degenerado, pues aunque era profesor no era mucho mayor al resto de sus alumnos, y veía con cierto deseo a las jovencitas como Kagome, Tsubaki y el resto de las chicas que se consideraban inalcanzables para personas comunes, como siempre lo fue él, en su época de estudiante… por eso ahora el deseo y casi necesidad de poseer a chicas como ella…

…

Al percatarse que Kagome no estaba, dos chicos más se preocuparon, primero Koga, quién decidió marcarle, obteniendo el mismo resultado… no le contestaron, haciendo así más notoria su preocupación… después Inuyasha, aunque a este no le sorprendió mucho que no le contestara, pues no era la primera vez que le marcaba obteniendo así el mismo resultado… y sin tener idea de qué pasaba, decidió esperar a mañana…

Koga insistió un par de veces más al casi finalizar las clases, pero era inútil… Ayame se acercó decidida a él… aprovecharía ahora que misteriosamente Kagome desaparecía, favoreciendo sus planes de conquista.

_ Hola Koga…_ dijo melosamente tomando del brazo al chico, mismo que solo volteó de medio lado a verla.

_ ¿qué ocurre Ayame?_ preguntó fastidiado, ella no le caía ni siquiera bien.

_ bueno, yo solo quería…_ empezaba a decir pero…

_ Ahora no es el momento…_ dijo tomando sus cosas _debo irme_ informó.

_ pero aún queda una hora… el profesor no tarda en llegar_ dijo sonando un poco desesperada, pues sabía bien que él pretendería buscar a Kagome.

_ ¡qué más da!_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando despreocupado…

"_maldita sea Koga… ¿qué demonios debo hacer?" _pensaba Ayame al borde de un ataque de rabia.

…

La preparatoria en la que asistían, debió haber sido muy poco cuidadosa del resguardo de los alumnos, ya que Koga también pudo salir, midiendo un poco el no ser descubierto… se encaminaba en dirección a la casa de Kagome, pero al pensarlo mejor, decidió no ir, ya que si su tía se encontraba ahí, la metería en problemas y eso era lo que ella menos necesitaba…

"_Kagome… solo espero que estés bien y no te haya ocurrido nada malo"…_ suspiró derrotado.

…

Bankotsu por su parte, analizaba una y otra vez las cosas en su cabeza, las referencias que Naraku traía, aunque fuesen muy secretas para algunos, no lo eran para él, ya que siempre se mantenía al tanto de datos importantes de personas que podían significar de cierto modo un peligro… y los profesores eran sin lugar a duda de quién más le interesaba conocer su lado turbio, para que así no lo llegasen a tomar desprevenido… mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía… Naraku era capaz de intentar aprovecharse de Kagome… solo tenía que asegurarse por completo, no iba a actuar por impulso… como acostumbraba; no, esta vez no… y sabía bien quién lo sacaría de una vez por todas de sus dudas…

_ Sango…_ le hablo a su compañera y amiga… _necesito que hagas algo…_ continuó diciendo, poco le importó estar en medio de una clase… ambos alumnos eran de los últimos en las filas y habló poco, pero claro de lo que pretendía que su amiga hiciera.

_ Bien, aun no entiendo del todo por qué… pero lo haré_ aseguró la chica, ahora se veía preocupada.

…

Las clases terminaron, y cada alumno se retiraba a sus respectivos hogares, apresuradamente salió Sango en dirección a su auto, lo encendió y arrancó…

_ Quítate idiota… tengo prisa_ dijo molesta a un chico que se atravesaba a su paso.

_ Es usted muy hermosa para que de su linda boca salgan esas palabras…_ dijo sonriendo el joven que estuvo a punto de ser arrollado.

_ Pero que tonterías dices… muévete_ ordenó molesta, pues conocía a ese chico.

_ Claro Sango… como digas, pero deberías tener más cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien, o peor aún… lastimarte tú preciosa…_ mencionó con una sonrisa encantadora el joven.

_ ¿me… me conoces?_ preguntó algo sonrojada Sango, pero sin verse muy sorprendida, aunque lo estaba.

_ claro que te conozco… eres Sango, del salón de enfrente… yo soy Miroku Moshi…_ dijo acercándose a la puerta de su auto y ofrecerle su mano en forma de saludo… sin dejar de sonreírle.

_ Muévete Miroku Moshi… tengo prisa_ ordenó Sango con un toque de molestia en sus palabras, lo conocía y era todo un mujeriego, y ella no iba a ser una más en su larga lista.

_ Vaya veo que juntarte con Bankotsu y su banda te han convertido en una fierecilla…_ se burló Miroku, haciendo enojar a Sango…

_ Jódete, ellos son mejores que tú… no lo dudes_ aseguró y pisó el acelerador… dejando a Miroku parado y sonriendo…_"De verdad es muy linda… lástima"_ pensaba al momento de disponerse a caminar.

…

Kagome cansada mentalmente se quedó dormida, abrazando su almohada, hasta que el sonido de un claxon la arrebató de los brazos de Morfeo… se levantó y asomó por la ventana…

_ Oye!_ gritó Sango _¿qué te pasa?... baja ahora mismo y cuéntame todo, he estado llamando a la puerta y no abres, ¿qué ocurre?_ preguntó asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla del auto.

Kagome no quería hablar con nadie, pero ella seguro seguiría con su escandalo… por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que bajar…

_ Y bien… ¿por qué esa cara?_ preguntó Sango haciéndose la desentendida… _te estuve buscando en la prepa y ya no estabas… ¿me vas decir algo o te lo saco a la fuerza?_ dijo mostrando una tenue sonrisa.

_ Sango esto… esto es horrible…_ suspiró harta _ya no puedo… de verdad, es mucho para mi…_ aseguró con sus ojos cristalizados… se encontraban paradas ambas afuera de la casa de Kagome.

_ ¿qué puede ser tan malo?... ¿Inuyasha? ¿Es por él… porqué lo acabas de volver a ver?_ preguntaba viéndola a los ojos. Al tiempo de caminar a su casa, haciendo a Kagome seguirla.

_ No, bueno… en parte, es TODO_ dijo alzando sus brazos, llegaban a la casa y entraban.

_ siéntate y hablemos con calma_ le dijo para tomar asiento _bien, ¿qué es TODO?_ repitió imitándola, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Kagome suspiró resignada… si no hablaba y sacaba lo que la estaba matando por dentro, seguro explotaría.

_ Lo que sucede es que…_ y le contó calmada lo que le pasaba, cambiando su estado de ánimo según la charla, pasó de estar calmada a enojada con Inuyasha, triste por Koga, furiosa con Naraku, fue ahí cuando se quebró, lloró al relatarle lo que intentó hacerle, eso era el colmo... ¿cómo afrontaba eso…? ya no tenía ánimos de nada… lloró hasta desahogarse casi por completo con su antigua amiga…

Sango confirmaba que algo malo le ocurrió como se lo había dejado entre ver Bankotsu… después de que Kagome se tranquilizó medianamente, comieron algo, y después ella la acompañó a su casa… una vez sola y de regreso, llamó a su amigo, no entendía bien que era lo que él pretendía al querer enterarse de todo… pero se lo contó, ya que posiblemente él haría algo al respecto, no por nada estaba bien parado en la preparatoria… además de que Naraku, le debía una...

CONTINUARA…

_**Bien otro capítulo más… espero les haya agradado… gracias por sus comentarios a Sasunaka doki, CaFanel y axter… también a los visitantes que siguen la historia… hasta el próximo capítulo…**_

_**Agrego que por fin pude cerrar el flash back… Creo que fue el más largo que haya visto jamás, viene desde el primer capítulo hasta hoy… :/ puff… en fin ya quedó.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.**_

_**aclaraciones: lo que esta entre guiones _dialogos_ entre comillas "pensamientos" y puntos suspensvos solos ( ... ) cambios de escena.**_

Sango confirmaba que algo malo le ocurrió como se lo había dejado entre ver Bankotsu… después de que Kagome se tranquilizó medianamente, comieron algo, y después ella la acompañó a su casa… una vez sola y de regreso, llamó a su amigo, no entendía bien que era lo que él pretendía al querer enterarse de todo… pero se lo contó, ya que posiblemente él haría algo al respecto, no por nada estaba bien parado en la preparatoria… además de que Naraku, le debía una...

**-13-**

El martes por la mañana se levantó Kagome sin ánimos de ir a la escuela, no sabía que era lo que le esperaba… pues tener de enemigo a un profesor eran otras cosas, con sus compañeros podía de cierto modo lidiar, pero aquello, era mucho más difícil… no podía acusarlo con el director, pues de haberlo hecho hubiese sido ayer mismo, no ahora y de todos modos sería su palabra contra la de un catedrático…

Desanimada buscó un uniforme limpio de su closet, lo dejó sobre su cama y se dio una ducha rápida para comenzar lo que creía sería un mal día… se vistió y se peinó, a pesar de no arreglarse como antes, lucía muy bien al natural, era una chica coqueta, siempre le llamó la atención lucir bien arreglada y maquillada, aunque ahora ya no lo hiciera tanto…

Se preparó un rápido desayuno y se despidió de su hermanito que bajaba las escaleras aún medio dormido, pues se había acostumbrado al horario que manejaba con Kagome… a su tía ni siquiera la volteó a ver… Sango llegó por ella, se marcharon en su coche y por el camino, como era casi un don de Sango logró animarla un poco, con sus comentarios a veces algo duros, pero enfrentándola con la realidad y sobre todo motivándola…

_ Quita ya esa cara, parece que alguien murió_ dijo sonriente Sango…

_ Pues no tengo otra…_ contestó agriamente Kagome, apoyando su brazo en la puerta del coche y volteando hacia afuera…

_ Mmm… cómo sea… ¿lista para romper maduros corazones?…_ comentó antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

_ No es gracioso Sango… esto es serio_ dijo la azabache volteando a verla.

_ Tranquila Kagome, ya verás como todo se soluciona, tu relájate… ignóralo y sobre todo no te dejes… puede que sea un profesor, pero tampoco es intocable_ dijo la castaña cambiando su tono a uno serio, para finalizar guiñándole un ojo.

_ Supongo que tienes razón… lo bueno de este día es que hoy no asiste… pero mañana seguro lo hará._ mencionó un poco convencida de las palabras de su amiga y soltando un suspiro de resignación.

_ Ya olvida el tema… mañana será otro día… además no sé por qué pero creo que esto se soluciona hoy…_ dijo con su vista puesta en el camino, con una sonrisa confiada…

Kagome no entendió a qué se refería, pero supuso que era un comentario simple, por lo que no le dio importancia. Una vez en el colegio, lo mismo… miradas incriminatorias, otras burlonas y susurros a su espalda seguían siendo acciones comunes... a pesar de casi haber trascurrido una semana, aún pesaban sobre ella…

_ Vaya parece que nunca se les olvidará lo sucedido…_ comentó Kagome mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos escolares.

_ No les prestes atención son carroñeros…_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros _... buscarán la forma de hacerte sentir mal, y vaya que muchos se decían tus amigos… solo hacen leña del árbol caído._ agregó sabiamente, volteando a verla.

_ Sí, eso es lo peor… ahora lo sé_ dijo siguiendo su camino y devolviendo algunas miradas, tampoco era que se pensara dejar intimidar o pisotear…

_ En fin…_ mencionó Sango volteando a verla… _ayer en la noche estuve viendo el anuario de la secundaria…_ cambió de tema, pues no tenía caso darle importancia a cosas que ella sabía no tenían sentido _...y, vi entre otras cosas que… ¡ YA VIENE TU CUMPLEAÑOS! _ gritó emocionada, a ella poco le importaba lo que pensaran de su persona, ya estaba acostumbrada, a ser de cierto modo "extraña" como era catalogada.

_ Shhh… cállate, ni lo digas_ dijo haciendo un ademán con las manos de guardar silencio y volteando a ver hacia los lados…

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo?..._ preguntó moviendo su cabeza negativamente y viéndola a los ojos.

_ Pues que antes era algo que me gustaba celebrar, ahora creo que solo lo dejaré pasar… y no quiero que…_ intentaba explicarle sus razones, pero…

_ Ni lo digas… no lo podemos dejar pasar, vamos a celebrarlo… es un viernes, así que no hay excusa_ mencionó alegremente y tomándola de la mano para seguir su camino…

_ De ninguna manera Sango, en eso no voy a ceder_ aseguró Kagome.

_ Como sea…_ ella solo la ignoró.

Al llegar frente a su salón Sango volteó, esperaba encontrar a Bankotsu o Jackotsu, pero no los vio… le parecía extraño… _"¿tendrá algo que ver con lo que le conté?"…_

…

Del otro lado de la ciudad a las 8 de la mañana un puñado de chicos esperaban en el estacionamiento de un modesto edificio, la llegada de Naraku, pues sabían que hoy no era día de trabajo para él… por lo que debería de llegar en cualquier momento, puesto que él acostumbraba amanecerse en bares y pagar por alguna noche de pasión… sí, él no era más que un miserable del cual no se podía esperar nada…

_ ¿No crees que ya esperamos suficiente?_ se escuchó una voz melosa, un tanto aburrida…

_ Cállate Jackotsu… no tarda en llegar…_ decía ahora una voz varonil, en un tono muy seguro y un tanto engreído.

_ Bankotsu... dime… ¿por qué hasta ahora hacemos esto?_ volvió a hablar Jackotsu… los demás se preguntaban lo mismo, aunque no se atrevían a preguntar.

_ Mph… él ya nos debía una… ¿no es así Renkotsu?_ mencionó mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado, viendo a un joven alto y de cabeza rapada.

_ Así es… aunque de eso ya ha pasado algún tiempo…_ dijo viendo al moreno que se encontraba recargado en su auto, en actitud muy confiada.

_ Precisamente, no era oportuno hacerlo de inmediato, ya que Suikotsu se hubiese enterado… además, hay otro motivo, solo que ese no es de su incumbencia…_ agregó reincorporándose firme ante sus camaradas y viéndolos penetrantemente.

_ Como digas…_ respondieron al unísono, él nunca les dio explicaciones.

_ Creo que ya no tenemos que esperar más…_ ahora fue un chico muy alto, corpulento y de aspecto un tanto rudo quién hablo…

_ Bien, que no los vea todavía…_ ordeno girándose calmadamente y entrando al auto. _Kyokotsu… ocúltate_ ordenó molesto al chico que los había advertido, pues aunque era muy grande y fuerte, no era muy listo. Y así lo hicieron todos, no solo él.

…

Naraku entraba al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde ahora vivía, no era muy lujoso, puesto que no podía pagar uno mejor, su sueldo no se lo permitía, ya que por su comportamiento el trabajo que ahora tenía era el único que conservaba, después de haber sido muy requeridos sus servicios…

El lugar estaba obscuro ya que algunas lámparas no estaban funcionando… estacionó su coche en uno de los cajones vacíos y apagó el auto… se tomaba su tiempo en bajar, puesto que había bebido y traía un dolor de cabeza terrible, en su cara se posó un gesto de desagrado, se frotaba las cienes con su mano derecha y la otra la tenía aún en el volante… estaba muy concentrado en su padecimiento que no vio cuando su auto fue rodeado por seis rudos chicos…

_ Te estábamos esperando imbécil…_ escuchó decir inmediatamente después que se abrió la puerta de su coche, no le dio tiempo siquiera a reaccionar cuando un fuerte brazo lo sacó del mismo.

_ ¿pero qué demo…_ no terminó de hablar, ya que en ese momento recibió un gran golpe en la mandíbula que le volteo la cara… estaba muy sorprendido, por no decir que asustado, pues él nunca fue muy valiente con los hombres.

_ Te callas cabrón…_ ordenó el moreno de larga trenza acercándose a paso lento y firme hacía él, que aún era sostenido del brazo por Kyokotsu. _muy valiente… pero no con un hombre…_ mencionó tomándolo del cabello obligándolo así a verle el rostro.

_ Bankotsu… eres un desgraciado_ escupió lleno de coraje y cierto modo impotencia.

_ Tal vez… pero no igual a ti_ aseguró soltándolo y dándole la espalda.

_ Sabes que esto te va a traer graves problemas con Suikotsu, ¿verdad?..._ le dijo con una sonrisa asquerosa en su rostro, enderezándose a verlo.

_ Tú no le dirás nada_ afirmó volteando hacía él… viéndolo despectivamente, con una sonrisa cínica y de superioridad. Pues a pesar de ser varios años menor que el catedrático... la fuerza y los conocimientos que tenía del mismo, le brindaban la seguridad necesaria para enfrentarlo.

_ No veo por qué no he de hacerlo…_ dijo recuperando un poco su frío tono.

Bankotsu se encaminó de nueva cuenta hacia él… lo tomó del cuello y lo vio fríamente, sentía placer de ver a ese estúpido intimidado, sonrió satisfecho, mantenía su agarre firme y le dijo _dejarás en paz a Higurashi… y nos pagarás la expulsión de Renkotsu y los demás… eso me lo salías debiendo imbécil…_ hablo con calma, observando el rostro de Naraku cambiar de color a causa de la necesidad de oxígeno. Lo soltó. _ Confió en que entiendas que si abres la boca, saldrán a la luz detalles comprometedores de tus despidos, aparentemente injustificados… sé que sabes a qué me refiero, ¿cierto?_ mencionó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, para de inmediato girarse y comenzar a caminar.

_ Espera, ¿eso… eso es todo?_ preguntó un decepcionado Jackotsu. Ante la aparente retirada de su joven líder. Naraku parecía un tanto tranquilizado por dicho acto.

_ ¿Bromeas... y que se pierdan la diversión?_ dijo el moreno sínicamente, volteando de forma parcial su rostro viendo a sus camaradas. _Renkotsu, encárguense… a ustedes se los debe_ ordenó divertido por el placer que a ellos les provocaba el desquitarse. El rostro de Naraku palideció, pues ante él se encontraban cuatro jóvenes viéndolo de manera perversa y se notaba que lo disfrutarían… y así en la obscuridad parcial del lugar, se apreciaban las siluetas golpeando al que parecía un ser en apariencia indefenso… cuidando siempre de no golpearlo de más en el rostro, pues era ser muy obvios… Bankotsu entraba en su auto, reclinando el asiento y esperando algunos momentos a que sus compañeros terminaran el trabajo, doblo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió complacido.

Jackotsu por su parte solo observaba entretenido a los otros cuatro divertirse, pues él no había salido perjudicado por el profesor.

…

En la preparatoria ya en la hora del almuerzo Koga decidió sentarse por ese día con Sango y Kagome, haciendo involuntariamente rabiar a Ayame… Sango se percató de las miradas asesinas que les lanzaba pues ella estaba de frente y los otros dos la tenían de espaldas, por lo que decidió enfurecerla más y dejarlos solos, cosa que a ambos les extrañó, pero no notaron sus intenciones…

…

_ Vaya Ayame… creo que Kagome sigue atrayendo mucho a tu queridísimo Koga…_ mencionó Sara haciendo burla a su "amiga". Misma que la observaba molesta, pero sin decir nada…

_ Claro, él siempre la ha querido…_ mencionó Tsubaki encogiéndose de hombros, sin notar que la agraviada se ponía verde del coraje.

_ Es normal… Kagome es muy linda, además él parece quererla de verdad… no por nada permanece a su lado, después de…_ decía Eri, la menos pesada de todas…

_ Después de acostarse con Inuyasha… un hecho ya del dominio público…_ decía Yura un tanto fastidiada… _¿podríamos dejar de hablar de ella?, ¿a quién le importa?... Y tú, deja de defenderla_ ordenó molesta viendo a Eri.

_ No veo el por qué…_ se defendió la misma. _ A pesar de no juntarnos con ella, Kag siempre será mi amiga._ aseguró viendo fijo a Yura, que era quién le reclamaba.

_ Pues será tuya… por qué mía jamás._ ahora hablaba Sara molesta.

_ ¿Y cómo serlo?, si ahora parece que su nuevo blanco es tu queridísimo ex novio, linda…_ Ayame por fin abría la boca, soltando veneno, solo para molestar a quién había empezado con las burlas en su contra.

_ ¿A qué diablos te refieres?_ preguntó molesta, parándose de frente a la pelirroja.

_ ¿No me digas que no sabías que Kagome se fue a la playa el fin de semana con él y sus amigos?_ preguntó queriendo parecer inocente.

Sara arrugó el ceño, no, eso no lo sabía… _ ¿Cómo lo sabes?, bien podrías mentir…_ se negaba a creerlo.

_ Pues digamos que tengo mis fuentes…_ y las tenía, procuraba mantenerse al tanto de lo que acontecía con Kagome… siempre sus celos fueron a tales extremos.

_ Si eso es cierto… no se lo voy a permitir… Bankotsu es mío…_ aseguró fijando su vista en Kagome, la misma que platicaba calmada con Koga de espaldas a ellas. _"ya se me ocurrirá algo…"_

…

Antes de terminar la hora del almuerzo Kagome y Koga se levantaron y salieron de la cafetería, sintiendo las miradas ahora muy pesadas de Ayame y Sara… no sabían bien el por qué, pero no era de extrañarse, ya que ese era ahora su comportamiento habitual…

Kagome entró al baño unos momentos y Koga se adelantó al salón, pues había dejado pendiente la tarea de la siguiente clase, razón por la cual salieron antes de la cafetería…

Se disponía a salir, cuando se percató de que Inuyasha se acercaba a ella, al instante de tenerla en frene, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a entrar nuevamente al baño…

_ ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Inuyasha?_ preguntó molesta y sorprendida por el comportamiento del peliplateado, que aún mantenía su agarre.

_¿qué es lo que tú haces Kagome?_ mencionó molesto viéndola a los ojos y apretando aún más su brazo.

_¿a qué diablos te refieres?, ¡suéltame!_ no lo entendía, no sabía ni como se atrevía a hablarle, se jaloneó un tanto brusca y logró soltarse.

_¿qué hacias con el imbécil de Koga?… ya son varias las veces que los he visto muy juntos… ¿tienes algo con él?_ preguntó acercándosele al tiempo de que Kagome retrocedía.

_ Eso a ti no te importa_ le dijo arrogantemente, viéndolo a los ojos.

_ Claro que me importa, tú eres mía Kagome…_ soltó Inuyasha por impulso… sorprendiendo a Kagome.

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_ preguntó sonriendo, sin creerle una sola palabra… no podía creer que ese era el Inuyasha que anteriormente conoció.

_ Kagome, tú fuiste mía, hicimos el amor…_ dijo tomándola de los brazos de manera suave y recargándola en los lavamanos_...me perteneces, fui el primero en ti… lo sé…_ continuaba pegando su cuerpo al de ella, y hablándole prácticamente al oído, logrando ligeramente estremecer a Kagome.

_ Lo fuiste…_ confirmó _...pero eso no te hace mi dueño_ le aseguró apartándolo de ella y saliendo de esa posición en la que la tenía. _ Además, creo que ya dejamos claro ese asunto…_ finalizó volteando a verlo de reojo.

_ No Kagome, eso nunca… no pienso dejarte… te voy a dar tu tiempo; espacio, si es lo que requieres… pero no me voy a dar por vencido jamás._ le aseguró abrazándola por la espalda pasando sus brazos por su delgada cintura, su voz era suave y aparentemente tranquila.

_ Suéltame por favor…_ pidió de igual manera calmada.

Inuyasha por su parte no quería hacerlo, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo, su calor… olía disimuladamente el aroma fresco de su largo y azabache cabello… _ perdóname Kagome… me equivoqué… pero de verdad te amo…_ la abrazó aún más fuerte. Lo hacía, la amaba… pero no podía obligarla a permanecer a su lado.

_ Suéltame por favor…_ repitió… no podía perdonarlo, aunque él no fuera el responsable de difundir esa foto, le falló, la usó.

Muy a su pesar Inuyasha soltó a Kagome, y al momento la vio salir del baño sin siquiera voltearlo a ver… suspiró. _tienes que volver a ser mía Kagome…_ se decía a sí mismo. Todo ese tiempo no pudo quitarse de la mente las sensaciones que sintió al momento de hacer suya a la colegiala, si bien no había sido la primera, si fue lo mejor que hasta ese momento había tenido… y quería volverla a tener…

…

Kagome se fue del baño sintiendo un ligero escalofrío por lo que había sucedido, la cercanía de Inuyasha la ponía nerviosa, aunque ella no había vuelto a pensar en lo ocurrido con el ojidorado, por el daño que eso le causó, también era una adolescente y las hormonas hacía estragos en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar recordar lo que sintió, sí fue algo doloroso, pero en ese entonces creía amarlo ¿o no?... _Ay kagome… no pienses tonterías… él no vale la pena… aunque…_ se hablaba ella misma en voz muy baja caminando en dirección a su salón. _...¡NO, AUNQUE NADA! _ reaccionó alzando ahora un poco la voz, logrando atraer la mirada de los que por ahí pasaban. Los ignoró un poco apenada y continuó su camino.

…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, al salón del 3-E faltaron dos profesores por lo que les dieron las horas libres… los alumnos salían apresurados... Ayame atravesó su pie, haciendo tropezar a Kagome, que era una de las últimas en salir…

_ Fíjate por donde caminas_ dijo molesta la pelirroja, viéndola con mucho rencor.

_ Entiéndeme una cosa Ayame… no pienso aguantar más de lo mismo, así que o te mides conmigo o nos arreglamos de otra forma…_ amenazó parándose peligrosamente cerca de la ojiverde y viéndola fijo a los ojos.

_ No pretenderás que te tenga miedo…_ sonrió burlona al tiempo de tomar un poco de distancia de kagome.

_ No pretendo nada… tú sola te delatas, querida…_ dijo sarcásticamente la azabache al ver que la otra se alejaba.

_ No es por miedo, querida…_ repitió en el mismo tono _es solo que no tolero tu presencia, es más me va a costar tanto aguantarte en el equipo de natación…_ dijo dándose importancia.

_ Mph… ¿el equipo?, ni siquiera te considero parte de él… no eres más que una mediocre Ayame…_ dijo sinceramente, sonriendo al ver su rostro desencajar…

_ ¿eso crees?, yo podría superarte en cualquier momento…_ aseguró aún sin creérselo ella misma, era más por orgullo.

_ Lo dudo mucho_ dijo confiada levantando una ceja. _Pero demuestramelo… dejaré el equipo, y tendrás que conseguir la medalla para la institución_ la retó kagome, a decir verdad ya no le interesaba tanto permanecer en el mismo.

Ayame sonrió triunfal _te lo aseguro_ había logrado deshacerse de ella sin proponérselo, pero ahora tenía problemas, ¿Cómo iban a ganar sin Kagome?

_ Bien suerte… la necesitaras_ y se marchó satisfecha, después de todo ayer había faltado a la práctica lo que le traería serios problemas con su coach, mismos que no necesitaba enfrentar, dejaría el equipo, después de todo no era becada para que la obligasen a permanecer en él. Haría lo que dijo Sango, dejar de preocuparse.

…

Bankotsu y Jakcotsu llegaron a la preparatoria después de finalizada su pequeña misión antes del almuerzo, pero no entraron a clases sino hasta finalizado el mismo.

_¿dónde demonios se metieron?_ preguntó molesta Sango, odiaba cuando no le contaban las cosas, se sentía excluida.

_ Solo paseábamos_ dijo simplemente el moreno, sin darle importancia y pasando de largo a su lado.

_ Eres detestable Bankotsu… Jackotsu ¿qué pasó con ustedes?_ preguntó ahora a su afeminado compañero…

_ Ya lo oiste, paseábamos… y no sabes cuántos bombones nos tocó ver…_ agregó cambiando el tema, con su melosa voz.

A Sango no le quedó otra más que escuchar las historias de su amigo, pues era cierto de regreso a la escuela se habían encontrado con una carrera atlética de hombres en pequeños shorts, haciendo babear al susodicho.

_ Pues creo que se divirtieron…_ dijo volteando a ver al moreno que se sentaba a un lado de ella… _pero creo que no te dará mucho gusto saber que el director mandó llamarte y obviamente no te encontró._ dijo haciendo burla.

_ Que fastidio…_ dijo Bankotsu llevándose ambas manos al cuello y volteando hacia la ventana.

_ Creo que no te dejará en paz, después de todo es…_ decía intentando sermonearlo.

_ Ya lo sé…_ dijo cortándola fastidiado _en fin… si le urge volverá a buscarme…_ comentó para ponerse de pie y salir del salón…

…

Kagome salía de su salón después de esa pequeña discusión con Ayame, topándose de frente con el moreno que hacía lo mismo… ambos se vieron un instante, kagome siguió su camino demeritando la presencia de Bankotsu y éste por su parte, tampoco le dio mucha importancia y permaneció recargado en la puerta de su aula, después de todo su maestro no tardaba en llegar…

Metros adelante la coach Kagura se aproximaba en dirección a Kagome…

_ Higurashi… ayer faltaste al entrenamiento, tengo entendido que asististe al colegio… dime ¿no piensas tomarte en serio las cosas?_ hablo molesta una vez frente a la colegiala.

_ De hecho coach…_ decía Kagome un tanto fastidiada _... he decidido dejar el equipo_ informó viéndola a los ojos.

_ ¿Qué es lo que dices?_ la entrenadora no la comprendía ¿por qué dejar el equipo siendo la mejor del mismo? Y peor aún con las competencias encima…

_ Lo que escuchó… agradezco el apoyo que me brindó la clase anterior, pero ya no me interesa mantenerme en el equipo..._ hablo muy segura de lo que decidía.

_ Kagome si esto es por la situación…_ intentaba hacerla reaccionar…

_ No, no es por eso… simplemente, ya no quiero seguir ahí… intentaré hacer cosas diferentes, simplemente eso_ finalizó sin dejar ninguna alternativa de debate a la coach. Siguiendo su camino.

_ Kagome… sabes que tienes que hablar con el director para lograr tu cometido… si bien no eres becada para obligarte, es necesario que lo expongas ante él…_ hizo saber el procedimiento a seguir_...aunque preferiría que lo reconcideraras_ finalizó girando su cuerpo viendo a la jovencita de espadas a ella.

_ Hablaré con el director de ser necesario…_ mencionó sin voltear a verla, seguía firme en su propósito.

_ Bien, te buscaré antes de finalizar el día para acompañarte…_ dijo y siguió su camino.

Kagome hizo lo mismo, ya no le veía el caso, perder tiempo en el equipo, si bien antes era una distracción a lo que le pasaba, ahora se le hacía pesado con todas esas burlas, además no tenía por qué participar por la escuela, pues esa no era su obligación… de algún modo relacionaba a la escuela con los profesores y así mismo con el maldito de Naraku.

…

Pasaron las horas y Kagome fue sacada de la última clase… pues como se lo mencionó su coach, pasaba por ella y la llevaría a informar su baja a la dirección…

Una vez ahí se sorprendió pues no esperaba encontrar en dicho lugar a un arrogante alumno…

_ Hola Bankotsu…_ dijo muy natural la coach, saludando al estudiante que se encontraba sumamente fastidiado, sentado esperando a ser llamado a la oficina del director.

_ Kagura… vaya no esperaba verte por aquí… no es tu área de trabajo_ dijo un tanto burlón… _no me digas que traes algún condenado a muerte..._ mencionó posando sus ojos en una molesta Kagome.

_ ¿Se encuentra el director…?_ preguntó ignorando el comentario del moreno.

_ Sí…_ contestó simplemente, volteando su vista a la pared, seguía sin levantarse del asiento con las piernas ligeramente separadas y con los brazos cruzados.

_ Bien…_ tocó la puerta, una vez que se le autorizó el paso, entró dejando a ambos chicos solos.

_ Y dime Higurashi… ¿ahora serás visitante frecuente de estas áreas?_ preguntó fijando sus profundos ojos azules en la azabache, misma que estaba de pie recargada en la pared y sus brazos a la espalda.

_ Eso no te importa_ dijo tajante, molesta pues aún recordaba lo ocurrido en la playa.

_ Vaya… amanecimos de buen humor_ mencionó irónicamente, con una sonrisa de medio lado, quitando su vista de ella.

_ ¿Y tú…? Supongo que no es extraño encontrarte por estos lugares… ya que siempre andas en cosas turbias…_ ahora ella era quién lo veía fijamente, sonaba seria, pero un poco interesada.

_ De hecho…_ dijo desinteresadamente. No afirmó nada concreto, digamos que muy sutilmente la ignoró.

_ Eres tan engreído… un grosero Bankotsu…_ dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

Bankotsu volteó a verla, se levantó sin prisa y se le acercó demasiado… y la tomó con ambas manos de la cintura...

_ Lo soy…_ afirmó con su típica sonrisa de medio lado _...pero beso bien…¿o no Higurashi?_ dijo prácticamente en los labios de la joven.

Kagome estaba paralizada, ni siquiera había notado que se acercaba, ya que se había volteado y cerrado los ojos intentando ignorarlo. Al momento de sentir sus manos en su cintura y escucharlo hablar tan cerca, abrió los ojos y lo vio prácticamente pegado a su rostro.

_ ¿Qué…?_ pretendía articular alguna oracipon… pero verlo tan cerca era… ¿tentador? No lo sabía.

Bankotsu no se separaba en lo absoluto de ella, al contrario prácticamente llegó a rozar sus labios, sonriendo más notablemente pues sabía que le afectaba su cercanía… la miraba a los ojos y después a sus labios… de pronto el sonido de la puerta al abrirse los sacó de ese momento.

_ Pasa Kagome…_ se escuchó la voz de Kagura, desde adentro de la oficina… por un segundo permanecieron viéndose a los ojos, Bankotsu sonreía burlón y Kagome se reponía de esa extraña sensación en su estómago…

_ S-sí_ dijo, para sacudir un poco su cabeza y aventar ligeramente al moreno que no se movía de su sitio.

De pronto salió el director de su oficina…

_ Bankotsu, ahora no te puedo atender… pero en casa hablaremos y muy seriamente._ informó con voz grave al adolescente en el pasillo.

_ Como digas... Suikotsu_ y se giró, caminando despreocupado… volteó ligeramente, dio una última mirada a una apenada Kagome y se marchó.

"_¿Qué demonios fue eso… Bankotsu?"… _pensaba Kagome viéndolo partir…

CONTINUARA...

**Bueno aquí quedó otro capitulo más... agradezco a Sasunaka doki por tus comentarios, y a los que se toman su tiempo para leer mi fic... besos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.**

**Aclaraciones: lo que está entre guiones son _diálogos de los personajes_, entre comillas y cursiva_ "pensamientos"_**

_ Como digas... Suikotsu_ y se giró, caminando despreocupado… volteó ligeramente, dio una última mirada a una apenada Kagome y se marchó.

"_¿Qué demonios fue eso… Bankotsu?"…_pensaba Kagome viéndolo partir…

**-14-**

De verdad Kagome no comprendía el comportamiento del ojiazul… aunque muy en su interior sentía que quería permanecer a su lado; sentir su mirada la ponía nerviosa y ese escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que se le acercaba, era una sensación inquietante y muy a su pesar también satisfactoria… de ello recién se daba cuenta.

_ Adelante Kagome…_ pidió la coach Kagura, sacando de sus pensamientos a la colegiala.

_¿Eh?... sí…_ dijo volteando a verla y enseguida se dispuso a entrar a la dirección…

_ Siéntate por favor…_ ahora quién hablo fue el director Suikotsu, indicando el lugar con su mano, una vez que él mismo había tomado asiento.

Así lo hizo Kagome…Kagura permaneció de pie justo detrás de ella…

_Bien… tengo entendido que piensas dejar el equipo…_ comenzó diciendo el director.

_Así es… _ Contestó Kagome simplemente, sin darle mucha importancia.

_No pretendo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero necesito que seas muy consciente de lo que eso conlleva, tú eres nuestra mejor nadadora y te necesitamos…_ mencionó olvidándose de toda formalidad el joven director, apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio, viendo fijamente a Kagome.

_Lo lamento, pero no pienso cambiar de opinión… no es un capricho, ni pretendo que me insistan, es solo que... ya no me llena como antes lo hacía, el participar…_ dijo viéndolo a los ojos, segura de lo que sentía.

_Kagome las competencias se aproximan… si la escuela planea seguir con su buen nivel, sin lugar a dudas debes permanecer en el equipo…_ ahora quién hablaba era la coach, la necesitaban y no creía que pudieran encontrar a alguien capaz para cubrir su lugar y menos con el tiempo encima…

_Lo sé… pero usted es capaz de entrenar a alguien de la misma forma que lo hizo conmigo… sé que el tiempo es muy poco, y lo siento, pero aun así… tomé mi decisión._ concluyó volteando a ver a su ex entrenadora, la veía a los ojos firmemente y pudo notar mientras hablaba un poco de comprensión en los ojos carmín de ella.

_Si esa es tu decisión no nos queda más que aceptarla… sabrás que por mero protocolo, solo nos queda informar a tus padres de tu decisión…_ informó Kagura, emitiendo una muy leve sonrisa.

_¿Mis padres?..._preguntó dudosa Kagome _lo siento, pero por ahora ninguno de los dos se encuentra conmigo…_ continuó cambiando a bajo su tono de voz, aún pesaba el hecho de no contar con ellos…

_Supongo que habrá alguien a quién informarle tu decisión…_ dijo ahora el director viéndola fijamente.

_Solo mi tía, pero…_ mencionó, aunque no era que quisiera involucrarla en sus asuntos.

_ Pues será con ella con quién trataremos…_ volvió a decir Suikotsu_...kagome, piénsalo… podrías tener futuro en esto…_ agregó en cierto tono comprensivo, haciendo un último esfuerzo en convencerla, pero sin llegar a forzarla; si esa era su decisión la respetarían.

_De acuerdo…_ dijo en relación a hablar con Tsukiomi _y una vez más discúlpeme, pero no._ no cambiaría de opinión, creía que lo mejor era darle un giro a su vida… aunque aún no supiera bien hacía donde la llevaría tal decisión.

...

Por su parte Bankotsu se dirigía de nueva cuenta a su salón, después de estúpidamente perder el tiempo, esperando a que su hermano lo pasara después de mandarlo sacar de clase. Caminaba despreocupado, sonriendo socarronamente al recordar el rostro ruborizado de Kagome ante su cercanía… estaba seguro, a esa niña le inquietaba de cierta forma su contacto.

_ ¿Con que para ti no fue nada del otro mundo, el beso que nos dimos…?_ se decía a sí mismo en voz baja, con la sonrisa de medio lado típica en su rostro, seguro de que en ese entonces le mintió… después de lo que recién pasó, lo sabía… _"veamos qué tanto puedes seguir fingiendo Higurashi". _Y se retó a sí mismo a hacerla retractarse.

…

Las clases terminaron, esta vez, la última en salir fue Kagome… por lo que Sango tuvo que esperarla, pues se regresarían juntas, mientras lo hacía permanecía con Jackotsu y Bankotsu en el pasillo varios salones adelante del suyo, sabiendo que cuando Kagome saliera tendría que pasar por dicho lugar…

_ Qué bien… ¡una fiesta!_ dijo emocionado Jackotsu, ante la noticia recién recibida de la castaña…

_ No veo, el porqué de tu emoción…_ dijo un tanto fastidiado el moreno.

_ Eres un amargado Bankotsu… además nadie te obliga a asistir, los invito para que me ayuden, pero tampoco los obligo…_ dijo molesta Sango, volteando a ver al ojiazul que rodaba sus ojos fastidiado del sermón que sabía, ahora vendría…

_ Bien, bien…_ cedió con tal de evitarlo _ cómo sea, cuenta con ello._ finalizó sin ánimos encogiéndose de hombros, y recargándose ligeramente en la pared, con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Sango sonrió satisfecha, pues consiguió lo que quería y lo mejor era que Kagome ni se lo esperaba…

_ ¡Que bien!… ahora solo tengo que pensar a quién voy a elegir como mi acompañante…_ mencionó muy entusiasmado Jackotsu…

Bankotsu volteó su rostro cansado de tonterías… pues según él cada fin de semana se reunían todos después de surfear y la pasaban bien, ahora no entendía el porqué de la emoción por una estúpida fiesta… al hacerlo vio salir un tanto apresurada a Kagome de su salón seguida muy de cerca por Inuyasha…

_ Kagome…_ la llamó el peliplata.

_ ¿Ahora qué Inuyasha…?_ preguntó deteniendo su paso y volteando a verlo, un tanto fastidiada, pues después de dejar el equipo seguramente le esperaba un pleito en casa, y ahora… él insistiendo.

_ Solo quería dejarte en claro que lo que te dije hace una horas es cierto… te voy a dar tiempo de pensar las cosas… no te voy a buscar, pero tampoco me voy a dar por vencido…_ afirmó viéndola a los ojos decidido, no la dejó responderle nada, se fue… seguro de que eso era lo mejor y que tarde o temprano recuperaría a la única chica de la cual en tan poco tiempo, irónicamente… se enamoró.

Kagome se quedó parada viéndolo marcharse, creía que ese era un nuevo jueguito de Inuyasha y no sabía cómo tomarlo… si lo era tal vez… solo tal vez, le estaba ¿funcionando?

Bankotsu observó todo, aparentemente desinteresado… no supo de lo que hablaban, pero notó la reacción de Kagome al no moverse, ya no parecía tan molesta con Inuyasha… Ambos varones cruzaron miradas… no se toleraban, lo demostraron al verse retadoramente por los breves segundos que el recorrido de Inuyasha permitió.

Inuyasha no podía verlo ya que rivalizaron en el deporte, y tampoco olvidaba que en una ocasión lo vio al lado de Kagome lo que incrementaba su coraje hacía el moreno, ya fuese él, Koga o cualquiera que se le acercara a la que sabía... volvería a ser su novia.

El moreno volvió a fijar su cínica mirada en Kagome… la observó acercarse a paso lento y viendo al suelo… _"Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé"_ creía que Kagome aún sentía algo por el ojidorado, lo que hacía su reto más difícil… por lo tanto, más interesante… sonrió de medio lado, se enderezó y se fue… _entonces cuenta con lo que necesites…_ le dijo a Sango mientras se marchaba sin voltear a verlos, levantando su mano haciendo una señal de despedida…

_ ¡Ey! Espérame Bank…_ gritó Jackotsu, pues aún permanecía pensando en sus planes para la fiesta y no se percató de su partida hasta que Sango de un codazo lo advirtió…

_Vaya tardaste…_ dijo aun sonriendo por las tonterías de Jackotsu, al ver llegar a su distraída amiga _...¿por qué esa cara?_ preguntó curiosa.

_¿Eh?... no ¿cuál cara?_ preguntó nerviosa, siguiendo su camino, para ser seguida por la castaña.

_ Por favor Kagome, te conozco desde niñas, a pesar del tiempo, no puedes ocultarme nada…_ afirmó viéndola de reojo encaminándose al estacionamiento.

_ Bien…_ suspiró cansada _... son varias cosas… en primera deje el equipo de natación…_ comenzó a contarle lo que eso implicaba y por las razones que lo hizo…

_ Pues de cierto modo, creo que es lo mejor…_ dijo convencida, afirmando con la cabeza _si ya no te llena… déjalo y despreocúpate, siempre habrán más cosas por hacer..._ mencionó encogiéndose de hombros y guiñándole un ojo… _ ¿... y, qué es lo demás?_ preguntó recordando que eran varias cosas las que preocupaban a Kagome.

_ Inuyasha…_ mencionó desconcertada…

_¿inuyasha?_ preguntó aún más Sango.

_Sí Sango… me busca constantemente… hoy me dijo que me daría tiempo de pensar bien las cosas pero que no iba a desistir hasta que regresara con él…_ hablaba viendo al suelo. Inuyasha lograba hacerla dudar, ¡por Dios! y cómo no… si logró hacerla su novia en tan poco tiempo y que pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, como no dudar ante su insistencia.

_ ¿Y qué piensas tú Kagome…?_ preguntó viendo a su amiga, una vez las dos paradas frente al auto al cual iban llegando…

_ No lo sé… te juro que siento odiarlo por lo que me hizo…_ decía con coraje en su voz…

_ ¿Y qué te hizo según tú?_ preguntaba astutamente, quería que ella misma dejara claro su punto.

_ Pues se aprovechó de cierto modo del momento que estaba pasando, además la apuesta, planeó usarme para ganarla…_ mencionaba cada vez alzando más su tono de voz…

Sango la observaba pacientemente… _tranquilízate Kagome… hazlo, y verás un poco más claras las cosas… _ afirmó tomándola firmemente del hombro mostrando solidaridad con ella.

_Lo intentaré Sango… esto es tan frustrante_ suspiró y fijo sus ojos en la castaña, que le sonreía calidamente.

_ Supongo... bien, vámonos…_ entraron al coche, se dirigieron a su casa, no hablaron durante el trayecto… cada una tenía en su cabeza cosas distintas. Kagome pensaba en lo anterior, aunado a la segura discusión con su "queridísima" tía… en cambio Sango sonreía disimuladamente, segura que la sorpresa del fin de semana despejaría la mente de Kagome… ya que mucha falta le hacía.

…

Una vez frente a su casa Kagome se despidió de Sango y se dispuso a entrar a lo que seguramente sería para ella una tediosa tarde… y no estaba tan equivocada… del colegio hablaron a su casa informando que Kagome había dejado el equipo…

_Necesitamos hablar Kagome…_ dijo seria su tía, cuando se dio cuenta de su llegada…

_Supongo que es por lo de natación…_ dijo fastidiada, dispuesta hacer lo más corta posible esa discusión, al momento de llegar frente a ella.

_Supones bien… ahora hablemos del tema…_ pidió calmada, pero con voz seria.

_No hay nada de qué hablar, solo te confirmo lo que te dijeron, abandoné el equipo de natación y no hay vuelta atrás._ dijo firmemente, viéndola a los ojos, para dejarle clara su decisión.

_No lo entiendo… ¿por qué?_ preguntaba incrédula por la actitud de su sobrina, aunque no era de extrañarse, Kagome había cambiado mucho…

_Solo que ya no me llenaba como antes esa disciplina… buscaré otra cosa por hacer…_ dijo sonando desinteresada, al tiempo de encaminarse a las escaleras, dispuesta a no continuar con esa ligera discusión, después de todo no lo había tomado tan mal como pensaba.

_Pero Kagome… te estas equivocando, cariño…_ intentaba hacerla entender, pero era inútil, ella ni siquiera volteó a verla. Suspiró. _"Solo espero que sepas lo que haces"… "Nahomi, que falta haces aquí hermana"_…

…

Kagome se cambió de ropa y se tiró en su cama, decidió no darle importancia a nada… solo por ahora, ya mañana vería que hacer con las cosas según se fueran presentando… no tenía caso preocuparse, no ahora, al diablo con todo… con su tía, con Bankotsu… que logró tontamente estremecerla, con Inuyasha que comenzaba hacerla dudar… y con el estúpido de Naraku al que mañana tendría que enfrentar… ahora solo quería descansar, desconectarse de todo…

Optó por hacer bien las cosas, se preparó un baño, puso la música que le gustaba escuchar y se metió a la tina… logró su cometido… después de pasados casi 45 minutos de ese relajante baño, se puso ropa ligera, se secó el cabello, decidió solo comer algunas golosinas que tenía en su habitación, y se recostó en su cama, a los pocos minutos se quedó completamente dormida.

Sota la despertó al llamar a su puerta, cenaron tranquilamente, pues su tía se había marchado al supermercado por algunas cosas que hacían falta… después de lavar los trastes y platicar con su hermano, se retiró a su habitación… mañana sería otro día…

…

Llegaba un nuevo día, contrariamente a todos los anteriores Kagome se levantó de muy buen ánimo, supuso que la relajada tarde de ayer le sirvió mucho, sonreía, pensó que nada podía afectarle si ella así lo decidía…

Sango la esperaba como era ya una costumbre, para ella no pasó desapercibida la nueva actitud de Kagome… hablaron un poco del tema, y la apoyó plenamente… _Si las cosas tienen solución… ¿para qué te preocupas?, se solucionarán; ysi no la tienen, pues… ¿para qué te preocupas? después de todo no tienen solución y preocupándote no ganarás nada._ le dijo sencillamente… logrando hacer sonreír más notoriamente a Kagome…. Después de todo ella tenía razón, y la filosofía de vida de Sango era muy simple, pero no por ello errada… al contrario, siempre fue muy acertada… ella tenía una forma de ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, a pesar de tampoco tener una vida ideal, simplemente se dedicaba a ser feliz…

…

Llegaron a la preparatoria, todo marchaba en aparente calma, Inuyasha como prometió no hizo el intento de acercarse a Kagome, logrando de cierto modo no inquietarla con su insistencia, aunque muy de vez en cuando se perdía mirándola cuando ella no se daba cuenta… él decidió cambiar un poco, se involucraba un poco más en clases, cosa que en su casa notaron… puesto que siempre salía y no llegaba hasta tarde, nunca hacía tareas… ahora era lo contrario, casi siempre estaba en casa y si salía llegaba temprano… optó por dedicarse a lo que ahora consideraba importante… Kagome. A pesar de querer estar con ella… se alejaría, le haría ver que ya no era el Inuyasha de antes, el que por imbécil la perdió… hoy le tocaba entrenamiento de baloncesto y tampoco ahí iba a ceder, decidido a poner todo su esfuerzo y un poco más para lograr su cometido de ser capitán y llevar el equipo a las nacionales.

Kagome lucía despreocupada, hasta que la hora de química llegó… trayendo consigo a un Naraku bastante deplorable, se notaba que la había pasado mal… pues tenía dificultades al caminar y se apretaba con su mano a la altura de las costillas del lado derecho. Kagome sonrió internamente supuso que alguien le había dado su merecido, aunque no imaginara siquiera quién…

Naraku observaba de manera bastante molesta a Kagome, eran miradas rápidas, pero cargadas de coraje y desprecio… su clase fue más pesada de las que acostumbraba, para todos, era la última clase antes del almuerzo por lo que antes de que saliera la llamó, pidiéndole permaneciera hasta el final para hablar de algún tema que no especificó… ella así lo hizo, pero nunca permitió que se le acercara de más, su semblante era serio, no le demostraba miedo aunque permanecía a la defensiva.

_ Dígame… ¿para que me pidió que lo esperara?_ habló primero, ya el profesor parecía no llevar prisa.

_ Solo le advierto una cosa Higurashi…_ comenzó poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad ya con sus cosas en mano _... no por qué ahora tenga de protector a Bakotsu Hiba, crea que lo que ocurrió se va a quedar así, el golpe que me dio usted y ellos…_ continuaba mirándola amenazadoramente, en tono frío, refiriéndose a los amigos de Bankotsu, aunque ella por su parte parecía no entender absolutamente nada… _ obedeciendo al mismo… tarde o temprano me las van a pagar… en especial ustedes dos, se van a acordar de mí, toda su vida…_ amenazó fríamente, lo habían humillado y no hay nadie más peligroso que un ser resentido. _…y no por el hecho de que él sea el hermano del director del plantel, cosa que lo ha beneficiado en extremo todo este tiempo… se va a librar de mí._ finalizó agriamente, viéndola con una mirada que le daba entender que todo lo dicho era cierto… comenzó a caminar y salió del salón.

Kagome aún no terminaba de procesar las palabras proferidas por el catedrático… ¿Bankotsu, tuvo algo que ver con lo que le obviamente le había sucedido? ¿Protegiéndola a ella? ¿Por qué?... permanecía de pie en la misma posición, hasta que la firme idea de aclarar las cosas la hicieron reaccionar, salió despacio del salón pero decidida a hacerlo.

…

Naraku caminaba por el pasillo en el que permanecían los salones de los terceros… y se topaba con un confiado Bankotsu, recargado en los lockers del mismo sitio, con una pierna apoyada en ellos y sus brazos cruzados, lo veía con el rostro ligeramente volteado en su dirección una mirada llena de soberbia y una sonrisa de medio lado, disfrutaba verlo en ese patético estado…

_ Vaya… veo que en las condiciones en las que te encuentras te hacen inútil, hasta para caminar…_ mencionó irónico antes de reír descaradamente…

Naraku lo observó con total desprecio… _ ¿A caso planeas intimidarme con tu presencia Bankotsu?_ preguntó de igual manera irónico… no se lo diría… pero eso no se iba a quedar así; ya haría algo para hacerle pagar esa humillación, aunque le costara la vida el hecho.

_No planeo absolutamente nada… solo disfrutaba el verte en tu actual estado…_ dijo reincorporándose correctamente y parándose de manera retadora frente al profesor, viéndolo a los ojos, su sonrisa nunca desapareció…

_ Pues lo acabas de hacer…_ mencionó y lo evadió pasando por un lado, caminaba tan de prisa como el dolor se lo permitía. Definitivamente Naraku nunca fue muy valiente con los hombres.

_ Exactamente, y podrás notar... que me agrada sobremanera..._ dijo sínico, mientras giraba completamente su cuerpo en dirección por donde se marchaba Naraku, sonreía satisfecho… ahora mantenía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar.

…

Kagome había visto toda esa situación, pues cuando salía se topó con esa extraña escena, por lo que decidió ocultarse parcialmente y ver si lograba comprender algo de lo que Naraku le había dicho… aunque no logró gran cosa porque no escuchaba nada, a pesar de estar los pasillos vacíos, ellos estaban a una distancia algo considerable… solo vio a Bankotsu de cierta forma intimidar al catedrático; por lo que después que éste último se marchó, decidida se acercó a pedirle una explicación…

_ ¿Me quieres decir… qué fue todo eso?_ preguntó parándose unos pasos atrás de la espalda del moreno de larga trenza, que aún miraba sonriendo el caminar dificultoso del maestro.

_ ¿A qué demonios te refieres Higurashi?_ reconoció su voz y preguntó sin voltear a verla… ni siquiera se inmutó. Parecía dueño absoluto de la situación.

_ Hace unos instantes Naraku me acaba de amenazar, diciendo que ahora tú eras mi protector y que las cosas no se iban a quedar así… dime, ¿tú qué sabes? O ¿por qué me dijo tal cosa?_ preguntaba astutamente, poniéndose frente a él, viéndolo a los ojos, no le diría lo que ese infeliz intentó hacerle, aunque si las cosas son como las dijo Naraku, él ya debería saberlo…

_ No sé a lo que te refieras…_ fingió descaradamente no tener idea, encogiéndose de hombros _... ¿y cómo que te amenazó?_ habló cambiando su tono de voz a uno firme y frío, parcialmente interesado, levantando ambas cejas, viéndola a los ojos… ese imbécil no hizo caso de su advertencia de no abrir la boca.

_ Lo qué oíste… no solo a mí, también a ti…_ afirmó sin despegar su mirada de la de él, odiaba esa forma de verla, la hacía sentir como un estorbo, pero no lo iba a dejar hasta enterarse de todo _... ahora dime… ¿qué tienes que ver tu con la evidente golpiza que le dieron?_ insistió.

Bankotsu soltó una carcajada… Kagome no entendió el hecho, lo miraba incrédula, hace unos momentos era tan frío en su trato y ahora se carcajeaba sin aparente razón…

_ Vamos Higurashi…_ dijo apenas reteniendo la risa _... a mí alguien como él, podrá amenazarme, pero jamás dañarme... te lo aseguro…_ dijo muy seguro de lo que decía, se giró para comenzar a caminar a su salón, pues no quería seguir la dirección que Kagome obviamente tomaría…

_ Te exijo una explicación…_ dijo tomándolo de brazo, él se detuvo automáticamente, al sentir el contacto.

_ ¿me exiges?_ preguntó irónico, mientras se giraba a verla _... a mí nadie, me exige nada_ afirmó viéndola con el ceño fruncido, negando con la cabeza, ¿quién se creía para exigirle algo?

_ Explícamelo…_ ordenó Kagome molesta, la actitud engreída del moreno la hartaba.

Bankotsu sonrió socarronamente y la tomó de la mano con la que aún lo sujetaba…

_ ¿No será un simple pretexto para acercarte a mí Higurashi?_ preguntó astutamente, no le iba a decir que Naraku tenía razón y en parte fue por ella la golpiza que se llevó… la obligó a levantar su mano por encima de la cabeza y la hizo retroceder hasta dejarla recargada en los lockers… la veía confiado, sabía que la ponía nerviosa y eso le provocaba sonreír satisfecho.

_ De-deja de decir estupideces y… resp-responde…_ decía viéndolo sonreír, no… burlarse, ella debía estar sonrojada, pues sentía su rostro arder, el chico seguía acercándose…

_¿Estupideces?... no es lo que parece Higurashi… ese sonrojo te delata…_ hablaba cada vez más pegado a su cuerpo y por consecuencia a sus labios… mantenía su sonrisa burlona.

Kagome bajó su mirada apenada, lo sabía… ese patán la ponía nerviosa y él lo disfrutaba. Bankotsu la tomó de la barbilla con su mano libre, y la obligó a mirarlo…

_Deja de disimular…_ dijo, para después morderse el labio inferior, ahora le apetecía besarla, pero no lo haría… se divertiría aún más… ella terminaría besándolo a él… le hablaba muy despacio, prácticamente rosando sus labios. _Ahora déjame en paz… tengo cosas por hacer…_ finalizó cambiando a dura su voz, y deshaciendo todo contacto con ella, se fue satisfecho y la dejó ahí parada… sin entender qué era lo que lo hacía comportarse de ese modo con ella…

Kagome lo observó marcharse, él la hacía temblar al estar así de cerca... se llevó una mano despacio a sus labios, sintiendo ese cosquilleó que le dejó por el sutil contacto con los del moreno. Achicó los ojos y lo veía, quería reclamarle por tratarla de esa manera… o por dejarla de ese modo… no lo sabía, solo le molestaba el hecho de pensar que jugaba con ella, él también.

CONTINUARA...

**Bien gracias a los que leen mi fic... especialmente a Sasunaka doki, por el seguimiento capítulo a capítulo, a CaFanel, gracias por tus comentarios, verás que algo habrá de lo que sugeriste, de hecho era la idea al no hacer totalmente malo a Inu... y a Axter, me emociona que leas el fic... soy fan de tus historias :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SÍ ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.**

**aclaraciones: lo que está entre guiones _diálogos_ entre comillas y cursiva "pensamientos" y los puntos suspensivos solos ... son cambios de escena.**

**ADVERTENCIA: EL CAPITULO CONTIENE LIGERO LIME... LOS QUE NO SE DISFRUTEN ESTA LECTURA ABSTENERCE (a mí me gusta mucho... soy de mente sexy, por no decir pervert)**

Kagome lo observó marcharse, él la hacía temblar al estar así de cerca... se llevó una mano despacio a sus labios, sintiendo ese cosquilleó que le dejó por el sutil contacto con los del moreno. Achicó los ojos y lo veía, quería reclamarle por tratarla de esa manera… o por dejarla de ese modo… no lo sabía, solo le molestaba el hecho de pensar que jugaba con ella, él también.

**-15-**

Optó por no seguir insistiendo… o definitivamente iba a creer que era por estar a su lado como él se lo había dicho… Se dirigió a la cafetería, pues ya casi había perdido la mitad del tiempo con esos dos…

…

_ Hola Kagome…_ saludo contento Koga, que la esperaba junto a Sango _ ¿qué era lo que quería hablar contigo el profesor Ikeda?_ preguntó pues a su parecer tardó demasiado…

_ Nada de importancia… _ mencionó sin darle mayor relevancia al asunto, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la castaña, misma que la observaba intrigada, pues ella sí sabía todo lo relacionado con Naraku.

Mientras Kagome no se encontraba Koga y Sango platicaron de temas variados, se hacían cada vez más amigos, pues el moreno se acercaba siempre para pasar tiempo con Kag, una acción muy común en él… por lo que a Sango se le ocurrió la idea de invitarlo también a la fiesta sorpresa que le iba a dar a Kagome en un par de días. Koga acepto con gusto, pues también creía que ella necesitaba olvidarse de todo.

En fín… terminaron de comer, entre risas y platicas sin sentido…

…

Las clases fueron rápidas, terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para todos, ahora Kagome de cierto modo se alegraba de haber dejado el equipo, ya que no se veía obligada a quedarse esa hora y media más en el plantel…

Salían del salón casi al mismo tiempo ella e Inuyasha, éste no hizo el intento de hablarle, se alejó de ella y casi de inmediato se le acercaron un par de chicas, porristas… pues ahora la popularidad de Inuyasha iba en aumento, cosa que a Kagome le molestó momentáneamente, pero decidió no darle importancia, no iba a dejar que él la afectara… no más.

_ Vámonos Kag…_ dijo Sango, haciendo un ademán con la mano de comenzar a caminar.

Sango no se iba a quedar con la duda de qué era lo que el infeliz de Naraku, le había dicho, en la cafetería no insistió por Koga, pero ya que él no estaba, ahora era el momento…

_ ¿A mí si me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó con Naraku?_ preguntó mientras caminaban.

Kagome le contó casi palabra por palabra, lo que el otro le había dicho…

_Dime Sango… ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto Bankotsu?_ preguntó, pues si alguien más podría saber, era ella.

_Mira Kagome, yo solo sé que por culpa de Naraku, expulsaron a 4 de los mejores amigos de Bank… por eso él no lo tolera…_ contestó solo la mitad de lo que sabía.

_ Pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, como lo mencionó Naraku… ¿qué más sabes?_ insitió, Kagome no era tonta, sabía que algo le ocultaba.

_ Bien, te lo diré, solo no te enojes… Bankotsu supo en parte por mí… lo que ocurrió ese día…_ dijo cerrando cómicamente un ojo, en muestra de temor a recibir un golpe _... pero, también sé, que ustedes se toparon, justo después de lo ocurrido…_ continuó rápidamente, para quitarse un poco la culpa.

Kagome recordó que efectivamente, ella chocó con Bankotsu justo momentos después de eso, ella estaba llorando, y atando un poco cabos, supo que no todo era culpa de su amiga…

_ Bien…_ suspiró Kagome _pues ahora solo queda esperar a que nada malo ocurra, como dio a entender ese infeliz…_ mencionó de cierto modo preocupada _aunque no tenías por qué conrtarle… es algo… privado_ añadió apenada.

_ De ninguna manera Kagome, si no se lo contaste al director en ese momento… a mí no me pareció quedarme callada, tal vez no era la persona indicada… pero Bankotsu sí es alguien que le pueda dar un escarmiento…_ se defendió.

Kagome la observaba ¿por qué confiaba tanto en Bankotsu…? _Respecto a él… sigue sin caerme bien… es un imbécil_ decía molesta, pues cada que se topaban, nunca eran situaciones normales y menos cómo últimamente reaccionaba el moreno, ahora la ponía nerviosa su cercanía y eso no le gustaba.

_ Ese imbécil, es muy confiable, leal y… ¿no será que te gusta?_ Sango insistía en lo mismo, pues el rostro de Kagome cambiaba al hacer referencia a él… no era como hablar de Koga o algún otro, siempre había algo en su expresión que decía que no le era indiferente.

_ ¿Vamos a empezar con lo mismo?, es un idiota… sabes, en algunas discusiones que hemos tenido, el imbécil se me ha acercado demasiado, al punto, de casi besarme, todo para molestarme…_ decía Kagome indignada.

_Él es así…_ decía Sango entre risas, Kagome a veces era algo infantil.

_Quieres decir… ¿con todas?_ eso la enfureció más, o sea, podría tratar así a cualquiera solo por molestar, y ella ahora se sentía tonta por estremecerse ante él. _claro era de suponerse, ¿qué se puede esperar de alguien como él?_

Sango noto el tono despectivo con el que se refería a su amigo, pero no le molestó, eso más bien parecían celos… por lo que comenzó a jugar divertida con ellos…

_ Claro… algunas terminan enamoradas de él…_ decía mientras la miraba de reojo, Kagome enrojecía de coraje… _... es muy atractivo… de verdad es tan guapo…_ decía fingiendo cierto interés.

_ ¡Oye!, dijiste que no te interesaba de ese modo, ustedes solo son amigos…_ contestó rápido y por impulso.

_Si, pero…_ continuaba con su juego.

_ ¿Pero…? Sango… tú…_ decía Kagome temiendo que algo cambiara la forma pensar de Sango.

Sango no pudo más, estalló en risas… _Lo ves Kagome… te gusta, ya no lo niegues…_ afirmó poniéndose delante de ella, viéndola acusadoramente, pero segura de que logró su cometido.

_Eres tan infantil Sango… madura…_ dijo algo indignada, tal vez sí, si le gustaba, pero no lo aceptaría.

_ Como digas… pero lo sé, y tranquila, no se lo diré…. Créeme eso inflaría su ego, y no queremos que eso ocurra._ dijo segura de la reacción del testarudo joven.

Kagome no dijo nada, solo volteó a verla, fingió no darle importancia a sus comentarios. Toda esta "platica" la tuvieron camino al auto… después se marcharon, solo escuchando música.

…

La tarde pasó sin acontecimientos importantes para Kagome, en cambio Sango, hizo algunas llamadas para invitar a algunos amigos más, y pensar que era lo que iba a necesitar, necesitaba organizarse perfectamente puesto que solo tenía hoy y mañana para hacer todo, ya que el viernes por la noche sería la fiesta…

…

El jueves pasó volando, ni siquiera lo notaron, ya para el viernes Sango tenía prácticamente todo listo, era un día importante, el cumpleaños de Kagome, así al menos lo consideraba Koga…

_¡Feliz cumpleaños hermosa…!_ dijo Koga contento, cargando a Kagome y girando con ella.

_ Koga, lo recordaste…_ dijo apenada, una vez en el suelo.

_ Nunca podría olvidarlo… toma…_ dijo y le ofreció una pequeña caja perfectamente arreglada…

_¿qué es esto…? No debiste molestarte…_ dijo aceptándola y fijando sus ojos en el chico que ahora se encontraba algo sonrojado.

_ No sabía que regalarte, te mereces lo mejor… pero pensé que el perfume de moda, te gustaría…_ dijo arruinando la sorpresa.

_Vaya… gracias… de verdad dicen que es delicioso_ mencionó haciendo referencia al regalo…

Ellos estaban inmersos en su plática en medio del pasillo, Inuyasha veía molesto desde dentro del salón la situación… nadie le dijo que hoy era cumpleaños de Kagome… a decir verdad, ni siquiera él mismo se tomó la molestia de preguntárselo cuando estaban juntos.

Otro que se topaba con la escena era Bankotsu que recién llegaba con su mochila a la espalda, este no le dio importancia, él si sabía de su cumpleaños, pero no eran amigos, así que… que más daba. Aunque Koga, seguía siendo alguien indeseable para él.

…

Ayame estaba muriendo de celos, cada vez se le hacía más difícil enfrentar a Kagome, pues la otra siempre sabía que decir, para callarla, lo peor es que estaba cansadísima, ya que el entrenamiento del miércoles fue casi mortal, y hoy sería igual o peor, la coach se estaba ensañando con ella, por ser la peor del equipo. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió abrir la boca, asegurando que ella podía con esa responsabilidad?

…

El día pasó sin más… ya para la hora de la salida, Sango pasó apresurada por Kagome, la fue a dejar a su casa y le advirtió que se pusiera hermosa, ya que irían a cenar puesto que no quiso fiesta… Kagome aceptó, pues salir no le caería mal, pero no pensaba arreglarse de más… se relajó, hoy era viernes y casi no tenían tareas, vio un poco de tele y rechazó la cena que su tía insistía en realizarle por su cumpleaños, excusándose en la cena de Sango. Así pasaron tranquilas las horas para Kagome…

En cambio Sango, anduvo apresurada llevando y trayendo cosas… para su suerte Jackotsu siempre le ayudó, Bankotsu por su parte, no mucho…

…

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, Sango pasó por Kagome, ya lista para salir… Sango era bonita, traía un vestido azul marino, fresco y corto, se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo, no se maquillaba mucho, eso no iba con ella, al menos eso decía. Kagome por su parte usaba de igual forma un vestido, este era blanco pegado ligeramente a su cuerpo de la tela interior y la superior era sumamente delgada y transparente, dándole movimiento al mismo, lucía muy bien, traía unas zapatillas del mismo color con tacón algo alto…

Sango la observó _te ves muy bien, Kagome… aunque tu calzado… tal vez tengas problemas…_ mencionó pues nunca le dijo a donde irían, no le importó y comenzó a manejar…

_Espera… pues a qué lugar vamos… Sango, creí que íbamos a cenar a algún restaurant, por eso el vestido…_ dijo ahora se sentía apenada…

_ Olvídalo, yo también lo uso, ves… no te preocupes, solo diviértete…_ y sonrió, siguió manejando, pero en vez de adentrarse a la ciudad, tomó la carretera, rumbo, sí… a la playa…

_ Sango… exactamente ¿a dónde vamos?..._ Kagome estaba extrañada por la dirección que tomaron.

_ Ya verás…_ dijo sonriendo y siguieron su camino.

…

Bajaron del auto ya desde hacía unos minutos Kagome notó a dónde iban… no era raro ver tantos autos estacionados, ya que era viernes, y aun de noche, siempre había paseantes en la playa… casi de inmediato llegó Jackotsu felicitando a Kagome, él era muy efusivo siempre y ahora a Kagome la veía como amiga…

_¡Ey Kagome!_ dijo con su chillante voz _feliz cumpleaños…_ Kagome fulminó con la mirada a Sango, ahora era obvio… una fiesta…

_ Ja- Jackotsu… gra-gracias_ dijo ella no se esperaba tal bienvenida… pues apenas había hablado unas cuantas veces y ahora él la abrazaba y felicitaba…

_ Toma…_ le dijo al soltarla y le entregó una pequeña cajita con un regalo… _sé que te gustarán… a mí me encantaron_ afirmó emocionado, para luego girarse e ir en busca de su actual compañero _bien… nos vemos después…_

Kagome abrió la caja y se topó con unos lindos aretes… Jackotsu sí que tenía buen gusto…

_Sango… ¿en qué quedamos? _ preguntó viéndola ligeramente molesta…

_ Quedaste… yo no te dije nada…_ respondió simplemente, tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar…

_ No debiste molestarte…_ dijo deteniendo su andar.

_ No es molestia Kag… somos amigas_ sonrió abiertamente _solo por favor… olvídate de todo y diviértete… esa es la idea ¿Ok?_ pidió amablemente.

_ Claro Sango… lo prometo_ mencionó, y lo haría ya estaban ahí y Sango se molestó demasiado como para ella andar de mal genio…

…

Llegaron a las palapas donde siempre se juntaban, ahora había más gente, Sango invitó a casi todos sus amigos, ya que Kagome no invitaría a nadie… cada uno llevaba algo para compartir, así siempre era más fácil organizar las cosas, había música, la gran fogata, comida, diversas bebidas, algo de alcohol pues eran adolescentes y nunca faltaría…

_Vaya… con que tu cumpleaños y recién me entero…_ mencionó un sonriente Takumi, acercándose a Kagome… _pero… te tengo esto…_ dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa detrás de su espalda… era una linda blusa, _ te advierto que no la escogí yo… mandé a mi hermana, hoy cuando Sango me avisó_ y volteó a ver molesto a la castaña. Misma que sonreía socarronamente.

Kagome le agradeció el detalle, platicaron algunas cosas más, se colocaron cerca de los demás permanecieron algún rato.

Momentos después llegó Bankotsu, todos usaban ropa para la ocasión… él por su parte usaba una bermuda playera blanca y una camisa del mismo color desabrochada de los tres primeros botones, dejando ver parte de su pecho, en esta ocasión también iba bien acompañado… pasó sin saludar, pues los notó muy contentos en su plática, Takumi nunca le iba a caer bien…

Kagome también notó su presencia, y seguía firme en la idea de que era un mujeriego… pues la chica con la que estaba, no era ninguna de las anteriores conocidas… y optó por ignorarlo.

Pasó el tiempo, algunos 40 minutos y llegó Koga…

_Koga…_ habló Kagome sorprendida, pues no esperaba verlo ahí… Takumi volteó molesto, pues Kagome se marchaba por buscarlo.

Koga le contó simplemente que Sango lo invitó y que ahí estaba, para acompañarla…

_ Hola… ¿y tú eres?_ preguntó molesto Takumi, interrumpiendo la conversación.

_ Es Koga… un amigo…_ contestó Kagome, pues notó la molestia de su anterior acompañante.

Ellos se veían fijamente, con miradas penetrantes, sabían que eran rivales… aunque Kagome los viera como amigos…

_¿Y tú quién diablos eres…?_ le preguntó Koga molesto, pues a él nunca lo había visto.

_ Takumi Minori… acompañante oficial de la señorita, esta noche…_ se autonombró sonriendo prepotente…

Kagome se sorprendió por el hecho… en cambio Koga enfureció…

_Pues eras… por qué ahora está conmigo…_ se señaló con el dedo pulgar el mismo, sonriendo confiado en que Kagome preferiría estar con él.

_Vamos chicos…_ dijo sonriendo nerviosamete Kagome… ya que eso no pintaba bien, _vamos a convivir todos juntos ¿vale?_ pregunto rogando al cielo que aceptasen…

_Por mí no hay problema…_ dijo Takumi tomándola de la mano y forzándola a regresar a donde antes permanecían…

_Oye tú… quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima_ ordenó Koga, siguiéndolos… esas discusiones probablemente durarían lo que quedara de la noche…

Y así fue… Koga y Takumi, peleaban como niños, queriendo llamar la atención de Kagome y acaparandola, no la dejaban acercarse a nadie más…

_ Bien, voy al baño…_ dijo Kagome como único pretexto, para librarse de esa situación que ya le comenzaba a dar jaqueca… _...sola_ recalcó, para que no la acompañaran… los chicos se quedaron peleando, ambos afirmaban ser la mejor compañía para ella, y que el otro sobraba…

_Vaya esto es tan cansado…_ dijo Kagome en voz baja, solo para ella, tomando un vaso y bebiendo el contenido.

_Eso contiene alcohol…_ dijo una arrogante voz varonil, ya muy familiar para Kagome.

_No es algo que debería importarte…_ dijo sin voltear a verlo…_vuelve con tu nueva acompañante…_ ahora si volteó a verlo de lado.

_Eso haré, una vez que tenga mis bebidas…_ mencionó con una sonrisa torcida en los labios… ese comentario y tono, le sonaron a celos…

_ Como sea…_ dijo molesta.

_ Y tú…¿no piensas volver con tus guardianes?_ preguntó burlón… recargándose en la mesa de la palapa donde estaban parados, Kagome estaba recargada a su lado, viendo en la misma dirección.

_Lo haré… pero no aún…_ volteó a verlo, odiaba que se burlara de ella…

_Bien…_ dijo encongiendose de hombros y comenzando a caminar _yo si disfruto mi compañía…_ agregó solo para molestar a Kagome y lo logró.

"_Eres un imbécil…",_ pensaba Kagome, viéndolo caminar tan despreocupado con un vaso en cada mano, para después entregarle uno a la chica, misma que lo tomaba, para después besarlo como si nunca lo hubiera visto… _"en fín… que se pudrán…"_. Ella permaneció un momento más ahí, se preparó otro vaso, le puso algo más de alcohol, ahora creía que lo necesitaba, pues Bankotsu la puso de malas…

Después de dos vasos, volvió con sus compañeros, de vez en cuando su mirada y la azulina del moreno de larga trenza se cruzaron, a pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia, en ocasiones parecían más pendientes el uno del otro que de sus acompañantes…

_Kagome, ven…_ la llamó Sango, para presentarla con algunos amigos más, pues ella era la festejada, recibió algunos presentes, y muchas felicitaciones… se estaba cansando.

Sango parecía pez en el agua, platicaba con cada persona con la que se topaba, dejando a Kagome con gente que no conocía muy bien, ella se excusó con alguna mentira barata y se alejó de ellos…

De camino de vuelta con Takumi y Koga, se topaba de frente con Bankotsu, y la chica que ahora se comía a besos, cosa que logró irritarla, por lo que pasando a su lado, fingió un tropiezo y los aventó, golpeando a la chica…

_Dios… lo siento tanto… no fue mi intención…_ dijo llevándose la mano a la boca y negando con la cabeza, fingiendo ser un descuido.

_ Deberías tener más cuidado, linda…_ dijo molesta la afectada, le caía mal, pues varia veces sorprendió al moreno observándola.

_ Fue un accidente… ya me disculpé._ dijo serena, con media sonrisa en los labios, pues la chica se veía furiosa.

_Eso no basta…_ decía dando un paso hacia Kagome… la molestó aún más esa sonrisa en su rostro. Pero la fuerte mano de Bankotsu se lo impidió… Kagome no se inmutó, se estaba acostumbrando a enfrentamientos de ese modo, gracias a Sara y a Ayame…

_ Quieres callarte, y no darle tanta importancia al asunto… ni que fuera para tanto…_ dijo molesto el ojiazul, pues sabía que su compañera exageraba.

_¿La estás defendiendo?_ se indignó la joven… Kagome observaba a Bankotsu… ¿por qué actuaba así… si hace segundos la besaba aparentemente gustoso?

_No hagas un escándalo… y ya cállate_ dijo fastidiado, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, soltándola del brazo.

La chica optó por retirarse, totalmente molesta con esos dos… _vete al diablo Bankotsu…_ gritó, ellos la escucharon, a Bankotsu poco le importó, y fijó su vista en la azabache que permanecía frente a él…

_ ¿satisfecha?_ preguntó sorprendiendo a Kagome.

_ Por qué habría de estarlo… a mí que me importa._ dijo desinteresada, encogiendose de hombros y sosteniéndole la mirada.

_ ¿Estabas celosa Higurashi?_ preguntó con el ceño fruncido, para después colocar su arrogante sonrisa.

Kagome se molestó, quizás si lo estaba… pero ¿y qué? _Por Dios… ¿cómo podría?…_ respondió irónica, y se giró para ir con sus amigos, pero los vio discutir, y decidió tomar otro camino, no se iba a estresar con ellos ahora.

Bankotsu no le contestó nada, mantenía su sonrisa de medio lado, seguro del hecho, la dejó partir sin decir nada, pero la vio cambiar el rumbo, ahora se alejaba de todo ese ruido y toda esa gente que los envolvía…

"_Solo espero que Sango no se moleste...", _pensaba Kagome alejándose del lugar, ya se había quitado las zapatillas pues se le encajaban en la arena… caminaba descalza, la luna llena alumbraba el lugar, aunque si estaba considerablemente más obscuro que las palapas, pues la fogata ayudaba en gran manera.

Se detuvo en un conjunto de rocas, similares en las que se subían a apreciar las competencias… solo que estas eran más, y justo entre las dos más grandes se hacía un espacio considerable ocultando a quién ingresara… Kagome lo notó y entró ahí, se sentó y observó la luna que le iluminaba el rostro… no tenía ni tres minutos cuando…

_No tenía idea, que fueras tan meláncolica…_ dijo de nueva cuenta con su arrogante voz Bankotsu, quién la siguió, pensando en molestarla, pues ahora por su culpa estaba solo, aunque ya se había hartado de su compañera…

Kagome no lo esperaba, creyó que no tardaría en encontrar a otra para pasar el rato… _¿qué diablos quieres Bankotsu?_ preguntó fastidiada…

_Para ser la festejada, andas de muy mal genio Higurashi…_ mencionó burlón, recargándose en una de las grandes rocas…

_No veo por qué deba de importarte…_ dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándosele.

_No me importa en lo absoluto…_ dijo desinteresadamente, observándola.

_¿Ah, no? Pues tu presencia aquí dice lo contrario…_ mencionó segura, frente a él, viendo sus hermosos ojos azules, brillar con la luna, reconocía que era atractivo, y se sentía tonta, pues era Bankotsu y él no tomaba en serio a nadie, desde lo ocurrido con Sara.

_No creerás que pretendo algo contigo… ¿o sí?_ preguntó, parándose correctamente, y tomándola de la cintura con ambas manos, pues Kagome parecía distraída.

Kagome salió de sus pensamientos, y de nueva cuenta estaba sumamente cerca del él, eso la tensaba…

_Dime Higurashi… hace un momento ¿eran celos?_ la atraía más a su cuerpo, enredando sus fuertes brazos en su cintura, la veía complacido, y seguía sonriendo.

_Esas son tonterías, Bankotsu…_ dijo esforzándose por parecer tranquila…

_¿Tonterías?_ preguntaba con voz baja, acercándose a sus labios, viéndola sonrojarse, se sentía ganador, ahora faltaba que ella lo besara…

Kagome asintió con la cabeza… de su boca no salían palabras, su corazón se aceleró… seguramente estaba ruborizada ya que sentía arder su rostro… _"maldita sea"_ odiaba ser así, tan débil… con él.

Bankotsu ladeó su rostro ligeramente, rosó sus labios, ya no le importaba quién comenzaba ese beso, se sentía satisfecho y quería volver a probar de Kagome… despacio separó sus labios, haciendo contacto con los de la chica, la sintió estremecerse en el acto…

Kagome estaba temblando, no tenía frío, no tenía miedo, estaba de cierto miedo expectante, no sabía cómo iban a pasar las cosas, temía que Bankotsu la tratara como a la chica de hace unos momentos, pero muy a su pesar, no se quería retirar… obedeciendo al impulso que le decía que se dejara llevar, terminó de unir sus labios a los del moreno…

Este al sentirse correspondido, apretó el agarre que mantenía en la colegiala, el beso era tierno, ambos parecían conformes con ello, Kagome levantó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla del chico, se sentía muy bien ese contacto… levantó el otro brazo y lo llevó a su cuello…

Bankotsu ahora se sabía plenamente correspondido, hizo más demandante el beso, recorrió su espalda hacia arriba con su mano, sintió el sedoso cabello de la chica entre sus brazos, lo evadió sutilmente y colocó una mano en su nuca, atrayéndola más… Kagome sintió cambiar el ritmo y bajo la mano que mantenía en su rostro a su pecho, por un momento pensó en separarse, pero se arrepintió… siguió, sentía la piel caliente del moreno, él se encontraba en iguales circunstancias a ella.

Algunos segundos mantuvieron ese ritmo, y de nueva cuenta como la vez anterior, el aire escaseó, haciendo suponer a la joven, que ocurriría lo mismo… no iba a ser así…

Se separaron ligeramente, viéndose a los ojos, él nunca deshizo el abrazo que mantenía sobre ella, la observaba, contrariamente a lo que era común en él, no tenía su sonrisa confiada en el rostro… la veía expectante, esta vez no pensaba dejarla ir, él tampoco arruinaría el momento burlándose… esta vez no.

Kagome seguía ruborizada, respiraba agitada, a ella le afectaba más toda esa cercanía, sus cuerpos prácticamente eran uno… Bankotsu volvió a tomar el control de la situación, y la mano que antes tenía en su nuca ahora la llevó a su rostro, la acarició seguía viéndola directo a esos grandes y profundos ojos chocolates de los cuales era poseedora…

_ Ban…_ intentaba hablar Kagome, no sabía cómo reaccionar…

Él se limitó a mover muy despacio su cabeza negativamente, no dijo nada… y la volvió a besar. Ahora Kagome creía que tal vez; esa vez… podría ser diferente, le correspondió, el beso se hizo pasional rápidamente con la complacencia de ambos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar a eso… poco a poco se dejaban llevar, Kagome se dejó envolver por esa sensación… no se dio cuenta cuando fue que terminó recostada en la arena, entre las rocas…

Bankotsu se posó ligeramente sobre ella, la besaba despacio, no dejó caer completamente su cuerpo en Kagome… ella se sorprendió al sentirlo de esa forma, pero el beso que ahora le daba la obligaba a mantener sus ojos cerrados, experimentando cada sensación más intensamente… él dejó sus labios, y bajó a su cuello, Kagome lo abrazaba de su firme espalda, cedía al ladear la cabeza ligeramente, permitiéndole mayor acceso…

Ambos adolescentes sabían lo que ocurría, tal vez se estaban dejando llevar… pero Bankotsu se sentía mejor que nunca, la tomaba por la cintura, y comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos su cuerpo, sobre su delgada ropa… Kagome soltó un gemido al sentir cierta parte de la anatomía del moreno completamente despierta sobre ella, aún resguardada bajo la ropa…

Bankotsu siguió besándola, el cuello, la clavicula, subía a morder sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja, jadeando involutariamente en él, haciéndola estremecer… los dos disfrutaban ese momento, Bankotsu se atrevió a llevar una de sus manos a los muslos de Kagome, los recorrió, incluso por debajo de su ropa… al hacer esto, volvía a besar sus labios… sintió que se tensó por unos instantes pero se lo permitió… ella también acariciaba su espalda, incluso enredaba sus dedos en la negra cabellera del joven, atrayéndolo más a ella…

Él comenzó un ligero vaivén contra su pierna, quería más que eso… y no sabía si podría detenerse… Kagome lo sintió, comenzaba a asustarse, pero el placer era mayor, Bankotsu llevó una mano a su pecho derecho, lo apretó entre sus dedos, eran firmes y en la medida perfecta para sus manos, Kagome gimió, no lo pudo evitar… deshizo el beso, y llevó su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás… él continuo ahora besando su cuello, disfrutaba sobremanera tenerla así…

…

Mientras tanto en la fiesta en honor a Kagome dos jóvenes notaban su ausencia, aunque nunca se imaginaran dónde, con quién y qué estaba haciendo… Koga pensó que se había marchado, ya que al buscarla no la encontró, a ninguno se le ocurrió buscarla en tan alejado lugar, por lo que decidió marcharse… Takumi, creyó lo mismo, él notó además la ausencia del moreno, concluyó que como la vez anterior, la había alejado de él… se integró a algún otro grupo de personas y convivió de lo más natural…

Sango… ni siquiera lo notó.

…

En cambio en ellos dos, no pasaba el tiempo… seguía igual, besándose, acariciándose y sintiéndose, satisfactoriamente, aunque no era cómo Bankotsu comenzaba a desear, él necesitaba más…

CONTINUARÁ...

**Bueno sé que apenas ayer subí el anterior, pero hoy tuve tiempo de más y aquí está este... espero que les gusté... Gracias de nueva cuenta a quienes leen... Sasunaka doki, por tus comentarios y opiniones... pronto vendrá lo que esperas... CaFanel y Axter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA…**

**Adv... continua lime, abstenerse de leer quienes no disfruten dichos escritos. **

En cambio en ellos dos, no pasaba el tiempo… seguían igual, besándose, acariciándose y sintiéndose satisfactoriamente, aunque no era cómo Bankotsu comenzaba a desear, él necesitaba más…

**-16-**

Kagome seguía estremeciéndose bajo el cuerpo del moreno… sintió de nueva cuenta su mano viajar bajo su vestido, pero esta vez, tocaba su trasero, apretándolo, haciendo cada vez más intensa la presión entre sus caderas… siguió con su recorrido, llegó al muslo de la azabache, y despacio llevó su mano en la entrepierna de Kagome, frotándola ligeramente sobre sus pequeñas y blancas bragas, lo que definitivamente la asustó… _"esto no está… bien"…_pensaba, pero también era malditamente satisfactorio, se debatía internamente entre detenerse o continuar…

En cambio Bankotsu no dudaba… volvía a besar sus labios, de manera calmada, tranquila, se podría decir que estaba siendo delicado con ella, sus caricias, aunque atrevidas, no la lastimaban…

Kagome no pudo evitar el corresponder ese beso, en verdad lo sintió, nunca esperó que Bankotsu la besara de esa forma, él siempre tan rudo, frío y arrogante; ahora ahí estaba, haciéndola sentir maravillas y tratándola con extremo cuidado… él continuó subíendo su mano, despacio… sintiendo su cuerpo, evadiendo parcialmente el antebrazo que Kagome mantenía en su espalda, tocó su pecho, deteniéndose un momento para apretarlo sutilmente, avanzó… quería sentirla piel a piel… nuevamente en su recorrido hacia arriba, su mano llegó a los delgados hombros de Kagome, acarició el izquierdo, logrando en el acto bajar el delgado tirante del vestido y junto a éste; el de su sostén… dejaba sus labios, para besar su cuello, ahora también se permitía besar su desnudo hombro… Kagome cerraba los ojos, sutiles gemidos escapaban de sus labios, definitivamente era más el placer…

Bankotsu bajó aún más el vestido, dejando el pecho de la colegiala casi expuesto ante él, lo sintió en su barbilla mientras bajaba de su hombro, directo hacía el… su mano había bajado a su cintura, de ahí a su pierna, jalándola suavemente, pero logrando su objetivo, separarlas y colocarse entre ellas… su boca comenzaba a apoderarse de su pecho, ya su miembro exigía por Kagome, la erección dentro de su bermuda era sumamente firme, y ya dolorosa… Kagome pudo sentirla contra ella. Se podría decir que todo iba bien, muy a su pesar se descubrió deseando lo mismo que el moreno, mismo que empezaba a dar ligeras envestidas contra ella, pero…

Justo en ese instante vinieron a la mente de la colegiala las palabras venenosas de Sara … "_¿De verdad crees que Bankotsu te pueda tomar en serio, después de lo que todos sabemos?... Obvio linda, si él se acerca a ti, ahora o más adelante… solo será porque quiere lo mismo que Inuyasha… alguien fácil con quien acostarse…"_ esas malditas palabras bastaron…

_ No…_ dijo, soltándolo, ya que ella se aferraba a su espalda, _Suéltame…_ habló firme, se podría decir que molesta… aventándolo y logrando salir de esa posición, en la que la tenía…

_ ¿qué diablos te pasa, Kagome…?_ preguntaba el ojiazul con voz baja pero firme, viéndola desconcertado, con el ceño fruncido… de verdad eso no tenía sentido, ella le estaba correspondiendo.

_ ¿Que qué me pasa…? Te atreves a preguntar…_ decía poniéndose de pie, acomodándose el vestido y viéndolo con coraje, él se encontraba sentado en la arena, apoyando una mano en la misma, para ponerse en pie.

Bankotsu comenzaba a molestarse, no la entendía, la sintió corresponderle, incluso sabía que lo estaba disfrutando y ahora de la nada, se levantaba y le gritaba por algo que todavía no entendía.

_...tú no vas jugar también conmigo… no soy otra chica fácil con la cuál te vas a acostar a la primera oportunidad…_ dijo sin ocultar que era lo que la hizo retractarse de lo que estaban ocurriendo…

_ ¿jugar… también? ¿Quién crees que soy… Inuyasha?_ preguntó sínicamente, viéndola a los ojos y con su sonrisa de medio lado. Ahora se sentía comparado con aquél imbécil, cosa que lo molestó.

_ Eres igual a todos…_ dijo con rencor, después de lo de Naraku… podría pensar mal de cualquiera, él no era la excepción y su fama de mujeriego no lo ayudaba en nada.

Bankotsu solo atinó a sonreír agriamente, mientras la veía con cierta molestia… si eso pensaba, no le iba a decir lo contrario…

_ Piensa lo que te venga en gana…_ mencionó agriamente, para retirarse del lugar, sumamente enojado, aunque no se lo dejó ver.

Kagome lo observó partir, no lo detuvo, pues seguía firme en su suposición… _"soy una estúpida… estuvimos a punto de…"_ pensaba, mientras observaba la arena ligeramente revuelta, sobre la cual estuvieron ellos dos… Su cuerpo se erizó al recordar las sensaciones que el moreno le hizo sentir… _"no Kagome… no vas a volver a ser el juguete de nadie"_… se reafirmaba su decisión… Bankotsu le gustaba, era atractivo, la hacía estremecerse, la ponía nerviosa, en esta ocasión hasta quería continuar, tontamente deseaba hacer el amor con él… pero él también, suponía… quería solo sexo con ella, es hombre y eso es en lo único que piensan…

Kagome se tomaba su tiempo en volver… sacudiéndose la arena, acomodando su cabello y poniendo en cierto orden sus pensamientos. No podía creer hasta qué punto se dejó llevar… no podía volver a ocurrir.

...

Por su parte, Bankotsu llegaba molesto a las palapas… tomó sus cosas y se marchó, sin decirle nada a nadie, Sango alcanzó a ver el andar acelerado del joven, supuso que algo debió irritarlo, pues él no solía comportarse así… de la nada.

Kagome llegó solo minutos después, se veía aparentemente normal para cualquiera, excepto claro Sango, que la vio llegar de la misma dirección que el moreno…

_ ¿Dónde te metiste Kagome…? Koga se marchó, creyó que ya no estabas aquí…_ dijo examinándola cautelosamente.

_ Lo siento Sango…_ dijo bajando su mirada _es… solo que… _ quería contarle, ahora necesitaba decirle lo ocurrido, ella era amiga de Bankotsu y en su interior deseaba que le digiera que él no era como creía…

_ Ven Kagome…_ dijo tomándola de la mano y acercándola a una mesa _... toma_ le ofreció una bebida _algo te pasó, me queda claro… aquí no es el lugar para hablar, pues aún hay mucha gente, pero camino a casa lo haremos… tranquila ¿todo está bien, cierto?_ preguntó pues era obvio que algo la había desubicado, pero no era tan grave, pues no parecía demasiado alterada.

_ De acuerdo…_ aceptó tomando el vaso… después de todo, primero que nada tenía que enfriar su cabeza antes de hablar con Sango.

…

Bankotsu manejaba molesto por la carretera _"Qué diablos pasó…",_ _"maldita sea Kagome..."_, pensaba al tiempo que daba un golpe con su mano en el volante… _"estuvimos a nada de…"_ recordó parte de lo sucedido, incrementando su coraje, pues sí… sí quería hacerle el amor a Kagome… a pesar de todo, lo atraía. Pisó el acelerador de su auto, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa, eran pasadas las 12 de la noche.

Una vez en su habitación, molesto se tiró sobre la cama, no tenía sueño… y por primera vez, no sabía que pensar…

…

Sango y Kagome se retiraban del lugar, con una pequeña cantidad de presentes otorgados a la festejada…

_ Bien… ahora sí, ¿qué ocurrió Kagome?_ preguntó una vez en marcha el vehículo.

_ Sango…_ suspiró _yo… estuve…_ no sabía cómo decir las cosas, tampoco quería que pensara mal…

_ ¿Con Bankotsu?_ preguntó sorprendiendo a la azabache.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?, es decir, sí… pero NO, no como supones…_ hablaba rápido, queriendo explicar pero sin lograrlo.

_ No supongo nada Kagome, tranquila…_ dijo comprensivamente volteando a verla, pues la otra estaba sumamente nerviosa, _yo solo los perdí de vista, después apareció Bank muy molesto y se fue sin decir nada… después te veo a ti, llegando del mismo lugar y así, nerviosa…_ dijo obviando la suposición.

_ Es verdad…_ mencionó bajando la cabeza _ yo solo quería alejarme un momento, pues Koga y Takumi me provocaron jaqueca con sus discusiones infantiles… y después de que prácticamente le corrí la acompañante a Bankotsu, él llegó detrás de mí…_ explicó más clamada lo demás…

Sango volteaba a verla de vez en cuando, pues conducía… la notaba ruborizada, definitivamente Bankotsu logró perturbarla.

_ Sango… ¿crees que Bankotsu… solo quería lo que Sara mencionó?_ preguntó con voz muy queda, quería escuchar un rotundo NO…

_ Sara es una estúpida, ella lo perdió… y si Bank se acerca a ti, es por algo… no digo que te ame, pues es pronto, pero definitivamente le interesas, eso te lo puedo jurar…

_ ¿De verdad lo crees?_ ella dudaba aún del moreno…

_ Kagome, ya no me lo niegues, a ti te interesa Bankotsu…_ dijo volteando parcialmente a verla, su tono era serio, y un tanto harta de que se negara a reconocerlo abiertamente.

_ No lo sé Sango… solo sé que hace un momento deseé que pasara, lo que sé, que iba a pasar… pero el coraje que invadió mi pecho, al recordar aquellas palabras y creerlas ciertas… simplemente no puedo dejar que él también me use… _ mencionaba cambiando su tono de triste a molesto, mientras hablaba y fijaba su vista en el camino.

_ No sé qué decirte Kagome… piensa las cosas… Bankotsu no es como Inuyasha… tal vez sea un chico conflictivo, pero no es un aprovechado… nunca lo ha sido._ mencionó muy segura de lo que hablaba, después de todo tenían más de 3 años de ser amigos.

Kagome se recargó totalmente en el asiento… eso iba a hacer, pensar las cosas, calmarse y el lunes vería que es lo que ocurre, sabía perfectamente que Bankotsu no la buscaría, pues se fue muy molesto y era demasiado orgulloso para acercarse a aclarar las cosas…

…

Kagome llegó a su casa pasada la 1:30 , en la madrugada, decidió darse una rápida ducha… se secó el cabello, se colocó solo una camiseta y unos boxers; se veía en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en las puertas del armario… volvía a pensar en lo ocurrido, cerró los ojos y se permitió volver a sentir las sensaciones que Bankotsu le provocó, llevó su mano a sus labios y delicadamente los tocó, recorrió el camino que el moreno siguió con sus labios, de su boca, a su cuello, la clavícula y su pecho… perdió el aliento al revivirlo… se sintió tonta.

Molesta se recostó y evitó volver a recordarlo… pasados unos minutos se quedó dormida, pues había sido un día de muchas emociones…

…

El fin de semana fue tranquilo, por decirlo de alguna forma… logró relajarse parcialmente, a su tía la evitaba lo más posible, ella seguía sin tolerarla, siempre tratos secos y en ocasiones respuestas cortantes o hirientes… Tsukiomy con esfuerzo la toleraba, sabía que en esa etapa de su vida, era muy cambiante…

…

Sango decidió ya para el domingo invitar a Kagome a pasear… se fueron a un centro comercial, pasearon por el lugar, observaron algo de ropa, a Kagome le gustaba hacerlo, aún se podía dar el lujo de gastar dinero en ello, vieron vestidos de noches, pues aunque faltaba todavía algún tiempo, pronto vendría el baile que organizaba la preparatoria, por el fin de semestre, éste no era tan elegante como el de fin de curso, pero igual, tenían que lucir bien… eso creía Kagome, en cambio Sango, no le daba mucha importancia, pues ella, nunca había asistido a uno… eso no era lo suyo…

_ ¿Qué? Ni lo digas Sango… tú vienes conmigo a ese baile, aún es pronto pero está decidido…_ dijo con una sonrisa confiada la azabache.

_ Ni lo pienses… yo no pienso pararme ahí, aunque me lleves a rastras…_ afirmó Sango decidida a no asistir. _Además… por qué ir, a ese tipo de eventos solo van los que solían ser tus amigos y a personas como nosotros no nos interesa…_ decía de cierto modo despectivo.

_ Precisamente…_ dijo sonriendo arrogante, _ quiero ver la cara de Ayame y las demás... les hervirá la sangre, pues no soportan ver a nadie que les haga competencia_ mencionó segura de que las haría rabiar, y ahora eso era lo que la movía…

_ Enloqueciste…_ le dijo, para girarse y comenzar a caminar, pero sonriendo, pues se notaba que Kagome había superado lo ocurrido y ahora estaba más fuerte que nunca, con ánimos de todo… tal vez, solo tal, iría…

_ Como digas… pero aún me queda tiempo para convencerte_ le dijo alzando la voz, pues la castaña ya se alejaba rumbo a unas bancas de descanso.

_ ¿Kagome?_ se escuchó una voz femenina salir de la tienda donde habían estado viendo los aparadores…

_ Eri…_ dijo la azabache emocionada de ver a su vieja amiga… desde lo ocurrido ya no habían hablado casi nada… _no esperaba verte aquí…_ mencionó.

_ Pues vine de compras… ¿y tú?_ respondió pues le extraño verla sola.

_ Solo paseaba con Sango…_ dijo indicándole con la cabeza la dirección donde la castaña la esperaba ya con una soda en la mano…

Eri sonrió, le daba gusto que hubiera encontrado a una amiga que la ayudara a pasar por ese mal rato, se arrepentía de no haberla apoyado, pues ella se sintió presionada y no tuvo el valor de desafiar a sus "amigas"…

Platicaron rápidamente, pues Kagome debía regresar con Sango, pero Eri pudo advertirle que tuviera cuidado más que nada de Sara y Ayame, ya que ninguna de ellas disfrutaba de verla tan bien, después de lo que pasó… le platicó también que la ojiverde, dio a entender que tenía "algo" con Bankotsu y que Sara estaba muy molesta al respecto, y eso no era nada bueno…

_ No tengo nada de qué preocuparme, te lo aseguro; ellas no podrán dañarme… además entre él y yo no hay nada_ mencionó con una nueva actitud, aunque esto último lo dijo sonando un poco desanimada.

_ Bien, yo solo deseo que todo te vaya bien… cuídate y nos vemos después…_ se despidió, para luego perderse entre la gente.

...

Kagome volvía con Sango…_" vaya, si tuviera una relación con Bankotsu, Sara sería alguien más de quién cuidarme, aunque ese no es el caso…"_ _"Por qué pensar en ello ahora…"_ _"Tal vez porque no te es indiferente… estúpida"_… Otra vez riñendo internamente.

...

Pasaron el día y parte de la tarde en la calle, Kagome no quería estar nuevamente en casa, ya que este día su queridísima tía descansaba y no planeaba verle la cara… comieron en un restaurante de comida rápida, incluso en la tarde se fueron al cine; una vez fuera de éste iban de camino a casa, ya había obscurecido…

_ Entonces, no hemos hablado del asunto, pero… ¿qué pensaste en relación a Bank?_ por primera vez en el fin de semana, Sango tocaba el tema…

Kagome suspiró… aún no sabía muy bien cómo actuar con él… sabía que no era tan malo como Naraku, pues bien pudo haberse aprovechado, ya que ella le permitió llegar bastante lejos… y aun así, no lo hizo… aunque por otro lado, había la pequeñísima duda, de que él no hubiese sido sincero con su modo de tratarla y solo buscara con eso, acostarse con ella… pues los hombres son muy listos y saben cómo conseguir lo que quieren.

_ No quisiera pensar que me equivoqué al juzgarlo, Sango… aunque de todos modos, viéndolo fríamente, eso no debió pasar, nosotros no somos nada…_ decía reconociendo el hecho, y viendo al suelo.

_ Sé que no son nada… pero bueno, eso no quita lo que sentiste; quizá no fue la mejor manera, pero tampoco era algo tan descabellado…_ mencionó, pues bien sabía que a Kagome le gustaba su amigo y a él debía pasarle algo similar, por eso ella no lo veía como algo tan malo, no era solo sexo casual o irresponsable... en dado caso, ellos hubieran hecho el amor… y eso, es diferente.

_ No lo digas de ese modo… no está bien Sango, no después de lo de Inuyasha… ¿qué va a pensar de mí?_ volteó a verla, Sango se tomaba muy a la ligera las cosas, o al menos eso le parecía… además de verdad no quería que Bankotsu pensara que era alguien "fácil" como lo dijo Sara.

_ Él no pensará eso… lo conozco, todos sabemos que quisieron perjudicarte, y si estuviste con Inuyasha, esa fue tú decisión y a nadie más debe importarle_ mencionó segura, viéndola a los ojos, para después fijar su vista en el camino.

_ ¿Tú de verdad crees eso?_ preguntó, pues a veces ni ella sabía por qué se había entregado a Inuyasha, si no estaba tan segura… eso fue más bien un impulso, o algo así. Kagome ni se imaginaba lo que en realidad le habían hecho.

_ Claro que sí… manda al diablo tus prejuicios y date una oportunidad…_ le dijo despreocupada _... aunque, conociendo a Bankotsu debe estar muy molesto…_ añadió, pues conocía muy bien al moreno. _ lo dejaste a medias, jajaja_ finalizó, no se aguantó las carcajadas, se le hacía tan cómico imaginarse al ojiazul en tal situación.

_ Basta ya Sango…_ pedía apenada… _"pensar que yo me quedé igual…" _, reconocía, eso no se lo diría, pues seguro ella también sería motivo de burla para la castaña.

…

Llegaron a su destino, se despidieron y cada una entró a su casa… como era tarde, ya no quiso cenar, solo se bañó, y preparó las cosas para el día siguiente, ya no alcanzó a ver despierto a Sota… a su hermanito cada vez lo descuidaba más, aunque no se diera cuenta, ella tenía otras cosas en mente. Sí había cambiado…

…

Llegó el lunes, y cómo era casi rutina, Sango pasó por ella, se fueron algo apresuradas, pues la castaña se había quedado dormida…

_ Anoche hablé con Bankotsu…_ soltó de la nada, sonriente y viendo pícaramente a Kagome, la misma que por reacción volteó a verla, esperando continuara con la plática.

_ ¿Y bien…?_ preguntó medio molesta, pues la otra ya no decía nada…

_ ¿sí?..._ estaba jugando con ella…

_ ¿Te dijo algo…?_ preguntó sin disimulo, no quería caer en sus jueguitos.

_ Bueno, no dijo nada… yo fui quién lo llamó, pero lo noté distinto…_ decía, pues así fue…

_ ¿Distinto?_ no la entendía.

_ Si… me temó que está molesto contigo… pues recién le decía que estuvimos juntos, y cambió el tema radicalmente._ le confesó lo que ocurrió, quería que estuviera al tanto, para que fijara una postura sabiendo cómo se encontraba el moreno.

_ Ya veo…_ dijo con su voz apagada, volteando su rostro a otra dirección… _"quizás es mejor así… para qué buscar más problemas"_, quería convencerse…

_ No te desanimes, deja pasar un poco de tiempo, y que todo fluya naturalmete…_ aconsejó, eso sería lo mejor.

…

Llegaron con buen tiempo a la preparatoria después de todo, ahora Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar si se topaba con Bankotsu, estaba apenada, pues le permitió besarla y acariciarla, además de tocarla en partes muy íntimas…_ "diablos… tu sola te metes en aprietos Kagome"_ pensaba llegando al pasillo donde se ubicaban ambos salones.

_ Kagome…_ escuchó al mismo tiempo que era detenida por una fuerte mano… ella giró su rostro para encontrarse con un par de dorados ojos viéndola expectantes…

_ ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha?..._ le extrañó que le hablara, después de que tenía días evitándola.

_ Sé que te prometí no molestarte… que te iba a dar tiempo, pero…_ decía mientras la soltaba, y bajaba su mirada, _... pero…_ ahora se llevaba la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón _... quería darte esto…_ dijo sacando una pequeña cajita _... es, por tu cumpleaños por favor no la rechaces_ dijo rápidamente, antes de que lo hiciera.

_ No es necesario, no tienes por qué_ afirmó viéndolo a los ojos, todavía dudaba de su sinceridad…

_ Por favor Kagome…_ hablaba quedamente _...acéptalo, confía en mí… no espero nada a cambio lo juro_ dijo, sabía que ella seguía dudando, la veía con sus lindos ojos, era verdad.

Kagome le creyó, esperaba no equivocarse _ está bien Inuyasha…_ suspiró y tomó el regalo que le ofrecía _...gracias._ finalizó otorgándole una sutil sonrisa, misma que el otro correspondió abiertamente.

_ Espero te guste… te… ¿te puedo dar un abrazo? de felicitaciones, ya que el viernes no pude…_ pidió dudoso.

Kagome sonrió, a veces Inuyasha era tan encantador… y justo se daban ese tierno abrazo, cuando giraba ingresando a ese pasillo el moreno ojiazul, que tan inquieta tuvo a la azabache desde esa noche…

…

Bankotsu también llegaba a la preparatoria, justo cuando daba vuelta, ingresando al pasillo que lo llevaría a su aula, los vio… Kagome e Inuyasha, otra vez juntos… se molestó aún más de lo que ya estaba… _"tan indignada que te veías por él… y mírate"_, pensó, sonriendo sarcásticamente. Se dispuso a seguir su camino como si nada…

_ Bankyyy…_ todos en el pasillo escucharon la chillona voz de Jackotsu.

El otro solo se giró parcialmente hacía dónde provenía la melosa voz, quedando parado, a unos metros de lo que para él era una patética pareja…

_ ¡Ey!, te grité en la puerta, pero te veías distraído… ¿qué tal tu fin de semana?..._ preguntó el todavía acelerado Jackotsu, pues venía corriendo tras su amigo.

_ Mmh… nada importante…_ mencionó sin mucho interés, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando rumbo a su salón seguido por Jackotsu. Se dio cuenta que Kagome los veía y escuchaba perfectamente, lo que dio paso a su respuesta.

Y así era, Kagome mientras mantenía el abrazo con Inuyasha escuchó que llamaban al moreno, obviando así su presencia en el lugar… se tensó inmediatamente, hecho notado por el peliplata… al momento de separarse, Inuyasha pudo notar que la atención de Kagome no la poseía él, como era esperarse, puesto que estaban juntos… en cambio ella parecía más atenta al paso de Bankotsu y la nada privada conversación que mantenían…

A Kagome volvieron los nervios por la presencia del moreno, ¿qué haría? ¿hablarle… olvidar todo? No lo sabía… pero esa respuesta hizo enfurecer a la azabache. _"nada importante… así que no fue nada importante Bankotsu… sí definitivamente soy una imbécil…"_, ella tensa, nerviosa y expectante el fin de semana, para que en él pasara como cualquier otra cosa…

Inuyasha la observaba atento… ¿estaba molesta? ¿por qué razón?, hace uno momentos sintió que estaba de cierto modo relajada, le sonrió y lo abrazó sin rastros de molestia… ¿qué ocurrió?... acaso era por… ¿Bankotsu?

CONTINUARA…

**Bien se me fue tantito la inspiración después de ese lime… espero no vuelva a pasar :/ , yo acostumbro actualizar dos veces por semana o más… mmm… espero seguir haciéndolo… también pues empecé a publicar mis fics en otra página, lo que me mantiene entretenida.**

**Bien… agradezco a quienes leen la historia, en especial a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar sus comentarios u opiniones… ellas son Sasunaka doki, lilith 1939, Axter y Cafanel… gracias **


	17. Chapter 17

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.**

**Aclaraciones: lo que está entre guiones —diálogos—, entre comillas y cursiva **_**"pensamientos"**_**, y los puntos suspensivos solos ( … ) son cambios de escena.**

Inuyasha la observaba atento… ¿estaba molesta? ¿Por qué razón?, hace uno momentos sintió que estaba de cierto modo relajada, le sonrió y lo abrazó sin rastros de molestia… ¿qué ocurrió?... acaso era por… ¿Bankotsu?

** -17- **

—Ocurre algo Kagome…—preguntó mirándola fijamente, pues ella parecía ignorar su presencia.

—¿Eh?... no, no nada Inuyasha… —rio nerviosamente…

—Bien, entremos al salón —le dijo para comenzar a caminar, tomándola de la mano, se dio cuenta perfectamente que mentía, comenzaba a conocerla…

Kagome lo siguió, en ese momento ni siquiera le importó que la llevara de la mano… seguía tan indignada, molesta con el moreno, que pasó por alto dicho detalle…

…

Sango desde que escuchó que Inuyasha llamó a Kagome, optó por irse a su salón y dejarla con él… no iba a intervenir, a pesar de que tenía obvia inclinación por su amigo, pues sabía que a Kagome ya le interesaba el ojiazul. Unos segundos después que ella, entraron sus dos compañeros…

— ¡Ey Sango…!— saludó Jackotsu emocionado —se acerca el día…—

—Sí, por fin… ha pasado mucho desde la última vez…—

—Pues estaremos apoyándote… ¿cierto Banky?— preguntó a su amigo, mismo que estaba sumamente molesto.

—Siempre lo hemos hecho…—respondió fastidiado, tomando asiento.

— ¿Sabes por qué anda de mal humor tan temprano…?— susurró curioso al oído de la castaña.

—Ni idea…— contestó risueña, también en susurro… supuso que tendría que ser por Kagome, aunque no le diría a Jackotsu, pues seguro le preguntaría…

Bankotsu volteó a verlos molesto, sabía que hablaban de él, por la forma en que susurraban y lo veían… ambos chicos fingieron demencia en el acto… nunca era buena idea molestarlo. Se levantó de su asiento, cuando notó, que Sara lo veía y ya se encaminaba dorecto hacia él… aunque la misma, cambiando también de rumbo, lo siguió, no se daría por vencida.

—Hola mi amor…— le dijo al momento de detenerlo justo en la puerta del salón…

Bankotsu rodó los ojos fastidiado, pensaba en deshacerse de ella, pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea… justo al ver a Kagome, misma que venía de la mano de Inuyasha…

Él no hizo nada, sabía que Sara se encargaría… y así sería.

—Te extrañé tanto, durante el fin de semana…— continúo con su plática, mientras se colocaba de frente a él y lo abrazaba del cuello…

—No me digas…— le respondió fingiendo interés, viéndola complacido y con su sonrisa de medio lado… mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

A Sara le extrañó el comportamiento del ojiazul, pues nunca había permitido tanto acercamiento, y menos corresponderlo… algo debía pasar, y eso, tenía que aprovecharlo.

—Siempre lo he hecho… desde que no estamos juntos… — lo acarició de la mejilla, viéndolo a los ojos _"¿qué planeas Bankotsu?"_ lo conocía… de reojo vio lo que ocurría… _"Kagome…"_ no olvidaba las palabras de Ayame, se sintió usada… pero pensabasacar provecho de la situación…

Bankotsu continuaba con ella entre sus brazos… consiguió lo que quería, pues Kagome pudo verlos perfectamente… y molesta entró al salón, fingió no darles importancia…

En cambio Sara, no iba a dejar las cosas solo ahí… continuaba acariciando el rostro del moreno y lentamente se acercaba a sus labios… Al mismo tiempo Bankotsu la miraba casi indiferente, fue su novia de mucho tiempo, pero ahora era como cualquier otra…

— Te amo Bank…—le dijo quedamente, para unir sus labios a los del chico.

"_Qué más da"_ pensó Bankotsu, y la dejó besarlo, aunque él no le correspondió del todo…

...

Kagome giró su cuerpo para tomar asiento, se había separado de Inuyasha al entrar al aula… inconscientemente alzó la vista, buscando al ojiazul… los vio besándose… odio verlo de nueva cuenta con Sara… ya antes convivía con ellos cuando fueron pareja, pero con los recientes acontecimientos ya no lo veía de la misma forma… estaba muy molesta y … ¿celosa?

"_A mí que diablos me importa"_ pensaba mientras apartaba su vista de ellos, y sacaba la libreta y el material de la clase que en minutos comenzaría…

…

Bankotsu deshizo el beso que Sara le daba, seguía tomándola de la cintura y de la misma la apartó de su lado…

—Esto no cambia absolutamente nada…—dijo viéndola con desprecio, con su típica sonrisa y girándose para entrar al salón…

"_eso crees Bankotsu…"_ pensó, mientras volteaba a ver a Kagome, sabía que fue por ella que el moreno no la rechazó, pero ahora que ella los había visto, los separaría, pues creía que algo, aunque no sabía bien qué… había entre ellos dos… sonrió con superioridad cuando Kagome volteó parcialmente a verla; después entró al salón, solo un par de segundos antes que su profesor.

…

Sango y Jackotsu vieron todo lo ocurrido en la puerta… se voltearon a ver sorprendidos, pues sabían que Bankotsu no toleraba a Sara… y ahora se estaban besando… lo vieron pasar por su lado, sin siquiera voltear a verlos… ninguno le preguntó nada, todavía.

"_¿A qué estás jugando Bankotsu?" _pensaba Sango… _"definitivamente son un par de orgullosos…"_, pensando en Kagome y él… suspiró cansada, si ellos no intentaban aclarar ese mal entendido, ella no se metería, pues siempre el intermediario sale mal librado… _"solo espero que esto no termine peor"._

…

Las clases comenzaron en la preparatoria, en el salón de Kagome estaban en la clase de Química con el profesor Naraku, ya su semblante era mejor… ella intentaba poner atención a la clase, pues no le era nada sencilla… así dejó de pensar un poco en lo recién visto… el día de hoy Koga no había asistido, pues se encontraba practicando, al igual que Ayame y los integrantes de las diversas disciplinas, los cuales participarían en las competencias, pues las mismas se acercaban…

—Bueno jóvenes, dejando de lado la clase solo un momento… de la dirección me informan que el jueves habrá suspensión de clases…— informaba el catedrático con tono serio, recorriendo con la vista al alumnado, mismo que celebraban la noticia, y hablaban unos con otros al respecto. —Silencio… que aún no he terminado…— todos obedecieron, pues ese profesor, sentían, era alguien de cuidado. —Bien, ya todos sabrán de la tormenta que se aproxima, y por la magnitud de la misma y la cercanía que tiene el plantel con la playa… las autoridades pidieron la cancelación de las clases dicho día… por lo tanto quedan infirmados…— finalizó molesto. —Ahora a trabajar— exigió.

"_la tormenta… Sango…"_ Kagome recordó preocupada la locura que planeaba la castaña, al pretender surfear en esas condiciones…

…

Las clases pasaron una tras otra, y así llegaba la hora del almuerzo para los alumnos…

Kagome salía del salón, encontrándose con Sango que recién hacía lo mismo, detrás de ella caminaba despreocupadamente Bankotsu al lado de Jackotsu, no pudo evitar verlo, ellos por primera vez en el día cruzaban sus miradas… estaban molestos el uno con el otro, nuevamente…

— Hola Kagome… ¿ya les informaron sobre la suspensión del jueves?— preguntó alegre la castaña, llamando la atención de la chica.

—Claro…— fingió no ser afectada por el ojiazul —díme… ¿de verdad piensas surfear en esas condiciones?— ahora le interesaba más la seguridad de su amiga.

—Por supuesto… eso no me lo pierdo…— comentó emocionada.

—De verdad, tú sí que estás loca…— optó por no insistir… ya al último momento vería como convencerla de no hacer tal cosa.

—Como sea…— dijo y siguieron caminando a la cafetería…

Una vez en el lugar… ambas evitaron hablar de lo ocurrido con Bankotsu y Sara, Kagome no quería aceptar que se moría de celos… y Sango, no quiso hacerla sentir mal, pues quizás no se había dado cuenta del beso que se dieron… platicaron de temas distintos, y la pasaron bien, a pesar de todo.

…

En una de las canchas del plantel, recostados bajo un árbol, extrañamente tranquilos se encontraban Bankotsu y Jackotsu…

—Oye hermano, dime ¿por qué besaste a Sara?— preguntó, él no se iba a quedar con la duda, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo…

—Eso no te importa Jackotsu…— respondió sin voltearlo a ver.

—Pues no en realidad… pero…— respondió colocándose un dedo en la boca y viendo al cielo —…vamos, no pensarás volver con ella, la conoces, sabes como es.— continuó, pues sabía que las mujeres podían manejar a la perfección a los hombres cuando se lo proponían, y temía que eso ocurriera con el moreno.

—No estoy loco para volver con Sara…— contestó fastidiado —yo sé exactamente lo que hago— finalizó muy seguro de sí mismo, sonriendo de medio lado.

Jackotsu no entendió por qué decía eso… pero ya no preguntó… sí Bankotsu lo decía, eso debería ser.

—Bien, si tú dices, así es…— dijo confiando en su criterio —Ahora te dejo… nos vemos después— mencionó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a un lindo chico, mismo que parecía disfrutar su compañía…

—No cambias…— susurró el moreno viéndolo partir, meneando la cabeza en forma negativa, no compartía sus gustos, pero los respetaba. Se estiró y bostezó... cerró los ojos… y apenas segundos después:

—Te estuve buscando por todos lados…— escuchó esa molesta voz.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres Sara?— preguntó sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Vaya, hace unas horas no te comportabas tan cortante conmigo…— ella no iba a desistir.

Él no contestó.

Sintiéndose ignorada, optó por tomar el control de la situación y ganar toda su atención… se sentó sobre él, con las piernas a los costados de su cuerpo…

—¿Qué diablos haces…?— preguntó molesto, sentándose e intentando bajarla.

—Recordando viejos tiempos… — respondió melosamente, sonriéndole, mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y lo atraía a ella.

Bankotsu la observó molesto, con el ceño fruncido… definitivamente no debió dejarla besarlo en la mañana.

—Acaso… ¿ya olvidaste las veces que estuvimos juntos… así?— le susurró al oído, logrando estremecer al moreno. —Yo aún no logro arrancarte de mi piel…— continuaba en el mismo tono y posición, —te sigo amando Bankotsu, extraño esas noches juntos. — finalizó mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja al ojiazul, mismo al que parecía no incomodarle… ella bajo sus labios despacio por su cuello, besándolo, recordaba que con eso provocaba al moreno…

Bankotsu cerró los ojos al sentirla, esa sensación la recordaba perfectamente... pero lo de la mañana había sido por algo… algo, muy distinto a pretender recuperarla…

—Pero yo no… Sara— habló con su tono frío, logró controlarse después de todo, pues Sara comenzaba a estremecerlo. Alzándola de la cintura, logró quitarse a la confundida adolescente de encima. —No siento nada por ti— finalizó de manera arrogante, para después ponerse en pie y abandonar el lugar.

—Eres un estúpido Bankotsu…— le gritó, al sentirse nuevamente humillada.

—Como digas…— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonreír sínicamente… ni siquiera detuvo su marcha o volteó a verla.

"_Estas loca si crees que puedo volver contigo… eso ni lo pienses Sara". _

Sara se quedó sentada, justo en la misma posición como él la dejó…

—Maldita sea Bankotsu… ¿qué demonios tengo que hacer, para volver a tenerte a mi lado…?— se preguntaba en voz baja, pero sumamente molesta. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió… se le acababa de ocurrir una nueva idea, tal vez no lo recuperaría, pero definitivamente alejaría a Kagome de él… ahora eso era lo importante. Si Bankotsu la usó para darle celos, ella le daría más de lo que él deseaba…

Decidida se levantó, pensando en poner en marcha su plan.

…

La hora del almuerzo estaba por finalizar, Sango y Kagome se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas…

—Voy a pasar al baño Sango…— informó la azabache

—Bien, yo me adelanto… ¿no te molesta, verdad?—

—Claro que no… nos vemos después…—

Se despidieron con una sonrisa, Sango siguió su camino y Kagome entró a los baños…

…

Sara ya había ubicado visualmente a la que creía su rival… tuvo mucha suerte en saberla sola… ahora iba tras ella.

…

Kagome entró y salió rápidamente de los sanitarios, ahora se encontraba lavándose las manos, estaba sola en el lugar… _"Vaya cara la que traigo el día de hoy…"_pensaba al verse al espejo.

—Kagome… que sorpresa, linda— mencionó Sara sarcásticamente, al entrar y colocarse a su lado.

La azabache se limitó a verla de reojo, no le dio mucha importancia… —no veo el motivo de tu sorpresa, estamos en la escuela, linda— dijo en el mismo tono.

—Y bien… ¿supiste que Bank y yo pensamos en volver…?— mencionó, no pensaba andarse con rodeos… los quería separados.

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo?… no es algo que me importe—finalizó fingiendo desinterés, cerrando la llave y girando a verla a los ojos… ¿cómo es que antes habían sido tan amigas?

Sara sonrió, aunque Kagome fingiera no importarle, sabía que no era verdad… —¿En serio?... bien pues me alegra… por un momento creí que entre ustedes había algo…— optó por cambiar su estrategia, cambiando también su tono y postura, ahora hablaba tranquilamente, fingiendo alivio, —… pero me tranquilizas, de verdad… Bank y yo pasamos cosas inolvidables juntos… tantas noches amándonos…— mencionó sin pudor, observando disimuladamente la reacción de la azabache frente a ella. —no es algo fácil de dejar atrás… él lo sabe, y yo nunca lo hice, por lo mismo me alegra dejarlo claro…— la vio duramente, quería que entendiera que ella sobraba.

—No es necesario que me cuentes sus intimidades…— mencionó indignada, sin dejarle ver su clara molestia… —él no me interesa— mintió y caminó pasando de largo a la linda castaña…

—A mí no me molesta contarlo… es un excelente amante, Bankotsu realmente es bueno en la cama…— le dijo complacida, sonriendo de lado… al notar que sus palabras afectaron a su ex amiga, pues esta detuvo su marcha, aunque no dijo nada… —aunque claro, eso tu nunca lo sabrás… soy yo la que pronto volveré a estar entre sus brazos…— añadió cargando de veneno sus palabras.

—Hagan lo que les venga en gana…— dijo molesta, apretando sus puños con fuerza y cerrando los ojos, en un intento de controlarse… no podía reclamarle… porque entre Bankotsu y ella, no había nada… y si eso era cierto, jamás lo habría… salió del baño más molesta que antes, si odio verlos besarse, imaginarlos llegar a más, la hacía rabiar… pues ella sabía, lo bien que se sentía estar en los brazos del moreno, aunque solo fue una vez y no pasó nada más… por ese pequeño instante, lo disfrutó.

Sara permaneció en el baño… se miraba al espejo, se acomodaba el cabello y se sonreía satisfecha… _"ahora sí… arregla esto Bankotsu…"_ ahora estaba más que segura que había echado a perder lo que ellos se trajeran entre manos… y no pensaba dejarlos llegar más lejos… conociendo al moreno, sabía que para pretender darle celos, es porque estaban enojados, y Bankotsu era muy orgulloso para buscarla y Kagome, con lo que le había dicho, tampoco lo haría … _"eres una estúpida Kagome… no te vas a quedar con él… así se quieran los dos… yo no se los voy a permitir… Bankotsu es mío"_ se aseguraba, retirándose con una gran sonrisa del baño.

...

Para mala suerte de la azabache en ese momento se topaba con la razón de su molestia… Bankotsu y ella se cruzaron en la esquina del pasillo que daba a sus salones… Kagome volteó a verlo de reojo, sin detener su marcha, lo vio sumamente molesta… causando cierta gracia en el mismo…

—Si las miradas mataran…— comentó al aire, pero en voz alta, caminando detrás de ella, puesto que llevaban la misma dirección.

Kagome optó por ignorarlo, aceleró más el paso, pues sabía que si él la provocaba, iba a terminar reclamándole todo… y eso no podía permitírselo… jamás quedaría como una tonta y celosa delante de él…

Bankotsu la vio apresurar su andar… sonrió complacido, supuso que le afectó lo que vio… _"quién iba a decirlo Higurashi… "._

…

Kagome llegó a su salón más molesta que nunca… agradecía que nadie se acercara a hablarle, pues seguramente contestaría de mala gana y se desquitaría con alguien que no tiene la culpa de su mal genio… se sentó en su lugar y volteó al pasillo, iba pasando Bankotsu, que venía metros atrás de ella, Sara llegaba abrazándolo por la espalda…

Aunque le molestaba infinitamente verlos, no pudo evitar seguir haciendolo…

Bankotsu detuvo su andar y deshizo tal abrazo… se giró a verla… Kagome no pudo escuchar lo que le decía, pero el moreno se veía molesto y fastidiado con la chica… Sara permanecía de pie, escuchándolo… al parecer no decía nada… Bankotsu se giró dejándola parada en el pasillo… esa no era una típica conversación de una pareja en planes de reconciliación…_ "¿Sara mentiría…?"_ se preguntaba, _"no tendría por qué hacerlo… ¿o sí?"_ , apartó su vista del pasillo, se cruzó de brazos y se recostó sobre su pupitre, cerró los ojos, quería que ese día terminara y no volverlos a ver… por hoy había tenido suficiente…

…

Por suerte para la azabache, las clases siguientes fueron rápidas y entretenidas, por lo que no las sintió pasar… incluso en la clase Historia Antigua, les pidieron formar equipos de dos personas, para la clase… ella aún no se hablaba con la mayoría de sus compañeros, por lo que Inuyasha no titubeó en acercarse a ella y pedirle ser su pareja… Kagome dudosamente, pero aceptó… Inuyasha tomó asiento a su lado… sabía que eso sería de ayuda para recuperarla, pues la quería y no renunciaría a ella… aunque se dio cuenta perfectamente que a Kagome comenzaba a interesarle Bankotsu, o eso suponía desde la mañana…

—Sabes Kagome… espero que las cosas entre nosotros mejoren, de verdad… tú no sabes lo importante que eres para mí… — hablaba despacio, pues la clase estaba en curso… la veía tiernamente a los ojos.

—Inu…yasha, las cosas quizás podrían mejorar… pero no volverá a haber nada más, eso es seguro.— le dijo no tan segura, sosteniéndole la mirada al ojidorado.

Inuyasha sonrió comprensivamente… sabía que el hecho de que ella lo dejara acercársele de nueva cuenta y ya no lo tratara de manera tan indiferente, era un gran avance… por lo tanto era cuestión de tiempo y de no rendirse, para tenerla de vuelta.

—Yo no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácil Kagome… si eso crees, no me conoces…— le dijo menando la cabeza ligeramente, sonriéndole y giñándole un ojo. —no voy a presionarte, como ya te había dicho… pero las cosas no se pueden quedarse así.— finalizó, para ponerse a tomar nota de los datos en el pizarrón.

Kagome lo observó… era el Inuyasha de antes… el que logró enamorarla, tan seguro de sí mismo, incluso tierno… sonrió, si las cosas no hubieran pasado como lo hicieron… ellos estarían juntos, incluso sabía que amándolo, pues recién lo acababa de conocer y ya sentía ligeramente hacerlo.

Continuaron con la clase, Inuyasha evitó volver a mencionar el tema, pues no quería hartarla, pero le dedicaba cada mirada, que ponían nerviosa a la azabache, sabía usar su encanto totalmente a su favor…

—Muy bien jóvenes… de aquí en delante de la forma en que están agrupados, así permanecerán y elaborarán un portafolios de trabajo, mismo que presentarán dentro de tres semanas, eso representará un 50% de su calificación… se sortearán los temas que les tocarán…— informó la catedrática, para después pedirles a un integrante de equipo pasar a tomar su respectivo tema…

—Bien Kagome… parece que la suerte nos quiere juntos…— dijo sonriendo… eso le daría aún más oportunidades.

—Ni hablar…— dijo cansada, soltando un suspiro.

Inuyasha tomó el papel donde le indicaba el tema… regresó a su lugar, ni siquiera le interesó abrirlo, solo veía complacido a la azabache…

—Y bien… ¿dónde y cuándo iniciaremos…?—

—No lo sé… supongo que cuanto antes mejor… ¿qué tema nos tocó?— preguntó acercándose a él.—mmm… no es tan complicado…— mencionó una vez visto.

—No, no lo es tanto…— apoyó el peliplata…

—¿Te parece, si cada uno busca material por su cuenta y después nos juntamos para armar el proyecto…?—

—Eso no es trabajo en equipo…— no pensaba dejar pasar el tiempo junto a ella.

—Claro que lo es…— replicó

—No lo es Kagome… vamos a hacer esto como debe ser… ¿en tu casa o en la mía?— preguntó decidido.

—Mmm... donde sea…— dijo rendida.

—Pues en mi casa entonces… ¿el jueves? Habrá suspensión y tenemos todo el día…—

—Bien… el jueves en tu casa… tendrás que hacerme un mapa de cómo llegar…— mencionó viéndolo a los ojos…

—Cuenta con él— respondió satisfecho, sonriendo ampliamente.

La clase terminó rápidamente… era la última del día…

—Bien, nos vemos después— se despidió Kagome, tomando sus cosas y encaminándose a la puerta.

—Espera Kagome…— pidió el peliplata, acercándose apresurado —¿puedo acompañarte?— preguntó en medio tono de súplica…

—No, a decir verdad… me voy con Sango…— contestó, con la verdad.

Inuyasha volteó al salón de enfrente, mismo que permanecía en clases…

—bien, pues aún no salen…— mencionó con una sonrisa.

Kagome se la correspondió, ese chico de verdad que no se rendía. Platicaron de temas sin importancia, Inuyasha seguía teniendo el don convencimiento en la azabache…

…

En el salón de enfrente el ojiazul se percató de su presencia, estaba bostezando cuando giró su cabeza y los vio… inmediatamente el sueño que pesaba en él, se fue… dejando paso a una molestia total… "vaya par de idiotas…"_"¿quién ten entiende Higurashi…?"_ pensaba, al mismo tiempo que se volteaba ignorando su presencia…

CONTINUARA…

**Bien hasta aquí por hoy… espero les haya gustado **** , agradezco a quienes leen la historia… me alegra que cada vez más personas me dejen saber su opinión… en esta ocasión gracias a Ranka Hime, por tu comentario y tu observación… como verás quedó corregido… no me había dado cuenta, a decir verdad chequé la historia y la comparé con otras… y sí, estaba mal :( . También a Fallen Angel, me dio muchísimo gusto volver a saber de ti **** y más que te haya gustado la historia, espero seguir contando con tu opinión… Agradezco de la misma forma a Sasunaka doki, Axter , Cafanel y Lilith 1939 por el seguimiento y sus comentarios. Trataré de en esta semana subir el sig. cap.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA…**_

_**Aclaraciones lo que está entre guiones —diálogos—, entre comillas y cursiva "pensamientos", los puntos suspensivos solos son cambios de escena (…)**_

En el salón de enfrente el ojiazul se percató de su presencia, estaba bostezando cuando giró su cabeza y los vio… inmediatamente el sueño que pesaba en él, se fue… dejando paso a una molestia total… "vaya par de idiotas…"_"¿quién te entiende Higurashi…?"_ pensaba, al mismo tiempo que se volteaba ignorando su presencia…

**-18-**

Una vez que Sango salió de su salón, Kagome se despidió de Inuyasha sin más… y así ambas chicas se retiraron, al igual que todo el alumnado… Bankotsu y Kagome ni siquiera se voltearon a ver después de los incidentes ocurridos en el día…

…

Una vez en casa, la azabache se encerró en su habitación, se recostó sobre la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza… pensaba en como cambiaron las cosas… lo que pasó después del escándalo que se desató en la escuela por lo de Inuyasha y cómo por suerte no se vio en problemas ni en la escuela ni en su casa, donde ni siquiera se enteraron… aunque su tía no tenía derecho a reclamarle, en dado caso, lo haría su mamá; pero ella no estaba… suspiró…

—Inuyasha… — susurró _"todo comenzó con tu llegada…" _

No olvidaba lo mal que la pasó durante ese tiempo, irónicamente el que estuvo con ella fue ese joven engreído que tanto la confundía… _"Bankotsu…"_ aún recordaba esa noche en la playa… cerró los ojos y recordó lo que sintió al estar entre sus brazos… pero inmediatamente después vino a su mente Sara, otra vez.

—Soy una tonta, la estabas besando…— se dijo molesta, levantándose de golpe de la cama. Ese recuerdo la mantenía enojada, —…además… — recordó lo que la tonta chica le dijo, no sabía por qué la molestaba tanto saber que ellos dos llevaban una vida de pareja, era obvio… en esa época era normal por así decirlo… aun así, no necesitaba saberlo, no quería saberlo… eso solo logró infundirle más celos… como si los necesitara.

Otro largo suspiro escapó de sus labios, esta vez fue de resignación… _"sí… si me gustas mucho Bankotsu"_ aceptó internamente… ¿y ahora qué haría…? ¿por qué no podía dejar atrás su orgullo y ser sincera? ¿por qué?... la respuesta era obvia… miedo a ser lastimada nuevamente… y nadie podría culparla por temer.

Se levantó cansadamente de la cama, para sentarse frente al tocador… apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y se vio a los ojos… de verdad se daba pena… ella ahí reconociendo que si le gustaba el moreno y él, seguramente ni pensaba en ella… _"soy una tonta"_… — ¡basta ya de tonterías Kagome Higurashi!— se dijo y se dispuso a hacer algo de provecho… después de todo tenía mucha tarea, como para seguir con su tonta actitud.

…

Con la llegada de un nuevo día… Kagome seguía preocupada por su amiga Sango, ya que la "estúpida inconsciente" como le llegó a decir en su cara, seguía de necia con lo de mañana por la tarde… para ella era un riesgo innecesario…

—Basta ya Kagome… no es la primera vez que lo hago… no me ha pasado nada y no me pasará…— de verdad la castaña se comenzaba a impacientar con la azabache, pero de cierto modo la entendía Kagome no estaba acostumbrada a sus actividades.

—Pues yo no te apoyo en esto…

—¿Entonces no asistirás?...— preguntó volteando a verla.

—No estoy loca, Sango… no pienso verte arriesgando tu vida.

—De verdad que exageras Kagome… pero cómo quieras… no vamos a discutir por eso— le sonrió abiertamente.

Kagome solo negó con la cabeza… Sango era tan necia, como ella sola…

…

Una vez en el plantel, las clases corrieron sin mucho que contar… el moreno y la azabache se cruzaron en algunas ocasiones y ni siquiera se volteaban a ver…

En cambio Inuyasha poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse a Kagome, esa chica de verdad se le metió en la piel… en definitiva lo cambió, él era un chico que disfrutaba en extremo la compañía de chicas a su alrededor… siempre con sus dotes de conquistador, pero con ella, simplemente fue diferente… tal vez la culpa de los malos momentos que Kagome pasó por él, o quizás el haber sido el primer hombre en ella, no sabía, lo único era que le gustaba mucho, lo atraía físicamente y estúpidamente sentía haberse enamorado de ella… no pensaba perderla… y no sabía hasta qué punto el imbécil de Bankotsu podía importarle a su Kagome, pues aunque nadie lo notara, él si se daba cuenta de las miradas que se daban… o ella le dedicaba a él, aunque éste no se percatara… _"no pienso perderte Kagome… volverás a mi lado, de donde nunca debiste partir…"_ se prometía a sí mismo.

...

El día pasaba rápidamente, los alumnos que participarían en las competencias estaban entrenando duramente… tanto así que prácticamente no asistían a clases, en el aula de Kagome solo eran Kouga y Ayame, y así pocos de cada grupo… durante el fin de semana serían las competencias, por lo que para el lunes todos ellos se reincorporarían a su respectivo grupo… a veces Kagome se preguntaba si había hecho bien en dejar el equipo, pues de no haberlo dejado ahora estaría entrenando en lugar de aguantar las aburridas clases… pero eso ya no importaba, había tomado su decisión y no había marcha atrás…

Por otro lado extrañaba a Kouga, él era su gran amigo y siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, volteó su rostro y fijó su mirada en el lugar que debería estar ocupado por él… _"sé que te irá muy bien… eres el mejor en lo que haces…"_ sonrió tristemente… gracias a personas como él, nunca se sentía sola…

…

Finalizado el día, Kagome llegó a casa, esta vez se dio la oportunidad de comer con su tía y hermano, la comida fue algo incómoda, pero nada que no pudiera soportar, después de todo, su hermano parecía muy cómodo estando juntos…

—El jueves habrá suspensión de clases…— comentó Sota emocionado.

—Oh, por la tormenta…— mencionó reflexivamente Tsukiomy.

—Así es… ¿en tu escuela también habrá suspensión hermana?

—¿hum?... sí Sota, también…— mencionó sin darle importancia…

—Bien, creo que yo seré la única que labore ese día…— dijo sonriéndole a sus sobrinos.

Kagome ni siquiera la volteó a ver, en cambio Sota le devolvió la sonrisa…

—Espero no tengan problemas, ya que ese día entraré muy temprano y saldré hasta tarde…— dijo algo preocupada.

—¿Y por qué habríamos de tenerlos? Nunca los tuvimos… ¿qué lo hace diferente ahora?— dijo molesta Kagome…

Tsukiomy la miró sin comprender, creía que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar, definitivamente no era así…

—Vámos Kagome, mi tía solo se preocupa por nosotros…— trató de hacerle ver Sota.

—Por favor…— dijo irónicamente, levantándose de la mesa, ni siquiera terminó de comer…

Ambos suspiraron… Kagome no era así…

—Terminemos de comer… tarde o temprano tiene que ceder…— dijo Tsukiomy, ella sabía que no era muy buena idea forzar o imponerse ante Kagome, menos en esa etapa tan difícil en la que como adolescente cruzaba… pero tampoco era que la fuese a dejar hacer su voluntard… tendría que ser dura, si la situación lo requiriera.

…

Kagome se dio un baño, se puso una pequeña falda negra y una delgada blusa de tirantes del mismo tono, y salió a la casa de Sango… no pensaba encerrarse en su casa a aburrirse… entre ellas se la pasaban muy bien, platicando, viendo películas o escuchando música… por alguna razón siempre se relajaba con ella…

Estaban sentadas en la sala viendo una película, de pronto se escuchó la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse… a Kagome le extraño, y justo cuando pensaba preguntarle a Sango si no pensaba ver quién había entrado, se escucharon pasos acercándose y una cómica voz…

—¡Sango, me urge que me prestes la mascada que me prometiste!— dijo Jackotsu, apenas llegó a la sala —¡esta noche tengo una cita…! Oh…. Hola Kagome— mencionó, al percatarse de su presencia.

Kagome solo le sonrió algo divertida de que le pidiera prendas prestadas a una mujer…

—Claro, me cuentas todo…— dijo más emocionada la castaña, saltando de su lugar… —y tú… siéntate, no queremos que nos apures….

—Como sea… de todos modos no se tarden… tengo cosas que hacer…— mencionó fastidiado el ojiazul… siempre que a Jackotsu se le ocurría algo, iba y lo buscaba, por vivir cerca de él, a veces lo tomaba como chofer… lo tenía harto.

Kagome lo escuchó, ni siquiera lo había visto, pues él permanecía en el pasillo, una vez que Bankotsu cruzó a la sala, sus miradas se cruzaron… el ojiazul no se sorprendió, pues había escuchado a su amigo nombrarla, por lo tanto sabía que ahí se encontraba, en cambio Kagome no supo que hacer, ese sujeto la ponía nerviosa, solo con su presencia, por lo que optó por poner toda su atención en la pantalla frente a ella…

—¿Qué estás viendo?— preguntó secamente, al sentarse a su lado y tomar el control del aparato…

—Es una película de…— no terminó de hablar, puesto que el joven comenzó a cambiar de canal en canal…

—Aburrida…— dijo sin verla, refiriéndose a la película.

—Oye, ¿pero qué te crees…? Yo la estaba viendo— reclamó.

Bankotsu solo negó con la cabeza, ignorándola… —bueno, al menos esto no es tan aburrido…— mencionó una vez sintonizado algo de su gusto.

Kagome volteó a ver que veía… —típico…— y se recargó totalmente en el mueble, igual a él…

—Es mejor a las tonterías que estabas viendo…

Ella solo volteó a verlo, no pensaba discutir con él… permanecieron un par de minutos sin decir nada, después Bankotsu se levantó y se fue a la cocina…

—Vaya… no puedo creer que no tenga nada que comer… ¿de qué vive?— dijo una vez que cerró la puerta del refrigerador. Solo por curiosidad abrió la alacena, buscando quizás algunas galletas… —¡Esta mujer es el colmo…!— dijo indignado… pues había gran variedad de comida instantánea, nada saludable…

—No deberías extrañarte… ya la conoces…— mencionó desde la sala, puesto que estaban cercanos, solo los dividía un pequeño comedor, y la barra de la cocina.

—Aun así… esto no es comida…— dijo mostrándole una bolsa de sopa instantánea.

Kagome volvió a fijar la mirada en el televisor… y sonrió, le causó gracia ver la molestia del chico, por algo con tan poca importancia…

—¿Qué diablos hacen arriba?— dijo sentándose de nueva cuenta en el sofá… su paciencia se estaba agotando.

—Relájate… Sango te advirtió que tardarían…

—Claro, no es tu tiempo el que se está perdiendo…— mencionó irónicamente, ocasionando molestia en la azabache.

—Me voy…— dijo sencillamente… —…tampoco quiero perder el tiempo contigo y tu mal genio— se puso de pie y avanzó…

Bankotsu la tomó de la mano y la jaló, provocando así que callera sentada en sus piernas —eres la primera que piensa que estar conmigo es perder el tiempo…— le dijo despacio, abrazándola por la cintura, y cada vez acercándose más a su rostro… sabía lo orgullosa que era Kagome, y de cierto modo lo divertía ponerla nerviosa… y hacerla tragarse ese orgullo.

Kagome se sorprendió, primero por la brusquedad al momento de ser jalada… después por las palabras proferidas por el moreno y por último por la reciente cercanía… no podía evitar que su tonto cuerpo se estremeciera ante él… su corazón latía apresurado… —tal vez lo piensan… pero no te lo dicen…— dijo apenas logrando que sus palabras sonaran firmes, aunque no podía alejarse, pues el agarre que el ojiazul mantenía era firme.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado… no podía negar que su respuesta fue inteligente… pero sabía que estar de ese modo con él, la descolocaba, pues comenzaba a sonrojarse… —no lo creo Higurashi…— dijo sensualmente ahora viendo los pequeños y rosados labios de la azabache… logrando con ello ponerla más nerviosa.

Kagome colocó ambas manos en el pecho del moreno, intentaba ponerse en pie… aunque el empuje que hacía no era para nada fuerte…—Suéltame Bankotsu…— casi suplicó en voz muy baja… aunque no lo deseaba, se sentía bien al estar así con él…

El ojiazul pareció darse cuenta de lo que sentía Kagome entre sus brazos… y él a pesar de haber iniciado con el afán de molestarla, y solo por divertirse… terminó igual que aquella vez… ¿por qué esa niña le gustaba tanto? Bankotsu negó despacio con su cabeza… y ahora alzaba su vista a los expectantes ojos chocolates —No…— dijo muy quedamente y volvió a observar sus labios, mientras desaparecía poco a poco la mínima distancia que había entre éstos y los suyos…

Era oficial… Kagome estaba sumamente nerviosa, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y sin saber qué hacer… al ver que el moreno bajaba su vista, ella cerró los ojos… arriesgándose a quedar como tonta si él se alejaba… pero no lo hizo, inmediatamente sintió el tibio aliento del joven sobre sus labios, para después ser los propios labios del moreno los que hacían contacto con los de ella… la poca presión de sus manos en el pecho del joven, se hizo nula…

Bankotsu se atrevió a besarla… no es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho de esa forma, solo que Kagome era diferente… ella también lo ponía nervioso… pero no por eso dejaba la iniciativa… alzo una mano y la llevó a la nuca de la colegiala e hizo más notable el beso… abrió ligeramente sus labios, para probar los de ella…

Kagome también se atrevió a acariciar con una mano el suave rostro del moreno… se odiaba por hacerlo… ¿por qué no lo alejaba? ¿por qué disfrutaba estar así con él… precisamente con él? Si no hacía ni un mes que había entrado en su vida... ya lo conocía, sí; pero ninguno se prestaba atención… olvidó esos pensamientos y correspondió a el beso…

Él la acercó más a su cuerpo con la mano que aún tenía en su cintura… y se recargó totalmente en el sofá, dejándola así, prácticamente arriba de él… cosa que por un momento incomodó a Kagome y quiso separarse… pero el ojiazul no se lo permitió… al contrario, hizo más apasionado el beso, rindiendo de nueva cuenta a la azabache… misma que empezaba a sentirse cada vez más acalorada por la situación… y él no era la excepción… estar así le gustaba… sonrió internamente pues Kagome de nueva cuenta le permitía esa cercanía…

—Bankyyyyy…— se escuchó la ahora molesta voz de Jackotsu desde arriba.

Kagome se asustó, y aunque Bankotsu quiso mantenerla ahí, ella se levantó de inmediato… —Yo… no…— decía totalmente ruborizada, por la pena y el momento que estaban teniendo…

Bankotsu se levantó y se paró justo delante de ella… a él no le importaba Jackotsu… veía fijamente a la azabache… desde el viernes, después de lo ocurrido en la playa estaba muy molesto con ella, y para colmo verla con Inuyasha en la preparatoria, logró irritarlo aún más... definitivamente Kagome no era la persona que mejor le caía…—¿no qué Higurashi…? ¿no querías… no te gustó…?— dijo viéndola suspicazmente, sonriendo de medio lado, pues sabía como lograba ponerla, y acercándose de nueva cuenta… aunque todavía estaba molesto con ella, no la dejaría apartarlo tan fácil.

Kagome odiaba cuando se comportaba de ese modo… ella solo estaba nerviosa de que los vieran así… y él de nueva cuenta tan altanero… —jódete…— dijo con el ceño fruncido, muy molesta, para después girarse y salir de ese lugar…

Bankotsu seguía sonriendo, la siguió… —no tan rápido Kagome…— la detuvo y acorraló en la pared, con ambos brazos apenas arriba de sus hombros…

Ella estaba indignada por ser tratada así… pero si él quería jugar… iban a jugar… —¿por qué insistes... acaso te gusto Bankotsu…?— preguntó arriesgándose a ser humillada, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y posando sus brazos en su pecho…

Bien, eso no se lo esperaba… sonrió notoriamente confiado… pegó totalmente su cuerpo al de ella… él tenía el mando de la situación… y no iba a perderlo.

—tal vez, Kagome— dijo disfrutando de ver que la sorprendió esa respuesta… volvió a rosar sus labios…

"_Maldita sea"_ se decía internamente Kagome… _"no otra vez..."_, e inconscientemente volvía a cerrar los ojos.

—Bankyyy… te estoy hablando… ¿uhh?... perdón, no sabía que estaban ocupados…— llegaba Jackotsu arruinando el momento, dando así la oportunidad perfecta a Kagome de salir prácticamente huyendo de ahí… empujó al moreno y corrió hacia la puerta...sorprendiendo de momento al ojiazul, quién al volver su vista, solo vio la puerta cerrarse con brusquedad…

—De verdad lo sinto Bankk…— dijo muy apenado el joven afeminado, para prácticamente salir volando, pues no sabía de qué forma reaccionaría el ojiazul…

Bankotsu solo volteó a verlo sumamente molesto, después volvió a fijar la vista en la puerta… exhaló cansado y sonrió _"¿todo será así de difícil contigo Higurashi?_"

…

"_No puedo creerlo… maldita sea… siempre se sale con la suya…"_ reconocía Kagome, una vez en su cuarto… recargada sobre la puerta.

—Basta ya… al diablo contigo Bankotsu… no vamos a volver al mismo juego…— se aseguró molesta y se acostó… después de todo ya era tarde…

…

—¿Se fue…? Que extraño… — decía Sango ante la simple explicación del ojiazul.—Dime… ¿pasó algo más que deba saber…?— preguntó viéndolo acusadoramente, pues sabía de lo ocurrido en la playa, y lo que Kagome comenzaba a sentir por él…

—Absolutamente nada…

—A mí no me pareció…— dijo simplonamente Jackotsu… ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del moreno… con eso y lo anterior, había firmado su sentencia.

—¿y bien Bankotsu…?— insistía la castaña.

Este solo sonrió engreídamente… —nada importante…— mencionó para girarse y caminar rumbo a la salida.

—¿Te gusta Kagome?— preguntó curiosa, pero seria a la vez, al ver que se marchaba.

Bankotsu solo detuvo su andar, sin voltear a verla… bajo su mirada, reflexionando en su pregunta… él ya lo sabía. Negó despacio con la cabeza.

—Tonterías…— mencionó y continuó su andar…

—Quizá no lo son… si te gusta, díselo… tal vez ella sienta lo mismo por ti…

Él solo volteó de medio lado a verla… no… eso nunca lo haría… salió de la casa sin decir nada.

—Bankyyy… ¿aún me llevarás?— preguntó Jackotsu apenas asomándose por la puerta… pues el moreno debería estar sumamente molesto con él.

—Date prisa Jakotsu…— dijo muy molesto, subiendo al auto.

—Nos vemos mañana Sango… — se despidió apresurado el joven. —y gracias…

—Adiós Jackotsu…— dijo sonriéndole, para después cerrar la puerta _"¿por qué eres tan orgulloso Bankotsu…?"_ se preguntaba, ella sabía que ellos dos podrían ser el uno para el otro… _"en fin…"_, suspiró cansada y subió a bañarse, para después dormir… pues mañana sería el gran día…

…

Llegó el miércoles, ese día por la tarde tocaría tierra una de las tormentas más fuertes que se esperaban para esa temporada… tal hecho era visto de maneras muy contrarias por las personas, la mayoría se preparaban con anterioridad pues se esperaban lluvias torrenciales desde la tarde y el día siguiente… y en cambio gente como Sango, la disfrutarían…

—Sango… ¿aún piensas hacerlo?

—Claro…

Kagome suspiró… —pues de verdad te deseo suerte… aunque espero que no la necesites…— y le dijo pesadamente.

Sango no pudo contener una carcajada… —Por Dios… escúchate… parece que me dirigiera a una muerte segura….

—Todo el mundo hace lo posible por resguardarse de esa tormenta, y tú vas a pretender "domar" las olas… no es algo muy inteligente de tu parte…— mencionó sarcásticamente.

—No estaremos para cuando las cosas se pongan feas…— le aseguró…

—Eres un caso perdido…

—Mejor acompáñanos… será divertido.

—No pienso ser parte de esa locura…

—Bien…— dijo sonriendo, quizá si era arriesgado, pero eso le daba el toque de emoción adicional que necesitaba…

Sonó el timbre del celular de Sango, apenas llegando a la preparatoria…

— ¿sí?... — contestó una vez revisado el identificador. Del otro lado de la línea una voz masculina hablaba…

—Bien, entonces nos vemos en la playa más tarde… gracias por todo Bank…— se despidió emocionada.

—¿Bankotsu?¿por qué no me sorprende…?— mencionó irónicamente una vez que Sango volteó a verla.

La castaña solo le sonrió… —y… ¿qué ocurrió anoche?...¿por qué te fuiste sin despedirte?—preguntó con una mirada pícara…

Kagome se sonrojó en el acto, —¿qué?... n-no, nada… ¿por qué?

—por nada… tranquila…— dijo sonriéndole… Kagome parecía una niña —Bankotsu tampoco mencionó nada…— soltó de pronto y comenzó a caminar, dejándola parada en la puerta del colegio…

"_Diablos…"_ Kagome se avergonzó no sabía que pensaba Sango al respecto… después debería hablar con ella.

…

Ese día Bankotsu y Jackotsu no asistieron a la preparatoria… la llamada que le hizo a Sango fue para decirle que él se encargaría de comprar las cosas que necesitaran para esta tarde…

Una vez comprado lo que necesitaban y otras cosas que Jackotsu compró, se fueron a comer…

—Dime Bank… ¿qué hay entre Kagome y tú?— preguntó mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa…

Bankotsu lo vio severamente… aún recordaba que por su intromisión las cosas se detuvieron abruptamente.

—Es muy bonita… mucho más linda que la Sara esa…— continuó, viendo que su amigo no decía nada…

—Lo sé… y no es de tu incumbencia…

—Uyyy, que genio el tuyo… así nunca tendrás novia…— chilló el joven.

—Tonterias…

…

Las horas pasaron… y las clases terminaron… ya todos se marchaban.

— Kagome… ¿entonces nos vemos el jueves?— preguntó Inuyasha deteniendo la marcha de la chica.

—Bien… aunque creo que la lluvia no nos lo permitirá…

—Eso no es problema… yo paso por ti…— insistió.

—De acuerdo… nos hablamos y nos ponemos de acuerdo…

—Bien…— se despidieron y cada quién tomó su camino…

…

Ya en casa, y cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Kagome estaba inquieta, preocupada por Sango… se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto… pudo ver claramente como ella se preparaba para irse… ya tenía la tabla de surf sobre su coche…

"_Maldición… ¿quién está más loca… tú por hacerlo o yo por seguirte?"_ se preguntaba, al mismo tiempo que bajaba corriendo las escaleras… la acompañaría.

—Kagome… ¿a dónde vas cariño…?— preguntó Tsukiomy al verla tomar su bolso.

—Iré con Sango…— dijo apenas deteniéndose.

—Pero no es seguro andar en la calle, una vez llegada la noche…— mencionó preocupada, pues cada que salía con ella, siempre llegaba tarde.

—Todo estará bien… me voy…— dijo fastidiada…

—Kagome…— le gritó, pero la otra no le hizo caso. _"¿qué voy a hacer contigo?… bien, yo era igual a tu edad"…_ se resignó, confiando en su buen juicio

…

—Kagome… no lograrás convencerme…— afirmó la castaña apenas la vio llegar.

—Ni que lo digas, lo sé… iré contigo… solo espero no arrepentirme…— dijo viéndola preocupada, pero no la dejaría sola.

—bien, de ese modo… cierro y nos vamos…

…

Una vez en la playa, Kagome se sorprendió, había bastantes autos…

—No puede ser… hay demasiada gente…

—Te lo dije, esto es bastante popular— mencionó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella solo volteó a verla, seguía preocupada, pero de cierto modo le tranquilizaba saber que no sería la única en el mar…

—Bien… busquemos a Bank…

—¿Para qué lo quieres?— preguntó algo inquieta.

—El trae las cosas que necesitaremos…— dijo buscando en el estacionamiento su auto…

Después de caminar varios minutos dio con su coche…

—Vaya… no pudiste buscar peor lugar para estacionarte…— dijo molesta una vez a su lado.

—Cállate, el estúpido de Jackotsu me hizo esperarlo, y además me dejó botado con las cosas…— dijo molesto mostrando las compras que habían hecho…

—Y bien… ¿dónde están…?— preguntó ignorando la molestia del moreno.

—Toma… — le entregó una bolsa.

—Wow… tienes buen gusto…— dijo una vez con la prenda en sus manos… era un traje de neopreno negro… por lo general surfeaban con traje de baño, pero esta tarde el agua estaría helada por la tormenta que pronto llegaría…

Bankotsu exhaló cansado… —no fui yo…

—Claro debí suponerlo… y qué es esto…— dijo divertida, viendo lo que parecía ser una cobija rosa, de esas de peluche… sumamente calientitas y cómodas… —Bankotsu… los gustos de Jack, se te están pegando…— mencionó antes de soltar una carcajada… Kagome rio también por tal comentario…

El ojiazul las vio sumamente molesto… —deja de decir estupideces… ya te dije que aquél idiota me dejo con todas las cosas…— el joven estaba cada vez más irritado…

—Cálmate Bank… ya lo sé… ahora vamos a prepararnos…— dijo intentando calmar al moreno… y comenzando a caminar…

Tanto Kagome como el joven la siguieron… ella no sabía bien qué hacer… puesto que una vez que la tormenta llegara tendrían que salir de ahí rápidamente, pues la carretera sería un caos con tantos coches y más de un accidente sería seguro…

—No pensaba verte aquí…— mencionó Bankotsu, viendo de reojo a Kagome, pues caminaban a la par, detrás de la castaña.

—¿Y qué esperabas?… ustedes están locos al hacer tal cosa… además no voy a dejar sola a Sango…— mencionó volteando parcialmente a verlo.

—No es la gran cosa… además, no es como si pudieras hacer mucho estando aquí… ¿o sí?— mencionó sarcásticamente, fijando su vista al frente.

Kagome suspiró cansada… eso lo sabía, si algo malo pasaba, ella no podía hacer gran cosa, pero al menos ahí estaba más tranquila, que estando en casa, pensando en qué estaría ocurriendo… no le contestó.

…

Kagome estaba parada frente a la playa… el viento cada vez era más fuerte y frío… y ella que solo llevaba una pequeña falda y una camisa amarrada a la cintura, pues no esperaba salir de casa…

—Bien, estoy lista…— mencionó Sango llegando a su lado.

—Cuídate mucho y no te arriesgues…

—Tranquila Kagome… comienzas a fastidiar…— dijo divertida haciendo un gesto gracioso en la cara.

Kagome negó con la cabeza… y observó al moreno que se acercaba… él también traía un traje de neopreno, se veía malditamente bien… _"¿qué diablos estoy pensando?... este no es el momento Kagome…"_ se reprendió mentalmente…

—Todo listo, será mejor que entremos…— mencionó el joven llegando a ellas...

—Si… qué emoción…— dijo la castaña, dando un pequeño salto y adentrándose en el mar… como ya varias personas lo hacían…

—Bankotsu…— mencionó apenada, el ojiazul volteó parcialmente a verla, pues también se adentraba al agua —cuídense mucho…— dijo sin disimular la preocupación… provocando una sonrisa de medio lado en el moreno.

—Descuida Higurashi… no es la primera vez…

Kagome solo los observó, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, se apartó, y buscó un buen lugar para ver todo… esta vez no encontró a Takumi, al parecer él también estaba en el agua… tenía la esperanza de al menos hablar con alguien… pero como caído del cielo apareció Jackotsu…

—Hola Kagome… ¿emocionada?

—No… preocupada…

—Todo saldrá bien… no es tan peligroso…— dijo sonriéndole — hay demasiadas personas esta vez…— se vio sorprendido, —pero seguro los chicos serán de los mejores…

…

Poco a poco el oleaje comenzaba a cobrar altura… y los vientos cada vez más fuerza, el cielo ya se apreciaba sumamente renegrido, anunciando la inminente tormenta… incluso unos relámpagos se dejaban ver, si estaban alejados, pero cada vez se acercaban más…

Los surfistas, se daban gusto con semejante oleaje… definitivamente comprendió por qué se pasaban esperando las tormentas, pues esas olas no se veían todos los días...

—Vaya… con qué pasión lo hacen…— dijo sorprendida Kagome, al ver a algunos caer, para de inmediato buscar la siguiente ola…

Jackotsu sonrió satisfecho, pues sus amigos lo hacían muy bien… todos parecían dar lo mejor sí... era muy grato ver esa competencia que aunque no fuese oficial, era de las más concurridas...

Al cabo de casi media hora, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, avisando que la tormenta estaba ahí, unas cuantas gotas caían, eran pocas, pero gruesas…

Apreciaron a los deportistas, poco a poco abandonar el mar, pues era suficiente…

—Ven… por aquí saldrán…—mencionó tranquilo Jackotsu, tomando la mano de Kagome y dirigiéndose a cierto sector por donde siempre salían…

Ella lo siguió en silencio, internamente agradecía que nada malo pasara…

Bankotsu salía con su tabla por un lado… al igual que varias personas…

—¿Sango?... ¿Dónde está Sango?...— preguntó preocupada…

Bankotsu volteó, ella venía tras él… —es una estúpida…— mencionó molesto.

—¿A qué te refieres…?— cuestionó preocupada la azabache.

—Observa…—dijo fijando su vista, en una gran ola… entre ella, se alcanzaba a ver una figura femenina que sin problemas la atravesaba…

Un ensordecedor estruendo se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar, para inmediatamente después, soltarse una lluvia torrencial… el viento incrementó… todos se retiraban apresurados del lugar…

—Sangoooo….— gritó Kagome, al verla caer, la ola había caído sobre ella…

—Jackotsu… ya sabes qué hacer — mencionó molesto el moreno, e inmediatamente el aludido salió disparado.

—Vámonos…— ordenó y tomó el brazo de Kagome intentando llevársela.

—¿Estás loco?... no la podemos dejar sola….— le gritó intentando soltarse de su agarre…

—Vámonos…— repitió sumamente molesto… —ella estará bien…

Kagome no le creyó absolutamente nada… se soltó y corrió introduciéndose al mar… no había visto salir a Sango… pensó que quizá necesitaba ayuda… ella era una gran nadadora, aunque con ese oleaje no sabía si lograría algo… sabía que era arriesgarse demasiado… pero ella, a diferencia de Bankotsu, no la abandonaría… pues pensó que él, eso había hecho…

El ojiazul la observó correr y adentrarse al mar… —Maldita sea, Kagome…— y corrió detrás de ella, esa niña sí que era estúpida…

Logró alcanzarla y sacarla casi a rastras del agua… ahora ella estaba completamente empapada —¿a caso piensas matarte?— le gritó molesto, para continuar jalándola y llevarla al auto… por su culpa estaban perdiendo tiempo…

—Sango puede estar en peligro… y tú solo piensas en irte…— reclamó también a gritos… viéndolo furiosamente.

—Sango está perfectamente bien…— mencionó seguro, apretando el agarre que mantenía en su brazo…

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó dudosa, pues la seguridad con la que hablaba era mucha.

—Ella no saldrá por aquí… las olas no se lo permitirán… observa…— dijo fijando su vista en otro punto retirado del lugar…

Kagome vio con gusto que era verdad… a lo lejos se veía a Sango salir con su tabla y a su lado Jackotsu ayudándole…

—Vámonos…— insistió molesto…

Kagome intentó dirigirse en dirección a su amiga… estaba temblando…

—¿Ahora a dónde diablos vas…?— preguntó fastidiado…

—Con Sango… vine con ella…— respondió titubeante… el frío comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos…

—Ella se llevará a Jackotsu… tú te vienes conmigo…— informó seguro de cómo serían las cosas —Ahora date prisa… o no podremos salir de aquí…

Kagome lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo, lo vio levantar su tabla, y el bolso que ella misma había tirado… la lluvia era mucha, y aunado a la reciente obscuridad por la misma tormenta, no tenía muy buena visión… pero alcanzó a ver cómo el auto de Sango se iba…

—Bankotsu… tengo mucho frio…— se quejó casi no podía caminar…

—Es tu culpa… ahora camina…— dijo, ya no estaba tan molesto, ella solo había intentado ayudar… la tomó de la mano y la guio en dirección a su auto.

...

Una vez en el estacionamiento, donde cabe mencionar su auto era el único… rápidamente le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar… él todavía aseguró su tabla antes de ingresar…

Encendió el auto, y con él la calefacción… Kagome sintió un gran alivio, pues sus dientes chocaban involuntariamente por el frio extremo que invadió su cuerpo…

Bankotsu suspiró, puso en marcha el vehículo, dificultosamente avanzaron un kilómetro… —Maldición…— dijo dando un golpe al volante… sumamente frustrado…

—¿O-ocurre algo…?— preguntó preocupada, pues ella suponía ya todo estaba bien…

Él volteó a verla… —no se puede conducir así…— informó —no se ve nada…— informó entre molesto y fastidiado.

Kagome fijo su vista en el camino… era verdad… un accidente era lo más probable, de seguir conduciendo… —¿qué vas a hacer?...— preguntó, viéndolo expectante... ahora ella dependía de su decisión…

Bankotsu volteó a verla, no tendrían otra opción más que buscar un lugar seguro y pasar la noche en el auto… ya mañana con la claridad del día podrían partir…_ "maldita sea…"_ pensaba el moreno, era la única opción, les gustara o no...

CONTINUARA…

_**BIEN AQUÍ QUEDO ESTE CAPITULO… ME QUEDO MEDIO LARGO… NO ME DI CUENTA, Y CUANDO LO HICE Y YA NO QUISE CORTARLO… GRACIAS POR LEER… ESPERO LES GUSTE…**_

_**¿LEMON PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO?... ¿SI?¿NO?**_

_**AGRADEZCO A QUIENES SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS… Sasunaka doki, Fallen Angel, Ranka Hime y Axter, por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior igualmente a CaFanel y Lilith 1939, que también con sus comentarios me motivan… Saludos… nos leemos.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA...**

**CAPITULO CON LEMON...**

Bankotsu volteó a verla, no tendrían otra opción más que buscar un lugar seguro y pasar la noche en el auto… ya mañana con la claridad del día podrían partir…_ "maldita sea…"_ pensaba el moreno, era la única opción, les gustara o no...

**-19-**

—¿Bankotsu?... contéstame…— pidió viéndolo expectante, se estaba asustando.

Él sonrió de medio lado, imaginando la reacción de la chica a la única alternativa que tenían… al mismo tiempo que salía cuidadosamente de la carretera.

—Pues ésta situación solo significa una cosa…— volteó a verla sin borrar su sonrisa

—¿Qué significa?— preguntó, no tenía ni idea.

—Significa… que pasaremos nuestra primera noche juntos Higurashi…— contestó sencillamente, haciendo más notoria su sonrisa, viendo divertido el rostro de Kagome notoriamente sorprendido y cambiar de color, a uno totalmente ruborizado… pues la tenue luz del tablero del coche le brindaba la luminosidad necesaria para ello.

—¿La… noche?¿juntos?...¿nu-nuestra… pri-primera noche jun…tos?— Kagome abrió los ojos grandemente, tartamudeaba ante su atrevida afirmación… su corazón se aceleró súbitamente… _"por Dios… ¿qué cosas dice?, este sujeto es un sinvergüenza de lo peor"_… sintió su rostro arder, por imaginarse una noche con él… no lo pudo evitar… una noche, y precisamente con él… esto no podía ser peor… con lo mal que la ponía.

Bankotsu contuvo la risa… pues la azabache se veía sumamente abochornada por el hecho de pasar la noche con él…

Kagome estaba sentada, pero sin recargarse en el asiento, se abrazaba ella misma, pues su ropa seguía mojada y a pesar de la calefacción, sentía frío… ahora temblaba no solo por eso, sino por la insinuación del moreno… lo veía desconfiada.

—Entonces… ¿empezamos?— preguntó en tono seductor, sonriendo confiado, y sentándose de medio lado… se acercaba cada vez más a ella, —tenemos que hacer esto bien… desvístete.— ordenó en voz baja, viéndola a los ojos…

Kagome lo veía acercarse, se hizo instintivamente hacia atrás… ¿de verdad, estaba hablando en serio?¿acaso… él pretendía lo que ella creía…? Su corazón continúo con su acelerado ritmo, abrió sus labios para decir algo… pero nada… no emitió ningún sonido. Estaba sumamente nerviosa.

De la nada el moreno cambió de rumbo, en vez de ir sobre Kagome, como ella suponía, giró su cuerpo y se levantó parcialmente para buscar algo en los asientos traseros del coche…

Ante esto la azabache se sorprendió, pestañeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar la nueva situación… se sintió tonta, pero también muy adentro se molestó, pues entendió que con esa sonrisa que el moreno le mostraba, se burlaba de ella… se indignó.

La tormenta cada vez caía con más fuerza, por lo que urgía buscar un lugar seguro, pero lo primero sería cambiarse sus húmedas ropas…

Una vez localizado con algo de dificultad lo que buscaba… volvería a jugar un poco más con ella… una vez sentado en su lugar, la observó, notando que no hizo el mínimo intento de quitarse la ropa, aunque por eso, no la culpaba…

—como quieras…— le dijo desinteresadamente —pero no creo que sea muy buena idea dejarte esa ropa mojada… ten, es lo único que tengo que te puede servir— terminó de decir con su típica sonrisa, entregándole la camisa que él usaba antes de entrar al mar…

—¿Pretendes que me quite la ropa… delante de ti…?— preguntó indignada, arrebatándole la prenda, pues sí la necesitaba.

—Pues no iré a ningún lado…— mencionó comenzando a deslizar el cierre de su traje de neopreno…

Kagome lo vio y se sonrojó furiosamente, volteando su rostro y tapándolo con ambas manos —¿qué… qué haces? ¿acaso piensas cambiarte delante de mí?— preguntó ante la obvia acción.

—No sería muy inteligente cambiarme afuera, terminaría igual… ¿no te parece?... además, deberías saber que normalmente acostumbro a dormir desnudo, pero…— decía sin preocupación alguna.

—Kyaaaaaa… ¡basta!, no… no, no puedes…— gritó meneando su cabeza rápidamente en forma negativa… sin descubrir su rostro.

—PERO…— recalcó lo que no lo dejó terminar — ... por consideración a ti, usaré ésto…— finalizó mostrándole una ligera bermuda color beige.

Kagome volteó parcialmente , y quitó sus manos del rostro, se enderezó un poco viendo lo que le mostraba, y cuando notó que él soltó dicha prenda, llevó su mirada al rostro del ojiazul… el cual tenía ambas cejas levantadas, fingiendo indignación por creerlo capaz de dormir desnudo estando ella presente… para inmediatamente después sonreírle de una manera muy confiada, haciendo dar un respingo a la azabache y que volviera a su antigua posición, ocultando su rostro…

Él ignoró por completo su presencia y se desnudo completamente, pues aunque no tenía frío, ya que el traje era térmico, le resultaba un tanto incómodo pues estaba muy ajustado para dormir con el… —puedes verme, si así lo deseas… no es algo que me moleste…— dijo concentrado en su acción, y sonriendo al imaginar el sonrojo que Kagome debería tener ante su comentario…

Y así era… la azabache sentía su rostro arder, no tenía ni 20 minutos en el auto, y ya había sentido su corazón latir apresuradamente en más de dos ocasiones por él… ¿por qué era tan descarado? ¿por qué a pesar de eso la atraía…? O tal vez era esa forma de ser tan peculiar, la que inconscientemente le llamaba la atención… no lo sabía…

De pronto y movida por una tremenda "curiosidad", que ni ella misma sabía que poseía, separó sus dedos y volteó a verlo ligeramente… lo observó introducir ambos pies en la prenda… para después subirla sin mucha prisa… y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse parcialmente para terminar de subirlo, giró bruscamente su cuello, pues vería más de lo que creía soportar… seguramente moriría de la pena si lo hiciera.

El moreno notó su mirada, lejos de molestarlo, le divirtió lo curiosa que podría llegar a ser la joven… sonrió por ello.

—Bien, mucho mejor…— dijo echando hacia atrás la prenda de la cual se acababa de desprender,—…si no la piensas usar, la usaré yo…— mencionó encogiéndose de hombros y tomando la camisa que se encontraba ahora en las piernas de Kagome.

—Espera… sí… si la usaré— dijo rápidamente al sentir que le retiraba la prenda.

— ¿En serio…? Quiero ver…— dijo sínicamente cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la puerta.

Los ojos chocolates de Kagome se abrieron grandemente ante la sorpresa, —De ninguna manera… voltéate— exigió ¿qué se creía?

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza, viéndola duvertido.

—¡Hazlo!— ordenó indignada.

—Mph… no lo haré Higurashi… ya te lo dije… o la usas tú o la uso yo… así de simple.— mencionó encogiéndose de hombros.

Kagome arrugó el ceño y achicó los ojos, lo veía indignada, comenzando a enfurecer…

—Bien… tu ganas… buscaré un lugar seguro para estacionarnos, no podemos seguir a orillas de la carretera…— cedió divertido, pues no era seguro el sitio, además ya la había molestado un poco.

Ella cerró los ojos y exhaló. Agradeciendo internamente la gota de sensatez que mostró el moreno. Giró su cuerpo, dándole la espalda y comenzó a desabotonar su mojada camisa… la desanudó y la abrió permitiéndole únicamente a ella ver su blanco sostén… se la quitó, su negro cabello cubría más de la mitad de su espalda, volteó hacia los lados buscando un lugar donde dejarla, optó por colgarla en la parte trasera del respaldo de su asiento…

Bankotsu conducía muy despacio, pues la visibilidad seguía siendo muy poca… pero recordaba que por ese sector había una desviación hacia un mirador… y hacía ahí se dirigía. De vez en cuando veía de reojo a la azabache.

Kagome buscando deshacerse de toda prenda húmeda y suponiendo que si lo hacía de manera rápida y disimuladamente Bankotsu no lo notaría, se aventuró a desabrochar su sostén, para inmediatamente retirarlo…

Supuso mal… pues el ojiazul en una de esas miradas furtivas que le dedicaba, pudo notar sus intenciones, logrando captar su entera y absoluta atención… por un segundo se le fue el aliento, cuando la vio retirar sus manos de la espalda y deslizar los tirantes por sus delgados brazos… esos segundos le parecieron pasar en cámara lenta… tragó saliva, al bajar su mirada por su fina y blanca espalda, viendo esa delgada y sutil línea de su espina dorsal… y bajando aún más la vista notó esos dos pequeños pero sexys hundimientos, uno a cada lado de su cadera… la húmeda falda blanca solo le cubría lo necesario… y ante esa inesperada visión pudo sentir un ligero cosquilleo surgir en su entrepierna… dejó de pisar el acelerador, concentrándose únicamente en ella… poco a poco el auto detuvo su marcha.

—No vayas a verme…— dijo Kagome, ignorando que ya era poseedora de toda su atención, mientras comenzaba a ponerse la camisa masculina…

El moreno se volteo ligeramente nervioso… por primera vez experimentó esa molesta sensación, por estar en una situación así… recuperándose ligeramente volvió a conducir y a fijar su vista en el camino.

Ella continuó con su labor, esta vez se retiraba la pequeña falda, quedando únicamente con sus blancas bragas, y la gran camisa del ojiazul… sin saber lo que eso provocaba en él.

Tratando de ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo físicamente, fijo su atención en el camino, logrando por suerte dar con el estrecho camino que los llevaría donde pensaba pasar la noche…

La azabache se sentó correctamente en el asiento, y con algo de dificultad pudo lograr a dónde se dirigían —Vamos al mirador…— comentó fijando su vista en el joven, ella mantenía sus brazos cruzados, evitando que se notara la ausencia de su sostén.

Bankotsu solo asintió con la cabeza, no volteó a verla.

—Sí, me parece un lugar apropiado…

—Lo es…— volteó a verla, esta vez su semblante era más serio, no mostraba su característica sonrisa…

Kagome lo notó y bajó su mirada, no supo por qué pero eso la puso nerviosa… al darse cuenta, él apartó su vista… sonrió _"es una estupidez"_, pensó en relación a esa sensación en él.

…

Sango y Jackotsu se alejaban, iban platicando emocionados sobre la competencia, hasta que se percataron que el auto de Bankotsu no los seguía, como debía haberlo hecho.

—A decir verdad… no recuerdo haberlos visto en ningún momento…— mencionó Jackotsu al voltear su rostro buscándolos.

—Tienes razón…— dijo pensativa la castaña —los llamaré, tal vez tuvieron problemas— tomó su celular y marcó… —Kagome no me contesta— mencionó preocupada.

…

Una vez estacionados en el mirador que por obvias razones estaba completamente solo…

—Vaya… Sango…— mencionó el ojiazul, al tomar su celular y ver quién lo llamaba.

Kagome lo veía atenta, esperando a que contestara, quería saber de su amiga… por cuya culpa estaba ahí.

—¿Sí?...— contestó

—…

—Está conmigo…

—…

—Estamos bien…— hablaban, Kagome no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que Sango decía.

—No soy mensajero…— dijo fastidiado— pondré el altavoz…

—¿Kagome?— se escuchó fuerte y claro.

—Si Sango… ¿cómo estás?— preguntó preocupada. El moreno rodó los ojos fastidiado.

—Bien, bien, no te preocupes… Kagome ¿dónde están?... es peligroso el camino, hemos visto un par de accidentes…—

—Estamos varados— respondió Bankotsu fríamente, sin dejar hablar a la azabache.

—Lo supuse… el desnivel antes de la autopista está inundado… lo lamento Kag… no deseo que tengas problemas.

—Descuida…— dijo resignada, bajando la vista.

—Te voy a ayudar, es lo menos que puedo hacer…

—¿Cómo…?— preguntó curiosa.

—Llamaré a tu casa, le avisaré a Tsukiomy, que pasaremos la noche en la casa de mi tía… no se enterará… y si pide hablar contigo… le mentiré, pero no tendrás problemas ¡te lo aseguro!— dijo sumamente confiada, haciendo sonreír sin saber a Kagome.

—Claro, eres una gran mentirosa— mencionó el moreno confiado del perfeccionado don de su amiga.

—Sí, lo soy…— rio a carcajadas—… bien, pues… se divierten…— dijo pícaramente, haciendo caer sobre Kagome un extremo sonrojo. —Oh, lo olvidaba, te marqué Kag, pero no contestas…

Ella rápidamente buscó su celular, aprovechando el cambio de tema —Lo siento… esta en vibración…

—Bien… entonces, nos vemos mañana— se despidió y finalizó la llamada…

…

—Esta noche la pasaré en tu casa… me lo debes, te he salvado de muchas.— advirtió la castaña a su afeminado amigo, pues con la mentira que diría, no podía llegar a su casa…

—Claro, además queda más cerca…— aceptó gustoso.

…

Una vez más Bankotsu buscaba algo en la parte trasera del coche…

—Bien, al menos esto nos dará algo de calor…— dijo entregándole a Kagome la cobija, por cuya culpa, había sido víctima de las burlas de Sango.

—¡La cobija de Jackotsu!

—Sí, las tonterías de ese idiota, servirán de algo, después de todo…

Ella solo asintió —gracias…— y se cubrió con ella.

Una vez apagado el auto, se apagó la calefacción y también quedaron casi en penumbras… el celular de Kagome brilló, anunciando un llamado.

—¿Inuyasha…? Que raro, ¿qué querrá?— se preguntó en voz alta, viendo el identificador.

—Por qué no le contestas y lo averiguas— dijo fastidiado y reclinando su asiento, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un extremo de la cálida cobija.

Kagome volteó a verlo, él tenía razón…

—Hola..

—…

—Si, si claro, lo recuerdo…

—…

—Esta bien, entonces mañana nos vemos…

—…

—Perfecto, sí, adiós.— finalizó la llamada.

Obviamente el moreno escuchó todo, entendió que saldrían, por lo que supuso que estaban de regreso…

—Mph… así que no te bastó— dijo claramente molesto.

—¿A qué te refieres…?

—A nada, no creí que volvieras con el imbécil de Taisho tan fácil…— mencionó y volteó su rostro hacia la tormenta.

—No hemos vuelto… ni lo haremos, ¿quién crees que soy… tú y Sara?— ahora la molesta era ella, primero por creerla capaz de volver con el peliplata después de todo lo ocurrido, y más, por lo del moreno y su ex novia.

—¿Qué tengo que ver en esto? ¿Y qué con Sara…?— pregunto molesto, pero sin mucho interés.

—Son ustedes los que están por volver, no lo niegues…— dijo achincando los ojos, eso sonó a reclamo.

—Por favor… jamás haría tal estupidez… no volveré a perder mi tiempo con ella.— Afirmó con cierto desprecio.

—Como digas…— dijo aún molesta sin ánimos de pelear, no le creyó, pero si iban a pasar la noche juntos, era mejor estar bien.

Ambos se miraron fastidiados, para después acomodarse cada uno en su lugar…

Pasados unos minutos el moreno parecía bastante cómodo, en cambio Kagome se movía constantemente, él solo la ignoraba…

—Oye… Bankotsu…— le habló despacio.

—¿Qué ocurre…?— contestó cansadamente, quería dormir.

—Es… es que, no puedo…— decía y lo veía apenada.

—¿No puedes qué…?— preguntó incorporándose.

—… reclinar el asiento.— terminó de decir, haciendo un ademán de súplica con las manos, solicitándole ayuda.

El moreno suspiró cansadamente —tendré que atravesarme…— informó pues se requería cierta fuerza para tal acción y ella no la tenía…

Kagome solo asintió, y de inmediato lo vio acercarse, ella se recargó completamente en el asiento, dándole el espacio necesario, pudo observar el desnudo pecho del moreno sumamente cerca, pudiendo sentir calor emanar de su cuerpo, inmediatamente se ruborizó… agradeció enormemente que él no se diera cuenta.

Bankotsu se sostenía con una mano del respaldo del asiento de la azabache y con la otra trataba de buscar la manera de reclinar dicho lugar… un relámpago iluminó todo el cielo, permitiéndole a Kagome mejor vista del cuerpo masculino frente a ella… se veía sumamente definido, a pesar de no ser muy fornido, era bastante atlético… sintió unas "tontas" ganas de tocarlo…

De pronto un estruendoso ruido, provocado por un fuerte trueno la hizo estremecer, provocando que inconscientemente se abrazara del desnudo pecho del ojiazul… éste de desvalanceó de momento, pero el fuerte agarre de la azabache lo estabilizó, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba… ¿acaso ella le temía a los truenos? Ese descubrimiento dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella aún no se daba cuenta de la posición en la que tenía al ojiazul… —podemos dormir abrazados si así lo deseas…— mencionó divertido, haciendo así reaccionar a Kagome, que aún seguía aferrada a su cuerpo —aunque primero necesito terminar lo que estoy haciendo— finalizó con una sonrisa de medio lado, haciendo ruborizar a la azabache, quién había alzado la vista para verlo… inmediatamente lo soltó… Bankotsu dejó su tarea de lado y se sentó dificultosamente, evadiendo la palanca de velocidades… así… de frente a ella, la veía divertido, estaba sonrojada y volteada parcialmente para evitar el contacto visual, notoriamente avergonzada… otro gran trueno… Kagome apretó fuertemente los ojos, sí, si tenía miedo, de hecho desde niña les temía… esta vez se contuvo de buscar refugio en él… Bankotsu la veía, bajó la mano derecha que apoyaba en el respaldo, y le acarició la mejilla, para después tomarla de la barbilla y obligarla a girar su rostro hacia él…

Kagome poco a poco abrió sus ojos, topándose de frente con la mirada azulina del joven de larga trenza… este la veía de manera tierna, sonreía y negaba sutilmente con la cabeza.—No pasa nada… — le escuchó decir. De nueva cuenta un relámpago iluminó el lugar, la profundidad y el brillo de los ojos de ambos adolescentes pareció cobrar fuerza… atrayéndolos el uno al otro… poco a poco la cercanía entre ambos se acrecentaba… estando a escasos centímetros de rosar sus labios, fue la propia Kagome quién levantó igual a él su mano y lo acarició, perdiéndose en sus ojos… lo atrajo hacia ella, sin obtener resistencia alguna; ambos cerraron los ojos antes del contacto… se permitieron disfrutar lo que era un dulce beso hasta ese momento.

Bankotsu no podía mover su brazo izquierdo, ya que era el que le daba el apoyo que requería, por lo que deslizando la mano que mantenía en el rostro de la azabache la atrajo de la cintura, al tiempo que hacía más exigente el beso.

El sentirse atraída hacia el varonil cuerpo un cosquilleo y una calidez surgieron en su pecho… cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo… ella ya había reconocido que le gustaba muy a su pesar ese arrogante joven… por lo que dejándose llevar, con una mano acarició su cuello y rostro y con la otra lo abrazó por la espalda. Una vez que el oxígeno escaseó en sus pulmones, se separaron ligeramente… en esta ocasión el moreno no pretendía detenerse, Kagome había iniciado y él estaba dispuesto a terminar… ambos respiraban el aliento del otro por la cercanía, el moreno ladeó su rostro, llevó sus labios al cuello de la azabache… la cual al sentirlo cerró los ojos y gimió quedamente, volteando su rostro permitiéndole acceso total…

Bankotsu se sintió correspondido y siguió recorriendo con sus labios y lengua ese delicado cuello femenino, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos a la colegiala… la misma que se aferraba con cierta necesidad a su espalda...

Él necesitado de mayor contacto, se atrevió a pasar al lado de ella, hincándose a un costado de sus piernas, ahora podía darse el lujo de acariciar su cuerpo con ambas manos… mismas que recorrían delicadamente su cintura, espalda, incluso sus desnudas piernas, dejó su cuello y se vieron fijamente a los ojos… entendiendo y aceptando lo que vendría… Kagome se mordió el labio inferior con cierto temor, para después acariciar su rostro con delicadeza y besarlo nuevamente. Bankotsu comprendió que con eso ella aceptaba lo que su excitado cuerpo ya le estaba exigiendo…

Convirtió el beso rápidamente en pasional, introduciendo su lengua en la humeda cavidad de la colegiala, y sin perder tiempo llevó una mano debajo de su camisa, acarició su espalda, sitiendo su tersa piel, la recorrió de arriba abajo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra mano la sujetaba de la nuca, enredando sus dedos en el todavía húmedo cabello azabache.

Kagome por su parte sentía su cuerpo arder, su corazón latir acelerado y un cosquilleó surgir en su entrepierna, se estaba excitando rápidamente, y no podía evitarlo, al estar así con él… la forma tan pasional de besarla y acariciarla se lo impedían.

El moreno dejó sus labios para volver a besar su cuello, permitiéndose succionar ligeramente el mismo, dejando incluso diminutas marcas, la mano de la nuca bajó a su cintura y la que mantenía en su espalda la deslizó hasta poder tocar el nacimiento de los desnudos y redondos pechos de la colegiala… Kagome exhaló y recobrando un poco el sentido, deshizo el abrazo que mantenía en el moreno y detuvo su atrevida mano… él dejó su cuello para despacio verla a los ojos… mientras el cielo era constantemente iluminado por los relámpagos en distintas partes del horizonte… él definitivamente no quería detenerse, pero si ella se había arrepentido, no la pensaba obligar.

—Ban…kotsu…— mencionó apenas recuperando el aliento —esto, esto, podría ser… un… error— dijo viéndolo a los ojos, con la voz entrecortada todavía por la pasión, pero aun así no quería volver a equivocarse, no esta vez… no con él.

Entendió perfectamente lo que ella le quiso decir… negó con la cabeza, sin perder el contacto visual… lo que Kagome ignoraba y él a su pesar aceptaba… era que sentía algo que amenazaba con cobrar fuerza respecto a ella, y eso iba más allá del físico… —no…— dijo despacio, volviendo a acercarse a sus labios —… yo no lo creo Kagome— la besó muy cerca de los mismos —esto… jamás será un error, me encantas— confesó, volviendo a besarla del mismo modo.

Las pupilas de Kagome se dilataron ante esas palabras… ¿Bankotsu sí sentía algo por ella? Entonces no le era indiferente como ella suponía… en ocasiones sentía que por el escándalo con Inuyasha no le interesaría a nadie…

—Bankotsu… yo…— dijo aun asimilando las palabras.

—Shhh…— y la silenció también con un beso, mismo que ella correspondió… pero ahora solo tenía una duda, lo apartó ligeramente.

—¿Tú y Sara…?

—Nunca— contestó viéndola a los ojos —¿Inuyasha?— también quiso dejarlo claro.

—No— le reafirmó y llevando sus dos manos su rostro lo besó… él aprovechó el momento, para aún hincado colocarse entre sus piernas, y tomarla de la cintura… acarició sin prisa el contorno de su cuerpo y subiendo delicadamente llegó a su espalda, acarició sus hombros y brazos, mismos que ahora lo abrazaban del cuello, bajó sus manos una la posó en su pecho y la otra siguió su recorrido hasta la cintura, la mano en su pecho la apretó firme pero cuidadosamente sobre la ropa, haciendo a Kagome gemir sobre sus labios, esto solo provocó más al ojiazul, pues pudo sentir sus pezones erectos solo ser cubiertos por la delgada camisa… de pronto sintió la necesidad de sentirlos contra su piel, despacio comenzó a desabrochar la prenda, dejando por momentos sus labios para ver ese par de pechos que se permitía descubrir, Kagome le parecía perfecta, todo su cuerpo… bajó dejando un camino de besos desde sus labios, su cuello, su clavícula y finalmente pudo probar del pecho de la colegiala, eran sumamente suaves, cálidos y firmes… recorrió con su lengua la circunferencia del endurecido pezón, haciéndola estremecer, para después con sus labios parisionarlo, saborearlo, mientras con la otra mano atendía celosamente su igual… Kagome cerró los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar plenamente el ser probada por el apuesto joven, llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo así más ese par de pechos que comenzaban a volver loco al ojiazul… mientras suaves suspiros se escapaban de sus labios…

Bankotsu retiró completamente la camisa, dejando el cuerpo femenino, solo cubierto por esas pequeñas bragas, la jaló del trasero, atrayéndola a él, pegando y rosando plácidamente sus sexos… recorrió son sus manos la delgada espalda de la joven, cada caricia, cada rose, cada beso lo sentían y lo disfrutaban de sobremanera. Embargado por un profundo deseo de poseerla, se levantó parcialmente para casi de inmediato reclinar el asiento, mientras se veían a los ojos, él se posó sobre ella, cuidando de no dejar caer todo su peso, decidido bajó su mano para desnudarla completamente, besando sus labios para no ponerla nerviosa.

Una vez hecho, Kagome lo incitó a quedar en iguales condiciones… completamente desnudos sus cuerpos y él sobre ella, despacio acarició esa parte tan íntima de la azabache, comprobando así, que estaba lista para ser uno solo.

Kagome se pegaba más al cuerpo del moreno y no evitaba que de su garganta salieran pequeños gemidos al sentir como él frotaba su intimidad. Bankotsu no quería esperar, por lo que colocando su miembro en la entrada de Kagome se dispuso a entrar, aplicando un poco de presión pudo sentir su calidez, ella era muy estrecha… poco a poco se abría camino, ambos cerraron los ojos… él volvió a tomar los labios de la azabache ahogando así, los gemidos de dolor que de ella salían; sabía que le estaba doliendo, puesto que a él mismo le dolía poseer su cuerpo. Al parecer Inuyasha no había dejado mucha huella en Kagome…

El moreno sabía que mientras más rápido la invadiera, más rápido pasaría el dolor… aunque no es que a él le molestara, pues de cierto modo la estrechez la disfrutaba a pesar del dolor… pero sabía que para ella no era tan placentero. Y fue así como de una sola y fuerte embestida se decidió a entrar en ella… las manos de ambos se sujetaron fuertemente, ya que mientras la penetraba estas se unieron… un profundo gemido salió de ambos al sentir el doloroso placer de entregarse plenamente… besos y caricias dieron paso, una vez pasado el dolor, a un suave vaivén que el moreno daba sobre la azabache…

Bankotsu contrario a la dura personalidad que tenía, se permitía disfrutar y hacer disfrutar a Kagome, con ese suave ritmo… él estaba siendo delicado, cuidadoso, incluso se podía decir que tierno con ella… la escuchaba jadear y gemir quedamente gracias a él… sabía lo de ella e Inuyasha, pero estaba decidido a meterse en su piel y hacerla olvidarlo… sabía que Kagome ya lo había aceptado al permitirle llegar tan lejos… y él lo iba a aprovechar, no dejaría rastro del peliplata en ella.

Poco a poco incrementaba el ritmo apoyándose en la cadera femenina para ello, conforme incrementó el ritmo, incrementó el placer en ambos y también sin evitarlo los jadeos masculinos y gemidos femeninos…

Él no quería terminar rápido, quería sentirla y verla todavía más… deteniéndose un poco la tomó de la cadera y ágilmente invirtieron posiciones, quedando ella sentada sobre el erecto miembro y él recostado en el asiento… ella por un momento no supo que hacer, pero las fuertes manos del moreno en su cadera le indicaron el movimiento a seguir…

La tormenta se dejaba caer con toda su fuerza en esos instantes… pero a ellos parecían no importarles o ni siquiera notarlo, estaban tan concentrados en el otro que ni los sonoros truenos hacían eco en sus oídos…

Kagome una vez tomado el ritmo y dejándose guiar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía, incrementó el ritmo en sus movimientos… Bankotsu acariciaba y apretaba sus pechos y caderas… incluso llegó a sentarse para probar sus labios, cuello y pechos nuevamente, estar con ella de verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

De pronto Kagome lo apretó de los hombros de donde se sujetaba, echó su cabeza para atrás y se convulsionó ligeramente entre los brazos masculinos y apretando el erecto miembro en su interior, al mismo tiempo que un agudo y largo gemido salió de sus labios…

Él se dio cuenta perfectamente de que Kagome había tenido un orgasmo, por lo que sin perder tiempo, volvió a colocarse sobre ella… podía incluso aún sentir esas contracciones de sus paredes internas succionar su miembro… era verdaderamente delicioso, pero contrariamente a seguir disfrutando volvió a salir para de nueva cuenta volver a hundirse en su interior, así, una y otra vez…

Kagome no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo, ella lo único que hizo fue seguir alimentando esa sensación que comenzó a invadirla, de pronto se sintió tocar el cielo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo completo, no podía controlarlo, se movía ligeramente pero sin su permiso… y ahora Bankotsu nuevamente sobre ella, arremetiendo en su contra, sin dejarla reponerse… la sensibilidad en toda su zona íntima era bastante, y él estaba en iguales condiciones… el ojiazul tampoco aguantaría mucho…

—Kag… Kagomeeeh…— dijo casi sin aliento al sentir que no podía más.

Ella pudo darse cuenta de que era lo que le ocurría, llevó una pierna al tablero del coche y la otra él mismo la subió sobre su cadera, continuaba hundiéndose en ella, estaba a punto de llegar al climax…

—Ban…kot…su…— pronunció sintiendo de nueva cuenta su cuerpo ser recorrido por esa electricidad… con la pierna sobre la cadera del moreno lo aprisionó…

—Aghhh… Kagomee…— y con una última estocada de dejó venir dentro de ella… de cierto modo los dos lo desearon así… él no intentó retirarse, y ella no se lo pidió…

Ambos disfrutaron de esas sensaciones, tratando de regularizar sus latidos y su respiración Bankotsu abrazó a Kagome de la cintura con ambos brazos, aún sin salir de su interior… su cálido aliento chocaba sobre la nívea piel del cuello femenino… ella correspondió su abrazo, segundos mantuvieron esa posición, ya que él no quería lastimarla… una vez invertidas las posiciones él quedó recostado abrazando a Kagome, a la cual mantenía de igual manera recostada sobre él… buscó la cobija y los cubrió, pues ahora pasada la excitación, comenzaban a sentir el frío del ambiente…

Kagome mantenía su rostro apoyado sobre el pecho masculino, escuchando así su palpitar… estaba tranquila de cierto modo, muy cómoda… aunque no sabía que pasaría después de esto… ¿cómo se comportaría Bankotsu?

Él la tomó de la barbilla y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios…

—Me encantas Kagome…— le dijo viéndola a los ojos y sonriéndole ligeramente.

Ella correspondió ambas cosas y acarició su rostro… de verdad haber hecho el amor con Bankotsu terminó de aclarar lo que ella sentía por él… no solo era que le gustara demasiado, no… ¿se había enamorado? Sí… pero no se lo diría… eso sería aprovechar la situación y presionarlo.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo…?— le preguntó en voz baja, viéndola cálidamente… fue él quien lo dijo…

—¿Qué-quedar-me… con-tigo?— le preguntó, eso no se lo esperaba —quieres decir… ser no-novios?— volvió a preguntar con cierto temor de haber confundido las cosas.

Él solo sonrió y asintió.

Ella más que sorprendida, de igual manera asintió… se volvieron a unir en un delicado beso, el primero de lo que vendrían por lo que quedara de esa noche… esta vez sin esperarlo, Kagome tendría ese tiempo de besos y caricias después de hacer el amor, que con Inuyasha no tuvo…

CONTINUARA...

**BIEN AQUI QUEDO ESTE CAPITULO, YA NO LO PUEDE SUBIR AYER... GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN LA HISTORIA, Y MÁS A QUIENES SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN COMENTAR Y DEJAR SUS OPINIONES : Sasunaka Doki, Fallen Angel, Ranka Hime, Axter, CaFanel,Lilith 1939, lady of the west y MichMS... gracias y nos seguimos leyendo... :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA...**

**Aclaraciones —diálogos— _"pensamientos" _y los puntos suspensivos solos son cambios de escena ( ... )**

Ella más que sorprendida, de igual manera asintió… se volvieron a unir en un delicado beso, el primero de lo que vendrían por lo que quedara de esa noche… esta vez sin esperarlo, Kagome tendría ese tiempo de besos y caricias después de hacer el amor, que con Inuyasha no tuvo…

**-20-**

Y así fue… esa noche ese par de jóvenes la pasaron realmente cómodos el uno con el otro… a pesar del estrecho lugar donde estaban durmiendo… absolutamente todos los cristales del auto estaban empañados, por la pasional entrega que ahí se vivió, y después por su propia respiración….

Bankotsu mantenía abrazada a Kagome, con la cabeza de la chica recostada sobre su hombro y pecho… no sentían frio, pues el calor de sus cuerpos juntos era realmente confortable, seguían desnudos y realmente cansados… ambos dormían profundamente, ligeros movimientos eran comunes tratando de acomodarse, pero nunca llegaron a despertarse…

Eran casi las 6 de la mañana, comenzaba a desvanecerse la penumbra de la noche, a pesar de que la lluvia parecía no disminuir…

Kagome acostumbrada a su horario de levantarse, comenzaba a revolverse perezosamente entre los brazos del ojiazul, provocando el mismo efecto en él… ella abrió los ojos, casi sin ánimos… pero al darse cuenta cómo, con quién y en qué circunstancias estaba durmiendo, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, los recuerdos de hace unas horas vinieron a su mente… mordió su labio inferior, y casi al instante una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al sentir que era de nueva cuenta abrazada por el moreno, mismo que aún se encontraba durmiendo, y al recordar que ahora estaban juntos… se volvió a acomodar con él, se sentía parcialmente nerviosa, eso era relativamente nuevo… aunque tenían más tiempo conviviendo eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran casi extraños hace apenas un mes… y ahora ahí estaba con él, habían hecho el amor y de verdad se sentía muy bien a su lado.

—Buenos días…— saludó adormilado el moreno, girándose y apegándola más a su cuerpo, quedando así de frente.

—Buenos días…— respondió escondiendo su cara entre su pecho.

Bankotsu besó su frente y acarició su cabello, —creo que aún es temprano…— mencionó, volvió a cerrar sus ojos después de acomodar la cobija y cubrirse.

—Un poco…— dijo, aferrándose a él, aunque era un poco raro, se sentía bien, a pesar de esos nervios que trae cada nueva relación —…aunque no podemos seguir aquí… así…— agregó viendo hacia abajo, refiriéndose a su desnudez.

Eso hizo sonreír al moreno… —¿y por qué no…?— preguntó en cierto modo seductor, tomándola de la barbilla y dándole un pequeño beso, para luego verla a los ojos, esperando su reacción… ya la conocía, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría, Kagome era una joven poco predecible…

—Bu-bueno, es que…— la puso más nerviosa, ella no conocía a Bankotsu como novio, solo lo que veía cuando estuvo con Sara, aunque nunca fueron muy efusivos en público… por lo tanto aparte de ser nuevo para ella, era contradictorio con la imagen que de él tenía.

Bankotsu no la dejó hablar… volvió a tomar sus labios, ahora en un profundo beso, despertando de nueva cuenta el deseo en él… seguían frente a frente, con su mano libre acarició el contorno del cuerpo femenino, atrayéndola al propio, haciendo notorio para ella, la intensidad de su deseo…

—Bankotsu…— dijo apenas dejando sus labios.

Éste la miró atento.

—…creo que ya no es tan seguro… este lugar.— concluyó, pues estaba amaneciendo y en cualquier momento podía aparecer alguna patrulla, revisando la magnitud de los daños que la fuerte tormenta ocasionó…

Bankotsu suspiró derrotado… entendió a lo que se refería, ella tenía razón, no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos —Bien, supongo que tienes razón…— dijo y se sentó pero sus ojos seguían puestos en ella, misma que ahora trataba de cubrir su desnudez…

—Deja de verme así…— pidió y volteó su rostro ligeramente sonrojada.

—No veo por qué…— dijo sínicamente, él parecía bastante cómodo.

—Solo no lo hagas…— mencionó y también se sentó… estaban bastante juntos, pues seguían en el mismo asiento, buscaba con la mirada la ropa con que se cubría.

—Deberías de acostumbrarte a esto Kagome…— le susurró al oído, abrazándola de la cintura, logrando con ello, erizar la piel de la azabache —…ahora estamos juntos, y va a seguir pasando.— aseguró.

En ese momento el corazón de Kagome latía aceleradamente, bien podía ser cierto… pero ¿porque lo decía de esa manera tan natural …?

—Tranquila… tienes razón, debemos irnos…— mencionó apartándose un poco de ella, sonriendo de medio lado; de verdad era poco predecible, anoche se entregaba completamente a él, sin pudor y con naturalidad, y ahora estaba nerviosa por tenerlo así de cerca y hablar del tema.

Ella asintió, y tomó la camisa que antes él le había quitado y ahora le entregaba… —supongo que tendré problemas por llegar así…— mencionó resignada mientras se colocaba dicha prenda.

—No iremos a tu casa… no aún…— le aseguró.

—¿A dónde si no…?

—Iremos con Jackotsu… — dijo, pues tampoco podían ir a su casa, pues Tsuikotsu estaría ahí, sin clases, debería estarlo.

—¿Jackotsu…?

—Sí, queda cerca y además vive solo.— mencionó colocándose su bermuda, para después descubrirse y acomodar el asiento para que Kagome estuviese cómoda.

Una vez él también en su lugar puso en marcha el vehículo… la claridad era cada vez más… pero deberían tomar el antiguo camino que los sacaría de esa zona, ya que el otro estaba intransitable.

...

Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana cuando llegaron a la casa de Jackotsu…

—Ese es el coche de Sango…— dijo Kagome un tanto aliviada de encontrarla ahí.

—Era de suponerse…— mencionó el ojiazul, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, pues sabía que no era la primera vez que pasaba la noche en su casa.

Bankotsu giró su cuerpo y buscó entre todas las cosas que ahí traía, algo para cubrirse…

—Toma…— le ofreció una chamarra ligera que la protegería un poco del agua, al momento de salir.

—Dijiste que la camisa era lo único que podía servirme…— dijo indignada.

—Y perderme de verte con poca ropa…— dijo divertido —… hmp, no lo creo.

Kagome achicó los ojos… definitivamente era un sinvergüenza —eres de lo peor Bankotsu…

—Sí, eso me has dicho…— comentó encogiéndose de hombros —…espera aquí— dijo y salió del auto, solo con su bermuda.

Kagome lo vio tocar el timbre, parecía impaciente… Jackotsu seguramente se encontraba durmiendo, pues tardaba en responder. Luego de unos minutos lo vio abrir, aún somnoliento… Bankotsu se acercó de nueva cuenta al auto y le abrió la puerta.

—Vamos…— le dijo para tomarla de la mano y llevarla a la casa. Ella lo siguió solo bajó con lo poco que traía puesto.

—Bien… yo voy a seguir durmiendo…— dijo Jackotsu entre un gran bostezo, al tiempo que comenzaba a subir las escaleras —pónganse cómodos… hay comida tomen lo que quieran, arriba está Sango pero sigue dormida… — no le interesaba saber nada, lo único que deseaba era poder dormir.

—¿Tienes hambre…?— preguntó Bankotsu, viendo a Kagome recorrer con la vista el lugar… estaba bastante ordenado para ser la casa de un joven soltero.

—Hum? No… no realmente…— dijo y no pudo evitar un bostezo.

—Ven…— le dijo tomándola de la mano para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

—¿A… dónde vamos?

—Sígueme…— no contestó su pregunta, si le decía que iban a una recamara, seguramente no iría.

Una vez arriba, Bankotsu abrió una puerta viendo a Sango dormida, por lo que se encaminó a la de enfrente, pues el cuarto de Jackotsu era el del fondo…

—Pasa…

Kagome obedeció sin más… una vez adentro —¿podemos estar aquí…?— preguntó cuándo él encendió las luces; observando el lugar, tenía una gran ventana y cortinas obscuras, un tocador, una cama matrimonial con un buró a cada costado, debería ser como un cuarto de visitas…

—Claro…— le dijo, y una vez que cerró la puerta la abrazó de la cintura, estando a su espalda… —los padres de Jackotsu solían vivir aquí… pero ellos optaron por radicar en el extranjero… por negocios o algo así…— explicó, pues a muchas personas se les hacía raro una casa tan grande para él solo.

—Mmm… y… ¿por qué estamos aquí…?

—Solo descansaremos un poco más… el auto no es un lugar tan cómodo— dijo simplemente, mientras la dirigía a la cama… —o se te ocurre una mejor idea…— insinuó, después de cargarla y colocarse arriba de ella, estando ya sobre la cama.

—Bankotsu… no…— le dijo, intentando apartarlo.

—Shh… no hagas ruido, o nos escucharán…— dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado… era de cierto modo gracioso para él, ver a Kagome tan nerviosa.

—Por… favor— pidió como último intento, no quería que los encontraran así…

Él solo negó con la cabeza, y la besó… fue un beso suave y delicado, pero sabía que ella lo correspondería… y así fue… Kagome aún con temor, lo siguió en ese beso, incluso lo acarició, y abrazó de la espalda…

Los jóvenes comenzaban a dejarse llevar… las caricias fueron subiendo de tono, de pronto Bankotsu se encontraba nuevamente entre las piernas de Kagome… comenzaba a desabotonar esa camisa una vez más; le besaba el cuello y la escuchaba gemir sutilmente, su miembro reaccionó completamente a ella…

Kagome cerró los ojos, disfrutaba cada caricia que él le brindaba, cada beso y cada rose entre sus cuerpos, la hacían de cierto modo perder el control… encajaba sus uñas ligeramente en la fuerte espalda del moreno… no podía detenerse… o no quería, no, no quería…

Bankotsu volvía a adueñarse de sus labios al tiempo que abría completamente la camisa y delgada chamarra exponiendo completamente ese par de pechos de Kagome… el beso cobró fuerza, él introdujo su lengua en la boca de la azabache, al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda acariciaba el pecho de la colegiala…

—Bankotsu… no… alguien podría…— intentaba hablar apenas despegándose de sus labios.

—Nadie se dará cuenta…— decía seguro, sin la intención de apartarse, ahora bajaba por su cuello en dirección a su pecho…

—Pero… aahhh…— era inútil debatirle, su tacto no la dejaba concentrarse en otra cosa… poco a poco olvido el porqué de su negativa.

Las manos del moreno ahora estaban sobre la cadera de la chica, intentando bajar completamente las pequeñas bragas que usaba, para volver a ser uno con ella… los suspiros que de la boca de Kagome salían aun cuando ella intentaba retenerlos, le indicaban al joven que la necesidad de estar juntos era de ambos…

El timbre de la casa llamó su atención… Bankotsu dejó momentáneamente el placer de probar del pecho de Kagome… para verla a los ojos, sonriéndole de medio lado.

—Te lo dije…— mencionó la azabache, sabía que no era el lugar apropiado… intentaba apartarlo e incorporarse…

—No…— la detuvo —es la casa de Jackotsu… que él se encargue…

—Pero…

—Pero nada…— volvía a recostarla y se disponía a besarla… el timbre nunca dejó de sonar.

—Assshhhh…. ¡que nadie duerme en esta maldita ciudad!— le escucharon decir fastidiado al afeminado joven… mientras se apresuraba a abrir…

Los dos se voltearon a ver divertidos, sí definitivamente no era el lugar apropiado…

Bankotsu se dejó caer pesadamente a un costado de Kagome… la misma que cubría su cuerpo, y se sentaba.

—Voy a necesitar mi ropa… no puedo andar todo el día solo con esto…— mencionó volteando a ver al joven recostado en la cama.

—Lo sé…— dijo cansadamente, sentándose a su lado —en seguida bajo por ella, que se lave y se seque, para que la puedas usar…— mencionó volteando parcialmente a verla. Kagome solo asintió.

…

Abajo y resignado a que definitivamente no iba a poder dormir hasta tarde, se encontraba Jackotsu en la cocina, comenzaba a sacar algunas cosas para prepararles algo decente que comer a sus amigos…

Minutos después bajó Sango, lucía muy tranquila, al parecer ella si había pasado una relajante noche…

—¿Quién te visita tan temprano…?— preguntó divertida, pensando en alguna pareja del joven.

—Ashh… ni lo digas… primero Banky y Kagome, después el correo… ¿Por qué demonios timbra…?¿y por qué trabajan con este clima…?— se quejó molesto.

—¿Bank y Kag… están aquí…?

—Sí… deben estar arriba… o qué se yo…— dijo aun molesto, pero se veía cómico en su coraje.

—Vaya…— mencionó alzando ambas cejas, y comiendo una galleta que había encontrado, ella se hallaba parada en la entrada de la puerta de la cocina, donde Jackotsu se esforzaba por preparar algo… de pronto giró su rostro y observó a los dos jóvenes bajar las escaleras… —woooww… luces tan sexy, Kagome…— mencionó haciendo burla de su poca ropa.

—No te burles…— dijo achicando los ojos, un poco indignada… si no la hubiera acompañado, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido… aunque no es que se arrepintiera.

—No lo hago…— replicó sonriente — ¿no es así Jack…?

—De ella no me preguntes… en cambio Banky, sí que se ve lindo…— dijo con su chillona voz, parándose a un lado de la castaña, ambos los veían sin discimulo.

—Déjense de estupideces…— advirtió fastidiado el moreno.

—Uy que carácter… al parecer Kagome no te trató bien…— se burló de nueva cuenta Sango, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Kagome enrojeció… y lo hizo aún más cuando Bankotsu la abrazó desde la espalda, enredando sus brazos por su delgada cintura…

—De eso no estés tan segura…— dijo sonriendo de medio lado… cambiando totalmente su mal humor.

Sango entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería… sonrió de gran manera y le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Kagome… Por lo visto habían dejado su tonto orgullo de lado… —Tendrás que contarme todo Kag…

Kagome volteó a ver medio molesta a Bankotsu ¿por qué diablos dijo eso? No lo entendía… él parecía tan despreocupado, por las miradas pícaras que en ese momento estaban recibiendo de parte de esos dos jóvenes…

—Como sea…— dijo el ojiazul, cambiando de tema… —Kagome necesita ropa… la suya está mojada…

—Bien… está el cuarto de lavado, o…— decía Jackotsu

—Mi ropa…— completó Sango —aquí hay ropa que he dejado en algunas ocasiones… bien podrías usarla…

Kagome suspiró agradecida… —si no te importa… la verdad no estoy muy cómoda…

—Claro, vámos— dijo la castaña tomándola de la mano y subiendo las escaleras…

Una vez separados, Jackotsu no le preguntó mucho en relación a Kagome, sabía que "Banky" como él le decía, no era de andar hablando de mujeres… —¿entonces… tú y ella…?

—Estamos juntos… es lo único que sabrás…— dijo sentándose a la mesa, y tomando una galleta, de las que ahí se encontraban…

Con Sango y Kagome la plática iría para mucho tiempo, solo que no era el lugar, Kagome solo aceptó que ahora eran novios y ya después le contaría de lo sucedido en el coche; entre mujeres es normal ese tipo de detalles…

…

—¿Podría usar el teléfono…?— pidió Kagome a Jackotsu, ya que su celular estaba aun en el auto, junto con todas sus cosas…

—Claro…— dijo sin problema.

—Llamaré a casa…— informó al moreno que había volteado parcialmente a verla.

Kagome estaba preocupada debía regresar a casa, pues su tía ya debería de estar por salir a trabajar y Sota se quedaría en casa… Tsukiomy se encargaría de dejarle que desayunar, pero no quería dejarlo solo mucho tiempo…

—¿Sota?— preguntó una vez que del otro lado levantaron el teléfono.

—Hermana… me tenías preocupado… ¿estás bien…?

—Claro…dime ¿Tsukiomy está en casa?

—No, ella acaba de irse… Kagome, hoy iré a casa de Hitomi, su mamá nos invitó a pasar el día con ellas…

—Los invitó… ¿a quienes?

—A unos compañeros y a mi… ¿no te molesta verdad…?— preguntó el niño, pues no quería dejar a su hermana sola.

—Claro que no Sota… diviértete… yo tengo llaves…— dijo, pues no sabía si cuando volviera él estaría ahí.

…

—Bien comamos…— dijo Jackotsu, apenas vio regresar a Kagome…

Todos asintieron y tomaron asiento… Jackotsu era un gran cocinero… aunque tenía gustos variados, no se iba por la tradicional comida japonesa…

—¿Y bien…?— preguntó Sango, a Kagome, que no pareció entenderle —¿tuviste problemas…?— añadió con cierto interés…

—Para nada… Tsukiomy salió a trabajar, y Sota no estará en casa…— dijo simplemente.

—¡Que bien!— exclamó emocionada…— tenemos todo el día…

—Eso parece…— comentó Kagome, comenzando a comer…

Bankotsu volteó a verla extrañado… él recordaba que pensaba salir con Inuyasha y no sabía si lo había olvidado o simplemente prefirió dejarlo pasar… aunque tampoco es que se lo pensara recordar.

Terminaron de desayunar, entre pláticas variadas… era un momento de cierto modo extraño para Kagome, pues aún no se acostumbraba a estar con todos ellos juntos… era "nueva" en el grupo.

Después de un momento Bankotsu como le dijo, salió por las cosas de Kagome que aún seguían en el auto, aunque ésta ya se hubiese puesto algo que Sango le prestó, necesitaría su ropa limpia… de pronto de la bolsa de Kagome se resbaló su celular… mismo que de momento comenzaba a vibrar…

—Inuyasha…— mencionó molesto, viendo el identificador… por un momento pensó en contestarle, y decirle que Kagome estaba con él y no tendría tiempo para atenderlo… pero reconsideró las cosas, y "olvidó" el celular en el auto… _"la sorpresa que te vas a llevar…"_

Con todo lo que pasó con Bankotsu y ahora su nueva relación con el mismo Kagome olvidó completamente el compromiso que tenía con el peliplata… no tenía prisa en volver a su casa, puesto que estaría sola… a decir verdad ninguno tenía mejores planes que estar ahí... Sango como siempre estaría sola, y Bankotsu, no pensaba ir a su casa… ahí debería estar su hermano con su novia, y seguro intentaría sermonearlo por no llegar a dormir…

—Bien… pues parece que pasaremos contigo el día Jack…— dijo Sango al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de la sala, donde ya se encontraban el mencionado y el ojiazul.

Bankotsu se levantó y fue al cuarto de lavado, donde se encontraba Kagome, depositando la ropa que él le había entregado… la observó desde la puerta, traía un pequeño short de mezclilla azul marino, y una camiseta negra…

—Definitivamente te luce mejor a ti que a Sango…— mencionó haciendo sobresaltar a la azabache, que no lo esperaba.

—Pero que cosas dices…— se ruborizó un poco, él también se había cambiado de ropa, traía un pans deportivo y una camisa, todo de negro…

—¿Pasaremos aquí el día…?— preguntó viéndola fijamente, recargado en la pared y cruzado de brazos…_ "¿se habrá olvidado de aquel imbécil…?"_

—No lo sé… supongo…— sí, lo había hecho…

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho por ello… mañana sería un gran día… aunque no para Inuyasha…

—Vamos…— le indicó también con un movimiento de cabeza, ofreciéndole la mano…

Una vez que llegaron a la sala, sus dos compañeros estaban muy cómodos, jugando con una consola de videojuegos… Bankotsu la guio a uno de sillones, al principio prestaron atención al juego y platica que aquellos dos mantenían… pero después se concentraron en ellos… Bankotsu besaba a Kagome, sin importarle la presencia de sus dos amigos, ella parecía incómoda… no estaba acostumbrada.

—Vayan a un cuarto…— dijo Sango, que se dio cuenta, pero sin despegar la vista de la gran pantalla.

—No sería mala idea…— dijo sin preocupación alguna el moreno… ganándose un pequeño golpe que Kagome le soltó de manera casi inconsciente… —Bien, como sea…— poco a poco se adaptaban el uno al otro…

El día pasó rápidamente para ellos, continuaron con los videojuegos, un gusto que todos parecían compartir… Kagome tenía experiencia pues con su hermano también acostumbraba a jugar en algunas ocasiones… después vieron algo de televisión, y comieron, por la tarde salieron todos juntos al cine, pues no tenían muchas opciones con un clima como ese… la lluvia en ningún momento cesó.

…

En cambio Inuyasha se encontraba en su casa, recostado en su cama, estaba molesto y preocupado por Kagome, ella todavía anoche le había confirmado que hoy se reunirían…

—¿Por qué no contestas Kagome…?— decía viendo su celular, que una vez más le negaba el contacto con la joven.

Ya era tarde, todo el día estuvo intentando comunicarse con ella… no había salido, solo una vez, y fue para ir a su casa, Miroku le había informado dónde vivía… estuvo llamando a la puerta y al parecer no había nadie… eso lo preocupó.

"_Solo espero que estés bien…" _pensaba, pues por lo mucho o poco, que conocía a Kagome, sabía que no era una persona informal, si dijo que hoy se verían y no cumplió, debió pasarle algo para que así fuese…Nada más alejado de la verdad.

…

Kagome y Bankotsu caminaban en el centro comercial donde estaba el cine, del cual recién salían, ahora sí se podían considerar una pareja de novios, paseando por el lugar… Sango motivó a Jackotsu a darles su espacio.

—Creo que ahora sí, debo volver a casa…

—Lo se… vámonos— le dijo y se dirigieron al estacionamiento subterráneo por el auto, aunque no sin antes robarle un beso.

Una vez frente a la casa de Kagome…

—Bien, nos vemos mañana…— dijo la misma, viendo en dirección a su casa, al parecer alguien estaba en ella, aunque no sabía quién podía ser…

—Yo paso por ti…— informó el moreno, al mismo tiempo que se bajaba para abrirle la puerta.

—¿tú pasas?...

—Claro, ¿o qué… no puedo?— preguntó alzando ambas cejas, para después sonreírle… Kagome debería acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas.

—Si… es solo que… no, no nada…— dijo y sonrió nerviosa; mañana estarían en boca de todos…

—Entonces hasta mañana…— le dijo, la sujetó por la cintura y besó sus labios… Kagome correspondió su beso, envolvió su cuello con ambos brazos, sí,era extraño ahora ser su novia… pero definitivamente no le pudo pasar nada mejor… al diablo los comentarios de todos, ahora eso no importaba.

Una vez desecho el beso, Bankotsu despacio se alejó de ella y entró a su auto, y se perdió por la poca iluminada calle… Kagome sonreía dulcemente, mordió su labio inferior, y bajó la mirada… Bankotsu definitivamente se había metido en su corazón, por ridículo que eso pudiera sonar… la lluvia extrañamente había cesado un poco...

—Vaya… y yo preocupado por ti…— se escuchó una muy molesta voz masculina salir de entre la sombra de un árbol que estaba frente a la casa —… y tú feliz con ese imbécil.

Kagome se sobresaltó de momento… en apariencia estaba sola…

—¿I-inu…yasha?— preguntó, aunque no lo veía muy bien, creyó reconocer su voz…

—¿Qué diablos hacías con ese infeliz… Kagome?— dijo rabiando, cuantas ganas tuvo de salir y romperle la cara a ese imbécil que se atrevía a besar a su Kagome… pero cuando la vio corresponderle algo lo paralizó… eso no podía ser cierto. Él preocupado tenía ya un tiempo esperando por ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí…?— preguntó tratando de ignorar su molestia.

—¡Contéstame!— exigió y la tomó fuertemente del codo, sus dorados ojos mostraban la rabia que lo había invadido…

—Suel-tame Inuyasha…— se quejó, la estaba lastimando…

Inuyasha prácticamente la arrastró hasta la obscuridad del árbol del cual había salido…—¿Qué hacías con él…? Fue por eso que no respondiste mis llamadas…— dedujo lo obvio… tenía una sonrisa amarga en su rostro, le dolía lo que había descubierto.

—¿Llamadas…?— y de momento todo vino a su memoria… ella lo había plantado…—lo siento… yo… lo olvidé…— dijo apenada, intentando soltarse.

—Claro… eso es más que obvio…— escupió con rencor, se sentía humillado, dolido, él todo el día pensando en que algo le había ocurrido y ella feliz de la vida… y precisamente que con el desgraciado de Bankotsu. Apretó más el agarre —¿Qué tienes que ver con él…?— no quería saber, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

—Eso a ti no te interesa…— dijo molesta Kagome, ¿quién diablos se creía…? —¡suéltame!— ordenó viéndolo a los ojos… él estaba furioso y ella pronto estaría igual, si seguía tratándola de ese modo…

—Claro que me interesa… y más de lo que te puedas imaginar…— soltó su brazo, y la aprisionó en un abrazo…—yo te amo Kagome…— le dijo tan frustrado, y de inmediato llevó su boca a sus labios… la besó casi desesperado… con un brazo la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo, y con la mano del otro la tomaba de la nuca, para evitar que intentara deshacer el beso…

Kagome no podía hacer nada… Inuyasha era obviamente más fuerte que ella… él la estaba forzando… intentaba alejarlo, pero no lo lograba, golpeaba y empujaba su pecho, pero no lograba nada…

Inuyasha la aprisionó contra la pared, seguía besándola desesperado, frustrado, porque Kagome no le estaba correspondiendo, en cambio a Bankotsu… _"Maldita sea"_ a él si le correspondió…

La azabache comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, se sentía humillada, maltratada y herida… cansada mordió el labio del peliplata, buscando lastimarlo como él la estaba lastimando…

—Aghhh… Kagome…— se quejó el ojidorado, exhalaba agitado, pero no deshizo su abrazo a pesar de estar sangrando del labio.

—Suéltame por favor…— pidió, evitaba verlo a los ojos… ella estaba llorando y no quería dejárselo saber.

—¿Qué hay entre tú y él, Kagome?— insistió sin desaparecer un poco su mal genio.

—¡Somos novios!— gritó harta de él… —Bankotsu y yo, estamos juntos…— le dijo con coraje, viéndolo a los ojos…

Por un momento Inuyasha pareció helarse… no podía ser cierto… aunque por qué otra razón ella lo besaría… era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado… y todo de un día para otro…

Kagome aprovechó la aparente desorientación del chico para soltarse y tomar distancia…

—No te me vuelvas a acercar…— le advirtió todavía molesta.

—Eso… no puede… ser cierto…— dijo incrédulo, con la voz apagada…

—Lo es… y nada me hace más feliz…— agregó sabiendo que eso podía lastimarlo.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, y sonrió —No Kagome…— dijo volviendo a acercarse, por cada paso de él, Kagome retrocedía otro —tú no pudiste olvidarme así como así…— estaba seguro que hoy la iba a recuperar, ¿a qué hora se fue todo a la mierda? Eso, necesitaba entenderlo.

—Tú estabas fuera de mí, desde el día que me enteré de tú estúpida apuesta…— hablaba molesta, pero cuidando su tono de voz, no podía arriesgarse a ser escuchada por su tía.

—¡Un maldito error!— gritó con gran coraje y frustración ¿no pensaba perdonarlo jamás?

—Pero tu error, después de todo…— decía viéndolo a los ojos, ella trataba de hablar lo más discreta posible, pero firmemente —afróntalo y supéralo— estaba harta… tal vez él tenía razón… ese error lo podía perdonar, pero no como se estaba comportando, y menos ahora que estaba con Bankotsu, y se había entregado a él… ya sentía algo por ese engreído joven, y no pensaba dejarlo.

—¿Superarlo?... no es tan sencillo Kagome…— decía ya más calmado —te amo, como no llegué a amar a nadie jamás… no me pidas que lo supere…— su voz seguía cargada de dolor, sus ambarinos ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

—Lo siento Inuyasha… yo no puedo hacer nada…— dijo tranquilamente, notó su mirada y pudo sentir su dolor… pero como le dijo, no podía hacer nada por él, cada quién tenía que afrontar sus errores, ella ya lo había hecho y también había sufrido. Se giró y lo dejó ahí parado…

CONTINUARÁ...

**Bien aquí quedó este capítulo... no se si sea mi impresión o lo sentí cortito :S ... espero les haya gustado, batalle en sacar la faceta de "novio" de Bank; espero que no me odien, si me quedó mal...**

**Agradezco a quienes leen, y más a quienes se tomaron la molestia en comentar en el capitulo anterior : Day, Tamyinu 26, Sasunaka doki, lady of the west, MichMs, Axter y Fallen Angel... gracias! XD nos leemos pronto, espero seguir actualizando cada viernes... **

**Ahora recién me entero que voy a ser mamá... y tengo unos síntomas horribles que no me dejan concentrarme :S ... pero lo intentaré; ya no queda mucho... tal vez alguno capítulos... no sé todavía no los he escrito... bien no los harto más...**


	21. Chapter 21

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.**

—Lo siento Inuyasha… yo no puedo hacer nada…— dijo tranquilamente, notó su mirada y pudo sentir su dolor… pero como le dijo, no podía hacer nada por él, cada quién tenía que afrontar sus errores, ella ya lo había hecho y también había sufrido. Se giró y lo dejó ahí parado…

**-21-**

Inuyasha la vio partir… eso no le podía estar pasando… ella no podía estar reaccionando de esa manera, no era la Kagome que conoció… ¿él tuvo la culpa de su cambio? Se negaba a creerlo, tal vez era la "mala influencia" que Bankotsu representaba… se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, se recargó en la pared, pensaba en todo esto y qué hacer mañana para tratar de arreglar las cosas, no podían seguir molestos, permaneció unos minutos en el mismo sitio y posición, sintiendo la poca lluvia que se dejaba caer en esos momentos, se levantó sin mucho ánimo, recordando que tendrían que estar juntos al menos por tres semanas, en las cuales deberían terminar el proyecto que se les había asignado… eso le acercaría a Kagome, lo quisiera ella o no.

…

Bankotsu después de dejar a Kagome en su casa, se puso en marcha a la propia, pero una cuadra adelante, pudo notar un coche que se le hizo sumamente conocido… por lo que estacionándose delante de él, salió a esperar al dueño… seguro de quién era y qué era lo que estaba haciendo…

…

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar, iba sumamente molesto con Kagome, con el imbécil de Bankotsu, incluso con él mismo, si no hubiese sido tan necio, tan estúpido en el afán de acostarse con Kagome y demostrarlo… sus malditos impulsos siempre le habían traído problemas, pero esto de verdad le estaba pesando… y para colmo Bankotsu, ahora era él quien tenía a Kagome; y ella dijo estar feliz con él… no sabía cómo, pero presentía que por su culpa ellos dos terminaron juntos… pues antes apenas y cruzaban palabra, había notado las miradas que la azabache le brindaba, sabía que algo sentía, ambos; pero no se imaginó siquiera que de un día para otro se hicieran novios… rabiaba de solo saber que tal vez, después, Bankotsu fuera quien disfrutara de Kagome, como él lo había hecho…

—Te estaba esperando… Taisho— habló el moreno, que se encontraba sentado en el cofre del auto del mencionado, con los brazos cruzados, volteando parcialmente a verlo.

Inuyasha salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos al escucharlo… observó con molestia al ojiazul…

—¿Qué diablos quieres?...— la molestia en su voz era notoria.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado, y se reincorporó firmemente, al tiempo que metía ambas manos a su pantalón, y miraba complacido al peliplata.

—Mph… a juzgar por tu humor, ya debes de saberlo…— dedujo, y cambio su mirada a una retadora —no te vuelvas a acerar a Kagome, ella está conmigo, ¿te quedó claro?— habló con voz firme.

Inuyasha apretó los puños y tensó su mandíbula… se le acercó, al punto de verse frente a frente, los dos jóvenes eran sumamente orgullosos, ambos estaban molestos, y cada uno sentía que estaba defendiendo lo suyo… aunque uno estuviese de más.

—Eso no será por mucho tiempo… Kagome se merece algo mejor que tú…— dijo despectivamente sin retirarle la mirada.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado ante su comentario —¿alguien como tú?— preguntó irónicamente.

—Ella volverá conmigo, te lo aseguro…— decía el ojidorado con un tono amargo.

—Mph, lo dudo mucho… — mencionó muy confiado de sí mismo.

—Ella fue mía ¿recuerdas?...— ahora era Inuyasha el que sonreía, viendo cambiar el semblante confiado de Bankotsu, por uno molesto —…yo fui quien la hizo mujer, fui el primero en Kagome, y eso no podrás cambiarlo…

Bankotsu apretó los puños con coraje, y tensó la mandíbula al escucharlo. Lo sujetó firmemente de la camisa y con fuerza lo estrelló contra la pared —escúchame bien imbécil… es la última vez que lo dices…— decía viéndolo a los ojos, ahora su antebrazo apretaba el cuello del ojidorado —…de lo contrario, te arrepentirás…— definitivamente la fuerza del moreno era mayor, pero lo que en esos momentos la acrecentaba, era la rabia que le provocó lo escuchado. Bankotsu sonreía complacido de ver que Inuyasha no lograba soltarse, se notaba que le faltaba oxígeno.

Inuyasha se sentía aprisionado por el moreno, en esos momentos con sus manos intentaba deshacer el fuerte agarre que Bankotsu tenía sobre él, pero su estado de ánimo no era el mejor para hacerle frente, Kagome prácticamente le había dejado claro que no quería nada con él y eso lo había desmoronado… tal vez si las condiciones hubiesen sido otras, ni Bankotsu ni nadie, podría doblegarlo. Por fin se sintió liberado de aquella opresión en su cuello… —¡No te le vuelvas a acercar!— le escuchó exigir al ojiazul, antes de girarse y darle la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Kagome me pertenece…—continuaba el peliplata, su voz sonaba frágil, tosía por el dolor… parecía como si se quisiera convencer él mismo—… y tarde o temprano, regresará conmigo y volveré a hacerla mía…— lo veía con tanto coraje, parándose lo más firme posible; no podía soportar que ahora él la tuviera.

Ante lo escuchado el moreno detuvo su marcha, se giró, e inesperadamente le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro a Inuyasha, mismo que no pudo evitarlo, casi cae al suelo por el impacto, pero el joven también deseaba desquitarse, por lo que inmediatamente regresó el golpe, Bankotsu no pudo evadirlo del todo, y que sí fue ligeramente golpeado, no tardó mucho en volverlo a tomar de la camisa —jamás volverás a saber, qué es lo que es tener a Kagome contigo— aseguró con cierto desprecio el moreno, sujetándolo de esa forma y golpeando su estómago con la rodilla… eso sofocó a Inuyasha, obligándolo así a permanecer doblado, Bankotsu no perdió tiempo y dio una patada directo al rostro del peliplata, solo que éste aún en su estado pudo darse cuenta de qué era lo que venía y alcanzó a cubrirse con la mano, recibiendo ésta el fuerte impacto, y aun así, su boca sangró.

Inuyasha sentía tanta rabia, ahora hasta en esa pelea estaba perdiendo —mph, eres patético Taisho… no me obligues dejarte peor— mencionó arrogantemente el ojiazul, viendo el deplorable estado del ojidorado.

—No has ganado nada Bankotsu…—aseguró incorporándose, con una ligera línea de sangre deslizándose desde sus labios —… al final, la que decide… es Kagome— finalizó sonriendo agriamente, con la ligera esperanza de recuperarla, no por nada era un gran conquistador.

Ambos chicos permanecían de pie, uno frente al otro, a una distancia prudente, Bankotsu sonreía absolutamente confiado, e Inuyasha tenía posada en sus ojos una mirada cargada de coraje y resentimiento, pero también sonreía, aunque de manera agria.

Bankotsu de nueva cuenta se giró y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar, sabía que si la pelea continuaba, posiblemente Inuyasha terminaría peor, y así como estaba no representaba ningún reto, estaba totalmente vencido… aunque él no lo aceptara —ella ya decidió— dijo, sin voltearlo a ver siquiera, para después subir a su coche y marcharse del lugar.

Inuyasha una vez que lo vio partir, subió a su coche, dio un golpe al volante; se sentía humillado, un mar de sentimientos lo colmaron, estaba furioso por no haberle dado una paliza a Bankotsu, pero más por haber perdido a la joven que se le había metido en la cabeza y hasta en el corazón…puso en marcha el vehículo y condujo hasta llegar a su hogar, ni siquiera supo cómo lo hizo, iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

…

Kagome había entrado a su casa, por suerte el que se encontraba en ésta era su pequeño hermano, y no su "molesta" tía… ahora ella preparaba la cena, platicó largo tiempo con Sota, logrando así olvidar el incidente con Inuyasha, se sentía muy bien… Después de cenar y lavar los platos ambos subieron a preparar las cosas para el día siguiente, ya que reanudaban clases…

La azabache después de darse un baño y secar su cabello, se recostó sobre la cama, de verdad estaba muy casada, pues desde ayer en la mañana que se levantó no había tenido tiempo para relajarse… sonrió… su vida volvía a cambiar, sentía que ahora para bien… giró su cuerpo, quedando acostada de lado, abrazó a su almohada… cerró los ojos y recordó la noche de ayer, recordaba lo que Bankotsu le hizo sentir, y la "extraña" manera de comportarse del mismo después… _"¿Quién lo iba a decir Bankotsu?" _y con este pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormida, no supo a qué hora llegó su tía, ni si a su hermano se le ofrecía algo…

…

El reloj despertador la sacó del profundo sueño que se permitía disfrutar… Kagome abrió los ojos con pesadez… _"¿Por qué demonios no suspendieron las clases hasta el lunes?"_ pensaba, pues hoy era viernes, y no le veía mucho caso asistir; de pronto a su mente volvió ese joven de larga trenza… arrancándole una sonrisa.

—Es verdad… van a cambiar muchas cosas— se dijo, pues todavía faltaba ver la reacción de sus compañeros, en especial de Sara, cuando se enteraran. Estiró su cuerpo todavía acostada, para después levantarse y preparar sus cosas…

Esta vez Kagome decidió que se volvería a maquillar sutilmente como solía hacerlo… por lo que después de darse una ducha rápida para terminar de despertar, se colocó su pequeña falda azul marino del uniforme, y la blanca y entallada blusa, en conjunto con lo que para ella era, la molesta corbata… cepilló su largo cabello y colocó algún producto para darle sedosidad al mismo… delineó sus ojos, y se maquilló como antes, incluso se puso un ligero brillo labial; ella siempre había disfrutado de hacer tales cosas, ahora no entendía por qué dejó de hacerlo… Una vez lista bajó, comió algo rápido y se despidió de su hermano e inconscientemente hasta de su tía, provocando extrañez en la misma, aunque le alegró ver a su sobrina de tan buen humor.

Apenas salíendo pudo ver el auto de Bankotsu estacionado frente a su casa, y al mismo recargado en éste con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, usaba su uniforme escolar.

—Tardaste…— comentó apenas la tuvo enfrente, sonriéndole de medio lado.

—Buenos días…— saludo irónicamente, pues él no lo había hecho.

Bankotsu se acercó, con una mano la tomó de la cintura y con la otra de la barbilla, para después besarla… Kagome por un momento se sintió extraña, pero al igual que él cerró los ojos y correspondió, apoyando sus manos en el pecho masculino.

—Buenos días…— dijo ahora complacido, despegándose un poco de ella… se giró y le abrió la puerta, para verla entrar inmediatamente después. Él hizo lo mismo y se pusieron en marcha a la preparatoria.

—Luces muy bien…— mencionó, con su vista fija en el camino; pues notó su arreglo, y logró con esto ruborizar a Kagome.

—Gra-cias— dijo y exhaló tratando de calmar sus nervios, e intentó cambiar el tema —creo que no le dije a Sango que vendría contigo…— volteó a verlo ligeramente preocupada.

—No importa… ella lo entenderá— aseguró encogiéndose de hombros, volteando a verla.

Kagome permanecía atenta a él, suspiró resignada… —supongo…

Llegaron a la preparatoria y una vez en el estacionamiento de la misma, bajaron del auto, en el lugar ya había una cantidad considerable de alumnos que igual a ellos llegaban en coche, Kagome comenzaba a caminar en dirección a las instalaciones…

—¿A dónde…?— preguntó seductoramente el ojiazul al tiempo que la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba hacia él.

—Al salón…— respondió obviando su respuesta, viéndolo a los ojos.

Bankotsu negó con la cabeza, sonreía sutilmente —aún es temprano— le aseguró, mientras la giraba y la aprisionaba contra su coche, y lentamente se acercaba a sus labios, viendo complacido como la azabache comenzaba a ruborizarse, aunque él no entendía el por qué.

Terminó de unir sus labios con los de ella, y la besó al principio de una manera muy dulce, despacio y logrando con ello que le correspondiera, él mantenía sus brazos enredados en la delgada cintura de la joven y ella lo abrazaba del cuello, acariciando también su rostro… se sentía tan bien. De pronto Bankotsu hizo un poco más pasional el beso, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Kagome, e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la misma… ella de pronto se sintió nerviosa, y más cuando una atrevida mano de su pareja recorría sin pena su pierna, provocándole un cosquilleo en el pecho, que le permitió que siguiera con lo que hacía, y no pudo más que corresponder a ese beso… Bankotsu era muy cambiante, primero ese beso suave y tierno; y ahora esa forma de aprisionarla y besarla que lo hacían ver posesivo y demandante… pero de cualquier forma que la tratara a Kagome le hacía sentir bien…

Ninguno había mencionado el incidente de la noche con Inuyasha, Kagome prácticamente lo había olvidado y Bankotsu recordándolo, fue que volvió su beso más pasional… sabía que ella ahora era de él; y ni Inuyasha ni nadie, se la iba a quitar… no era por orgullo o necedad, simplemente la necesitaba, no entendía bien cómo fue que ocurrió, pero pasó.

Mientras ellos dos se perdían en ese beso, era observados por algunos compañeros curiosos que por ahí pasaban… a ambos los conocían muy bien, Bankotsu aparte de ser el hermano del director, era alguien de cuidado… y Kagome era una de las chicas más bonitas y antes popular de la preparatoria, a todos se les hacía raro verlos juntos, pues nadie, ni ellos mismo se imaginaban en esa situación…

Quien también llegaba a la prepa en ese instante era una hermosa joven pelinegra, quien al verlos, no pudo más que sonreír complacida, al imaginarse la reacción de Sara, su "querida amiga"… así Tsubaki se percató de la nueva pareja, y se retiró; pasando para ese par desapercibida…

—Vaya… de perdido me hubiesen avisado…— mencionó Sango fingiendo molestia, al ver a la pareja poco discreta.

Bankotsu se separó solo un poco de los labios de Kagome… —no molestes Sango— le dijo a la castaña, pero sin perder el contacto visual con su ahora novia.

—Lo siento…— dijo apresuradamente Kagome, separándose de improvisto del moreno —… debí decirte, pero…

—Descuida…— la interrumpió —existen prioridades… ¿cierto?— finalizó giñándole un ojo, y retirándose divertida del lugar.

Kagome la vio partir, sonreía de cierto modo tranquila de que no estuviera molesta, de pronto sintió los brazos del moreno adueñarse nuevamente de su cintura, esta vez estaba parado detrás de ella.

—Es tan inoportuna…— mencionó fastidiado.

Kagome sonrió —vamos…— le dijo deshaciendo su abrazo y tomándolo de la mano, para comenzar a caminar.

Bankotsu suspiró cansadamente, él se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿por qué no suspendieron las clases también ese día?

…

Una vez caminando por los pasillos del plantel, las miradas de muchos caían sobre ellos… Bankotsu caminaba junto a Kagome abrazándola por un lado, ella una vez pasados los nervios, se sentía cada vez más cómoda con él, y para Bankotsu no fue difícil adaptarse a ella…

—Ahora somos el centro de atención…— mencionó sin mucho interés, volteando a ver a Kagome.

—Lo somos…— afirmó, de igual manera viéndolo, y sonriendo y negando con la cabeza…

—Ya se les pasará la novedad…— aseguró volteando a ver a alguno de los curiosos y logrando que apartaran la vista de ellos.

Kagome seguía sonriendo, antes ella estaba del otro lado, evitando en lo posible a Bankotsu… como esos que ahora se sentían intimidados por él… solo que ella no le temía, simplemente lo tenía en un "mal concepto", y hasta ahora lo descubría.

…

Y antes de llegar siquiera a su propio salón Tsubaki se encaminó en busca de Sara… disfrutaba de imaginar la rabieta que haría, pues ella siempre juró que Bankotsu volvería a su lado… _"esto no me lo pierdo…" _

—Hola linda…— mencionó una vez frente a ella.

—Tsubaki… pareces de muy buen humor…— mencionó viéndola sin interés, ellas dos no eran de las más unidas…

—Oh, y lo estoy… pero no importa, supongo… que tú no estarás tanto…— mencionó irónicamente.

—¿A qué te refieres…?— logró molestarla.

—Aun no lo sabes… lo siento linda…

—Habla claro.

—Pues… me acabo de encontrar a tu ex novio, besándose con Kagome en el estacionamiento— mencionó sin perder detalle de la reacción de la castaña.

Sara pareció no inmutarse, pero por dentro sintió helarse su sangre, para de inmediato sentirla hervir… —eso no puede ser cierto…— mencionó viéndola sumamente molesta, parándose muy cerca de ella… tal vez se trataba de una pésima broma.

—Tan solo voltea y lo verás…— dijo sonriendo complacida, e indicándole con la cabeza la dirección por la que se acercaban…

Sara entrecerró los ojos… estaba segura, Tsubaki lo estaba disfrutando… pero ahora le interesaba más saber si sus palabras eran ciertas… volteó y lo confirmó. Por el pasillo venía Bankotsu y Kagome abrazados como si fuese lo más natural… ella sonreía notoriamente, y él se apreciaba sumamente cómodo a su lado… eso no lo podía permitir. Pese al coraje que sintió no hizo el intento por acercárseles, conociendo a Bankotsu era arriesgarse a que la hiciera pasar un ridículo… y no dejaría que Tsubaki siguiera complaciéndose con ello… entró al salón llena de rabia y celos, ni siquiera volteó a ver a su "amiga".

La otra la observó partir, sonrió ahora viendo a Kagome y su novio… a ella poco le importaba si estaban juntos o no, le hizo sentir bien molestar a Sara, ella siempre sintiéndose superior a todas… se lo merecía. Se retiró del lugar entrando ahora sí a su salón.

…

Faltaban aproximadamente cinco minutos para que sonara el timbre que daría inicio a las clases, Bankotsu llevó a Kagome un poco delante de sus salones, al parecer él no tenía problema con sentirse observado, platicaron de algunas cosas en relación a las clases que tendrían… de pronto él perdió el interés en la conversación y tomando desprevenida a Kagome la besó, un beso suave… la acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazo, dejaba en momento sus labios, solo para volverlos a tomar, le sonreía satisfecho.

Kagome sentía su corazón acelerar su ritmo, por el nerviosismo que le provocaba el moreno… sabía que tarde o temprano se acostumbraría a ese tipo de acercamientos, aunque deseaba no hacerlo… esa sensación en su pecho y estómago aunque le incomodaba, no le molestaba, tal vez hasta la disfrutaba. No era solo al estar así de cerca, sino incluso al pensar en él.

…

Inuyasha llegaba molesto al salón, y su molestia se acrecentó al volver a ver a Kagome en los brazos de Bankotsu, nuevamente se estaban besando y él no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar absolutamente nada… permaneció unos segundos observándolos, conteniendo las ganas de interponerse entre ellos y separarlos, de una vez y para siempre… pero para su desgracia, no tenía ni motivos ni forma… no todavía. Tragándose su coraje, entró también a su aula, enseguida sonó el timbre.

Solo segundos antes que el profesor, entró una Kagome sonriente, ni siquiera se preocupaba por las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, o la mirada molesta de Inuyasha que pesaba sobre ella… se sentó en su lugar y sacó su material… no prestó mucho interés en la clase. Bankotsu era su segundo novio… y las sensaciones eran mayores que con Inuyasha, aunque ellos dos eran sumamente diferentes… de pronto recordó los inconvenientes que pasó cuando inició con el peliplata… había una constante… _"Kouga"_ de pronto recordó a su gran amigo, y sabía lo que él sentía por ella… tenía suerte de que hoy no estuviera, regresaría el lunes y de nueva cuenta se toparía con una sorpresa, tendría que hacer algo para esta vez no lastimarlo, o al menos que no lo tomara desprevenido. Decidió hablarle y contarle ella misma… pero no hoy, esperaría al domingo una vez pasadas las competencias…

…

En el salón de enfrente Sara miraba de manera sumamente molesta al moreno, y éste parecía ni siquiera darle importancia… Bankotsu prestaba atención a la clase, no llevaba calificaciones sobresalientes, pero eran buenas para cualquiera; él tendría que terminar la preparatoria e iniciar una carrera universitaria, esas eran sus metas, aunque no las dejara ver… y menos a su hermano que todo el tiempo estaba presionándolo. A pesar de eso, se daba siempre tiempo para divertirse en la playa o de otra forma, como Naraku pudo notarlo…

La linda castaña sabía que de enfrentarlos sería por separado, porque juntos sería casi imposible lograr algo… _"me las pagarás Kagome… lo juro; así me cueste caro"_ se aseguraba, en ese momento no sabía que era lo que más le dolía, si el desamor de Bankotsu, o la osadía de Kagome, por meterse con lo suyo; aunque quizás fuesen ambas cosas.

Sara temía que al igual que en hace unos momentos, no tuviese oportunidad de enfrentar a la azabache, pues Bankotsu estaría a su lado, pero no podría estarlo por siempre, y ella estaría atenta a ese momento.

…

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, el timbre sonó anunciando así la hora del almuerzo, todos los alumnos se dispusieron a salir de los salones…

—Kagome…— habló Inuyasha desde su lugar.

Ella se detuvo, aun habían compañeros en el aula, volteó a verlo, sin acercarse —¿qué se te ofrece?— preguntó molesta.

—Necesitamos avanzar en el trabajo de historia…— estaba molesto, pero no lo demostró, lo primero era conseguir tiempo con ella.

—Pediré cambio de compañero…— informó friamente, quería evitarse otro incidente como el de anoche.

—Como quieras…— fingió desinterés… apretó la mandíbula, él no pensaba permitírselo.

Ella continuó su camino, dejándolo prácticamente solo en el salón…

…

Afuera Sango ya esperaba a Kagome, la castaña exigía que le contara los detalles de su nueva relación, se la llevó tomándola del codo, camino a la cafetería…

—Lo prometiste…

—No lo hice…

—Vamos Kagome… me lo debes…— insistió.

—Bien…— cedió, y le contó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido…

—¡Nooo!...— dijo Sango incrédula, una vez sentada con su almuerzo en una de la mesas de la cafetería —… entonces ustedes…— se ruborizó ante esa confesión.

—Si, pero…— Kagome también parecía apenada —…no se lo digas a nadie— suplicó.

—Nunca lo haría… entonces Bank y tú… bien suficiente información…— sonrió ante lo ruborizada de la azabache. —¿y cómo te sientes?... digo ¿qué sientes por él…?— preguntó, pues ella ya sabía que algo sentía por su amigo, pero eso debía acrecentar las cosas.

—Pues, no lo sé a ciencia cierta… pero… nunca me había sentido mejor— dijo viéndola a los ojos, suspiró —es tan extraño, nunca había pensado en él como pareja.

—Claro que es extraño… pero me da mucho gusto por ti, por los dos…— mencionó sinceramente, a los dos los apreciaba en gran manera.

—Metiéndote donde no te llaman…— escucharon una varonil voz. Bankotsu llegaba a la mesa, y dedujo el tema de la conversación, pues notó el rostro ruborizado de Kagome.

—No molestes, son cosas de chicas…— se defendió la aludida.

—Como sea…— mencionó y se sentó a un lado de Kagome…

Minutos después llegó un fastidiado Jackotsu a su lado… —otra vez en la cafetería… aquí no hay lindos chicos…— se quejó.

Ambas chicas sonrieron por el comentario, Bankotsu solo lo ignoró, una vez que terminaron el almuerzo el moreno prácticamente se llevó a Kagome de ahí…

—Pero… Sango…— decía la azabache.

—Descuida… y trátala bien…— le advirtió al ojiazul, que simplemente asintió.

—¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó, pues él no decía palabra alguna.

—Sígueme…

Bankotsu desde la mañana sentía la necesidad de estar un tiempo a solas con ella; por lo que casi la arrastró a uno de los laboratorios, que en esos momentos se encontraban vacíos… aseguró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Bankotsu…— recién entendía que era lo que pretendía —… si nos descubren…

—No lo harán…— le aseguró y no perdió tiempo en besarla… Kagome se sentía nerviosa, pero también ligeramente excitada por tan atrevida acción…

Bankotsu la aprisionó contra una de las paredes del lugar, era el laboratorio de Quimica, hoy el profesor ni siquiera asistía al colegio, por lo que sabía no había gran riesgo… Ella abrió los ojos una vez que él dejó sus labios y besaba ahora su cuello, observaba las grandes mesas de aluminio, con material en ellas, las ventanas con las persianas cerrada… dejó de prestar atención en esas cosas para sentir su cuerpo ser recorrido por las expertas manos del ojiazul frente a ella…

El moreno odiaba el lugar en donde se encontraban, sentía una profunda necesidad de hacer a Kagome nuevamente suya, sabía que si ella lo permitía podría hacerlo, aunque dudaba estuviera de acuerdo, por el mencionado sitio. Recorría con sus manos el contorno del cuerpo de la pelinegra, la apegaba más a su cuerpo, permitiéndole a la misma sentir su ya alterada masculinidad…

—Bankotsu… no podemos… — decía con su voz entrecortada, tratando de mantener la cordura.

—Lo sé…pero te necesito…— informó, ahora comenzando desabotonar su blusa…

Kagome se tensó… de pronto sintió una de las manos del ojiazul tocar posesivamente su pecho, incluso bajo la tela de su sostén… estaba por rendirse ante esa sensación, Bankotsu bajó de su cuello, y tomándola del trasero, la obligó a enredar sus piernas en su cadera, para así facilitarse la misión de probar de sus pechos a plenitud… Kagome soltaba suspiros, evitaba gemir del placer que le estaba causando… enredó sus delgados dedos en el negro cabello del moreno, atrayéndolo más a ella…

El roce de sus sexos era mucho, pues la falda de Kagome ya se encontraba enredada en su cadera, su intimidad solo era cubierta por sus delgadas y pequeñas bragas, Bankotsu intentaba calmar su necesidad de ella, envistiéndola ligeramente, aun con la ropa puesta… por momentos dejaba sus pechos para volver a probar sus labios y después la veía; sonrojada por la bochornosa escena, ambos se miraban deseando más, pero no podían… el timbre se los recordaba.

—Vámonos…— le pidió, pues ahora que el timbre sonaba, no tardaría en pasar algún catedrático revisando que nadie intentara evadir las clases escondidos en dichas aulas.

—No podemos… además…— decía bajando sus piernas, y separándose un poco de él —… necesito hablar con la maestra de historia— le informó comenzando a abotonar su blusa.

—Que sea otro día…— pidió acercándose a sus labios.

—No… tengo que cambiar de equipo… estoy con Inuyasha— dijo logrando con esto cambiar el semblante de Bankotsu, ella había terminado su labor.

—Con Inuyasha…— mencionó y la vio molesto, separándose de ella.

—Sí, desde el miércoles…

—Ya veo…— y la tomó de la mano, para salir del laboratorio —entonces, hazlo— ordenó —no lo quiero cerca de ti…

—No tenía idea que fueras celoso…— mencionó divertida.

Bankotsu detuvo su marcha, la tomó con cuidado del cuello y la recargó en los lockers del pasillo —no tienes ni idea de muchas cosas… Kagome...— mencionó con una sonrisa de medio lado, le dio un fugaz beso, y siguieron su camino.

Kagome sonrió ante tal afirmación, ahora tendría que hablar con la profesora y suplicarle de ser necesario que la cambiara de equipo… no podía seguir en el mismo. Eso tenía que ser ahora mismo, pues la clase estaba por comenzar…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno lo prometido, aquí quedó el siguiente capitulo... Sasunaka doki, yo también quería otro lemon en el capitulo pasado, pero no quiero abusar con ello, tengo planeados dos más todavía, ya quedan poquitos capitulos...**

**Agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios y felicitaciones en el episodio pasado: lady of the west, Sasunaka doki, Mareliz Luna, Dai, Tamyinu 26, MichMS, Fallen Angel y a Guest... (se te pasó poner tu nombre, no sé si ya me habías comentado o es la primera vez... de todas formas mil gracias) Nos leemos la siguiente semana :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA...**

Kagome sonrió ante tal afirmación, ahora tendría que hablar con la profesora y suplicarle de ser necesario que la cambiara de equipo… no podía seguir en el mismo. Eso tenía que ser ahora mismo, pues la clase estaba por comenzar…

**-22-**

Como tenía planeado Kagome, una vez que se separó del ojiazul, se dispuso a interceptar a la profesora de Historia, misma que prácticamente entraba a su salón...

—Profesora Itzuno, ¿me permitiría un momento?— suplico a la profesora; ella era de estatura mediana, piel blanca, delgada y grandes lentes.

—Claro Kagome, ¿Qué se te ofrece?— aceptó amablemente, se podría decir que la joven frente a ella, era de sus alumnas favoritas.

—Solo pedirle… por favor, que me permita cambiar de equipo…— hizo un gesto de súplica, Kagome sabía que la docente le tenía cierta estima, por lo que creyó que accedería.

La maestra suspiró cansada… —lo siento… pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto…

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba, por lo que trató rápidamente de replicar —pero… Kouga aún está sin equipo, yo bien podría…

—No… tu compañero está asignado junto a Ayame… lo siento, y como le informé al joven Taisho, las parejas fueron asignadas y ya pasé la relación a las oficinas de la dirección… no hay nada que hacer al respecto…

"_¿Inuyasha? Qué raro…" _Kagome giró su rostro hacia a un lado, suspiró totalmente derrotada —entiendo… gracias de cualquier forma.

—Kagome, esto es importante, están por terminar el semestre… te sugiero que se tomen en serio el tema… es gran parte de su calificación…— mencionó preocupada.

—Eso haremos…— aseguró, aunque no sabía si sería fácil.

La profesora sonrió tratando de animarla, no podía ser tan malo un trabajo en equipo… —anda, entremos…— le indicó.

Así ambas entraron, _ "solo espero que esto no me acarré más situaciones como las de anoche…" _pensaba la azabache al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver al ojidorado, con ciertas dudas… ¿para qué hablaría con la profesora? y ¿cómo serían las cosas desde ahora?

Inuyasha la observaba atento desde que la vio ingresar, pudo notar su mirada dirigida a el mismo, a pesar de hablar con la profesora tratando a toda costa que no le permitiera a Kagome lo que tenía planeado, ella se le había adelantado, informándole para su suerte que los integrantes no podrían modificarse, hecho que agradeció infinitamente, aunque no a la catedrática… todo eso lo tenía sumamente confiado… ahora solo necesitaban estar cerca, enfriar las cosas y volver a insistirle… Bankotsu no se la iba a quedar tan fácil…

Por suerte, para la azabache, la clase sería de otro tema, por lo que no tuvo que tomar asiento junto al peliplata, ellos tendrían que trabajar juntos fuera de la escuela… una vez que terminó la misma, decidida se acercó a Inuyasha, no estaba dispuesta a ceder, por lo que quería dejar las cosas en claro.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta, no nos queda otra que trabajar juntos…— habló al llegar junto a él, permanecía parada.

—Lo sé… nos guste o no…

Kagome esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, no esa fría… Inuyasha ni siquiera volteó a verla…—¿por qué hablaste con la profesora?— preguntó con cierto interés…

— ¿Por qué crees…?— regresó la pregunta fastidiado…—no pienso obligarte Kagome… para pedirle lo mismo que tú...— mintió, y se levantó de su lugar, quedando de frente a ella —a mí tampoco me entusiasma mucho trabajar en estas condiciones…— la veía a los ojos…

Kagome suspiró rendida… —Inuyasha… sabes que esto es sumamente incómodo… busquemos información por separado, y después armamos el proyecto juntos…— pidió pues ya no les quedaba otra opción más que seguir juntos en el proyecto.

Inuyasha aceptó cuando no deseaba hacerlo, supuso que algunos días juntos en buenos términos, serían mejores que muchos molestos… además estaba seguro que eso no le caería muy en gracia a Bankotsu. Sonrió por ello.

Una vez que quedaron de acuerdo Kagome se retiró a su lugar sin decir más, pues la siguiente clase estaba por comenzar… después tendría que darle la "grata noticia" al ojiazul… por suerte era viernes, y tendrían el fin de semana sin tocar más el tema.

…

El día escolar terminó rápidamente, una vez afuera Kagome se encontraba con su ahora novio y sus amigos del salón de enfrente… Bankotsu la abrazó y se encaminaron a la salida, no mencionaban palabra, el moreno volteó de medio lado a observar a Sara que se los comía con la mirada… él la veía fríamente; sabía que algo haría, de hecho le sorprendía que no hubiera hecho una escenita típica de ella, aunque tampoco era algo que le preocupara… regresó su vista al frente, para después voltear hacia abajo y ver a una Kagome extrañamente callada…

—¿Ocurre algo?— pregunto pues ella no era así.

Kagome solo asintió, lo vio fugazmente a los ojos para después girar su rostro al frente… siguieron caminando por el pasillo, rumbo a la salida.

—Nos vemos después…— dijo el moreno de la nada, volteando a ver a Sango y Jackotsu que los seguían.

El tono serio de su amigo los descolocó de momento —si… claro, hasta mañana… — Sango supuso que algo no andaba muy bien, pues si bien entendía que necesitaban "tiempo solos" ese tono no era por eso, solo deseaba que no fuese algo grave, pues le parecían bonita pareja, poco convencional, pero a los dos los veía a gusto juntos.

…

Una vez en el estacionamiento Bankotsu fue al grano… —¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó secamente… no sabía el porqué de su actitud.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, no sabía bien como lo tomaría, no quería molestarse con él, no por algo que no estaba en las manos de ninguno resolver… —seguiré en el mismo equipo…—dijo apenas levantando la vista para verlo.

Bankotsu arrugó el ceño ¿era por eso?, sonrió de medio lado —mph… lo sabía…

—¿lo sabías…?— preguntó sin entenderlo.

—Si, hace un par de horas, mientras esperaba a Suikotsu, me encontré con las listas en el escritorio de la capturista…— comentó simplemente… aunque en ese momento no le agrado para nada la idea, después de pensarlo un poco, concluyo que si iban a estar juntos habían ciertas cosas que tendrían que superar y definitivamente… Inuyasha; iba a ser una de ellas.

Kagome se sintió aliviada y un tanto tonta… creyó que se molestaría… —lo intenté… pero no hay nada que hacer…— le contó lo que habían acordado, contrariamente a lo que Inuyasha y la misma Kagome suponían el moreno no lo tomó tan mal…

—Supongo que solo debemos de dejarle claro… con quien estás— mencionó arrogantemente, sonriendo de medio lado, y fijando su vista en el peliplata que recién llegaba al lugar, y los veía molesto a distancia. Bankotsu más que satisfecho besó a Kagome, primero de una forma dulce y después un poco más pasional, logrando con esto molestar al ojidorado, mismo que se marchó de dicho sitio. Las cosas no salieron como pensaba.

La pelinegra, cada vez se sentía más cómoda entre los brazos del moreno… acariciaba su rostro mientras lo besaba… lo vio fijamente a los ojos apenas se separaron sus labios, sus rostros seguían muy cerca, le sonrió y lo abrazó, pegando su rostro en el pecho masculino… todo estaba pasando muy de prisa, lo vivido con Inuyasha, todo ese escándalo, ahora ser su novia, y haber estado con él… muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo… definitivamente no se arrepentía de lo que la había llevado a su lado. Bankotsu por su parte, la apretó celosamente entre sus brazos…

—Vayamos a comer algo… después de todo, tenemos la tarde para nosotros ¿cierto?— preguntó descaradamente.

—Cierto… aunque no toda…— sonrió y se marcharon del lugar, durante el camino Kagome acordó que solo estarían un poco tiempo juntos, hoy planeaba terminar sus deberes y estar libre el fin de semana…

…

La tarde se les pasó demasiado rápido… fueron a comer, y pasearon por un centro comercial… aun contra la voluntad del moreno, mismo que insistió un par de veces en ir a un sitio más privado para estar juntos… Kagome simplemente se negó, aunque estuvo a punto de ceder, pues las atrevidas caricias e insinuaciones del ojiazul eran demasiado tentadoras… pero tenía la idea de basar su relación en algo más que sexo, aunque le sonara contradictorio, por su anterior entrega… Bankotsu cedió; aunque, solo por ahora…

…

Una vez en su casa, Kagome terminó de manera rápida sus tareas, a decir verdad siempre se le facilitó el estudio, química era su única excepción… buscó en internet algún material para historia e ir adelantando el trabajo que tenía con Inuyasha, ni siquiera se pusieron de acuerdo en qué iba a buscar cada uno; por lo que optó por buscar todo ella misma, ya después si él traía material lo usaría… no pensaba complicarse mucho las cosas con él… de hecho ni siquiera le veía el caso de hacer ese tema en equipo, si bien lo podían realizar individualmente… pasó varias horas solo en eso…

Ya para la hora de la cena, su tía y tratando de hacer un poco más ameno el ambiente les informó que dentro de algunas semanas podrían visitar a su madre en la clínica, al parecer estaba reaccionando muy bien y no había necesidad de esperar los dos meses que anteriormente les había comentado…

—Pues podríamos verla todo el tiempo, claro… si no hubieses intervenido— reclamo la adolescente viéndola con coraje, que contrariamente a lo que Tsukiomy pensaba, seguía en su actitud hostil.

—Vamos cariño… no podemos seguir así…— hablo con tanta paciencia.

Kagome optó por ignorarla… se levantó de la mesa y se fue a la casa de Sango sin decir más, dejando a su tía solo con Sota, al mismo que le agradó infinitamente la noticia y celebraba el hecho… a pesar de ser pequeño, tenía mayor razonamiento en ese asunto que su hermana mayor.

…

Ya para el sábado en la tarde, Kagome y Sango como habían acordado desde la noche anterior se pusieron en marcha para la playa… todavía había un sol resplandeciente, contrariamente a los días anteriores hoy no había rastro de ninguna nube o señal alguna de lluvia…

Una vez en dicho sitio, Kagome se retiró la pequeña falda que llevaba y como la gran mayoría de las chicas presentes solo portaría su pequeño traje de baño, pues había decidido que en esta ocasión entraría al mar, quería volver a nadar… aunque Sango insistió en enseñarla a surfear, lo de Kagome no era precisamente el equilibrio y menos sobre el agua…

Sango usaba un traje de baño de dos piezas morado de tipo sport, en cambio Kagome llevaba al igual uno de dos piezas en color negro que le favorecía bastante, cubría sus piernas con un pequeño pareo del mismo color pero semitransparente… su cabello en esta ocasión lo traía recogido en una coleta alta, por el calor del día…

Apenas las vio llegar Takumi se encaminó en dirección a ambas chicas, se colocó en medio de ellas y las abrazó caminando directo a las palapas…

—Vaya… son hermosas… pero hoy, lucen mucho mejor…— comentó el joven.

—Claro Takumi… como si no le dijeras lo mismo a cualquier chica que tienes en frente…— respondió fastidiada la castaña, misma que lo conocía muy bien.

—Me ofendes…

—Por favor…— dijo la chica y rodó los ojos, acelerando el paso —allá los veo…— mencionó dejándolos solos y encaminándose a algunos amigos presentes.

—Por eso no tiene novio…— comentó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros, sin soltar a Kagome, ella comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, por lo que le retiró la mano de su hombro.

—No creo que sea por eso…— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Como sea… en cambio tú…— decía, al tiempo que se detenía quedando parado frente a ella y tomándola de las manos.

Kagome lo veía extrañada… —en cambio nada…— escucharon una molesta y varonil voz, detrás de la azabache…

Ambos jóvenes posaron sus ojos en el moreno que recién llegaba al lugar… los ojos turquesa del joven estaban clavados en los chocolates de Kagome…

—No te metas en lo que no te importa Bankotsu…— habló firmemente Takumi, él no tenía idea de la relación que ellos mantenían.

Bankotsu dio un paso hacia él, sumamente molesto, no dijo nada, pero sus ojos hablaban por él. Kagome lo notó y se colocó de nueva cuenta entre ellos —cierto, aún no lo sabes…— dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, se sentía pequeña al lado de esos dos jóvenes.

—¿Saber?— preguntó fijando en ella sus ojos, el joven castaño.

—Si, Bankotsu y yo…— decía al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba por un lado.

—Somos novios…— completó el ojiazul en un tono completamente arrogante —y que te quede claro… eres tú el que se está metiendo en lo que no te importa—concluyó en el mismo tono, sonriendo de medio lado, observando el rostro de sorpresa del joven.

—¿Novios…?— mencionó más para el mismo —¡Vaya!... pues suerte con eso Kagome…— dijo divertido… rompiendo un poco la tensión… a Takumi le gustaba la chica, aunque desde aquel día que Bankotsu los separó supo ver cierto interés en él, por la misma… y tampoco era tonto, el día del cumpleaños de Kagome, también intuyó que estaban juntos, por lo que la sorpresa no fue tanta…

Kagome sonrió nerviosamente, temiendo que con su comentario el ojiazul se molestara, cosa que no pasó… —creo… que no la necesito…— respondió viendo al joven girarse para dejarlos solos. Ella alzó su rostro y observó al ojiazul verla fijamente, parecía ligeramente molesto.

—No creo que sea el modo de vestirte…— mencionó viendo su cuerpo, que para él estaba prácticamente desnudo.

—¿Bromeas…?— preguntó divertida, arrugando mínimamente el ceño —estamos en la playa, lo has notado… ¿cierto?

—Tampoco es la primera vez que vienes, y nunca te habías vestido así…

Ella no pudo reprimir su risa, ganándose una mirada casi asesina del moreno —vamos… ¿acaso estas celoso?— preguntó ante la obvia reacción del chico.

Bankotsu solo apartó su mirada de ella, la tomó de la mano y la hizo seguirlo en dirección con los demás jovenes… —claro que no…— dijo después de un momento.

"_Si lo estas…"_ se confirmó mentalmente y sonriente lo siguió, la tensión de hace unos minutos había pasado por completo… La tarde pasó rápidamente, Bankotsu trató de enseñar a Kagome ese deporte que a él lo apasionaba, solo que ella no era muy buena, ni Sango tuvo éxito en ello… por lo que decidieron dejarlo así… ella volvía a disfrutar de nadar, hacía ya un tiempo en que no lo hacía, estaba tan acostumbrada a ello, que unas pocas semanas le parecían años de no hacerlo… salieron del mar al ocultarse el sol…

La fogata alumbraba grandemente el lugar, todos se ocupaban en ocasiones de no dejarla morir… Bankotsu y Kagome se mantenían un poco apartados de la multitud, a pesar de la noche el frío nunca se hizo presente, por lo que ambos seguían con poca ropa… ella continuaba con su traje de baño y pareo y él un short blanco fresco y una camiseta ajustada a su firme pecho.

Después de comer algo y tomarse un par de bebidas, el moreno sacó a la azabache de ese lugar… platicaron en esta ocasión de los "detalles" en la casa de Kagome, ya Bankotsu en una ocasión le había dicho que creía que lo mejor fue lo que su tía había hecho, esta vez se lo reafirmó, cosa que molestó a Kagome y optó por terminar la conversación… en ese tema era muy cerrada a otra opinión…

—Bien, entonces hablemos de otras cosas, o… mejor no hablemos— dijo seductoramente atrayéndola de la mano de la cual la mantenía tomada… para unir sus labios a los de ella, habían llegado al conjunto rocoso donde alguna vez estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor.

Kagome simplemente se dejó hacer, correspondió el beso y lo abrazó por el cuello, poco a poco el moreno los ocultaba de la vista de todos, adentrándose a ese espacioso sitio… Bankotsu la recargó en una de las grandes rocas, esta vez la luminosidad no era tan grande, pues la luna estaba menguando, pero para ellos sería más que adecuada…

Kagome se sintió de nueva cuenta aprisionada entre sus brazos… él ayer había cedido, pero hoy no lo haría… la besaba con más intensidad, logrando estremecer a la azabache por completo, toda su piel se erizó… el moreno con una mano recorría el cuerpo femenino casi con fervor, con la otra la mantenía pegada a él… cada vez disfrutaba más el estar con ella, y verla vestida así lo provocaba, lo único malo que hace unas hora le había parecido, era que, él no era el único en observarla; pero ahora no solo podía verla, sino también sentirla… y eso, solo lo haría él, por ello la pasional forma de tocarla. Bajó una mano y evadiendo su delgado pareo acarició su intimidad, en ese momento él besaba su cuello, así que pudo escuchar el profundo gemido que escapó de sus delgados labios…

—Bankotsu… no…— decía intentando hacer acopio de fortaleza.

Él la ignoró por completo, e introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo… Kagome gimió, si eso continuaba no iba a poder detenerse.

Bankotsu con su mano libre desnudó sus pechos solo para él, dejando caer la parte superior de su traje de baño a la fina arena... y con su boca se apoderó de uno de ellos… Kagome no podía creer la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía… los labios del moreno probándola, terminaron por hacerla flaquear… con cuidado el ojiazul la recostó sobre la arena, y se colocó sobre ella… la obscuridad parcial y las estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento, fueron los únicos testigos de esa necesitada entrega que ese par de adolescentes se brindaban… las caricias y los besos estuvieron siempre presentes entre ellos... gemidos femeninos y jadeos masculinos hacían audible cuan satisfactoria era para ambos la unión de sus cuerpos… cada vez que el moreno se hundía en Kagome, se sentían más unidos que nunca, era la segunda vez que estaban juntos y la necesidad por permanecer al lado del otro comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

…

Una vez en su casa Kagome había tomado la decisión de ser ella la que se cuidara, pues en esas dos ocasiones que estuvieron juntos, no tomaron precauciones, ya sabía que le resultaba difícil resistirse ante él, y si habían comenzado una vida sexual activa, debería hacerlo… Con esa idea, durmió…

Al día siguiente y como anteriormente había pensado, le marcó a Kouga, seguía preocupada por su reacción, no se le hacía justo para él volverse a topar de frente con la realidad sin advertencia alguna… le marcó para eso del mediodía, sabía que para esa hora las competencias habrían terminado, pues las premiaciones siempre eran el domingo en la mañana, por lo que ahora debería estar desocupado… no contestó a ninguna de sus llamadas, optó por no insistir, lo haría de nueva cuenta por la noche… obteniendo así, el mismo resultado.

…

El lunes temprano llegaron a la preparatoria, Kagome había informado al ojiazul de lo que acontecía con su prácticamente mejor amigo… a Bankotsu no le caía muy bien Kouga, pero Kagome sabría qué hacer…

Apenas habían recorrido un tramo de los pasillos que los llevarían a sus salones, Kagome ubicaba visualmente al joven que la había mantenido preocupada por las últimas horas, el ojiazul lo notó, por lo que decidió dejarla sola, no entendía muy bien su interés después de todo solo eran amigos; pero ella siempre había sido así…

—Kouga…— le habló y lo tocó por la espalda…

El chico volteó a verla, extrañamente no había sido tan efusivo al reencontrarse, como solía serlo… no dijo nada, solo la veía atento, su mirada era ligeramente confusa.

—…me da gusto verte ¿Qué tal las competencias…?— preguntó tomándose su tiempo, no quería iniciar la charla con esa noticia.

—Bien… aunque no creo que eso sea de gran importancia… ¿ocurre algo, Kagome?— preguntó secamente, sin despegar sus celestes ojos de la azabache.

Kagome se tensó, Kouga estaba raro, ¿acaso ya lo sabía? Imposible, ¿cómo? Le extraño su trato seco, apreciaba a ese chico, él siempre fue de las personas que nunca la dejó sola a pesar de las circunstancias —¿ocurrir…?— suspiró con pesadez, no había marcha atrás… —a decir verdad… sí.— fijo sus ojos en los de él… Kouga se veía triste.

—¿Bankotsu cierto?— preguntó tomando casi por sorpresa a la joven.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos lo veían intrigados, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta? Eso no importaba ahora… —Así es… necesitaba decirte que…— decía, pero él no la dejó continuar.

—Lo sé Kagome…— la tomó por los hombros y suspiró completamente derrotado —no hay nada que pueda hacer o decir, para que me veas de otra forma…— mencionó con la cabeza gacha, parecía algo dicho más para él mismo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes…?— preguntó con cierto temor.

—Ayame…— contestó agriamente, pues la ojiverde, apenas se enteró por voz de Tsubaki, no perdió tiempo en restregárselo a la cara, sabía que algo como eso terminaría por desilusionarlo de Kagome definitivamente…

Ella cerró los ojos, era obvio, ¿quién más…?

—Kagome ¿estás segura?— preguntó y fijó sus ojos en los de ella, buscando alguna duda —es Bankotsu… no creo que sea alguien bueno para ti…

La azabache sonrió confiada —nunca he estado más segura…— dijo aún con el temor de lastimarlo.

—No deseo que pase lo mismo que con el imbécil de…— decía con un dejo de coraje en su voz…

—Son totalmente diferentes… y, yo confió en él, esta vez… de verdad— lo interrumpió, quería decirle que ya sentía algo importante por el moreno, pero seguía considerando sus sentimientos, no quería pisotearlos —… Kouga, lo siento…

El joven la abrazó, tomó su cabeza con una mano y sintió su fresco cabello… aspiró su aroma, se volvía a preguntar por qué no era digno de ella… —no entiendo Kagome… pero si es lo que deseas… — mencionó con pesar.

Kagome se sintió aliviada de cierto modo, aunque su tono triste no le gustaba en lo absoluto, sabía que no le podía pedir felicidad en esos momentos.

—…no creo que pueda verte con él…— agregó el joven, deshaciendo el abrazo.

—¿A qué te refieres…?— se atrevió a preguntar.

—Yo también lo siento, pero creo que por un tiempo debemos tomar distancia…— mencionó viendo su semblante desencajarse, sonrió tristemente. Pero él consideraba ser lo mejor… aunque deseara siempre estar para ella, su orgullo de hombre se lo impedía, tal vez más adelante las cosas cambiarían, pero ahora estaba muy dolido y quizás decepcionado para seguir ahí, al pie del cañón con ella.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, no era eso lo que deseaba, pero no podía ser egoísta y pedirle que no lo hiciera, Kouga no se lo merecía, ella lo sabía, pero no podía simplemente decidir alejarse de Bankotsu y entregarle su corazón al joven frente a ella, por mucho que se lo mereciera… simplemente Bankotsu se metió en su ser, a pesar del poco tiempo juntos. —Yo… perdóname— pidió volteando su rostro.

—No hay nada que perdonar…— mencionó sonriendo tristemente, la acarició de la mejilla, y se fue de ahí dejándola parada en el transcurrido pasillo.

…

Antes de entrar al salón Kouga se topó de frente con el ojiazul que ahora tenía aparentemente el corazón de Kagome… Kouga lo vio con coraje, ¿qué diablos tenía Bankotsu, para estar al lado de ella? a cambio el joven de larga trenza le sostuvo la mirada, lo veía sumamente confiado, no parecía burlarse, pero su actitud era retadora, al igual que el otro.

—Más te vale tratarla como se merece…— advirtió parándose frente a él, la postura de ambos chicos era sumamente firme.

Bankotsu mantenía ambas manos en sus bolsillos —mph… eso ya es un hecho— dijo sonriendo de medio lado, a pesar del cariño que Kagome le tenía, él no era un rival para él, no al menos en lo que a la azabache se refería.

Kouga se dio la vuelta parcialmente —sinceramente no veo algo bueno en ti, que puedas ofrecerle…— su voz era seria, lo dijo como un hiriente comentario. Siguió su camino en dirección a su salón.

—La que lo tiene que ver es ella…— dijo antes de que se marchara — por algo está conmigo y no contigo… ¿no crees?— dijo arrogantemente, sonriendo medio lado, viéndolo por un momento detener su marcha, para de inmediato retomarla.

Kouga sabía a su pesar, que sus palabras eran ciertas… por eso no contestó… Kagome no era tonta, con Inuyasha se equivocó, pero sabía que no podía ir de error tras error… por lo que algo tuvo que ver en ese indeseable sujeto, para que haya decidido estar ahora con él…

…

Kagome seguía a cierta distancia a Kouga, ambos estaban en el mismo salón y se dirigían a dicho sitio, pudo ver la cercanía del joven con Bankotsu, y la aparente charla que tuvieron, por un momento sintió preocuparse, pero cuando lo observó retirarse se tranquilizó.

Bankotsu giró su rostro, topándose con la cálida mirada de Kagome fija en él… le sonrió de medio lado y decidido se acercó a ella, que también se dirigía a su encuentro. La observó para abajo, pues Kagome era más pequeña que él… ella, acarició su rostro y le sonrió, de verdad deseaba que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran.

Bankotsu siguiendo un impulso besó a Kagome, en medio del pasillo, frente a sus salones… Inuyasha veía desde el propio molesto a esos dos, a pesar de haber cobrado popularidad entre las chicas él aún no superaba a Kagome, y sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, mientras ellos dos estaban mejor que nunca aparentemente, Kouga por su parte, los vio por un momento, resignado, después apartó su vista de ellos… pero había otro par de ojos que recién se topaba con esa escena, misma que le parecía sumamente extraña… los profundos ojos de Naraku parecieron cobrar un brillo rojizo ante tal descubrimiento… tal vez sería una buena oportunidad.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno aquí quedó otro capítulo más, insisto ya son de los últimos, agradezco de nueva cuenta a quienes siguen la historia y más a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar y dejar sus opiniones, como en el capitulo pasado: AliceSessh Taisho, Sasunaka doki, Day, lady of the west, Fallen Angel, CaFanel, Ranka Hime y Briseida Chiba Taisho, es un gusto tenerte también en esta página :) Gracias a todas... nos seguimos leyendo...**


	23. Chapter 23

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.**

Bankotsu siguiendo un impulso besó a Kagome, en medio del pasillo, frente a sus salones… Inuyasha veía desde el propio molesto a esos dos, a pesar de haber cobrado popularidad entre las chicas él aún no superaba a Kagome, y sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, mientras ellos dos estaban mejor que nunca aparentemente, Kouga por su parte, los vio por un momento, resignado, después apartó su vista de ellos… pero había otro par de ojos que recién se topaba con esa escena, misma que le parecía sumamente extraña… los profundos ojos de Naraku parecieron cobrar un brillo rojizo ante tal descubrimiento… tal vez sería una buena oportunidad.

**-23-**

Tras haber sonado el timbre que daría inicio a las clases, todos los alumnos entraron a sus respectivas aulas… En el salón del 3-E, donde se encontraba Kagome, prestaban atención a una de las clases de Química, la teoría era todavía más aburrida y complicada para ella, que las prácticas…

Después de que el profesor hubiese anotado algunos de los temas en el pizarrón, los cuales serían vitales en los próximos exámenes, pues el fin de semestre se aproximaba, los alumnos se encontraban tomando anotaciones de los mismos… Naraku observaba atento a la azabache… definitivamente verla ahora con Bankotsu le daría una buena oportunidad de desquitarse de la humillación que había recibido… estando juntos, sería más sencillo, _"el tiempo y un poco de suerte…"_ sonreía, con una mirada completamente penetrante… Kagome sintió la misma clavada en ella; no comprendió el porqué de ello, pero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, casi al instante retiro su vista del catedrático… volviendo a las anotaciones que llevaba en su cuaderno…

…

El día escolar pasó rápidamente después de eso… Kagome no le dio importancia a esa forma de verla y sonreír de su maestro, por lo que lo dejó pasar sin más y no lo comentó con nadie… Inevitablemente transcurría el tiempo, para ella pasó sumamente bien; la relación que mantenía con el ojiazul parecía ir cada vez mejor, cosa que no a todos les agradaba… los días en la escuela eran un poco aburridos, las clases cada vez se hacían más pesadas pues los exámenes eran más frecuentes y las tareas cada vez más importantes, por lo que aprovechaban el poco tiempo libre que les quedaba para divertirse y estar juntos…

Después de esos días de ciertos problemas femeninos, Kagome al fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, pues había estado con Bankotsu en varias ocasiones e imprudentemente no habían sido precavidos, por lo que de inmediato corrigió su error, esta vez sería responsable de su cuerpo, optando así por el uso de pastillas anticonceptivas… le resultó hasta cierto punto bochornoso el comprarlas, pero como Sango le había dicho, sería todavía más difícil afrontar un embarazo a esa edad…

…

Habían pasado ya 15 días desde que Naraku había visto a Kagome y a Bankotsu juntos y aún no sabía bien a bien, cómo desquitarse de ellos… en esa ocasión él se encontraba en un bar de mala muerte sentado en una de las mesas más retiradas de aquel obscuro lugar; últimamente le había dado por embriagarse casi a diario… pero ese día no pensaba en encontrarse con un viejo conocido…

Con la cabeza agachada ya prácticamente ebrio, levantaba con pesadez la mano, solo para servir torpemente un trago de vino al pequeño vaso de cristal que había sido su único acompañante durante la noche…

—Vaya, tu estado es más deplorable del que suponía…— se burló un hombre parado frente a él.

Naraku alzó molesto el rostro, pero no logró verle la cara, pues tenía la tenue luz en la espalda del inoportuno hombre, cegándolo momentáneamente… —¿quién diablos eres? Y ¿qué es lo que quieres?— habló molesto.

—No esperaba que te olvidaras tan fácil de mí… Naraku…— lo observaba desde su posición.

—¿O-onigumo…?— preguntó dudoso, pues jamás pensó en volverle a ver…

—Mph… no me has olvidado, después de todo…— mencionó y se sentó en una silla frente a él.

Naraku lo observó dudoso —deberías estar en prisión, acaso… ¿te indultaron?— preguntó burlón, pues eso sería imposible.

El otro no hizo más que estallar en una carcajada… —digamos… que decidí privarlos de mi presencia— mencionó burlón, bajando la capucha de la obscura chamarra que en ese momento usaba… dejando ver su rostro casi completamente atravesado por una gruesa cicatriz… Onigumo y Naraku fueron muy amigos durante su adolescencia, ambos se entendían a la perfección pues compartían su apatía por la gente con un status superior al suyo… ambos fueron de clase baja, pero a diferencia de Onigumo; Naraku se preparó, soportando "humillaciones" que eran muchas veces provocadas por su soberbia y altanería… logró así titularse y ejercer como catedrático en varias instituciones privadas, pero su comportamiento con algunos alumnos dejó mucho que desear, por lo que ahora, solo laboraba en el colegio donde Suikotsu era el director… Onigumo por su parte, optó por la vida fácil, logrando así un poder económico considerable, llegó a tener lujos bastante ostentosos, pero como todo lo mal habido no dura mucho, su buena racha terminó, siendo buscado por la policía, debía su fortuna al contrabando de drogas y estupefacientes, por lo mismo terminó tras las rejas con una cadena perpetua; aunque al parecer había logrado evadirla.

Naraku sonrió de cierto modo complacido, platicaron durante largo rato, logrando ambos terminar el contenido embriagante de la botella sobre la mesa…

—Así que sigues entre adolescentes…— comentó el delincuente con una sonrisa siniestra y con una idea cruzando por su mente.

Al parecer a los dos les traería "buena fortuna" ese fortuito encuentro…

…

Al día siguiente y ya con solo una semana para presentar el trabajo de Historia, en el cual Kagome e Inuyasha formaban equipo había llegado la hora de armar el proyecto, por lo que quedaron de acuerdo en reunirse, ella en un intento por mantener bajo control la situación, le pidió que el trabajo fuese en su casa, después de todo Sota estaría ahí… Inuyasha aceptó, a decir verdad, ya estaba comenzando a dudar que de verdad lo terminaran juntos. Al que no le cayó muy en gracia la noticia fue a Bankotsu, que después de varios minutos terminó por ceder, después de todo, eso ya había sido acordado…

La joven pareja estaba fuera de la casa de Kagome, habían estado juntos desde que salieron de la preparatoria, ya casi eran las 6:00, hora en la que había quedado con Inuyasha…

—Nos vemos mañana…— dijo Kagome, despidiéndose con un pequeño beso.

Bankotsu la sujetó de la cintura y no la dejó separarse… volvía a besarla, estaba consciente del porqué de la prisa de su novia…

—Bankotsu… tengo que cambiarme, Inuyasha no tarda en llegar…— informó apenas dejó sus labios.

—No importa… él puede esperar…— dijo absolutamente despreocupado, sonriéndole de medio lado.

Kagome suspiró cansadamente… —ya hablamos de esto… yo, no quiero problemas…

—¿Problemas?... me ofendes…

—Vamos Bankotsu, te conozco… — mencionó viéndolo a los ojos.

Él no pudo más que seguir sonriendo —bien… como quieras, hasta mañana entonces…— besó su frente, subió su auto y se marchó; Kagome permaneció de pie frente a su casa, viéndolo partir…

…

Al llegar a una esquina, Inuyasha tuvo que bajar la velocidad de su auto, pues tendría que dar la vuelta para tomar la calle donde se encontraba la casa de Kagome… una vez hecho y antes de poder aumentar la misma, se encontró de frente con el automóvil del ojiazul, que venía de dicho sitio, de eso estaba seguro…

Bankotsu observó a Inuyasha aproximarse extrañamente puntual, sonrió de medio lado y lo vio fijamente, no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara, él confiaba plenamente en lo que tenía con Kagome… Inuyasha por su parte, clavó molesto sus dorados ojos en los azules de Bankotsu, le molestaba esa forma tan "segura" de mostrarse ante todo; si creía que todo lo tenía ganado, estaba muy equivocado, él cometería algún error con Kagome y eso sabría aprovecharlo… Bankotsu nunca fue un tipo dedicado o que se esforzara mucho, por tener o conservar las cosas, como lo había arruinado en el baloncesto, lo haría también con ella; en eso confiaba.

Harto de él, Inuyasha pisó el acelerador y minutos después se estacionó frente a su destino…

Kagome comenzaba a subir las escaleras cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar…

—Yo abro…— escuchó gritar a su pequeño hermano —Kagome te buscan…— volvió a gritar al pie de las escaleras.

—En seguida bajo…— respondió del mismo modo.

—Pasa…— pidió Sota amablemente, Inuyasha obedeció al instante, agradeciendo con una ligera sonrisa.

Una vez sentado en la sala el peliplata recorrió la habitación con cierta curiosidad… pudo observar las fotografías exhibidas en las paredes del lugar, y una en un buró, la cual sostuvo entre sus manos, en esa fotografía se observaba a una Kagome sonriente, mostrando una medalla dorada, aun con su traje deportivo de natación… sonrió, ésa era Kagome, una linda chica de mirada transparente y completamente cálida, acarició el rostro de la chica sobre el frio cristal de ese portarretrato… _"si no hubiese sido el imbécil que fui…"_

—¿Y tú… tienes novia…?— preguntó sin problemas Sota, que recién llegaba con un vaso con soda para el invitado de su hermana.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por la pregunta, ¿qué se creía este niño entrometido?, lo observó, él le sonreía grandemente, por lo que bajó su mirada a la misma fotografía —la tuve…— respondió con voz ligeramente débil.

Sota pareció comprender, aunque no todo —debiste quererla mucho…— dedujo, pues el semblante del chico parecía triste.

—Todavía la quiero…— le respondió sin verlo.

Sota quiso cambiarle el tema, y hacerlo olvidar a su novia —yo también tengo novia…— agregó con una gran sonrisa, pues se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Inuyasha alzó la vista —¿no eres muy pequeño…?— preguntó ahora divertido, por el comentario soltado por el niño…

—Ya tengo 8 años…— se defendió —no pienso esperar hasta los 18 como mi hermana para tener novio…— agregó ligeramente molesto.

—Kagome…— mencionó y apretó el objeto en sus manos.

—Sí… aunque al parecer a ella le funcionó bien… pues siempre está de muy buen humor desde que está con Bankotsu…— añadió, sin saber lo que eso le dolió al peliplata.

Inuyasha volvió a colocar el portarretrato en su lugar… —¿fue… su primer novio?— preguntó.

—Claro… Kagome nunca había tenido novio antes de él…— informó con naturalidad, dejándose caer en otro sofá.

El ojidorado sonrió tristemente… ni siquiera fue importante para Kagome, como para mencionarlo a su familia…

—¡Terminé!... disculpa la espera, pero necesitaba cambiarme…— mencionó apresurada la chica una vez en la sala.

—No hay problema… ¿comenzamos?— preguntó serio Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie.

—Claro… mmm, aquí podremos trabajar…— no quiso pasarlo a su habitación. De forma rápida retiró el arreglo floral que adornaba la pequeña mesa de centro.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, y tomó su mochila, sacando el material que había reunido, se sentó sobre la alfombra. Ella de igual manera, solo subió por su portátil, en caso de necesitarla y bajó con su material… Kagome optó por colocarse un fresco vestido rosa, después de desprenderse de su uniforme… andaba descalza por la casa.

Una vez los dos sentados de frente, Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha que le mostrara el material que había conseguido, se dedicó durante un buen rato a ver qué era lo que iban a usar de cada uno y la mejor manera de armar el proyecto, procuraría que no se llevaran mucho tiempo en ello… él por su parte, hacia lo mismo, los dos parecían atentos y dedicado enteramente a su trabajo… Sota había subido a su habitación a hacer sus propias tareas y ver televisión, de vez en vez bajaba por agua o alguna cosa que comer…

—Así que ni siquiera supieron aquí en tu casa, que fuimos novios…— soltó de pronto Inuyasha con coraje contenido, rompiendo el silencio en el que se encontraban y sorprendiendo a Kagome por su afirmación.

—¿Perdón…?— creyó escuchar un reclamo en esa frase.

—No fue tan importante como para mencionarlo siquiera…— de nueva cuenta dijo, ya con más coraje en su voz.

Kagome se molestó, estaba indignada… ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarle? Hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, no tenían ni una hora en el trabajo, y debían terminar, eso ahora era lo importante… inhaló y exhaló aire, tratando de controlarse…

—Dime Kagome… no significó nada para ti…— a Inuyasha lo mencionado por Sota lo molestó, más que molestia, quizás lo decepcionó; pues fue la primera persona en Kagome y confiaba todavía ser el único, esperaba al menos ser reconocido como su primer novio.

Kagome lo miraba, sabía del carácter cambiante del ojidorado, pero no tenía sentido pelear, no ahora…

—¿Y qué esperabas…?— habló con cierto coraje, moderando su voz, viéndolo fijamente —que te presentara como mi novio, para después enseñarles la fotografía que nos tomaron, y ser reconocido por todos como el hombre que arruinó lo que yo era…— ahora ella era la que reclamaba.

Inuyasha cambió su semblante —claro que no Kagome…— apagó su voz —jamás quise dañarte…— intentaba poner en claro su punto, necesitaba estar de cierto modo bien con ella —… pero a mí, nunca me presentaste como tu novio, ni siquiera me dejaste saber dónde vivías…

—Tú ni siquiera supiste por lo que yo estaba pasando en el tiempo que duró nuestra relación…— dijo con un poco de resentimiento, soltando el lápiz que tenía en sus dedos, y prestando toda su atención a la conversación, esta vez pensaba dejarlo claro.

—¿Y cómo iba a saberlo?— reclamó —siempre me mantuviste al margen de tus cosas…— la veía molesto, tampoco la iba a dejar culparlo de todo, cuando ambos fallaron de cierto modo.

Kagome pareció comprender, él tenía razón, varias veces insistió en conocer a su familia, pero ella siempre se negó hasta que las cosas mejoraran… y nunca ocurrió —tienes razón…— aceptó su punto —…pero aun así, las cosas pasaron de ese modo porque así lo creí conveniente, lo siento… pero no te pensaba contar lo que en ese entonces era un gran problema para mi… nos estábamos conociendo…

—Y supongo que Bankotsu lo conocías de mucho, o él tampoco sabe toda esa historia…— volvía a reclamar, se sintió excluido por lo dicho.

Kagome bajó su mirada, recordando lo dolorosos que fueron aquellos días… —él siempre estuvo conmigo…— dijo sin pensar.

—¿A qué te refieres…? ¿Tú y él estaban juntos desde que éramos novios?— preguntó más que molesto, levantándose un poco, para verla más de cerca.

—¡No!— dijo apresuradamente —él solo estuvo en el momento preciso, cuando yo necesitaba apoyo… fue mera casualidad… — dijo tranquila y le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido con su madre y su tía, como ahora su familia estaba separada y lo que para ella significó el apoyo de Bankotsu en esos momentos, como recibió consuelo, por decirlo de alguna forma, de quién menos lo esperaba… —y el día que pensaba decirte lo que había ocurrido…— hizo una pausa para verlo a los ojos; Inuyasha escuchaba con gran atención todo lo que Kagome le decía —…pasó esa desagradable situación de la apuesta, la fotografía y todas las miradas sobre mí… no tienes idea de los problemas que eso me acarreó— no tenía caso contarle lo de Naraku, ya no.

—Kagome yo no lo sabía… de haberlo hecho tal vez…— hablaba muy despacio, se sintió un tonto y ajeno a todo lo que ella pasó, y él nunca le prestó la suficiente atención, tal vez si hubiese insistido…

—Tú no sabes lo que yo pasé… cómo me sentí… no tienes ni idea Inuyasha…— reclamó con coraje, ¿quién se creía él por reclamar por no ser reconocido como su primer novio? Si ella había pasado por tantas cosas, y por causa suya.

—Perdóname… pero te repito, no fue mi intención y yo no tomé esa fotografía… debe haber alguien más en esto…— agregó, pues ninguno de los dos se había tomado el tiempo de investigar, aunque tal vez nunca lo sabrían.

—Eso ya no importa, el daño está hecho… ahora solo te pido que lo entiendas, respetes mis decisiones y mi relación…

—Quieres que acepte tu noviazgo con el imbécil de Bankotsu…— sonrió agriamente, definitivamente Kagome no entendía lo que le estaba pidiendo… —por favor Kagome… no creo que él sea alguien que te merezca a su lado…— dijo de manera arrogante.

—No me importa lo que me digas… todo el mundo podría oponerse o ver mal lo nuestro, y a mí me tendría despreocupada… yo sé que lo quiero y estoy muy bien con él… no necesito otra cosa, ni la aprobación de nadie— finalizó muy segura y harta de que le dijeran tales cosas.

—Con que pasión lo defiendes…— volvía a molestarse —pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano te va a fallar…

—Te equivocas, Bankotsu es una persona muy leal, y confió plenamente en él… ahora; ¿podemos dejar el tema y continuar?— preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, fastidiada de explicarle y no ser comprendida, obviamente.

—Claro…— aceptó todavía molesto, al menos hablar era un avance, ya el tiempo le daría la razón.

…

Eran cerca de las 10:00 p.m., no habían terminado de armar el proyecto, Tsukiomy había llegado de trabajar y les había preparado la cena, optaron por dejarlo hasta ahí, ya estaban hartos de tanta información doble, pues casi habían conseguido lo mismo en sus investigaciones, tendrían que dejarlo para otro día de esa semana, pues tenía prácticamente el tiempo encima…Kagome tuvo que invitarlo a cenar en su casa, después de todo, era lo apropiado…

La cena fue amena, Sota y Tsukiomy los acompañaron, Inuyasha le había parecido muy agradable a la joven mujer, y a Sota también le caía bien, aunque seguía teniendo preferencia por su molesto cuñado… Kagome comió prácticamente en silencio, esa situación la incomodaba únicamente a ella, de hecho ya le era pesado cenar con su tía y ahora Inuyasha… eso era más de lo que necesitaba, por suerte el teléfono sonaba, dándole una excusa para retirarse…

—Yo contesto…— dijo de apresurada.

—No, lo haré yo…— y Sota corrió rumbo al ruidoso aparato. Kagome suspiró cansadamente. —Es para ti hermana…— dijo solo segundos después de contestar. —Al parecer tu novio no puede estar sin saber de ti…— dijo burlón el niño, acercándose de nueva cuenta al comedor.

Kagome se levantó apresurada, agradeciendo poder retirarse del sitio —con permiso…— se disculpó y se retiró con prisa.

Inuyasha la observó partir, se pudo dar cuenta de lo incómoda que se encontraba, pero lo que más le hartó era el hecho de que Bankotsu la "molestara" si hace apenas unas horas estaban juntos.

…

Kagome tomó la llamada en la sala, estaba recostada en el mueble… le informó sobre qué tal le había ido en el trabajo y que Inuyasha aún se encontraba ahí, cenando… hecho que no molestó mucho al moreno, pues ahora Kagome estaba conversando con él en lugar de esta sentada cenando al lado del peliplata, lo que le dejaría claro la preferencia de la chica.

Hablaron cerca de 20 minutos, tiempo suficiente para que en el comedor terminaran de cenar, Inuyasha se despedía del resto de los integrantes de la familia… él pasó de largo por el lugar donde Kagome se encontraba, pretendía marcharse sin decir nada, incluso había tomado su mochila, pero Tsukiomy llamó la atención de su sobrina…

—Querida, creo que deberías despedir a tus invitados…— sugirió a la joven acercándose a ella.

Kagome segundos después finalizó su llamada y despidió de manera seca a Inuyasha.

—Bien pues como no terminamos, supongo que tendremos que hacerlo otro día…— dijo una vez parada en la calle, estando solos los dos.

—Eso es un hecho… ¿mañana?— preguntó, estaba dispuesto a quitarle otro día a Bankotsu el estar cerca de Kagome.

—Mmmm… pues sí, supongo que mientras más rápido terminemos mejor…— aceptó sin ninguna objeción. —¿Entonces… aquí?— preguntó dudosa, temía que no se hubiese sentido cómodo.

—Claro, hasta mañana…— y se despidió de un beso, que pretendía ser un beso en la mejilla, como formalidad, pero terminó en la comisura de los labios. Kagome se sorprendió, eso bien se pudo mal interpretar.

—¡Inuyasha!…— se quejó, alejándolo de ella.

Él solo sonrió complacido —hasta mañana Kagome…— y se retiró, de inmediato ella entró a su casa.

No le dio más importancia al asunto, ayudó a recoger y lavar los trastes sucios, después subió todo el material que habían dejado regado en la mesa de la sala hasta su cuarto… suspiró cansada, viendo que aún habían cosas pendientes con relación a esa tarea; cerró los ojos y giró, encaminándose al baño, se daría una relajante ducha antes de dormir, pues ya era tarde…

…

Una vez recostada en su cama, casi a punto de quedarse dormida, Kagome se quedó pensando en la plática que tuvo con Inuyasha… fue lo mejor; el hecho de contarle las cosas, que supiera qué fue lo que pasó durante ese tiempo, que si bien reconocía que no todo fue culpa de él, las cosas pasaron porque así tenían que pasar, y esperaba que él comprendiera que no es algo irracional lo que tiene con Bankotsu… él había estado con ella en momentos sumamente difíciles, y ahora se sentía mejor que nunca a su lado… eso, lo tenía que aceptar, y dejar atrás lo que ellos alguna vez tuvieron, en definitiva las cosas funcionarían mejor… no esperaba que fueran grandes amigos, pero al menos dejar la tensión de lado.

…

A la mañana siguiente la misma rutina, llegó a la preparatoria con Bankotsu a su lado, por el camino habían tenido una pequeña "discusión" que a Kagome más bien le parecía una mínima escena de celos, pues al ojiazul no le pareció en lo absoluto que esa tarde la azabache en vez de estar con él, como solían hacerlo, estuviera de nueva cuenta con el imbécil de Taisho…

—No te enojes…— dijo viéndolo con ojos suplicantes, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, contenía una sonrisa, misma que sabía molestaría aún más al orgulloso joven.

—Dijiste que solo sería un día… ayer— aclaró molesto, viéndola a los ojos.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?... los dos teníamos el mismo material… no es tan sencillo— se defendió —intentaré que hoy quede listo… lo prometo— añadió.

—Intentar no es suficiente…

—Bien… ¡hoy estará terminado!— mencionó divertida.

—No es gracioso Kagome…— dijo serio, siguiendo su camino.

—¡Oye!— le gritó —no te enojes…¿Bank…?— dijo llegando a su lado.

Bankotsu detuvo su marcha, se giró, quedando de frente —¿quién te dijo que estoy enojado?— preguntó sonriendo de medio lado, tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. No tendrían problemas solo por Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió, sí, definitivamente ya se le había pasado la molestia… —pues… yo…— decía, Bankotsu seguía poniéndola nerviosa a pesar del tiempo que tenían juntos.

El joven sonrió satisfecho, viendo el ligero sonrojo en el rostro de su novia, besó a Kagome de manera dulce, estaban ya en uno de los pasillos de la preparatoria… varios alumnos los pasaban de largo.

Sara los veía sumamente frustrada, no había podido reclamarle nada a Kagome, aunque tal vez sería mejor no hacerlo, no sabía bien como separarlos, pues conocía a Bankotsu, y no era nada tonto como para caer en una trampita de adolescentes, tendría que ser algo grande, importante, pero ¿Cómo conseguirlo? Sola no podría, eso lo tenía claro… el colmo era que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, el "amor" y la confianza entre ellos crecería, logrando así hacer casi imposible su todavía inexistente plan… ¿quién? ¿quién la ayudaría con esto? _"maldita sea…" _y al igual que los demás siguió su camino, segura que eso no se quedaría así…

…

Para esos momentos abría con pesadez los ojos Naraku, después de la tortuosa noche que había pasado, todavía sentía esa sensación en su cuerpo de embriaguez total, sabía bien que el día de hoy no tenía que impartir clases, por lo que pudo darse el lujo de llegar muy de madrugada a su pequeño y obscuro departamento.

Sonreía frívolamente, sí, la idea de Onigumo definitivamente le había gustado… tendría que andarse con cuidado, pues no quería ser relacionado con un prófugo de la justicia, pero le sacaría el mayor provecho a su "vieja amistad"… aunque tal vez, solo lo usaría para su beneficio y después tomaría la recompensa que seguramente ofrecerían por su recaptura… nada podría salir mal, por fin llegaría el momento de cobrarse todas juntas, toda esa gente que lo había humillado se las pagaría… y Bankotsu aunque sería de los últimos, sería de los que más sufriría, y él pensaba disfrutarlo desde la primera fila. No había nada que lo moviera con mayor placer, que la venganza.

…

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en la preparatoria, las clases transcurrían normalmente… de las personas que aparentemente lucían más contentas era Ayame, pues tenía tiempo reuniéndose con Kouga para el trabajo de Historia, ya que fueron los únicos ausentes por las competencias, los habían puesto juntos.

Esta vez Ayame se había tomado el tiempo necesario para ir despacio, había cambiado la "táctica", sabía perfectamente que a Kouga no le gustaba que se le insinuara, y ahora que había logrado de cierto modo quitarle la mala disposición que le tenía, pues realmente la detestaba después de que era siempre ella la que le tenía que hablar mal de Kagome y no solo eso, siempre siendo hiriente a lo que el rechazo de la azabache representaba en él… Esta vez juraba que poco a poco se lo ganaría y todo lo que había hecho por estar a su lado valdría la pena.

El chico por su parte la toleraba, había algo en Ayame que no lo dejaba confiar en ella… sabía que la mala voluntad que siempre le tuvo a Kagome la hacían actuar de esa manera poco aceptable; pero por ahora tendría que seguir trabajando de manera agradable con la misma, aunque no pensaba darle pie a que pensara que algo más podría pasar entre ellos. Ella sencillamente no era su tipo.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno aquí quedó este capítulo… espero haya sido de su agrado, gracias a quienes leen y más a las chicas que se toman la molestia de comentar: Briseida CT, Sasunaka doki, Axter, Day, lady of the west, MichMS y a Orkidea16 que es nueva lectora del fic… saludos, y nos leemos el próximo viernes**

**Bien como ya se va a acabar ya viene por ahí adelante el castigo para Ayame, y las maldades todavía de otros…**


	24. Chapter 24

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PARA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.**

El chico por su parte la toleraba, había algo en Ayame que no lo dejaba confiar en ella… sabía que la mala voluntad que siempre le tuvo a Kagome la hacían actuar de esa manera poco aceptable; pero por ahora tendría que seguir trabajando de manera agradable con la misma, aunque no pensaba darle pie a que pensara que algo más podría pasar entre ellos. Ella sencillamente no era su tipo.

**-24-**

El día había pasado casi sin notarlo, ya para la tarde de nueva cuenta Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron a reunirse y esta vez sí lograron terminar el proyecto, ella así se lo había propuesto, a pesar de que el ojidorado quiso distraerla hablando de otras cosas, la total atención de la azabache radicaba en su trabajo…

—¡Por fin!...— exclamó emocionada, cerrando la carpeta que contenía el importante trabajo, permanecían sentados en la alfombra de la sala de la colegiala —…apenas puedo creer que terminamos— dijo viendo al joven frente a ella. Ya era muy tarde.

—Claro, que emoción— dijo irónicamente

—Vamos, nos esforzamos mucho, esto…— dijo señalando la carpeta —… se merece una muy buena calificación…— aseguró con una sonrisa, pues a pesar de que solo se dedicaron dos días a armarlo, llevaban bastante tiempo recabando información.

—Y supongo que lo mejor de todo, es que ya no tendrás que pasar otra tarde conmigo…

—Por favor Inuyasha… ¿que acaso no podemos ser solo amigos y llevarnos bien…?— le preguntó simplemente, ella esperaba que así fuesen las cosas.

—No lo creo Kagome, tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti…— le aseguró fijando sus dorados ojos en ella.

—Y tú sabes… que yo estoy con Bankotsu… lo siento

—Como sea… estoy seguro que tarde o temprano eso terminará mal… — dijo levantándose y tomando sus cosas, no pensaba discutir.

Kagome solo negó con la cabeza y lo imitó al levantarse, no sabía de donde sacaba esa seguridad al afirmar tal cosa, pero confiaba plenamente en que se equivocaba. Lo acompañó a la puerta y se despidió sin más…

…

Al día siguiente por la mañana extrañamente Naraku llegaba algo tarde a la preparatoria, se encontraba en el estacionamiento casi abarrotado por los alumnos, a lo lejos llamó nuevamente su atención ese para él, muy despreciable "niño"; Bankotsu se encontraba en el mismo sitio con Kagome, también iban llegando y se encaminaban a entrar al plantel…

—Vaya, vaya…— habló en voz alta y sonrió de manera burlona —así que las cosas van bien entre ustedes, Bankotsu… disfrútalo, que no dudará mucho— aseguró, soltando una cínica risa —de eso… me encargo yo.

—Yo podría ayudarte— escuchó una delicada voz tras de él.

Naraku volteó despacio, esa voz le sonó familiar, pero no llegó a reconocerla —¿usted?— preguntó irónicamente viendo a la chica.

—Por supuesto…— aseguró Sara, que por un acto fortuito alcanzó a escuchar la promesa que Naraku se hacía, y ella pensaba apoyarlo, ¿buscaba a alguien que le ayudara a separarlos? Y nadie mejor que él.

—No sé en qué me podría servir tu ayuda... mph, ni siquiera la necesito— contestó despectivamente, ella era del tipo de jovencitas que nunca lo aceptaron en su etapa de estudiante. Por lo tanto la detestaba.

—Vamos Naraku…— se atrevió a tutearlo, Sara se sentía muy superior a cualquiera, incluso a ese "mediocre profesor" —…yo fui novia de Bankotsu, y podría interferir entre ellos…— sugirió.

—No te necesito— reafirmó y comenzó a caminar, dejándola parada.

—Ya te dije, yo quiero ayudarte…— insistió muy decidida, tomándolo del brazo para impedir que siguiera su marcha.

Naraku se detuvo y volteó a verla hacia abajo ¿qué diablos se creía esa mocosa?... sonrió de medio lado — está bien… pero yo decidiré, cómo y cuándo se hacen las cosas— aceptó, como había dicho, él no la necesitaba, pero esa niña lo había provocado… si quería jugar con fuego, definitivamente se quemaría.

Sara sonrió complacida, nada mejor le pudo pasar, sola no hubiese hecho nada, aunque besara a Bankotsu buscando que Kagome los descubriera, sabía que eso no daría resultado, ninguno de los dos era tan tonto como para caer en ese tipo de jugarretas… y se acoplaría al plan que Naraku tuviera, todo por recuperarlo.

El catedrático dejó a la adolescente en el estacionamiento, él se apresuró a reportarse a la dirección, hacía ya más de media hora que tuvo que haberlo hecho, pero con la trasnochada que había tenido en algún bar, aunado, a que ahora tenía que ocultar en su departamento a Onigumo mientras conseguía otro lugar, no había tenido buena noche y se había retrasado.

…

Después de ese "trato" pasaron algunos días… llegó la hora de entregar los trabajos de Historia, y como Kagome había predicho su trabajo fue uno de los destacados, enorgulleciéndose por ello…

Inuyasha optó por concentrar toda su atención en el baloncesto, estaba decidido a llevar al equipo a las nacionales en el siguiente semestre, pues esas competencias eran una vez al año, ya se había convertido rápidamente en la nueva estrella del mismo, ganando mayor popularidad entre el alumnado y aunque no desistía con Kagome, por ahora parecía que no había nada por hacer…

…

En la preparatoria el tema más popular entre los alumnos y también entre algunos maestros era el baile de fin de semestre que sería en un mes…

—Ya un mes…— comentó Kagome viendo una de las grandes mantas que exhibían en los pasillos de la preparatoria donde se anunciaba el evento.

—¿Quieres ir…?— preguntó desganado el moreno, ante el aparente interés de la chica.

Kagome sonrió emocionada —me encantaría…

Él se encogió de hombros —iremos entonces…— dijo fijando su vista en dicha manta, a él no le emocionaba tanto como a ella.

Kagome se abrazó a un costado de su cuerpo —¡será genial…!— le aseguró, realmente dudaba que le gustaran ese tipo de cosas.

—Esas son tonterías…— dijo Sango fastidiada, viendo a lo que sus amigos se referían.

—Ni lo digas… tú también iras…— aseguró Kagome, soltando a Bankotsu y caminando rumbo a la cafetería ahora abrazando a Sango —… ¡de eso me encargo yo!

— ¡Estás loca!— exclamó, ella nunca había asistido a uno, y no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

—Te gustará… te lo aseguro…— Kagome tenía todo su plan armado, había pensado en salir, comprar los vestidos y las cosas que necesitaran, usaría la tarjeta que su papá le había dejado, se había jurado no usarla, pero después de todo era su padre y tendría que apoyar en algo… aunque no por eso su resentimiento hacia él disminuyera.

…

Ayame veía molesta pasar a una Kagome sumamente feliz, acompañada de su "nueva mejor amiga", seguida de cerca por su arrogante novio y ese escandaloso chico…

—¿Por qué todo te sale bien…?— amargamente se preguntaba, ella se había encargado de desprestigiarla y todo el mundo parecía haberlo olvidado, ahora hasta novio tenía, y se veía mejor que nunca… _"maldita seas Kagome"_

En cambio ella… ya habían finalizado el trabajo de historia, mismo que creyó le entregaría a Kouga en bandeja de plata y no fue así… a pesar de haber cambiado por él… al menos eso sentía. Kouga parecía sencillamente desinteresado en ella, ya ni a Kagome frecuentaba desde que ésta estaba con Bankotsu, ¿simplemente sería que nunca se fijaría en ella? no, esa idea se la negaba rotundamente, algo tenía que estar haciendo mal… y si acaso… ¿solo era que Kouga no sentía nada por ella? que no le gustara, entonces todo lo que le hizo a Kagome fue inútil, el resultado hubiese sido el mismo después de todo… pero no se arrepentía por ello, Kagome se merecía todo lo que le pasó.

Ayame cada vez se sentía más impotente, frustrada, dolida con Kouga, se estaba amargando por su mal correspondido amor… cada vez prestaba menor interés en las cosas… la couch Kagura había optado por darla de baja del equipo de natación, pues aunque la presionó para que recuperara un nivel aceptable, ella nunca se esforzó, así que optó por dejar su lugar libre para alguna alumna que si lo aprovechara o que incluso lo pudiese utilizar para alguna beca.

Ella por las tardes en lugar de prepararse para los exámenes próximos, se salía con sus amigas Tsubaki y Yura, a Sara ya casi no la frecuentaban, pues andaba de muy mal genio por lo del ojiazul y la azabache… cosa que a ellas poco les importaba. Y durante las noches, como acostumbraban de tiempo atrás se iban a algún prestigioso antro, no tenían problemas por ser menores de edad, conocían a "la gente correcta" para pasar por alto ese detalle. Ya no eran solo los fines de semana, Ayame se iba sola, si las otras dos se negaban a acompañarla a dichos sitios, incluso en días de escuela… y no le importaba, ella se sabía desenvolver muy bien con gente de toda clase.

Esa noche, Ayame se volvía a topar con aquel tipo que hace ya un buen tiempo le había regalado esa píldora de éxtasis, con la cual había drogado a Kagome… lo que son las cosas, no se trataba de alguien más que Onigumo… el tipo se había acercado a esa pelirroja ojiverde, que había llamado su atención por su forma de ser, tan sonriente, aparentemente feliz en ese entonces… sabía que gente como ella, siempre rodeada de amigos sería un gancho perfecto para distribuir su mercancía… con lo que el sujeto no contaba, era que solo unos días más tarde sería aprendido por la policía, pero ahora… ahí estaban de nuevo.

—Hola hermosa…— le dijo tomando asiento en la barra junto a ella.

Ayame dejó la copa de la cual estaba tomando, volteó a verlo sin interés… no era extraño que se le acercaran tipos con infinidad de pretensiones. No le contestó.

—Veo que te olvidaste de mí…— mencionó ante el aparente desagrado —… tal vez esto, te refresque la memoria— y deslizó un par de centímetros por la barra, una bolsita transparente con un par de pastillas dentro, sonrió, pues pudo notar el recién aparecido interés de la adolescente. Él la recordaba, una chica con sus características es casi imposible de olvidar.

—Te conozco, ¿cierto?— preguntó fijando ahora su vista en el desfigurado rostro del tipo.

—Claro que sí… ¿Ayame?— preguntó, notando una sonrisa amarga de la chica —solo que con este recuerdo que me dejaron, no podrías reconocerme tan fácil.

—Onigumo…—mencionó su nombre con cierta ironía, era algo mayor que ella, pero en aquél entonces, recordaba haberse sentido ligeramente atraída por él, cosa que ahora descartaba por completo.

—El mismo…—y tomó su mano, colocándola discretamente sobre la pequeña bolsa, pensó en retomar su antiguo plan.

Ayame la tomó consigo, tal vez, ahora si las consumiría, ya qué más daba… mucha gente lo hacía, ¿Qué tendría de malo? La chica estaba tomando el camino fácil y equivoco.

Ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos, Ayame con cierta duda, pero totalmente decepcionada de su vida, y Onigumo confiado en que ella le abriría otra puerta a más jovencitos de su edad, y pronto recuperaría su antiguo "poder".

…

Los exámenes habían comenzado, cada día habían uno, dos o incluso tres, todo para que los últimos días no fuesen tan pesados y poder pasar las calificaciones a tiempo, eso era tan estresante para todos en la institución, desde los alumnos, los catedráticos, incluso el director tenía que verificar que todos los maestros estuvieran a buen tiempo de concluir con el plan de estudios fijado.

—¡Por Dios…!— exclamó Kagome, estirando sus brazos, estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol en uno de los jardines, a la hora del almuerzo —…esto es agotador.

—Ni que lo digas…— secundó fastidiado el ojiazul, recostándose a en el césped.

Sango suspiró cansadamente, mientras terminaba con su comida —esto no puede ser peor…

—Muy bien, pues para relajarnos, ¡iremos de compras! — habló recuperando el ánimo la azabache, sonriéndoles a sus tres compañeros…

—¡Sí!— aceptó gustoso Jackotsu, nada le gustaba más que gastar dinero en las grandes tiendas —yo iré contigo… Sango nunca hace ese tipo de cosas… a veces dudo que sea una chica— habló despreocupado el joven, ganándose tremendo golpe por parte de la castaña.

—No digas tonterías… y no, no cuenten conmigo

—Ni conmigo— agregó rápidamente el chico de larga trenza, que se mantenía recostado, con ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza.

—¿Pero qué dicen?… por supuesto que nos acompañarán… en especial tú Sango…— recalcó —tenemos que buscar los vestidos para el baile, si no lo hacemos ahora, después no encontraremos nada bonito.

—Kagome, ¿Qué parte de no iré al baile, no entendiste?— preguntó irónicamente.

—Y tú ¿qué parte de no me importa, no entendiste?— contestó de la misma forma.

—Bien, yo me voy… estas son cosas de chicas— dijo fastidiado el ojiazul, levantándose y comenzando a caminar.

—Pero Bankotsu… ahhh, como quieras…— mencionó ya sin mucho interés… además quería que se llevara una sorpresa al verla, por lo que no era tan buena idea que él las acompañara.

Sus dos compañeros de clase lo vieron partir, Sango intentó seguirlo, pero fue detenida por Kagome —de ninguna manera, tú te quedas, y nos llevaras de compras— le dijo muy segura, después de todo ni Jackotsu ni ella tenían coche.

Sango suspiró derrotada, el estúpido de Bankotsu la abandonó con ese par de locos —bien, ustedes ganan… aunque ni siquiera tengo con quién ir…

Kagome volteó a ver a Jackotsu, mismo que negó con la cabeza —yo ya tengo acompañante— mencionó orgulloso.

—No importa, déjamelo a mí…— agregó Kagome.

La castaña cerró los ojos, _"en la que me metí…"_

…

Después de finalizadas las clases, los tres chicos se encontraban en uno de los principales centros comerciales de la ciudad, Kagome y Jackotsu entraron sin perder tiempo en una de las boutiques del sitio, Sango permanecía de pie, afuera, observando con desgano los elegantes vestidos que eran exhibidos en el aparador…

—¿Qué hace una señorita tan hermosa como usted, sola, en este sitio?— preguntó coquetamente, una voz a su espalda.

Sango volteó de medio lado, creyó reconocer esa voz —¿qué más podría hacer, que buscar un vestido?— preguntó irónica —además, sola… no estoy— aseguró.

—No cambias en nada, linda Sanguito…— comentó divertido Miroku, tomando su mano y depositando un delicado beso en ella; el chico la había visto de lejos y al reconocerla no dudo en acercarse.

Sango se ruborizó por su comportamiento, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada así, además sabía que ese tipo era un mujeriego y conquistador… le retiró algo brusca la mano —con permiso— y se disponía a entrar a la tienda.

—Supongo que si estás buscando un vestido, es porqué ya tienes acompañante...— dijo desanimado.

Sango se detuvo en seco —¿eh?... bueno pues… yo… yo…— no supo porque se puso nerviosa, contrario a lo que él suponía, no, no tenía con quien ir…

Miroku no era tonto y se dio cuenta perfectamente del porqué de su reacción —bien, eso tiene remedio…— aseguró parándose nuevamente frente a ella, y sonriéndole gustoso. Ella le agradaba mucho, desde ya hacía un buen tiempo, pero las amistades de la chica era por decirlo de alguna forma "peligrosas", pero ahora que Kagome estaba con ella, le daba mayor confianza.

—¿Tú?— preguntó irónica, recuperando la compostura.

—Nadie mejor que yo…— dijo sin dejar de sonreírle —¿aceptarías?— preguntó, agachándose un poco, con sus ojos azules fijos en ella. Miroku tenía una extraña forma de ser, definitivamente sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres.

Kagome salía en busca de Sango, librando a la chica del "acoso" que para ella representaba la insistencia de Miroku.

—Tengo que irme…— dijo rápidamente, comenzando a caminar en dirección a Kagome.

—No me has contestado…

—No lo sé…

—Bien, tienes de hoy al lunes para pensarlo…— casi gritó el chico, pues ella ya se había alejado.

—Claro…— le gritó, ni siquiera supo por qué no se negó… tal vez la puso tan nerviosa que no pudo hacerlo.

—Sangooo… así que Miroku ¿eh?— dijo divertida Kagome.

—No te burles…

—No me estoy burlando… es muy lindo…— a ella seguía agradándole, a pesar de que también supo lo que Inuyasha pretendía.

—¿Verdad?... digo, no, es decir, ¿a mí que me importa?

La azabache sonrió contenta, viendo a su amiga alejarse sumamente ruborizada… comenzaron a buscar vestidos de tienda en tienda, ya se hacía tarde, por lo que decidieron comer algo, antes de seguir buscando… Ya era casi hora de cerrar las tiendas y por fortuna cada uno había comprado todo lo que necesitaban para tal día… Kagome estaba más que satisfecha, su vestido le había encantado, estaba segura que a Bankotsu también le gustaría, además había ayudado a Sango a buscar lo ideal para ella, y se sorprendió del buen gusto que tenía Jackotsu en eso de la moda… todo había salido perfecto, ahora estaba agotada.

…

Kagome una vez en su casa, guardó con cierto gusto y muy cuidadosamente su vestido, zapatillas, y todo lo que había comprado para esa noche, no sabía por qué pero presentía, que esa noche sería inolvidable…

…

Ya para el día siguiente, lo mismo, los exámenes, las presiones, pero a partir de ese día disminuirían de gran manera, pues ya casi habían presentado todas las materias… solo este día más… eso le daba cierto ánimo a Kagome, que ya quería dejar toda esa tensión de lado…

Alguien que también estaba con la tensión al máximo era Sara, pues ya habían pasado un par de días desde que habló con Naraku, y el muy estúpido todavía no hacía nada al respecto…

La chica siendo tan poco paciente, decidida se encaminó a la sección de catedráticos de la institución, aprovechando la hora del almuerzo, por suerte para ella, no se veía nadie por aquel pasillo.

Tocó la puerta ocultando su molestia, pero apenas lo escuchó hablar dando el pase, entró sin decir más.

—Me quieres decir ¿qué diablos crees que haces?— habló fuerte y claro la insolente joven —solo estás perdiendo el tiempo.

El catedrático apenas alzó la vista para verla, el sol se colaba esta vez por las persianas, dándole un brillo a los molestos ojos castaños de la chica. Naraku sonrió agriamente. Esta niña no sabía los terrenos que estaba pisando.

—Contéstame— exigió, pues el otro parecía no tomarla en serio.

—Escúchame bien mocosa…— dijo levantándose de su sitio y dirigiéndose hacia ella —a mí, no me exige nadie, y yo hago las cosas a mi tiempo y forma— habló calmado, pero con un tono sumamente amenazante. Veía complacido a la chica perder la supuesta seguridad con la que llegó.

—Pero…

—Pero nada… yo sé lo que hago— aseguró.

—Está pasando el tiempo y…— intentó replicar, estaba sumamente impaciente.

—Tú te callas… y aquí se hace lo que yo diga…— le gritó, haciendo dar un respingo a la chica.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta —tu solo mantente atenta… ya sabrás que hacer, y yo te diré cuándo— le escuchó decir roncamente al catedrático. Sara presentía que el profesor sería alguien peligroso y definitivamente se tendría que cuidar de él, pero Bankotsu valía el riesgo… y arruinar la aparente felicidad de Kagome lo valía aún más…

…

La que no tenía claro qué hacer con su vida era Ayame… era la hora del almuerzo y ella estaba completamente sola en el salón de clases, con la cabeza recargada en su pupitre… con la mirada perdida en las grandes ventanas… ya se había aventurado a consumir tontamente las píldoras que otra vez Onigumo le había regalado… Yura y Tsubaky, prácticamente la habían dejado sola, ellas sabían ser amigas solo en las buenas, y una vez que la vieron decaída y apagada, simplemente se alejaron de ella, su grupo de "amigas" se había prácticamente deshecho… y al parecer a ninguna le importaba.

El estado de ánimo de Ayame decaía bruscamente, las píldoras la hacían sentir bien un tiempo, mientras duraba el efecto en su cuerpo, después volvía a su realidad, y nada de ella la hacía sentir bien, en su casa, era prácticamente ignorada, sus padres trabajaban todo el día y no le prestaban atención, la recompensaban con dinero, mismo que no necesitaba... ¿sus amigas?, ¡já! Esas nunca existieron, tal vez solo Kagome lo fue, y ella se encargó de alejarla… ¿Kouga?, él nunca le correspondería, ¿y la escuela?, ¡por Dios!, esa nunca le interesó… tenía su vida resuelta… hija única de un matrimonio millonario. Se sentía vacía, hueca, ahora se daba cuenta de que en verdad nunca se preocupó por alimentar su alma, ni amistades, ni a su familia… su vida la había llevado por un camino totalmente estéril, nada bueno le dejaría… y lo peor, es que no pretendía cambiar, ya no importaba.

...

Todavía faltaban alrededor de 10 minutos para que terminara la hora del almuerzo y Kagome volvía al salón de clases, pues quería mostrarle a Sango una de las revistas que el día de ayer había comprado, misma que olvido en su mochila… no esperaba ver a nadie en el aula, pues no era común que alguien quisiera permanecer ahí, pero se extrañó mucho de encontrarse, a la que hasta hace apenas un par de meses, consideró su mejor amiga.

—Ayame… ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó preocupada, pues la chica parecía no moverse. Estaba recostada y ni siquiera alzó la vista para ver quien entraba al salón.

—Que te importa Kagome…— contestó fastidiada, sin moverse, odiaba esa forma de ser de la azabache, para ella era una entrometida.

La pelinegra se giró, estuvo a punto de salir del salón y dejarla nuevamente sola. Apretó la revista entre sus manos y recapacitando, se encaminó hacia ella… era obvio que algo malo le ocurría, y no podía pasarlo por alto, a pesar de todo .

—Ayame, aunque ya no seamos amigas…— le habló parándose a un costado de su asiento, e inclinándose un poco para verle a la cara.

—¿Amigas?— preguntó irónicamente —Por Dios Kagome… nunca fuimos amigas— aseguró, sentándose correctamente y viéndola con todo el coraje que tontamente le tenía.

—Para mí lo fuiste…— dijo sinceramente, con voz calmada.

—Eres una estúpida… ¿qué acaso no te diste cuenta?… nuestra "amistad" solo fue por Kouga— volvía a preguntar, ahora poniéndose de pie y encarándola.

—Claro que lo supe… y aun así, yo te consideré siempre mi amiga…

—Pues yo no Kagome… nunca te toleré, así que ¡lárgate!... y déjame sola

Kagome solo negó con la cabeza, desconocía completamente a la chica que tenía enfrente… Ayame si bien era un tanto egoísta, nunca la consideró mala persona, y ahora se veía peor que nunca… el colmo era, que no se dejaba ayudar.

—Como quieras…— le dijo, nunca se alteró… se dio media vuelta y se regresó a la cafetería con sus amigos.

Ayame la vio partir ¿qué se creía? Kagome siempre haciéndose la importante, esa estúpida no sabía lo que su presencia significaba para ella. Si Kagome no hubiese existido, o no hubiese entrado a esa preparatoria, tal vez Kouga sería de ella.

…

Después de eso, el día corrió rápidamente, el último examen se presentó, y concluyeron las clases, a decir verdad a la azabache la única materia que representaba un dolor de cabeza era Química, y al parecer no le fue tan mal…

Ese día, también sería el día, en que por fin podía volver a ver a su madre, había pasado el tiempo que requería para adaptarse y ahora podría tener contacto con su familia por primera vez…

Tsukiomy llevaría a Sota, en cambio Kagome se iría con Bankotsu, él se ofreció a llevarla, sabía bien que ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso, y esperaba que después de ver cierta mejoría, recapacitara de su necedad.

—¿Sigues sin estar convencida que fue lo mejor?

—Por supuesto, mi mamá no es ninguna alcohólica…— contestó molesta.

— Yo no dije eso…

Kagome volteó a verlo ligeramente molesta, ¿por qué todo el mundo parecía coincidir en lo mismo? ¿acaso, ella era la que estaba mal? No quería aceptarlo… ella se había esforzado mucho por mantener a su familia unida, había sacrificado noches de diversión con sus amigas, novios, hasta Sota tuvo que adaptarse a una nueva rutina en sus vidas… tal vez sí, su mamá no dejó de beber, pero no todos los días eran malos, habían ocasiones en que ella estaba bien, plenamente consciente de las cosas y prometía cambiar; Kagome siempre le creía, pues era su madre... y siempre lo haría.

Ahora deseaba con todo el corazón haberse equivocado y que su mamá no estuviese sufriendo ahí recluida, lejos de sus hijos, de su vida. Sintió que le falló, en aquella ocasión que su mamá le suplicó por ayuda, que no dejara que se la llevaran… Kagome lo intentó, pero no pudo hacer nada.

—Llegamos…— informó el ojiazul, una vez en el estacionamiento del lugar.

Kagome recorrió con la vista dicho sitio, era como una clínica normal… un gran edificio blanco, puertas de cristal, algunos árboles dando gran sombra a un pequeño andador.

—¿Entramos?— preguntó el joven, viendo a la chica observar detalladamente todo.

Ella asintió, bajaron del auto y en seguida vieron llegar el coche de su tía, optó por esperarlos, pues quería entrar con Sota a ver a su madre.

Tsukiomy entró primero, habló con la que aparentaba ser la recepcionista de la clínica, por dentro el lugar lucía bastante bien, todo estaba muy limpio, las paredes de color blanco con algunos matices en beige, los asientos de la sala de espera eran azules, lo que sería el único color que desentonara. Bankotsu optó por permanecer en ese sitio, pues no quería incomodar a la madre de Kagome, no se conocían y no creyó que fuese el lugar para hacerlo, además que ellos como familia, necesitarían privacidad en un momento así.

…

—¡Mamá!— casi gritaron los chicos, apenas les permitieron el acceso al cuarto de su madre.

Nahomi se sorprendió de verlos, ella no sabía que hoy estarían ahí… había tenido muy buenos resultados y esa visita fue como un incentivo.

—Mamá ¿cómo estás?— preguntó Kagome, acariciando su rostro, algunas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos chocolates.

—Muy bien, cariño…— dijo con la dulce voz de siempre —perdóname Kagome…— pidió con voz quebrada.

Ella no pudo contener más las lágrimas, le sonrió tiernamente —yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, mamá…— le dijo viéndola a los ojos, quería dejarle claro que todo lo haría por ella.

Nahomi al igual que su hija, intentaba contener el llanto, ahora entendía todo el daño que sin querer les pudo hacer… en ese tipo de lugares siempre conocen mucha gente con su misma condición; y se dan cuenta de hasta dónde se puede destruir una familia, por lo que no parece ser un vicio peligroso.

Platicaron cerca de media hora, Kagome se veía más tranquila, muy a su pesar aceptaba que su mamá debería terminar con su tratamiento y estadía ahí… Observó con cierta apatía a su madre agradecer a Tsukiomy por haber intervenido y ahora cuidar a sus hijos. Después de esa agradable convivencia tuvieron que despedirse de su madre, Sota no cabía de la emoción, el niño comenzaba a creer que realmente en muy poco tiempo volverían a ser la familia unida que fueron, aunque les faltara su padre, su mamá siempre había sido el mayor pilar para ellos.

…

—¿Y bien…?— preguntó el moreno, apenas vio a Kagome cruzar la puerta.

—Supongo que… esta mejor…— dijo no tan entusiasmada.

Bankotsu solo le sonrió y la abrazó, se encaminaron al auto… Kagome era muy orgullosa como para aceptar que se había equivocado, al menos, abiertamente.

…

Miércoles por la mañana, nuevamente se dirigían a clases en el auto del moreno… Kagome iba bastante seria, la reciente visita a su mamá le removió muchos recuerdos, la mayoría tristes… lo único bueno de todo ello, fue Bankotsu… si él no hubiese estado con ella en ese tiempo, y ahora, no sabía cómo hubiesen sido las cosas, giró su rostro para observarlo conducir el auto, de verdad agradecía tanto tenerlo con ella.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó, pues notó su mirada y no decía nada.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió —nada…— le dijo, Kagome acababa de descubrir que estaba sumamente enamorada de ese chico…

Bankotsu volteó a verla y le sonrió confiado, Kagome era extraña, la mayoría del tiempo tenía muy buen ánimo, sonreía, parecía feliz, pero hoy… traía posada en su mirada cierta melancolía. Volvió su vista al camino y al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a su destino.

Una vez fuera del auto, Bankotsu aprisionó a Kagome contra su auto, la observó fijamente a los ojos, le sonrió de medio lado y besó su labios… a él poco le importaba que los observaran, se sentía orgulloso de Kagome, no solo de estar con ella, sino de que era una joven sumamente madura, fuerte… había pasado por tantas dificultades y ahí estaba, firme, de pie.

Kagome se sentía tan bien entre los brazos del ojiazul… le hacía mucha falta ese beso, no sabía bien a bien lo que Bankotsu sentía por ella, pues ninguno de los dos se había dicho más allá de un te quiero… pero cariño se puede sentir por casi cualquier persona… temía confesarle lo que sentía, pues Bankotsu no era del tipo cursi o romántico y no sabía cómo lo tomaría o si le contestaría lo mismo.

Olvidó todo por ese momento, se concentró únicamente en el beso y las caricias que el chico le daba, recorriendo sin prisa su cuerpo… sintió la ligera necesidad de estar a solas con él… y a Bankotsu comenzaba a pasarle lo mismo.

—¡Por favor!... busquen un hotel— dijo escandalosamente Sango, misma que iba llegando al sitio, y se le hacía de cierto modo simpático molestar así a Bankotsu.

Ellos automáticamente al escucharla gritar deshicieron el beso… Bankotsu recargó con pesadez su frente contra la cabeza de Kagome.

—¿Por qué diablos eres tan inoportuna?— preguntó molesto, con los ojos cerrados. Kagome solo sonrió.

—Es solo un placer— respondió cínicamente la chica. —Bien, hoy entregan los resultado de los primeros exámenes que tuvimos— dijo algo entusiasmada, cambiando completamente el tema.

—Cierto…— dijo Kagome, que apenas lo recordaba.

—Vámonos…— apresuró Sango, tomando de la mano a Kagome y llevándosela del lugar.

Bankotsu volteó su rostro molesto, y negó cansadamente con la cabeza, para después caminar sin prisa detrás de ellas. En esos momentos odiaba a Sango.

…

Ya en el pasillo de su salón, había una gran cantidad de alumnos observando los resultados de las distintas materias que habían presentado, mismos que se encontraban pegados en la sección de anuncios… Kagome y Sango se abrían paso entre la pequeña multitud…

—Vaya, me fue mejor de lo que esperaba…— dijo Sango ligeramente sorprendida —¿y a ti?— preguntó observando a Kagome.

—También— dijo, y sonrió satisfecha.

—¡Diablos! Te fue mucho mejor que ami…— mencionó sonriente.

Siguieron de lista en lista, hasta enterarse de todos sus resultados… Bankotsu había pasado de largo, no entendía por qué la prisa por ver a primera hora los resultados, después de todo estarían ahí al menos dos días…

El moreno llegó hasta donde estaba su locker, lo abrió para depositar ahí sus libros y buscar los de las primeras clases, pero un pequeño sobre que cayó al suelo justo al tiempo de abrir, llamó su atención; lo levantó y como no tenía nombre y estaba en entre sus cosas, lo abrió… sacó un pequeño papel, lo observó con detenimiento y frunció el ceño… lo volteó y leyó el contenido…

Kagome lo había visto pasar, por lo que después de darse por enterada de sus notas, se encaminó con él… Bankotsu parecía molesto.

—¿Qué es eso…?— preguntó curiosa apenas llegó, señalando lo que parecía ser una hoja completamente arrugada en la mano de su novio.

Bankotsu la observó atento —solo basura…— dijo sin darle importancia y la arrojó dentro del locker, cerrando inmediatamente el mismo.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia… —¿no revisarás tus calificaciones?

—Si… claro… vamos…— le dijo y la tomó de la mano para ello.

Ella lo observaba con cuidado, ¿estaría molesto por lo de Sango? No, no era la primera vez que su amiga hacía ese tipo de cosas, y él no le había dado tanta importancia… entonces ¿por qué lo sentía raro?

—¿Te ocurre algo…?— preguntó, pues estaba muy serio, y él no era así.

Bankotsu pareció darse cuenta —¡por favor!, ¿qué podría ocurrirme?— preguntó recuperando ahora su despreocupada forma de ser, y se apresuró a llegar al lugar.

Kagome sonrió —supongo que nada...— respondió; pero aun así, sentía que algo andaba mal… deseaba simplemente estar exagerando las cosas y que todo fuese producto de su imaginación…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Aquí quedó otro capítulo más, de verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado, trato de esforzarme… Agradezco nuevamente a quienes leen el fic, y más a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar… Sasunaka doki, Orkidea16, Lady of the west, MichMS, Breseida CT y Esme (respecto a tu petición… por supuesto que sí… es un honor; si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me digieras de cual pág… tal vez hasta ya la sigo :3 )… en fin… nos leemos el siguiente viernes.**


	25. Chapter 25

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PARA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA…**

**CAPITULO CON LEMON...**

Kagome sonrió —supongo que nada...— respondió; pero aun así, sentía que algo andaba mal… deseaba simplemente estar exagerando las cosas y que todo fuese producto de su imaginación…

** -25-**

Bankotsu en cambio, dejó el inconveniente de lado, y así cada uno inició su día escolar… Pasadas algunas horas Kagome dejó de darle importancia al asunto, aunque la mantuvo pensativa durante un tiempo.

Ya para la hora del almuerzo todo parecía aparentemente normal, todos los alumnos estaban más que relajados, por lo que era común escuchar carcajadas por cualquier parte donde se reunieran los mismos…

—Dime Sango… ¿pensaste en lo que Miroku te propuso?— preguntó pícaramente Kagome, a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el césped frente a ella mientras comían.

—Sí, creo que no iré con él… ya sabes, mejor sola…— informó, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No digas eso…— rio ante su comentario —Miroku podrá ser un "conquistador", pero no es un mal chico…— aseguró.

—Como sea…

—Todavía tienes hasta el lunes para pensarlo ¿cierto?

—¿Pensar qué?— preguntó el moreno que recién llegaba, y se sentaba detrás de la azabache, abrazándola por la espalda.

—Nada… cosas de chicas…— respondió apresurada Kagome, pues sabía que la opinión de Bankotsu poco ayudaría a que Sango aceptase ir con Miroku al baile.

El ojiazul volteó a verla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y optó por no darle importancia —como digas…

—¿Y Jackotsu? Creí que estaban juntos…— preguntó Sango, pues le extrañó verlo llegar solo.

—Yo que sé… supongo que detrás de algún chico, ya lo conoces…— contestó desinteresadamente.

—Bien, como no quiero hacer mal tercio… los dejo chicos— informó sonriente, se levantó y se fue, dejándolos solos en uno de los jardines del colegio.

—Creo que es la primera vez que no pretenderá interrumpirnos…— mencionó el ojiazul viéndola partir.

Kagome sonrió ante su comentario —¿todo bien…?— preguntó pues había tardado en llegar.

—Claro… aunque…

—¿Aunque?

—Hoy tendrás que regresar con Sango, tengo algo importante que hacer y no puede esperar... ¿no te molesta?— preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que no… ¿todo está bien?— volvió a preocuparse.

—Mph… todo está bien…— afirmó con una sonrisa confiada.

El chico buscó recargarse en el árbol, bajo cuya sombra permanecían, atrajo consigo a Kagome... quedando así ella frente a él.

El joven sonreía complacido, mientras la veía contener los nervios que aún le seguía provocando… acarició su rostro y lo atrajo al suyo, la besó al principio despacio, sin prisa, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, al hacer esto volvió más pasional el beso… Kagome sintió ese beso volverse demandante, lo correspondió completamente, no les importó que alguien los pudiese ver, o incluso algún profesor los llegara a amonestar por dar esos "espectáculos". El ojiazul recorrió la mano de su cintura hacia arriba, llegando uno de los pechos de la colegiala, donde se detuvo a acariciar suavemente el mismo…

—Bank…— se quejó Kagome y se separó solo un poco de sus labios, lo veía apenada.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

—A-quí no…— mencionó, volteando a ambos lados.

—No importa…— contestó y volvió a besarla y a acariciarla. Bankotsu sabía bien que esos sectores por estar algo alejado de los edificios del colegio no eran tan concurridos.

Dejó su boca, para recorrer con sus labios y lengua el níveo cuello de la joven, escuchando casi en sus oídos los suspiros que Kagome dejaba libres, nunca soltó su pecho, y ahora lo apretaba con un poco más de fuerza, para después buscar abrir solo un poco su blusa escolar y acariciarlos bajo esta. Al lograrlo y evadir también su sostén, se pudo dar el gusto de sentir la suave y ya ardiente piel de Kagome, junto a su endurecido pezón… ella intentó contener un gemido, aunque no lo logró… esto solo logró excitar más al moreno, que juraba en cualquier momento perder el control y tomarla ahí mismo… pues la resistencia que ella ponía, lejos de detenerlo como pretendía, solo lo incitaba a seguir adelante.

—Bank…— lo nombró, casi como súplica.

Él ignoró eso por completo… sujetándola por la cintura, la pasó sobre sus piernas, para finalmente recostarla en el verde césped y colocarse sobre su delgado cuerpo…

—Bankotsu… — dijo esto como más como un gemido, sintiendo la fresca boca del moreno dirigirse a su pecho, ya casi completamente expuesto ante él… al mismo tiempo que lo apretaba de los hombros… ya no sabía si quería que se detuviera.

Cuando el moreno consiguió introducir su endurecido pezón a su boca y recorrerlo con su lengua, Kagome dejó de pensar… se arriesgó al igual que él a solo sentir. Aunque intentara detenerlo, no podía, sencillamente Bankotsu la envolvía en esas placenteras sensaciones… El ojiazul estaba completamente excitado… frotaba su ya erecto miembro contra una de las piernas de la azabache, nada antes vivido se comparaba con estar así con ella.

Justo en esos instantes y para su poca fortuna el timbre sonaba, rompiendo la absoluta concentración de la azabache… misma que abría los ojos y despacio lo separó de ella…

—Te-nemos que irnos…— informó con la voz entrecortada, mientras se sentaba y comenzaba rápidamente a abotonar su blusa.

—No Kagome…— dijo el moreno, pretendiendo volver a tomar sus labios.

—Basta ya, Bankotsu…— reclamó risueña la azabache, y antes de que él pudiera evitarlo se puso de pie —vámonos— le ofreció su mano.

El ojiazul suspiró resignado y bajó su cabeza con los ojos cerrados… maldita sea, tenía una gran erección, imposible de pasar desapercibida —ve tú, enseguida te alcanzo…— pidió sin voltear a verla.

Kagome lo veía extrañada, pero prefirió no preguntar, después de todo tendría que correr para llegar antes que el profesor… en medio de su trayecto, comprendió el porqué de la decisión del moreno… dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Después de eso, las clases pasaron rápidamente, ya no había mucho por estudiar, después de todo sería solo retomar algunos temas ya vistos… y enfocarse a algunos proyectos las personas que habían salido mal en calificaciones, y ese, no era su caso…

En uno de los cambios de profesores Miroku se acercó a Kagome para preguntar por Sango… incluso después de insistir demasiado logró que le prometiera que le ayudaría a que la castaña fuese con él al baile… la azabache logró ver gran interés en el joven de pequeña coleta, cosa que nunca antes había visto… lo que le causó cierta ternura y terminó por convencerla… aunque no presionaría a Sango en lo absoluto, después de todo la decisión debería tomarla ella.

Algo que también notó fue que este día Ayame lucía apagada, decaída, triste… no se acercó, puesto que la ojiverde había dejado más que claro que no la quería cerca… lo más triste a su parecer era que ahora estaba completamente sola, Tsubaky se sentaba delante de ella, pero ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de voltear a verla… cuando ella era, por decirlo así, rechazada por sus compañeros, nunca se vio tan sola como en esos momentos lo estaba Ayame. Solo esperaba que eso fuese algo pasajero, una pequeña depresión adolescente o algo así.

…

Al finalizar las clases Kagome no tuvo tiempo ya de ver a Bankotsu, al parecer "el asunto importante", si lo era tanto para ni siquiera despedirse.

Una vez en su casa, no tuvo mucho que hacer, por lo que ayudó a Sota con algunas tareas… por qué él todavía estaba en la etapa de exámenes y trabajos para aumentar sus calificaciones. El niño parecía muy motivado desde la vez que vieron a su mamá, y trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo en todo. A Kagome la enternecía verlo esforzarse de ese modo.

…

Otro día más iniciaba… el sonido del despertador cada vez se hacía más molesto… Kagome abría los ojos con pesadez, y sin muchos ánimos se levantaba, ya tenía colgado un uniforme limpio y las cosas de la prepa listas en su mochila, se encaminó al baño y tomó una tibia ducha… se tomó su tiempo, disfrutó de enormemente esa grata forma de terminar de despertar.

Con algo de prisa secó su cabello y se vistió, el uniforme le sentaba muy bien, marcaba su delgada cintura y lo abultado de sus pechos… esta vez incluso ella reconocía por primera vez que dicho uniforme le agradaba, se maquilló ligeramente como acostumbraba, tomó sus cosas y rápidamente bajó las escaleras, pensaba en prepararse algo de desayunar, pero su tía ya les había preparado el desayuno, así que no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlos… después de unos momentos y hecho todo lo que tenía pendiente, salió de su casa, dispuesta a ir con Sango, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver el auto de Bankotsu estacionado al frente de su casa.

...

Bankotsu había llegado con suficiente tiempo a la casa de Kagome, por lo que decidió esperar a que saliera por si sola… permanecía en el interior de su auto, sentado, pensativo… una vez que la vio salir, bajó del coche y se encaminó directo a ella.

—Hola… no creí verte…— mencionó con una sonrisa, apenas lo tuvo enfrente.

El chico ni siquiera le contesto, la tomó de la cintura y besó sus labios, sorprendiendo así a Kagome, misma que se sintió aprisionada fuertemente por los brazos masculinos.

—¿Y por qué no?— preguntó quedamente, apenas dejó sus labios.

—P-porque no quedamos en na-da— respondió simplemente, intentando hablar lo más normal posible.

—Siempre paso por ti, no veo por qué hoy sería diferente…— mencionó deshaciendo el abrazo, se giró para abrir la puerta del coche y ofrecerle a pasar.

Ella sonrió… entró al auto, una vez en el mismo el chico puso en marcha el vehículo… tras varios minutos de camino ninguno decía nada, Kagome volteaba de vez en vez a verlo… la mirada de Bankotsu parecía perdida en el camino, iba extrañamente serio…

—Este no es el camino…— mencionó extrañada la chica, al percatarse que el moreno giraba en una avenida que solo los alejaría de su destino.

—Hoy no iremos a clases…— informó sonriendo de medio lado, apenas volteando a ver a Kagome.

—¿A qué te refieres…? ¿A dónde vamos?

—No preguntes… ya no hay exámenes, y nos podemos tomar el día libre…— mencionó despreocupado, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella lo veía dudosa… Bankotsu seguía actuando extraño, después de unos momentos, creyó reconocer hacia dónde los dirigía… habían pasado la casa de Jackotsu… por lo tanto…

—¿Esta es tu casa?— preguntó al ver que Bankotsu oprimía el botón de un pequeño control que tenía en el auto, e inmediatamente se abrió la puerta de la cochera de dicho sitio.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza —Tsuikotsu está en la escuela…— agregó, pues la notó nerviosa.

Una vez adentro, ambos bajaron del auto… la cochera tenía suficiente espacio hasta para tres vehículos, la casa era bastante grande… a Kagome le extrañó ver otro coche en el interior, le pareció familiar, pero no supo reconocer de dónde.

Bankotsu la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a una pequeña puerta de madera, la misma que pasaron, no era la puerta principal de la casa, era una secundaria, que les daba acceso a un pasillo, mismo que llegaba a la estancia del lugar —¿quieres comer algo?— preguntó el moreno una vez ahí.

—No…— contestó de inmediato, prestaba atención al lugar, aunque sin ser demasiado obvia —acabo de desayunar…

La estancia tenía dos entradas, una de ellas era por dónde ellos habían ingresado, la otra, era la entrada principal de la casa… habían varias plantas decorando el lugar, un cuadro de algún hermoso paisaje en una de las paredes del sitio, le daban un toque sobrio, pero sin llegar a ser aburrido… el piso parecía de mármol, aunque no estuviera segura.

—Vamos…— la llamó el moreno, adentrándose al lugar, por un espacioso corredor, a uno de los costados se encontraba la sala, grande y elegante, con una chimenea para darle un toque clásico… del otro lado sería el comedor, con espacio suficiente para albergar a más de 10 personas… algo grande para dos hombres que viven solos, eso le pareció a Kagome…

—Pero que haces aquí Bankotsu…— se escuchó una voz femenina, salir de lo que parecía ser la cocina…

—Aquí vivo…— respondió irónicamente el chico, sin inmutarse por su presencia.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero… deberías estar estudiando…— volvió a escuchar Kagome, sin ver todavía de quién se trataba… ahora sabía de dónde conocía ese auto, reconoció a la perfección esa voz —¿Kagome?— preguntó la joven mujer, que por fin se mostraba ante la chica.

—Coach…— saludó sumamente apenada.

—Espero que este niño no te pegue sus malas costumbres…— mencionó simplemente, con una sonrisa, pues notó lo incómoda de la situación para su anterior discípula.

—Eso no es tu incumbencia…— habló el moreno, adelantándose a la azabache, quién parecía sorprendida por lo escuchado.

—Tan amable como siempre…— ignoró su comentario —en fín… debo irme— informó, entregando el vaso de jugo que tomaba al engreído chico.

—Coach… sobre esto…— habló antes de que se marchase.

—Descuida… yo no los he visto…— dijo sencillamente —pero que no se les haga costumbre…— finalizó giñándole un ojo.

—Etto… no— dijo completamente roja.

—Por cierto… aunque no lo parezca, es un gran chico— agregó antes de girarse y abrir la puerta.

Bankotsu rodó los ojos fastidiado, y Kagome sonrió timidamente.

—Me dio gusto saber que estaban juntos Kagome… confío en que te sepa valorar— habló sinceramente la mujer de enigmáticos ojos carmín.

—Bien, es hora de irte…— agregó el ojiazul.

—Y eso hago… se cuidan Bankotsu…— añadió antes de cerrar la puerta y partir.

—¡Qué vergüenza!... ¿sabías que estaba aquí?— mencionó cubriendo su enrojecido rostro.

—Si, no tiene nada de malo… es la novia de mi hermano, y algunas veces duerme en la casa…— comentó sin darle mayor importancia.

—¿Novia?—Kagome se sorprendió… nunca se imaginó siquiera que ella tuviera novio, menos que fuese el director de la preparatoria… aunque eso explicaba la forma tan familiar de Bankotsu al tratarla.

—Desde hace un par de años, pero eso no importa… ven…— la tomó de la mano y se encaminó a las escaleras, mismas que se encontraban detrás de él… comenzaron a subir y estando a la mitad…

—No creo que sea buena idea…— mencionó Kagome, deteniendo su marcha… pues "ser descubierta" por Kagura, la puso nerviosa.

Bankotsu suspiró cansado… —vamos Kagome…— le dijo, bajando un par de escalones y colocarse a su altura —te necesito…— le confesó al oído, pegándose a su cuerpo completamente, y acariciando sus desnudas piernas.

Ella cerró los ojos por el contacto… de pronto sintió los labios del moreno recorrer hambriento su cuello, haciéndola con esto gemir involuntariamente… las manos del chico parecían querer recorrerla completamente, una se encontraba en sus muslos y la otra sobre su pecho, dicho acto solo le demostraba la veracidad de sus palabras…

—Bank… espera…— trató de controlar su voz y su respiración — alguien podría…

—Estamos solos… — informó el joven, pues Kagura era la única en la casa… las personas que se encargaban de la limpieza ese día no iban… —ven…— volvió a pedir, tomando su mano, y obligándola a seguirlo.

Al llegar a la segunda planta por esa escalera en forma de "U" había un pasillo largo, con varias puertas a cada costado, las paredes era de un color beige dando luminosidad al espacio… un par de mesitas con espejos colgados centímetros arriba de las mismas, con floreros decorándolas, definitivamente, el toque femenino que Kagura le daba al sitio, pues dudaba que fuera debido a alguno de los dos varones. Bankotsu pasó de largo un par de puertas y abrió la última del lado izquierdo, dejando pasar primero a Kagome…

Ella entró sin mucha prisa, sabía bien lo que el moreno pretendía y ella en su interior quería lo mismo, aunque deseaba también conocer el lugar donde él dormía y conocer así más de él… la habitación era grande, su interior al contrario de la casa, estaba pintada de un verde obscuro, haciéndola ver un tanto intrigante… Bankotsu abrazó por la espalda a Kagome, dispuesto a no perder tiempo, y con sus manos recorría el vientre plano de la chica, subiendo a sus abultados pechos… pero la atención de Kagome la tenían esos trofeos exhibidos en las dos paredes de una esquina de esa habitación, eran demasiados y atrajeron su vista inmediatamente al entrar…

—¿Todos son tuyos…?— preguntó de pronto, interrumpiendo al joven.

—Si… algunos son muy viejos…— mencionó sin interés, pretendiendo volver a lo que hacía, pero Kagome se apartó de él, para observar más de cerca esos objetos… habían muchos, junto a varias fotografías de él y sus equipos de baloncesto.

—¿Por qué dejaste de jugar Bankotsu?— pregunto con sin voltear a verlo.

Él se rascó un poco desesperado la cabeza, no la trajo para ver esas cosas… —solo son tonterías…

—Te gustaba mucho— afirmó, pues varias ocasiones lo vio jugar y de verdad parecía disfrutarlo.

—Ahora hay algo que me gusta más…— mencionó con una sonrisa sugerente, parándose delante de ella, y captando su entera atención…Ella le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

—Por cierto… tengo algo para ti…— dijo separándose de ella y se dirigió hacia el escritorio que estaba a un costado de una gran ventana con vista a la calle.

—¿Un obsequio?— preguntó risueña.

Él solo asintió, abrió el primer cajón y de inmediato sacó una pequeña cajita negra, de la cual rápidamente se deshizo, quedando con el brillante objeto en su mano. —quiero que lo uses…— le dijo viéndola a los ojos, tomando su mano y colocando sin permiso aquel anillo —y que pase lo que pase, nunca te lo quites…—su tono de voz era serio, parecía muy formal en su petición…

—¿Pase lo que pase?...— preguntó —…comienzas a preocuparme…—añadió sin ver siquiera su mano, su vista estaba fija en el rostro del ojiazul.

—Solo promételo…

Kagome bajó la mirada, y se sorprendió por lo que vio… —yo… no puedo aceptarlo…— dijo sin salir de su asombro.

—¿De qué hablas…?— preguntó abrazándola por la cintura, y guiándola a la cama.

—Es solo que… parece muy valioso… no puedo…— dijo pues el anillo en su dedo anular derecho de verdad era hermoso y se notaba que era de un valor considerable… parecía ser oro, pero estaba dividido en tres franjas las dos de las orillas, estaba segura que eran pequeños diamantes que lo recorrían en toda su circunferencia… y en la parte del centro intercalados del mismo modo, pequeños diamantes blancos con los que parecían ser unos extraños diamantes azules, semejantes al color de ojos del moreno, el brillo del mismo era espectacular.

—Lo es… y ahora es tuyo…— habló antes de besarla, ya estando al pie de la cama… —promételo Kagome…— pidió sobre sus labios y sus azules ojos fijos en los chocolates de la chica.

Su tono de voz suplicante la hizo cambiar de opinión —te lo prometo…— ahora fue ella, quien tomó sus labios.

Las manos del moreno recorrían la cintura, cadera, incluso el firme trasero de la azabache… dejó su boca, para besar y succionar ligeramente su cuello… —necesito que confíes en mí… siempre— dejó de lado lo que hacía, parecía ligeramente preocupado, quería que ella lo hiciera, que confiara en él.

—Yo confió en ti… siempre lo haré— le dijo, acariciando su rostro, sonrió… Bankotsu parecía actuar extraño, pero de cierto modo la hacía sentir querida, incluso que la necesitaba.

—Pase lo que pase…— habló con pesadez, atrayendo fuertemente su delgado cuerpo al suyo.

—Bien… ¿qué ocurre…?— preguntó, no era tonta y sabía que algo no estaba bien… él definitivamente no era así…

—Solo quiero escucharlo… dime que lo harás Kagome…— volvió a bajar a sus labios, apenas rozándolos y sujetando con ambas manos y un poco de fuerza su rostro.

—Siempre lo haré Bankotsu…— informó, tranquilizando al joven y abrazándolo de la espalda… ella en cambio, seguía preocupada por su nuevo comportamiento —y tú prométeme que nada malo pasará… y que estaremos juntos— pidió pues algo en su interior no la dejaba tranquila…

—Te lo prometo…— dijo, de verdad deseaba que así fuese.

Era lo que necesitaba escuchar… él sonrió de medio lado satisfecho, y comenzó a quitarle la molesta corbata del uniforme que tenían que portar. Kagome mordió su labio inferior, también necesitaba sentirlo completamente, más ahora, que no sabía lo que le ocurría…

Tras unos segundos, los uniformes escolares de ambos adolescentes se hicieron estorbosos, el moreno comenzó a desabotonar la blanca blusa, de la que ya en muchas ocasiones se había deshecho, esta vez no fue la excepción… el ojiazul después de lanzada sin cuidado metros atrás de él, se acercó más a ella, y prosiguió a retirar la pequeña falda, Kagome por su parte ya había tímidamente desabotonado la camisa del joven, ahora se dedicaba a observar y acariciar su definido y fuerte pecho… mientras él se encargaba de su falda ella besaba suavemente sus hombros y cuello, excitando aún más al joven…

Bankotsu se retiró un poco de ella, la observó a detalle, una especie de gemido salió de sus labios al contemplar a Kagome ya solo con su pequeña ropa interior de encaje blanca semitransparente, despertando aún más la erección del moreno, misma que era aún cubierta por sus pantalones, los mismos que en poco tiempo se unieron al uniforme de la chica, acompañándolo en el suelo.

Tras lo que fuera un tierno beso y retirar casi sin dificultad el sostén de la azabache, Bankotsu por fin pudo tener a Kagome bajo su cuerpo, prácticamente desnuda ya recostada en el blando colchón de su cama… despacio y con calma, el moreno terminó de desnudarla, sintiendo lo suave de la piel de su piernas en el acto, besaba y recorría con su lengua el cuello de la chica, sintiéndola estremecerse por sus delicadas caricias…

Kagome se estaba olvidando de todo, estar así con Bankotsu no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen ellos dos… ligeros gemidos que intentaba reprimir se escapaban de sus labios, tras cada rose que sus cuerpos tenían… pudo darse cuenta que ya para ese momento Bankotsu se encontraba completamente desnudo sobre ella, pues pudo sentir su endurecida y casi ardiente masculinidad rosar su pierna, mientras él buscaba de nueva cuenta sus labios…

Él reprimiendo las inmensas ganas que tenía de poseer el cuerpo de Kagome una vez más, besó sus labios, esta vez siendo un poco más pasional, tomando con una de sus manos uno de los pechos de la colegiala, pudiendo sentir entre sus dedos el endurecido y erecto pezón de la misma… lo apretó en su mano, lo masajeo y jugó con él a placer, obligando a Kagome a arquear su espalda, exponiendo los mismo ante él… no perdió tiempo y una vez que el aire en sus pulmones los obligó a deshacer ese beso, llevó sus labios a éstos, tomándose el tiempo necesario para escuchar los gemidos que le arrancaba a la azabache cuando recorrió con cierto fervor su cuello y hombros… se perdió momentáneamente en esos dos montes de carne que muy frecuentemente lo enloquecían…

Kagome sintió la furtiva mano del moreno colarse entre sus piernas, las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo ya la habían humedecido por completo, deseando la pronta unión con ese joven que se posaba dominante sobre su cuerpo… tras pocos segundos en los que acarició la superficie de su intimidad y sin previo aviso el moreno la penetró con dos de sus dedos, él alzó su rostro para apreciar los gestos de placer de su amante, mismos que conocía ya casi a la perfección… Kagome aunque no lo pareciese tenía una forma de entregarse a él, verdaderamente única… era pasional y delicada al mismo tiempo…

Se sentía tan bien, la invasión de Bankotsu en su cuerpo, aunque fuese con solo su mano, la hacían temblar, estremecerse y completamente toda su piel estaba erizada… sentía una calidez recorrer su cuerpo, con la mano que el moreno tenía libre recorría casi con desespero el contorno de su cuerpo… pues con cada caricia lo apretaba… era extraño, pues aunque la acariciara de esa forma, la manera de penetrarla y besar sus pechos, era tierna, delicada…

Él ya no quería esperar más, la necesita, y la necesitaba ya… las palpitaciones en su muy hinchado miembro se estaban volviendo dolorosas… terminó de abrirse camino entre las piernas de Kagome, buscando alivio para su propio cuerpo y calmar esa necesidad que tenía de ella… aun estando así de cerca, la necesitaba más que nunca…

Despacio, siendo cuidadoso con ella, colocó su endurecido miembro en su entrada, sintiéndola completamente húmeda… poco a poco se abría camino en su interior… ambos gimieron por ello, Kagome cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo todavía más, él en cambio observó su ruborizado rostro, y su boca ligeramente abrirse, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus parpados… quería recordarla, grabarla en su memoria… para siempre.

Por fin pudo sentirlo completamente dentro de ella… la longitud del moreno se acoplaba en su interior, aunque seguía sintiendo un placentero dolor al entregarse mismo que tal vez ese nunca desaparecería, las sensaciones eran únicas… el suave vaivén que esta vez el ojiazul le brindaba la movían rítmicamente, rosando sus cuerpo ya perlados ligeramente por el sudor.

Kagome mordía su labio inferior, intentando reprimir algún gemido, logrando excitar más a su pareja… Bankotsu siempre había sido muy pasional con ella, solo en aquella primera vez fue tan delicado como en esta… cualquiera que fuese la forma en la que él decidiera tomarla, la complacía plenamente… lo que esta vez lo hacía diferente, era la extraña forma en la que el moreno se venía comportando desde ayer… eso venía a su mente como un mal presentimiento… a pesar del placer que estaba sintiendo.

—Te amo Kagome…— le escuchó confesar jadeante en su oído al moreno.

Los latidos del corazón de Kagome se aceleraron todavía más con esas palabras… sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, de inmediato buscaron los azulinos del chico, no quería que fuese producto de su imaginación… pues ella, hacía muy poco tiempo que se daba cuenta que también lo amaba…

—Te amo…— le volvió a decir casi con pesar… esta vez, él fijando su mirada en los profundos ojos chocolates de Kagome que lo veían aparentemente incrédula…

La mano izquierda del moreno se sujetó fuertemente de la derecha de Kagome… la veía de una forma, como nunca antes la había visto, como hace unos momentos… intentando demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras…

Esas palabras... esa mirada, perdieron a Kagome en el significado de las mismas… —yo también te amo Bankotsu…— le confesó, sintiendo en su pecho una calidez indescriptible… diminutas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos cuando se fundieron en un pasional beso… mismo que trajo consigo más arremetidas, esta vez mucho más fuertes, con mucha más necesidad…

Extrañamente llevaron a cabo esa pasional entrega profiriéndose tiernas palabras… Kagome ladeo su rostro, dando espacio a los hambrientos labios del moreno sobre su cuello, abrió ligeramente los ojos, viendo sus manos todavía unidas y el contraste de su pieles juntas... deseo permanecer así eternamente.

Bankotsu la envestía cada vez más fuerte… obligándola así a gemir casi en sus oídos, logrando con ello extasiarse aún más… él mismo no podía reprimir sus graves gemidos y sus muy constantes jadeos… Kagome simplemente lo enloquecía. La amaba.

Tras unos minutos de constantes envestidas, de nueva cuenta fue Kagome quien llegó primero al clímax, sintiendo todo su cuerpo ser recorrido por una corriente eléctrica que explotó justo donde ambos permanecían unidos… apretando en su interior al endurecido miembro del moreno, y la mano de la cual seguía fuertemente sujetándose… arqueó su espalda y un largo gemido inundó la habitación. Él simplemente no pudo con eso… era demasiado exigirse contenerse viéndola y sintiéndola culminar de esa forma… y una vez más, tras un grave gemido dejó libre su cálida esencia en su interior… sentía su palpitante miembro continuar derramándose en la cálida intimidad de Kagome, mientras el mismo seguía siendo succionado por los espasmos en el interior de la chica.

Permaneció un momento sobre ella, mientras ambos trataban de controlar su agitada respiración y el latir acelerado de su corazón… besó tiernamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Kagome, como pretendiendo agradecer esos momentos que le regalaba… Despacio salió de su interior, y bajó de Kagome, tomando posición a su espalda… abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia él… alargó su mano, trayendo consigo una gran almohada y acomodarse ambos en esta… para después cubrirse con una delgada sabana…

Kagome se sentía tan bien, protegida, querida… amada por el moreno. Estaba cansada, pues aunque el del desgaste físico fue Bankotsu, ella también lo resintió, no podía estar mejor, completamente agotada, y sintiéndose resguardada entre los fuertes brazos del ojiazul que la acariciaban tiernamente, pronto se quedó dormida… Bankotsu por su parte, sintió el frágil cuerpo de Kagome entre sus brazos, prometiéndose a sí mismo protegerla de todo… la acariciaba despacio, movió su cabello y olfateo el fresco aroma del mismo, besaba tiernamente sus desnudos hombros y cuello… estaba tan cómodo con ella… sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección, en cualquier posición que estuviesen… poco a poco y después de haber tenido una muy mala noche, él también se rindió ante el cansancio, durmiendo plácidamente junto a ella… por esa fracción de segundos entre la conciencia y la inconciencia del sueño, deseo dormir cada noche a su lado.

…

En la escuela el día corría sin inconvenientes… a Sango y a Jackotsu no les sorprendió el hecho de que sus dos amigos no asistieran a clases… era normal, conociendo a Bankotsu, ya se había tardado en hacer ese tipo de cosas con Kagome… por lo que decidieron no molestarlos con llamadas o mensajes… creían, en especial Sango que se lo merecían… causando algo de gracia a la castaña.

Al que no le gustó para nada darse cuenta de la ausencia de ambos fue a cierto peliplata… que después de este día, las pocas esperanzas que tenía de que Kagome siguiera siendo únicamente de él, se esfumaron definitivamente… lo que lo mantuvo de muy mal humor todo el día… no podía resignarse a que lo que él probó primero, ahora lo estuviera disfrutando sin prisa y a placer el imbécil de Bankotsu… eso lo hacía rabiar… más por la impotencia que sentía, al saber que había perdido a Kagome y no lo pudo evitar…

…

Kagome se removía perezosamente en la cama, despertando con esto al moreno detrás de ella… sin darse cuenta ya era más del medio día… solo tenían un par de horas más, antes que el hermano del moreno regresara o quizás Kagura…

Tras la propuesta del moreno ambos tomaron una larga ducha, en el baño de su habitación… aunque más que ducha, fue una nueva experiencia al entregarse… los pechos de Kagome se pegaban al igual que sus manos y parte de su rostro al empañado cristal de esa regadera, mientras a su espalda el moreno invadía su húmeda y vaginal entrada… jadeando o gimiendo... ambos de pie, mientras él buscaba hundirse más profundamente en ella sujetándola por las caderas… ella no podía más que gemir, y apretar en puños sus manos… disfrutando esa nueva forma de ser tomada… Bankotsu de vez en vez acariciaba y apretaba sus pechos resbaladizos, a causa del agua que los recorría, él disfrutaba sobremanera poseer su bien formado cuerpo… Varios minutos cambiando de ritmo, y finalizando con duras envestidas contra el frágil cuerpo de Kagome ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo… gimiendo sonoramente por dicha sensación... él se dejó resbalar por la húmeda pared, trayendo con cuidado a Kagome consigo… acariciado agotado su cuerpo…

Después de varios minutos ambos terminaron ahora sí, de ducharse… saliendo de ahí, y disponiéndose para comer… pues a esas horas el hambre ya calaba en ambos…

Bankotsu se encontraba solo con unos ajustados boxer´s preparando algo para comer, mientras Kagome bajaba solo con su ropa interior y la camisa del chico… le sorprendió que el moreno tuviera experiencia en la cocina… ahora entendía por qué se quejaba siempre de Sango, si él mismo era mejor cocinero que la castaña. Comieron sin prisa, y tras insistir un poco Kagome obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta del por qué fue que Bankotsu abandonó el baloncesto, siendo esta su mayor pasión… y no eran tan distintos… como ella, lo dejó porque no pensaba seguir apoyando al colegio con títulos, cuando él consideraba que sus amigos no debieron haber sido expulsados del colegio… o en dado caso, también tuvieron que haberse ido él y Jackotsu… pero siendo él el hermano del director y el otro muy amigo de la familia, tuvieron "suerte" de permanecer ahí…

…

Sin darse cuenta el día se les fue volando… Bankotsu no quiso llevar a Kagome a su casa sino hasta ya muy tarde… quería ese día completo para los dos… y así se lo hizo saber… Salieron de su casa, apenas minutos antes que Tsuikotsu volviera, e intentara reclamar al moreno por su ausencia… de ahí se pasaron a algún parque… estar juntos era lo que importaba, no así el lugar…

Ya obscureciendo estacionó su auto frente a la casa de la azabache…

—Supongo que esto me causará algunos problemas…— mencionó sonriendo Kagome, volteando a ver las luces encendidas de su casa.

—Creí que eso no te interesaba…— contestó con medio tono de burla…

—Pues de hecho no…— añadió sonriendo, acariciando el rostro del moreno. —Te amo…— le dijo, mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

—Y yo a ti, Kag…— respondió para responder a ese próximo beso y la abrazó protectoramente contra su pecho.

—Ahora si tengo que irme…— dijo con cierta prisa, separándose de sus brazos.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado, viendo a Kagome apresurada buscar sus cosas… bajó del auto, para abrir la puerta y dejarla salir… Se despidieron con algo de prisa por parte de la colegiala… él la vio abrir la puerta, para después perderse de su vista tras ésta…

Permaneció unos segundos de pie, viendo por donde se marchó… tragó saliva y bajó la mirada… no había marcha atrás, solo deseaba que ella lo entendiera…

...

Kagome tras evadir un ligero llamado de atención por parte de su tía... subió a su habitación... tomó un relajante baño, y una vez preparada para dormir, se acostó en su cama... observó el anillo que Bankotsu le había dado... sonrió, amaba a ese joven y no sabía que haría sin él... y ahora que él le confesó que siente lo mismo por ella, todo estaría bien...

Bankotsu por su parte, entraba casi sin ganas a su habitación... ya era muy noche, su hermano ya dormía, él después de dejar a Kagome condujo su coche sin rumbo aparente... solo quería evadir su nueva realidad... se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama, con las luces apagadas... toda la habitación olía a ella, sonrió tristemente. El brillo de sus azulinos ojos era lo único que se distinguía en la casi absoluta obscuridad... su mirada al contrario de hace unas horas lucia vacía... pero un brillo de orgullo se hizo presente de momento... intentando él mismo sobreponerse.

...

El sol y de nueva cuenta el despertador anunciaban el inicio de ese viernes, Kagome siguió su rutina... solo la animaba el hecho de que mañana no tendría clases... creía que ese día pasaría rápidamente... y todo sería como cualquier otro día... pero se equivocaba... la primera señal fue que esta vez, Bankotsu no estaba esperándola como de costumbre... algo que se le hizo extraño, pero evitó llamarlo, pues no quiso parecer exagerada o acosarlo... por lo que Sango percatándose, se ofreció a llevarla consigo... suponiendo ambas chicas que el moreno tendría algún imprevisto...

Lo que no esperaban ver era el auto de Bankotsu ya en el estacionamiento de la prepa... razón que extrañó grandemente a Kagome... aunque él debería tener alguna explicación, tal vez, ayudó a su hermano con alguna cosa... pero lo que definitivamente la sacaba de balance, fue ver a dicho joven aparentemente platicando con Sara, su antigua novia... ella parecía haberse percatado ya de su presencia y se acercó por ello demasiado al moreno... despertando así los celos en la azabache... lo peor sería que Bankotsu no parecía molestarse por eso...

Kagome se dirigía a su lado de forma natural, pues era su novio... pero lo que definitivamente la paralizó... fue ver a Sara besándo descaradamente a Bankotsu, y éste lejos de retirarla, la tomaba de la cintura y correspondía plenamente a ese beso... _"esto... no puede... ser... cierto..." _los ojos de Kagome se cristalizaron de momento... aunque Bankotsu estaba parcialmente de espalda, sabía perfectamente que le correspondía, él besaba a Sara, como solía besarla a ella...

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bien aquí quedó este nuevo capítulo… espero les guste, recién lo terminé que pena… anduve muy ocupada con el fin de cursos… pero ya no más… benditas vacaciones, voy a poder ponerme a escribir sin prisas… Bueno sigo agradeciendo a quienes leen la historia, este nuevo mes me da mucho gusto que 5 nuevas lectoras se agregaron… Agradezco como siempre a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, me da mucho gusto que lo hagan… **** Axter que bueno que sigues leyendo la historia, me alegró volver a saber de ti después de varias semanas… Briseida CT tu comentario se me hizo de lo más gracioso, eso de "arrime el bochin" nunca lo había escuchado… me mató de risa, Fallen Angel también había extrañado tus comentarios, lady darkness chan... nueva lectora, gracias por añadir a favoritos. S****in olvidarme de Sasunaka doki, creo que ahora sí te harté con esos acercamientos... Orkidea16, lady of the west que cada semana se reportan con sus comentarios… gracias… un beso… como siempre nos leemos en una semana.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI… SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA…**_

Kagome se dirigía a su lado de forma natural, pues era su novio... pero lo que definitivamente la paralizó... fue ver a Sara besando descaradamente a Bankotsu, y éste lejos de retirarla, la tomaba de la cintura y correspondía plenamente a ese beso... _"esto... no puede... ser... cierto..."_los ojos de Kagome se cristalizaron de momento... aunque Bankotsu estaba parcialmente de espalda, sabía perfectamente que le correspondía, él besaba a Sara, como solía besarla a ella...

**-26-**

El ambiente de momento se volvía pesado… Sango de igual manera no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban… era imposible… apenas ayer, sus dos amigos habían pasado todo el día juntos, y según lo que la propia Kagome le había dicho, parecían estar mejor que nunca…

—Kagome…— la llamó preocupada… pues quedó perpleja… completamente inmóvil y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Kagome lentamente atendió al llamado de su amiga… volteó a verla incrédula… pero la expresión de preocupación de la castaña, como la completa atención que le daba, le hablaban de la verdad que tenía ante sus ojos… Ella pareció con esto y de momento reaccionar, volvió de nueva cuenta su vista a la tan sorpresiva pareja… intentó nuevamente dirigirse hasta ellos… necesitaba una explicación… despacio, sus pies comenzaron a guiarla…

—Kag… mejor vámonos…— la detuvo Sango, no quería que hablara con él… no ahora que estaba con Sara, pues tal vez Bankotsu podría explicarle las cosas… pero con ella, sabía que todo sería diferente… pues Sara se regocijaría de humillar a Kagome.

—No Sango…— dijo segura, volteando a verla —…no me puedo ir así… él tiene que explicarme qué es lo que está pasando…— mencionó y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, seguía incrédula, pero decidida a aclarar el asunto.

—Kagome… ahh!... está bien… yo iré contigo— dijo, no la dejaría sola… ella podía poner a la ofrecida de Sara en su lugar.

—No es necesario…— le sonrió forzadamente conteniendo las lágrimas que anunciaban su caida.

—No me importa…— y ambas recorrieron la poca distancia que los separaba.

—Bankotsu…— lo llamó sintiendo una opresión en su pecho y luchando para que su voz no sonara quebrada.

Al escucharla poco a poco deshicieron el beso, Sara seguía aferrada al cuello del ojiazul… y éste no pareció inmutarse… sin prisa giró parcialmente su rostro, observando el pálido semblante de la azabache, él seguía sujetando la cintura de la delgada joven, que sonreía complacida entre sus brazos.

—Kagome… no… esperaba verte tan pronto— soltó sin rastro de sorpresa, molestando así a la mencionada…

—Bueno… eso me queda más que claro…— dijo con una agría sonrisa, observando de mala manera a la burlona chica —…¿qué está pasando?— preguntó ahora clavando sus molestos ojos en los azulinos del joven.

—Eso te lo puedo decir yo… querida...— intervino inesperadamente la indeseable chica, quien soltaba el cuello del joven, y se abrazaba ahora de su espalda, recargándose en su pecho.

Kagome y Sango la miraron molestas, en cambio Bankotsu no parecía hacerlo…

—Bank y yo estamos juntos… nuevamente…— informó con una sonrisa torcida en sus delgados labios.

Algo en el interior de Kagome pareció caer en un vacío… giró sus achocolatados ojos al ojiazul… Bankotsu no decía nada… ¿por qué no lo negaba y la apartaba de su lado? Sango tomó a Kagome firmemente del brazo, demostrándole su apoyo…

—¿No tienes nada qué decir…?— preguntó al joven… ella se mordía el labio inferior, trataba de contener las lágrimas que ya cristalizaban sus ojos… —No es cierto… ¿verdad… Bank?— volvía a preguntar, con la tonta esperanza de que ella mintiera.

El chico la veía profundamente a los ojos, pero su mirada no le decía nada… no parecía triste o avergonzado por haber sido descubierto.

—Claro que es cierto, ¿no te basta vernos juntos? — continuó la chica —no seas estúpida Kagome, Bankotsu nunca se olvidó de mí…— decía, totalmente orgullosa por su afirmación.

—La única estúpida aquí eres tú… además entrometida… a ti nadie te está hablando…— defendió Sango, no la soportaba en lo absoluto y menos si se atrevía a insultar a su amiga. —¡Habla Bankotsu!— exigió fastidiada del silencio del único responsable de todo eso. No podía creer la forma tan pasiva en la que se estaba comportando al que consideraba su mejor amigo.

Él seguía atento a Kagome… —lo siento…— dijo con cierta tristeza… viendo en el acto un par de pesadas lágrimas recorrer ambas mejillas de la mujer, a quien apenas un día atrás le había jurado amor…

Kagome sonrió forzada —¿lo sientes?...— las lágrimas no cesaban —… no Bankotsu, yo lo siento… y no sabes cuánto— se giró e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar, no soportaba más permanecer en ese lugar…

—Kagome…— la llamó, soltándose del abrazo de la frívola castaña y al alcanzarla la sujetó fuertemente del codo.

Sara quiso seguirlo, pero Sango no le permitió hacerlo, parándose retadoramente delante de ella… Sara sonrió segura que Bankotsu volvería a su lado, por lo que no insistió en impedir que conversaran.

—Kagome…— volvía a decirle una vez que ella fijo sus enrojecidos ojos en él.

Ella quiso entender, que al seguirla, él había ido a darle una explicación, a decirle del error en el que estaba… y que Sara mentía… lo abrazó… se aferró a su espalda y ocultó su llorosa cara en su pecho… —no es cierto ¿verdad?— preguntó con toda la ilusión que eso le provocaba.

Bankotsu tragó pesadamente saliva, llevó sus manos a sus delgados hombros y con poca delicadeza la apartó de él… Kagome lo observó incrédula…

—Escúchame bien Kagome…— habló fuerte y claro, con una firme decisión en sus ojos —anoche volví con Sara…

—¿Anoche?— preguntó con débil voz.

—Después de dejarte, me encontré por casualidad con ella… no sé cómo pasó, pero estuvimos juntos… nuevamente— sus ojos seguían fijos en los llorosos de ella —lo siento… tenía que dejarlo claro.

—Eso no puede ser Bankotsu… ayer… ayer tú y yo… ¿y hoy me sales con esto…?— decía incrédula de lo escuchado, intentando ver el fondo del asunto.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Kagome…? Pasó… anoche mientras le hacía el amor en la misma cama donde te dije que te amaba, me di cuenta de que no es cierto… no al menos a ti…— mencionó con voz gruesa, apenas sosteniéndole la mirada.

Esas palabras desgarraron el alma de Kagome… las lágrimas ahora resbalaban más notoriamente… los sollozos se hacían audibles al tratar de controlarlos… de pronto y siguiendo un impulso que no pudo contener, Kagome le soltó una sonora cachetada al moreno que la había engañado, pero más que eso, más que engañarla… la destrozó completamente.

Bankotsu apenas y giró su rostro por el fuerte impacto… su mejilla se volvía rápidamente roja, no dijo nada, ya ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verla…

Kagome se fue corriendo de ahí… no supo ni por qué razón entró al colegio, hubiera preferido salir y no asistir a clases… era seguida por la mirada curiosa de los alumnos que permanecían en el sitio y se percataron del incidente…

—Apenas puedo creerlo de ti, Bankotsu…— dijo con desprecio Sango, quien rápidamente siguió a Kagome.

Él solo las observó partir… no dijo nada.

—Pues está hecho… ¿entramos?— preguntó sonriendo de medio lado Sara, se veía completamente satisfecha, mientras se tomaba la libertad de abrazarlo por la espalda.

Uno sonido de aplausos llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, volteando a ver quién los emitía…

…

Inuyasha que había presenciado a distancia el lamentable espectáculo se permitía ahora participar en el mismo… —siempre creí que eras un completo imbécil Bankotsu… pero no tanto como para dejar por gusto a Kagome…— decía, mientras permanecía ligeramente recargado en el auto del moreno, sonriéndole confiado y con sus dorados ojos viéndolo de manera totalmente retadora —…aunque supongo que tendré que agradecerte…

—Mph… el ex novio de Kagome…— habló burlona Sara —¿acaso pretenderás volver a insistir con ella?... aunque bueno, eso no es de nuestra incumbencia…— añadió molestando a Bankotsu.

—Vete de aquí Sara…— ordenó

—Pero…— replicó extrañada.

—Que te vayas…— insistió haciendo más notoria su molestia.

La chica rodó los ojos fastidiada y se marchó del lugar, no sin antes besar en la mejilla al molesto joven, mismo dejó pasar desapercibido dicho gesto.

El ojidorado observó el desinterés que el joven tenía en la que parecía ser su nueva novia… —dudo que trataras así a Kagome…— comentó, viendo a Sara marcharse.

—¿Qué diablos quieres Taisho…?— preguntó parándose frente a éste, entendiendo las pretensiones del mismo.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos en muestra de suspicacia —no pareces muy feliz con tu nueva novia…— mencionó prestando total atención a la reacción del joven —¿por qué la dejaste?— preguntó obviando que se refería a la azabache.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa…— quiso dejar claro, su voz era fría, evitando sonar tan molesto como se encontraba.

—No estés tan seguro… todo lo referente a Kagome me importa…— notó como el moreno empuñó molesto sus manos, eso le dejaba más que claro lo que ya sabía… algo raro había, y no pensaba molestarse en descubrirlo —…y ahora más que nunca…— continuó, disfrutaba la buena suerte que parecía alcanzarlo —…sabía que terminarían mal… aunque claro, no se podía pedir otra cosa tratándose de ti…— se burló descaradamente.

—Haz lo que te venga en gana… a mí no me interesa…— mencionó fríamente, girándose para retirarse del lugar.

—¿Seguro…?— cuestionó sabiendo que lo molestaba —ya te lo había dicho, solo es cuestión de tiempo para volver a tener a Kagome de regreso entre mis brazos— dijo sonriendo, decidido a lograrlo.

—Mph… pues que tengas suerte…— mencionó desinteresado, mientras se marchaba.

Inuyasha sonrió, no pensaba en perder el tiempo, sentía pena por lo que Kagome estaba pasando, seguro algo similar sintió cuando él le falló… pero ahora sería precisamente él, el que estuviera o al menos intentara estar a su lado… no le vendría mal un hombro sobre el cual desahogarse, aunque eso, no le agradara del todo… sabía que tal vez no le permitiría acercarse demasiado, pero tampoco sería tajante al rechazarlo, después de todo habían quedado casi como amigos…_ "me importas muy poco Bankotsu… y yo no pienso rendirme con Kagome"_

…

Mientras esto pasaba, la azabache había entrado a los primeros baños que encontró ya en el interior del edificio, era seguida muy de cerca por Sango…

—Kagome… abre por favor… sé que estás ahí…— decía preocupada Sango, tocando la puerta de uno de los sanitarios donde su amiga permanecía encerrada.

—Ahora no Sango…— pidió, pues no quería que nadie la viese en tan deplorable estado.

—Vamos Kagome… ábreme, de aquí no me voy hasta no hablar contigo…— dijo decidida, sentándose en el suelo del lugar, permitiéndole a la azabache notarlo por debajo de la puerta —…necesitas hablar con alguien…— añadió y después de un par de minutos de insistir logró que saliera de dicho sitio.

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases había sonado minutos atrás…

Kagome se había permitido llorar y tratar de sacar el dolor, frustración, incluso la incredulidad que estaba sintiendo con su fiel amiga… Sango por su parte trataba de animarla… aunque tampoco entendía por qué ocurrieron así las cosas…

—¿Qué piensas hacer?— preguntó al verla un poco más calmada…

—No lo sé… hasta hace poco menos de una hora, todo estaba bien… y ahora…— nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir…

—No llores… no le vas a dar el gusto… a ninguno de los dos…— pidió molesta al imaginar el placer que le provocaría a Sara ver en esa condición a Kagome.

Ella trataba de controlarse… aunque era pedirse demasiado… se veía al espejo, su cara permanecía roja, sus ojos rojos e hinchados… trataba de aclarar su garganta, para poder hablar sin problemas… sería fuerte… no lloraría más… no al menos ahí… sacaría fuerzas de donde no las hay, pero superaría este día a como diese lugar…

—¿Qué hacen aquí…?— preguntó entrando al lugar un molesto Naraku, que hacía un rondín para verificar que todos los alumnos estuvieran en sus aulas —…hace rato que sonó el timbre… deberían estar en clases— continuó, mientras miraba casi complacido el enrojecido rostro de Kagome…

—Lo sentimos… ahora nos vamos…— se disculpó rápidamente Sango, tomando la mano de Kagome e intentando salir del lugar.

—Señorita Higurashi…— habló, logrando que esta se detuviese y volteara a verlo —mph… apresúrense.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza… y salieron de ahí… una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en el rostro del catedrático al ver el mal momento por el que pasaba la adolescente. Dejaría pasar el incidente, no las llevaría a detención, sería mejor que pasase una vergüenza siendo observaba por sus compañeros en su patética condición…

A ambas chicas les extrañó ver ese día a Naraku, pues era viernes, y ese día no impartía clases… aunque bueno, tal vez por ser finales de semestre tendría más trabajo de lo normal.

…

Las dos ingresaron a sus aulas, por suerte para Kagome su profesor aun no llegaba, no prestó atención a las miradas de sus compañeros, tomó asiento en su lugar y aguantó las ganas de seguir llorando. Inuyasha por su parte, se acercó a ella, no pensó en verla tan afectada… evitó tocarle el tema, e inició una conversación distinta, intentando hacerla pensar en otras cosas, y logrando separar de ella las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

Sango en cambio, siendo ligeramente regañada por su impuntualidad entraba a su clase… observó sumamente molesta al ojiazul en su sitio, mientras ella se encaminaba al propio, apenas lo podía creer… intentaría hablar con él, no… mejor lo haría con Jackotsu, él debería saber algo… después de todo eran como hermanos.

…

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Inuyasha no se despegó de Kagome, sintiéndose esta un tanto incómoda, pues si bien había intentado ser su amiga, no consideraba el momento apropiado para comenzar… Sango se estaba demorando en salir, puesto que había acorralado a Jackotsu en el interior del salón, intentando obtener alguna razón al comportamiento del moreno, pero él no le decía palabra alguna, de verdad no sabía si era por desconocimiento o por la fidelidad que siempre le mostró…

Los que salieron y se toparon hablando sumamente cerca el uno del otro, fueron Bankotsu y Sara, pues ella no se le despegaba… habían pasado justo frente a Kagome y el peliplata que al ver que se acercaban, la tomó del rostro, a modo de caricia, para que ellos no pudiesen ver su todavía entristecido rostro… provocando con esto hacer hervir la sangre del ojiazul, que era llevado prácticamente a fuerza por la despreocupada castaña.

—No sé bien qué pasó entre ustedes… pero no creo que sea bueno que te vea así… — hablo seriamente el peliplata, fijando sus ojos dorados en los chocolates de Kagome… le sonrió comprensivamente. Eso le iba a resultar más difícil de lo que creía.

—Yo tampoco sé lo que pasó… todo estaba bien…— dijo tristemente con su mirada perdida, estaba recargada en la ventana de su salón y se abrazaba ella misma.

—No te merece Kagome…— le dijo pesadamente.

—¿Y tú qué sabes…?— preguntó molesta, ahora fijando sus ojos en él… se estaba desquitando con la persona equivocada.

Inuyasha sonrió tristemente… —porque nadie que te merezca, te pondría así… ni siquiera yo, en su momento…

Kagome comprendió que él no tenía la culpa, no al menos esta vez… —vayamos a comer… Sango parece ocupada…— dijo comenzando a caminar, y cambiando el tema... siendo seguida por el peliplata.

Una vez sentados en la cafetería, Sango se unió a ellos, aunque no le agradaba en su totalidad el ojidorado, al menos él lograría dos cosas… una, hacerle también compañía a Kagome cuando ella no estuviese y dos… molestar a Bankotsu, pues sabía que aunque ya no estuvieran juntos, el moreno, nunca toleraría al peliplata por la relación que tuvo con Kagome.

La mirada y el aspecto tristes de Kagome, se veían interrumpidos frecuentemente por las discusiones que Sango e Inuyasha tenían… logrando una o dos veces sacarle una sonrisa a la chica… pues le resultaban graciosos algunos comentarios hirientes que entre ellos se lanzaban…

…

Finalizado el receso, Kagome ingresó a los baños que estaban cerca de la cafetería… quería un momento sola, para pensar… pues desde la mañana no lo había tenido… entró a uno de los baños, con el único objetivo de meditar… cerró los ojos y se abstuvo de llorar, no lograría nada con eso… no, no estaba conforme con eso… nadie, ni siquiera Bankotsu sería capaz de olvidar a una persona de la noche a la mañana… se convenció de ello… no quería rendirse tan fácil… esa estúpida explicación que le dio, de momento le dolió, por eso huyó de ahí… pero pensando fríamente las cosa, no podía ser verdad… muchas veces le dijo que Sara no le interesaba… incluso cuando ella juraba que volverían…

Salió del baño, pues ya hacía rato que había sonado el timbre… se vio al espejo, suspiró hondamente tratando de darse ánimos… y salió del lugar… por fortuna o mala suerte, no lo sabía todavía, por el mismo pasillo, metros más adelante caminaba sin prisa alguna el moreno que tan mal la tenía…

—Bankotsu…— habló apresurando su paso, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con mayor rapidez, no sabía qué lograría al hablarle, pero peor sería quedarse con esa mediocre explicación.

Este al escucharla se giró… permaneció parado justo en la intersección de los dos pasillos… la veía casi sin emoción.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Kagome?— preguntó apenas había llegado frente a él.

—La verdad…— su voz seguía siendo débil, pero firme.

—¿La verdad? No hay más verdad que la que ya conoces…— dijo y sonrió de medio lado.

A Kagome le molestó la sonrisa que le dirigía, ¿acaso la creía estúpida? O se burlaba simplemente por su "ingenuidad" —no te creo… nadie olvida a una persona de un día para otro…

Bankotsu ladeo su rostro y fijó su mirada en un punto indefinido del largo pasillo que tenía Kagome a su espalda, no dijo nada…

—Bankotsu… ¿qué ocurre? ¿por eso estabas tan raro en días pasados? Contéstame por favor…— suplicó… tenía que ser eso… por eso su extraño comportamiento, aunque no entendía qué hacía de nuevo con Sara.

—Ya te lo dije Kagome… yo no te amo — afirmó girándose y marchándose del lugar…

—No te creo…— replicó deteniéndolo al sujetarlo del brazo —cada palabra que me dijiste, cada beso, cada caricia eran ciertas… así me lo hiciste sentir…¡Por Dios Bankotsu!— exclamó desesperada, necesitaba la verdad…—esas veces que estuvimos juntos… no se te pudieron haber olvidado— dijo aguantando el llanto.

El ojiazul apretó en puños sus manos… y se giró para verla… —Por favor Kagome… ¡fue solo sexo!— dijo despectivamente, observando molesto los ojos de la chica abrirse con sorpresa y cierta decepción.

Ella negó con la cabeza… eso no podía ser cierto… —¿qué?— pregunto apenas con voz.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado —lo que oíste…— dijo acercándose demasiado a ella —… fue solo sexo… muy buen sexo, por cierto Kag…— le susurró esto al oído, y sonrió burlonamente dejándose ver por ella al separarse ligeramente.

Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos… ese no era su Bankotsu… nunca sería él…

—Por cierto… todavía lo podemos repetir…— añadió, intentando acercarse a ella, pero Kagome no se lo permitió…

—Eres despreciable…— mencionó, apenas recuperando el aliento que había perdido. Lo observó de arriba abajo, como queriendo reconocer a la persona que tenía enfrente… pero nada, no pudo ver a la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

Bankotsu sonrió agriamente y giró su rostro, mantenía ambas manos en sus bolsillos… de pronto vio pasar apresurada a Kagome frente de él, camino a su salón…

—Vaya… veo que tú si sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres…— comentó burlonamente Naraku, apareciendo de momento.

Bankotsu solo giró sus ojos al escucharlo… no se molestó en voltear a verlo… ya hacía un buen tiempo que se había percatado de su presencia…

—No dices nada… bien… mucho mejor— mencionó burlón, siendo ignorado por el joven.

—No retes a tu suerte…— comentó molesto el ojiazul y se retiró del lugar, en dirección a su aula.

El catedrático no hacía más que sonreír complacido… justo por eso, había decidido hoy asistir al colegio.

…

Las horas restantes pasaron casi volando… Kagome seguía perdida en sus pensamientos… ¿sería posible que para Bankotsu no haya tenido significado alguno, el tiempo que pasaron juntos? Toda la esperanza que tenía que fuese mentira lo de Sara y él, se desvanecía ante sus palabras… se negaba a creerlo… pero él mismo y de una forma tan cruel se lo había dicho… para él no fue nada importante… por orgullo y dignidad se negaba a llorar… aunque por dentro tenía unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo libremente…

Apenas sonó el timbre que la liberaba de permanecer en ese sitio, Kagome tomó apresurada sus cosas, no esperó por Sango… salió de ahí dispuesta a llegar a su casa de forma rápida, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar sola, encerrada en su cuarto, llorar hasta cansarse de ser necesario… pero calmar la gran opresión que se había asentado en su pecho…

Inuyasha intentó alcanzarla, pero no lo logró, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar al lunes… algo que no le agradaba mucho, pero ella necesitaría ese tiempo, por poco que fuese… Sango por su parte no se sorprendió demasiado de que no la esperara, pues intentaba comprender lo que sentía en esos momentos, por lo que una vez en su casa, fue en su busca, insistió en entrar sin ser anunciada, pues sabía que probablemente Kagome se negara a recibirla…

—Hola…— habló intentando sonar animada, apenas entró a su cuarto.

Kagome ya se encontraba cambiada con un pequeño short y una fresca camiseta, estaba recostada en su cama boca abajo, abrazando su almohada —Sango… — pronunció al reconocer su voz —…pasa, por favor— pidió pues no quiso ser descortés.

La castaña se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de la habitación… la veía tristemente, a decir vedad no sabía que decir… suspiró y dijo lo único que creyó conveniente —sabes que cuentas conmigo… para todo… te quiero mucho Kag

De los ojos de la azabache resbalaron silenciosas lágrimas… —gracias…

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato… a Kagome no le hacían falta palabras de aliento, o que trataran de reconfortarla, le bastó con el apoyo moral que tenía por parte de Sango, después de unos minutos la castaña quiso mencionarle que ella pensaba averiguar algo más con Jackotsu… pero Kagome agradeció el interés y le dijo que no sería necesario… le contó lo que habló con el moreno después del almuerzo y como era de esperarse Sango lo tomó muy mal… peor incluso que Kagome… ella si pensaba poner en su lugar al poco hombre de Bankotsu…

…

Esa noche Kagome durmió profundamente, estaba agotada anímicamente, no tenía ganas de nada al amanecer… se levantó bastante tarde y evitó hablar con Sango… solo por ese día pretendería olvidarlo todo… salió sola, paseo por el centro de la ciudad, compró algunas cosas que no necesitaba… entró sola al cine a ver una película cualquiera, necesitaba distraerse y así lo hizo, por suerte no se encontró con nadie conocido… regresó de noche a su casa, no quiso cenar, logró preocupar a su tía y a su pequeño hermano, pues Sango había ido varias veces a buscarla y no la encontraba… se les hacía extraño que no anduviesen juntas, pues cada que Kagome salía lo hacía con ella o con su novio, y la misma chica aseguró que no estaba con él…

El domingo fue similar… ni siquiera llevaba consigo su celular pues pretendía no ser localizada… ese día llegó temprano a casa, se bañó, se puso un vestido blanco, algo ceñido al cuerpo y cepilló su cabello… fastidiada de esos días, se sentó en el escritorio y observó por la ventana el despejado cielo azul, que de nueva cuenta la sumergió en sus pensamientos… resignada a que aunque tratase de olvidar no lo lograría, bajó la vista… observó aun posado en su dedo, el anillo que Bankotsu le había dado… _"__necesito que confíes en mí… siempre" _¿por qué razón haría eso…? _"Te amo Kagome…" _ recordaba lo que hace apenas un par de días había sucedido… Kagome estaba muy dolida… pero él le pidió confiar en él… ¿debía hacerlo? Aun contra la razón, que le gritaba que estaba en un error al creer esas palabras de amor, ella lo sentía, muy en el fondo de su ser sentía que esa palabras, esas miradas, y la forma en que le hizo el amor esa última vez eran verdaderas… y estaba dispuesta a sufrir por creerlas.

…

—Creo que estás en un error… y de cualquier forma en que lo veas, él único que sale perdiendo aquí, eres tú…— mencionaba seriamente Jackotsu, viendo al aparentemente molesto ojiazul.

—¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga…?— preguntó fastidiado del tema.

—Que se lo digas…— dijo como si eso fuese la solución a todo.

—No digas estupideces…— escupió molesto y se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba, lo dejó solo en su casa y se retiró a la propia.

Jackotsu suspiró cansadamente, permanecía de pie observando a su amigo marcharse frustrado… nunca lo había visto acorralado… Bankotsu siempre salía de los problemas por sí solo, de forma rápida y precisa… era decido en sus acciones y ahora… ahora habían encontrado su punto débil… Kagome.

…

Justo en el preciso momento que salía de casa de Jackotsu, Bankotsu pudo apreciar que de pie frente a la puerta de su hogar, permanecía Kagome, al parecer aún no se percataba de su presencia…

—¿Qué haces aquí…?— preguntó molesto, volteando sin ser muy obvio a los costados.

—Mph… no pensé que te molestaría tanto…— sonrió agriamente… Bankotsu seguía en su tonta postura, y ella seguía con sus ilusiones en la mano.

—Contéstame Kagome… ¿a qué has venido?— continuaba en su frío trato, esta vez su mirada molesta la tenía fija detrás de ella.

—Mírame Bankotsu…— pidió acercándose a él y acariciando su rostro para atraer su atención —¿qué te ocurrió?— preguntó con su mirada fija en los azulinos ojos del joven, que seguían siendo fríos. Kagome contuvo el aliento esperando su respuesta.

Él con algo de brusquedad le retiró la mano de su rostro y se alejó de ella…—no me ocurrió nada… y no me gusta que me insistan— le aclaró molesto, dándole la espalda, pretendiendo entrar a su casa.

—Es la última vez… — sentenció tristemente —la última que pretendo aclarar las cosas… nada puede ser tan malo para que actúes así…yo te creí ¿sabes?...— dijo ya con la voz quebrada, observando que él parecía no inmutarse por lo que ella le decía, ella estaba arriesgando su corazón que seguía pidiendo por él y él… él al parecer no le correspondía, pues ni siquiera volteaba a verla.

Bankotsu apretó con fuerza la manija de la puerta de su casa… —ya te dije que lo siento Kagome… no fue mi intención— comentó con voz seca, seguía sin verla.

—¿No fue tu intención qué?... ¡¿qué Bankotsu?!— casi gritó de la impotencia que sentía —¿Que me enamorara de ti…? ¿jugar conmigo?— exigió saber molesta — ¿qué Bankotsu?— suplicó por último ya sin poder contener el llanto, lo jaló débilmente del brazo, pero logró ver su mirada vacía, con sus achocolatados ojos llorosos.

Bankotsu le veía llorar… siguiendo un impulso la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho… Kagome no reaccionó… sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa… estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Bankotsu la soltó intempestivamente…

—Deja de molestar Kagome… entiende… lo que hubo entre tú y yo… se acabó, así de simple— mencionó volviendo a su anterior postura, pero ese abrazo no correspondía al momento y ella lo notó…

—Me pediste que confiara en ti… y eso hago… lo que me dices no puede ser cierto— dijo y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de ahogar posibles sollozos, la dulce mirada que moreno le dedicaba pareció volver por un segundo, pero no fue suficiente.

—Mph… tanta insistencia solo me habla de una cosa…— mencionó y Kagome no pareció comprenderlo —dime… ¿lo reconsideraste?— preguntó acercándose y tomando un mechón de cabello que caía suavemente sobre el hombro de la azabache.

—No… no sé de qué hablas…— dijo negando débilmente con su cabeza, viéndolo expectante, había logrado contener el llanto, pero el rastro de las lágrimas seguían presentes.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado —si lo que quieres es que volvamos a acostarnos… por mí no hay problema… tengo tiempo… contigo siempre es un placer— dijo cínicamente.

Kagome sintió un enorme desprecio por sus palabras y lo observó molesta… ¿qué pretendía? ¿humillarla? Lo había logrado. De nueva cuenta pesadas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, ella negó silenciosamente… bien podría pisotear su orgullo por intentar aclarar las cosas y volver a estar con él… pero su dignidad… es nunca, por más que le doliera.

—¿Quién eres…?— apenas pudo preguntar… sus ojos llorosos distorsionaban su rostro, como sus palabras lo hacían con el recuerdo del que ella, tontamente quería seguir aferrada. Totalmente decepcionada y sin esperar respuesta, se giró y comenzó a caminar…

—Kagome…— le escuchó nombrarla con voz débil, ella apenas se detuvo, no se molestó en voltear —podría llevarte a tu casa...

—Mph… no necesito nada de ti Bankotsu…— sonrió agriamente y le dijo sintiendo un nudo rasgar su garganta con cada palabra.

No insistió, y permaneció de pie frente a su casa, hasta que Kagome se perdió de vista, nunca la vio voltear atrás… tensó la mandíbula y volteó de medio lado hacia atrás… observando una escabullida sombra que se alejaba del sitio, en dirección contraria a ellos dos.

…

"_No se puede a mar a quién no te ama… y no quiere ser amado" _eso se repetía dolorosamente Kagome, quien miraba por la ventana del camión que la llevaría cerca de su casa… observaba la tarde morir y caer paulatinamente la noche… sus ojos ardían, dolían, al igual que su garganta por intentar inútilmente contener sollozos… le dolía profundamente ceder… rendirse en su afán de creer en Bankotsu… esta vez él la había humillado en gran manera al malinterpretar sus acciones… _"esto no me puede vencer… no me va a vencer…" _ se prometió… no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría, ni cuánto más le seguiría doliendo… tendría que ser fuerte y luchar contra ella misma de ser necesario, pero no podía dejarse caer… todos pasaban por malos momentos, y ella no podría ser la excepción, lucharía y como su madre luchaba, lo haría ella. Se convenció de ello, y llegó a su casa, ya era tarde… se encerró en su cuarto sin cenar… sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta que no era capaz de quitarse aun ese anillo, lo haría... cuando todo quedara superado… esa sería su prueba.

…

El cabello largo, lacio y negro se pegaba a su espalda, mientras pesadas gotas de agua fría recorrían su cuerpo… con un puñetazo quiso liberar su furia y frustración… por orgullo no se permitiría llorar… aunque ver a Kagome en esas condiciones no ameritaba otra cosa, más cuando el único culpable era él…

—Perdóname Kagome…— le dijo a nadie, ni el agudo dolor que surgía en su puño todavía ubicado en la empañada pared, se comparaban con lo que por dentro tenía que cargar…

-flash back-

Bankotsu caminaba despreocupado por el pasillo del colegio, pasando de largo el escándalo de los alumnos que se aglomeraban, buscando saber sus calificaciones, incluidas entre ellos Kagome y Sango… desinteresado abrió su casillero para guardar ahí sus libros… pero un sobre que cayó del interior, atrajo su atención, obligándolo a levantarlo…

Sus azulinos ojos parecían no dar crédito a lo que veían… tensó la mandíbula molesto, era un foto de Kagome, al parecer ella no sabía que la tomaron, pues se veía muy natural, sonriendo… pero en dicha foto, le preguntaban si le gustaría seguir viendo así a su novia… más que molesto giró el papel en sus manos, leyendo precisamente la dirección donde se encontraba el departamento de Naraku… lo citaban ahí… ahora sabía de quién se trataba… o quién intentaba burlarse de él…

—¿Qué es eso…?— preguntó Kagome llegando a él…

—Solo basura…— le contestó sin darle importancia al asunto, arrojando el ya completamente arrugado papel dentro de su casillero.

Dejó pasar el resto del día sin darle más importancia, Naraku era un imbécil y se arrepentiría por meterse con él… decidido a ello y sin despedirse de nadie, incluida siquiera Kagome se dirigió al lugar en mención… donde ya lo esperaba el catedrático con una notoria y confiada sonrisa, logrando molestar con esto más al moreno.

—No creí que fueses tan puntual…— mencionó irónico al verlo bajar del auto.

Bankotsu lo observó con desprecio, era tan patético, podría darle su merecido sin esfuerzo… lo único que no le gustaba y la mayor razón de estar ahí, era que Kagome estaba de por medio… —¿qué pretendes imbécil?— soltó despectivamente, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al aparentemente despreocupado tipo.

El estacionamiento subterráneo seguía poco iluminado, pero podía verse claramente lo molesto de sus rostros.

—No creo que en tu condición sea bueno, el seguir insultando…— aconsejó harto de que siempre se refiriese a él en ese tono.

—¿En mi condición…?— preguntó irónicamente, sonriendo de medio lado y sujetándolo por la camisa, logrando con ello levantarlo ligeramente del suelo—… incluso yo solo, podría hacerte ver tu suerte — amenazó sumamente confiado.

Naraku soltó una sonora carcajada, logrando molestar más todavía al moreno, que aplicó más presión al agarre, lastimando el cuello del catedrático.

—No le veo la gracia…— mencionó fastidiado, harto de su estupidez.

—No lo digo por que estés solo… yo… me refiero a… Kagome… tu tal vez, único punto débil— mencionó apenas con hilo de voz, producto del fuerte agarre del que era preso, logrando desubicar solo por una fracción de segundo al moreno… pero consiguiendo soltarse.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kagome en todo esto?— preguntó fríamente, sin dejar ver alguna preocupación.

—mph… ustedes me deben algo… ¿recuerdas? Aquí, precisamente en este sitio, tú y tus amigos se burlaron de mí… y aquí mismo, vas a perder lo que más quieres…— sentenció roncamente, observando complacido el molesto rostro del ojiazul frente a él…

Bankotsu apretó los puños con fuerza, y sin decir nada se lanzó sobre tan osado sujeto… ¿amenazarlo a él? ¡nunca!…

Naraku apenas podía cubrir su rostro, pare evitar ser golpeado por el adolescente colérico que tenía casi sobre suyo… —detente Bankotsu… o te vas a arrepentir…— amenazó apenas logrando retroceder e incorporarse, pero de inmediato un puñetazo en el rostro lo arrojó al frio concreto.

—Eso… si no me encargo de ti primero…— afirmó, seguro que podía con él… pues Naraku, no había podido siquiera acertar algún golpe en su contra…

Tirado de espalda al suelo, se atrevió a carcajearse nuevamente, tosiendo después por el dolor en el estómago, donde también había recibido golpes… —puedes matarme, si eso quieres…

—No sería mala idea…— afirmó el moreno acercándose nuevamente en forma peligrosa al hombre de malévola mirada rojiza…

—Pero… Kagome moriría de igual forma…— agregó, paralizando momentáneamente al moreno.

—Esas son estupideces…— afirmó, levantándolo bruscamente de la camisa y observarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Bien… si eso crees… podrías arriesgarte— alentó el sujeto sumamente confiado.

Bankotsu tensó la mandíbula, y lo aprisionó contra uno de los pilares que tenía cerca, en aquél poco iluminado lugar —habla…— exigió, manteniendo sujeto su cuello con una mano, pero permitiéndole todavía hablar con cierta claridad.

Naraku sonreía complacido… estaba seguro, que le daría justo donde más le duele… —me refiero, joven Bankotsu… a que todo el tiempo hay gente cerca de su linda Kagome… si quiere pruebas… ahí las tiene…— comentó observando su portafolios tirado no muy lejos de ellos…

El moreno buscando comprobar sus palabras, lo soltó y se encaminó por dicho objeto… lo abrió sin dificultad…

—En el sobre amarillo… podrás darte cuenta de la verdad de lo que digo…— comentó acomodando su maltratada ropa, y sacudiendo sin preocupación la misma.

Bankotsu abría con poca delicadeza dicho sobre… sacando de éste, varias fotografías similares de Kagome, sola, y en ocasiones acompañada por su hermano, Sango, inclusive de él mismo… nunca se percató de nada.

—Eso solo demuestra que en cualquier momento, la señorita Higurashi, podría tener un lamentable accidente…— dijo fingiendo cierta pena.

—Ni si te ocurra tocarle siquiera un cabello…— exigió, caminando nuevamente hacia él… y parándose justo frente a este.

—No estás en posición de exigir nada…— sonrió complacido, lo sabía, ahora estaba en sus manos —como te dije, podrías matarme si es lo que prefieres, pero eso solo le traería el mismo destino a la señorita… casi al momento— afirmó, seguro que nada le podía salir mal.

—¿Qué pretendes…?— preguntó molesto, pero buscando entender sus planes… si creía que se iba a vencer sin luchar, estaba equivocado…

—Mph… por ahora… solo los quiero separados… ya se me ocurrirá algo más con qué logren divertirme— dijo sencillamente, no le pensaba poner las cosas tan fáciles… primero se divertiría al verlos sufrir separados, por ridículo que para él sonase… después el final sería el mismo… morir, uno de los dos.

—Si la tocas, te mueres… tú… y los que te acompañen…— amenazó, antes de retirarse del obscuro lugar.

—Joven Bankotsu…— habló haciendo notoria su burla —…desde mañana espero ver resultados…

—Mañana no…— afirmó deteniéndose parcialmente, y volteando del mismo modo a verlo —… el viernes, tendrás lo que quieres— afirmó… aparentemente lo tenían atado de pies y manos, o así se sentía… si el que estuviese en riesgo fuese él, no dudaría en hacer lo que tiene que hacer… pero Kagome…

-fin del flash back-

—Maldita sea…— estaba frustrado… había salido ya de la ducha, se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre su cama, su cuerpo era cubierto por una toalla de la parte inferior…—Kagome…— mencionó pesadamente…. la almohada a su lado, parecía conservar tortuosamente su aroma celosamente en ella…

Eso no podía estar peor… para rematar, Sara… la descarada chica, había llegado justo cuando el bajaba de su auto, ese viernes, después de haber pasado un día entero con Kagome… mencionando que por casualidad se había enterado de los planes de Naraku… y diciendo que ella podría ayudarlo a alejar a Kagome de su lado… ¡por favor! ¿acaso lo creía estúpido? Naraku no se permitiría una indiscreción como esa… ella, estaba seguro, tenía algo que ver con eso… esa mediocre explicación que le daba, no era verdad… aunque ¿por qué Naraku, incluiría a Sara en su estúpido plan? Bien, eso lo averiguaría…

Ese beso que se obligó a darle, cuando la suspicaz chica se percató de la presencia de Kagome no le supo a nada… pero lo hizo por ella, por contradictorio que sonara… si algo quería más que a Kagome, era a la misma segura… a salvo, aunque fuese sin él, al menos y se juraba, que sería por corto tiempo.

Al escucharla llamarlo con esa tristeza en la voz, lo obligó a aferrarse más a la chica que permanecía en sus brazos… lo había decidido, jugaría el juego de esos dos, desde el principio… todo el tiempo tendría que ser así con ella, pues se daba cuenta que en cualquier sitio que estuviera, siempre había alguien cerca de ellos… no era uno, o dos… al menos había identificado a tres sujetos diferentes siguiéndola…

Quiso dejarle claro "que no la amaba" ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo no hacerlo?... pero mientras más lejos estuviese de él… más segura estaría, él también se encargaba de eso… no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados…

"_Solo sexo"…_ estupideces… nunca fue así… pero Naraku estaba observando complacido metros atrás y ella ni siquiera lo notó… hace unas horas de igual modo, uno de esos sujetos cerca de ellos… por eso quiso llevarla, para saberla segura, pero no la culpaba por no dejarlo… se había portado como un verdadero patán…

Pero el colmo y tal vez lo que más le preocupaba era Inuyasha Taisho… ese imbécil aprovecharía la situación completamente… ¿culparlo? No… él le había puesto a Kagome en bandeja de plata, si la situación fuese al revés, él también trataría de recuperarla…

Tenía serios problemas difinitivamente… pues debería mantener a Kagome alejada de él… y al mismo tiempo seguir vigente en ella… no permitiría que lo olvidara, pues por ella hacía todo eso… no se podía dar el lujo de perderla en el intento de protegerla… eso nunca.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bien… aquí quedó otro capítulo… quedó bastante largo, creo que así seguirán los que restan, pues voy a intentar que queden significativos… Agradezco de nueva cuenta por leer y más por comentar… cada vez hay más lectoras, hecho que me entusiasma bastante… Lady of the west, Sasunaka doki, Briseida CT, Day, Yaz Delgado, AliceSessh Taisho, Fallen Angel, MichMS, Orkidea16 y Carla… un saludo y gracias por sus comentarios… nos leemos en una semana. Besos.**


	27. Chapter 27

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LA REALIZACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA…**

**ADVERTENCIA: EL CAPITULO CONTIENE VIOLENCIA SEXUAL… LEER SEGÚN SU CRITERIO.**

Pero el colmo y tal vez lo que más le preocupaba era Inuyasha Taisho… ese imbécil aprovecharía la situación completamente… ¿culparlo? No… él le había puesto a Kagome en bandeja de plata, si la situación fuese al revés, él también trataría de recuperarla…

Tenía serios problemas definitivamente… pues debería mantener a Kagome alejada de él… y al mismo tiempo seguir vigente en ella… no permitiría que lo olvidara, pues por ella hacía todo eso… no se podía dar el lujo de perderla en el intento de protegerla… eso nunca.

**-27-**

Los días contrariamente a lo que Kagome creía pasaban rápidamente… ya habían pasado dos semanas desde ese viernes en que la relación con Bankotsu había sido finalizada por él mismo… Los primeros días fueron difíciles… la mayoría de las noches durante la primera semana se dormía cansada de llorar… al amanecer tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por parecer tranquila y desinteresada de la situación… se apoyaba de Sango… siempre le agradecería haber regresado a su vida cuando más necesitaba de una amiga… y de Inuyasha… que aunque no lo esperaba, estaba resultando de gran ayuda para dejar de pensar por pequeños lapsos de tiempo en el ojiazul… aunque todavía le dolía verlo por los pasillos caminando de lado de Sara, cada que se topaba con esas escenas, desviaba el rostro, respiraba profundamente y se convencía que pronto dejaría de doler…

Aunque aún con eso, no lo olvidaba del todo… varias veces lo soñaba a su lado… volvía a escucharlo decirle que la amaba, sentía sus caricias como si estuviese de verdad ahí… podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, esas sensaciones seguían impidiendo su propósito… olvidarlo.

Bankotsu por su parte sentía los días pasar sin cambios… había pedido a Renkotsu, mantenerse al pendiente de Kagome… confiaba completamente en ese chico… incluso Jackotsu llegó a molestarse, pues él creía poder desempeñar bien esa tarea… pero como el ojiazul afirmó, Renkotsu podría pasar desapercibido para las personas, en cambio su afeminado amigo no era capaz de tal cosa… y él necesitaba que ella pudiese estar protegida en caso de ser necesario… el joven de cabeza rapada, aceptó sin más… ellos habían finalizado clases desde antes y tenía el tiempo y la disposición de apoyar a su amigo… más, si eran problemas relacionados con Naraku…

Sara seguía representando un problema, pues no se le despegaba en lo absoluto en la preparatoria, y no había podido obtener mayores detalles de la relación que tenía ella con Naraku, en su afán de perjudicarlos… para lo único que servía, era para de cierto modo mantener a Kagome alejada… eso era lo que pretendía… pero no lo que quería, Kagome ya no volvió a buscarlo, a hablarle, incluso sentía que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo…en cambio veía sumamente molesto como el imbécil de Inuyasha se acercaba cada vez más a ella…

…

Alguien quien tampoco pasaba por sus mejores días seguía siendo sin duda alguna Ayame… la pelirroja asistía al colegio solo para no permanecer en casa, donde ahora repentinamente su madre había decidido quedarse y prestarle atención… ¡por favor!... solo estaba ahí para molestarla y evitar que faltase a clases, pues varias veces la había descubierto ahí en días escolares… al menos eso creía Ayame… ella seguía pendiente de Kouga, le extrañaba que ahora que Kagome estaba libre, no estuviese detrás de ella como era su costumbre… eso lograba animarla mínimamente… por lo que había decidido arriesgarse y decirle lo que sentía por él, ahora si abiertamente… ¿qué podría perder?

Viendo la oportunidad a varios minutos de finalizar la hora del almuerzo decidió hacerlo…

—Kouga…— le habló logrando que el joven detuviera su marcha, a pocos metros del pasillo de la cafetería, justo de donde iba saliendo.

—Si… ¿qué se te ofrece Ayame?— preguntó con poco interés, pero sin ser descortés.

—Bueno yo… solo quería decirte que… Kouga, tu… tú me gustas…— finalizó viéndolo a los ojos, no sintió mucha pena, pues siempre había sido arriesgada, esperaba la reacción del chico frente a ella.

El joven sonrió solo un poco —Ayame, yo lo siento, pero…— habló consciente de lo que la chica le decía, pues hacía tiempo que se había percatado de ello.

—Pero yo no te gusto verdad…— completó con cierto coraje.

—Lo siento… es algo que no se puede forzar…— añadió sinceramente, hacía un par de días que había entendido el significado de esa frase, Kagome se la había dicho anteriormente… y no la entendía… pero una vez que lo hizo, prefirió no hacerse más ilusiones con algo que no se podía dar, por eso se mantuvo alejado de ella cuando supo que su noviazgo con Bankotsu había finalizado. Ahora irónicamente le tocaba a él repetir esas palabras que lo lastimaron.

—¿Es por ella verdad…?— preguntó con desprecio en sus palabras, fijando sus ojos en la azabache que junto al peliplata se acercaban por dicho pasillo, con destino ya a sus aulas.

Kouga volteó completamente para ver la razón de la furia de la pelirroja, que ahora tenía sus ojos enrojecidos y aguados, por las lágrimas que intentaba contener…

…

Kagome e Inuyasha habían decidido adelantarse a su salón, el timbre aun no sonaba, pero Sango se encontraba charlando con Bankotsu… pues recientemente habían vuelto a hablarse, siendo animada por la misma azabache, que no le veía el caso a la lejanía que Sango había impuesto, sabía que tendría que superarlo del todo, no importando qué tan cerca estuviese de su vida… y eso estaba intentando, aunque aún le costaba, por dicho motivo, salía con anticipación del lugar … El ojidorado y ella platicaban de temas sin importancia, al parecer si podían ser amigos, ese era el primer paso, según Inuyasha.

—Siempre tu… Kagome…— escuchó decir con amargura a la pelirroja, al pasar a su lado. Obligándose a detenerse, pues Ayame parecía irreconocible… su rostro reflejaba, amargura, impotencia… incluso odio… por dicha razón ella la veía sorprendida, hacía días que ni siquiera se volteaban a ver… y ahora esa especie de reclamo. Kagome volteó a ver de manera interrogante a Kouga que estaba a un costado de la chica.

—¿Ocurre algo…?— preguntó preocupada —¿Estás bien Ayame…?

La pelirroja sonrió burlona… —¡Por favor…! A ti qué diablos te importa…— escupió molesta, no sabía cuán mal le caía.

—Oye… no creo que sea manera de responder…— interrumpió de igual forma molesto el peliplata.

—Tú no te metas en esto…— reclamó furiosa, mientras era observada de manera incrédula por Kouga y Kagome, que no entendía todavía por qué de tan grande molestia.—Son tan patéticos…— les dijo observando a la azabache y al peliplata.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos…— dijo oportunamente Kagome, tomando al peliplata de la mano, pues Ayame amenazaba con hacer de esa charla todo un escándalo, y era lo que menos necesitaba. Kouga asintió con la cabeza, pues tampoco le gustaba el rumbo que llevaba aquello.

—Claro… siempre tan prudente…— alzó la voz, atrayendo la atención de algunos alumnos que por ahí se encontraban —…aunque no lo fuiste tanto cuando te acostaste con él… ¿no es así… Kagome?— continuó molestando a la azabache, que volvió a enfrentarla.

Ayame sonrió casi complacida, al ver que había logrado afectarla.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa Ayame…— dijo mirándola fijamente, y sacando ese fuerte carácter que muy pocas veces mostraba.

—¡Por favor…!— se burló y se cruzó de brazos, sus verdes ojos se posaron sobre el peliplata que seguía de lado de Kagome, mismo que la veía más que irritado. —y dime… ¿te gustó?...— le preguntó descolocando al ojidorado, incluso a la misma Kagome —…pues me lo debes a mí…— alardeó de su mala acción… ahora poco le importaba descubrirse, había perdido, eso lo aceptaba, pero intentaría seguir haciendo daño.

Inuyasha la veía sin comprender, después volteó a ver a Kagome y nuevamente a la ojiverde —¿de qué demonios hablas?— preguntó desconcertado… eso no le sonó bien.

—Mph… que gracias a mi… conseguiste acostarte con Kagome…— aceptó orgullosa —…pero no te sientas tan bien… tuve que drogarla para que te permitiese hacer lo que le hiciste… aunque bueno… admito que tienes gran mérito, pues ese nunca fue mi plan, pero mejor no pudo haber salido…— añadió, observando los rostros de los tres chicos frente a ella, desencajarse, ninguno creía lo que estaba diciendo… volteó a ver a los otros adolescentes que se encontraban alrededor, observarla y murmurar cosas que no le interesaba saber.

—No pudiste haber hecho… tal cosa…— habló Kagome, no podía creerlo ¿drogarla? ¿cómo?¿por qué razón?

—Claro que lo hice… y lo volvería a hacer… también gracias a mi todos se enteraron… no sabes cómo disfruté ha…— decía, pero una bofetada de parte de la azabache detuvo su habla…

Kagome no creía que clase de persona tenía frente a ella… —tú exhibiste esa fotografía…— reconoció a la persona que la había puesto en mal con prácticamente toda la escuela, y no solo a ella, sino que llegó a burlarse de la condición de su madre —¿cómo pudiste?¿con qué derecho?— reclamó también en voz alta, no le importaba ya la presencia de terceras personas.

—Solo quería verte hundida… humillada… derrotada Kagome…— decía con amargura —por tu culpa… por ti, nunca pude tener lo único que de verdad quise…— mencionó fijando sus llorosos ojos en Kouga, mismo que la veía sin reconocerla.

—Eres un asco…— mencionó Kagome, sabía de los celos que Ayame le tenía, pero jamás la creyó capaz de hacerle algo semejante.

—Lo soy…— aceptó tristemente —…nunca entendí qué me faltó para que te fijaras en mi…— finalizó derramando una lágrima y viendo derrotada al chico de coleta que siempre amó… muy a su manera. Se giró y se fue de ahí, dejando a tres personas asimilando todavía la situación.

Kouga pareció comprender el dolor que sintió Ayame… pero él nunca le dio pie a esperar algo más… —Kagome…lo siento— mencionó, se sentía culpable.

Ella volteó a verlo —no es tu culpa…— dijo únicamente y comenzó a caminar a su salón… Inuyasha la siguió.

—Kagome…— dijo una vez que los dos estuvieron solos en el aula…—…yo no sabía lo que ella…— dijo, se sentía muy mal por lo recién descubierto, en aquella ocasión le pareció raro el comportamiento de Kagome, le extrañó que correspondiera a sus deseos, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en más, solo le interesaba ser uno con ella.

—Inuyasha… yo…— ahora entendía por qué reaccionó de esa forma, recordando ese día, tuvo que haberlo conseguido con esa bebida que le dio… se sentía tan tonta —…no es tu culpa…— añadió sorprendiendo al peliplata —…claro que lo que hizo influyó en mí… pero tú no lo sabías— concluyó tomando asiento en su lugar.

—Perdóname… de haberlo sabido yo no…— se disculpó sinceramente, había prácticamente robado la virginidad de Kagome, por ese tiempo se había sentido orgulloso por ello, pero creyendo que ella lo hizo por amor, correspondiéndole completamente.

A Kagome le entristeció de gran manera lo que ocurrió, comprendió lo mismo que el peliplata… sintió amarlo en aquel entonces… pero no era para dejarse llevar de ese modo… entonces, a la única persona que se entregó completamente consiente de lo que hacía fue a Bankotsu… y él…

—Kag…— habló el peliplata, pues la notó sumida en sus pensamientos.

Kagome se levantó, suspiró cansada y caminó unos pasos para posarse al pie de la gran ventana con vista a la calle que tenía su salón… observó sin querer a Ayame salir de la escuela sin problema… ¿sería tanto su coraje para actuar de ese modo tan egoísta? Definitivamente lo fue… se sentía muy dolida, pero no la odiaba… después de todo ella solo luchaba por amor, de muy mala forma, lo único que nunca le perdonaría fue enlodar el nombre de su madre… pero deseaba que alguien la ayudara, pues parecía necesitarlo.

—Sabes Inuyasha… en el fondo me da gusto saber que no fuiste tú quien tomó esa foto…— mencionó con cierta calma, pues ahora sabía que podía verlo plenamente como su amigo.

El ojidorado se acercó a su lado, quiso entender que ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad… quería, no, necesitaba empezar de cero con Kagome —Kagome… si eso no hubiese ocurrido, tal vez tú y yo…— mencionó una vez frente a ella, sujetándola por la cintura y acariciando su mejilla.

—Inu…— mencionó, pues notó las intenciones que tenía… y no era lo que ella quería.

Poco a poco Inuyasha se acercaba más a su rostro, él, quería volver a probar sus labios… y estaba a punto de conseguirlo, Kagome se sintió nerviosa por su cercanía, él la había ayudado mucho en esos días… fue su novio… y alguna vez sintió amarlo, pero…

—No…— dijo con voz apenas audible, ladeando ligeramente su rostro. El ojidorado sintió su rechazo, besó un costado de su frente, y la abrazó tiernamente.

Kagome seguía sintiéndose incómoda, giró sus achocolatados ojos, buscando distraerse, pero, de pronto y sin esperarlo su mirada se cruzó con una sumamente molesta mirada azulina, que los observaba sin discreción, desde el salón de enfrente…

Kagome no supo por qué pero evitó seguir mirándolo… logrando con esto solo molestar más al joven ojiazul…

Bankotsu no pudo evitar voltear al salón de enfrente cuando ingresaba al propio, buscando siempre ver a Kagome… pero no esperaba verla prácticamente besándose con Inuyasha… habían pasado quince días y ella ya había aceptado el consuelo que ese imbécil le ofrecía… la sangre le hervía a causa de los celos que estaba sintiendo… no quería siquiera imaginar lo que hubiese sido capaz de hacer si él se hubiese atrevido a besarla… no, él no se quedaría con ella… Kagome le pertenecía… eso sentía. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo… por qué tiempo, aparentemente, era lo que no tenía, eso le quedaba claro…

…

Al transcurrir las horas siguientes Inuyasha no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de volver con Kagome, sí la sentía distante, aunque había avanzado bastante en esos quince días… se prometía que si volvía a tenerla de regreso, las cosas serían muy diferentes a la vez anterior, esta vez no sería un imbécil y la mantendría a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, la haría olvidar a Bankotsu, por mucho que le costara.

Kagome en cambio no quería pensar siquiera en empezar una nueva relación, pues ninguna de las dos únicas que tuvo, le dejó muy buen sabor de boca… aunque en el fondo, no se olvidaba de Bankotsu… evitaba encontrarse con él, verlo, pensar en incluso en él, pero la verdad era que todavía lo quería.

Al finalizar la penúltima clase Kagome aprovechó el momento para salir al baño… a punto de salir, para su poca fortuna se había encontrado con Sara… que recién ingresaba al lugar… el grupo de ella había tenido uno de los talleres, por lo cual regresaban a su salón, Kagome la pasó largo, la castaña solo le sonrió burlonamente, sentía que le había ganado, aunque en realidad era que no había pasado nada entre ella y Bankotsu… por ahora le bastaba hacerle creer, a quien fue una de sus mejores amigas, lo contrario.

Kagome trató de regresar de inmediato, pues no quería toparse de un momento a otro con el ojiazul, visualizó a lo lejos a Sango, que recién había girado por el pasillo directo a su salón… casi corrió pensando en alcanzarla, pero con su atención puesta en la castaña, no se percató que Bankotsu ingresaba a dicho pasillo, por lo que estuvo a punto de chocar con él… el moreno al verla venir tan de prisa se detuvo, la observó… todavía seguía molesto por haberla visto así de cerca del peliplata… pero lo que lo molestó aún más, fue verla intentar pasar de largo sin más… pretendía ignorarlo.

Molesto y antes de que se alejara, la sujetó fuerte del brazo… mostrando esa parte impulsiva que había tratado de contener, en ese momento poco les importó que los vieran —así que Inuyasha…— mencionó de manera molesta, viéndola de ese mismo modo.

—¿Inuyasha qué? … suéltame Bankotsu, me estás lastimando— pidió molesta… en ese par de semanas, era la primera vez que le hablaba, y ahora lo hacía ¿para reclamar?

—¿Pretendes volver con ese imbécil?— preguntó clavando sus azulinos ojos en su rostro… y acorralándola contra los casilleros, sin intenciones de soltarla.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa…— le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada, de igual modo molesta.

—Contéstame Kagome— exigió mostrando lo mucho que esa idea le fastidiaba.

—No tengo por qué…— dijo sonriendo de cierto modo complacida de verlo molesto —…tú y yo no somos nada ¿recuerdas, cierto?— preguntó irónica, y apenas lo sintió aflojar el agarre, se liberó de él…

—Mph… cierto— contestó recuperando la compostura, y viéndola partir en el acto… se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y aún así, cuánto le costó contenerse y no besarla, dejarle claro que ella siempre seguiría siendo de él… a pesar de no estar juntos.

"_Maldita sea Kagome"_ pensaba al verla partir, así, como si nada… él la había extrañado cada día… incluso llegó a arrepentirse de haberla llevado aquel día a su casa… pues no podía siquiera entrar a su habitación sin recordarla, sin verse a ellos dos sobre la cama haciendo el amor… todavía podía sentirla bajo su cuerpo estremeciéndose por su contacto…no podía cerrar los ojos y pretender descansar, porque de inmediato ella volvía a su mente, su cuerpo seguía pidiendo por ella, quería volver a hacerle el amor, escucharla gemir su nombre, temblar por el placer que le brindaba… necesitaba volver a fundirse en su cuerpo, ser uno con ella, llenarla de él… salir y volver a entrar de su cuerpo las veces que fuesen necesarias, para calmar esa necesidad de ella… y esos malditos celos que no lo dejaban… la extrañaba como nunca llegó creer hacerlo.

Le estaba pesando esa situación… y sentía que Naraku le lleva ventaja… él había descubierto cosas que bien lo podían llevar a prisión, pero no bastaba… conociéndolo, necesitaba más… todavía más…

Se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos… recargado en la pared de aquel largo pasillo… furioso con Kagome, con Inuyasha, odiando a Naraku y frustrado por la estúpida situación en la que estaba, que no se percató que Sara, quien recién salía de los sanitarios, había presenciado molesta toda la escena…

Se sentía humillada, Kagome seguía siendo importante para Bankotsu, ¿y ella? Ella no era nadie para él… sintió la necesidad de hacer algo radical ¿pero qué? Todo lo que ahora había conseguido se lo debía a Naraku… entonces… él debería intervenir… hacerle o decirle a Kagome, lo que sea que con Bankotsu haya funcionado, para mantenerlos alejados… Más que decidida a ello, se acercó al moreno, ofreciendo una hipócrita sonrisa... y así ambos se dirigieron a esa última clase.

…

Kagome no sabía que pensar, por un momento se sintió bien al sentir esa especie de celos del ojiazul, pero ¿por qué celos? Si él fue el que finalizó la relación… decidió no pensar más en ello, después de todo las cosas seguirían igual… aunque no lo quisiera, ya no iba a llorar, ya no lo iba a buscar, no después de todo lo que le dijo… le dejó más que claro que no la quiso.

…

La hora de la salida había llegado, Sara había seguido a Bankotsu hasta el estacionamiento, pues sabía que Sango y Kagome también se dirigirían hacia allá… después de varios minutos y asegurarse que ellas se habían marchado, por fin dejaba libre a Bankotsu, mismo que se encontraba completamente fastidiado de ella…

La molesta castaña estuvo a punto de subir a su propio coche y retirarse, pero observó en los cajones destinados para catedráticos que el viejo auto de Naraku seguía en el lugar, sonriendo pensó en no perder tiempo, ahora iría a exigirle que alejara a Kagome de Bankotsu…

De prisa y decidida regresó al plantel, dirigiéndose al sector de docentes, el pasillo de aquel lugar estaba prácticamente vacío… pero optó por llegar al fondo del mismo, donde se encontraba la pequeña oficina del para ella, patético profesor… golpeó molesta la puerta de dicho sitio, pensando en que nadie se encontraba… sonrió al escuchar que le daban el paso…

…

Naraku se encontraba harto de tanto trabajo acumulado… hoy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver cómo seguía comportándose el engreído de Bankotsu, que recién comenzaba a pagarle poco de lo mucho que le debía… había permanecido más tiempo del que se estipulaba en su contrato en el plantel… pero para su poca fortuna, tenía al director encima de él, exigiéndole la entrega de resultados finales… fastidiado había decidido que por hoy, sería suficiente… estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escuchó que con poco tacto llamaban a la puerta… supuso que sería algún catedrático, aunque fuese tarde… pero se sorprendió al ver entrar a la jovencita pretenciosa que insistía en jugar su juego…

—¿Qué diablos quieres?— preguntó fastidiado, de las tonterías que seguramente vendría a decir.

—Vengo a exigirte que alejes definitivamente a Kagome de Bankotsu…— mencionó, lo veía sintiéndose superior a él y sentándose en el escritorio del joven catedrático.

—¿Exigirme?¿quién te crees?— preguntó burlonamente.

—Escúchame bien…— decía con su tono prepotente pero…

Naraku cansado de personas como ella, se acercó peligrosamente a la chica y la sujetó fuerte del rostro logrando lastimarla —escúchame tú… mocosa insolente— dijo con el desprecio que le provocaba —no sabes con quién te estás metiendo… pero yo te lo voy a demostrar… quisiste jugar con fuego, pues te definitivamente… te vas a quemar— sonrió maliciosamente, sujetándola firmemente de la cintura, demostrándole qué era lo que pretendía.

Sara tembló… sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, su corazón latía acelerado… eso no le podía pasar… no y menos con ese, para ella, repugnante ser…

—¿Qué pretendes…? ¡suéltame!... ¡Ayudaaaa!— gritó desesperada, mientras se tironeaba.

Naraku sumamente molesto la golpeó en el rostro, logrando arrojarla al piso por semejante golpe… Sara no esperaba eso… ¿entonces era verdad lo que estaba sucediendo? Rápidamente se levantó del suelo, ignorando por completo el dolor que sentía en su enrojecida mejilla, se abalanzó sobre la manija de la puerta dispuesta a huir del lugar.

—No tan rápido Sara…— se regocijó al nombrarla, atrapándola del brazo y lanzándola al fondo de la pequeña y poco iluminada oficina, con toda la intención de no dar marcha atrás, puso seguro a la puerta… Kagome había logrado escapar de él… pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de poseer a una jovencita de su tipo… engreída, popular, de alto nivel social…joven y hermosa… no… Sara sería de él… y le cobraría el favor que le hizo al dejarle el camino libre con el estúpido de Bankotsu.

—N-no… no por… favor— suplicó con los ojos cristalinos… estaba aterrada.

—Tranquila… que te aseguro que esto… lo vas a disfrutar, tanto o más que yo…— habló con una calma que a la chica le congeló la sangre… sabía que ella se había arriesgado al tratar con un sujeto tan despreciable como él, pero jamás creyó que algo así le pudiese pasar.

Naraku sonreía complacido, mientras con una endemoniada calma se desprendía de las prendas que cubrían la parte superior de su cuerpo…

—Ayuda… alguien, por favor…— gritaba por la ventana, apenas lo vio comenzar a desvestirse… Naraku sonrió más que excitado… sabía al igual que Sara que eran los únicos en ese sector… —no, por favor…— volvió a decirle, pues no veía a nadie que pudiese ayudarla.

La sonrisa malvada de Naraku y la enrojecida mirada del mismo impulsaron a la chica a salir corriendo… pero los fuertes brazos del hombre detuvieron su marcha… —así me gusta… que te resistas…— le susurró al oído, la había recostado en su pequeño escritorio, tirando algunos objetos que ahí se encontraban y posándose sobre ella… mientras lamía su dulce mejilla.

Sara sintió asco y pudo sentir el hinchado miembro del profesor justo en su vientre, asustándola aún más… —no quiero… no— le dijo ya casi sin voz, a causa del miedo y de lo forzada que la tenía por pedir infructuosamente auxilio.

—Todavía no… pero una vez que comience, no querrás que me detenga…— aseguró asqueando aún más a la colegiala…

Sara temblaba de miedo, y se paralizó completamente cuando sintió la grande mano del profesor colarse entre su falda, y llegar a su intimidad… apretó las piernas con fuerza, pero él aplicando más, logró separarlas y meterse entre estas… ella lo veía asustada y suplicante al mismo tiempo, logrando satisfacer al catedrático… este disfrutando del tiempo, retiró su mano, haciendo creer a la joven que todo había terminado… pero lejos estaba de sus planes finalizar dicho acto…

Con total brusquedad y complaciéndose con ello, Naraku jaló la blusa de la jovencita, logrando arrancarle completamente los botones de la misma y dejar expuesto su par de senos ante él, siendo cubiertos por un delgado sujetador… lamió sin prisa los mismos por encima de la tela… Sara intentaba alejarlo, cada contacto era grotesco, asqueroso… pero su cuerpo estaba completamente inmovilizado por el gran cuerpo del profesor.

—Basta… por favor, no lo haga.

—Mph… ¿ahora me respetas?... algo tarde…— mencionó burlón, apenas separándose de sus pechos y mordiendo uno al finalizar.

Sara gritó del dolor que le provocó dicho acto… —ya no, por favor… no siga

—Pero si aún no comienzo— sentenció y de igual modo se deshizo del pequeño sujetador… Sara se sintió humillada… avergonzada… no quería, no lo deseaba, nunca con él.

Naraku sonrió complacido… sabía que hacía realidad una de sus viejas fantasías al lograr poseerla… lamió sin pena alguna los redondos pechos de la joven, los apretó entre sus manos, al mismo tiempo que besaba de manera casi desesperada el blanco cuello de la joven… rosaba insistentemente su endurecido miembro contra la intimidad de la misma.

Se dio gusto de besar y recorrer con sus manos el perfecto cuerpo de la chiquilla bajo él… Sara cada vez ofrecía menos resistencia, supuso ciertamente que estaría reservándose para intentar huir cuando él intentara invadir su cuerpo… cosa que no le permitiría…

Ella sentía su corazón latir acelerado, su respiración era pesada… de pronto y después de haber sido recorrida tortuosamente por el profesor, sintió que le retiró bruscamente las bragas que estaba usando… se asustó mucho más, comenzó de nueva cuenta a forcejear… a gritar lastimándose su garganta… pero nada… no había respuesta…

Naraku con su mano, recorría sin permiso la intimidad de la joven… sintiéndola sumamente suave, aunque no se encontraba húmeda… eso le tocaba a él… escuchaba como si fuese una agradable melodía las súplicas de Sara, le sonreía morboso mientras observaba su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo… con una sola mano, sujetaba fuertemente las dos de la chica para evitar ser golpeado… de pronto introdujo dos de sus dedos en la tibia intimidad de la colegiala, escuchándola gritar por ello… metió y sacó sus dedos una y otra vez, consiguiendo que el cuerpo de la chica tratando de auto protegerse, lubricara completamente su pequeña cavidad…

Sara lo sintió… no sabía por qué se había mojado, si solo asco le provocaba… le dolía ser tocada de esa forma, ser invadida de tal manera… odio al hombre que tenía sobre ella… y lo que temía, pasaba… lo observó deshacerse de sus pantalones, exponiendo su endurecido miembro ante ella…

—No… no, ya no más…— pidió forcejeando por el miedo que le causaba…

Él no le prestó atención… con sus dedos separaba los pliegues de piel que atravesaría para invadirla… Sara seguía moviéndose, intentando dificultarle su acción… pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, cuando sintió el grueso miembro del catedrático presionarse contra su intimidad… lo supo… no había vuelta atrás…

Naraku estaba sumamente excitado… su miembro se había endurecido y crecido más de lo normal por dicha acción… poseerla por la fuerza… nada mejor, pensaba. Colocó su miembro en la entrada de la delgada joven… la presionaba fuertemente por debajo de sus senos, evitando que escapase, solo quería disfrutar de ver el momento preciso en que sus dos cuerpos fuesen uno por primera vez… su mente retorcida se regocijaba en ello… Aplicando fuerza se hundió completamente en su cuerpo… gimió gruesamente al sentir lo pequeña que era para él… ¿Kagome sería igual? Probablemente…

Sara gritó al sentirse desgarrada por el endurecido miembro… un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos… en ese momento, dejó de luchar… ya no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera tenía caso… _"Bankotsu"_ pensó en la persona que amaba… se había ganado lo que le estaba pasando por buscar tener a alguien que ya no siente nada por ella… todo lo que Bankotsu sintió en su momento por ella, fue su necedad, quien lo mató…

Si bien era cierto que Sara no era virgen, le estaba doliendo grandemente esa invasión, pues la estaban forzando. Naraku en cambio, estaba extasiado… entraba y salía con fuerza del delgado cuerpo de la chica, mismo que involuntariamente se movía según su ritmo… no le importaba que ya no se resistiera o gritara, solo se importaba él mismo… y se complacía de volver a probar incluso morder o marcar sus pechos, introducía sin impedimento alguno su lengua en la boca de la prácticamente muerta chica…

Varios minutos prolongo aquella tortura… para después de incrementar rudamente el ritmo dejar sus fluidos dentro de la cavidad de la adolescente… permaneció ahí dentro mientras recuperaba las fuerzas perdidas… Sara tenía la mirada perdida en una de las paredes del lugar… sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas… Naraku salió por fin del adolorido cuerpo de la joven, al instante ella se incorporó dificultosamente… cerró con sus manos su blusa y salió de ahí… poco después de escuchar la seria amenaza del catedrático… —si hablas… te mueres…— sentenció antes de verla salir derrotada, humillada… completamente herida física y mentalmente.

Para fortuna de la chica, no se encontró a nadie al salir del edificio, ni siquiera en el estacionamiento… no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí encerrada con ese asquerosos sujeto, que la tarde moría apresuradamente… entró a su vehículo y sin saber siquiera llegó a su solitario departamento… tomó una larga y fría ducha, quería borrar todo rastro de ese sujeto en ella… se sentó en el frío piso y lloró… lloró tan amargamente, pues sabía gran parte fue su culpa… pero lo que le ocurrió no se lo deseaba a nadie… absolutamente a nadie… ninguna mujer se merecía ser tratada de esa forma… la humillaron… la vida le enseñó de la peor forma a ser humilde… a no despreciar a nadie… Ella tontamente pretendió hacerle daño a Kagome, con el único afán de tener a Bankotsu para ella sola… y la única dañada fue ella… ¡qué estúpida había sido! ¿por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

…

Naraku de igual forma había llegado a su departamento… mismo que todavía compartía con Onigumo, evitando hablar de la razón de su tardanza, no pensaba darle armas en su contra, él tomaría el control, pues a pesar de ser un delincuente, Onigumo fallaba al confiar en él… Naraku lo había ayudado brindándole un lugar donde vivir… incluso lo puso en contacto con adolescentes que bien sabía tenían tendencias a consumir algún tipo de droga… eso era parte de su trato… en cambio él, le facilitaría las personas que se encargaban de "cuidar" a Kagome… y más adelante los pondría a su disposición, para lo que pretendiera hacer con ese par de "niños" como él les decía.

Naraku se sentía satisfecho… había calmado sus ansias por poseer a alguien del tipo de Sara o Kagome, pero no descartaba la idea de lastimar al moreno haciéndolo lo mismo a su querida "ex -novia"… aunque eso sería arriesgarse demasiado, lo haría como venganza, en último recurso. Sonrió malévolamente imaginando el placer que el cuerpo de Kagome podría darle… no por nada, Bankotsu la prefería aun sobre la exquisita de Sara.

…

La noche había caído en la ciudad… Kagome estaba recostada en su cama, pensando… motivándose internamente a seguir delante… Bankotsu por su parte, seguro que nadie lo siguió permanecía afuera del edificio donde Naraku vivía… de esa forma fue que logró conocer el vínculo que lo unía a ese prófugo… pero necesitaba más que eso para hundirlo… no se daría por vencido… necesitaba a Kagome de vuelta, pronto… Ayame, había consumido alguna sustancia que la mantenía perdida… su madre preocupada por ella la llamaba detrás de la puerta, cansada y resignada a que su hija no hablaría con ella la dejó en paz… la chica ni siquiera se percató del pequeño esfuerzo que hizo su madre por acercársele… Sara, estaba encerrada en su cuarto, con las luces prendidas, cobijada de pies a cabeza, mientras continuaba con su martirio interior… se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho y de la persona que hasta hace unas horas había sido… pero ya no bastaba con arrepentirse… trataría de enmendar sus errores, aunque ahora no tenía ganas de nada… seguía derramando gruesas lágrimas... Cada uno con sus problemas, algunos buscaban la forma de solucionarlos, otros solo de superarlos, y había quién los evadía y no les daba importancia.

…

A la mañana siguiente Bankotsu se despertaba molesto al escuchar su celular sonar insistente.

—¿Qué quieres Sara?…— contestó fastidiado al reconocer el número.

—Bank, yo…— le escuchó decir con voz entrecortada. No sabía qué pensar… de Sara podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué ocurre?— insistió con poca paciencia.

—¿Podemos vernos…?— pidió dudosa —es… importante, lo juro…— añadió sabiendo la poca confianza que le tenía.

—En la escuela, en unas horas…— accedió fastidiado.

—No… no puedo ir a la escuela…— la escuchó llorar después de lo último.

—¿Entonces…?

—¿Puedes venir a mi departamento…?

—No creo que sea buena idea…

—Por favor Bankotsu… no te lo pediría si no fuese importante— insistió.

—Está bien…— accedió, sin muchas ganas.

—¿Podría ser ahora…?— presionó.

—En media hora estaré ahí…— cedió sin más…

…

El timbre del departamento sonaba insistente… sonrió tristemente recordando la poca paciencia que el joven ojiazul poseía…

Bankotsu se sorprendió al ver a Sara en ese lastimero estado… Sara le daba el paso y caminaba delante de él dificultosamente… traía puesto un pans completo, holgado que no dejaba ver nada de la coquetería de la chica.

—¿Qué te ocurrió…?— preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

A Sara se le volvieron a inundar los ojos al recordarlo y más al ver cierto interés en el moreno, aunque lo hiciera solo por compromiso… —Bank… yo… me…— intentaba hablar, pero no podía el llanto se lo impidió… se dejó caer dolorosamente en el sofá de la amplia sala.

Bankotsu la observó extrañado, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando…

Después de insistir y esperar a que la chica se calmara un poco, escuchó sin muchos detalles lo que había ocurrido… Sara le contó de principio a fin la relación que se había dado con Naraku… como ella pretendía separarlo de Kagome, añadió que no supo que fue lo que él hizo para conseguirlo… continuó con las aberrantes cosas que él le había hecho cuando ella misma fue a pedirle que los alejara todavía más… Bankotsu escuchó molesto lo que Sara pretendía, pero su molestia pareció ceder ante la canallada de la que había sido víctima… estaba furioso con Naraku… pues aunque no sentía nada por Sara, a pesar de todo, no creía que se mereciera tal cosa… pero tal vez… eso, sería lo que estaba esperando para hundirlo definitivamente.

Le permitió sacar su pesar abrazada a él… Bankotsu seguía uniendo ideas… lo mejor ahora sería que Sara denunciase a Naraku con las autoridades, y que eso pasara como obra únicamente de ella… sabía que la familia de Sara podrían protegerla e impedir que ese desgraciado se le volviera a acercar, y él la apoyaría en lo que pudiera…

…

Al pasar las horas en la preparatoria Kagome pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de la ausencia de Sara y Bankotsu… supuso con pesar que estaban juntos, algo cierto, pero no sabía de lo que la chica había sufrido, supuso que ahora Sara disfrutaba de poder tener al moreno a su lado… odiaba pensar que tal vez, hacían lo mismo que aquél último día que ellos dos pasaron juntos… se odio, por ser tan tonta y seguir sintiendo dolor por su causa…

…

—Si no pensabas hacerlo… no debimos venir…— reclamó molesto saliendo de la estación de policía.

—Tengo miedo Bank…— confesó viéndolo tristemente…

Bankotsu calmó su coraje por lo mismo… pero no entendía, ya había sido revisada, le tomaron fotografías, solo faltaba declarar lo sucedido, había tardado tanto en convencerla, para que ahora se arrepintiera en el último momento… —lo siento, Sara… perdón…— pidió ahora viendo contener el llanto a la maltratada castaña… suspiró cansadamente… bueno al menos y como le dijo el comandante, tendrían lo recabado como evidencias, en dado caso que ella se arrepintiera y decidiera formalizar la declaración… le daría tiempo y seguiría presionando…

"_Tiempo…" _maldita sea… como pesaba esa palabra… ahora sabía que el cobarde de Naraku era capaz de actos tan bajos… le urgía terminar con eso…

…

Los días pasaban y Sara parecía inflexible respecto a denunciar, tenía miedo, después de una semana había vuelto a la preparatoria, una vez que los moretones a causa de los golpes desaparecieron y armándose de valor para volver a ver a su agresor…

Kagome contra ella misma se molestaba de verla cada vez más cerca de Bankotsu, esta vez parecía ser él, quien se le acercaba… ella por su parte, seguía cada vez más cerca de Inuyasha y más por celos que por gusto aceptó ir con él, al estúpido baile de fin de semestre… pues Sango la había presionado también, ya que no quería ir sola con el mano larga de Miroku… la castaña sabía lo que últimamente Kagome sufría en silencio por el repentino interés que Bankotsu le prestaba a la extrañamente seria Sara… hecho por el cual accedió a la petición de ayuda del peliplata, que aunque no le caía muy bien, le daría una cucharada de su propio chocolate al estúpido de su amigo… que si bien habían vuelto a hablarse, en ese asunto, seguiría en su contra, al menos hasta entender del porqué de su comportamiento, si en algunas ocasiones lo vio mostrar mucho interés a lo que a la azabache se refería…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bien he aquí otro capítulo largo… si creen que es muy pesado díganme y los corto antes… aunque en mi defensa digo que he leído unos más largos que estos dos últimos… pero bueno… otra cosita… no sé si me pasé con lo de Sara, yo creo que no…**

**Sigo agradeciendo a quienes siguen el fic, especialmente a quienes se toman la molestia de comentarlo: lady darkness chan, respecto a tu pregunta, no, no pienso agregar a Shippo en la historia, aparte de que está por terminar, siento que como que no va :/ (yo lo veo como un niño gracioso… y no me gusta cambiar tanto el aspecto original, por eso no entraría…jaja,,, creo que no sabría qué hacer con él)… igualmente a orkidea 16, lady of the west, Sasunaka doki, Day, Briseida CT, Carla, Esme (ya dí con tu pág… por cierto muy buena ;) …), Yaz Delgado, y Fallen Angel, un saludo chicas. Nos leemos en una semana, que se diviertan.**


	28. Chapter 28

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN… SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA…**

**CONTIENE ALGO DE LIME**

Kagome contra ella misma se molestaba de verla cada vez más cerca de Bankotsu, esta vez parecía ser él, quien se le acercaba… ella por su parte, seguía cada vez más cerca de Inuyasha y más por celos que por gusto aceptó ir con él, al estúpido baile de fin de semestre… pues Sango la había presionado también, ya que no quería ir sola con el mano larga de Miroku… la castaña sabía lo que últimamente Kagome sufría en silencio por el repentino interés que Bankotsu le prestaba a la extrañamente seria Sara… hecho por el cual accedió a la petición de ayuda del peliplata, que aunque no le caía muy bien, le daría una cucharada de su propio chocolate al estúpido de su amigo… que si bien habían vuelto a hablarse, en ese asunto, seguiría en su contra, al menos hasta entender del porqué de su comportamiento, si en algunas ocasiones lo vio mostrar mucho interés a lo que a la azabache se refería…

**-28-**

El miércoles de la última semana de clases, todo parecía tranquilidad en la preparatoria, esos días finales prácticamente no tenían clases, aunque por mero trámite tenían que asistir… con anticipación los alumnos encargados de la planeación y organización del baile, comenzaban a montar lo necesario para ese día… sería en uno de los gimnasios del plantel, y dicho evento parecía ser el tema más popular entre los alumnos…

Kagome hacía un par de días que había aceptado ir con Inuyasha… pues prácticamente ella había comprometido a Sango a asistir, haciéndola comprarse un vestido y todo lo necesario, por dicho motivo no pudo negarse a ir… aunque no le generara emoción alguna.

—Dime… ¿Cómo piensas arreglarte ese día?— preguntó la castaña tratando de animarla, estando ambas en la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo.

—No lo sé… supongo que como cualquier otro día… la verdad no tengo ganas de ir…— mencionó un tanto desinteresada.

—De ninguna manera, eras tú la más emocionada de asistir, así que ahora…

—Las circunstancias eran otras— interrumpió secamente.

—Como sea… tienes que seguir adelante ¿no? Es lo que siempre dices…— añadió, no la dejaría ahora arrepentirse.

—Cierto…— suspiró resignada

—Entonces… ¿crees que podrías ayudarme con eso?— preguntó un tanto apenada.

—¿Con qué?— Kagome la notó, pero no entendió por qué se apenaba de la nada.

—Pues… bueno… yo… no tengo idea cómo usar el maquillaje— soltó lo último demasiado rápido.

—Eso no es ningún problema— le sonrió —dime… tu si luces entusiasmada ¿acaso es por Miroku?— preguntó suspicazmente, haciendo más notorio el rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

—¿Ehhh…? no, no… ¿por qué lo dices?— preguntó nerviosa, sin voltear a verla.

—No, por nada…— comentó simplemente, sonriendo al darse cuenta de lo obvio — es un buen chico… algo coqueto, pero, bueno al fin.

—Bueno, a mí eso no tendría por qué importarme— soltó desentendiéndose del asunto y terminando de comer su almuerzo.

—Entonces en la tarde paso a tu casa para ver de qué forma lucirás mejor… llevaré todo lo necesario, supongo que tú no tienes nada— mencionó cambiándole de tema, y ya un poco más entusiasmada.

Así ambas chicas terminaron de comer y regresaron a concluir con las pocas clases que ese día tendrían… Kagome tomó asiento en su lugar, no pudo evitar que su vista se posara en el asiento que le correspondía a Ayame… desde el día de aquella discusión la pelirroja no había asistido, ya hacía más de una semana, corrían rumores que sus padres la habían dado de baja de la preparatoria, aunque no supieron la razón…

—Kagome…— habló Inuyasha a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Si…?— preguntó desconcertada, viendo al peliplata arrastrar una silla y sentarse justo frente a ella.

—Entonces… el viernes pasó por ti…— afirmó mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su hombro.

Kagome lo miró extrañada —bueno… supongo que si…

—No te ves muy entusiasmada… pero te prometo que nos vamos a divertir…— afirmó recargándose en el asiento de la azabache, quedando muy cerca de su rostro… le sonrió complacido.

—Bien… solo espero ser buena compañía…— mencionó sonriendo nerviosa.

En dicho momento llegaba el profesor que impartiría la clase, o al menos estaría al frente de la misma… obligando al peliplata a sentarse en su propio sitio…

…

Una vez finalizadas las clases Sango y Kagome se retiraron de la preparatoria… en el estacionamiento se encontraba Bankotsu quien se disponía a marcharse siendo acompañado por su inseparable amigo.

—¿Y tu noviecita…?— preguntó burlón Inuyasha, acercándose al moreno.

Bankotsu volteó parcialmente a verlo… tenía unas ganas de romperle la cara desde ese día que casi besa a Kagome. —No es tu asunto… y si con "noviecita" te refieres a Sara, lamento decepcionarte…— comentó sonriéndole confiado.

—En lo absoluto… y el hecho de que no estés con ella no significa que puedas recuperar a Kagome… ella ahora está conmigo— mencionó tratando de molestar al ojiazul.

—Mph… lo dudo mucho… y si es así… ella te dejará en el momento en el que yo decida regresar— afirmó muy seguro de sí mismo.

—No estés tan seguro… el viernes irá conmigo al baile… ese día volverá a ser mi novia y mía en todos los aspectos— aseguró girándose y dejando a un muy molesto Bankotsu.

El moreno apretó los puños conteniendo la rabia que sentía… sonrió agriamente y se prometió que eso sería lo último que pasaría, no, nunca pasaría.

—No quiero decir que te lo dije, pero… te lo dije— comentó Jackotsu, quién había presenciado toda la escena.

—Cierra la boca…— advirtió molesto entrando a su coche, siendo imitado por su amigo.

—Inuyasha es muy lindo… no veo por qué Kagome no pueda volver a su lado, después de todo lo que tú le dijiste…— comentó irritando más al joven.

—Tenía que hacerlo… por el momento no me queda otra opción— añadió frustrado, dando un golpe al volante.

—Solo espero que todo te salgo bien…— mencionó resignado y fijando su vista en el despejado cielo.

…

Ya por la tarde y como había prometido Kagome, se encontraba en la casa de Sango…

—¿Todo esto…?— preguntó sorprendida y fastidiada por todas las cosas que Kagome dijo que necesitarían.

—No te quejes… necesito saber qué te luce mejor, así para que ese día sea más rápido— mencionó sacando variados productos cosméticos, había de todo, a ella le gustaba mucho comprar ese tipo de cosas.

—Será peor de lo que pensé…— mencionó resignada, recargándose completamente en uno de los sillones de la sala, lugar donde se encontraban…

Las horas pasaban rápidamente, Kagome se divertía volviendo un poco más femenina a su amiga, había delineado sus cejas, y soltado su cabello, Sango era muy bonita, no entendía por qué no se sacaba provecho… la había maquillado ya de varias formas, y nunca se ponían de acuerdo con cuál lucía mejor…

—¡Por fin…!— dijo satisfecha la azabache —¡quedaste perfecta!— afirmó entregándole un espejo para que se observase.

—Pues sí… no está mal…— afirmó al verse.

—¿No está mal…? Disculpa, pero no pudiste haber quedado mejor… con eso, un lindo peinado y tu hermoso vestido… Miroku se va a morir…— aseguró rotundamente, avergonzando una vez más a la castaña…

—Esto no es por él…— se defendió —… bueno… voy… voy a quitarme todo esto de encima— dijo nerviosa y corrió a la planta alta para desmaquillarse.

—Sango yo te puedo ayudar con eso… aquí tengo lo necesario…— dijo sorprendida por la velocidad de su amiga, aunque esta no logró escucharla —bien, como sea…— mencionó y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas en el gran estuche que traía, aunque parecía más una pequeña maleta.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención.

—¡Sangooooo!— gritó Jackotsu apenas entró.

—¡Arribaaa…!— se escuchó el poco discreto grito de la castaña.

Jackotsu subió corriendo por las escaleras, ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Kagome… ella sonreía por la forma de ser de esos dos… acelerados y completamente afines el uno con el otro.

…

Afuera en su auto Bankotsu esperaba impaciente que Jackotsu regresara…fastidiado y convencido de que por sí solo no lo haría, decidió entrar y buscarlo… él no tenía tiempo que perder con tonterías… cerró la puerta sin mucha delicadeza tras él… y al escucharlos platicar en la parte de arriba, hacia allá se dirigía.

Kagome en ese momento salía de la sala, pues estaba por marcharse, se percató de inmediato de la presencia del moreno en el mismo sitio…

Ninguno esperaba encontrarse ahí al otro… Kagome detuvo abruptamente su marcha, Bankotsu de igual forma, aunque este reaccionó primero.

—Que sorpresa, Kagome…— hablo con voz tranquila, aparentemente sin sorprenderse. Estaban prácticamente frente a frente en el corredor de la casa.

Kagome seguía nerviosa… lo había evitado, y estaba molesta por su nuevo interés en Sara… intentó marcharse y pasarlo de largo, sentía que su voz no sonaría tan firme como quisiera si llegase a hablar.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— la sujetó del brazo y preguntó molesto, pues no era la primera vez que ella pretendía evadirlo.

—A mi casa…— respondió irónicamente — y suéltame, no me vuelvas a tocar— añadió molesta, logrando liberarse de su agarre.

—Antes no solía molestarte que te tocara…— comentó roncamente, pegándose a su cuerpo y sujetándola con ambas manos de la cadera.

—¡Por favor! Las cosas jamás volverán a ser como antes…— dijo indignada por su cercanía, retrocediendo para alejarse —… ya no tienes derecho… así que no vuelvas a hacerlo— advirtió y se giró pretendiendo salir de ahí.

Bankotsu sonrió agriamente, molesto por lo que había escuchado, caminó unos pasos siguiéndola, y volvió a sujetarla fuertemente del brazo, obligándola así a girarse y verlo a los ojos, solo segundos antes de que abriese la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿quién tiene derecho…? ¿Inuyasha?— preguntó asqueado por la sola idea, y viéndola con sus molestos y azulinos ojos.

Kagome se sentía indignada… quería irse, ya no quería seguir discutiendo con él… pero la fuerza de Bankotsu obviamente la detenía… ¿quién se creía?¿con qué derecho la trataba y le hablaba así?— y si así fuera… ¿qué?...— respondió provocándolo .

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado molesto… Kagome achicó los ojos ¿se estaba burlando? —…eso a ti ya no tiene por qué importarte, tal vez sea él…—añadió molesta por la forma de reaccionar del moreno.

—De ninguna manera…— mencionó aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta de madera de la entrada.

Kagome se sintió pequeña a su lado, Bankotsu la tenía sin salida… sentía su fresco aliento cerca de su rostro, su corazón latió con fuerza, al volver a revivir las sensaciones que él solía causarle solo con su cercanía.

—…tú sigues siendo mía— aseguró, atrayendo su rostro con su mano — siempre mía Kagome…— le dijo ya sobre sus labios, rozándolos… sus ojos azules se habían cerrado lentamente, pues se disponía a besarla.

Sus palabras la hicieron temblar, su respiración se hizo pesada, estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos y aceptarlo… lo había extrañado tanto, pero… ¿suya? Tal vez así se sentía… pero… ¡no!, definitivamente no volvería a jugar con ella.

—Já… ¿quién te crees?— dijo molesta, obligando al moreno a abrir sus ojos — ¿tuya?¿siempre? no Bankotsu… nunca más…— sentenció, y con la fuerza que el coraje le brindó, lo apartó de ella —¡nunca!... Así que no te me vuelvas a acercar— habló decidida, se giró pero antes de abrir la puerta, sintió como de nueva cuenta Bankotsu la volvió a jalar con brusquedad… esta vez la besó… sintió su cuerpo completamente inmovilizado en los fuertes brazos del moreno, y ese beso completamente pasional, demandante y ¿desesperado?

Bankotsu se había molestado tanto por lo que ella aseguraba… no dejaría que Kagome pensara siquiera que podía olvidarlo, o peor aún, empezar algo con Inuyasha… ella seguía siendo suya y debía demostrárselo… lo único que se le ocurrió fue besarla, para evitar gritarle toda la verdad… la tenía fuertemente sujeta entre sus brazos, el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome que al principio forcejeó, se estaba rindiendo… él, al sentir esto calmó un poco sus ansias por tenerla, hizo el beso lento y suave, siendo correspondido completamente por la azabache.

Intentó soltarse, resistirse, pero lo quería… tontamente lo seguía queriendo… y por unos segundos hizo caso a esa tibia sensación en su pecho y se permitió olvidarse de todo, aunque fuese por breves instantes… correspondió completamente el tierno beso que ahora le daba el moreno… posó sus manos en el fuerte pecho del joven, incluso se atrevió a acariciar con una mano su cuello y rostro, mientras sentía una mano del chico recorrer su cintura y espalda, y la otra posada en su nuca, impidiendo con esto que se alejara… por algunos segundo más continuaron así, besándose… acariciándose, sintiendo que el tiempo no pasó… cada vez más tranquilos, en paz… pero justo en el momento que el aire escaseó, lentamente se separaron, abriendo sus ojos lentamente y al instante…

Kagome aún con su mano en su rostro, pareció reaccionar… ambos lo hicieron… y ella deshizo todo contacto.

—Sigues siendo mía…— le dijo seriamente el moreno acariciando su mejilla.

—Eso no cambia nada…no significó nada Bankotsu…— mencionó fríamente, apenas logrando sonar firme.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro Kagome…— comentó sonriéndole confiado.

—Piensa lo que quieras… pero al igual que tú… yo también sigo con mi vida — finalizó antes de salir…

Bankotsu permaneció de pie frente a la puerta… sin percatarse que sus dos amigos, desde hacía un tiempo permanecían observándolos…

—¿Qué significó eso Bankotsu…?— preguntó la castaña apenas reaccionó.

El moreno volteó a verlos molesto —absolutamente nada… vámonos Jackotsu— ordenó fastidiado.

—Pero… aun no…

—Como quieras… yo me largo…— dijo molesto y salió de ahí…

—Pero Banky… ashhh… siempre que se molesta se desquita con todos… ahora tendrás que llevarme— mencionó volteando a ver a la extrañada castaña.

—Claro… pero tendrás que decirme, tú que tanto sabes con respecto a ese engreído… no es normal su manera de comportarse…— sentenció, aunque sabía que no le diría gran cosa… si algo tenía Jackotsu era lealtad hacia Bankotsu, eso no cambiaría nunca.

…

Iba conduciendo a gran velocidad por las solitarias calles, había sido un estúpido, no podía dejarse llevar de esa forma… para estos instantes el infeliz de Naraku ya debería estar informado de ese encuentro fortuito… aunque no se arrepentía del todo… volvió a sentir a Kagome con él… las cosas se estaban complicando todavía más…¿y Sara? Necesitaba avanzar… se estaba quedando sin opciones, Sara tenía que hacer lo que desde un principio tuvo que haber hecho… — ¡maldita sea!— mencionó fastidiado y cambió el rumbo, ya no se dirigía a su casa… ahora buscaría el modo de conseguir lo que necesitaba de Sara.

…

Kagome por su parte se encontraba tomando un baño… ya era tarde y mañana todavía tenían que asistir a clases… —¿qué demonios pretendes Bankotsu? ¿reírte de mí?¿qué quieres demostrar?— mencionaba para ella misma tratando de entender esa forma tan contradictoria de comportarse del moreno… masajeaba cuidadosamente su espumoso cabello, sintiendo la tibia agua recorrer su desnudo cuerpo… —soy una estúpida… solo a mí me puede importar algo que para él es… simplemente un juego— se convenció, necesitaba aferrarse a su orgullo para seguir adelante… la molestia con ese engreído joven se incrementó después de esa noche.

…

Los dos días restantes en la preparatoria pasaron rápidamente, a Kagome le importaba más el no volver a toparse de frente con Bankotsu… ya era viernes por fin, esa noche sería "el gran baile"… tonterías. Sus celos y rencor se acrecentaron pues Sango intentando que la noticia no la tomase desprevenida le advirtió que Bankotsu también asistiría… con Sara.

—Kagome lo siento… yo sé que tú todavía…— decía con cierto pesar una vez finalizadas las clases.

—Yo todavía nada… cada quién debe seguir adelante…— mencionó tratando de parecer desinteresada, con su vista fija en el camino, de vuelta a casa.

—No sé qué diablos piensa… vi que te besó…

—Yo tampoco lo sé… pero ya no importa… para él es un juego, está más que claro— finalizó con ese tema, girando su rostro por la ventana del auto.

Sango suspiró resignada —bien… pero esta noche tienes que divertirte… por ti estoy en esto y no será la peor noche que pase.

—Eso intentaré…— dijo sin ánimo.

—Bien llegamos… mmm… entonces crees que podría venir a tu casa para…

—Claro, ya sabes que yo me encargo…— la interrumpió —nos vemos a las siete… nos dará tiempo perfectamente— bajó del auto y le guiñó un ojo… no sabía por qué, pero "transformar" a Sango la animaba.

Sango sonrió satisfecha… bien valía la pena pasar por todo eso por animar a Kagome, después de todo tenía casi seis meses en una mala racha…

…

—¿Sara? ¿en serio?— preguntó incrédulo Jackotsu— creí que al final desistirías…

—Esta vez no me quedó de otra… me lo pidió prometiendo reconsiderar las cosas— mencionó sin interés el ojiazul, buscando desganado entre su ropa algo que usar esa noche.

—Creo que te estás ablandando…

—Estupideces… no lo haría si no lo creyese necesario… además…

—Kagome…— completó sabiendo a la perfección el fondo de las cosas.

—Así es…

Jackotsu suspiró cansadamente… —pues yo opino que con una golpiza a esos sujetos y denunciarlos, después de todo tienen un largo historial… y todo quedaría resuelto…— mencionó simplemente.

—Las cosas no son así de sencillas… de serlo, ya lo habría hecho— respondió fastidiado de la necedad y poca cordura del afeminado sujeto.

—Como digas… me voy… también tengo que lucir de maravilla esta noche… ¡será una gran noche!— afirmó, pues él podría ser el único que de verdad sabía que así sería…

Bankotsu solo lo vio partir… sin haber elegido nada, se dejó caer en su cama… cerró los ojos y sin evitarlo vinieron a su mente Kagome y todos sus recuerdos… —esto es patético…— se dijo, refiriéndose a su condición.

…

Kagome tomó un baño… secaba su cabello para cuando su tía avisó de la llegada de Sango.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero le dije a Miroku que pasara a buscarme aquí…— mencionó mientras colgaba su vestido a un costado del closet.

—Claro que no… de hecho me darás ánimos de seguir con esto…— mencionó sonriendo y guiándola al pequeño banco frente al gran tocador donde planeaba empezar con su arreglo —tienes un cabello lacio y lindo… deberías usarlo suelto más seguido

—Es estorboso…

—Por supuesto que no… bien, comencemos…— y entre platicas variadas y algo de música sonando en la habitación continuaron con ese proceso…

…

Cerca de las diez de noche ambas chicas estaban perfectamente listas…

—Wow… pero de verdad lucen hermosas…— dijo Tsukiomy quien pasaba por ahí y viendo la puerta abierta decidió entrar.

—¿En serio?... pues yo no me siento muy cómoda…— mencionó Sango, quien se observaba en el espejo.

—De verdad… las dos se ven muy bien… hiciste un gran trabajo cariño…— añadió viendo a Kagome.

—Eso creo… — dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

—Y ¿a qué hora pasarán por ustedes?— preguntó ahora a la castaña.

—De hecho no deben tardar…— dijo observando el pequeño despertador de Kagome en el buró cercano a la cama.

Justo en ese instante se escucha un auto estacionarse…

—Creo que es Miroku…— mencionó Sango nerviosa, al observar el vehículo — creo… creo que ya me arrepentí…

—No digas tonterías…— mencionó Kagome entre risas… —todo saldrá bien.

Sango asintió con la cabeza no tan convencida…

—Yo abro… espera unos momentos más y bajas… no es bueno salir tan de prisa…— aconsejó sabiamente la joven mujer guiñándole un ojo.

Tras unos minutos de incomoda espera Miroku por fin veía bajar a Sango luciendo mejor que nunca… abrió ligeramente la boca por la impresión… lucía un largo y entallado vestido color púrpura, tipo halter, con escote no tan sugerente en el pecho y en la espalda… aunque este era cubierto por su sedoso cabello, que en esta ocasión estaba parcialmente recogido en una media coleta y las puntas ligeramente onduladas… realmente lucía muy bien.

—Mi bella dama…— dijo apenas reponiéndose —… es todo un honor que esta noche sea mi acompañante— añadió inclinándose un poco y besando su mano. Él usaba un típico traje negro con camisa blanca…

—Pe-pero… ¿qué haces?— preguntó sonrojada… no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de formalidades.

Miroku sonrió complacido al ver su sonrojo… —si no tienes nada más que hacer… podríamos irnos… por cierto… Inuyasha no tarda… se quedó atorado en el tráfico— mencionó observando a Tsukiomy que emocionada los despedía.

…

Kagome los observó partir desde su ventana… sonrió complacida, deseándole suerte… segundos después de su retirada se percató de la llegada de Inuyasha… suspiró profundamente y se retiró de ahí… se observó a los ojos en el espejo… sonrió triste al recordar que ella había imaginado algo completamente diferente a eso, el día que entusiasmada compró todas esas cosas que ahora le lucían muy bien, pero que no la satisfacían en lo absoluto.

Instantes después de que su tía la llamó bajó Kagome, tratando de no lucir tan desanimada como se encontraba… observó a Inuyasha esperarla al pie de la escalera por donde bajaba…

—Te… te ves… hermosa Kagome…— dijo casi sin darse cuenta… avergonzándose por la pequeña risa que emitió Tsukiomy.

—Gracias… pues, tú también luces muy bien…— mencionó sonriente.

El ojidorado mantenía la atención en su arreglo, ella lucía un vestido largo de igual forma en tipo halter, aparentemente usaba zapatillas aunque no se le veían, lucía más alta de lo normal… el vestido era color marfil, pegado completamente en la parte superior de su cuerpo, acentuando sus marcadas curvas, tanto de la cintura como de su pecho… la suave tela permanecía sujetada por delgados tirantes a su cuello…. de la parte baja del vestido caía delicadamente, la tela parecía sumamente lisa y suave al tacto, y dicho vestido poseía una abertura a un costado que mostraba la cremosa piel de su pierna izquierda al caminar… su cabello lo traía recogido suavemente, dejando caer mechones a los costados de su rostro, era un peinado sencillo, pero le lucía bastante bien en combinación con esa delgada diadema de brillantes que complementaba su peinado, permitiendo mostrar el gran escote en su espalda, dicho escote, llegaba al final de la misma… definitivamente no había más que decir… se veía hermosa.

El maquillaje que ella usaba era bastante natural, solo enmarcó sus ojos con sombras negras y un poco de doradas, dando el toque exacto de sofisticación y misticismo que pretendía.

—Pues… vámonos…— mencionó Kagome ante la nula reacción del peliplata.

—¿Eh?... digo, sí… vámonos — dijo terminando de reaccionar y ofreciéndole su mano.

—Pero… me encantaría tomarles una foto…— intervino Tsukiomy antes de que se marchasen.

—No es necesario… además…

—Claro, con gusto…— interrumpió Inuyasha.

—Bien… acérquense más chicos… a Sango y su acompañante también les tomé una — sonrió satisfecha.

Y después de perder innecesariamente el tiempo, según Kagome, se marcharon rumbo a la preparatoria donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

…

El lugar había quedado bastante bien… con tenue iluminación, algunos pilares con pequeñas luces brillando en diversas áreas del lugar… desde la entrada se notaba el esmero que habían puesto… pues los jardines lucían pequeñas velas mostrando el camino principal… la noche no sería de lo mejor pues obscuras nubes amenazaban en señal de tormenta… aunque eso a nadie en el lugar le preocupara… decidida a pasar una noche agradable ingresó Kagome guiada por Inuyasha al gimnasio, donde ya sonaba fuerte la música… muchas miradas se posaron de inmediato sobre ellos… Inuyasha era muy popular, y Kagome a pesar de todo seguía siendo reconocida como una de las chicas más bonitas del plantel…

—Esto es muy incómodo…— mencionó la azabache discretamente observando a los alumnos verlos entrar…

—¿Y qué esperabas…? Luces hermosa…— afirmó sonriente.

—Basta ya… busquemos a Sango…— pidió pues de verdad lograba ponerla nerviosa.

—Como quieras…— aceptó y si dirigieron a la mesa de bocadillos, pues conociendo a Miroku, estaría cerca.

…

Sara y Bankotsu habían llegado apenas momentos antes que Kagome e Inuyasha… el moreno observó molesto el destapado vestido que la azabache usaba… reconocía muy a su pesar que lucía mejor que nunca… lo que más lo hacía rabiar era la desagradable compañía que traía… el estúpido de Inuyasha no se le despegaba y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tocarla, su rostro, sus hombros, incluso su desnuda espalda… ¿ella sabría lo que eso le provocaba? No, definitivamente si lo supiera no lo haría…

Sara veía resignada que la entera atención de su acompañante la poseía Kagome aunque se encontrara a una distancia considerable de ellos…

—Vaya… veo que después de todo regresaron…— mencionó agriamente Tsubaky, que llegaba a su lado junto a Yura, siendo seguidas por varios chicos que las acompañaban… ambas jovencitas lucían vestidos diferentes pero ambos en el siempre elegante negro. Sara por su parte, un vestido largo verde obscuro, más discreto de los que acostumbraba a usar… antes hubiese usado un vestido strapless y escotado… ahora lo qué más se permitía exhibir era un solo hombro desnudo.

Sara las veía con cierto recelo… hacía bastante tiempo que no se hablaban… ella ya no las consideraba sus amigas —te equivocas… nosotros no…

—Eso no tendría por qué importarles…— mencionó molesto el ojiazul, viendo a las desagradables chicas.

—Veo que Kagome te dejó con muy mal carácter…cariño — dijo cínicamente Yura, observando al que siempre consideró un apuesto joven.

Bankotsu la observó fríamente… no le dijo nada… tal vez había sido cierto.

—Será mejor irnos…— dijo Sara tomando la mano del ojiazul y retirándose a otro lugar.

—Es una mustia…— mencionó despectivamente Tsubaki al verlos partir.

Sara alcanzó a escucharlas… sonrió tristemente… si ellas supieran lo que le había pasado seguramente se encargarían de hacerla pedazos… y se daba cuenta que no tenía una verdadera amiga…

…

Una vez que a Sango se le pasó un poco la incomodidad que sentía con Miroku platicaron amenamente… ese chico no era tan malo como creía… podía ser bastante tierno y amable, tomaron asiento junto a sus amigos en una de las pocas mesas que habían colocado… entre risas y comentarios burlones entre los chicos la pasaron bastante bien… en una de esa miradas furtivas que Kagome le daba al lugar y saludando a alguna persona, se topó con la mirada de Bankotsu fija en ella… estaba molesto, lo conocía muy bien… aunque ahora no entendía por qué razón… pues él también estaba bien acompañado…

—¿Bailamos…?— pidió amablemente el peliplata, notando su ausencia en la mirada.

Kagome pareció no entenderlo… volteó a su alrededor y Sango ya se encontraba en la pista… había comenzado el baile y ella no se había percatado de ello… —cla… claro— dijo aceptando su mano y dirigirse con las demás parejas…

La música siempre fue lenta… al parecer a los organizadores del evento les pareció buena idea eso de "baile romántico" era lo último que le faltaba.

Bankotsu ya se había topado con el poco deseado Naraku… y como supuso ya había sido informado de ese encuentro hace un par de días… lo dejó pasar, aunque le advirtió que sería la única ocasión… esta vez disfrutaría ver los celos que lo invadían poco a poco, quería saber hasta dónde podía soportar ver a Kagome en brazos de otro… ¿cuánto la puedes querer Bankotsu? ¿cuánto te importa? Se preguntaba, pues disfrutaría mucho más dañándola al saber lo importante que es para ese "mocoso". Sonreía malévolamente observándolos… aunque también tenía que encargarse de cuidar a la multitud de adolescentes que asistieron… evitar que se consumiera alcohol… si el director supiese que es precisamente gente de él, la que les distribuye algo más que simple alcohol a los tontos jovencitos…

…

Ajena a toda esa situación Kagome bailaba aparentemente cómoda con Inuyasha… había recargado su mejilla en su hombro, más que por buscar cercanía lo hacía para no verlo a los ojos, pues sentía su tierna mirada y no quería que sacara el tema de volver… un par de canciones más permanecieron así… entre la amena conversación que tuvieron con sus amigos y el tiempo que permanecieron bailando, ya era cerca de media noche…

Sara también había convencido a Bankotsu de bailar… estaban lejanos a Inuyasha y Kagome aunque aun así esta última y el moreno seguían cruzando molestas miradas de vez en vez…

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo Naraku… para que la alejaras?— preguntó pues a pesar de todo lo conocía muy bien.

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba… centró su atención en ella —¿de verdad no lo sabes?— preguntó un poco molesto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, ambos se veían a los ojos… —mph… nunca volverás a confiar en mí… ¿cierto?— preguntó tristemente.

—Hasta ahora no me has dado una razón para hacerlo…

—No es tan fácil para mí… hacer lo que me pides…

Bankotsu la vio fríamente… tal vez la estaba presionando, pero necesitaba hacerlo…

…

—Kagome…— la llamó Inuyasha, pues sabía que permanecía observando a Bankotsu aunque intentara de ser discreta.

—¿Si…?— preguntó y volteó a verlo…

—Veo que por más que te esfuerces aun sigues pensando en él…— dijo sin rodear el asunto.

Kagome se sonrojó ¿era tan obvia? estaba claro… —claro que no… es solo que…

—¿De verdad quieres olvidarlo?

—Necesito hacerlo…— mencionó con cierto dolor en sus palabras. Pues esa sensación de angustia, celos y coraje que sentía no la dejaban tranquila, en ningún instante.

—Kagome yo… tu sabes lo que yo…— decía un poco nervioso, pero necesitaba decirle que nunca dejó de quererla.

—Lo sé… me lo has dicho pero…— lo interrumpió y bajó su mirada.

Inuyasha la sujetó de la barbilla y la obligó a verlo a los ojos —podríamos intentarlo… no perdemos nada…— dijo casi suplicante, la suave música seguía sonando y ellos parecían haber detenido su suave danza.

—Inu-yasha, yo…— Kagome ya no sabía… ¿y si él tenía razón y no perdían nada con intentar?

El peliplata no la dejó seguir hablando, despacio y sin permiso llevó su rostro al de ella… todavía la tenía sujeta de la barbilla y poco a poco rompía la distancia entre sus labios… ambos cerraron los ojos… Kagome sentía su corazón latir con fuerza… ¿era emoción? No… era nerviosismo, tal vez angustia.

…

Naraku veía complacido a la que le había parecido una hermosa "hembra"… a pesar de casi besarse con Inuyasha, le agradaba el hecho de pensar que de un momento a otro el estúpido de Bankotsu los separaría y se llevaría a Kagome con él… esa… sería su condena…

…

De forma casi inconsciente Kagome ladeó su rostro ligeramente, impidiéndole al ojidorado besarla… pero Inuyasha estaba decidido a no rendirse… sabía que le costaría trabajo que ella diese ese primer paso, una vez después de eso, todo sería más sencillo, por lo que sin despagarse de ella, besó tiernamente su mejilla… despacio siguió hasta su oído, logrando con esto estremecer ligeramente a Kagome, pues aunque no estuviera enamorada de él, esas sensaciones la hacían temblar…

…

Sara sintió las manos del moreno apretarse en su cadera, de donde la sujetaba al bailar… volteó a verlo y al seguir su mirada lo entendió ¿por qué no le sorprendía?... Bankotsu que pocas veces perdía detalle de la azabache, estaba más que molesto al verla prácticamente besándose con Inuyasha…otra vez… las manos del peliplata recorrían la espalda desnuda de Kagome, la acariciaba aparentemente con su permiso, aquella blanca y suave piel que muchas veces él mismo había recorrido con sus manos y sus labios… ahora ese imbécil la sentía… sintió su sangre hervir, se había jurado no permitirle a Inuyasha volver a tocar a Kagome… estuvo a punto de ir y darle lo que creía ser su merecido… pero en ese instante se percató también de la asquerosa sonrisa de Naraku que los veía a corta distancia… conteniendo su furia apartó a Sara y se marchó de ahí… no necesitaba ver más.

—Mph… ¿y esto qué nos dice? ¿la amas tanto como para perderla?... esto es tan aburrido Bankotsu… eres un imbécil…— se decía a sí mismo el catedrático que veía un tanto decepcionado la falta de agallas del joven… al parecer se había acabado la diversión…

Sara intentó seguirlo apenas al reaccionar… pero le fue imposible, se había perdido entre la gran cantidad de alumnos elegantemente vestidos…

…

—Inuyasha…— dijo apartándolo —…creo… que necesito ir al baño— esa excusa ninguno de los dos la creyó…

—Te acompaño…— pues no quería darle la oportunidad a Bankotsu de acercársele…

—No es necesario… en seguida vuelvo— mencionó y salió de esa situación lo más rápido que pudo… caminó entre las personas y se dirigió a un pasillo donde se encontraban los sanitarios… entró al primero, pero había demasiada gente como para poder pensar con claridad… eso era lo que quería… salió del gimnasio a los baños que se encontraban afuera del lugar… frías gotas de agua se dejaron notar al mojar ligeramente su cuerpo… dio vuelta en la esquina y entró a dicho sitio… sonrió fue mejor idea… los baños estaban en servicio, pero nadie se molestaría en salir a ellos… se recargó en la puerta por un momento… y después fue directo a los lavabos… abrió el agua y empapó sus manos… colocó una de sus heladas manos en su nuca… cerró los ojos, escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrar… no le prestó atención supuso que alguna otra chica con demasiada urgencia habría ido hasta ahí… se arrepentía de haber asistido a ese baile… no tenía control de nada, apenas de ella misma.

—¿Tensa?— preguntó la varonil voz a su espalda… sus fuertes manos la tenía sujeta por la cintura… el corazón de Kagome casi se detiene al reconocer su voz… no lo sintió acercarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí…?— preguntó secamente… necesitaba calmarse y no él no se lo ponía tan fácil…

—Quería tenerte cerca… y decidí seguirte— mencionó seductoramente pegando completamente su cuerpo a la espalda de Kagome, le hablaba despacio al oído… haciéndola estremecer.

—Quiero estar sola…— dijo molesta por esa cercanía… apenas logrando que su voz sonara firme…

—Ya veo…tan mala ha sido la compañía— se burló mínimamente, al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello…

—Por favor… no lo hagas…— suplicó, pero no ponía mucha resistencia y su piel comenzaba a erizarse.

—¿Hacer qué, Kagome?— volvió a preguntar roncamente en su oído, mientras su mano se colaba por esa abertura en su vestido, tocando sus firmes muslos…toda la noche deseo hacer eso.

La respiración de Kagome comenzaba a agitarse mientras sentía esa fuerte mano dirigirse a su entrepierna ¿estaba mal sentir eso? cerró los ojos, lo estuviera o no, lo disfrutaba… La noche había sido de muchas emociones encontradas… ¿por qué luchar contra la corriente? Esta vez quería dejarse llevar.

El joven se sintió aceptado, nuevamente… la mano que antes la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura, ahora subía despacio a sus abultados pechos, mientras besaba con mayor necesidad su cuello…

Al tiempo que sintió que él sujetó firmemente su seno, sintió en su trasero como la masculinidad del chico había despertado por completo… eso la tensó…

—No sigas… por favor…— volvía a suplicar con voz entrecortada, pero… ¿de verdad era lo que quería? Podía ver en el espejo sus ojos llenos de deseo observarla y contagiarla del mismo.

Hizo caso omiso a su pedido y comenzó a masajear de forma suave su pecho, logrando que sus pezones se erectaran, haciéndolos visibles por la delgada tela de su vestido… ahora sabía que no usaba sostén… y eso logró molestarlo aunque también lo excitaba demasiado.

Pretendiendo no dejarla reaccionar y así arrepentirse, sin permiso introdujo su mano por debajo de sus pequeñas bragas… sintió su suave piel… la había extrañado tanto…sin prisa recorrió su intimidad… reconoció esa calidez… rosaba ese pequeño punto que tanto placer le generaba a la azabache, y logró satisfactoriamente arrancarle varios gemidos a la chica entre sus brazos, él besaba su cuello y sus desnudos hombros, al mismo tiempo que seguía masajeando sus redondos pechos… sintió su hinchado miembro palpitar por ella, deseaba hacerle el amor… otra vez.

Kagome sentía no poder más… apretó fuerte sus ojos y bajó su cabeza… apretó con fuerza el borde del lavamanos de donde ahora se sujetaba… su corazón continuaba con su acelerado ritmo sintiendo la atrevida mano del chico intentar penetrarla… no pudo evitar gemir, pues había logrado excitarla completamente… pero…

—Basta ya…— dijo conteniendo esas sensaciones y recobrando un poco el sentido —¡detente Bankotsu!— exigió retirando las manos de su cuerpo, y girando a verlo de frente…

El moreno sonrió de medio lado tal vez frustrado… sabía que a ella también le estaba gustando, pues pudo sentir como su intimidad estaba completamente húmeda.

—¿Por qué Kagome…?— preguntó sin entenderla… había pretendido marcharse del lugar, pero al voltear atrás la vio salir y la siguió… no era lo que buscaba, más bien, tontamente iba a reclamarle, pero al verla… ahí, sola… aparentemente desesperada, no lo quiso evitar…

—¿Por qué? ¿todavía preguntas?... tú vienes con Sara… y yo…— mencionó indignada, pues toda la noche había estado con la castaña y no se habían separado.

—Con el imbécil de Inuyasha…— completó molesto —… pero ahora estamos aquí… solos tú y yo…— añadió volviendo a acercarse y sujetar de manera firme sus caderas… la veía fijo a los ojos, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar contra sus rostros… los tacones que Kagome usaba, los dejaban prácticamente a la misma altura.

—Esto sigue siendo un juego para ti ¿cierto?— preguntó de manera triste, pensando en ello.

Él solo negó ligeramente con la cabeza… pero no podía decirle la verdad… no aún…

—Tengo que irme… me esperan… supongo que a ti también…— dijo resignada a sus situaciones.

—Que sigan esperando…— apenas logró decir antes de besarla suavemente…

Kagome sintió sus cálidos labios hacer contacto con los suyos nuevamente… cerró los ojos al instante imitándolo… ¿por qué no podían estar juntos? Le dolía no saberlo y aun así aceptarlo… ¿qué él amaba a Sara? ¡Por favor!

Nuevamente sentía que él podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera… estaba correspondiendo a su beso… amaba a ese hombre aun contra ella misma.

Las manos de Bankotsu seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de Kagome… excitándose cada vez más con ello ¿se atrevería a tomarla ahí mismo? Definitivamente sí.

Kagome lo sabía… lo conocía y sabía lo que pretendía… pero no… no podía permitirlo _"solo sexo"_ recordó dolorosamente sus hirientes palabras.

—¡Basta ya!— exigió una vez que deshizo el beso… con lágrimas a punto de derramarse de sus ojos, su respiración seguía acelerada…

—¿Qué diablos te pasa Kagome? Tú también lo quieres— mencionó molesto, llevando la mano a su flequillo y recorrerlo hacía atrás frustrado, viendo como una vez más lo rechazaba.

—No Bankotsu… te equivocas…— dijo decidida y se giró para salir de ahí.

—¿En qué Kagome?— preguntó frustrado apoyando su mano en la puerta para impedirle el paso.

—No queremos lo mismo…—informó viendo como al momento retiró su mano un tanto desconcertado— para ti es solo sexo — finalizó dejándolo solo y molesto con él mismo por sus estúpidas palabras…

…

Kagome caminaba por el poco iluminado lugar… pues la lluvia caía con un poco más de fuerza y había apagado las lindas velas que decoraban el jardín… apenas ingresaba al gimnasio se encontró con Sara quien se disponía a marcharse… Kagome la vio molesta, pues todavía creía que en verdad ella había interferido en la relación que llevaba con Bankotsu… en cambio Sara ni siquiera se atrevió a verla directamente… giró sus ojos y alcanzó a ver como Bankotsu se retiraba del sitio… pudo ver difícilmente como subió a su coche y se fue de ahí… sonrió resignada… al menos habían llegado separados y ella traía su propio auto.

…

—Tardaste…— dijo el peliplata apenas la vio llegar…

—Si… estuve esperando a que se desocuparan los baños y al final tuve que salir a los anexos…— mintió, aunque no del todo.

—Ya veo…

—Sabes… no… no me siento muy bien… será mejor que me vaya…— dijo un tanto fastidiada.

Él la había notado desde hace bastante rato… —pues aún falta para que se termine… pero si eso quieres, nos vamos…

—No… puedo tomar un taxi…

—De ninguna manera… vámonos

Kagome volteó a ver a Sango quien al parecer bailaba completamente cómoda al lado de Miroku… sonrió contenta al menos por ella.

…

El camino a casa fue silencioso… la lluvia caía mucho más fuerte… una vez frente a su casa, ella pretendía marcharse, así, simplemente, pero Inuyasha se lo impidió… la sujetó con cierta delicadeza y sin dejarla reaccionar, esta vez si la besó… fue tierno… pero Kagome seguía sintiendo aún los labios del moreno sobre ella… eran totalmente diferentes… Bankotsu era tan pasional, tierno, incluso posesivo, pero a ella siempre le gustó… en cambio ahora…

—No… perdóname, por favor Inuyasha… yo no quise que tú…— decía intentando justificarse.

—¿Es por él…? ¿qué demonios tiene para que no lo olvides? ¡Para que le perdones todo, Kagome! — mencionó harto golpeando el volante.

—No es por él… es por mí… incluso por ti… lo siento… yo… no te amo— dijo esto último con voz débil.

Sonrió amargamente… — y nunca lo harás… no mientras lo recuerdes…— mencionó sin verla en la obscuridad parcial de ese auto.

—Lo sé…— dijo para bajar del coche, sin importarle siquiera la lluvia.

El peliplata bajo tras ella intentando cubrirla con su saco —no es necesario… perdón y gracias por todo…— lo detuvo y caminó directo a su casa, dejándolo parado, mojándose y ahora molesto por su absurda necedad de aferrarse al pasado… sonrió irónicamente al verla entrar. Él hacía lo mismo.

…

Kagome suspiró cansadamente al entrar a su casa… la tormenta había arreciado, solo quería dormir, ni siquiera pensaba en cambiarse o darse un baño… estaban tan molesta, cansada, fastidiada que deseaba profundamente tirarse en su cama y olvidarse de todo… caminaba directo a las escaleras, cuando vio a su tía dormida en uno de los sillones de la sala…

—Tsukiomy…— habló quedamente mientras la movía intentando despertarla.

—Kagome… — mencionó adormilada.

—¿Qué haces aquí…?— preguntó mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesa de centro.

—Bueno te estaba esperando… tomé mis pastillas para conciliar el sueño y creo que hicieron efecto demasiado pronto, y… — decía, pero se detuvo al ver el poco interés de su sobrina.

—Sera mejor subir… — mencionó la azabache poniéndose de pie.

—Si eso creo… espero que todo haya salido bien…— dijo incorporándose pausadamente.

—De lo mejor…— comentó irónicamente — sube… yo cierro y apago las luces…

—Bien, que descanses…— se despidió agradeciendo ese gesto, pues sus ojos prácticamente se cerraban solos… no era muy noche, apenas pasaba de la una, pero con esas pastillas dormiría hasta la mañana.

—Igual…— dijo y se encaminó a cerrar las dos puertas de la casa y a apagar las luces… tomó un poco de agua y subió molesta a su habitación… ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse sus zapatillas…

Entró y cerró la puerta de su recamara, no prendió la luz… no quería ver su patético aspecto. El aire frío se colaba por la ventana que estaba semi abierta… hecho que le extrañó aunque no le dio importancia… estaba recargada en la puerta y cansadamente caminó hasta la ventana para cerrarla, algunos segundos fijó su vista en el obscuro cielo que era iluminado constantemente por los relámpagos… recordó la pésima noche…

—Eres un imbécil Bankotsu— dijo en voz alta, mientras lanzaba uno de sus perfumes que tenía cerca, al alfombrado piso.

—¿Lo soy…?

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno aquí quedó este capítulo, espero les haya gustado… ayer lo terminé, pensaba publicarlo pero mi internet estaba lentísimo y no me guardaba los cambios :/… en fin, agradezco por leer la historia (este mes se agregaron 20 nuevas lectoras :3) y más aún como siempre a aquellas chicas que se molestan en dejarme su opinión: Orkidea 16, lady of the west, lady darkness chan, Sasunaka doki, cHiBiLeBaSi, Day, Cami insoul, Yaz Delgado, Mich MS, Briseida CT, Fallen Angel y Esme… mil gracias… nos leemos en una semana **

**Agrego algo ajeno al fic… estuve enferma estos días y me tuvieron recluida en cama contra mi voluntad ;( … pero tristemente pude darme cuenta del trágico accidente ferroviario ocurrido en España… es lamentable la cantidad de víctimas mortales, inclusive una connacional murió también, de más está decir que mis oraciones van por los familiares de los fallecidos, para que Diosito los ayude en su dolor… lamentablemente sé lo que se siente perder a una persona que se ama en un accidente en el que no tuvieron la culpa… Bueno ni hablar… espero que tengan linda semana…**


	29. Chapter 29

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL SI ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA…**

**Capitulo con contenido lemon**

Entró y cerró la puerta de su recamara, no prendió la luz… no quería ver su patético aspecto. El aire frío se colaba por la ventana que estaba semi abierta… hecho que le extrañó aunque no le dio importancia… estaba recargada en la puerta y cansadamente caminó hasta la ventana para cerrarla, algunos segundos fijó su vista en el obscuro cielo que era iluminado constantemente por los relámpagos… recordó la pésima noche…

—Eres un imbécil Bankotsu— dijo en voz alta, mientras lanzaba uno de los perfumes que tenía cerca, al alfombrado piso.

**-29-**

—¿Lo soy…?— escuchó esa voz provenir desde un obscuro rincón de su alcoba.

Kagome volteó sorprendida, sintió su sangre helarse y su corazón casi parar de latir… ¿de verdad escuchó lo que escuchó? No podía ser cierto…

—Así que soy un imbécil…— volvió a escuchar, ahora pudo ver lo que temía —… es bueno saber lo que piensas de mi…

—¿Q-qué… haces… a-qui?— preguntó sin poder moverse, viendo como el moreno salía completamente de las tinieblas y quedar frente a ella… la tenue luz del alumbrado público le permitía ver en su rostro esa sonrisa confiada.

—¿Qué hago aquí…?¿a ti que te parece que hago?— preguntó acercándose lentamente a ella, haciéndola retroceder y pegar contra su escritorio.

Kagome al sentir que no podía retroceder más, lo observó con cierto temor… ¿qué buscaba en su habitación? Podía esperar cualquier cosa de él…

—No… no lo sé… pero… ¿acaso no te das cuenta que mi tía puede entrar en cualquier momento…? — lo detuvo, pues el ojiazul enredaba sus brazos en su cintura…

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto tu tía…?— preguntó irónicamente.

Kagome se alejó de él y con algo de prisa aseguró la puerta, era cierto que muy poco le importaba a ella molestar a su tía… pero definitivamente tener a un hombre en su recamara mientras todos duermen, es algo que iba mucho más allá de cualquier otra cosa —Por favor, vete…— le pidió con voz baja, recargada en la puerta.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza y se acercó de la misma forma hasta ella — no lo haré Kagome… no sabes lo que me estoy arriesgando al estar aquí…

—¿Arriesgando tú…? No Bankotsu… a mí me puedes ocasionar un grave problema…— replicó molesta, ella no sabía a lo que el joven se refería.

—No pasará…— aseguró apoyando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza de la azabache y viéndola a los ojos, sonreía complacido —…solo tenemos que ser discretos…— añadió acercándose a sus labios.

Ella sintió su corazón latir acelerado… no le podía pasar eso… apenas había logrado reponerse de su encuentro en el baño y ahora ahí lo tenía… dispuesto a todo ¿y ella? ¿por qué no pensaba en ella?

—¿Qué diablos quieres Bankotsu?— preguntó molesta, pero sin alzar su voz, apartándose un poco de él, y viéndolo a la cara —¿qué quieres demostrar?¿hasta dónde vas a seguir con tu juego? Ya estoy harta de ti… y de encuentros como este…— aseguró cansada, pensar que él solo jugaba, dolía. —¡Vete!— exigió.

Él volvió a negar en silencio.

—Vete… no me obligues a gritar, y que todos se enteren que estás aquí…— decía con una firme decisión en su mirada.

Bankotsu notó su molestia…pero lejos de pensar en hacerle algún tipo de caso, la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo…—no me iré… y no lo harás…— aseguró roncamente a su oído.

—Mph… ¿quieres ver?— lo retó… con media sonrisa molesta.

—No lo harás… y no lo harás por que no quieres que me vaya… porque a pesar de todo… de todos… me sigues amando…— mencionó borrando su sonrisa y paralizándola momentáneamente…

Los ojos de Kagome parecieron dilatarse —te equivocas…— dijo apenas con aliento…

Bankotsu colocó una mano en la suave piel del hombro de Kagome, con mucha calma la recorrió hasta llegar a su mano…—aún no te lo quitas— mencionó al entrelazar sus dedos y alzar su mano a la altura de su rostro.

Kagome volteó ligeramente… estaban tan cerca que podía respirar el fresco aliento del chico mezclado con su varonil aroma… —…lo conservas como te lo pedí…— le escuchó decir, y sintió su mirada sobre su rostro…

—Tal vez… solo me lucía bien con el atuendo…— dijo, intentando torpemente sonar veraz.

—No… nunca te lo has quitado…— aseguró sin soltarla —…ese anillo nunca ha salido de tu dedo ¿Por qué Kagome?— preguntó despacio, girando su rostro con su mano, para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

Ella sintió que la sangre en sus venas corría con fuerza, y una opresión en su pecho al ser descubierta en su cobardía… simplemente no podía quitárselo, no al menos, hasta olvidarlo… y eso, aún no ocurría. Él tenía razón. Sus ojos brillaron en esa lluviosa noche al ser invadidos por las lágrimas que deseaban salir.

—No…— dijo con un nudo en la garganta, el moreno la observaba esperando su respuesta —… no puedo…no puedo Bankotsu…— prosiguió apretando la blanca y húmeda camisa del joven con fuerza… aquella fuerza de la frustración y el coraje que sentía contra él y contra ella misma.

El moreno la rodeó completamente con sus brazos y cerró los ojos —no, no puedes y tampoco quieres renunciar a esto…— mencionó despacio casi en su oído.

Ella molesta lo apartó, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla —¿a esto?... esto no es nada, es solo un momento que te empeñas en tener… — reclamó — no puedo olvidar lo que fue para mí estar juntos… lo que tuvimos… o creí tener a tu lado— finalizó cambiando su coraje por tristeza.

Bankotsu volvió a sentir caer sobre él las consecuencias de sus actos —tenemos…— mencionó quedamente, para apoderarse de sus labios dulcemente.

Ella solo pudo aceptar ese beso, justo ahora lo necesitaba, despacio le correspondió, sintiendo como Bankotsu se pegaba más a su cuerpo y acariciaba a causa de ese vestido su desnuda espalda… quería dejar de pensar en todo lo que tenían alrededor, ahora solo quería sentirse querida por él… pero nada ganaría con evadir la realidad, después de todo… ella seguiría ahí.

—No tenemos nada Bankotsu…— mencionó con pesar, sin despegarse el uno del otro, hablando sobre sus labios —… tú… tú ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí…— le dijo tomando valor para verlo a los ojos —no me hagas esto… y vete por favor.

—No Kagome…— dijo firme —no voy a irme… solo por hoy, solo por esta noche… pretendamos que nada ha cambiado…— añadió mostrando lo que realmente sentía. Él también pasaba por lo mismo… eso quiso entender Kagome.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó casi sin voz y comenzando a ver borroso por las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse.

—No preguntes… por favor… solo… déjame sentirte— le pidió y sin esperar su respuesta, volvió a tomar sus labios… la recargó en la puerta de su habitación haciendo más pasional el beso…

Sintió su cuerpo aceptarlo otra vez… se abrazó a su espalda aun sintiendo ese presión en su pecho por saber falso ese momento… dolorosamente le correspondió, sintió de nueva cuenta su cuerpo ser explorado por sus expertas manos… una de ellas volvía a introducirse bajo su vestido, acariciando su pierna… Bankotsu no estaba conteniendo la pasión que ella le provocaba, logrando contagiarla de la misma…

Dejó sus labios a falta de aire, y llevó su boca a su oído —te necesito tanto Kagome…— confesó jadeante tratando de regularizar su respiración, apretó el delgado cuerpo de la azabache contra el suyo, permitiéndole sentir a la chica el grado de su necesidad, pues su miembro ya se encontraba completamente erecto… besó con cierta pasión su cuello.

Kagome vibró al sentir su cálido aliento y sus labios rozar y besar su cuello… y sus palabras _"te necesito…"_ ¡Dios! Ella también lo necesitaba… y se lo demostraba al dejarlo seguir ahí… así. Se aferró más a su espalda… no deseaba separarse de él, nunca…

A pesar de la noche ser sumamente fría por la tormenta que afuera caía con fuerza, los cuerpos de ambos adolescentes se encontraban a punto de arder… la mano del moreno bajo el vestido de Kagome, ahora evadía esa única prenda que lo mantenía alejado de la calidez de su intimidad…

—Bankotsu…— lo nombró en un gemido, al sentirlo acariciar sugerentemente su entrepierna… se aferró a su húmeda camisa, pues sentía sus piernas flaquear por su tacto…

Él volvía por sus labios, no la dejaría esta vez arrepentirse… mientras la besaba retiró su mano para con ambas deshacerse su blanca y mojada camisa… quedando desnudo su pecho, sintiendo las tibias manos de Kagome acariciarlo, al mismo tiempo que le permitía con su lengua invadir su boca… Bankotsu estaba seguro que esa noche Kagome volvería a ser suya… y no sería la última vez…

Decidido a ello la tomó por las piernas y la cargó, continuaba apoyada en la puerta pero con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del ojiazul, logrando con ello un excitante roce de sus sexos… él la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura y con una mano deslizó el delgado tirante que mantenía colocado el vestido de la joven… Kagome se tensó, despacio deshicieron el beso… ambos se veían a los ojos, pero ese contacto visual fue desecho por el joven quien bajó su vista, viendo la suave tela caer delicadamente por su cuerpo, permitiéndole no solo sentir, sino poder ver ese perfecto par de blancos y redondos pechos que Kagome poseía… pudo notar el endurecido pezón en ellos, y sin perder tiempo, ni pedir permiso los tomó… uno con su boca y el otro con la mano que los había dejado libres…

La azabache no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la calidez de su boca probar su pecho, y sentir que volvía a tomarla a placer… intentó contenerse, callar, pues creía que podían ser descubiertos… pero él y todo lo que le hacía sentir se lo impedían… se mordió el labio intentando contener algún tipo de sonido que por ellos pudiesen escapar… apretaba los grandes hombros del joven frente a ella…

Había deseado tanto volver a hacer eso… amaba a Kagome y su cuerpo lo enloquecía… estaba mal estar ahí… se estaba arriesgando demasiado… a pesar de haberse asegurado de no ser visto, nadie le garantizaba que al momento de salir fuese a pasar de nueva cuenta desapercibido… pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? tenía casi un mes sin estar con ella… la veía, sí… pero eso no bastaba… y menos ahora que sentía, podía perderla… y eso nunca… no la iba a perder en su intento por protegerla… era egoísta pensar y sentir así… pero él nunca tuvo complejo de mártir… la protegería y se quedaría con ella… y necesitaba esa noche para obligarla a no olvidarlo… para seguir vigente en Kagome… aunque ella no lo entendiera. Probaba su cuerpo, sus pechos con esa necesidad que había contenido… con pasión y tal vez un poco de fuerza.

_¿Por qué Bankotsu…?¿qué estamos haciendo?_ Pensaba dolorosamente Kagome, mientras disfrutaba estar de nueva cuenta entregándose a él… lo sentía acariciarla, recorrerla con sus manos y besarla de esa forma tan pasional… así, justo como era él. Pero a pesar de disfrutarlo, le seguía doliendo el saber que solo era el momento… la pasión… el deseo… de ambos, y si solo es esta noche... al menos…

—Por favor…— suplicó intentando calmar su acelerada respiración.

Bankotsu se contuvo de continuar pues el tono suplicante de Kagome lo hicieron levantar su vista y verla.

—… mién-miénteme…— volvió a suplicar con voz entrecortada por la pasión que la invadía y lo triste de su alma, él arrugó ligeramente el ceño sin entenderla, aun…— miénteme… por favor… miénteme, y dime que amas… quiero creerlo… al menos esta noche, necesito creerlo…— finalizó sintiendo un nudo rasgar su garganta y dejando rodar libre una brillante lágrima por su mejilla.

Él se quedó por un momento en blanco, viendo el dolor en los ojos y en las palabras de la joven que amaba… ¿tan mal se sentía?¿por él? pasó lentamente saliva intentando aclarar su garganta, despacio la bajó, sin separarse de ella… nunca dejó de verla a sus profundos ojos chocolates, le sonrió intentando reconfortarla… con una destreza única, soltó su largo y ondulado cabello negro como la misma noche, cayendo este sobre sus hombros y cubriendo parcialmente su desnudez…

—No pienso mentirte…— mencionó seriamente, observando a la persona que para él podría ser la mujer perfecta… en cambio Kagome sintió que el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba ya ni respirar, creyendo que no pensaba decirle lo que de verdad necesitaba escuchar—…nunca lo he hecho al decirte que te amo… te amo Kagome… y por ti daría mi vida de ser necesario— finalizó, diciendo lo último casi sin pensar, pero completamente seguro de ello.

Ella cerró los ojos, dejando caer las que juraba serían las últimas lágrimas que derramaría por él… no sabía si era cierto, pero necesitaba creerle… se sintió envuelta en los fuertes brazos del joven… en esa obscuridad parcial solo parecían brillar ligeramente sus cuerpos semi desnudos, la brillante diadema que lucía la chica y el anillo causante de todo…

…

Para ese momento Naraku todavía se encontraba en la preparatoria, pues como catedrático tenía que asegurarse de que todos se hubiesen marchado… y aún habían algunos alumnos que ante la para él, tonta excusa de la fuerte lluvia y junto a ello la música que no dejaba de sonar, habían alargado aún más el baile… se encontraba totalmente fastidiado y había logrado que por lo menos bajaran el volumen de la música, pues el director parecía no tener mucha prisa en irse…en cambio a él le urgía salir de ahí… pensaba divertirse más viendo la molestia de Bankotsu o mejor aún, algún arranque del mismo… para su poca suerte el muy cobarde se había marchado…

Él ya le había marcado al sujeto que esa noche se encargaría de vigilar a Kagome… y como siempre todo parecía normal… la chica había bajado del auto del joven con el que se había ido… y no había señales de nadie por la calle… las luces en la casa se habían apagado por completo, al parecer dormirían toda la noche…

El sujeto le había pedido autorización para retirarse, pues al parecer como siempre sería otra noche sin novedad… pero Naraku se lo prohibió… aunque al sujeto poco le importó ¿quién se daría cuenta si se iba? Absolutamente nadie… por la mañana volvería temprano y nadie lo notaría… además la noche era tan fría y la lluvia impedía prácticamente la vista…

…

Sango y Miroku llegaron justo cuando el auto del sujeto extraño se marchaba, no le dieron importancia, pues creyeron que iba pasando… a decir verdad estaban más concentrados en la amena platica que tenían… pese a la fama de mujeriego y mano larga, esa noche Miroku se había comportado a la altura… intentó en alguna ocasión acariciar los atributos de su bella acompañante… nada que un pellizco no solucionara… Sango no entendía cómo podía sentirse tan cómoda con él… sí, le parecía apuesto, pero también siempre lo había mantenido al margen pues creía nada bueno le traería… ahora comenzaba a dudarlo… después de ese tierno y fugaz beso robado, la había hecho no solo avergonzarse, sino también ponerse nerviosa y verlo de otra forma… era atrevido, sí… pero también sabía ser muy tierno…

Al momento de cerrar la puerta de su casa, Sango volteó a ver curiosa la casa de Kagome… no la había visto en el baile, supuso que se marchó… no quiso llamar por la hora… ni tampoco interrumpirla, pues no sabía si seguía con Inuyasha en un intento desesperado por olvidar al ojiazul… eso era algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero de ser así, debería respetar su decisión, ya que Bankotsu se lo había buscado… al menos eso creía…

…

En cambio Inuyasha se encontraba desde unos momentos, en su habitación… acostado y pensando seriamente en dejar las cosas como estaban con Kagome ¿cuándo había "sufrido por amor"? ¿Kagome lo valía? Si… lo valía, eso era lo que más le dolía, porque él la tuvo primero que nadie… pero su estúpido afán de sentirse superior, todo lo echó a perder… prácticamente se la puso en las manos a Bankotsu, pues ellos dos no se llevaban tan bien, y ahora ella estaba enamorada de ese idiota y no lo podía olvidar… había jugado un papel muy importante en la vida de Kagome y lo dejó pasar… estaba seguro que no la volvería a tener.

…

En la propia casa de la azabache, a un costado de su cuarto, dormía profundamente su pequeño hermano, que siempre dormía como una piedra, y más en noches de tormenta… pues se cubría de pies a cabeza por el temor que le causaban las mismas…

Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba Tsukiomy, de igual modo durmiendo cansadamente… pues todo el día había sido muy ajetreado y se había desvelado esperando a su sobrina…

…

La verdad era que nadie tenía idea, de lo que en la obscuridad de esa habitación ese par de jóvenes sentían… a esos sentimientos y esas sensaciones, ninguno pretendía ponerle un freno…

Tras un suave beso que el moreno le daba, despacio y suavemente llevaba sus manos al final de la espalda de Kagome, desabrochando el pequeño botón que mantenía colocado aún el vestido de le chica sobre sus caderas… tras esto, lo sintió caer pesadamente al suelo… acarició su cuerpo ya prácticamente desnudo, sin dejar sus labios, sintiendo su fresco cabello y lo suave de toda su piel… tenía tantas ganas de tomarla fuertemente, con pasión, como su propio cuerpo le exigía… pero se contuvo… no permitiría dejarle pensar a Kagome que lo de ellos era solamente físico, como una vez estúpidamente le dijo… eso iba más allá de lo físico… mucho más allá.

Después de escucharlo decir que la amaba, correspondió a su tierno beso, sintiendo después su vestido caer, quedando casi desnuda entre sus brazos… lo sintió acariciarla y sin evitarlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda… varios momentos como ese vivió a su lado… sintiéndolo tomarla con calma, despacio al principio... llevaba grabadas todavía sus caricias en la piel… no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la endurecida masculinidad del joven en su vientre, mientras él continuaba besando ahora su cuello… Su piel se erizó, y aceptando lo que venía ella misma comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón del joven… siendo ayudada por el mismo para terminar de retirarlo, quedando solo con sus ajustados boxers… ahora sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás, se veían a los ojos y se besaron despacio, dejando por momentos sus labios solo para volver a tomarlos de inmediato…

Kagome ignorando la pena que pudiese causarle, deslizó su mano debajo de la ropa interior del joven, tocando y recorriendo la sumamente suave y casi ardiente piel del endurecido miembro del moreno… Bankotsu gimió gravemente al contacto… dejó de besarla y cerró los ojos experimentando ese tipo de caricia que por primera vez le brindaba Kagome… ella por su parte continuaba en un instintivo movimiento recorriéndolo suavemente en toda su longitud…

—No hagas eso…— apenas pudo decir, sujetando su mano. Si bien era sumamente placentero para él sentirla tocarlo así… incluso deseaba sentirla aún más… sentir la cálida y húmeda boca de Kagome recorrer su miembro, como varias veces deseo… pero sabía que de hacerlo, no duraría como deseaba… precisamente por lo mucho que lo quería.

Kagome pareció no entenderlo y subió su vista a sus azulinos ojos. Bankotsu sin dejarla preguntar la cargó en sus brazos de forma nupcial y la recostó en la suave cama —esta noche solo importas tú…— mencionó quedamente ya colocado sobre su cuerpo… pretendía demostrarle con hechos que ellos nunca tuvieron sexo… sino, hacían el amor… siempre fue así.

Esa sensación de tener el cuerpo ya desnudo de Bankotsu sobre ella, posándose tan fuerte, dominante, sumamente tierno en la forma en que ahora la besaba, no la había olvidado… le pareció que había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella última vez… por eso su nerviosismo al volverlo a sentir…

El ojiazul se dedicaba a besar y rosar con sus labios el cuello y hombros de Kagome, mientras con una de sus manos la despojaba de esa única prenda que la cubría… se complacía de tenerla nuevamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo, escuchando su irregular respiración y algunos gemidos que eran opacados por variados y estruendosos truenos de la tormenta… volvía a tomar su posición entre las piernas de la azabache, lugar que sabía únicamente a él le correspondía… rosó ligeramente su ya doloroso miembro en su húmeda intimidad… descendió despacio, sin prisa hasta volver a hacer suyos los suaves y carnosos pechos de Kagome, mientras sus manos recorrían con calma pero pasionalmente sus piernas y cadera…

—Te amo Kagome…— le dijo dejando un suave y fugaz beso en sus labios… para volver a descender, esta vez fue mucho más al sur de su cuerpo… siguiendo un camino invisible a la parte baja de su abdomen… observó su pequeño ombligo y lo plano de su vientre…

La respiración de Kagome aumentaba paulatinamente su ritmo al darse cuenta lo que pretendía… si bien era cierto que fueron pareja, nunca habían hecho algo así… apretó ligeramente sus piernas para impedirle el paso… pero el moreno logró tranquilizarla de cierto modo al besar despacio su abdomen y acariciar sus muslos… poco a poco lograba que lo recibiese… tras breves instantes por fin pudo probar el íntimo sabor de la joven… con su lengua recorría sin pudor esa parte tan sensible de la colegiala, enfocándose en el pequeño botón rosa que muchas veces antes había estimulado, logrando con ello que Kagome le correspondiera… ahora no era la excepción… la escuchaba intentar contener gemidos, la sentía temblar, incluso al tocar su piel sentía el ligero sudor que se hacía presente en ella…

—De-detente… por… favor— suplicó con voz entrecortada, sentía no poder más… apenas lograba contener los gemidos que él le arrancaba… esa sensación era todavía más excitante que cualquier otra… la lengua del moreno la hacía perder la conciencia… enredaba sus delgados dedos en la negra cabellera de Bankotsu… pedía que se detuviera, aunque no lo deseaba…

Él por su parte no pretendía detenerse… se había perdido probándola… casi por instinto introdujo despacio dos de sus dedos en el cálido interior de su joven amante… obligándola con esto a arquear su espalda y gemir sin medir siquiera las consecuencias…

—Bank… no por favor…— suplicó apenas al recuperarse, sintiendo su cuerpo comenzar a arder… y sentir como un cúmulo de energía amenazaba prontamente con estallar en su interior, justo donde el chico se encontraba… él estaba siendo delicado, pero la continuidad de sus movimientos como la pasión que él le despertaba la provocaban sobremanera.

Bankotsu la sintió y supo en el instante que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo… comprobándolo segundos después al sentir esa humedad incrementarse en su boca… y sus dedos ser aprisionados cuando lentamente la penetraban…enorgulleciéndose por ello.

Kagome apenas alcanzó a tomar débilmente su almohada para sobre esta, ahogar el gemido que inevitablemente surgió… Él esperó solo un momento antes de volver a subir… observo el tenue rubor en las mejillas de Kagome y pequeñas gotas de sudor coronar su frente… besó su cuello permitiéndole calmar su acelerada respiración, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo… segundos después tomó sus labios en un beso que poco a poco se hacía demandante… simplemente Bankotsu deseaba ser uno con ella… ya había tomado nuevamente posición entre las piernas de Kagome…

—Te amo Kagome…— le dijo quedamente, observándola a los ojos, mientras despacio ingresaba su endurecido miembro en la cálida intimidad de la azabache…

No pudo evitar temblar ligeramente, ese "te amo" lo creería… al menos por esta noche él la amaría… aunque al amanecer todo volviera a esa absurda realidad… después de que su larga trenza se deslizó por un costado de su espalda, ella encajó sus uñas en la espalda del ojiazul al sentir como despacio se introducía en su interior… escuchó el grave y discreto gemido del joven sobre ella, al haber ingresado completamente, y su propio gemido al saber que volvía a ser suya … dejó de pensar, no lo necesitaba… ahora solo sentía esa parte de la anatomía del chico entrar y salir lentamente de su cuerpo una y otra vez… los jadeos a pesar del suave ritmo eran constantes en ambos…

Bankotsu sentía vibrar a Kagome bajo él… al igual que ella él también disfrutaba esa nueva unión… tampoco necesitaba pensar en lo que ocurriría en unas horas… solo la quería a ella y ahí la tenía, desnuda, jadeante y permitiéndole tomarla de nueva cuenta… besaba su cuello, hombros, incluso sus pechos mientras continuaba envistiéndola tiernamente… haciendo lujo de cierta maestría logró invertir posiciones, dejando a Kagome sentada sobre él… él mismo se incorporó para besar sus labios, sintiendo como ahora ella llevaba el ritmo… siendo de nueva cuenta lento y suave, ella se abrazaba de su cuello jadeando un poco sobre sus oídos, haciéndolo con esto estremecer… él por su parte con sus manos le ayudaba a mantener el ritmo y acariciaba toda su suave piel…

—Te amo Bank…— le confesó dolorosamente al oído —…nunca… nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Él se abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo, escondió su rostro entre el cuello y cabello de Kagome, cerró fuertemente los ojos —yo tampoco Kagome…— le dijo sin despegarse de su posición, pero siendo escuchado perfectamente por la azabache —…esto pronto pasará y volveremos a estar juntos— aseguró, apenas levantando su rostro.

—¿Esto?... ¿qué ocurre Bank?— volvió a preguntar, deteniendo sus movimientos por completo… no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, al igual que él mantenían ese abrazo. Justo ahora parecía volver ese joven… aquel, que fue su novio.

La sujetó firmemente y volvió a colocarse sobre ella, la veía a los ojos —tienes que confiar en mí… no preguntes por favor…— le pidió, mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella…

—Pero…

—Por favor…

No lo entendía… ¿por qué Bankotsu no confiaba en ella y a pesar de todo pedía comprensión? Dejó de pensar sintiendo como el moreno incrementaba el número y la velocidad de sus envestidas… se estaban amando, eso era lo que importaba, solo ese breve momento… correspondió a todas y cada una de sus caricias… de sus besos.

No debió decir lo que dijo… solo la confundiría más… ya bastante la arriesgaba al estar ahí… pero no quería dejarla con la idea equívoca de un falso amor… de un momento sin importancia… estaba decidido a que esos problemas se terminarían y pronto… quería volver a su lado definitivamente… poder pasar tiempo con ella haciendo cualquier tipo de cosas, no solo eso que ahora tanto disfrutaba… Kagome era más que solo sexo… Si tenía que obligar a Sara a denunciar, lo haría… ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco ambos chicos llegaban a la cumbre de ese acto… con fuertes embestidas y pretendiendo contener gemidos o jadeos, y siendo cubiertos por los fuertes sonidos de la tormenta… los dos se dejaban guiar por las sensaciones placenteras que sus cuerpos estaban experimentando… ahora, justo en ese momento no importaba el mundo… solo ellos dos… y ocurrió… Kagome se aferraba a su fuerte espalda, mordiendo ligeramente su hombro para evitar ese profundo gemido que siempre lograba arrancarle justo en ese momento… y él gimió roncamente en el oído de la azabache, al sentir como su endurecido miembro se derramaba en la palpitante intimidad de su joven amante… despacio se recostó sobre ella, esperando calmar sus cuerpos…

Kagome se concentraba únicamente en escuchar el latir acelerado de sus cuerpos, intentando ambos controlar el ritmo de sus respiraciones, y sintiendo el palpitante miembro del moreno continuar derramándose en su interior… se aferró más él…

Segundos después y pretendiendo no lastimarla, salió de ella y se recostó a su lado… la sintió temblar, pues la noche ahora la sentían fría…

—No te vayas…— le pidió con su voz débil, mientras entrelazaba sus piernas—… no todavía.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado —no lo haré…— aseguró besando su frente.

Después de haberse cubierto con una cálida cobija ambos permanecieron abrazados escuchando solo el acompasado ritmo de sus respiraciones y de sus corazones… Kagome se sintió tan bien, tan cómoda, tan segura a su lado que no hicieron falta palabras para saber que él se encontraba igual… —te amo…— pronunció débilmente antes de caer en un profundo sueño…

—y yo a ti Kagome…— respondió suavemente, aunque ella ya no le escuchó… suspiró cansado… observó el cristal de la ventana seguir escurriendo por el agua que nunca dejó de caer… se abrazó aún más al pequeño cuerpo que tenía frente a él, se acomodó perfectamente a su lado… se permitió dormir cómodamente… se iría antes del amanecer, por ahora quería prolongar más esas horas con su compañía.

…

Poco después de las cuatro de la mañana salió cuidadosamente de la habitación… la lluvia aún caía… Kagome ni siquiera se percató de su partida… caminaba sin prisa, sintiendo la fría lluvia volver a mojar completamente su cuerpo… las calles eran poco iluminadas y completamente solitarias… había decidido usar el tiempo a su favor… ahora tendrían cerca de veinte días de descanso, en esos días todo debería de quedar resuelto… no podía permitirse regresar a finalizar ese año de estudios con Naraku presente.

…

Un helado frío sintió recorrer su espalda, obligándola a abrir lentamente sus ojos… todavía no amanecía y ya tenía frente a ella su antigua realidad… estaba sola… Bankotsu se había marchado, no se molestó en despedirse… sintió sus ojos inundarse de nueva cuenta, pero lo impidió… había caído en su juego, eso sentía, aunque la verdad, era… que ella deseaba lo que pasó… ahora tenía que hacerle frente a las cosas… tal vez no volvería a verlo, al menos no en esas mini vacaciones que tenían… sería lo mejor… no sabía de qué modo reaccionaria si lo tenía de frente nuevamente… él le había dicho que la amaba, sí… ella se lo pidió… ¿Qué confiara en él? eso no era nuevo… ya una vez lo pidió y terminó dejándola… no lo entendía y quizás ahora no quería entenderlo… no quería entender por qué no estaba con ella…

Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar, se envolvió en su cobija… tal vez esa fue una especie de despedida, no lo sabía… pero algo en el fondo de su corazón y contra sus propios deseos le gritaba que ésa, fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos…

Pensó en lo poco importante que era ella para él… no se percató del tierno beso que Bankotsu le dio antes de marcharse, no escuchó tampoco la promesa que le hizo al decirle que pronto volverían a estar juntos y que todo eso terminaría…

…

El sol brillaba en una promesa de que sería un gran día… Kagome abría los ojos casi sin animo… todavía estaba el varonil aroma de Bankotsu en su piel y en su cama… suspiró derrotada… ¿olvidarlo? Claro… como si fuese tan fácil…

—Kagome… cariño ¿estas despierta?— escuchó a su tía preguntar después de golpear ligeramente su puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre…?— preguntó un tanto fastidiada, seguía acostada.

Sabiendo que había despertado, entró —sabes, ayer ya no pude decirte nada… pero quisiera preguntarte si aprovechando que están de vacaciones ¿quisieran pasar esos días en una cabaña cercana al Monte Fuji…?

—¿Monte Fuji?¿qué cabañas?— preguntó curiosa.

—Bueno buscando algo qué pudiesen hace ahora en vacaciones me encontré con un paquete vacacional para cuatro personas… ¿qué dices? Podrían aprovechar para relajarse un poco… además los costos son accesibles…

"_Relajarme"…_ —bien… ¿por qué no…?

—¡Perfecto!... entonces arreglaré todo para partir cuanto antes…— mencionó y salió de ahí contenta, pues aprovechando que muchas personas salían de vacaciones en su trabajo también le permitieron hacer lo mismo, aunque no tuviese tanto tiempo ahí…

Kagome se cubrió completamente con la cobija… no se había percatado que seguía completamente desnuda… —vaya… tal vez sea buena idea alejarme de todo… al menos por estos días…— se convenció… pues tendría tiempo de pensar fríamente las cosas.

…

Para el medio día Sango llegaba a la casa de Kagome…

—Vaya… entonces te fue muy bien…— mencionó sonriente ante la poca discreta alegría de su amiga — …me alegro tanto por ti…

—Si… a decir verdad no creí sentirme tan bien con ese mujeriego… y dime…¿qué pasó contigo…? No supe a qué hora te fuiste… ¿qué pasó con Inuyasha…?— preguntó ignorando lo ocurrido.

—¿Inuyasha…? Nada… no me sentí cómoda y decidí volver… él se ofreció a traerme.— informó con una mirada triste.

—Es por Bankotsu ¿cierto?

Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que deberías ponerle un punto final a eso Kagome… yo lo quiero mucho, pero… creo que tal vez, lo mejor sea que estén separados… todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes… las cosas que te dijo… cómo ha reaccionado últimamente… no creo que eso te haga bien…— dijo sinceramente, desconociendo el fondo de todo.

—Eso intentaré… sabes estas vacaciones saldremos de la ciudad… iremos al Monte Fuji…— dijo sin mucho ánimo.

—¿En serio…? Me da mucho gusto… en cambio yo… seguiré aquí… mis padres no vendrán tampoco esta vez… y ahora soy yo la que no piensa viajar para verlos… siempre es lo mismo, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo... prefiero quedarme aqui — añadió molesta.

—¿Y por qué no vienes con nosotros?— preguntó un tanto emocionada.

—¿con ustedes…?

—Claro mi tía mencionó un paquete para cuatro personas… y solo somos tres… ¿aceptas?

—¡Por supuesto! Será divertido…

Y una vez que enteraron a Tsukiomy de la decisión, acordaron que partirían en la mañana siguiente… el viaje sería largo, así que deberían descansar bien esa noche…

…

—¿Te vas?— preguntó molesto.

—Si, lo siento Bank… mis padres llegaron por mí… saldremos del país… no volveré hasta retomar las clases…

—Sara… debes…

—Por favor… no necesito que lo sepan… es tan vergonzoso…— suplicó tomando de la mano al joven y llevarlo a un lugar alejado en el pasillo por fuera de su departamento.

—Necesito que lo hagas…— insistió… si no lo hacía ahora, después no lo haría.

—Perdóname… de verdad… tal vez ahora ya ni siquiera tenga caso… las huellas físicas desparecieron… y sería solo mi palabra contra la de un profesor…— mencionó volteando a ver como su madre se acercaba…

—¿Bankotsu?— preguntó la mujer no tan mayor.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Es un gusto volver a verte hijo… creí que ustedes habían terminado… me da gusto saber que no…— mencionó observando como Sara lo sostenía de la mano.

—No… nosotros no hemos regresado… todo sigue igual… — dijo secamente.

—Es una pena… formaban una linda pareja.

—Supongo que no hay nada más que decir…— mencionó viendo molesto a la castaña —…con permiso— se despidió de la mujer.

—¿Ocurre algo? Lo noté enojado…

—Nada… solo no ha tenido un buen día…— ella seguiría aferrada a ocultar las cosas… después de todo ella tuvo gran culpa, ahora nada la avergonzaba más…

Con Sara se iba también casi la única forma definitiva de deshacerse de Naraku, sin incluir claro, a Kagome…

…

El domingo a medio día…

—¡Como que no sabes dónde está!— se escuchó el colérico grito de Naraku resonar en su viejo departamento, ante la incompetencia de semejante idiota.

—Se me perdió… había mucho movimiento en la casa… las personas entraban y salían… las seguí hasta la estación de tren y ahí entre toda la gente se me perdió…— mencionaba rápidamente intentando justificarse.

—Estoy rodeado de imbéciles… — afirmó arrojando la copa de cristal en la cual bebía vino _"solo espero que no tengas nada que ver en esto Bankotsu… de lo contrario…"_

…

—¿Se fue?— preguntó desconcertado el ojiazul.

—Se fueron…— corrigió Jackotsu —Sango fue con ella…¿quieres algo de tomar…?— preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina de su casa.

—No… ¿a dónde se fueron?— preguntó preocupado, permaneciendo sentado en la sala, pues no sabía si alguna persona de Naraku las seguiría…

—Creo que a alguna cabaña cercana al Monte Fuji… o algo así…— mencionó tratando de hacer memoria —¿irás?

—No… pero necesito saber si Naraku lo sabe… aunque es probable que sí lo sepa… veré de qué me puedo informar…

—¿Y cómo lo harás…?

—Supongo que Renkotsu debe saber algo… además el imbécil de Naraku mañana tendrá que asistir a la preparatoria todavía…

—¿Ah sí… a qué?— preguntó curioso, sentándose frente al moreno.

—Tsuikotsu los llamó a una última junta… no sé qué planea decirles… — mencionó pensativo… ¿cómo hacer para saber lo que quiere?

…

Al día siguiente…

—¿Estás seguro…?— preguntó el moreno a la persona del otro lado de la línea…

—Completamente… ellas abordaron el tren, y el estúpido sujeto las perdió de vista apenas ingresaron… lo seguí hasta el departamento de Naraku y de ahí a su casa… no tienen idea.— aseguró completamente confiado.

—Bien, confió en ti… y Renkotsu… muchas gracias por esto…

—Mph… vaya que te cambiaron… ya sabes… para eso somos amigos— finalizó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ahora, solo necesito que me lo confirmes… si es así, serás tú el que me busque…— mencionó para él mismo mientras recorría los solitarios pasillos de la preparatoria… con destino a la dirección.

…

—Al parecer no tienes vida social…— mencionó irónicamente Naraku al toparse de frente con el moreno.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia…— contestó secamente viéndolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa confiada.

—Solo te advierto una cosa… si planeas alejar a la señorita Higurashi de mi alcance… asegúrate que sea para siempre, porque si la encuentro y tu tuviste algo que ver… estará muerta…— sentenció parándose frente a frente al ojiazul, viéndolo molesto, pues creía trataban de burlarse de él…

—Creo que estas paranoico… no sé de qué demonios hablas…— mencionó burlón, al confirmar lo que ya Renkotsu le había dicho.

—Más te vale…— dijo para girarse y entrar a la sala de juntas de profesores.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombro, se giró y sonrió de medio lado —como digas…— al menos podía estar tranquilo por esos días… definitivamente no podía pretender buscar a Kagome, pues Naraku estaría al pendiente de todos sus movimientos… solo esperaba que a Kagome le hubiese quedado claro que la amaba… ahora sin Sara necesitaba averiguar más de esos sujetos que apoyaban a Naraku…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno aquí quedó este capítulo… le di la clasificación M al fic, por los lemons… pero fue el último, quedan dos capítulos más para terminarla… espero les siga gustando. Gracias por seguir la historia y a quienes comentan: Orkidea16, Fallen Angel, lady of the west, Briseida CT, cHiBiLeBaSi, Sasunaka doki, Mich MS, Day, Yaz Delgado y a una nueva lectora por haberse tomado la molestia de comentar… acostumbro a publicar los viernes, o sábado más tardar… me alegra saber que te ha gustado el fic... no me dijiste tu nombre pero como sea… aquí nos seguimos leyendo **

**Que pasen una linda semana… Oh... gracias a quienes han agregado a favoritos ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LOS TOMO PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.**

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros, se giró y sonrió de medio lado —como digas…— al menos podía estar tranquilo por esos días… definitivamente no podía pretender buscar a Kagome, pues Naraku estaría al pendiente de todos sus movimientos… solo esperaba que a Kagome le hubiese quedado claro que la amaba… ahora sin Sara necesitaba averiguar más de esos sujetos que apoyaban a Naraku…

**-30-**

Y así lo hizo… solo que no él… pues como presentía ahora los molestos sujetos lo seguían a cierta distancia… por lo tanto sabía que esas semanas serían sumamente largas y para él aburridas… pero no impedían el hecho de que Renkotsu y ahora Jackotsu se mantuvieran al tanto de cada uno de los movimientos de Naraku y el otro sujeto que ahora sabían se llamaba Onigumo… se habían percatado de la magnitud del alcance nocivo de ese par… sin duda cada vez era mayor el número de jovencitos a los que llegaban… dejándoles muy buenas ganancias económicas… habían de cualquier tipo de personas, jóvenes estudiantes, trabajadores, incluso algunos deportistas… todos, enredados en sus sucios vicios.

…

Por su parte Kagome y Sango se encontraban tranquilas en sus pequeñas vacaciones… se habían instalado ya desde hacía una semana en la cabaña señalada por Tsukiomy, era muy bonita, tradicional, sencilla, pero muy acogedora… la verdad era que sí habían conseguido relajarse, todos, hasta el pequeño Sota, que se divertía demasiado en las caminatas matutinas que daba con las adolescentes… el paisaje era espectacular, la cabaña se encontraba cercana a uno de los lagos que rodean al Monte Fuji… las mañanas y noches eran frescas, pero el resto del día el clima se prestaba bastante para nadar, actividad favorita de Kagome… misma que disfrutaban también sus acompañantes… podían rentar algún bote y recorrer remando el lago… casi no había tenido tiempo de aburrirse, pues el simple hecho de ir a comprar provisiones para varios días, era entretenido, pues el recorrido era largo…

—Vaya… esto se siente tan bien…— mencionó Sango recostándose en el verde césped, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, después de comer…

—Sí, todo es tan tranquilo… la verdad imaginaba algo diferente…— mencionó Kagome sentada a su lado, observando el despejado cielo, y escuchando la tranquilidad del sitio.

—Yo también, creí que habría más gente… pero definitivamente así es mucho mejor— mencionó satisfecha la castaña.

—Lo es… — aceptó la pelinegra para después suspirar cansadamente.

—Dime… no hemos tocado el tema, pero… ¿cómo te sientes? digo… con respecto a Bank… o a Inuyasha…— preguntó titubeante, sentándose y mirándola a los ojos…

Volvió a suspirar… —con Inuyasha no hay nada… ni lo habrá.

—¿Y con Bank?

—Él es el problema…— mencionó con la mirada perdida en el firmamento.

—Todavía lo quieres ¿cierto?— preguntó con el ánimo apagado.

—Lo amo Sango… — mencionó tristemente — sabes… la noche del baile estuvimos juntos.

—¿Cómo?... digo… estuviste con Inuyasha todo el tiempo…— añadió sin comprender.

—Estuvo en mi casa… esa noche estuvimos juntos…— hubo un silencio por parte de las dos chicas —…no puedo evitarlo… no quiero dejarlo pasar, Bankotsu me importa más de lo que yo quisiera.

Sango suspiró cansadamente —pues a él le debe pasar lo mismo contigo… de lo contrario no te buscaría…— dijo y volvió a recostarse en el césped, siendo imitada por la azabache.

—Yo no lo creo así… no sé porque lo hace… solo me confunde— mencionó triste, pero decidida a no dejarse afectar demasiado.

—Te quiere Kagome… — afirmó segura, volteando de medio lado a verla — … no sé qué demonios pase por su cabeza, pero lo conozco muy bien para asegurarte que no ha dejado de quererte— decía confiada, pero impotente de no encontrar la razón al extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Kagome dejó escapar un pesado suspiro —no sé ni cómo reaccionar cuando vuelva a verlo…— soltó de pronto después de un silencio.

—Ya no te preocupes… deja que sea él el que decida…

—¿Y si pretende que nada pasó?— preguntó preocupada.

—Tu harás lo mismo… sé que tal vez es contradictorio lo que te digo, pero… no puedes sufrir eternamente… ni siquiera por Bankotsu. Entiéndelo.

—No lo sé Sango… tal vez, tienes razón— se resignó, después de todo, ella le dejó saber claramente al moreno lo que seguía sintiendo por él… al volver a clases sabría si Bankotsu le corresponde como le dijo… o no.

Después de esa platica con Sango, Kagome había decidido dejarle la última palabra a Bankotsu… si él la amaba como afirmó, la buscaría… de lo contrario, aunque doliera… sería el final. Los días pasaron de manera rápida después de eso… ya no se volvió a tocar el tema del ojiazul entre las chicas y disfrutaron mucho los días de distracción… volvieron el fin de semana antes de reanudar las clases.

…

Bankotsu por su parte estaba harto de no poder hacer nada… las clases estaban por comenzar y él seguía como al inicio… había logrado enviar ciertos informes a uno de los agentes que se ofreció a ayudarle… aunque de poco servirían sin Sara, que corroborara lo que ahora sería el delito más serio contra Naraku, no solo por la violación en sí, sino que por el cargo que tiene como autoridad en el plantel agravaba el asunto.

—¿Por qué no les cuentas lo del tal Onigumo y el vínculo con Naraku? Y que ellos se encarguen de una vez por todas— preguntó simplemente Jackotsu.

—No… de cierto modo es poner a Naraku sobre aviso, lo pueden arrestar… pero él es todo, menos tonto… se las ingeniará para salir bien librado, y mientras todo se "aclara" lo suspenderían del colegio… y lo necesito cerca… no puedo perderle el rastro— contestó seriamente el ojiazul que aún no sabía de qué manera acomodar las cosas.

—Bueno… cambiando de tema… mañana regresamos a clases ¿qué harás con Kagome?— preguntó mientras se decidía por algún videojuego que poner…

—Ese es otro problema— dijo revolviendo su flequillo un tanto desesperado.

—Dile a Sango… cuéntale la verdad a ella…

—¿De qué serviría?— preguntó sin entenderlo.

—Sango no se lo contará… la conoces, si se lo pides no lo hará… y ella te puede ayudar a mantener a Kag tranquila… darte un poco de tiempo… digo, porque tienes que tener en cuenta al lindo de Inu…— mencionó encendiendo la consola de juego.

Suspiró cansadamente —lo sé… pero no, no creo que sea buena idea involucrar a Sango en esto… es muy impulsiva y podría hacer algo estúpido… ella misma podría ponerse en peligro.

Jackotsu sonrió al ver lo frustrado del ojiazul.

—¿De qué demonios te burlas?

—Es raro verte tan preocupado… quiero ver cómo sales de ésta… — informó confiado en que todo se arreglaría —¿juegas?— preguntó entregándole uno de los controles.

—No, Suikotsu quería hablar conmigo… necesito ver qué diablos quiere…— dijo poniéndose de pie, para inmediatamente retirarse de la casa de su joven amigo.

…

—¿Tienes todo listo para mañana?— preguntó Tsukiomy a la distraída Kagome mientras cenaban.

—¿Eh?... digo, si, descuida…— contestó desganada, no tenía ánimo ni de molestarse.

—Bien… y a ti jovencito todavía te queda otra semana de vacaciones… así que disfrútalas…— comentó ahora a Sota quien las acompañaba en la mesa, pues notó el poco ánimo de la adolescente.

—Con permiso…— se disculpó y retiró su plato de la mesa… lavó los trastes que se encontraban sucios y subió a su habitación.

—Bien… mañana volvemos a clases— se dijo ella misma, ya acostada en su cama después de tomar un baño…_ "¿Qué va a pasar Bankotsu…?"_ pensó en lo único que le interesaba —lo más seguro es que nada… ni siquiera me marcaste— trató de poner los pies en la tierra, pues no quería que el golpe fuese tan duro. Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar más en él.

…

Por la mañana el tiempo parecía volar, se había acostumbrado a levantarse tarde y con toda calma desayunar, arreglarse si quería… ahora tenía que seguirle el ritmo al reloj… con toda la prisa ni tiempo tuvo de preocuparse por ver de nuevo al moreno…

—¡Kag!— escuchó el grito desesperado de Sango, quien sonaba insistente el claxon del auto, apresurándola.

—¡Ya voy!— le gritó apenas asomándose por la ventana.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida…— dijo sin siquiera saludar la acelerada castaña apenas la vio.

—Sí, se nota…— dijo observando la camisa escolar por fuera de su falda —…aunque no es tan tarde…

—¿Ah no?— preguntó descolocada.

—No, tenemos tiempo…— mencionó sonriente, viendo como el rostro de su amiga se tranquilizaba.

—Bien… eso es bueno, pero de todos modos, vámonos…— le dijo subiendo al coche.

El camino fue tranquilo… los estudiantes de primaria y secundaria todavía no ingresaban a clases por lo tanto el transito era más ágil… por dicho motivo llegaron casi veinte minutos antes de que el timbre sonara…

…

—Ya te he dicho que no soy tu sirviente…— mencionó fastidiado el ojiazul que cargaba un par de cajas de cartón… mientras seguía al joven director por los pasillos del colegio.

—No te quejes… y solo me haces un favor…— respondió simplemente, pues conocía bien el malhumorado carácter de su hermano menor.

Bankotsu no respondió… siguió caminando, ignoró por completo su respuesta.

—Profesor Ikeda… tendremos junta en cinco minutos… por favor avise a la secretaria para que les recuerde a los demás profesores— lo escuchó dirigirse al desagradable sujeto.

—Por supuesto señor Director…— respondió para después desviar su burlón rostro al ojiazul. —Así que Higurashi volvió…— mencionó apenas quedaron solos.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?¿acaso creíste que había huido?— preguntó irónicamente por la absurda suposición del catedrático.

—Te veo muy confiado… yo en tu lugar, no lo estaría…— amenazó mientras se retiraba.

—Mph… eres un imbécil, y al final vas a perder… de eso me encargo yo…— hablo fuerte, haciendo que detuviese su marcha.

—Eso quiero verlo…— mencionó sin siquiera girarse, después siguió su camino.

Bankotsu se quedó observando su partida… no entendía cómo parecía tener la suerte a su favor… en cambio a él, nada le parecía salirle bien…esperaba tener todo resuelto antes de que las clases iniciaran y no fue así… para colmo, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que Sara no había regresado para retomar sus estudios, como ella le había dicho…

"_¿Qué más puede salir mal…?"_ pensaba saliendo fastidiado de su aula, pues como los docentes seguían en junta las clases iniciarían tarde…

…

Kagome aprovechando la falta de maestros optó por salir al baño… en el salón estaba Inuyasha y sentía que le debía una disculpa después de cómo se portó después del baile, y ahora no quería hacerlo… de cierto modo temía su reacción, pues por un momento mientras bailaban ella sintió que le dio pie a pensar qué algo se podía dar entre ellos…

Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando así que las clases darían inicio, salió del baño… caminaba por el pasillo, iba distraída pensando en qué decirle… le debía una explicación coherente, ¿ella debía hablarle? Sí… pero no sabía cómo iniciar esa difícil conversación… nunca se tomó un tiempo en sus vacaciones para pensar en él y en qué decir…

Justo metros antes de llegar a su salón observó a Bankotsu salir del propio… como si no tuviese ya suficiente… la verdad era que tenía muchas ganas de volverlo a ver… pero temía ese momento… pues sentía que de esa primera reacción dependería el futuro de su "casi" extinta relación… sintió que sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su corazón incrementó su ritmo… sus ojos estaban fijos en él, seguía caminando con los pasos sumamente lentos…

Sabía que tarde o temprano se tenían que encontrar… sus salones estaban uno frente al otro… su vista se fijó en la de ella, Kagome parecía triste, preocupada… quiso hablarle, pero… ¿qué le diría? No podían regresar, no aún… la amaba, pero aún no era el momento. La vio pasar de largo apenas agachando su vista… él tampoco dijo nada… ahora sí sentía que estaba perdiendo… no solo con Naraku, sino también a Kagome… después de esa noche, él necesitaba aclararle las cosas y no podía… la sonrisa burlona de Naraku se lo restregó en la cara, pues venía apenas atrás de la azabache, pues con su grupo era la primera clase.

Kagome tomó asiento… dolió. Ella quiso hablarle, preguntar qué pasaba, acercarse y volverlo a sentir… pero no lo hizo… se había prometido esperar a ver su reacción, aunque la mirada de Bankotsu era enternecida, de sus labios no salió una sola palabra dirigida a ella, y su cuerpo ni siquiera se movió intentando acercarse… no valía la pena, no volvería a sufrir por él… lo decidió. Lo sabía, en el fondo de su alma, sentía que esa noche… fue la última noche.

…

Las clases siguieron su curso, una tras otra, aburridas… eso le pareció a Kagome, pues siendo el primer día, todo serían explicaciones a grandes rasgos de lo que las materias, algunas nuevas, tratarían… tomaron nota de qué útiles o libros necesitarían para tales materias… lo común.

—¿Y qué tal tu día…?— preguntó la castaña, cuando se retiraban del plantel.

—Aburrido…

—¿Te pidieron útiles?

—Si, pero los compraré después… mañana todavía tenemos clases nuevas y es mejor comprar todo junto…

—Supongo que sí…— dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros —¿Viste a Bank…?— preguntó cambiando de tema.

—No quiero hablar de él… por favor— pidió seria, con su vista en el camino.

—Bien… como digas…— respondió extrañada, pero respetando su decisión… las cosas no salieron bien, intuyó.

…

Los días pasaron, Kagome intentaba hacer su vida normal, dejando fuera de ésta a Bankotsu… iba a clases, pero le dejaron de interesar las mismas… había hablado con Inuyasha, tratarían de ser amigos… al peliplata le había dolido aceptar tal idea durante las vacaciones… pero no tenía otra… si el destino le daba otra oportunidad con Kagome al menos sabía que seguiría cerca de ella, no como Kouga, que apenas le hablaba… él se quedaría cerca, aunque ya sin pretender nada…

La azabache y la castaña salían por las tardes a distraerse, tenían poca tarea, salían a algún centro comercial, o al parque con Sota, pretendían divertirse, todo sin percatarse que eran seguidas de cerca.

…

El miércoles por la tarde Bankotsu seguía en la preparatoria, estaba fastidiado pues de nueva cuenta tendría que esperar a su hermano, ya que su coche estaba en el servicio…

—¿Te falta mucho?— preguntó harto de perder el tiempo.

—Como molestas… sí, algo…— respondió fastidiado del molesto joven, con su vista fija en los documentos en sus manos.

Bankotsu suspiró cansadamente, estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, llevó ambas manos hacia su nuca y fijó su vista en un punto cualquiera del techo de la oficina, llamando algo su atención…

—¿Cámaras?— soltó la pregunta sin querer.

—¿Mmm?— mencionó Tsuikotsu sin entenderlo, alzando su vista al frente —Oh, sí… es una medida que se tomará a partir de este semestre, aunque aún falta que nos lo autoricen…— respondió ante la aparente curiosidad del ojiazul.

—¿Desde cuándo están colocadas?¿funcionan?— preguntó de pronto.

—Sí funcionan… las colocaron a mitad del semestre pasado… aunque solo en este piso… hasta que no se dé la aceptación de la sociedad de padres de familia y directivos, se colocaran en los pasillos y otros sectores— respondió volviendo a fijar su vista en su trabajo.

—¿Dónde está el área de vigilancia?

—Se adaptó la vieja bodega que está al final del pasillo… ¿por qué tanto interés?— preguntó, pero el joven frente suyo simplemente se levantó dejándolo con la pregunta en el aire. No le dio importancia, pues no era raro ese tipo de comportamiento por parte de su engreído hermano.

Bankotsu con cierta maña forzó la puerta de esa pequeña bodega, que funcionaría como cuarto de control de cámaras… entró, encendió la tenue luz y cerró la puerta tras de sí… con un poco de suerte, las pocas cámaras que observó al dirigirse a esa habitación habrían captado el momento en que Naraku abusó de Sara…

—Veamos… ¿cuál es…?— se preguntaba observando varias pantallas encendidas… ubicó la que mostraba la oficina del profesor Ikeda… —¡Demonios!— exclamó al ver que la vista que le daba, era solamente del pasillo, al parecer aun no colocaban la que correspondía al interior…

Sin perder el interés, se sentó en una pequeña silla, que se encontraba en la reducida habitación… —debió ocurrir… hace ¿dos meses?...— y después de unos minutos de intentar entender el funcionamiento del ordenador, logró ubicar los registros de dicha cámara…

Pasó casi media hora antes de conseguir lo que buscaba… una sonrisa de medio lado completamente confiada se dibujó en su rostro… —te tengo, imbécil…— mencionó observando en el monitor central justo el momento cuando Sara entraba, estaba la fecha, y la hora exacta del momento… para su poca fortuna, no se veía lo acontecido en el interior, aunque se lograba apreciar algunas sombras forcejeando… luego de casi una hora, se apreciaba salir a una maltratada joven, con la ropa prácticamente destrozada, su cabello revuelto y aparentemente deshecha… eso era lo que Bankotsu buscaba… sintió algo de pena al observar en la nítida imagen a la que alguna vez fue su novia en esas condiciones tan deplorables; contuvo su rabia por ese infeliz que tantos problemas le había causado… buscó en su mochila un dispositivo en el cual guardar esa grabación…

…

Inmediatamente después de dejar a su hermano en la casa Bankotsu se dirigió a la estación de policías donde ya en una ocasión había estado con Sara…

—Esto realmente le va a traer problemas…— mencionó el comandante Takeda, un sujeto no muy alto pero fornido, amable y que en todo momento se mostró interesado en el caso de ese par de jóvenes.

—¿Crees que se pueda hacer algo?— preguntó con su vista fija en el sujeto, aunque sabía en cierto modo que seguía dependiendo de la agraviada la resolución del problema.

—Definitivamente, pero… como te has de imaginar, sin la declaración firmada de la señorita afectada, el sujeto quedará libre… aunque el video lo podría mantener encerrado unos días…— informó con voz seca, lo que el moreno suponía.

—Eso no me sirve…— mencionó molesto —¿y si a eso se le agregara otro delito como… contrabando de drogas?

—Si sabes algo más es mejor que lo digas…— habló seriamente —…ese es un delito sumamente serio… y no es algo que un joven deba tratar, o se deba involucrar… puedes salir muy perjudicado, ese tipo de gente no se toca el corazón.

—¿Qué ocurriría…?— insistió en saber, a él poco le importaba lo que le sucediera, solo quería a Naraku lejos de ellos.

—Eso conllevaría inmediatamente cárcel… aunque el juicio, lo podría llevar en libertad… y eso le daría tiempo de defenderse…

Permaneció unos segundos meditando sus opciones —tengo que irme… quédate con el material… — dijo para salir con cierta prisa del lugar…

El agente guardó el dispositivo con el video junto con las fotografías y muestras que anteriormente se le habían tomado a Sara… deseaba ayudar a ese chico, pues de cierto modo le recordaba a su hijo, de una edad similar… aunque sin una orden, prácticamente tenía las manos atadas…

…

—¿Qué planeas Bankotsu…?— se preguntó Naraku, acostado en su endurecida cama, apenas colgó la llamada donde le informaban de los pasos que seguía el chico —Mph… sea lo que sea… no tienes nada…— se convenció con una sonrisa torcida, por hoy no haría nada… mañana hablaría con él…

…

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, si quería que de una vez por todas Naraku pagara todo lo que hizo, seguía necesitando de Sara… y ella no había regresado… intentó llamarla, pero no contestaba, ni en su celular, o en la casa donde anteriormente vivía con sus padres… al parecer regresarían pronto pues eso le dijeron… si le contaba al comandante lo de Onigumo y su red de tráfico de drogas, como él mismo lo había dicho, durante un tiempo estarían libres… solo el caso de violación que recaería contra Naraku era lo que lo mantendría en prisión sin posibilidad de salir…

Si no le quedaba de otra lo haría, sin la castaña… se llevaría a Kagome a donde fuese, pero no la dejaría a merced de ese sujeto… se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama con ese pensamiento en su cabeza…

…

El jueves por la mañana las cosas parecían cambiar con la repentina llegada de Sara… Bankotsu se había topado con su auto en el estacionamiento… entró buscándola.

Kagome y Sango llegaron minutos después que el moreno… aunque la castaña a apenas segundos de haber ingresado fue súbitamente interceptada por Miroku, que después de no verla durante las pequeñas vacaciones que tuvieron había regresado con toda la intención de convertirse en el orgulloso novio de la chica…

Kagome con la excusa de ir al baño le dio la oportunidad al joven permanecer a solas con Sango, a ella le daba gusto que al menos su amiga tuviese buena suerte en ese tema… salió de los sanitarios cuando el timbre de la entrada apenas sonaba, frente a ella pasó una aparente distraída Sara… caminó detrás de la chica, ninguna de las dos parecía tener mucha prisa en llegar a su clase…

Evitaba verla, seguía sin caerle bien… —Bankotsu— la escuchó casi gritarle al joven que atravesaba el pasillo en dirección a su salón. No supo por qué pero se detuvo, no quiso verlo… verlos juntos. Trató de normalizar su respiración y el corazón que sin entenderlo latía apresurado, optó por esperar un momento prudente, dándoles el tiempo necesario de llegar a su destino sin la necesidad de topárselos.

…

Bankotsu regresaba de la cafetería, pues tenía algún tiempo buscando inútilmente a Sara, cuando el timbre sonó, optó por regresar a su aula, después de todo, ella tendría que llegar… había cruzado la intersección de los dos pasillos cuando escuchó la familiar voz de la chica que buscaba llamándolo…

—Te he estado buscando…— dijo con voz fría, apenas la chica llegó a él.

—Yo también…— mencionó seriamente con sus castaños ojos puestos en los azulinos del chico —…Bank… tengo que decirte

—¿Qué has pensado?¿sigues sin pretender denunciarlo?— la interrumpió molesto, Sara le estaba complicando mucho las cosas.

La chica se sorprendió por la actitud cortante y casi grosera del moreno —Sobre eso… lo haré…— dijo apenas con voz audible.

Bankotsu la sujetó de los hombros… no estaba para bromas en ese momento —¿lo harás?— preguntó bajando su rostro a la altura del femenino.

Ella solo asintió débilmente —necesito hacerlo…— mencionó con voz quebrada.

—¿Necesitas?¿ahora?— reclamó, pensando en el tiempo perdido.

Volvió a asentir sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó impaciente, Sara lucía mal, estaba intentando contener el llanto…

—Bank… yo… estoy embarazada — tomó valor y habló con voz fuerte y clara, alzando la vista para ver el rostro del joven en el cual ponía su confianza.

—¿Em… embara-zada?— preguntó, no creyó entender… mantenía sus manos en los brazos de la chica.

La que entendió claramente lo que la chica dijo fue Kagome… quien creyendo que se habían marchado se dirigía ya a su clase, el pasillo ya estaba vacío… apenas dio la vuelta de inmediato se detuvo y se ocultó… creyó tener suerte de no ser vista, pues ellos parecían muy atentos en su conversación… _"estoy embarazada"_ esas palabras le helaron la sangre… su corazón casi se detuvo… sintió una gran opresión en su pecho… se recargó en la pared, sus rodillas apenas podían sostenerla… Sara estaba embarazada… entonces… ellos dos habían… no se dio cuenta en qué momento rodaron lagrimas por sus mejillas…

Ante la dolorosa afirmación de la chica, Bankotsu sintió como ella se aferraba a su pecho… no se lo impidió… sintió mucha pena por ella… Sara parecía estar sufriendo.

—¿Es de él cierto?— preguntó en su oído. La sintió aceptarlo, la escuchó sollozar —¿y aun así…?

—Precisamente por eso…— respondió sin despegarse, hablando muy suavemente —… tengo que hacer lo correcto— dijo separándose un poco del joven, y viéndolo decidida.

Conteniendo el aliento y con los ojos aún cristalinos Kagome decidió ver cuál era la reacción de Bankotsu, pues ya no había podido seguir escuchándolos…

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo… no te dejaré sola…— le escuchó decir tiernamente al joven dueño de su corazón… ya no quiso escuchar… ella no tenía nada más qué entender… quiso irse, pero sus pies no respondieron… cayó silenciosamente sentada en el frio piso… tapó su boca intentando ocultar el sonido de su amargo llanto… un par de minutos después los vio pasar… iban en el pasillo por donde ella se encontraba, solo que en dirección contraria… no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Esa imagen se gravó en su memoria… iban Sara y Bankotsu abrazados, caminando por ese pasillo, buscando una de las salidas del colegio, con sus mochilas al hombro… poco a poco se distorsionaban las siluetas, pues las lágrimas le impedían una visión perfecta… como pudo, se levantó, caminó hacia los sanitarios que se encontraban cercanos a la cafetería y se encerró ahí… ya se había prometido muchas veces no llorar por él… pero… definitivamente no esperaba eso… era doloroso para ella maginar que ellos dos habían vuelto a estar juntos, y ahora… un hijo… Sara le daría un hijo y Bankotsu tendría que quedarse a su lado… él se lo dijo, no la dejaría sola… Kagome se sentía morir, sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta como su estado de ánimo cambiaba drásticamente cuando se trataba de ese engreído joven, quien ahora sentía… nunca más volvería a su lado.

…

—¿Has pensado qué harás?— preguntó con cierto tacto el moreno a la pálida chica a su lado, mientras se dirigían a la comisaría.

—¿Quieres saber si lo tendré?— preguntó con una sonrisa amarga.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y volteó a verla por unos segundos…

—Sí Bankotsu… y no solo eso… me voy a quedar con él…¿sabes?… después de que ese asqueroso tipo… bueno, yo tomé unas pastillas para evitar precisamente un embarazo… me realicé varias pruebas, para descartar enfermedades… en fin… yo pensé que no había pasado nada…— hizo una pausa larga reflexionando en cada una de sus palabras —… si después de eso… aun así este bebé se dio… no tengo derecho a quitarle la vida…— dijo derramando una lágrima, pues por un momento consideró la posibilidad —…él no tiene la culpa… es el menos culpable de todo— mencionó sin contener el llanto —…por eso voy a hacer las cosas bien… voy a denunciar ese abuso, y me voy a encargar de que mi hijo crezca en un ambiente puro, limpio, como él… él no se va parecer al desgraciado de su padre… ni a mí— finalizó después de aclarar su garganta, con su mirada fija en el camino.

Bankotsu observó de medio lado a la chica, comprendió que había madurado mucho… —creo que después de declarar, deberías mantenerte alejada de él… buscaremos un hotel, para que permanezcas ahí… aunque lo mejor sería que regresaras a casa de tus padres, hasta que todo termine… no es bueno que estés sola— dijo preocupado, pues Sara también corría peligro cuando Naraku se enterase…

La chica asintió, pues también lo había pensado.

…

Una vez que terminó de rendir su declaración y firmó todo el papeleo, para que se mandara una orden de captura para el catedrático, Sara y Bankotsu salieron de la comisaria… se habían llevado gran parte del día. El moreno les informó sobre Onigumo y lo que había descubierto…

—Con esto será suficiente…— mencionó confiado el comandante Takeda, observando el expediente conjunto de ambos delincuentes.

—¿Qué sigue…?— preguntó un tanto fastidiado el moreno, que no veía que alguien se moviera.

—Solo esperaremos que llegue una orden firmada por el juez… con ella en nuestras manos procederemos a la captura— informó la manera de proceder con esos asuntos —será mejor que se retiren… ya hicieron demasiado, de verdad se los agradezco— mencionó viendo al par de adolescentes en uniforme escolar sentados en su oficina.

—Supongo que tiene razón…— aceptó el moreno, que todavía tenía que dejar a Sara en un lugar seguro —… me podría mantener al tanto…— pidió antes de salir.

—Por supuesto… y sobre lo que me pidió, descuide… ya hay alguien en eso… en cuanto se dé la orden, cada uno hará su trabajo— finalizó tranquilizando de cierto modo al chico.

…

Bankotsu conducía con cierta prisa por la autopista… ya casi anochecía y Kagome no había querido responder a sus llamadas… incluso apagó su celular y el teléfono de su casa, marcaba constantemente ocupado… eso lo tenía nervioso.

—Jackotsu… necesito que hagas algo por mí…— pidió sin mostrar realmente su preocupación.

—¿De qué se trata?— se escuchó por el altavoz de su celular.

—Ve a casa Sango… asegúrate que Kagome se encuentra bien… no le digas nada… seré yo quien hable con ella— fue claro en lo que necesitaba, mantenía su mirada fija en el camino.

—Descuida… yo me encargo…— y así se finalizó la llamada.

—La verdad envidio a Kagome…— mencionó tristemente la castaña —…creo que a mí nunca me quisiste como a ella…

Él no respondió… —cuídate… evita salir… espero que mañana las cosas estén resueltas— dijo estando frente a la gran casa de los padres de la chica.

—Cuídate mucho Bank… y gracias por estar en esto conmigo — agradeció sinceramente.

—Nos vemos…— asintió y dijo con algo de prisa, para después salir de ahí…

…

Kagome estaba en su casa… apenas podía creer cómo logró mantenerse en la preparatoria después de lo que vio y escuchó… estaba completamente desecha… había guardado una mínima esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran… escuchó su celular sonar, reconoció el número entrante… ¿qué quería Bankotsu? Ya no se pensaba molestar en escucharlo… optó por apagar el aparato y descolgar la línea de la casa, pues también identificaba su número en él… no lo dejaría seguir engañándola… ilusionándola… ya no más… ella tenía un límite y ya lo había rebasado.

…

Con un operativo numeroso y bien planeado, por tratarse de un peligroso prófugo y narcotraficante, cada elemento convocado sabía a la perfección lo que tendría qué hacer… en cuestión de segundo y con torretas y sirenas encendidas rodearon el edificio departamental donde vivía Naraku… sabían que en el interior se encontraba el sujeto buscado, aunque Ikeda no estaba presente, en ese momento la prioridad era Onigumo… de Naraku se encargarían después.

…

Las luces rojas y azules lo alertaron… eso no se lo esperaba, había hecho muy bien su trabajo de permanecer oculto y con un perfil sumamente bajo… Onigumo se levantó del viejo sofá donde se encontraba al teléfono…

—Maldita sea…— dijo al asomarse discretamente por la ventana del departamento —…ese estúpido de Naraku lo echó a perder…— dedujo, pues en la llamada que atendía, le informaron cómo habían arrestado sin dificultad al sujeto que vigilaba a la chica Higurashi.

Decidido a qué él no volvería a prisión, salió a toda prisa del departamento, cargando una mochila con el dinero que había obtenido y un arma de fuego con suficientes cartuchos… En ese momento dos sujetos cómplices de sus actos hicieron acto de presencia en el pasillo de ese sector…

—Jefe… ¡nos tienen rodeados!— informó unos de los asustados sujetos.

—Ya lo sé imbécil… larguémonos de aquí… tú cúbrenos— ordenó al otro hombre de vestimenta obscura.

Se dirigieron al piso de abajo por las escaleras… el elevador no estaba en funcionamiento… no podían permanecer mucho tiempo en el edificio, puesto que había demasiados uniformados buscándolos…

—Ayúdame— ordenó con mucha prisa, pues habían escuchado detonaciones de arma de fuego… dando por hecho que el sujeto de arriba había sido sometido o asesinado.

Con mucha suerte y algo de fuerza lograron abrir la puerta del elevador… el cajón no estaba… pero lo único que necesitaban era un lugar donde ocultarse… y ese sería el lugar perfecto… con lo que no contaban era que no podrían cerrar la puerta y sería cuestión de tiempo en que los encontrasen… y así fue… no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando un oficial dio aviso de su localización, por lo que el delincuente sabiéndose acorralado, soltó disparos sin un blanco aparente… pero uno de esos proyectiles impactó contra el oficial, hiriéndolo gravemente en el cuello…

Se había dado la orden de tirar a matar, pues el sujeto era sumamente peligroso y se encontraba armado… apenas abrieron la puerta del elevador ellos ya estaban rodeados… la reacción de los sujetos era obvia… dispararon contra los agentes, pero el ataque fue rotundamente repelido, y ahí… ambos sujetos perecieron, entre un notorio charco de líquido carmín comenzando a empapar el frio metal, donde permanecían tirados.

…

Estaba llegando al sector donde se encontraba su departamento, el gran número de patrullas lo alertaron, eso, aunado a la nula respuesta de la cantidad de cómplices que tenían… ¿sería por eso la presencia de Bankotsu en la comisaría? Ese mocoso se la pagaría… desvió el rumbo pasando desapercibido por los agentes en el operativo.

"_Esto no se va a quedar así…" _se prometió él mismo, ¿qué detalle se le escapó? No entendía cómo de un día para otro había perdido el control de las cosas… ahora estaba solo, pues la gente que lo apoyaba, eran comandadas por Onigumo, y aparentemente lo habían capturado… eso supuso. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió en busca de la que sería su mejor venganza… si Onigumo caía… él también, puesto que lo encubrió todo ese tiempo…y no iba a ser encarcelado sin tener la satisfacción de hacer el mayor daño posible…

—¿Pero qué mierda?— escupió molesto viendo una patrulla vigilar a distancia la casa de Kagome, por quién se dirigía… —…definitivamente es obra tuya… Bankotsu— dijo molesto golpeando el volante de su añejo auto. Se retiró, no tenía caso arriesgarse… ya tendría tiempo mañana para aclarar sus ideas y poner en marcha un nuevo plan.

…

Era muy noche cuando el ojiazul llegaba a su casa… se percató de una patrulla en el sitio, lo alertaron de hasta ahora nula captura de Naraku… lo peor sería que estaba sobre aviso…

—Necesito ver a Kagome…— dijo con prisa, intentando partir.

—Ella estará bien… lo mejor será que permanezca en su casa… al igual que aquí hay gente vigilando… si le avisa, es probable que ella misma o su familia, presa del pánico se pongan en peligro… descuide… todo está bien— explicó con calma el oficial a cargo.

—¿Todo está bien?— repitió irónicamente —¡por favor! No pudieron atraparlo— reclamó molesto evadiendo al sujeto frente suyo.

—Jovencito… no complique más las cosas… mañana la verá en la escuela…

—¿Y cómo sabré que llegará bien…?— preguntó molesto, pues ni siquiera Sango sabía, y ella es quien estaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Kagome.

—Nos encargaremos de ello…— habló con tanta seguridad que logró convencer al chico.

…

Habló con Sango, tranquilizándose de momento pues ella decía que todo estaba bien… evitó preocuparla contándole todo… aguantó varios reclamos por parte de la chica, quien también creía que era él el padre del hijo de Sara…

—Escucha Sango… eso un error… no sé quién te lo dijo… pero no es cierto… mañana hablamos en la escuela… cuídate y cuida de Kagome…

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?— preguntó molesta por la evasiva.

—Hablamos mañana— optó por no decir nada… después de todo a él le correspondía hablar de frete con Kagome… lo mejor sería hacerlo en la preparatoria, que estaría vigilada y llena de gente… pues si él pasaba a buscar a la azabache temprano, serían un blanco perfecto para Naraku al estar los dos juntos… aparentemente solos.

…

—¡Kag, vámonos…!— gritó la castaña entrando a la casa ya prácticamente vacía —Kagome… ahora si llegaremos tarde— dijo al subir las escalera y abrir la puerta.

—Vete… hoy no pienso ir…— dijo desganada, permanecía acostada al parecer ni siquiera se había levantado.

—Kagome…— la enterneció la actitud de su dolida amiga —si estas así por Bankotsu, deja…

—¡Basta!— la interrumpió en un grito frustrado —…ya no quiero saber más de él— aclaró firmemente —y discúlpame… ya te dije que no pienso ir— finalizó volviendo a su posición acostada en su cama, casi no había dormido.

Sango se quedó prácticamente inmóvil en el marco de la puerta… observaba a Kagome, vaya que lucía mal… escuchó un sollozo.

Kagome llevó uno de sus brazos a su frente, sin evitarlo rodaron por sus mejillas un par de ardientes lágrimas.

—Bien, si quieres un día de depresión, tengámoslo… no te dejaré sola— mencionó, sentada en el piso a un costado de la cama, observaba enternecida a su melancólica amiga.

—Sango…— dijo con un nudo en la garganta —…gracias— y bajó de la cama, abrazó a la única persona que sentía, había estado a su lado en los buenos y malos momentos.

—Sé que esto pronto terminará… te lo aseguro— le dijo mientras mantenían el abrazo —tranquila Kag… nada es para siempre.

—Lo sé… es solo que sigue doliendo.

—Bien… pues entonces, bajemos, vemos algo de tele, desayunamos, comemos helado y vemos más tele…— mencionaba contando con sus dedos lo que harían —…estamos solas… por la tarde podemos ir a la playa, es viernes, y podremos distraernos… hace mucho que no vamos— mencionó animada, tal vez Kagome necesitaba aburrirse un poco en la mañana y distraerse por la tarde… eso no le caería mal. Confiaba en Bankotsu después de todo, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que hoy se aclararía todo ese asunto del bebé de Sara y el extraño comportamiento del ojiazul.

…

Después de recibir un mensaje de Sango se tranquilizó, pues supo que habían decidido faltar a clases y nada malo les había ocurrido como llegó a temer… durante la hora del almuerzo optó por salir de la preparatoria y se dirigió a la comandancia, se enteró de los pormenores del operativo y del deceso de Onigumo y dos de sus cómplices… se tardó más de lo que creía, pues una vez ahí le pidieron que identificara a los sujetos que habían sido detenidos, reconociendo a la mayoría, pues en algunas ocasiones los vio siguiendo a Kagome incluso también a él…

…

Antes de que llegaran Tsukiomy o Sota, Kagome y Sango salieron, desconociendo lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser, eran seguidas a distancia por un coche de la policía… para ese entonces habían encontrado el auto de Naraku abandonado en un estacionamiento, lo que les hizo suponer que ya contaba con un auto distinto, por lo que había que extremar precauciones…

Por la tarde las jovencitas como habían quedado optaron por ir a la playa… mezclados entre las personas habían varios oficiales vestidos de civiles en espera de dar con el profesor en el que ahora pesaba una orden de aprehensión…

—¡Kagome! Que gusto… hace tanto que no te veía… y dime ¿dónde está el inútil de Bankotsu?— preguntó alegre Takumi que recién salía del mar con su tabla de surf.

—A decir verdad no es algo que me interese…— respondió con un tono seco y frio.

—Vaya entonces debo de suponer que …

—Entre Bankotsu y yo no hay nada… y te agradecería que no lo nombres delante de mí— volvió a decir caminando en dirección a Sango, que ya se encontraba con varios amigos, pues se había adelantado.

—Sera un placer…— mencionó sonriente al momento de seguirla.

…

Bankotsu conducía molesto, era una imprudencia salir así… como si nada… pero él había tenido cierta culpa, Sango no sabía nada, menos Kagome… apenas salió de la comandancia llamó a la castaña y esta le informó su ubicación… ahora lo que más le importaba era llegar junto a la azabache y aclarar todo…

…

Después de varios minutos Kagome había bebido ya varias bebidas, algunas con un poco de alcohol…

—Hoy no luces tan alegre como en ocasiones anteriores…— mencionó Takumi, era un chico muy observador.

—La verdad ni siquiera quería salir de mi casa…— mencionó dando otro trago a su bebida… y así era, desde que salió sintió esa sensación que le advertida de cierto peligro… no quiso darle importancia, pues tal vez era el miedo que le daba toparse con el moreno, pues ese sitio también solía frecuentarlo… pero aun así… ese mal presentimiento no la dejaba tranquila.

—Toma… seguro logrará animarte…— le dijo ofreciéndole una pequeña píldora de color extraño… y sonriéndole como si fuese algo natural.

—Eso es…— dijo, no estaba segura de reconocer dicha cosa.

—Te dará algo de felicidad…— aseguró sin retirar su mano…

Kagome lo veía con cierta duda, estuvo a punto de tomarla, después de todo ¿qué tenía de malo?... de pronto recordó lo que hizo y cómo se sintió cuando Ayame la drogó en aquella ocasión… caería en ese error por sí sola… no, nunca.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa imbécil?— preguntó molesto el ojiazul que recién llegaba al sitio y alcanzó a escuchar la última frase dicha por el joven castaño.

—No te metas en esto Bankotsu…— mencionó furioso cuando el moreno golpeó su mano arrojando de ésta dicha píldora.

—¿Qué no me meta?¿Quién diablos te crees?¿Y por qué le ofreces de esa mierda a Kagome?— preguntó y observó de una manera indignada a la azabache, pues bien pudo notar su duda.

—Mph… no me creo nadie, solo somos amigos…— dijo confiado, haciendo una pausa —…por ahora— finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

La burla y la insinuación no la soportó… de pronto y sin que nadie se lo esperara soltó un golpe con el puño justo en la mandíbula del chico lanzándolo de espaldas a la arena…

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?— reclamó molesta la azabache que apenas caía en cuenta de lo que sucedía, pues no esperaba esa reacción del moreno.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas?— escupió molesto —¡vámonos de aquí!— dijo tomándola del brazo y casi arrastrarla lejos de la multitud de personas que presenciaron tal escena.

—¡Suéltame Bankotsu!... ¿qué pretendes?— preguntó molesta intentando soltarse, pero era inútil el chico parecía decidido a sacarla de ahí —que me sueltes te digo…— gritó y con violencia se soltó de su agarre, estaban a varios metros de donde se encontraba el coche del moreno estacionado.

—Necesitamos hablar… y aquí no es el lugar— dijo seriamente, volteando a ver a la joven quien ya tenía sus ojos cristalizados tal vez por la rabia.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar— aseguró y se giró para marcharse, había tanto coraje en su ser, que si hablaba con él iba a terminar reprochándole todo lo que por su causa había sufrido.

—Eso no lo decides tú Kagome…— dijo molesto… ya mucho se había contenido en aclararle las cosas… ahora ella lo iba a escuchar, lo quisiera o no.

—Pues haz lo que quieras… pero yo me largo…— dijo viéndolo de medio lado, para comenzar a caminar.

—Mph… tu vienes conmigo— aseguró volviéndola a sujetar del brazo y deteniendo su marcha.

—¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz?— preguntó y lo vio con desprecio —…deberías estar con Sara, ella y tu hijo deben necesitarte más que yo— aseguró... no se aguantó las ganas de echarle en cara su traición.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?— preguntó desconcertado… ¿Sango le contaría de sus absurdas sospechas?

—No pretendas fingir conmigo… yo misma los escuché— mencionó con sus ojos cristalinos a punto de romper en llanto, hablar le dolía, ese nudo en su garganta volvía a hacerse presente.

El endurecido y molesto rostro del chico pareció serenarse —pues entonces no escuchaste bien…— aseguró calmado y sonriéndole, ahora la entendía —… ese hijo que Sara espera no es mío— aseguró acercándose a su cuerpo y acariciando su mejilla.

—Mentiroso… ya no finjas… yo te escuché… tu… tu nunca la dejaras sola… ¡se lo prometiste!— volvió a reclamar molesta, apartándose de su lado.

—Yo no miento… — mencionó mientras la veía voltearse, ella era tan o más orgullosa que él —…con la única mujer con la que quiero tener hijos… es contigo Kagome— le aseguró abrazándola de la cintura desde su espalda.

Le hubiese gusta creer eso… pasaron unos segundos y ella decía nada, se ocupaba en ocultar su llanto —vámonos— ordenó el chico intentando guiarla a su coche.

—No… ya te dije que no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado… lo nuestro se acabó y no pienso seguirte— le reafirmó.

—Como quieras…— mencionó simplemente y la cargó sobre su hombro como un vil bulto.

—Que me sueltes… Bankotsu, ¡suéltame maldita sea!— decía frustrada, ya no quería seguir escuchándolo, no volvería a creer en sus mentiras, en su tacto ni en sus caricias… ya no.

La ignoró completamente y abrió la puerta de su auto sin mucha dificultad, la sentó y aseguró en el interior, puso seguro a la puerta para evitar que saliese… —ahora me vas a escuchar— dijo apenas se adentró en el coche.

—No quiero… no sabes cuánto te detesto… no sabes, no tienes idea lo que he sufrido por ti…— reclamó viéndolo con sumo coraje y su voz quebrada—te odio Bankotsu… te odio— mencionó muy convencida, observando el rostro del chico aparentemente entristecer.

Ya no dijo más… no insistió, optó por conducir, llevaría a Kagome a algún hotel céntrico y de ser necesario la encerraría ahí con él, para saberla segura… y quitarle de la cabeza esa estúpida idea.

…

Sango había observado a distancia y con un poco de esperanza esa escandalosa discusión de sus dos mejores amigos, a pesar del coraje que Kagome sacaba, confiaba en que el ojiazul pudiese explicarse con ella… las cosas mejorarían… ya no podían empeorar, supuso.

…

Todo el día había seguido a Bankotsu… siendo éste tan impulsivo creyó que tendría una posibilidad de encontrarlo solo… se equivocó, al parecer el engreído sujeto también era "cuidado" por la policía… no se había percatado que ya había sido visto, pues aunque no traía el mismo auto de su propiedad, su cercanía con el coche de Bankotsu levantó ciertas sospechas… para su suerte había logrado perder a las dos patrullas que lo seguían, pero a quién también perdió de vista fue al arrogante muchacho que tantos problemas le seguía causando… Se cansó de pensar, de intentar descubrir en qué parte se había metido ese chico… creyó tener tiempo y condujo por la periferia de la ciudad… alzando su vista al retrovisor reconoció en el interior del auto que le seguía a uno de los policías locales _"maldita sea…"_ pensó al momento de pisar a fondo el acelerador de su auto… ahora se sentía acorralado pues no era una, sino dos los coches policiacos que lo seguían… no, definitivamente no lo iban a detener así como así… él se había jurado destrozar a Bankotsu… y así le costara la vida, lo haría… no podían arrestarlo, no aún… una sonrisa torcida y un brillo casi maligno iluminó sus ojos… no podía ser cierto lo que veía ¿o sí?

…

Había permanecido en silencio unos minutos, con su mirada clavada en el cielo, ya estrellado, por el cristal de la ventana de ese auto que ahora la llevaba en una dirección desconocida.

—Me quieres decir siquiera ¿a dónde vamos…?— preguntó molesta, pues el rumbo que llevaban no era el que siempre tomaban.

—Es una sorpresa…— mencionó con media sonrisa, pues sabía que se molestaría aún más…

—Jódete Bankotsu…— nunca toleró esa forma de burlase de ella que tenía —…no sé ni porqué pregunté, debí suponer…— decía volteando a verlo… de pronto una luz iluminó el cristal de la ventana del moreno, cegándola momentáneamente… lo sintió acercarse a ella, abrazarla con mucha fuerza… luego obscuridad, un fuerte impacto, un sonido ensordecedor por varios segundos… sintió su cuerpo completo girar un par de veces y volver a quedar en su posición original… después un silencio sepulcral… dolor, mucho dolor… abrió los ojos casi con miedo ¿qué había pasado? Todo fue tan rápido… apenas pudo enfocar con claridad su vista y apreció el parabrisas del coche completamente estrellado, pedazos de vidrio incrustados en sus brazos, sangre saliendo por las heridas causadas… en ese momento pareció entender, giró su rostro con brusquedad sintiendo un profundo dolor en todo su cuerpo… no quería ver, pero necesitaba hacerlo…

—Bank…— lo nombró en un sollozo, sus ojos se inundaron completamente… su cabeza estaba recargada en el volante del auto… había sangre, mucha sangre… —¿Bank?— volvió a pronunciar casi con miedo, su voz sonaba quebrada, estiró su mano intentando tocarlo, olvidándose de su propio dolor… lo recorrió con la mirada, su ropa antes limpia ahora comenzaba a empaparse de sangre… —el cinturón…— se dijo, pues claramente estaba desabrochado… él lo desabrochó cuando se percató que vendría el impacto, la protegió con su cuerpo, por eso su mal estado.

Un quejido apenas audible salió de sus labios…—Bank…— la escuchó nombrarlo… ella estaba bien… eso bastaba… apenas abrió sus ojos y observó el rostro herido y lloroso de Kagome… —¿estas… bien Kag?— logró pronunciar.

Ella asintió, dos pesadas y largas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, soltó el cinturón que él mismo le había colocado apenas instantes atrás… intentó acercarse completamente, pero un dolor inmenso en su vientre y estómago la detuvieron por un instante… se quejó… pero aun así, logró acercarse lo suficiente. Lo vio intentar sentarse correctamente —por favor no… no te… muevas— suplicó, pues su estado parecía muy grave.

—Kag… yo necesito decirte que…— dijo apenas con voz.

—No, no, no hables por favor… alguien vendrá a ayudarnos… por favor resiste…— le suplicó. Intentó salir, pedir ayuda, pero ella no podía… su cuerpo no le respondía.

—Kagome… perdóname… nunca quise lastimarte— mencionó soportando el dolor al hablar.

Un nudo en la garganta de Kagome le impidió hablar… quería decirle que lo olvidara, que ya lo había perdonado… que siempre le perdonaría todo, pero no pudo… el dolor en su garganta no la dejaba más que emitir amargos sollozos, acompañando las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer…

—Yo… yo nunca te mentí… te amo Kag— le aseguró logrando dificultosamente acariciar y limpiar una de sus mejillas.

—Bank… no digas eso… parece una despedida…— reconoció soportando el dolor de su garganta —…y no lo es… pero quiero dejarte claro que… que yo… yo… yo no te odio…— le dijo negando con la cabeza, viendo sus azulinos ojos cristalizarse y ella misma continuar llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

Había sujetado la delicada mano de la chica con la suya —lo sé…yo también te amo— dijo seguro que lo que Kagome sentía por él, estaba muy lejos del odio.

—Lo sé… yo también te amo…— fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes que su mano perdiera presión sobre la suya y ver sus ojos lentamente cerrarse… temía que para siempre.

—No… no… no Bank, no… no por favor…— gritó casi sobre su rostro… pero él no reaccionó —Alguien, por favor… alguien que lo ayude…— suplicó olvidándose enteramente de ella, golpeaba con toda su fuerza la puerta golpeada del auto… pero era inútil, estaba tan maltratada que nadie por sí solo podría abrirla… —Por favor… alguien… ayuda…— continuaba con sus gritos de súplica totalmente desesperados, giró su rostro en todas direcciones y pudo observar varios metros atrás el otro coche involucrado en el accidente, vio en el cofre del auto a la persona que lo conducía pues había atravesado el parabrisas…no le importó el sujeto, no pensó en nadie... solo en Bankotsu.

—Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?— preguntó uno de los oficiales de policía que había llegado de inmediato al lugar.

—Por favor… ayúdelo… haga algo por favor— le suplicó apretando con sus ensangrentadas manos la blanca camisa del policia…

—Tranquila por favor… ya está en camino una ambulancia…

Kagome lo soltó, y se volteó nuevamente hacia Bankotsu… se aferró en un abrazo a su cuerpo… no podía escuchar su respiración, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo ese calor que siempre le transmitió —por favor Bank… resiste… no, no me hagas esto…te amo…— le dijo apenas con aliento, pues su garganta estaba desgarrada por tanto gritar. Cerró los ojos, lo último que vio, fueron las luces de la ambulancia que por fin había llegado y el rostro ensangrentado del hombre que amaba y que ahora sentía… se moría en sus brazos.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bien… aquí quedó el penúltimo capítulo, ya les había advertido que estaría largo 15 pags. de Word… quiero pedirles miles de disculpas por no haber podido subir el cap. la semana pasada, tuve un ligero problemita con mi embarazo y eso fue algo que si me preocupó… como sea… nada grave si me sé cuidar… por eso y otros detallillos ya no pude… pero aquí está ya, espero les guste… continuó agradeciendo a las chicas que siguen el fic, en especial a aquellas que me dejan saber sus opiniones: Sasunaka doki, Camy que recién se agrega al fic , CHiBiLeBaSi, Carla, lady of the west, Orkidea16, lady darkness chan, Esme, Fallen Angel, Chechi y Michelle C… sí, sorry…no tengo acceso a mi cuenta de la otra página, por varias malas coincidencias… se llevaron mi compu a checar y borraron todos los datos de favoritos y pues con los enlaces, se fueron también las contraseñas… a mi esposo le pareció buena idea limpiar mi escritorio y tirarme todos los papelitos que ahí resguardaba ¬¬ … él desconoce que entre todo mi desorden sé exactamente qué tengo y dónde lo tengo… no recuerdo la contraseña, apenas rescaté la de aquí, y eso porque está más fácil que nada :S, como sea, un gusto tenerte acá. Saludos y que tengan linda semana.**


End file.
